The Summoner of Dragons
by TheSingingSword
Summary: As the world prepares for the return of the Exiled Prince, a young maiden is plagued with horrible dreams of winged, fire-breathing monsters. They beg for her to find them and awaken them from their eternal slumber. After years of abuse as a tavern girl, she is tasked by Yugi Muto, A wizard of the Eyar, to find them and discover her part in the Song from the Divines. [AU/Fantasy]
1. Blair

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh GX. However, the OC's and the fantasy world in which they live are of my creation.**

* * *

**Blair**

* * *

The people of Dornhollow gathered around the grinning priest, standing in the middle of the grand plaza atop a moldy wooden crate. He was shielded from the icy drops of rain by his golden-crimson armored robes. The flaming eye of Yeyu was emblazoned in gold on his chest. It brought him great joy to see wandering souls come to him, what with Prince Stas sending back the Naralian forces and conquering the Fortlock Mountains in the final weeks of the short conflict which would be known as the War of the Golden Summer.

Anyone with the faith of Yeyu was sent on a long trip back to the borders of Naralia and it was not easy for them. They were attacked by ravenous monsters and patrols of rowdy mercenaries. The priest clutched an ornate staff in his right hand in jubilance. There were so many of them. So many people. So many new souls to convert to his religion. Two armored Clerics stood at attention on either side of him clutching their halberds in a vice-like grip. The priest was a pretentious, steadfast and impetuous believer of the God known as Yeyu. And he was ready to pound his belief on their ears, for the people were lost, afraid and weary of the events taking place across Termnnia.

Among the throng of onlookers, Blair Flannigan stood hooded and cloaked. She was an Eldori, and her kind were not welcome amongst humans. She used the crowd's focus on the priest to blend in. None cared to notice her or pay her any heed. In her arms underneath her cloak, she carried a very unusual pet. A baby dragon, colored green with a big, yellow horn on its nose. It was smart enough to know that these people didn't take kindly to his kind either, for long ago they ordered his ancestors wiped out in the Great Dragon Purge of the Second Age.

The priest finally decided to speak. He held out his arms and he shouted: "HA! I see you, poor wandering souls gathering before my presence. Stand back! I do not wish to catch your sins."

He laughed in a conceited manner.

"Look at all of you wretches. Hungry. Afraid. Angry. You are all men from the South. Of the East and the West. You come here to the North because your kings and leaders have failed you. The rebellious boy-king Hector marches his forces farther into our lands, laying waste to every city from the coasts of Tor Point to the Great White Mountains. Like a rapacious rat, he nips away at the map as though it were cheese; closer and closer to finding his unholy trio of demons to challenge the evil beasts who follow his cousin, The Eradicator of Anubis. Yuri. Our supposed 'chosen hero'. But ever since his coming, Termnnia has fallen ever further into the mud."

He laughs and points histrionically at the crowd as he continues his rhetoric.

"Now, there are rumors of a girl travels the lands summoning the demonic, winged, fire-spewing spawn of the witch Saafani. With each step she takes, death and destruction follow. Some say she is a herald of the end times. Aye, Without the guidance of the almighty Yeyu, this continent falls apart."

Nods of agreement from the poor people.

"Your mages have failed you. Your 'Goddesses' have failed you. And your 'hero' has failed you. So you come to the one-true-church for salvation, for you stand at the end of your ropes ready to dangle. You come to Yeyu but do not plead for his mercy! You do not make the signs with your hands! You do not pray and kneel. You come here to our hallowed Northern soil and scream: 'Why have they forsaken us! Why have the Goddesses not answered our prayers? Why has the world fallen farther into the precipice than ever before? Simple. They NEVER were and never have been the keys to your salvation. There is only one who made our world possible. The one who set all in motion. The one who graciously placed flesh on your bones. The one who gave you your pathetic lives is the almighty Yeyu: PRAISE TO HIS NAME!"

"Praise to his name." The people muttered wearily.

The priest balled his fist. "Let me remind you what has caused our world to fall apart. Long ago, Yeyu the almighty created the world. A paradise for us to live in. A realm for the race of Men. But his sisters, your so-called Goddesses, burned with jealousy over his creation. So they swooped down from their unholy planes and ruined his perfect plan. They brought forth the opprobrious force called magic."

He grinned.

"And the monsters came into our lands. The odious offspring of these sinful enchantresses began to defile the earth. The dragons in the sky. The zombies raising from the mud. The sea serpents lurking beneath the waves. Did we raise blade and shield against them? NO! We studied them! We collected them and used them for our own power and wealth in sinful games. A game of dark rituals called Duel Monsters. We offered our young to them. We twisted their very lives to use these monsters to bring glory to our Houses. We call them _Duelists_. Children who have been taught the ways of perverse sorcery and their bodies ruined by crystals which poison their veins with Mana to summon the beasts from cards."

The crowd looked at the ground in shame. Many of them forced their children to play Duel Monsters.

"Listen now, you poor souls. The time of the Golden Flames is upon us. Soon Yeyu will bathe the world in his righteous fire and turn the wicked into ashes while we, the saved, will inherit the earth. But he cannot do it alone. This is not the time to cower. You must defend the will of Yeyu, with your lives if need be, for this is the time of the sword and the ax. The grim reaper smiles, waiting for the Warriors of Yeyu to send him the souls of the unbelievers. It is time to fight. Will you help me, defend our world!"

Blair slowly stepped away as the crowds cheered, and ran for the forest. "This is not good," she said. "Not good at all."

Her dragon chirped in her arms. Blair ran for a tree and excavated through a pile of dead leaves until she found a claymore safe and sound. She strapped the weapon over her shoulder with a baldric and pressed on down a dirt road. It was raining heavily, but her cloak was enchanted to be waterproof, and even provided heat for her to keep her warm.

The dragon peered his head out of her cloak and sniffed.

"Yeah, there's no time, little guy. They know about her. And if I know the Covenant, they will kill her if they find her." She smiled. "But I doubt they will. She can summon dragons. She's tough. Powerful. She'll be no easy warrior to take down. Now I just need to know where I can find her."


	2. Part 1: The Girl from Nowhere

**Part 1: Great Gift of Dragonfire**

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

**_July 5th_**

**_Year 17 4AOS_**

**_Normandia_**

**_1800 miles across the Azure Ocean_**

* * *

The waters of the great Cameron Falls fell from 1000 ft. from a hanging valley located above the village of Dragon Tooth, which got its name from the countless fossilized teeth of ancient dragons located around a five-mile radius of the town.

The valley above from, which the falls inclined, ended with pendulous cliffs that delved into the river, Fair Maiden. During the rainy seasons, the falls bloated, making its majesty increase tenfold.,

A young, golden-haired maiden stared up at the falls from her bedroom window. "Another day," she thought. "Another day, another copper penny."

No joke, for that was all she was tipped with during her shifts at the tavern every night.

Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda was the maiden's name. It was Ancient Norman for_ Great Gift Born from Dragonfire_. But many in the town thought she was anything but. Though a fair-faced girl in the eyes of many, poor Avi was officially labeled as the village idiot due to various mishaps caused by her cluelessness.

_"She's such a ninny!"_ said the tailor with her lady friends as they had tea, exchanging stories of their unfortunate crossings with Avi. _"The little clutz held more than she could carry in groceries and fell into my fountain. And her head in the clouds instead of looking where she was going! Scared all the birds away, she did. Now they never come. Gift Born from Dragonfire indeed."_

_"That's nothing,"_ replied the shoe cobbler. _"The bitch chased a butterfly into my garden and smashed all my vegetables. Poor Roldan had to compensate me with his own produce and hardly had any to make supper at the tavern. That poor, poor man. He takes her in when nobody else would, and this is how she repays him? By dragging his name through the mud and making his tavern the laughing stock of Normandia? Shameful."_

Avellana was many things to the villagers, but a _Great Gift_ was not one of them.

Avi gave a heavy sigh and stared at two Gray Wing dragons soaring over the falls hunting for elk. No one in the village feared them, for they were a trouble to no one so long as they kept their distance. Still, a company of Felgrand knights patrolled the town just in case; for dragons were unpredictable creatures.

A loud whoosh caused her room to shake. She eagerly leaned out the window and saw two knights atop a Normandian Blue Beast. But in the game of Duel Monsters, it was known as **_Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1_**.

Avi rested her chin on her palm and fluttered her eyelashes while gazing dreamily at the riders. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being swept off her feet by a handsome knight riding a dragon, just like the princesses from the Ages of Old. She hoped to marry a Dragon Rider the likes of Ser Jayce Ryder the Crimson Blade, or Ser Bradley Goldenshield the Knight of the Silver Hills.

Or perhaps she would be so bold as to be a Dragon Rider herself. She wrote stories about it in her journal. Tales of charging into battle atop of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon while aiding a handsome prince in golden armor in a battle against Orcs.

She closed her eyes and let the gentle mountain breeze caress her face. Avi smiled, pretending she was riding her ferocious mount. In her mind, she saw the clouds whipping by her, and the patchwork quilt of agriculture in the countryside below her. Behind her was her knight in shining armor, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck...then unlacing her gown so he could fondle her flesh...

"AVI!" someone shouted.

Avi gasped and snapped out of her dilly dally; her eyes blinking wildly with the shock that tingled her core. She looked to the left and then to the right in confusion, searching for the one who called her.

"AVI!" the raspy voice called out again. It was her step-father, Roldan Salvatore, the owner of the inn, dubbed the Drunken Dragon Rider. "Where the hell are you, girl?"

"I'm coming sir, I was just using the bathroom!" Avi called down from the doorway near the top of the stairs. Her voice rang soft and sweet, almost like a whisper.

Roldan grumbled like an angry bear. "Well, I need you to go to the market and get us spices and chicken. And hurry it up, we've got customers!"

"Yes, sir!"

Roldan sniffed indignantly. "And don't be late! Or no table scraps for you tonight!"

Avi quickly sped back into her room and rummaged her drawers for her riding cloak. Heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs, they stopped in front of the door to her room. Avi turned. When she saw Roldan standing sternly in the doorway, she gave a meek gasp.

He formed a cruel smile with his chapped lips and walked towards her. "Stand," he said.

"Why?" Avi asked timidly.

"Let me see you," he said. "Today's October the Fourteenth. This is the day they found you, right?"

Avi nodded to show he was correct. She could not find it within herself to speak. That look in his eye and his careful movements meant only one thing. Avi did not want him to 'see' her, but she knew better than to confront him.

She remembered to stand up straight, for it displeased Roldan to see her slouching. Roldan put his hand over his mouth as his cold, brown, eyes slithered back and forth studying Avi inch by inch.

"You've gone up another size," he commented very pleasedly.

Avi knew what he was talking about. She blushed, hunching her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her breasts, to which Roldan sniggered cruelly.

"Let me see," he said.

When Avi refused to move, he stepped forward and undid her nightgown for her. She cooed timidly, feeling her garment getting looser.

"Now, now," Roldan said. "None of that. Stop slouching!" he suddenly snapped.

Avi straightened her back.

"Good girl," said Roldan, looking into her eyes. He admired the rainbow hue that glowed about her iris, giving off a strong Norman heritage, another clue to her mystery. "Your mother took the liberty to get you a new uniform. She left it wrapped in a parcel in the bathroom. See that you wear it."

"I will."

Roldan's sick grin stretched even wider. "He's coming to see you, again."

"Who?"

"Ser Godfrey, dearest. He came by in the night while you were sleeping."

"Ser Godfrey? Papa, he's a horrible man."

"And you will treat him with the utmost respect, do you understand? Ser Godfrey is a hero in this town, Avi. Treat him like one, for he has returned home from that meanless war against those ravenous Centaurs of the Indigo Plains."

"What did he say about me?" Avi asked, quaking where she stood as Roldan's fingers slid across her stomach.

"He was tired and hungry. Naturally, your mother and I were quick to feed him and supply him with ale. As he ate, he told us the stories of his battles. Wonderous tales worthy of song, I tell you. But you can't expect anything less from a man like Ser Godfrey. After he told us the story of his deeds in the Battle of Saldari Lake, he said that all he thought about at night was you."

"That surprises me not," Avi replied. "It seems like all he does is think of me."

Roldan halted his fingers' pleasant journey through Avi's body and looked at her with a blank expression on his face. A gargoyle at the temple had a far more pleasant glare by comparison.

"You are the village idiot, Avi!" he reminded her starkly. "And being so, you are lucky that a man of great stature such as him has an interest in you. You should be honored. Becuase of Ser Godfrey and his band our lands are kept safe from vagabonds and brigands, bandits, boogeyman, and other menaces of the wild too dangerous for our lazy overweight town guards to go after."

"But what does he want with a lowly village idiot like myself?" Avi asked.

"That is his business, not mine. So long as there is gold involved, I don't care what he does to you."

He took her nightgown and walked away, leaving her alone, naked, anxious, embarrassed, and chilled. Avi gasped for air in quick sessions as though she looked at a dragon directly in the face. Tears streamed down her eyes. That's all she was to the people of this town.

An idiot. A piece of meat. An ornament to be ogled at.

But if that's how things were, that's how things were. She had no power to change how the people viewed her, or how her father used her.

She gingerly walked across the hall to the bathroom where a hot bath was already drawn. The parcel containing her new outfit rested on top of the toilet. She stepped into the water, wincing from the slight sting the blistering bath gave her toes. But she grew used to it, and sat down on the wooden stool. She found a bar of soap, doused it in the water, and started rubbing it against her skin. As the hot water coursed down her flesh in gentle streams, she found an aura of serenity and felt calm.

Her father demanded she looked perfect tonight; for he was to be treating a knight with a proposition. By his command, she had her hair fashioned into two little pigtails with baby blue bows. And now it was the moment of truth. The new clothes her mother gave her.

Avi's new barmaid outfit consisted of nothing more than a bodice corset of brown, engraved, leather and a tan mini-skirt no doubt to give the customers a good view of her legs, partially covered by leg-length white socks topped with black ribbons. She looked at herself in the mirror, hunching her shoulders timidly.

Her outfit was too raunchy. Nevertheless, she had to quickly adjust to wearing it for her father's sake. She forced a smile, and then looked at the bright side of the situation.

Showing off as much skin as possible had earned her enough silver coins to purchase a few luxuries such as books, some candy, and new underwear for herself. Avi put on thick black boots to walk the muddy, pebble-laden streets of Dragon's Tooth. A belt choker with embroidered leather was wrapped around her thin neck, completing her look.

Avi gave herself one last look in the mirror, and applied gloss to her naturally pink lips before she darted down the stairs past the tavern which was being swept by her mother in preparation for the customers.

Avi stepped outside and went around the inn to the garden in the backyard. It was her only sanctuary in the town. The bushes of roses, dragon blossoms, jeweled bells, and other exotic flora rose high over the white fence, acting as a wall that shielded her from the troubles of the town.

Not long ago, Avi had installed a water fountain with a birdbath which attracted very small, fluffy, yellow-bellied blue birds known as Normandian Azure-Wings. They were used to Avi coming to the garden to tend to the vegetables and the flowers she grew to sell in town for an extra bit of coin.

The Azure-Wings chirped happily in the peach tree as if they were trumpeters in a royal palace hall, announcing the coming of the queen. The brave ones fluttered from their perches to the white-stone pathway where they scampered around at her ankles.

"Hello," Avi said cheerfully.

She picked up a basket perched on the workbench by the side of the inn. She held it in her arm and walked around the garden picking flowers healthy enough and colorful enough to sell.

She went to her knees to examine a multi-colored six-petaled flower. She grinned, for they were all in bloom. She picked up a pair of clippers lying on the ground and snipped them off, adding them to her basket. Two Azure-Wings hopped towards her and stood there watching her work.

"Ser Godfrey is coming to see me," Avi told the birds. She threw another flower into her basket. "Papa says he has a proposition for me."

The second bird, a male by the scarlet trident-shaped mark on its belly, chirped in response. Avi took the chirp as a question.

"What he wants, I don't know. What do you think he has in store for me?"

The bird chirped again.

"Marriage? You think so? Oh, Safaani's grace, I hope not. The town sees him as a hero, but don't let that fool you. You don't know what kind of person he is. You won't believe the things he has done to me over the years."

She sighed when she realized what she was doing.

"Now I know I've gone mad. I'm talking to a bird! As if you even know what I'm saying anyway."

Avi felt guilty for saying that when she saw the male tilt his head to the side with a sad twinkle in his beady black eyes. Avi ran a finger down his head, smiling to show she did not mean to say that.

"Sorry," she said. "By the way, how is he doing?"

Understanding what she meant, the bird flew to the peach tree, wrapping his little black feet lightly around a branch where his nest was perched. Avi put the last of the colorful flowers into her basket. She got up, wiped the dirt off her hands and knees, then sauntered to the nest. She peered inside, and saw the last of the five hatchlings still cowering in the corner.

"You're still here?" she asked.

The baby bird gave a squeaky chirp in embarrassment.

"Come on now. You promised. It's been a week since your brothers and sisters left. Don't you at least want to try?"

The Azure-Wing chick squeaked sadly.

"Just try," she implored him sympathetically. "If you fly, you'll be free. Or do you prefer to be like me, and be cooped up in this place forever like a prison?"

Avi cupped her hands together, to which the baby bird beettled into quickly with two quick hops.

The sky was starting to turn gray, and the trees quivered from the fierce winds of the summer storm approaching.

"Hmm," Avi said. "The day could be better, but that is no excuse not to try at least."

Another Gray Wing flew over the town with a powerful whoosh, and created a great wind that rustled the leaves in the trees. It roared loudly, causing the other Azure-Wings to chirp in a fearful frenzy, save for the baby bird, who jumped up and down in the sanctuary of Avi's palms with excitement.

The sight of the baby bird's sensation caused Avi to giggle. "You see? He's flying, too. You can do it. Just do what he does."

The bird flapped and flapped its wings until it started to hover in the air. "You did it!" Avi cried out with joy.

The bird flew in circles around the garden and landed back into her hands. "Go on! Go on! Your friends are waiting for you." She kissed the chick, boosting his confidence. "Go! Get as far away from here as you possibly can."

The baby bird flew out of her hands and joined the other young ones as they took off in a large flock. He disappeared from her view.

"I wish I could," Avi said glumly. She suspired mournfully and picked up her basket.

"Avi!" her mother yelled from the kitchen window. "Are you working? Or just lollygagging?"

"Sorry mama," Avi called back.


	3. Dueling Fool

**Blair**

* * *

It was still raining heavily, though that did not surprise her. She was in the Storm Coasts, after all, a realm ruled by the mythical Thunder Dragons. Thanks to them constantly fighting over the Stormy Seas, thunder and lightning were as common as a gentle breeze. West. They said she was out west. But west where? Was she in Emboldor? Feldia? Riftgaard? Gardenrealm? She cursed herself for relying on rumors. The more she realized it, she was following the tale of a guy who knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy. She slapped herself on the forehead for realizing it.

Her dragon chirped.

"No! You just chased down and ate a squirrel thirty minutes ago! I am not going to an inn. We only have a few gold coins left and a handful of pennies. If I am to continue this journey, I need money. I can't keep wasting it every time you want to stuff your face! For the love of Safaani!"

Her stomach rumbled. Blair's face formed an awkward expression. "Oh...Well. I guess maybe we could stop by an inn. But if I do, I can't get you that collar you always wanted. You know, the one from the window? And thanks to your last meal, I can't purchase a horse. Man, that would have made this journey a lot easier. Too bad Jaden couldn't come with, but he's back in the capital training. I wish he came along. It feels so lonely without him."

_Kee hee hee hee hee _chuckled the dragon.

"What are you on about?" snapped Blair. "Just stop it!"

She heard someone laughing in front of her. Blair stopped. A man stepped out from behind the tree. He was obese and naked from the waist up, sporting buckled, leather trousers, and boots. He wore a kettle-hat helmet on his head to shield him from the rain. Judging from the emblem engraved on the side, it was stolen from a soldier of the town guard. Then, six more men came out of their hiding places, brandishing cleavers, knives, and truncheons.

" 'ello, poppet," he said. "Wot's a pretty thing like you doing in these parts all alone? Don't ya know there's bad men about?"

"Yeah," said a skinny fellow wearing rusty armor over striped pumpkin pants. "Bad men preying on helpless little girls like you. We'll be willin' to let you pass if you hand over all the goods on ya."

"O' aye," said the one in the kettle-hat helm. "Ah, and that sword of yours, too. That's a handsome weapon. Looks rather big for ya. I think it will be better if I took it off yer 'ands."

Blair felt someone tug at the hemline of her cloak. "And this here cloak looks like good material." He swiped it off her shoulders. Blair was frozen. The men stared at her masterwork leather bodice and skirt. Her boots went all the way up to her knees and they were embroidered with floral etchings. She wore a small backpack with sheaths holding daggers, maps, and health potions. She held on to her dragon tightly.

The man brought her magic cloak to his nose and sniffed it. "Mmm. She smells like a peach."

Another man yanked her sack of coins from her belt. "Seems a little light," he said. "But the more the merrier." He added Blair's money to a sack full of stolen coins from their past victims.

"Wot's that thing in yer arms, love?" asked the man in the kettle-hat helm. "Is that a dragon?"

The other bandits crowded around Blair to see the creature.

"It's a dragon alright," said a bandit wearing wooden armor. "There's a Red Priest in town who will pay good coin for it. Well, for its hide anyway."

"Take my sword if you want," Blair said helplessly, or at least she tried to sound that way. "But leave my dragon alone."

The bandit in the kettle-hat helm undid the buckle of her baldric. When he tried to take the sword, he fell straight to the ground and landed with a splash in the mud. "Bloody hell!" he shouted. "This thing weighs a ton!"

Blair wrinkled her nose and smiled. "The sword only lets me carry it. So it will do you no good."

The bandit in wooden armor hurried towards Blair. "Then we'll be taking your pet!"

The baby dragon opened its mouth and released a jet of flames at the bandit. The fire was so powerful, not even the rain could put him out. He hollered and screamed, waving his hands in the air, shouting at his comrades for help. The baby dragon flew out of Blairs arms. She reached for the daggers in her backpack. She tossed two of them at a couple of bandits, striking them directly on the neck. They both gagged, gurgling blood as they fell on their knees and fell face first in the mud.

Blair knelt down and picked up her claymore, which was as light as a feather in her grip. The blade was metallic white and the guard was dark brown. The handle was wrapped in black leather and there was a keychain dangling from the ringed pommel. She swung the massive blade with all her might, hacking the kettle-hat bandit's head off. A bandit roared, charging at her with his hammer. Blair performed a beautiful backflip, dodging his assault. The bandit was stunned. How could anyone move like that with such a large blade? That was the last thing he pondered before Blair decapitated him.

The last bandit tried to run away. Blair reached for a small crossbow holstered on her lower back. She aimed and fired, sticking the bandit in the back. He held his arms out in pain as he froze and gagged. He fell to his knees and...SPLAT! He fell on the ground.

Blair gathered her things. She sheathed her daggers back on her backpack and buckled her claymore over her shoulder before drawing the cloak over herself again. The baby dragon flew from the trees and landed on her shoulder. She thought she would loot the corpses. After all, many of them had purses full of coin and Star Chips on them. She rubbed her chin and smiled, for her dragon was a winner in this, too.

"All right, little guy. Looks like meat's back on the menu for ya. Eat up."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

She did not want to leave her little sanctuary, but duty calls. She left the garden and joined the throng of busybodies flooding through the streets of the town.

A large pig walked about the streets sniffing the ground for an easy meal. Hens went by in large groups, looking for a way to escape the crowd that bloated the streets. A white goose led her chicks down the road. She looked at Avi, and quacked before waddling toward the river to lead her young for a swim.

Avi put on a brown riding cloak, and pulled the hood over her head so as not to be seen by Ser Godfrey, an old and very perverted knight who made it a habit of harassing her. Nevertheless, she had to hide from the town anyway. As previously stated, poor Avi wasn't very well thought of, due to her knack for finding trouble when she least expected it.,

On more than one occasion, Avi found herself being locked in the pillory at the town square, punished for various mishaps such as accidentally slipping in the potions shop and breaking every bottle in the alchemist's display cases. Falling into a pond, and scaring a horse into a charge all over town when she just wanted nothing more than to pet it.

She did not want any trouble today but she was still feeling violated by her step-father's touchy behavior earlier. Avi cautiously blended with the crowd, and kept her flowers on display, hoping to sell them for one copper penny, but they were so beautiful that the patrons would be so generous as to pay her with a silver coin or even a Gold Star Chip, buying all the flowers she had.

But Avi knew the patrons who bought her flowers didn't show such generosity from the bottom of their hearts. No doubt, her immense beauty had captured their hearts. They would ask for 'favors' in return for buying her flowers, and when she refused, her flowers were tossed back at her face, and her purse was stolen. She cared not; for she made more on her shifts back in the tavern.

Roldan was too proud to admit it, but the sole reason why his business was doing so well was because of Avi. Everyone flocked from all parts of Dragon Tooth just to see her and flirt with her. This worried Avi, for she knew any moment they would pay her father just to have a night with her. Now that she was eighteen-years-old, she feared that dreadful thought was coming true. The men at the tavern touched her inappropriately often, and her father would say nothing.

"Flowers!" Avi called out as she walked into the market. "Freshly picked flowers. Sweep the love of your life off her feet with my beautiful roses, sun maidens, purple bells, and copper vines. Flowers! Get your flowers. One copper penny each!"

"Can I pluck your little flower?" asked the pig farmer as he and his brothers herded the swine to the butcher.

Avi ignored them and walked off. Their infernal laughter followed her until she reached the central fountain of the town plaza, her last stop before the bridge to the other side of town. A bell rang from one of the towers of the wall that surrounded the town. "A storm this way comes!" called the crier. "Stay dry and keep anything of value tied down!"

His news caused Avi to quicken her pace. Once she came to the bridge, she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting next to the bridge was a large and frightening creature. A Leogai, the lion-folk from the tropical islands far across the sea. He was a giant with the head of a lion covered in a thick mane of golden hair. He was wrapped in a dirty woven cloak. Flies eagerly buzzed all around him, hoping to get a piece of the chewed bones that littered the cracked pewter bowl laying next to him.

Avi took a few steps back, hoping the creature wouldn't look at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and calmed herself when she saw that he was sleeping. The Leogai's name was Ser Gerhalos; a hedge knight as the townsfolk called him; for he served no Lord and slept outside.

He made a habit of staring at Avi and snarling at her when she passed by. He had done this for years, earning himself the title as Avi's bully. The town almost loved him for that. Someone had to keep Avi in line when she walked through town, they all thought. Avi hated him for this, but at least he kept to himself, unlike Ser Godfrey.

Avi gulped. It was Friday, and that meant that he would be coming tonight with his gang of knights. It was going to be a long night tonight. Ser Godfrey's group was the rowdiest bunch of misfit knights Avi had ever seen. All of them had touched her butt at least once since Ser Godfrey invited them for dinner every weekend.

She had no time to worry about that. It was getting dark, and the tavern regulars would be coming to eat any moment. She needed to get the ingredients for supper or who knew what Roldan was going to do to her.

As soon as she mustered the courage to press forward on her errands, something gleaming in the window of the card shop had caught her eye.

"What's this?" she said. She approached the window and noticed that it was a new Structure Deck. **Rise of the True Dragons **was written in gold letters on the box. A dragon of great power was the ace card of the deck. A replica of the card was displayed in a plastic case below the stand holding up the deck.

* * *

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**LV 8**

_**If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the banished monster's original Level/Rank x 100. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monster in the Graveyard, except "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand"; Special Summon it to your field.**_

* * *

"Incredible beast," she breathed. "Look at the detail on it. Oh, if only I could get a deck like that. I'd be unstoppable."

A round of laughter erupted behind her. Avi turned, seeing a group of eight schoolboys standing behind her, clad in fine garments imprinted with ornamentation. Their pockets were full of gold to spend on booster packs and all the candies they could eat at the shop.

"You probably can't even play a Kuriboh," laughed a boy, very plump and freckle-faced. The shirt of his uniform was stained with orange juice and smudged with streaks of chocolate, which told Avi much about his mannerisms at the table. "A monster of such power and quality is not for you."

"Get lost, Avi! Only Duelists can play that dragon, and you are no Duelist," sneered another child, the clown of the group no doubt; for he obnoxiously wore a colorful propeller beanie on his head, and his clothes were not as extravagant as his peers.

"I am a Duelist!" she yelled. She fumbled through the pouches on her belt until she found her Dueling Deck. She held it up high for all of them to see. "See?" she asked, to which they all laughed.

Her cards were wrinkly and torn. Clearly unprofessional in their eyes. The plump boy fell on his knees. "Oh, Goddesses!" he wheezed. "That's so pathetic."

"Cards don't make one a Duelist!" said a boy with slicked gelled hair the color of gold. "You need a Duel Disk, too!" He held up a bracelet on his right wrist and morphed it into his very own customized Duel Disk. It shimmered with a brilliant gold finish and was inlaid with multi-colored jewels that glowed. Arcane circles acting as ornaments spun around the machine as the gadgets beeped and hummed upon being activated.

"Oh!" Avi said in wonder.

"You don't have one, do you?" asked a snobby boy with brown hair and glasses. "If not, then you're no Duelist."

"Duelists can still play on table tops!" Avi said. "It matters not where you play. So long as a person has cards, he or she is a Duelist."

"Yeah, right!" said the boy with the glasses. "Nobody Duels on tabletops anymore, save for lowly serfs like you! But I bet even if, by some miracle, you did have one, then you'd still lose."

"I'd bet your Duel Disk I won't!" Avi countered.

Oooo! The boys hooted.

The plump one put his hands behind his back. His lower lip tucked under his preposterously large front tooth. He walked towards her slowly and in wide steps. "So, the little peasant thinks she has game. Fine, we accept your challenge. I happen to have a spare Duel Disk in my backpack. It's hardly used since I got five jeweled ones for my name day. I'll let you borrow it if you can Duel all of us."

"I accept!" Avi shouted. "I'm not going to let you spoiled brats push me around!"

Ser Gerhalos snored lightly from his spot at the foot of the bridge. The plump boy tossed Avi the Duel Disk. She felt her arms almost giving way to the large size of the contraption. Now she understood why many Duelists had them compacted into small items like jewelry. She attached the cumbersome machine on her wrist. Already she felt her arm's muscles wailing in agony.

"Now what?" Avi asked.

"Now put your Dueling Deck into the display drive recognizer. A Life Point counter will display your score the entire match."

**LP 2000**

"Sounds easy enough. I'll go first." Avi drew. "I summon Lightning Conger in Attack Mode!" Avi placed the card on the digital card reader. In seconds, a large serpent with teal-colored skin, yellow fins, and lightning-shaped appendages magically manifested onto the field. Avi smiled and gasped in wonder. _Impressive_! She thought. I _summoned that. I can't believe it_!

**ATK/350 DEF/750**

**LV 3**

She used a spell to boost its power called Electro-Whip, which increased her Lightning Conger's ATK to 650. "That ends my turn!"

"She knows how to do a combo attack," said the boy with the glasses. "This peasant does know how to play."

"Surprised?" Avi said, trying to keep her feet from hopping up and down with excitement.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said the plump boy. "I summon Shine Knight in Attack Mode!" The Duel Disk shimmered and projected the tall knight in armor that looked like light made solid, and a brilliant white cape. He wielded a white lance and a shield. A red glow shined from the center of his helmet.

**ATK/400 DEF/1900**

**LV 3**

Avi thought there was some kind of mistake. Perhaps the boy was not as skilled as he claimed he was. The knight was clearly 250 points lower than her Lightning Conger. For a moment, she thought she could win the round, however, the boy performed a combo of his own with a spell called Shield and Sword. The spell switches the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field. Now Shine Knight's ATK was 1900 and Lightning Conger's increased, slightly, to 1050.

Still, the arithmetic was not in favor of Lightning Conger. The Shine Knight thrust his lance into the electric serpent's forehead, and shattered it to pieces, followed by a blast of wind.

"Oh no!" Avi cried, shielding her face with her forearm.

**Avi-1150 LP**

The boys laughed at her.

"See?" her plump opponent said. "You're going to have to come up with better combos than that. Any fool can equip spells onto their monsters. Come on! Let's see what you've got. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Lucky for Avi, Shield and Sword only lasted for the duration of his turn, so Shine Knight's ATK was back at 400. She drew her next card. "Okay, now that your knight is weak again, he is going to stand no chance against this. I summon Ray and Temperature." She summoned two creatures that resembled the Sun and the North Wind.

**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

**LV 3**

Avi attacked the Shine Knight, but her opponent knew what to do to take her hopes away. "Ha! You stupid girl! I activate my Spell Card! Rush Recklessly! This will increase my Shine Knight's attack by seven hundred points!"

Shine Knight's ATK was boosted to 1100 points. A fiery white aura enveloped him. He growled, feeling his body surging with power before raising his lance and jabbing it into the face of the Sun. Ray and Temperature blew up and shattered. Avi yelped as she fell on her butt. The boys laughed at her again.

**Avi-1050 LP**

"My turn," her opponent said. He drew, and summoned another monster. Altitude Knight. A monster whose Level was 4. The boy switched Shine Knight into Defense Mode, triggering his effect. Shine Knight's Level increased to 4. When it did, a black portal opened beneath the boy's feet. It was the Overlay Network, which meant one thing.

"I will Overlay my two monsters and Xyz Summon King of the Feral Imps!"

"Xyz Summon!" Avi shrieked. "Oh no!"

The monster towered over her by more than ten feet. A reptilian creature with patches of white fur on its wrists, ankles, and back of the head flowing down to the bottom of his tail in a large cape. Black spikes protruded from its arms, head, and down its back.

**ATK/2300 DEF/2000**

**Rank 4**

The boy could have attacked her Life Points directly and ended it, but he was having so much fun bullying Avi, that he ended his turn and gave her a fighting chance that she knew she didn't have.

"Um, I summon Monster Egg in Defense Mode!"

King of the Feral Imps smashed the little egg with his foot.

"Hard Armor, defend my Life Points!"

The King of the Feral Imps smashed the living suit of armor with ease, turning it into a heap of twisted metal.

"Weather Report go!"

WHAM! King of the Feral Imps demolished the fairy resembling a snowman.

Avi was getting nervous. The boy was having fun seeing her squirm and squeal. He especially liked it when she landed on her derriere; for her legs went up, giving the boys a good view up her skirt. Poor Avi did all she could to defend herself against the King of the Feral Imps, but he was too strong, and her monsters were so weak.

"Armaill!"

BOOM!

"Root Water!"

SMASH!

Mystical Sheep Number Two!"

"Baaa!" cried the sheep when the King of the Feral Imps' claws slashed it down to size.

"You've wasted enough of my time," said the plump boy. "I summon the Illusory Gentlemen!"

**ATK/1500 DEF/1600**

"Attack her Beaver Warrior!" he commanded.

The strange monster he summoned, a tall phantom in orange old-fashioned clothes and a black spiked scepter leaped forward and smashed his weapon on Beaver Warrior's head. The defensive monster disappeared leaving Avi wide open. King of the Feral Imps charged forward and punched Avi in the stomach. She yelled and was launched two feet in the air. She hit the ground hard on her back, and then rolled violently to a stop as her Life Points went to 0.

She could hear their infernal laughter from her position, face down in the dirt.

"That's right, you peasant! In the dirt! That's where you belong."

"My turn!" said the boy with the glasses, morphing his signet ring into an engraved Duel Disk of platinum and myrrh. "I want to have a go with her."

"Get up, serf!" said the freckle-faced boy. "Make it fast, Winston, I want to Duel her next!"

Winston sneered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well? Come on now, get up! I haven't got all day!"

"B-b-but you beat m-m-me already?" Avi was on the verge of tears. Meanwhile, Ser Gehalos yawned and smacked his lips.

The plump boy laughed at her timidness. "The deal was you could have my Duel Disk if you played against all of us. I beat you, so now it's my friend's turn to give you the spanking you so rightfully deserve, you filthy peasant!"

"But..." Avi stuttered.

"DUEL!" shouted the boy. "You first, flea!"

Avi shuffled her deck, placed it in the drive recognizer, and drew. "I summon Flame Dancer in Attack Mode!"

**ATK/550 DEF/450**

"How pathetic," Winston said. He chuckled drawing his card. "And here you thought you could have a deck like Rise of the True Dragons for your own. You insult the game just thinking about it. A powerful dragon such as that is only worthy of real Duelists like us."

The boys shouted and jeered in agreement.

"How dare you think you can play with us!" said Winston. "Weaklings like you insult this game of honor and power! Well, I'm about to make you pay, flea! I summon Great Angus in Attack Mode!"

He summoned an angry bellowing four-legged beast with tusks, purple ears, and molten-yellow eyes brimming with a lust for violence.

**ATK/1800 DEF/600 LV 4**

"No!" Avi implored them. "You've made your point. I won't play ever again, I swear it!"

"Good girl," said Winston. Great Angus puffed out steam from its nostrils and slid its frontal left claw in the dirt, ready for a charge. "I'm glad we've been able to teach you a lesson today. But the deal was that we'd let you use Jason's Duel Disk if you Dueled all of us. So that's what you're going to do. And you're going to be a good little girl and play against all of us, right?"

"Please no," Avi said bowing.

"Good," said Winston. "Take your punishment! Great Angus, attack her Flame Dancer!"

Great Angus roared. He violently charged towards the Flame Dancer, shaking the earth with each step. WHAM! Great Angus headbutted Flame Dancer, and dealt 1250 points of damage to Avi.

**Avi-750 LP**

For good measure, Great Angus headbutted Avi, too. She grunted and was knocked on her back again, legs going up to give the boys the view they so cruelly desired. Avi picked herself up and suddenly changed.

"I'm not going down without a fight," she said. She drew. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Fire rose from the ground in front of Avi, and took the form of a quadrupedal green dragon with ivory horns and claws.

**ATK/1500 DEF/800**

Avi held up a spell. This combo she was about to play won her a victory against a drunk at the tavern. "I activate Dragon's Gun Fire!" she shouted, feeling a rush of confidence cool her quaking body. "When I have a dragon on the field, I can activate one of the two effects on the card. And I choose the second one. I can destroy a face-up monster on the field with a defense of 800 or less."

Winston thought so lowly of Avi that he was shocked she pulled off such a combo. If she could do that, then it meant she had some skill. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he thought. Nevertheless, Blackland Fire Dragon opened its mouth and shot a powerful fireball at Great Angus. When it hit, the fireball engulfed Great Angus in white-hot flames, reducing it to ashes.

"But I am not finished!" Avi cried. "I activate the Spell, Dragon Treasure, which will increase my Blackland Fire Dragon's attack to eighteen-hundred. Attack him directly!"

Blackland Fire Dragon inhaled deeply, and released a jet of flames at Winston, burning all but 200 of his Life Points. His peers were not too pleased with this. His overconfidence got the best of him, but having played the game for so long, he remedied the situation by playing is Summoned Skull.

**ATK/2500 DEF/1200 LV 6**

Winston then combined Summoned Skull with Dark Energy, an Equip-Spell that boosted the power of Fiend-Type monsters. Avi whimpered, taking a step back when the holographic board projecting the monster's ATK displayed 2800. Summoned Skull pointed his claws toward the sky, conjuring up powerful bolts of lightning that surged into his arms to collect enough energy for his attack.

"Lightning Strike!" Winston commanded, and his Summoned Skull launched the lightning bolts at Avi's Blackland Fire Dragon. The dragon raised its head, bellowing in agony with a shaky, weak roar before it exploded. The blast launched Avi backward, and she landed on the ground with a thud on her belly. Once her Life Points hit 0, the boys began to shout and jump to see whose turn it was to humiliate Avi next.

"My turn! My turn!" said the boy with the propeller hat. "I want to Duel her!" He dashed for the path, and morphed his ring into a Duel Disk as quick as thinking, beating the other boys to Avi.

The Life Points counted back up. Avi grimaced, still face down in the dirt; her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Play!" he said.

"Please no more," Avi begged.

"Play!" said the plump boy. "Or I will call the guard and tell him you were bothering us. Deny it all you want, you know they never believe you."

Avi was right. She would rather get pummeled at Duel Monsters than being arrested and forced to spend a week on the pillory. These boys have caused her trouble before while she was there, forcing her to be at the mercy of their mischief and morbid curiosity.

Why is this town so cruel to me? Avi wondered. Her face became a mask of defiance and she got back on her feet.

She had to tough it out. She had to show them she was not afraid. She was close to beating Winston. She just needed one, even if it meant getting beaten by the rest of them. If she could pull off a victory against this stupid-looking boy at least, she would go home content knowing one of them was going to be haunted by his loss for the rest of his days.

She wanted to beat him out of all the boys who were bullying her. He was rather goofy-looking; one eye blue and the other yellowish-green. His nose was round, his face spotted with freckles and mouth lined with dimples.

The boy, whom his friends called Kolby, thumbed his nose at Avi while wriggling his fingers. That just fueled her drive to beat him even more.

"I'll go first this time," said Kolby. "I use the Spell Card known as Ancient Telescope! This will let me see the top five cards of your deck."

Avi cried out in shock when her cards flew out of her deck and flew over Kolby's face. He laughed, both hands slapping his belly. "How pathetic is that?" he blurted out. "Goddesses, this match is going to end quick, and I don't even have to try. I summon Kotodama in Defense Mode."

He summoned a sickly-looking spirit with greenish-black skin covered in glowing orange runes. He wore a torn skirt colored dark blue. His wrists and ankles decorated with gold bands. A plume of red hair protruded from the top of his bald head. He gave an eerie wail upon being summoned to the field.

**ATK/0 DEF/1400**

**LV 4**

"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" Avi shouted, summoning a great, blue dragon. It swooped over the field and landed behind Avi with a thunderous crash. With an ATK of 1400, it was too weak to take on Kotodama, until she used Dragon Treasure to boost its ATK to 1700, ridding it from the field with a powerful fireball attack.

Avi thought she had the upper hand with the match, but then Kolby summoned Mr. Volcano, a devious gentleman with the gift of pyromancy.

**ATK/2100 DEF/1300**

**LV 5**

Again, Avi found herself getting trounced the entire match. Her monsters were turned to ash one-by-one. On her last turn, she summoned a Petit Moth in Defense Mode. Kolby summoned another Pyro-Type monster called Fireyarou, which he used to destroy the Petit Moth and leaving Avi wide open for an attack by Mr. Volcano.

Avi was bathed in flames that burned the rest of her Life Points away. Mr. Volcano blew her a kiss and shot a ball of magma at her chest. Again, Avi was sent flying, this time landing on her butt.

Again, the boys gathered round to see who could beat her again. For the next fifteen minutes, Avi found herself being clawed by a Leogun. Slashed from the cursed blade of a Swordstalker! Punched by the heavy fist of a Stone Ogre Grotto, burned from the white-hot flames of the three-headed dragon; Yamadron, and smashed by the spiked balls of the machine Spikebot, all the while listening to the infernal melody of the boy's laughter. The found delight in making Avi suffer, despite she was their senior by ten or eleven years.

When the boys had their fun, Winston removed the Duel Disk from Avi's arm. He removed her deck from the drive recognizer and tossed them at her.

"My cards!" Avi sobbed, desperately trying to pick them up. The boys said farewell to her before marching into the shop, many of them stepping on her cards. One managed to even get her fingers. "Ouch!" she cried.

A cruel laugh responded.

Avi saw that her cards were now wet, torn and bent beyond recognition. They were useless to her now. She pouted on the ground and sniffed sadly. The bell rang five times, signifying the hour was getting late. She picked herself up and proceeded to cross the bridge to the market. But before she could take another step, she stopped and gasped with fright.

Ser Gerhalos was looking at her. The noise she and the boys made no doubt woke him. And he was very grouchy.

He wriggled his ears as he looked at Avi poisonously. Avi backed away cautiously not knowing whether to apologize for staring at him or to say nothing at all. The warrior's golden-black eyes seemed to burn with fury. He opened his mouth an roared. Avi screamed and ran away, sprinting across the bridge and toward safety.

She picked a bad time to ponder this, for she was still looking Ser Gerhalos. He was not at all pleased with her staring at him and roared. Avi yelped and ran away to the laughter of many who saw the spectacle. But their laughter increased two-fold when she slipped on an apple core and landed on the ground with a thud. Her basket fell out of her arms, and her flowers spilled all over the dirt. Some fell into a puddle of mud, ruining them.

She got up and dusted herself off, surprised she did not dirty her uniform as much as she thought she had.

"Oh well," she thought, seeing her flowers strewn all over the ground. So far, all Avi sold was one sun maiden, a beautiful flower that looked like the hair of a blonde woman. There was a commotion coming from the square as two Duelists readied themselves for a Duel. They were the Hartford brothers, the son of the town's ruler. No doubt they were taking this chance to show off the new Duel Disks they received.

"Lenard and Romulus. On their way to Duelist Academy I suppose," said the silversmith.

"That doesn't surprise me," said a fat and grouchy woman. "Comin' 'ere t' show off the new toys daddy gave 'em."

"Ah, what does it matter?" said the silversmith. "I love me a good Duel."

Lenard started first, summoning a Satellarknight Deneb, which allowed him to add a Satellarknight to his hand. He found what he needed shuffled his deck and continued. He played a spell called Ties of the Brethren and summoned two more Satellarknights and he placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

Avi beamed at how marvelous the monsters looked. The Satellarknights were a very popular archtype to use these days. She had never seen them before, only heard about them from traveling Duelists who came into town to play before the ruler Lord Roger Hartford who loved a good Duel more than wine, women, and money. And he had all of those comforts, so much that he spoiled his sons with his wealth, not having them work a day in their lives.

Romulus's turn. He played a Spell Card called Gem-Knight Fusion. He tossed three Gem Knights into the Graveyard summoning Gem-Knight Master Diamond. He was a tall and menacing figure whose armor of the purest platinum brought a presence of beauty to the playing field. With his new monster, he dominated the first three turns of the game.

Lenard struck back into the top with a vengeance when he summoned Satellarknight Altair. That triggered the summoning of Satellarknight Procyon. He flipped up a trap called Oasis of Dragon Souls, bringing back Deneb setting up for an Xyz Summon. Three of Lenard's Satellarknights stacked on top of each other and became Satellarknight Triverr who wiped the field clean by sending all of Romulus's cards back where they came from with the removal and an Xyz Material. He removed another causing Triverr to forcefully discard a card from his brother's hand.

SLASH! The Stellarknight attacked directly knocking Romulus to the ground with a great crash. The crowd around them cheered, marveled by the amazing comeback Lenard performed.

Romulus was more than ready to win back their admiration. He kept slapping down Gem-Knight Fusion and summoned Gem-Knight Citrine (**ATK/2200**), Gem-Knight Zirconia (**ATK/2900**), and Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (**ATK/2400**).

The crowd oohed and ahhed. None more than Avi who was left dazzled at the beautiful knights who based a motif on precious gems. She had never seen a Duel like this before. As the crowd began to swarm to catch the action, it began to get harder to see. She had to stand on the tips of her feet to see anything. She moved to a nearby chapel and climbed to the top to watch the Duel. What a view! Even better than anyone in the square. She sat comfortably atop a gargoyle eagerly awaiting the next move.

Romulus wasn't done. Using the effects of one of his fallen Gem-Knights, he was able to bring back another Gem-Knight Fusion and summoned Gem-Knight Primsmaura (**ATK/2450**)

BAM! BAM! BAM! Lennard was defeated. The crowd cheered. Even though he lost, Lenard stood up and bowed together with his brother. It was an excellent match.

"YOU THERE! GIRL!" cried the monk who worked in the chapel.

Avi gasped and looked down. The stern monk pointing up at her. "What are you doing up there! This is sacred ground! Climb down at once!"

Before Avi could budge, the gargoyle's neck started to crack. "Oh no!" she cried. The stone gave way, sending her tumbling down into a chicken wagon. It broke her fall, but she shattered the chicken's cages and broke a dozen of their eggs. She was covered in thick layers of yoke which stuck to hay and feathers.

The townsfolk pointed at her and laughed. To make matters worse, Avi landed in a position that left her legs wide open, giving the men a good view up her skirt. She blushed and pressed her hands between her legs to cover her panties from their view. Meanwhile, the chickens escaped flapping away into the streets in fright. Feathers flew everywhere.

"My chickens! My eggs!" called the egg farmer. "How could you!? These were for the Baron's grand banquet tonight. Now the bakers will have no eggs to make the cakes. I will lose everything for this!"

"I am so sorry sir," said a town guard, coming to the scene. "I'm sure the Baron will understand once we explain."

"Who is she!" cried the egg farmer. "Who is she to do this to me? I'm ruined!"

"A thousand apologies," said the guard. "She's Avi."

The monk joined the two men. "Aye, she's just the local idiot," he said.

"I-I'm sorry," said Avi. "Please, it was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"Come with me, young lady!" the monk said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back to the inn.


	4. The Lion of Dragon Tooth

Avi was in for a world of hurt after her father answered the door. The monk reported her mischief and demanded someone compensate his chapel to repair the broken gargoyle who was more than a hundred years old.

The chicken farmer also demanded money for the loss of most of his products and the chickens he lost. Rolden had no choice and paid the two men for their trouble. Once they were gone, he slammed the door shut. He turned to Avi and pulled one of her pigtails. Avi gasped in agony and humiliation, flinging her arms around trying to get away.

"I will deal with you after your shift you stupid bitch!" Avi's nose was blasted with his rancid breath soured with ale. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up! NOW" He turned her around and smacked her bottom three times in front of the customers. "GO ON!"

"Yes! Yes, sir!" Avi whimpered as she frightfully scrambled upstairs to clean the mess she was covered in. She could hear Javon and his friends laughing at her and hooting at her from their table, teasing Avi for being in trouble. This only made her face burn with embarrassment.

By the time she was done with her cleaning herself, the world had grown dark and the rains began to pour all over Dragon's Tooth. The band started to play their lively tunes and the tavern became full. Avi hurried downstairs before she got into even more trouble.

Her eyes darted from right to left, scanning for troublemakers. So far it was just the farmers who came to the tavern for dinner after a long day's work in the fields.

"Wench!" one of them shouted. "An ale on the double!"

"Right away sir," said Avi, taking out her notepad and pen. "What else would you like?"

"Give me a slab of Niwatori chicken meat. And some rye bread. And a slab of cheese; make it quick!"

"I will, sir," Avi said, jotting down the order.

"Well, get a move on it!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir!" said Avi. She scampered away, pigtails flailing up and down with each step.

"Hey, Avi, can I get four ales here!" called the blacksmith who was treating his friends for supper.

"Right away, sir!" Avi said, writing their orders on her pad as well.

She came back with their drinks. More thirsty patrons bellowed out for Avi, using obscene language towards her.

"Wench! Where be our drinks?" shouted the shoe cobbler.

"I'll be right with you, sir!" Avi called.

"Work faster!" he shouted.

Avi ignored him and brought another customer his myrtleberry mead. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Avi," the blacksmith said, putting a gold Star Chip into her pouch.

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

"You're a hard worker, Avi. Honest pay for honest work."

"AVI!" someone shouted. "Where's my food!"

"Your roast duck is almost done, sir."

Avi scampered to another customer on the second floor. Elk antler chandeliers hanging up on the ceiling lit the evening with candles that gave off the scent of pine. The windows gave a panoramic view of the town and the majestic Cameron Falls could be still be seen in the twilight standing proudly above the town.

As she wrote down the customer's order, she felt someone tug at her skirt and lifted it up.

"Oh!" she cried.

"Nice, very nice," said the man.

He was a knight in a brown robe with a chestplate of metal painted with vintage playing card symbols, which were the red clubs of the house he was serving. He was bald and sported gray mutton chops on the sides of his head.

Ser Godfrey the Knight of Clubs. He made a habit of coming to the inn and harassing Avi with his friends who, thankfully, were not accompanying him this night.

"Please don't!" Avi said, slapping his hand away. She did it harder than she would have liked. But she was so full of rage she couldn't contain herself.

"How dare you strike an anointed knight!" Ser Godfrey shouted, getting up from his chair. The feet grinding against the maple floor. The boards underneath him groaned trying to support his weight.

Avi shook her head. Her lips tightened. She felt the sweat coming from every pore on her body, and her underwear helplessly creasing up the crack of her butt. Her heart raced so fast she thought it would give way and expire. "I've had enough, Ser Godfrey," she said, "you can't keep doing this to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Ser Godfrey challenged her.

"What is the trouble here?" Roldan asked, storming up the stairs. His massive boots causing the boards to creak and groan.

Avi's legs quivered, feeling more and more like jelly. Her teeth started chattering and her fingers were awfully numb. "He lifted up my skirt, Pa."

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Ser Godfrey. "You cannot strike a knight!"

Amidst her fright, Avi felt frustration and anger tie her chest in a knot. She balled her quivering fists and put her foot down with an unexpected defiance. She looked the fat knight in the face and said: "You are a knight! You're not supposed to be so rude! You're not supposed to touch women like this."

"He's the customer, he can do whatever he wants!" said Roldan.

"That's right," said Ser Godfrey. "Huzzah, a man of quality."

"But, Pa!"

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Ser Godfrey?" said Roldan. His veins were bulging from his temples and his face was turning beet red.

"How do you intend to compensate me for this?" Ser Godfrey asked.

"A round of drinks on the house," said Roldan.

"Very good," said Ser Godfrey.

Roldan led Avi by the wrist into a secluded hallway. He grabbed her by one of her pigtails and dragged her to the broom closet where he threw her inside. Mops, brooms, feather dusters, and buckets fell all around her.

"You listen here, Avi. Ever since we found you, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass. I give you a place to stay. A place to work. And every night you make my inn the laughingstock of the town."

"I'm sorry," Avi sobbed. "Papa, I try my best…but those men make it so hard for me."

"You make it hard on yourself fighting them back! They are the customers their lives matter to me, yours does not. You are but a tavern wench. You are nothing!"

Avi whimpered like a neglected puppy. Her pretty pink lips trembled and her eyes glistened with sorrow. She sniffed and massaged the roots of the pigtail Roldan had pulled, for it stung her scalp, but not as much as the pain in her heart.

"Rest assured, Avi. If I had to let every single one of our customers fuck you to get me gold, I would do it."

Avi hiccuped, going on her knees. She grasped her father's dirty, torn apron. "No! No, you don't mean that!"

Roldan pushed her off. "I do!" he yelled. "Now get back to work! And no more funny business or you'll find yourself sleeping with the dogs tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Avi went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, washing away her tears, fixing her hair and reapplying her makeup. When she finished, she went back into the fray. To her dismay, Ser Godfrey's companions had arrived to join him. They asked for the round of free drinks that were promised for her striking their leader.

The band playing by the fireplace laughed at Avi, scrambling to get from one customer to the next. The drums and pipes riddled her ears with the same melody about the princess who fell in love with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Here you are My Lord," Avi said, carefully giving the knight and his companions their drinks.

"Now that's more like it," Ser Godfrey said leaning back to get a peek up Avi's skirt as she bent over the table to give them their drinks and food.

"Here, girl," Ser Godfrey said, handing Avi two silver coins and a copper penny.

"Thank you, My Lord," Avi said, taking the money. "With this, I am one step closer to purchasing that structure deck in the card shop."

"Ah, so you fancy Duel Monsters, eh?" Ser Godfrey rubbed his four chins with interest. "And what is said deck?"

"Rise of the True Dragons," said Avi, putting the money in her pouch. "I heard that the main card of the deck is based on the king in the capital city of Felgrand."

The knight and his companions laughed. Avi faked a laugh forming a crooked smile on her face. Her cheeks flushed into a pretty shade of pink.

"You believe that nonsense about the King of Normandia being some golden dragon?"

"N-no, My Lord," Avi babbled.

"Good. You're a smart girl. Now away with you, but don't go too far. We might need you again."

Avi bowed, thanking him.

"Wench!" shouted another patron. "My friend and I have been waiting for our buttered biscuits for more than fifteen minutes! Where are they!"

"Right away, sir." Avi ran to cook's quarters where her mother was urgently cooking the food for the guests and customers.

"Did you bring Ser Godfrey his drinks?" asked Roldan.

"I did, sir," Avi panted. She was clearly exhausted from being overworked. Her ankles and legs ached. Her spine jolted her with pain, causing her to wince. She let out a breath to help relieve her of her pain. Avi told Roldan: "Keep those kegs open, it seems like they'll ask for more as soon as I deliver Mr. Bostark his biscuits."

"Here they are," said her stepmother. Bertha, a sickly old hag with a crooked nose and a long tooth protruding over her bottom lip. "And don't you fucking drop them you clumsy girl. You cost us good business every time you mess up."

"I won't," Avi said taking them.

She rushed to Mr. Bostark. "Here are your buttered biscuits, gentlemen," Avi said, serving them their food and drinks.

"Can we butter your biscuit?" Mr. Bostark's friend laughed.

Avi ignored them and walked away.

"Hey Avellana!" shouted Ser Godfrey from his table, this time on the second floor so his companions could scoot the tables together for an evening tournament of Duel Monsters.

"Yes, Ser Godfrey?" Avi replied sweetly.

Ser Godfrey beamed at her. "Aint she an angel, lads? Another round if you please, sweetheart."

"Right away, Ser!"

Again, Avi picked up their empty tankards and dashed back into the kitchen to fetch them their drinks.

"Hurry up wench!" shouted Ser Godfrey's squire, a boy no more than fifteen.

Just as Avi was nearing their table, one of Ser Godfrey's companions tripped her. Avi fell forward dropping their drinks.

"You stupid girl!" shouted Ser Godfrey, though he knew her accident was no accident. He ordered his friend to trip her on purpose. "Look at this mess you made."

"It's not my fault!" pouted Avi. "He tripped me!"

"Are you accusing me!" said the fellow knight, feigning offense. "Why, I have never been so insulted!"

"I see her reading some book when she's not working," tattled the squire.

"Reading eh?" said Ser Godfrey. "Women and books should never mix, and this is the result. We get stupid, clumsy girls wasting the time of good paying customers like me by lazing about!"

"I wasn't lazing about, Ser, I tripped. I'm so sorry!"

Ser Godfrey grabbed her by the forearm in a vice-like grip and lifted her up as he got out of his seat.

"Sorry will do you no good, this time!" Ser Godfrey sat back down on his chair and shoved Avi over his knee. He lifted her skirt causing the other patrons to cheer and hold out their mugs in triumph, awaiting a good show.

"I say fifteen strokes out to teach her a lesson," Ser Godfrey said, rolling up the sleeves of his brown robe.

"Fifteen? More like fifty, Ser!" shouted another patron.

"No, My Lord!" Avi pleaded, kicking her legs up and down. "It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

"So, you admit it was not my friend's fault!" said Ser Godfrey, rubbing Avi's bottom. "You admit to being clumsy!"

"Yes! Yes!" pleaded Avi. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine! I am clumsy! I am stupid! I admit it. Just please don't hurt me!"

"Sorry my dear, but I think that it was high time someone knocked the stupid out of you. I have tolerated your behavior for long enough."

SMACK! He started hitting her.

One of the band members playing a hexagonal accordion merrily skipped towards the table. He looked down at Avi, enjoying the view. "A little song, Ser Godfrey?" he asked.

Ser Godfrey nodded and shrugged. "Aye, why not?"

The patrons began to clap as the man with the accordion started to sing and dance around the inn while his band began their tune.

"Sing along with me lads!" he cheered.

* * *

_Smack her once! Smack her twice!_

_She ruined our meal and that's not nice!_

_Hit the left and whack the right,_

_We put up with this shit every night!_

_She spilled the ale and dropped the rum,_

_And now she takes it in the bum!_

_Avi! Avi! You nincompoop,_

_You took too long now the beer is gloop!_

* * *

The band started to play much livelier as the patrons laughed and cheered at Avi's humiliation.

Tears streamed down Avi's cheeks. She held on to the back of a chair with all her might. "Stop!" she wailed. "Please!"

The hellish laughter all around her was stabbing her pride; what was left of it.

In this tavern, she was nothing more than a slab of meat to be gawked at and played with. She had been abused by many patrons before, but Ser Godfrey was the worst by far, always finding some way to humiliate Avi.

Usually, he would tug her pigtails, lift her skirt, and fondle her legs as she served him, but he reached a new low this night.

"All right boys," Ser Godfrey said, rubbing his hands together. "I think it's time we went bare bottom."

"No! Please!" Avi begged. "Mama! Papa!" she cried out to Roldan and Bertha. But they just stood where they were and watched.

_I will kill you all! _Avi thought to herself. _Just wait! You'll be sorry you messed with me!_

"Put the girl down!" a powerful voice shook the tavern.

The music stopped and the laughter faded. All was quiet, save for the rain that started pouring harder and pounded the roof of the tavern.

"Bless my soul!" shouted Bertha. "It's Ser Gerhalos!"

Avi gasped and looked at her savior. Ser Gerhalos looked much taller now that he wasn't sitting down. He was ten feet tall and wore leather armor colored black and embroidered with intricate designs. The sword he had sheathed on his back was larger than a man, and his two large fangs were coated in gold and sharpened like daggers. He snarled ferociously while he stepped into the inn ready for a feast. His purse was filled, all set for spending. He was draped with a brown cloak with a hood to shield his mane from the rain.

"This does not concern you, Ser Gerhalos!" snapped Ser Godfrey.

"Not as much as that tin can you call armor!" said Ser Gerhalos, standing over him, dominating the entire group with his massive presence. "It is time for my dinner, and I will not be able to get my food if the waitress is over your lap. Release her this instant so she can wait me."

"Not until she has had her punishment," Ser Godfrey said, raising a hand.

"That wasn't a request, Godfrey!" Ser Gerhalos flashed his sharp teeth. "Release her!"

"Fuck you!" shouted the squire.

Ser Gerhalos reached behind his back and unsheathed his incredibly long claymore. He held it close to Ser Godfrey's neck. The foul knight shivered, feeling the cold, rugged, steel caressing his flesh. Without any effort, Ser Gerhalos could hew his head off at any second.

"You bring such a disgrace to the name of knight," he growled. "I don't want the girl to have to clean up your blood and the guts off the floor, Godfrey. Do as I say and let her go."

"At your command, Ser Gerhalos," Ser Godfrey said, setting Avi's skirt back down. She climbed off his lap and crawled away.

"Now prepare me a plate of fish, girl," Ser Gehalos commanded Avi.

Avi stood up, then rubbed her bottom as she bowed. "Yes, yes, My Lord. And thank you."

"Hurry!" Ser Gerhalos growled and sat down by a table. "And I am not a lord."

"Aye, that he is not," said Ser Godfrey. "Just a mere hedge knight."

"A hedge knight who can slaughter you and your companions in his sleep," said Ser Gerhalos. "Do me a favor and make yourself scarce. I don't want you ruining my dinner."

Ser Godfrey, his squire, and the other knights knew better than to pick a fight with a Leogai, whose ferocity in combat was said to exceed that of a unit of well-trained soldiers. They got up and left the inn, feeling both intimidated and angry that their fun with Avi was ruined.

Avi brought Ser Gerhalos a plate of fried fish with bacon burnt to a crisp and black beer to wash it down with.

"You can just say hello when you see me," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Sorry," Avi said bashfully.

She had seen Ser Gerhalos in the streets from time to time. He always sat under the bridge at the entrance to Dragon Tooth, earning his keep as a monster hunter. Whenever he would pass her by or look at her, Avi would scream and run the opposite direction.

Now that he had saved her, Avi felt guilty for treating him like he was some sort of a monster.

"You don't have to be scared," Ser Gerhalos bit into his fish with a loud crunch. He finished chewing before he spoke again. "I don't eat people unless they bother me."

"Am I bothering you, Ser?" Avi asked.

"No," Ser Gerhalos replied calmly. "Here's your payment for tonight."

He slammed a gold box onto the table. It was the structure deck Avi was saving up for.

Her eyes widened. Avi clasped her hands together and tried to control her breathing. "Ser, how did…"

"It doesn't matter," declared Ser Gerhalos. "Take it, and use it well. Become a good Duelist and get out of here. You're too sweet a child to work in such a place."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"I am not a Lord," he reminded her. "If you need advice on how to Duel, seek Master Solomon Muto. He is staying at the castle up on the hills teaching promising young students. You can put that deck of yours to good use."

Avi's lips formed a heavenly smile which made Ser Gerhalos feel warm inside. "Thank you, sir."

Avi was about to take the deck, but Ser Gerhalos put a massive golden-furred hand over it.

"Tell me," said he, "why this deck in particular?"

"Well..." Avi pondered whether or not she should tell the knight about her dreams. She grinned, for a feeling in her gut told her the Leogai already knew something.

Avi pulled up a chair and sat down. She winced, for her flesh still burned from the beating she received earlier. She was still on the job, but she had no fear of the other patrons or their orders, for they were trembling in fear of Ser Gerhalos.

"I've been having dreams for the past few months," she explained. "They began getting more intense as news of Prince Daveeds return spread."

"And what did you see?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Dragons." Avi bit her lip. "There are hundreds...thousands of them swarming all over me. They are calling my name and singing for me in a language I have never heard of. Then...I see some heavenly woman."

"Safaani?" Ser Gerhalos asked again, referencing the Goddess of Dragons.

"I don't know," said Avi. "I couldn't see the figure, I could only hear her thundering voice. She told me that the dragons flying all around me represent real dragons who are said to be sleeping all over the continent across the sea. Termnnia."

"Of course," Ser Gerhalos said, ruffling her hair with his mighty hand. "Avi, I think the Dragon Goddess is saying something to you."

"What?" Avi cried out with excitement. "What do you think she could be telling me?"

"I don't know, little one. That is a mystery of which only you can solve. But have no worry. With this deck, you can unlock the secrets of your dreams."

He gave her the cards. "Take care of them, and they will take care of you," he said with a smile. His whiskers flinging with joy. "There is more to you than meets the eye, Avi. There is more to your destiny than being a simple tavern wench."

"I hate it here, Ser," Avi said glumly. "It's so awful. And Ser Godfrey..."

"Forget about him," said Ser Gerhalos. "He is not foolish enough to cross with me. You'd best go. You have other customers awaiting you."

Avi bowed and playfully skipped back to the kitchen. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of importance. She felt a sense of being. Avi was often called The Girl from Nowhere because she was found wandering the streets of the town naked and covered with ash. There was a forest fire that day and many believed that she was part of a convoy that was trapped. The folk of Dragon Tooth supposed Avi survived and got hit with amnesia. But no one claimed her.

For years, Avi pondered about who she was and where she really came from. Tonight, she felt closer to solving that mystery.

"I know those dreams mean something," she said looking down at her new deck. "If Ser Gerhalos is to be believed, these cards are going to help me find out what they're all about."

"Wench!" someone shouted from upstairs. "Two roast ducks and a tankard of gold beer on the double!"

"Right away, sir!" Avi called out to the customer. She set her deck down and went back to work.

* * *

**The Fire Mage**

* * *

The waters of the River Grace flowed gracefully down the valley now alive with the song of Katydids, treefrogs, and crickets as the sun was slowly descending over the horizon. The cool breeze of the last summer's month caused the leaves of the oak trees surrounding both sides of the river to rustle as they danced with one another in the soothing whistle of the wind.

The stars in the skies were starting to twinkle, and the translucent shapes of the three moons were taking form in the night. But despite the serenity around her, Phoenix Lockheart was feeling a sense of tension and determination as she locked eyes with her opponent in front of her. They were standing on small platforms that went across the river. So small, that there was barely enough room to stand on them.

Her long, silky, orange hair was like fire glowing brightly in warm the glow of the sunset which also caused her fair peach-colored skin to turn a fair shade of reddish-gold. Her eyes like two emeralds were twinkling as though they were ornaments created by the finest jeweler in Termnnia.

She was a work of art, that girl. A youth of eighteen in great form with a faint bulge of muscles on her slender arms. She wore a midriff top which showed off her core displaying a well-earned set of abs. The sight of her exposed skin caused her opponent to grin from his platform. He was adorned in blue robes demasked in gold designs shaped to look like water flowers.

The opponent bowed. Phoenix bowed back and adjusted herself into a tight combat position atop her platform. Without warning, Phoenix's foe summoned a wall of water, scolding hot as though boiled for hours. The powerful surge lunged out of the river as quick as the wind and lunged toward Phoenix.

She positioned her fingers into a magical pose that allowed her to create an aegis of fire with a thought. The flames blocked the water, creating a thick, white mist that was scathing hot, and burned Phoenix's skin. But, being a fire mage, or pyromancer, she was used to the heat, and the boiling-hot water droplets on her skin felt like nothing more than a refreshing bath.

She held out her hands. Balls of fire formed over her palms and she tossed them at the aquamancer in front of her. The flames whooshed, distorting the air as though a watery curtain followed after the flames. The aquamancer smirked then performed a backflip as he conjured cones of water that intercepted the fireballs Phoenix tossed at him.

Ssss! Ssss!

The water hissed when it was met with the scolding embrace of the flames Phoenix shot from her hands. Arrogantly, Phoenix leaped to the next platform with the greatest of elegance and care. She looked like she was dancing as she battled for supremacy against her foe. The aquamancer stopped at the last platform and clapped his hands, causing the river to tremble from his power.

A tidal wave rushed towards Phoenix. The water took the form of stampeding horses, neighing as they charged towards the girl. Phoenix gasped in mid-jump and landed on one of the platforms, summoning an aegis that looked like fire made solid with hexagon-shaped tiles. The spell she conjured shielded her from the wave. When the water smashed against her shield, a column of white smoke erupted into the air making a great hiss as though a giant serpent of mist lunged into the air.

Phoenix flipped out of the veil and conjured flaming wings, causing her to hover over the battlefield. She then threw fireballs at her cocky opponent. He dodged them and felt fear as he realized this was Phoenix's meteor shower attack.

He knew she was quickly advancing through the ranks to be master and anticipated great power from her, but nothing like this. She was so young and so new with her magical abilities, yet she wielded it like a master mage or a wizard even. Try as he could, the flames fell upon him too quickly. He created a bubble of water forming into a solid form, hoping he could hold out until Phoenix ran out of Mana. But she was far too clever for that ruse. She gathered every ounce of Mana she had and her wings left her back and forme into a screeching phoenix that flew in circles over the river before diving towards the aquamancer and his pitiful bubble shield.

He screamed when he realized it was all over and braced for impact. The phoenix smashed into the bubble shield creating a terrific explosion. The poor lad flipped helplessly through the air and fell into the river with a great splash. Meanwhile, Phoenix gently landed on her platform, balling her fists in victory. When the battle was over, all was silent again. The insects and the frogs continued singing their song.

Just then, the sound of someone clapping their hands disrupted the calm of the evening. Phoenix turned around and saw the Archmage, the headmaster of her school looking down at her and clapping his hands. He was nodding his head in approval. His long, silvery beard gleamed like fine silk. He wore white robes with gold ornamentation and a pointed hat with a matching design of his robes. His staff was made of adamantium and wrapped in gold vines with a planetary system hanging over a gleaming, white crystal. His half-moon spectacles were of gold and silver. Behind the lenses, his beady silver eyes lit up with joy.

Soon, every student in The Citadel burst with applause for the show Phoenix displayed for them. On the other side of the river, the students of an opposing magical academy stared in disbelief at the loss and hung their heads in shame.

Phoenix turned and bowed. Behind her, the aquamancer was being fished out of the river by his fellow classmates. A bald-headed man with waxed mustachios and a gold monocle grumbled at the defeat of his best student. He was the headmaster of the other school, shook his head.

"Well, Acer," said the Archmage. "It seems my students have bested yours again."

"So it seems," said Acer, wrapping the left side of his mustache around his index finger to hide his shame and embarrassment. "That girl of yours is quite the mage. She'll make a fine wizard someday."

"I think so, too," said the Archmage. "And I do believe she has surpassed you, dear boy."

Acer growled, his face turned bright red. It was one thing seeing his school be dishonored by The Citadel again, for the umpteenth time, but now the Archmage was growing to be quite overzealous.

"Come, Acer," said the Archmage. "Let us cool our heads with wine and drink. And please, allow your students to find a place to bed for the night. You've been riding for a month."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Archmage," said Acer. "It is greatly appreciated."

Phoenix hopped over the platforms and made it to shore where her friends were waiting. They crowded around her, hugging her and squealing with joy for another well-fought match. A Redborne girl with cornrows handed Phoenix with a large ration of calories, for she burned a lot of them during combat. The rations were accompanied by a can of a very sweet soda so she could bring balance to her blood sugar.

"You did good, Phoenix," said the Redborne girl, whose name was Yisinda Saish-Si. "You sure showed those East Mountain Academy scrubs what for."

"Thanks," Phoenix said, opening the can and chugging down her drink. "Oh, how sweet," she said. "You remembered to get orange-flavored. My favorite."

"Anything for my girl," said Yisinda.

"Phoenix, you're just too good!" swooned Ezra, a friend, and an admirer.

They returned to their home away from home, The Citadel, a gleaming white tower at the center of a lake that was surrounded by a bustling town known as Star Water. The white tower of limestone, myrrh, platinum, and silver was lit up by floodlights on the grounds around the tower making it stand out from the rest of the town who unfortunately was home to many intolerant radicals from the Church of Yeyu.

Every day the monks from the Chantry of Star Town would stand out on the docks preaching about the evils of magic users. The red-armored Knights of the Gray Chapel guarded him as he passed out pamphlets to bring people closer to his diety.

"Look!" the monk called out. "There they are! The blasphemous heathens who twist the world with their magics!"

"Boo!" called the believers.

They spat at the students and threw rotten produce at them. It had to take a platoon of Black Luster Soldiers to cause them to stop their violent protest. High King Antar sent an entire fighting force to Star Water to protect the students of the Citadel who were targeted by angry mobs and Witch Hunters; dastardly mercenaries in the pockets of the Blue Priests, commonly known as The Jays, high-ranking priests in the Church whose sworn duty was to target mages and eliminate them. Thanks to the presence of the Black Luster Soldiers, Star Water was clear of Witch Hunters. But that did not mean the students were safe from the prejudice of the Covenant.

After sailing across the lake on small boats and walking up the black marble stairs towards the tower, Phoenix was stopped at the entrance by the Archmage. He bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"Your Excellency," said Phoenix.

"My dear," said the Archmage. "Come, come. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oooo!" said Yisinda. "Phoenix is moving up in the world. Is it a promotion, Your Excellency? It has to be a promotion. Especially for the way Phoenix kicked East Mountain Academy's butt for the hundredth time."

"Simmer down, Ms. Yisinda," the Archmage said, almost with a snap in his voice. "There are going to be no promotions to be had during our meeting. I fear this is of the gravest importance."

Yisinda's smile faded. She locked her hands together and bowed apologetically. "Forgive me, Your Excellency. I meant no disrespect."

Phoenix's thrill of her victory was put out like water to a flame. She felt a chill run through her frame seeing the grim expression on the Archmage's face. She must have overdone herself during the fight.

"Have I done something wrong, Your Excellency?"

"Come, we will discuss this matter in my chambers." He turned powerfully causing his robes to give a whirl.

Ezra gave Phoenix a pat on her shoulder. They moved out of the way of the other students to let them pass, and they stood there in the atrium. "Don't worry, maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

Phoenix chewed on her lower lip anxiously. "No," she said. "You saw the look on his face. He's upset with me. I probably used my magic in a way that displeased him."

Yisinda shook her head so hard the beads on her cornrows clicked as they smacked against one another. "Displeased him? You were awesome out there! You destroyed that guy and wiped that smug look off his face."

"I was sloppy and undisciplined, Yisinda!" said Phoenix. "I used too much Mana and tired myself out. I was lucky that water mage was just an apprentice. If he had been a master wizard or an expert mage, I would have surely lost. The Archmage constantly lectured me about my excessive use of my Mana. Time and time again, I've failed him."

"I'm sure it's going to be all right," said Ezra. "You're the Goddess of the Citadel. There is no mage more powerful than you in all the Thirteen Kingdoms; or more beautiful for that matter." She slid her fingers up her hair. "Goddesses, you're so gorgeous." She bit her lip, gathering the courage to let out one more compliment. "And sexy," she finally said. Her heart pumping her with excitement, while feeling regret at the same time.

Phoenix looked at her with a smile and placed a hand on her cheek. For a moment, Ezra thought her compliments and her admiration for Phoenix was finally paying off. "I appreciate that Ezra," she said. She planted a light kiss on her cheek. "But, I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment."

Ezra sighed to show her sorrow. "I know, and I completely understand. Especially after that disastrous relationship with that wretched girl."

Yisinda scoffed. "Disastrous? More like catastrophic. I can't believe she got so drunk with elixirs that she almost burned down the gardens outside."

Phoenix buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Let's not speak of her or that incident again," said Phoenix. "Not only did it get the wench to be expelled, but it cost me my reputation. I can't believe she and I were about to get married!"

"It's in the past now, darling," said Yisinda, sliding her hand up and down Phoenix's back. "Forget about her. And no more dillydally. The Archmage waits for you."

Phoenix nodded in compliance and took the stairs all the way up the tower to the thirtieth floor; the Archmage's living quarters. To get there, she had to take a short elevator ride to the top. Once the elevator stopped, she found herself in a forest with glowing vegetation. Above, a clever spell created the illusion of a starry night sky. A shooting star raced across the bluish-black background. An alchemy table was carved at the base of a large oak tree. Potions were brewing all around it. The entire workstation was lit up by white candles giving off the scent of pine and two round paper lamps hanging from the branch above the table.

Phoenix walked past the table and followed a broken path of red brick towards a set of stairs with two iron lamp posts perched atop the newel posts. Phoenix followed the stairs into a second-floor chamber towards the office where the Archmage was waiting for her.

He stood in front of a large round window that took up the entire wall. It gave him a feeling of power as he looked down upon the common and gullible people below. The windows of the buildings across the town glimmered like a thousand pieces of fiery amber. Above the mountains, the moons were up on full display.

He turned when he heard the polished oak floor creak underneath her boots. "Phoenix," he said. "Have a seat." The Archmage pointed at a comfortable armchair in front of his desk littered with papers, magical tools, mathematical instruments, and deck of cards.

"You play Duel Monsters, Your Excellency?" Phoenix asked, sitting down on the chair.

The Archmage gave a soft chuckle. "You think I'm too old?" he said.

"I meant no disrespect, sir," Phoenix said, shrinking in her chair. "I just thought you were to busy to play."

"Too busy and too mindful of my finances to do so. I can't believe how expensive it is to properly play the game. It costs a kidney just to find the right cards for my deck."

Phoenix giggled. "What kind of deck do you wish to play with?"

"A Spellbook Deck," the Archmage answered, walking towards the fireplace where he had a kettle full of water for the tea he was brewing. He used telekinesis to lift it from the fire and gently set it on a platform on his desk. Two cups and saucers flew out of the cupboard. One of them landed before Phoenix.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Oh, please," said Phoenix, brushing her hair over her ear with her fingertips.

A saucer of clotted cream flew from out of nowhere and landed beside Phoenix's teacup. A bowl of sugar then flew soared delightfully around Phoenix and proudly swooped next to her cup as well.

The saucer and the sugar bowl hopped up and down in excitement making Phoenix giggle in amusement. "What do they want?" she asked.

The Archmage chuckled at the sight. "Why it's simple, my dear, cream or sugar?"

"I'll take the cream," said Phoenix.

The sugar bowl dropped sadly at her choice. As the saucer of cream was about to lift a spoon to dump its contents into her tea, the sugar bowl picked up a spoon of its own and began whacking the saucer.

"Now, now!" said Phoenix. "Don't fight. Don't fight!"

The Archmage groaned. "Stop! Stop!" he shouted. He wagged his finger at the bowl. "Now see here sugar boy, that's enough! You're getting awfully rough. What have I told you about respecting people's decisions? The girl wanted cream and that's final! And stop hitting that poor saucer. It's cracked enough as it is!"

When he turned the sugar bowl whacked the saucer one last time with the spoon for good measure.

"I'll pick you next time, I promise," said Phoenix.

Humph! The sugar bowl crossed its handles and turned its back on her.

"Pay him no mind," said the Archmage. "They dinnerware always fight in the presence of beautiful girls."

Small plates with pumpernickel bread soared from the cupboards and then dishes with fillings for Phoenix to make a sandwich came down as well, dancing and flapping in the air eager to please her. She had a wide variety of choices from tomatoes, pimento cheese, ham with mustard, smoked salmon, fruit jam, curried chicken, fish paste, and egg salad. A plate with little cakes hovered in front of her, offering Phoenix one of the treats. Phoenix took one and ate it. The plate banked hard left and gently came to a stop on the desk.

"Thank you, sir," said Phoenix. "I've never had tea time as exquisite, or as lively, as this before."

"Well, now that you have your refreshments, I believe it's time to discuss a very important matter."

"Very well, sir," Phoenix said, making a bite-sized sandwich of egg salad. "Have I done something wrong?"

The Archmage sat down on his chair and sternly locked his hands together, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk. "My dear, Phoenix. You are my best student, and one of the finest mages I have ever seen in all my years here in The Citadel. Your match today was a chance for you to prove to me you could advance to the rank of master. Given the circumstances, I fear I cannot."

Phoenix's face twisted in an expression of sorrow, shock, and anger. "But...but...master."

"You cannot call me that anymore, either, unfortunately. And I fear you can no longer call The Citadel your home anymore."

"No! No!" Phoenix's lips trembled and she felt tears glimmer in her eyes. "After all I've done for this place! After all I've done for you, you're just letting me go?"

"You're right," said the Archmage. "Know that this was not an easy choice to make, Phoenix. Not after all we've been through, you and I. You've been in this school since you were just a girl. A small little thing running about the fields trailing mud and covered with leaves having pretend adventures of being a master magician raiding dungeons and ancient ruins for hidden treasure. But, alas, there must always be a change in the paths we take. Phoenix, as I said, given the circumstances, I will not be able to grant you the rank of Master here in the school."

"I will pack my things then, sir," Phoenix said, wiping away tears.

"As you should, because you've been blessed with something far greater."

"I don't understand."

"You will instead be blessed with the title of Court Magician of the High King of Termnnia."

"ME!" Phoenix cried.

"Yes, love. For your prodigious talents, You have been selected by Master Yu-Gi-Oh to be a representative in the alliance he is forming when Prince Daveed comes back and takes the throne. You'd best prepare."


	5. Rise of the True Dragons

**Blair**

* * *

Finally free of the neverending rains of the Storm Coasts, Blair was relieved to see the sunshine again. It warmed her cheeks and her spirit, which was already lifted due in part to the money she got from killing the bandits who tried to rob her. Even her dragon found it within himself to fly around and breath the fresh air. Blair smelled sweet, but that fragrance was starting to make him sick. It felt good to sniff the free air again. In fact, he felt well enough to go hunt some birds.

Blair heard something coming from the river roaring nearby. Singing. Someone was singing.

* * *

_Our world is still. No light is seen_

_And happiness a trait unseen_

_There's nothing good. There's nothing bright,_

_Then Norman woke and walked that night._

_A mighty hero of power untold,_

_A crown was made to claim his Hold._

_But Elven-kings all mocked and laughed_

_For in their eyes, he was riffraff._

* * *

_Away they sent our hero poor_

_And behind him slammed the door._

_Our world is dark. The Light it fades,_

_The filth of Zorc Necrophades._

_No warrior stands against the beast_

_But then a light shined from the East._

_The Celtra sang and dragons roared_

_As The Conqueror on Slifer, soared,_

_To challenge the demon of the Shadow Realm_

_The light of the Goddesses shines on his helm_

* * *

_The Winged Dragon bathed dark in flames_

_The Orcs all cried when Slifer came!_

_Obelisk smashed all foes to hell_;

_Evil ran from Ancient Beast as well!_

_Creatures of power now at his whim_

_No force on earth could stop him!_

* * *

_A king he was of Holy Light_

_His armor fair had Goddess might!_

_His sword of sun, no man can wield_

_And runes of power upon his shield!_

_His cape contained the light of moon_

_And hordes of diamond on plate were strewn_

_No mortal had dared to claim his right,_

_For they all fell under his might!_

* * *

_Our world now shines. The light is strong_

_As Norman King rules Nelerond_

_The people dance, and Celtra sing_

_For praise of their Supreme King_

_A castle fair was built for him_

_To house his warriors and his kin_

_The dancers danced. The Nymphs they sang_

_And at his gates the trumpets rang!_

* * *

_Our world is sad. The Light is dim._

_The world now weeps and mourns for him_

_The Gods no longer hear his calls_

_The darkness dwells now in his halls_

_No light shines upon his tomb._

_Forever now in Darkness' womb._

_The Nymphs don't dance. And bells don't ring_

_Forever of his might, they'll sing!_

_There lies our King far in the deep._

_Forever in eternal sleep._

* * *

There was a girl with curled green hair and orange eyes like two sunstones. She was glad in a quilted green doublet with short white sleeves and a long tan skirt. She was picking flowers in the meadow and adding them to her basket. And there were hundreds of them exploding with color. Red, blue, and yellow clashed for dominance in the vast emerald plains. Behind them, snowcapped mountains ruled majestically over everything in their watch.

"Hello," said Blair.

The girl looked up. "Oh, hello there. I did not think I would find anyone all the way out here. How can I help you?"

"I'm Blair of House Flannigan."

"Well met, Blair. I'm Tori. Tori Meadows."

Blair's eyes widened. "Meadows? As in House Meadows? That makes you..."

"Shh!" Tori said at once. "Not around here. I'm not supposed to be all the way out in these parts."

"You run away or something?"

"Something like that. My father came all the way down here to discuss trade with the Horse Lords."

"The Horse Lords?" Blair said rubbing her chin. "That means I've walked into Aldrencourt."

Tori nodded. "Indeed. Is there any place, in particular, you're heading for?"

Blair placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm looking for the Summoner of Dragons."

Tori wrinkled her nose. "Oh. I've heard rumors about something like that. It's got the Covenant up in arms."

Blair couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, well, someone has to teach them a lesson. Prince Yuri's return is still many seasons away. We can't wait that long for a defender."

"Yes, you're right. My father has close ties to Master Yugi. If I remember correctly, he said something about this Summoner at dinner. She's apparently in Normandia. Across the sea."

"I figured as much. The Lady must have blessed my steps if it meant running into you. So that means if I wish to find this Summoner, I have to sail."

"Don't be troubled by that news," said Tori. "I believe she's about to come here to Termnnia. So if I were you, I'd head to one of the major port towns and ask around there."

"Thanks, Tori. It's best you don't wander too far. If I were you, I'd head back to the company of your father. It's almost dark and there are monsters roaming around these parts."

"I know. And I will. Good luck on your path, Blair of House Flannigan."

"Same to you, Tori. I hope we meet again."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

The bells! O' how she hated those bells! The tavern was so close to it. "Pox on it!" She mumbled in half-sleep. She grabbed her pillow and threw it over her head after flipping to her belly. She wasn't sure the Goddess of the Morning wanted for the people to be annoyed like this.

"I know, I know," she pouted from underneath her pillow. "Time to wake up! Let's get a move on it!"

"No indeed!" Jovan shouted from behind her bedroom door. He pounded on it to vex her. He succeeded in that venture, for Avi found herself grinding her teeth and balling her fists tightly. "Hurry up, stupid! You have to feed the chickens!" Jovan shouted again. "Get your ass out of bed before papa does it for you!"

She threw her stuffed bear at the door to shut him up. Once he was gone, and Avi started to calm herself, she realized she made a horrible mistake. She got out of bed and ran to the bear, hugging it with all her might.

That bear was handmade by Bessie, giving it to Avi on the second year anniversary of her finding. It was all she had left of her former parents. The bear was a stark reminder of what it was like to be loved; a feeling Avi did not know until a couple of nights ago when Ser Gerhalos gave her the Rise of the True Dragons structure deck so she could play.

But those dreams. How did he know about them? Perhaps Ser Gerhalos wasn't a mere hedge knight after all. Maybe there was something more. The clucking of the newly bought poultry in the pens below got her attention. She quickly bathed (And this time she made sure to close the door), then dressed in a sleeved bodice and skirt, then tied a blue ribbon in her hair to make a ponytail. She ran down the stairs. The smell of hotcakes and sausages greeted her.

"Ah, there you are," Bertha said, waddling out of the kitchen with a thick wooden plate with eggs, sausages, bacon, and a buttery biscuit. "I made a little too many eggs, so you can help yourself to them for breakfast."

"Thank you, mama," Avi said. Her mouth started watering with delight.

"Yeah, yeah," Bertha said, tossing the plate on the table. "When you're finished stuffing your face, hurry on outside and feed the chickens and the hogs. Roland just purchased a cow yesterday; see that you don't bother her."

"Yes, mama," Avi said getting ready to eat until Bertha slapped her behind the head. "Ow! What did I do?" she yelped, rubbing the back of her head.

"You didn't pray and thank the Goddesses for your meal!" she shouted. "You ungrateful twat! Say grace before eating. You don't say your blessings again, I'll sit you on the stove again, am I clear?"

"Yes, mama," Avi whimpered, not wanting to challenge her on that threat.

As a little girl, Avi's night terrors about the dragons were so fierce she would constantly wet the bed. Bertha grew fed up one night. As punishment, she warmed up the stove and sat poor Avi down on it. It smarted for two whole days before getting better, and she never wet the bed again. Avi clasped her hands together and prayed to the Goddess of the Feasts as her step-mother instructed.

The bacon was so burnt and crunchy to the point it was like putting ash in her mouth. Nevertheless, the eggs and sausages - also burned - were delicious. It would have been much better if her Bertha hadn't hit her, though.

She poured herself a cup of cold milk and doused it with cocoa powder before drinking it. When she was done, she set her plate and cutlery in the sink. She filled it with water from the pump carved to look like a fish.

She heard Jorvan sniggering behind her in the doorway to the kitchen. He leaned against the frame carved with dragons to scare evil spirits from the Shadow Realm away. The boy folded his arms over his chest and flicked his tongue between the gap in his teeth, hoping to get Avi's attention. He did, but she pretended to ignore he was even there and continued washing her plate.

"Nice tan," he commented obnoxiously, referring to what he saw when he and his friends spied on her in the bathtub the other day.

Avi slammed her plate against the bottom of the sink. She turned her head slowly with a look of furiousness on her angelic face. Her diamond-like eyes narrowed, her lips pouted, and her cheeks flushing strawberry red.

She breathed heavily, gripping a used knife under the water. _Should I do it_? She wondered, fighting the urge to lunge at him and gouge his eyes out as punishment for seeing her in the bath. She hiccupped and turned around, pumping more water into the sink. She picked up a green washcloth on the counter to the left of the sink and scrubbed bits of egg and crusts of grease from the wooden plate.

"So why did Ser Gerhalos save you, Avi?" Jorvan sneered. "Is he your newfound love or something? Is that it, Avi? Can't find a decent man around here so you resort to falling for beast folk? Not that I blame you, there isn't a man within a thousand miles who would want a girl as stupid as you."

Avi shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm the knot in her chest.

"Of course, I heard Ser Godfrey has something special in store for you tonight," he said. "And don't expect Ser Gerhalos to come to your rescue. I know that papa banned him from coming to the tavern forever for threatening Ser Godfrey."

Avi put her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that escaped her. Water dripped from between her fingers. Jovan laughed seeing her anguish. "Yeah, that's right. Don't expect a rescue, Avi. Ser Godfrey still has to make his proposition to papa. Do you wonder what it could be?"

"I never even thought about it," Avi replied in a whisper. She pumped more water into the sink. "But I could care less about what he wants."

"You should," said Jorvan. "Papa says there's going to be a lot of gold involved in Ser Godfrey's proposition is blessed. I heard it has something to do with you."

"So papa says," said Avi, still scrubbing the plate even though it was already clean.

"Yeah..." Jorvan replied. "Ser Godfrey has something in store for you, and I don't think it's another spanking."

Avi turned to look at him again. "You know about that?" she asked.

"Avi, the whole town knows about it. They talk about how you squealed while you were over his knees; your cherry-red ass in the air for all to see."

"Really?" Avi asked again, sinking her shoulders. Her cheeks flushing even pinker.

"Yeah, some say it's about time someone put you in your place. They're getting awfully tired of you, Avi. You know you've been sentenced to the pillory more than anyone else in the history of this town. How can someone be so clumsy is beyond me."

"Can you blame me?" Avi asked. "Nobody's given me the chance to learn or do anything because they fear I'm some kind of curse!"

Jorvan nodded his head. "Yeah, a curse. You are one, you know that? Girls aren't born from nothing and cause as many accidents as you do. And those dragon dreams you keep going on about. It's not normal. You're not normal. That's why no one in town, except Ser Godfrey, loves you."

"Ser Godfrey does not love me!"

"Oh yes, he does!" Jorvan said pointing at her. "I have a good guess about what his proposal is going to be. It involves a chapel. A golden ring. And you, in his bed until death do you part."

"Never!" Avi shouted. "If that's what he wants, I refuse!"

"You have no choice in the matter!" laughed Jorvan. "In fact, you have no choice period. You never have and never will."

Avi set down her plate and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jorvan shouted after her. "You're nothing but cake! A little slice of cake just waiting to be eaten! You'll never be anything else!"

He laughed as Avi pushed the doors open and went outside to do her chores. She couldn't help but let a tear roll down her left cheek. She hated to admit it, but Jorvan was right. She was nothing more than some piece of meat. An accessory to be ogled and traded by those who saw worth in her; not of spirit, or heart, or good deeds, but of flesh and lust.

"Dry your tears wench!" shouted an ugly red-haired woman with missing teeth as she walked by carrying a pig in one arm. "Your not worth anyone's pity!"

Avi did not wish to argue and did as she was told. She went to the side of the tavern. The tavern had enough land to house chickens, pigs, and a mountain cow. Lockwood, her family's Normandian Westerhound, slept in his brick doghouse with its own lantern and little pool for him to drink. He woke from his nap and wagged his tail when he saw her.

"Hey boy!" Avi said, petting his head. She threw him a half-eaten biscuit as a treat. "Good boy," she said and went to a peg where she kept her apron and riding cloak. She put on the apron and used it to hold a large amount of dried corn to feed the chickens with. She made kissing sounds and whistled. "Breakfast!" she called. "Breakfast."

The animals came running towards her eagerly and pecked the dirt around her ankles, helping themselves to the corn. "Breakfast!" she called out to the pigs. "Breakfast!"

When she was done passing out their meal, she sulked to a bench and sat down. She bought herself a new deck case of leather to keep her the cards Ser Gerhalos gave her. Given her busy schedule at the tavern, she never got a chance to get acquainted with her cards. The deck case was attached to her belt, and she flicked it open to take her cards out.

She set them down on a shelf and went to a fountain to wash her hands before picking up a peach from the tree to snack on as she examined her deck and read the strategies and combos she could play on the instruction sheet.

"Interesting," she said examining the cards. "I guess the key to winning my Duels is bringing Lord Felgrand from the Graveyard. But how do I do it?"

Avi spent the last half hour playing around with her new deck, getting a feel for the combos listed in the instruction booklet. All the while, she read the rules of the game a little more carefully to never make the mistakes that cost her in those Duels against those spoiled rich boys who humiliated her not too long ago.

Just thinking about them fueled her resolve to learn her deck inside and out. Soon, it would be she who was going to get the last laugh against them. In fact, she could no longer ignore the thirst for revenge burning in her chest. She just had to find those boys and teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

Avi shuffled her cards back together after putting them in gold, protective sleeves that came with the deck. She held her cards tightly in her grip and looked at her Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand at the bottom of the deck.

The holographic foil shined in all the colors of the rainbow. His name flashed in brilliant gold above the image. She smiled and kissed her deck. "If becoming a good Duelist is the only way for this town to see my worth, then I'm going to need your help more than ever."

She put the cards in the deck case, attaching it to her belt with so much anticipation she had to fumble with the hook. After five tries, she finally got it on. She put on her brown riding cloak and headed into town with her basket full of flowers with wishful thinking that she would get a coin or two for some lunch or perhaps even a booster pack to add some more power to her deck.

Avi skipped into town looking for them, but there was no trace of them. It didn't take her long to realize it was a school day, and all the children in town were currently in their lessons. Avi felt a tad embarrassed when she realized this. She had no knowledge of the school's schedule for she had never gone to school in her life, save for last year under Ser Godfrey's expense.

He wanted Avi to get smarter, and, truth be told, if it weren't for that year, Avi would never have known how to count, much to Roland's chagrin; for he often cheated Avi of her tips thanks to her inability to count. Her lessons at school were just another scheme to get Avi to love Ser Godfrey. When she refused to accept his offer for a romantic cruise through the river, he stopped paying for her education and she was pulled from school.

It mattered not. Thanks to that one year of lessons, Avi could now multiply and divide as well as read better than most in town. She taught herself to read while in the tavern, often relying on those infatuated with her to help her with certain words.

And so, Avi waited in the town square listening anxiously for the clock tower to ring Two O'Clock, the hour which the school children went home from their lessons. Luckily, she sold a few of her flowers to a newlywed couple of nobles on holiday from the Kingdom of Red Claw. They bought a lot of her flowers earning her two gold coins.

Actually, the bride gave Avi two gold coin for her kindness and because she thought Avi was very beautiful. The infatuated groom on the other hand secretly gave Avi a giant coin known as Gold Plate. They were the size of a person's palm and were worth ten gold Star Chips. He winked at her hinting mischief and walked away with his wife.

Avi would not return the favor; her heart was too big for something like that. She smiled, knowing the noble had just duped himself, but she figured he knew that. The noble was a fool, but he was a rich fool, and people like them were as hard to find as a Ghost Rare card in a booster pack.

Avi decided to save the golden plate and tucked it in one of the pouches around her belt. With the two coins she earned, Avi could finally get food at the food court in the town's Emerald District. There, she bought herself a heavy lunch of cooked sausages, hashed browns, and a golden egg-wich; a sandwich of buttery toast with a golden egg laid by a rare species of Normandian poultry. She had never tasted anything so good in her entire life. She felt her tastebuds dancing with joy, and her belly warm with satisfaction.

When she was done with her meal, she went to the drinking fountain at the center of the food court to wash it down. She looked at the clock tower to check the time. She still had another thirty minutes before the boys got out of school and decided to do a little shopping for herself. The card shop. There was enough coin in her purse to get a few packs. She hurried to the shop outside the dirt road where the boys humiliated her. _Not today_! Avi thought with a mischievous smile.

When she pushed open the door to the shop, a little bell rang above her. The shop had a nautical theme to it; the shelves decorated with miniature anchors, ships in a bottle, model lighthouses, and given the oceanic paintings on the wall and military medals and decorations displayed in glass cases, the owner was once a sailor in the Normandian Royal Navy.

"Oh, hello there," said the card shop owner, trying to put another model ship into a bottle. "Welcome, welcome," he put the bottle down. "Well, you're a pretty one. What can I do for you, my dear?"

Avi opened the money pouch and scooped up all the coins she had. "What can I purchase with this?" she asked, spilling silver coins on the countertop.

"Oh," the owner said putting on his spectacles. He slid the coins around with his fingers. "Well, I'll say this earns you five packs."

"I'll take them," Avi said, happily. Five was more than she thought she would get.

"Hold on a minute," said the owner. "You're that girl whom Ser Gerhalos purchased that deck for are you not?"

Avi nodded her head, to which the owner grinned and laughed. "Well, I'll be," he said. "I'm glad the dragon found an owner in you, little one." He leaned forward, putting his hand next to his mouth as he whispered. "You know, it's been said that dragons prefer a woman's touch."

"Truly?" Avi asked.

"Yes. Some say this has to do with what happened to them during the Inquisition. Oh, what a horrible mess that was. Oh, not even the True Dragons of our lands were safe from the wrath of the Church."

"Well, they got what they deserved," said Avi.

"Indeed they did," said the owner. "Hmm, since you've got yourself a dragon deck, I think these packs over here will do it some good." He picked up the packs and gave them to Avi, who took swiped them as quick as a gust of wind. The owner laughed. "Well," he said, watching Avi run to a nearby booth by the window overlooking the river that flowed under Ser Gerhalos' bridge. The owner admired her eagerness to open the packs.

"Thank you," Avi said, quickly opening her first pack. "Oh!" she cried when she saw the lead monster on the front of the pack. A Secret Rare Tri-Horned Dragon.

"Bless my soul!" said the owner, scooping up the silver coins and tossing them into a burlap sack. "I have never seen such luck before in all my years." He put the coins in an iron safe underneath the counter. He looked at her as she opened more packs and smiled. When Avi was done opening her packs and added the cards that proved the most useful in her deck, the owner stopped by her booth with two cards for her to use.

"Here," he said handing her two dragons of light and darkness in clear plastic cases. "These will prove very useful for your new deck. Have you gotten a feel for it?"

"I have," said Avi. "It's not too hard to understand really. I think I can get the hang of this deck rather quickly."

"That's wonderful to hear," the owner said. The bells started to ring in the tower. He wrinkled his nose and scoffed impatiently. "Well, I best get back to my duties. School has ended and now those little monsters are going to come pester me again." He turned and left Avi alone in her booth.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She added the dragons to her deck, picked up her extra cards and put them in another pouch. She thanked the owner one last time before running out of the shop.

She did not have to go far; for the group of boys she was looking for were harassing the candy vendor, calling her treats garbage. The plump boy - their leader - was there. Perfect. She had no clue what his name was because his friends always called him Boss.

"That's funny," Avi said, putting her hands on her hips. "I've never seen garbage eat garbage before."

The boys heard her challenge. They turned in unison to look at her. Winston, the boy with the glasses frowned. "You get your butt kicked in five Duels and have the audacity to call _us_ garbage? Your a dumb little wench, aren't you?"

"I'll bet," Avi sneered. "Say, any of you guys know what happened to that structure deck in the window?"

"Yeah, someone bought it so we heard," said Kolby, still donning his ridiculous propeller beanie.

The plump boy teased her. "Aww, you sad someone got it before you could?" he said in a babyish voice.

Avi smiled at him. "Not quite," she said, holding out her leg with the brand new deck case of polished mahogany and gold ornamentation strapped to her thigh. The boys were impressed with its craftsmanship as well the generous view of the leg it was strapped on.

"Big whoop," said Boss. This time his shirt stained with chocolate. "So you got a new deck case? Your deck isn't going to get any better because of it."

Avi laughed at him, turning a knob to open the deck case. "I beg to differ," she responded, pulling open the lid and showing them the brand new cards she had. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand was shining like a gem at the bottom of the deck, much to the shock of all the boys. They babbled, yelled, stomped the ground, and ran around in circles trying to fathom what was going on.

"There is no way you could afford a deck like that!" shouted Winston. "You must have stolen it!"

"I did not!" said Avi. "Ser Gerhalos bought it for me!"

"Now I know you're lying!" sneered Kolby. "Ser Gerhalos is piss poor! He can't even afford to get real armor."

"What do you expect?" said Boss. "He's a hedge knight. And everybody knows hedge knights are just wannabes posing as real knights. I don't know how you got yourself that deck, Avi, but it's not going to be on you for long. I want it, and I intend to Duel you for it!"

"I will accept," Avi said, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "But you have to wager your Duel Disk."

"You really think you can win it from me?" sneered Boss. "Fine, I'll let you have the Duel Disk if you win, but you have to beat all of us first in order to get it."

Avi smirked. "Sure."

The plump boy was not at all pleased with her newfound confidence. He pointed at her frowning. "But there's to be a handicap for this match. Nobody has to tribute to summon powerful monsters except you! And if you lose just one game, Avi, the deck is mine, and you have to be our servant forever. You'll do whatever we want, whenever we want. Understand?"

"I understand perfectly," said Avi.

The boy snapped his fingers, commanding his friend to get the spare Duel Disk from his backpack. He tossed it to Avi who quickly put it on. _Today is a new day._

**LP 2000**

"Let's Duel!" the boy shouted.

"_Kaizaal_," said Avi, accepting his challenge in Norman. "I'll let you go first this time."

"Ha, you're too kind," the boy sniggered. "I've already got everything I need to take you down. I summon Swordstalker in attack mode!"

The boy smacked his card onto the Duel Disk. It started to glow and displayed the Phantom of the monster on the field. A warrior, black as night with a sick grin on his face. He wore a blood-red cape and carried a bronze jagged sword.

**ATK/2000 DEF/1600**

**LV 6**

"One slash from his sword and your Life Points will be gone, and your life is ours," Winston boasted, feeling proud of his friend's monster.

"Don't get too cocky," said Avi. "I use the spell Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and then discard two. Next, Trade-In. With this card, I send a Level Eight monster from my hand to the Graveyard and draw another two cards."

Kolby was awed by the secret-rare foil of her new card. "Wow, her deck has improved. That Trade-In card was secret rare, boss."

"Ooo," hooted Boss. "Secret-Rare, I'm so scared. Rarity doesn't mean her deck is good, and neither does it means he's going to win the match. My Swordstalker is the strongest monster on the field, and even if she did have strong monsters, she can't summon them because she has to tribute weaker monsters in order to summon them. Not that they'll last long anyway; my Swordstalker is going to cut them to ribbons before she can even make a sacrifice."

"You really think tributing monsters is the only way to get stronger ones out?" Avi asked conceitedly. "Because if you do, you're an even weaker Duelist than I thought."

Boss pointed his finger at Avi. "How dare you insult my Dueling skills, you disgusting serf? We beat you over and over again last time, remember? You may have gotten the new structure deck, but that doesn't mean you have the know-how to use it. And you better watch how you talk to me, slave! Because as far as I'm concerned, your ass belongs to us now."

"Such foul mouths from things so young," Avi said disapprovingly. "But if you want to believe your Swordstalker is going to win you the match, I'll let you keep your delusions of grandeur. Now, to continue my turn. I banish Blackland Fire Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon Darkflare Dragon!"

The boys' mouths fell open when they saw the shiny new card Avi held up. The ground in front of her rumbled and cracked open as a dark light shot out of the earth, acting as a beacon for Avi's new dragon monster.

It hurled through the atmosphere towards Avi's spot and opened its wings to brake to a stop fifty feet above its master. It was a beast with natural armor as black as the void with patches of soft orange flesh on the chest and legs. It had no arms and four large wings on its back; the membranes colored in indigo blue. A structure glowed bright yellow on its chest.

**ATK/2400 DEF/1200**

**LV 5**

"What! That's impossible! How and where did you get a card like that!"

"Oh! Is that fear in your voice, child?" Avi jeered. "Not exactly what you were expecting was it? You're going to pay for humiliating me the other day. Darkflare Dragon, attack his Swordstalker!"

Her beast bellowed in response. He floated a little higher into the air and then fired his signature attack; a black fireball ringed by dark red energy. The boys ran away from the impact and covered their ears as Swordstalker was reduced to nothing. Meanwhile 'Boss, for lack of a better name, lost 400 Life Points.

Avi felt as light as a feather when she saw how the boys trembled at her new dragon. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. So long had they been stuck with the vanilla monsters and playing it easy with no tributes, that they forgot about the newer monsters that were constantly being released. For once in her life, Avi felt proud of herself. She felt like the entire world was wrapped around her little finger. These hooligans who once tormented her were now the ones cowering in fear. And Darkflare Dragon was just one of the new dragons she acquired for her deck.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

The cards projected in front of her with a loud, metallic whirring noise.

"She destroyed your Swordstalker, boss!" stuttered one of the boys. "I th-th-thought you...you said you could take her. Just look at that thing!"

"Aye, Swordstalker was one of the strongest cards in your deck," cried another. "Maybe she has gotten better. You should surrender now while you have the chance!"

The boss looked at his friends. "Shut up, will you? She got lucky that's all. I'm about to show this serf what happens when she messes with us a second time. I draw!" He looked at the card. "Ah, excellent. The Ritual Spell, Resurrection of Chakra!"

He offered the monsters needed for the tribute and successfully summoned a very strange-looking creature. It had no legs; it just balanced itself on a point like a top. Four large blades formed a ring from a brown platform on its belly.

Above the platform was a decoration looking like a spike skull and crossbones. The monster had four arms. The upper sets were clawed while the lower set of arms had round black balls with purple iron fingers. It's most noticeable feature was its one big eye.

**Chakra**

**ATK/2450 DEF/2000**

**LV 7**

Kolby jumped up and down. "Well done, boss. Now her dragon is history!"

"You are so right," sneered Boss. "Chakra. Attack her..."

The creature blinked its horrendous eye and lifted its clawed appendages and gave a gurgle before hovering towards Avi's dragon. Thought fifty points was not that much, it still made him stronger, and this fact had filled both Boss and Chakra with a poisonous dose of overconfidence. The monster looked at Avi it flew towards her dragon at an even quicker pace. Avi dug the heels of her boots into the ground at the ready. She held her finger over the button of the slot containing her Trap card.

She licked her lips in eagerness and finally made her move to counter the attack. "I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, Tyrant Wing!"

Boss was in total shock. He gasped and felt his confidence shatter like a window hit by a rock. "You?" he wondered. "You set a Trap for me?" _Is this the same girl I Dueled the other day? Or was this some doppelganger taking her place. That had to be the case. Avi is not this good or this clever!_

The Tyrant Wing card flipped up to reveal Avi was not bluffing nor that Boss was in some alternate reality where Avi had the skills to induce fear in him. The Trap Card activated and boosted Darkflare Dragon with 400 ATK and DEF. His wings burst into a blinding flare and grew to incredible size dwarfing his own body. Now at 2800 ATK, Darkflare Dragon had more than enough power to counter Chakra's attack.

The orb on the dragon's chest surged with power and sparked as if going into overload. It was too much, but Darkflare Dragon was not going down without pleasing his beautiful new master. He opened his palms and created a force field of dark energy. Chakra smacked into the force field and was knocked on its back. He wriggled his limbs and screeched in horror. He could not get back up.

Darkflare Dragon took flight, soaring in circles over the battlefield. He opened his mouth and a ball of energy formed in front of it. As he charged his strength, the ball of energy grew bigger and bigger, his neck spasming up and down from his incredible new power. He launched the ball at the squirming Charkra. The town shook from the explosion. A mushroom cloud of black-purple smoke towered over the spot where Chakra was struck. The monster was no more, and the boy lost 350 Life points.

**Boss-1650 LP**

**Avi-2000 LP**

"How can this be?" Boss began to whimper. His armpits were soaked in sweat and his hands trembled. "Is she...is she beating me?"

The turn was over and the effect of Tyrant Wing faded. Darkflare Dragon returned to his original ATK points of 2400. And poor Boss was wide open for an attack. Wasting no time, Darkflare Dragon attacked him directly, launching Boss into the air. He landed on his back with a thud that knocked the wind out of him. Darkflare Dragon roared and then vanished as the Duel was won and his presence in this world was no longer needed.

"I'll get her, Boss!" Kolby shouted, obnoxiously spinning the propellor atop his hat. "I'll beat her senseless. She's going to shine the floors of your estate once I'm done with her."

"Come on then," said Avi, glowing with a confidence unseen since her discovery. "Give me all you've got. Darkflare Dragon was just one of many new dragons I acquired for my deck."

"You won't get to summon them!" Kolby roared. "Same rules apply! You have to tribute to summon your dragons."

Avi scoffed heartedly at his remark. "Of course you'd restrict my ability to summon," she said placing her hands on her hips. "You're scared. No matter, the Duel will be over quickly."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Kolby. "Boss is a far better Duelist than you! He must have gotten a bad draw, otherwise, you'd be in the kitchen making us lunch by now. Remember, same stakes as before. You win, you keep the Duel Disk. I win, you give Boss the deck and you become our servant forever."

Avi yawned. "Shall you go first, or I?"

"You first!" said Kolby. "Make your move."

"Very well," said Avi. "I activate the summon Kidmodo Dragon in Defense Mode."

Avi summoned a little orange dragon that caused the boys to roll on the ground in laughter. When I mean little, I mean the dragon was little. The size of a common house dog. His underbelly was cream-colored and he had stubby wings that were useless for flying. Black beady eyes adorned its head.

**ATK/100 DEF/200**

**LV 3**

"What was that she said about acquiring new 'powerful' dragons for her deck?" teased Winston.

"Shut up!" groaned Boss. "Shut up, you fools! It could be a trap."

Kolby looked back at his friend and winked while holding up a confident thumb. "No need to worry, Boss. My father bought me a new monster that will make her piss herself. Just watch as I send her dragon to oblivion with the first piece of the puzzle. Sanga of the Thunder, rise!"

A black cloud formed over the field. Bright, golden volts of mystical lightning flashed from the cloud, striking the ground around them.

A fierce wind blew around them. Avi held her skirt down with all her might to prevent the boys from looking at her. "Oh, dear!" she cried, causing the delinquents to giggle and snigger.

But soon a new monster had arrived and tore their gaze away from her comedic struggle towards a legless behemoth that slowly ascended from the black cloud. A layer of brownish-gold armor formed the chest and shoulders while a deep bronze made up the abdomen and arms. The monster's head had a golden symbol on the top. Bright yellow eyes pierced the shadows from a pit underneath the symbol.

**Sanga of the Thunder**

**ATK/2600 DEF/22000**

**LV 7**

Avi felt a chill and moaned, feeling her confidence die down like fire in a rainstorm. Still, she had confidence in her little friend. The flames may have been reduced to embers, but the fire was still going. All Sanga needed to do was to attack, and she would be set to unleash her beast upon him. And unsurprisingly, Kolby attacked with Sanga of the Thunder, completely disregarding the powers the little dragon had.

The dragon gave a heavenly screech as it let the lightning attack from Sanga destroy him. Kolby knew something was wrong because Kidmodo Dragon did not suffer as he was sent to the Graveyard. It was as though he wanted to be sent there in the first place and he was about to find out why as Avi held up the card to announce its effect.

"When Kidmodo Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a dragon from my hand!" she shouted, much to the chagrin of Kolby. What could the new dragon be? He wondered.

"I Special Summon Tyrant Dragon!" Avi shouted, slapping her card onto the Duel Disk. Taking Kidmodo Dragon's place was a fifty-foot dragon, brownish in color with a light tan underbelly. The membranes on his sixty-foot wings were indigo in color. His head crowned with horns and a membranous frill along the back of the jaw. His head was adorned with a jade crystal which he wore like a crown to symbolize his power.

**Tyrant Dragon**

**ATK/2900 DEF/2500**

**LV 8**

Kolby was at a loss for words when he saw the beast roaring at his Sanga of the Thunder. His long arms slammed on either side of her as if he was protecting Avi from him. Something was just not right with this picture. Kolby and his friends had Dueled with Phantoms before and they were always monotonous in movement as they should have been.

Creatures that existed, but at the same time didn't. They never show emotions or act life-like. It was not what they were programmed to do. But the dragons when summoned by Avi seemed to have a mind of their own. It felt like they were alive. They way they behaved, one would have thought that the dragons admired their new master. Maybe even loved her.

Though shocked, Kolby was angered that Avi was going to play him the fool. He bore a lot of pride and hated when it was jabbed by anyone, especially serfs like Avi.

Even though Tyrant Dragon was three-hundred points stronger than Sanga of the Thunder, Avi did not dare make an attack on her turn. The card shop had Sanga of the Thunder and his other elemental counterparts on display in a glass cabinet. Avi had studied them long enough to not take them on in a head-on attack.

Once per turn, during the opponent's turn, Sanga had the power to reduce a monster's ATK to 0. With an ATK of 2600, Sanga of the Thunder could wipe out Avi's Life Points in a single blow. Somehow Kolby knew this and activated a Spell Card called Nightmare's Steel Cage.

Kolby laughed maniacally when molten steel slithered out of the ground and formed a devious structure over Avi. The steel cooled and turned into a cage of black with sharp spikes. Tyrant Dragon roared furiously, bashing his fist on the steel cage to try and get Avi out. It was an odd sight, but nonetheless, it brought a smile to Kobly's face seeing the dragon act so lovingly towards her.

No more was he this fierce beast that struck fear into him. Now he was a concerned pet. Nothing more. Pleased with what he had done, Kolby set three cards face-down and ended his turn.

Avi drew her card and summoned a little creature called Totem Dragon in Defense Mode. She ended her turn and in an instant, Kolby drew his card. He activated a Graceful Charity of his own, drawing his three cards and discarding the two cards he needed to pay for activating it. He summoned Suijn, a water demon with a long, rectangular face and claws concealed behind a curtain that looked like water made into fabric.

**Suijin**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2400**

Avi felt a cold sensation run down her body when she saw the creature hovering next to Sanga of the Thunder. She may have been new to Duel Monsters, but she knew enough about the game to figure out what Koby was trying to do. He was going to summon Gate Guardian, arguably one of the most powerful monsters in the game.

Even if it wasn't for the Nightmare Steel Cage preventing her from doing battle, there would still be nothing she could do to stop him from summoning the creature. Suijin also had the ability to reduce a monster's ATK to 0 during the damage step of her Battle Phase. If she attacked them, she would lose.

If she didn't, she would have to contend with a creature who was almost unstoppable and most likely still lose. If she did, she would have to serve these boys for the rest of her life, and cooking and cleaning didn't seem to be the only thing they wanted to use her for.

Kolby ended his turn, it was now or never for Avi. She drew her card and sighed in disappointment. "I set a card face-down and tribute my Totem Dragon, and with his effect, he can be treated as two monsters for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. Behold, the mighty Felgrand Dragon!"

A heavenly light pierced through the storm cloud as a heavenly choir sung in an ancient language for the arrival of Avi's beast. Kolby didn't know if it was him, or the light erupting from the clouds but, he could have sworn Avi's eyes started glowing. He looked closely, ignoring the thundering voices of the dragon-tongue chorus that still sang their divine tune.

Like an Arva from the days of old, Felgrand Dragon slowly descended to the field in a curtain of warm light and glitter. His body from wingtip to wingtip, head-to-toe-and-tail, was covered in golden natural armor. His scales glimmered in a metallic gray coating. Burning red eyes gazed at the two monsters standing below him. He then looked at Kolby with a deadly gaze. The dragon was displeased that the boy put his master in a cage like an animal.

If only he knew who it was he was dealing with. Then again, Avi didn't even know who she was. But she would find out soon.

**Felgrand Dragon**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**LV 8**

Avi hoped her dragons would stall him from attacking. She ended her turn, but then Kolby activated his traps. He sneered, baring his teeth feeling proud of the destruction he was about to cause. The trap he activated was Windstorm of Etaqua. With this trap, he forced Felgrand Dragon and Tyrant Dragon to change their position.

Since their positions were in Attack, they were switched to Defense. Then, he used his second trap; Tragedy which destroyed Avi's dragon's when they switched to Defense. The two monsters roared and shattered to pieces leaving Avi wide open for an attack.

Boss and his friends laughed at her as she stood rooted to her spot in great shock. That was a combo she just wasn't ready for. _No. No. Not like this! I...I was so close. How could I let this happen?_

Kolby drew his card. Avi could feel her freedom and her dignity slipping away with each passing second. There was no hope now. Not even this deck could help her gain any strength. Ser Gerhalos was wrong in bringing her hopes up like this. She was truly a nobody in this town. He played the final piece; the monster known as Kazejin, a green orb-like beast with skinny clawed arms, puffy cheeks, the golden symbol of wind emblazoned on his face.

**Kazejin**

**ATK/2400 DEF/2200**

**LV 7**

And when all three of the monsters were on the field, he sacrificed them to summon Gate Guardian. As the monsters merged with one another, their limbs vanished, their spikes and body parts elongated or shortened depending what part of the body they were going to be serving as. Sanga of the Thunder did not go through any changes as he was both the head and arms of the behemoth.

Kazejin lost his arms and became the middle section of the Gate Guardian. Suijin's arms grew longer and wider. His hands turned into feet and the arms became the creature's legs. His mouth turning into the crotch. The monster had now assembled and stomped on the ground in an intimidating display to frighten poor Avi, still motionless at the sight of seeing her dragons being decimated so easily on her last turn. She lost all hope once the monster's stats were displayed in front of her.

**Gate Guardian**

**ATK/3750 DEF/3400**

**LV 11**

She fell to her knees and placed her hands on the ground landing her in a precarious position that caused the boys to laugh and jeer at her. They started calling her dog. A poor little serf who was in over her head.

"Surrender now, Avi," jeered Boss, feeling bolder now. "There isn't a creature in your deck that can destroy Kolby's Gate Guardian. Unless one of your dragons is a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, you're nothing!"

Kolby spun the propeller hat and shouted: "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Avi! After this attack, your ass belongs to us!"

"Wait!" Avi suddenly cried. "You can't do this to me!" Gate Guardian's body parts began to charge up a multi-elemental attack that was set to wipe out Avi's Life Points. She sighed and hung her head. It was hopeless. Unless...

"I activate the Trap Card, **Horn of Dragon's Sou**l! Now, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Dragon-Type monster that will change the tide of this battle. Behold, Decoy Dragon!"

Avi summoned a harmless-looking dragon who was just a foot taller than Avi was. He was baby blue in color and had a vanilla underbelly. His large brown eyes glimmering with innocence. At a mere 300 ATK, he was no threat to anyone. His summoning caused the boys to laugh and point at Avi. She had gone mad thinking that such a meager little creature such as that Decoy Dragon was going to be enough to destroy Gate Guardian.

Kolby's monster continued to charge up its attack. There was enough strength to completely wipe Decoy Dragon from existence but something grabbed the monster's right fist. A dragon. A very powerful one from the looks of it.

To the shock of all, it was Felgrand Dragon. Felgrand Dragon had returned to the field. Avi smiled; for when Decoy Dragon was attacked, it allowed her to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard and the opponent's monster was forced to attack the revived beast instead. Her Felgrand Dragon was the chosen target. When it was revived, it allowed her to chose a target monster in the Graveyard and multiply the dragon's ATK by two hundred times the monster's level. And the monster she chose was her Tyrant Dragon.

As a level nine monster, Tyrant Dragon gave Felgrand Dragon an 1800 ATK point boost increasing its ATK to an astonishing...

"FORTY-SIX-HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS!" shouted Boss over the howling winds created by Kazejin. "HOW IS A LOWLY SERF SUCH AS HER ABLE TO CONTROL MONSTERS WITH SUCH POWER?!"

Felgrand Dragon ripped Gate Guardian's right arm out of its socket. Gate Guardian growled at the sting caused by his mutilation. Felgrand Dragon took to the air and bathed Gate Guardian in golden flames.

The monster bellowed and shattered into pieces; the attack reduced young master's Life Points to 1150 Life Points. Kolby was not going to stand for that and activated his trap Michizure which activated when one of his monsters was sent to the Graveyard. It allowed him to select one of Avi's monsters and destroy it. Felgrand Dragon groaned sadly and shattered. The look he gave Avi before he disintegrated broke her heart.

"You have no reason to be sad," she whispered. "You've given me a fighting chance."

"Some fighting chance," Kolby gibed at her. "I was kind of hoping you would destroy my Gate Guardian; even though I had my doubts. That structure deck had done wonders for you, Avi, I will not lie about that. But I fear it's all over for you. I activate the Spell Card Dark Element. This card activates when my Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard. I pay half my Life Points and summon the all-powerful Dark Guardian!"

"Dark Guardian!" Avi cried out. What now? She thought. It had to take my strongest monster to take out his Gate Guardian, now I have to contend with this Dark Guardian!

The monster summoned as a result of the Dark Element's activation was a beast from the pits of Avi's darkest dreams. A giant of a man armored in black and wielding a giant crude axe. His head covered with a spider-like helmet which fit perfectly with his legs. His legs were in the form of a colossal spider as black as night and armored in steel. His ATK was 3800 leaving Avi speechless.

"Summon whatever you want, serf. Nothing is going to save you now."

Avi took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the top card of her deck.

_What was it that Master Yu-Gi-Oh always preached about? The Heart of the Cards. Could a firm belief in my deck grant me the power I need to turn this Duel around? Or is it nothing more than some ruse for him to describe his phenomenal Dueling abilities? What choice do I have in the matter? I either place my trust in my deck, or I am to serve these boys and bend my will to their delights forever. It's a step above the inn, sure, but at least Ser Gerhalos will be there to protect me. Come on deck, I really need you to come through for me. Please, guide me to victory. Otherwise, I can kiss my freedom goodbye. You won't so cruel as to allow this happen, will you? Please. Please. Give me strength._

Avi finally drew the card. Much to the surprise of everyone, she played it immediately and did not even look at it. She slapped it onto the Duel Disk and declared the name of the card she played.

"I activate Monster Reborn and revive the Lord of the True Dragons! Come forth and spread your light upon this darkened battlefield. May your golden wings guide me to victory and may your flames cause my foe to anguish in the ashes of defeat! Lead me to freedom, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

The dragon Avi summoned from the Graveyard was the lead monster of the structure deck. It appeared as though Felgrand Dragon had gone through a transformation. His wings were longer and the membranes were a deep black that complimented his golden phalanxes. His tail was longer than his previous form. His body armor grew wider and rounder. Sparkling light shimmered all around him and his scales were now a shade of brilliant platinum.

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**LV 8**

Before Kolby could gloat about how weak her dragon was compared to his monster, Avi activated Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's effect. Avi could banish a monster in her opponent's Graveyard and multiplied its level x100. The monster she chose to do away with was Gate Guardian. With a 1200 point boost, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's ATK went up to 4000 much. Kolby could do no more. He no cards in his hands or in his back row to save his monster. He fell on his butt and watched in horror as his last hope in keeping the Duel Disk and having a beautiful slave was reduced to ashes by Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's beautiful flames of white-gold with embers glittering like stars.

Dark Guardian growled and shattered to pieces. Then from the flames, Felgrand Dragon rose out of the ashes like a phoenix. It was another of Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's special abilities. When he destroyed a monster in battle, he granted Avi the blessing of reviving a Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from the Graveyard. Being Special Summoned this way allowed Felgrand Dragon his own ability, and Avi wanting revenge for the humiliation they put her through activated it. She chose Tyrant Dragon again and Felgrand Dragon's ATK skyrocketed to 4600 ATK points.

Both dragons soared to the sky thousands of feet above the town until they were over the clouds. They charged their breaths for one ultimate attack and fired their flames back towards the earth and blasted poor Kolby with an incredible power that not even Avi was prepared for. The blast knocked her off her feet and sent the poor boys flying away in all directions.

Needless to say, the attack did a lot of to the town as well. Windows shattered, pottery broke, and a few houses even collapsed. The shockwave from the attack sent out a fierce wind that knocked down a few trees as well.

When the dust settled, Kolby was on the ground knocked out. His propeller cap burned to cinders. Avi managed to sit up and survey the damage she had caused. She looked all around for her dragons, but they were nowhere to be seen.

They were gone and she had won the Duel, but that did not matter now; for an angry mob was fast approaching. Boss and the rest of the boys looked at Avi as though she was some sort of monster. They babbled and sobbed in fright before taking off into the city crying out for their mothers.

"MY SON! MY SON!" shouted Ser Altovoy Donohue running to the battlefield to pick up his child.

His wife screeched in horror. "He's dead!" she cried. "My baby's dead!"

"No, no, no, calm yourself, Lady Donohue," said the monk. "He's in shock." He looked at Avi, still on the ground in bewilderment. "You!" he said. "You had something to do with this didn't you!"

"No!" Avi cried. "If you'll just let me explain!"

She felt a sting on her scalp as her hair was pulled. One of the town guards lifted her to her feet and he shook her head violently as he brandished his sword over her neck.

"What happened?" he snarled. "Every time there is trouble, it always leads to you. What did you do this time, Avi?"

"We were Dueling," she sobbed. "It was an accident, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"She lies!" shouted Lady Donohue. "Phantoms are not capable of such destruction! I had always known there was something off about that girl, and those beasts she summoned have justified my suspicions!"

"Witch!" shouted the baker. "She's a witch! She must have cursed the Phantoms with more power! They seemed almost real!"

"She's too dangerous to be around here anymore. Kill her!"

"Kill her! Kill her!"

The town guard yanked her hair more. "That lion is not here to save you, bitch. Today, we relive you of life."

"Hold it, hold it, everyone!" Ser Godfrey said coming out of the throng. He was now clad in polished metal armor fresh from the forges of Felgrand capital. "You do not mean to kill my wife now, do you?"

The crowd exclaimed in shock and confusion. "Wife?"

"Yes," said Ser Godfrey. "It seems that little Avi has grown into somewhat of a handful, hasn't she?"

Murmurs of agreement.

"Oh, she has," Ser Godfrey chuckled, taking Avi away from the grip of the guard. "And that display with the dragons is somewhat impressive, albeit hardening for me." He licked Avi's chin causing her to wince and sob. "Well, then, I have been given blessings from her adoptive father, Roland, to have Avi as my wife.

What do you mean, Ser Godfrey?" asked the guard. "You mean to take this delinquent as wife? Good Ser, there is surely someone better for you. This girl is a clumsy, no good, wench. And a witch of some sort as you no doubt have seen. Avi has been nothing but trouble since the baker and his family found her all those years ago. One by one, everyone who took her in was found with ill fate. You are a hero in this town and we certainly do not want any ill will to befall you."

"No need to worry, sir," said Ser Godfrey. "I will teach Avi to harness her power, whatever it may be, and form her into a proper lady. If even I can't help her, then she is all yours. Heads on spikes, tearing, flaying, whatever you please."

Avi gasped much to Ser Godfrey's joy.

"So if you wish to live to see another day, I suggest you behave, my beautiful wife. Oh, not yet. She has not accepted my offer."

The monk approached and took tossed blessed water from a crystal-shaped bottle at Avi before getting close to her. "So, what say you, witch? Do you take this man as your betrothed and be bound together in love now and forever until the Dragonnach Anatario?"

Avi looked at the monk and then eyed the angry mob one furious person at a time. They all looked like they wanted to rip her apart. She had no choice but to accept the marriage. "I do," she sobbed. "Now and forever until the Dragonnach Antario ends the word."

"Congratulations, Ser Godfrey," said the monk. "I look forward to preaching your wedding and will watch your progress with this lost cause with great anticipation."

"I shall not disappoint you, Father," Ser Godfrey said, kissing his ring. Avi was next. She struggled for a moment before she placed her lips on the signet on the monk's finger. With that kiss, she surrendered her life to Ser Godfrey.

Ironic. Whether she won the Duel or lost, she would lose her freedom, her hopes, and her dreams forever this day.


	6. Constantine

**Constantine**

* * *

Constantine Belotserkovsky drew a little too much attention while he sat on the stool in front of the musty wooden counter. Awkward looks were implanted on the patrons all around the Pewter Dragon Inn, a cozy establishment nestled in the central plaza of the town of Leia, which was cozily nestled in the peaks of the Great White Mountains in the upper region of the Kingdom of Lorin.

In the corner of the inn, by a window facing a bush with purple flowers, a lovely bard strummed on her lute and sang a song of the morning goddess to cast the sleep off farmers and workers so they could begin their daily routine. No doubt in Constantine's mind that the bard's voice was enchanted by some sort of charm spell. He noticed the glowing pendant around her neck that radiated a green light every time she caught her breath to sing another verse. And her lute seemed outlined with a brilliant green aura.

Constantine smiled; for he then saw the golden musical note on an escutcheon pinned to the right breast of her sleeved bodice corset. She was been from the Bard's Guild, and no doubt in his mind that she was a master-ranked member; for it took a true master of music to learn how to enchant songs and poems. None in the tavern seemed to care, for her enchanted music, and a hearty breakfast to warm their bellies, did a fine job in removing their tiredness.

In no time at all, laughter and merriment rang all around the establishment. They didn't even seem to mind Constantine's presence anymore. But while the air was sweet with the scent of hot cakes, biscuits, bacon, and eggs freshly collected from the hen house behind the tavern, Constantine helped himself to a very early, and very meager, supper. A pewter plate lay before him with a crust of bread and a bowl of soup to dunk it in. It was all he wanted; for he was not in the mood for such a heavy breakfast. Plus, it made the call of nature come quickly, and it was many miles to his next destination.

"They don't make beer like this where I come from," the lad said, referring to the eastern lands, for he grew up deep in the underground metropolises beneath the bustling streets and beautiful sky scrapers of Domino. He was a youth of twenty and one, and though he was deep in western territory full of traditionalists, he was clad in a stylized jacket of brown faux leather with a hood.

His jeans were pressed tightly against his legs and had zippers in unnecessary locations. A single-strap backpack was hung over his shoulder with all sorts of accessories strapped to it, despite its small size. Pouches, a water bottle, and a survival knife. He wore a black beanie, concealing his spiked, ash-white hair. His ears were pierced with silver rings, and a chain of mithril dangled from his belt over his left hip. A sword of freshly-forged steel with a black leather grip and sheathed in a belted scabbard hung diagonally on his back by a leather baldric.

Constantine gulped down what was left inside the tankard. "Hmm," he said, turning the mug upside down and shaking it. There was not a drop left.

" 'Scuse me. Can I get another refill?"

The barkeep wrinkled his round nose. His mustache wagged from left to right. He was hesitant with the request, but took the tankard from him. He walked to a nearby keg on the wall and turned the knob. A rich flow of crisp black beer flowed out.

"What are those around your neck?" the barkeep asked, pointing to the lit-up headphones hung over the boy's neck.

"Oh, these?" Constantine said. "These allow me to listen to music. You Western Folk ever heard of heavy metal? Rap? Hip hop? Pop? No?"

The barkeep hadn't heard of that kind of music before, let alone knew it even existed. He poured the foaming beverage from the keg into the tankard. "This is your last one," he said. "Finish your meal and be gone. There are Witch Hunters in these parts, and I don't want any trouble from them. They have an eye out for you folks from Eredas. What's worse, is you do magic. They sure as hell don't like that."

"We're still in Upper Lorin," said Constantine. "We're thousands of leagues away from the jurisdiction of the Church. They have no say in what we do here in the South. Besides, what do I care if a few Witch Hunters come my way?"

"Jurisdictions don't matter no more, lad," said the barkeep, leaning on the counter. "With King Forrest Ungard as their messiah of sorts, them Yeyunists have grown mighty bold. They care not about what our laws say anymore. They be coming down here and taking over like they've won the war already. You know, I once had a waitress working for me. Belladonna Stark; beautiful maiden she was. And she was an aspiring mage."

"Is that so?" Constantine said, nodding his head. "I've got a thing for pretty mages. She still around?"

The barkeep looked at the boy disapprovingly. He continued with his story; for he would give Constantine his answer soon.

He tapped on the counter impatiently before he said: "She got her letter announcing her enrollment in the Citadel. Oh, sir, she and her friends, also aspiring magic users, were so proud. They began practicing their craft in the woods. Then one day, they vanished. Belladonna didn't show up for work, which was so unlike her. The town guard found her and her friends hanging from a tree near the river. Aldrantas, bless their souls." He formed a sign with his fingers over his forehead. "So no, lad. To answer your question, she is not around."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Constantine said, taking the tankard from the barkeep's grip. He took a long drink. "And my sincerest apologies. Did you find out who was responsible for such an atrocity?"

"Well," the barkeep looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He leaned forward, holding his hand over his mouth. "My money's on this goon named Marcus Hamilton. He's the leader of a group of Witch Hunters. Sons of whores named The Swords of Light."

The lad smiled. "I've heard of them," he said dunking his bread into the soup. He bit into the soggy crust and savored the rich flavor of the herbs, chicken broth, and vegetables that swam about. "Mmm," he said. "It's delicious. Your daughter's one hell of a good cook."

"Many thanks, sir," said the Barkeep.

The lad wiped his mouth. "Anyways, I've been hunting these guys down for quite some time now."

The barkeep rose upright in response to that. "You? Hunting the Swords of Light?"

"Not just the Swords of Light," he said, reaching for one of the pouches hanging from his backpack. He opened it and reached inside, taking out a handful of patches, which he threw onto the counter.

"Oh!" the barkeep exclaimed. "What's all this?"

"These are the emblems of Witch Hunters I've brought to justice," Constantine bragged. "The Concordant of Free Speech may allow them to practice their phony-baloney religion, but it does not mean they can harass us and force anyone to join out of fear."

The barkeep flipped through the pile of patches with his finger. "I've got to say, I've never heard of any of these fools before."

"Many of them were up-and-comers," said Constantine. "They never had a chance to make a name for themselves. You know, they've been on the hunt of followers of the dragon goddess?"

"I've haven't heard about that. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I've walked this road for some time now. I've seen statues and wayshrines honoring her defiled and destroyed. Temples are being ransacked by Witch Hunters, and pilgrims of the goddess have been found slaughtered, with only the women being allowed to be spared. They are then taken North to face judgement under King Forrest."

"There are hundreds of Goddesses blessing our world," said the barkeep. "Tell me lad, why is it that the Church is going after followers of Saafani specifically?"

Constantine took another bite of his bread, and answered with his mouth full. "Word on the street is that there is a girl out there who has an affinity for dragons." He swallowed. "Some within the ranks of the Church have started to call her a Summoner of Dragons. The one they fear in their tome."

The barkeep shook his head. "Summoner of Dragons," he spat. "And I'm the King of Dragonrock. Lad, Dragon Summoners have not been around since the inquisition. The Church hunted them all down."

"I know," said Constantine. "But times are a' changing. The Church is not taking any chances with the Priestesses of Saafani. They're hunting down any girl affiliated with the temple, and paying good coin for it. And let's face it, everyone has joined in on the hunt. Getting paid to hunt down girls is an ample inducement for any sicko, don't ya think?"

"There must be something going on if the Church is paranoid about a girl."

"Her coming is all but immanent," said Constantine. "This came from the mouth of Yugi Muto himself. He and his friends seem pretty sure that girl is out there. Sure enough that Ser Tristan Taylor stood outside their main cathedral in Domino City, drunk as a lord, telling them their time was coming, and that the foundations of their biggest buildings will be melted by dragon fire. There has to be a girl with that kind of power out there. This is Yugi Muto we're talking about. The boy is always right. And right before I left Domino City, I read in the papers that his grandfather, famed archeologist, Solomon Muto, made his way to Normandia about a week or two ago. I asked around, and the only bit of info I got was that there was a girl out there whom Yugi Muto seeks to bring into some sort of an Alliance." Constantine jerked his thumb at himself. "Which I will be joining soon."

"Are you a Prince?" the barkeep asked.

Constantine chuckled. "Uh, no."

"Then you can't sit there and expect me to believe that you're going to be joining the Alliance. Only boys and girls of royalty are allowed to join."

"I may not be some rich, pompous prince, but I have a means of getting what I want. Well, that's all the coin I have, so I guess my meal is finished. You wouldn't happen to know if this chapter of the Swords of Light hang out, do you?"

The barkeep stroked his beard. "Well, I did see them here earlier. They said something about going after some clerics worshiping Lucia in the woods. You didn't miss them by much. If you hurry, you can still catch them."

"I hope so," said Constantine, getting off the stool. "If I don't, huh! If what I heard about the Church's methods before, those poor Clerics are going to wish they were never born."

* * *

Constantine peered from behind two boulders on the side of the mountain, overlooking a very devious-looking gathering. He saw six – at least it looked like six – men standing and sitting around a campfire surrounded by three covered wagons forming a crooked circle. Kegs, crates, barrels, and torches dotted the perimeter of the campsite…along spikes capped with the heads of four young men and two young women.

"Damn," Constantine whispered to himself. "I'm too late."

He looked at their wide-brimmed hats of leather with a red feather plumed at the side. Pinned on the front of their caps, and studded armor of leather reinforced with armor plating, were three golden swords behind their coat-of-arms; a shield split in two and outlined in black. One side bore half the face of the Grizzly of House Ungard. The other half were Fleur-de-lises strewn over a field of yellow. Some bore ribbons, medals, and other decorations on their chests, sleeves, caps, and boots. But the sigil of their order, they wore with the greatest of pride.

"Thugs! Honorless thugs the whole lot of them!" Constantine whispered while he watched a man in a full set of steel-plate armor use a burgundy cloth to wipe clean the blood of his victims off his sword. The guard and hilt fashioned to look like the radiant swords crested on his helm.

"All right, boys!" the armored man shouted. "Pack it up. We head west."

"West?" said a Witch Hunter armed with a bow. "Why must we head west? For that matter, west where?"

"The witch of all witches has awaked in Normandia."

"The Dragon Lands?" asked another, a chubby fellow no bigger than a child. "What manner of sorceress lives there, commander?"

The armored man wiped the last of the blood away. "There's been talk amongst the Kings of the South; rumors spread by Yugi Muto himself. There's a girl with an affinity for dragons out there. One of his agents is said to be with her right now. Solomon Muto

He feverishly kissed the blade and held it up.

"Vivarenté nos Ungard reinos!" he shouted in Naralian tongue, meaning Long Live the King Ungard. "Death to the mages!" he continued.

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten the lost and burn the sinful!"

"Death to the Duelists!" the man in the armor shouted again.

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten the lost and burn the sinful!" The Witch Hunters began slamming their fists against their chests then holding up them up. The salute of the Church Militant.

"Death to all who sin against us! May the Holy Fires of Yeyu enlighten the lost! May the Holy Fires burn the evils of the world!"

"Holy Yeyu! Enlighten and Burn! Holy Yeyu! Enlighten and Burn!"

"Vivarenté nos Ungard reinos!" the armored one shouted again – or tried to shout again, for he was interrupted by a very large explosion. A fireball fell from the sky and struck the kegs of ale, igniting them into a column of flames that tossed many of the men in different directions.

Constantine smiled from his hiding spot. "Well, it's about time you got here," he said confidently. He slid down the mountain towards the camp, landing by the flaming wreckage of one of their wagons. Once the Witch Hunters saw him, he drew his sword and ignited it with a flaming enchantment. The flames engulfing the steel frightened them. The man in the armor walked forward, slowly, both hands occupied with sword and a heavy tower shield.

"Was that you who did that, freak?" he asked.

"I heard of him," stuttered one of the Witch Hunters. "That's the one His Holiness calls the Sword of the Dawn. He's slain many in our order."

"The Sword of Dawn?" the man in the armor chuckled. He puffed out his chestplate to show off the Eye of Yeyu engraved in solid gold on the surface. Constantine studied the order well enough to learn that this man was a Champion of the Church. No doubt in his mind that he killed many to achieve such a title. "Your reputation precedes you, Sword of Dawn. To what do we owe the pleasure? Needless to say, your arrival is quite an honor."

"Honor?" Constantine replied with a shake of his head. "What a strange word coming from one who would claim to belong to an order of murderers."

"Murderers?" the champion retorted in complete shock. "Murderers of magic users? Those who use the fell gifts of the heathen witches in the Void to bring out world to ruin? No my boy. You are but a lost sheep, herded into the wolves' den by sinners like Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus. We have seen past their ways and have donned the three swords. A sigil you yourself should wear. I see great potential in you. You can use that potential to cast out the sins of the world in the name of King Forrest - "

"Do not speak his name!" Constantine shouted. "King Forrest. The Fat King! You know nothing of the hardships he has brought upon the people of the southern kingdoms! You know nothing of the genocide his followers commit. Followers like you!"

"I know - "

"You know nothing!" Constantine shouted once more. "I will not honor your king. Bah! He is no king. He's just a puppet dancing from strings controlled by the church. Once Prince Daveed comes to claim his crown and wield the Divine Beasts, there will be nothing that you can do to stop him!"

"You're delusional," said the champion. "What is that pendant around your neck?"

Constantine looked down at his the precious keepsake given to him by his mother before he set off on his quest. "You of all people should know this aegis is the symbol of Norman the Conqueror."

"I will bury it," the champion said, as one of the Witch Hunters put his helmet on for him. "Once I remove your head."

"I don't think you will," laughed Constantine. "Remember that fireball that hit you guys earlier? That wasn't me. That was a present from a very dear friend of mine."

A shadow rushed over the campsite, followed by a powerful gust of wind that shook the pines all around them. What caused the disturbance caused many of the Witch Hunters to drop their weapons and flee. Even the champion felt his legs want to run out of their own will. But he stood his ground as Constantine's beast landed behind him. It's massive size caused the ground to shake, and a cloud of dust to form from beneath its feet. The wind made Constantine's jacket sway, and his jewelry to jingle.

Constantine looked back at his friend and laughed, feeling joy at the monster's presence. And he even felt a tinge of power surge him as the beast reared its long neck and roared at the Witch Hunters brave, or foolish, enough to stay and fight. The monster that came to his aid, was a terror known as the Subterranean Trident-Tail. But in the game, he was known as Infernal Dragon.

"Perfect timing, Tartarus, as usual," Constantine said, sweeping his flaming sword in the air to intimidate his foes. He used the shimmering trail of the sword to spell F-U-C-K-U. "All right big guy, let's teach these Yeyunist nutcases a lesson they'll never forget."

Tartarus took a deep breath and roared at the Witch Hunters.

"Stand fast, men!" cried the champion, raising his sword. "The Flames of the Almighty Yeyu will protect us from all the demons of this world. Stand fast! For the Church!"

He turned. Only five of his men remained. The others took off running into the woods. His frustration turned into fear. Fear, turned into pain, when he felt a fiery sensation sting his abdomen. He felt blood rushing up his throat and out his mouth. There was a loud crunch and the groan of steel. He realized that whatever it was that caused him this great discomfort, pierced right through his armor. He thought the boy took him by surprise, but then he turned and saw that it was trident-shaped weapon at the end of the dragon's tail that had done him in.

Tartarus whipped his tail, sending the champion's body flying high, past the treetops and over the mountain.

"I like these odds," Constantine said, putting on his headphones and blasting breakbeat music as loud as he could. He charged at the Witch Hunters while they were dazed, and confused. Tartarus took flight after the Witch Hunters who fled into the forest.

As Constantine performed dazzling moves of acrobatics and swordplay, the forest was suddenly alit with flames, and the screams of the murderers echoed not to far ahead. Tartarus soared over the forest, using his thermal vision to locate and kill the Witch Hunters. Constantine danced and flipped while he swung his sword and slashed at the ones who stayed to fight him. He slit their throats and stabbed them in the hearts with terrific leaps and elegant flips.

Constantine listened once his foes were all dead. He cupped a hand over his ear. All he heard was silence. Silence and the feverish calls of the birds, the cracking of the flames, and the wingbeat of Tartarus' wings soaring over the forest.

The dragon gave another roar out of victory and flew east. Constantine knew he was headed for the pond in the clearing of the forest for a long drink. With just a thought, Constantine doused the flames of his sword and sheathed it back into its scabbard. He laughed cheerfully and headed into the forest, casting aqua spells from his hands to put out the flames his dragon created.

"Hey, hey! Tartarus wait up!" he shouted and dashed deeper into the forest, putting out more pockets of flames with jets of water which he shout out of his palms. "What's the point of casting water if the big guy isn't going to make use of it?" he wondered. He made it to the clearing. Tartarus already dunked his head into the water to take long gulps to quench his thirst and wash out the bits of men that stuck to his dagger-like teeth.

"Woo-wee!" Constantine said running up to his dragon. "You were the bomb, man! The way you just flew in and landed over me! Aw, man! I wish I could have recorded that. Hey, you were great. Gimme five!" He said holding open his palm.

Tartarus glared at his rider with utter disapprovement. He held up his claw sarcastically to show Constantine he only had three fingers on his claw.

"Oh...my bad. Well then, up high!" Tartarus gently clapped his large hand with Constantine's. "Yeah, down low!" Constantine said, holding his hand down as low as he could. Tartarus went for it, but Constantine swiped it away. "Ho! Ho! Too slow! Got ya! You always fall for that, man!" Tartarus roared in fury. "Hey, hey, don't give me that shit!"

Tartarus still snarled and grunted, swaying his neck from side to side. Constantine laughed. What he was doing was really brave, or very stupid. "Come on, man. I'm just joking. You know I wouldn't leave you hangin'. Come on, fist bump!" He held out his fist. Tartarus snarled. "Aw, come on, now you're gonna leave me hangin'? Come on, man, don't do that. Truce. Come on, truce." Tartarus formed a fist with his claw. "That's it, man."

Just as Tartarus and Constantine's fists were ready to collide, Tartarus pulled it away and held out the middle finger of his claw.

"Oh, oh," Constantine groaned, slapping his arms on his sides. He shrugged, watching Tartarus make a strange noise from within his throat, like he was laughing. "Real classy. Real classy, asshole."

Tartarus gave a triumphant screech into the air.

"Come on, man. Truce."

Tartarus snarled and finally connected his fist with Constantine's. "All right!" he said. "That's it. Hey, check it out. I tore a page from their White-Gold Tome."

He reached into a compartment in his jacket and took out a scroll. He unrolled it to show Tartarus the artwork of a naked girl with long, flowing, hair the color of gold going on and on for eternity. She had her arms covering her breasts, and her body skewed in a disproportionate angle to show her buttocks. She stood over a skyline of buildings glowing with fire imprinted with shimmering gold. Silhouettes of dragons were flying all around her. People were praying for her to stop the chaos.

Tartarus tilted his head to side in confusion. Constantine took off his backpack and used it as a headrest as he laid down on the grass.

"That's her, man. She's the one everybody's talking about._ La Dragonettica_ _fuegonico violenta,_ as she is dubbed by the Hierarch. The Lady Dragon of the Tyrant Flames. Or, as us sane people call her; The Summoner of Dragons." He whistled. "Isn't she a dish, big guy? I hope those proportions are right. Termnnia hasn't had any beautiful dragon-calling heroines since High Queen Evangelia. She's the one, man. She's my meal ticket to joining Yuri and the others in the Royal Termnnian Table. What do you say, big guy? Think you can help me find her?

Tartarus snorted. Constantine felt the hot air envelope him. "Come on, man. Be a good sport. I mean, you never know. This girl could have a fine-ass dragoness for you to hangout with, eh?"

Tartarus grunted happily and swung his tail left and right, knocking over a few trees.

Constantine laughed at the display. "Yeah, that's got you all excited, huh? Ya big lummox. We're gonna find her, man. Wherever she is. We're gonna find her."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

She screamed. When she saw the darkness of her room, she slammed her head back on her pillow and took heavy gasps of air. Her body became soaked in perspiration. Tears bubbled up in her diamond-like eyes. The dream again! There were hundreds of them; thousands possibly. Dragons, True Dragons, singing mournfully for their annihilation at the hands of the Inquisition thousands and thousands of years ago.

As they sang, she could see images of the chaos. She guessed that she was looking at memories of those who were slaughtered. Their final moments; all so brutal. Nests were destroyed. Hatchlings butchered like common cattle. Wings slashed. Necks were broken by machines made by twisted, demonic minds.

"But how?" she wondered. How can creatures of such power fall at the hands of Men? What sort of devilry did the Church of Yeyu possess that allowed for such an atrocity?

The rooster outside her window crowed to announce the rising sun. But Avi felt like it was calling her back to normality. The dreams were getting worse and worse.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why me? What can I do?" She scooted to the left side of her bed and picked up her deck. She opened the case and took out her cards. She flipped through them and until she saw Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. The Felgrand Dragon's card was resting behind it. Their holographic backgrounds and golden lettering flashed in the dim light of dawn peeking through her window.

"What did that to your kind?" Avi asked, sliding her finger down the card. "And why are you plaguing my dreams with those horrible visions? What can I do to help you? I'm just a tavern wench. I'm just the local idiot. The village fool. You've got the wrong person, I assure you. Please, please, for the love of Safaani, and all the Goddesses, leave me alone." She put the cards back in the case and closed it shut. "I'm no hero," she whispered mournfully.

Loud repetitious banging on the other side of her door startled her. She jumped and contained herself to keep from screaming so as not to give her new 'master' any satisfaction of power of her. Well, not as much anyway.

"Are you awake in there, my little pet?" Ser Godfrey answered from behind the door.

"I-I am," Avi responded nervously. She raised her nightgown toward her face and wiped away the sweat from her face, neck, and chest. She swallowed and said: "I am, my love."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, I'll undo the bolts to let you out. My servants have drawn a bath for you; see that you take it. I will be awaiting you downstairs in the arcade to discuss today's agenda with you."

Avi's heart dropped when she heard creaking, slamming, and clicking of countless locks and chains that sealed her inside her chamber on the tallest tower of Ser Godfrey's castle near the lake beside the town.

There was no escaping the tower, Avi thought, not unless my hair grew to a certain size like that princess from the other world. The room was circular in shape with only one window. Avi didn't feel too bad about it since she got a spectacular view of the mountains and the Cameron Falls. The walls were of thick, cold, stone splashed with color by only a few tapestries depicting stories of Ser Godfrey's youth fighting hobgoblins, imps, boggarts, and other monsters.

A lone iron torch hung from the wall adding light, though it was unneeded on account of the hearth providing Avi with all the warmth and light she needed. Every hour or so, a Gnome by the name of Twingle would come into her room and add logs to the fire. He was a kind little thing, sneaking Avi pastries from the library and even books for her to read. Lastly, there was a privy near a sink concealed by a cloth, which hung from the ceiling.

The last lock clicked and the final chain rattled. The door swung open, letting in the massive body of Avi's husband-to-be. Avi, barely considering herself dressed in her nightgown of thin, white silk, concealed herself under the blankets; her face already blushing with humiliation. Ser Godfrey waddled in and sniffed the air to get a long whiff of Avi's sweet scent. "Ah," he breathed. "Delicious."

Avi whimpered.

"Well, it's time we got moving, wouldn't you say? Hurry and freshen yourself up, my dear. There is a lot to do today. And that deck of yours is going to be used overtime."

"You want me to Duel?" Avi asked.

Ser Godfrey scoffed angrily and held out his arms. "Well, you just want to stay in the tower?" he asked.

"No," Avi said.

"Then do hurry up, will you? I warn you, girl, do not test my patience. The town has had enough of you. They are thirsty for blood. Your blood. And I will give it to them if you don't behave. Now. Get out of bed. Take your bath. Choose the dress you want to wear for today and come downstairs to eat your breakfast."

"I will, My Lord. I will."

"That's a good girl," the obese knight said, stalking towards Avi slowly. He grabbed her by the cheeks with one large, beefy hand and forcefully kissed her long and good. Avi wanted to heave. It felt like an eternity before he finally let her go. He licked his lips to get savor every last bit of her flavor, then turned and left her alone.

It took a moment for Avi to force herself out of bed. Still feeling rather naked in her wet nightgown, she kept her bedsheets over her shoulders like a cape as she trekked down the halls towards the bathhouse where a hot bath awaited her with an army of servants. They bowed in respect and bid the new Lady of the Castle a good morrow before surrounding her and stripping her of her soaked clothes. Avi grew cold from the damp castle air but as soon as she stepped into the water, she felt as though she entered her own element.

Avi never admitted this to anyone; for fear of even more paranoia from the townsfolk, but she was fond of things that were hot. She never waited for the water of her baths to cool. Then again, she never blew on her meals even though they were still boiling from the stove. Hot summer days never bothered her either, and she had such an affinity for fire. She was drawn to it, the way a moth would be to a torch. She loved the sight of it. She would stare at the flames, be it from a hearth, a torch, even the flames burning a criminal at the town square, and desire it.

"Out of the tub, m'dear," one of the servants said when Avi was cleaned. Avi did as was told and rose from the bronze tub. Another servant wrapped a towel around her, and she carefully placed one foot over the tub, followed by the other; her hand, held by another one of the maids to keep her from slipping and falling.

She was patted down and then powered from head to toe to keep her skin smelling sweet and soft to the touch. Avi was led to a chair where a barber took out his tools and started cutting her beautiful golden locks into just the right size for the style Ser Godfrey desired.

He tied the back of her hair into a curled ponytail with swirled bangs going down her heart-shaped face. He specked it with tiny colorful flowers with a fluorescent blue glow called Fairy's Gift, named after the Duel Monster of the Fairy-Type. They had a certain trait that caused them to ring like silver bells whenever they brushed against the wind, therefore, every time Avi moved, the flowers would make her ring.

She was led to another room where three mannequins awaited her, basking in the light of the gridded window behind them. Avi picked a gown of blue velvet with gold threading and ornamentation, but before she could put it on, a corset had to be tied around her waist. She leaned on the top of a dresser, gasping for air as the corset pushed tighter and tighter against her waist. She could feel her ribs being compressed and her innards being crushed into mush. Ser Godfrey's newly hired chamberlain unrolled a scroll, ready to announce the day's schedule. Since Avi was still nude from the waist down, he did come from behind a screen to give her privacy.

"You are to join Ser Godfrey in the banquet hall for breakfast once your pampering is complete," he said. He walked back and forth, ear at the ready to hear a response from her.

Avi squealed as the maid doing her corset pulled even tighter. "This isn't exactly what I call pampering," she gasped, grasping the edge of the drawer with all her might. "Is this horrid thing necessary?" she asked, looking back at the maid.

"I'm sorry, m'dear," she answered sheepishly. "But these are the lord of the castle's orders."

"Why exactly does a knight like Ser Godfrey have his own castle?"

The chamberlain chuckled from behind the screen. "A stupid question," he scoffed. "But then, you are a stupid girl. I will answer the question nevertheless."

Avi's face scrunched into a scowl. She hated him already. The moment she saw him at the door after her bath, she knew he was going to be a pompous ingrate. He was of medium height and very pump, wearing black and white doublet with floral ornamentation and black slacks. A ruffled collar of white was around his neck. He was balding at the top of his head, and he bore a very obnoxious mustache, which was waxed to the point the hairs were reflective.

She paid no heed to the story of how Ser Godfrey got this castle. He was a war hero, but it was thanks to constant ass-kissing and overly bloated tales of glory that were able to give him such luxuries. They weren't well-deserved, and she knew it thanks to the stupid exaggerations of Ser Godfrey charging into a goblin den single-handedly and slaying them all. Not even Tiberius the Uniter was capable of such a feat alone. Hell, the Seven Golden Kings of Ellenanya (**Ellen-Ah-nya**) had to work together to destroy the Orcs of Kharem-Undzullen,

"Blah, blah, blah," the chamberlain went on and on.

Avi slipped into ruffled, flower-patterned bloomers and gasped when the farthingale was slipped over her head. She winced when she looked in the mirror and saw how much décolletage was shown. No doubt in her mind that this design was of Ser Godfrey's choosing as well.

The town jeweler came into the room after Avi was dressed. "My Lady," he said. He opened a large wooden box of polished ash. Inside in a bed of black velvet was a necklace of diamonds that glittered like the stars in the Void.

Avi stared at the necklace wide-eyed and at a loss for words. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Ser Godfrey has spared no expense for you," said the jeweler. "These jewels are known as the _Lalaieth fa huvvien Ehtlelneddia_. The Laugher of the Dragon Queen. These jewels were once worn by Her Majesty; High Queen Evangelia Pendragon thousands of years ago. My ancestors took them after her passing and has kept it in our household for all these years, waiting for just the right woman to wear them again. And now, we believe you are that woman, My Lady."

"Am I that woman, or did Ser Godfrey give you the right price for it?" Avi asked as the jeweler put the necklace around her thin neck.

The jeweler smiled. "A bit of both, actually," he said. "Having said that, I can' help but feel a certain...aura radiating from you, child. Do listen to anything this man has to say. You may be the village idiot, but you, my dear, are beautiful; there's no doubt in that. Now, if you please, your affianced awaits you for breakfast."

Avi took a deep breath (Wincing, for she was not accustomed to the corset) and went downstairs to the banquet hall, a room made of glass and steel with a panoramic view of the fields, mountains, and Cameron Falls, along with the river flowing by the castle grounds. Ser Godfrey was looking out the window, marveling at the beautiful scenery outside.

He heard the clopping of Avi's heels coming down the hall and turned his head immediately so he could see her. He smiled at her as she finally appeared at the entrance. She was a work of art in his eyes. A masterly crafted piece created by nature. And she was all his.

"I am not worthy," he said to himself as the girl bashfully struggled to make her entrance into the banquet hall.

"Come on, my dear," said one of the maids. "Don't be shy. Oh, we almost forgot this." She took a tiara resting on a red velvet pillow that was held by a fellow servant and placed it on her head. "Beautiful. Now, go, my dear. You mustn't keep him waiting."

At last Avi walked in. The early morning sun shone through the windows and bathed her in a radiant light as she stepped out of the shadows of the hall. The tiara and the necklace once belonging to the Star Queen twinkled a thousand times with each step she took.

Avi had no love for the man, but she couldn't help but feel proud of the beauty she was gifted with. Her face turned pink and she smiled. As she walked by, a lot of male heads turned to look at her. She heard whispers blowing all around her like a mischievous summer wind.

Ser Godfrey waddled towards his masterpiece and kissed her. "Come, come," he said, leading her to the table.

She sat down, although it proved a very delicate process thanks to the farthingale and corset. A waiter approached holding up a black tray. He served her a stack of hotcakes and a glass of milk.

"Now, tell me, Avi," Ser Godfrey said crunching on a piece of bacon. "Where did you acquire that deck. The one with the dragons you used to beat those poor boys senseless."

"A barbaric act," commented a noblewoman from Asendar. "Have you no shame, girl?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Avi cried.

Ser Godfrey raised his hand, causing Avi to flinch. "I don't think those dragons acting the way they did was of Avi's fault," he said, surprisingly coming to her defense. "Perhaps the boys were not as strong as they thought they were and cowered when they saw Avi's beasts." He looked down at Avi and grinned. "Having said that, I am quite curious as to how those dragons she summoned acted so lifelike. I have seen Phantoms be used in Duels for many years, and I have never seen them behave in such a manner."

"Bah," said the Marquis of Prelaron. He slurped his porridge before he spoke. "There is a rumor about the town that the girl is a witch of some sort. They tell me she has been complaining of dreams concerning dragons. Is this true, girl?"

"They are, sir," Avi answered, cutting one of her pancakes with her fork. "I have visions of dragons flying above me. They were singing."

"Singing!" snorted another noblewoman. She laughed and the other guests at the table followed suit.

Avi clasped both her hands together over her lap and flushed into a peachy pink color. She thought it was best not to say anything. Now, these snobbish women and men thought her even more of a fool. Deep down, even she thought the dreams of dragons singing in the heavens was pretty silly. She dared not to look up until the infernal laughter had died down. She felt so humiliated. She wanted to vanish into thin air.

Sre Godfrey broke the laughter down with a stern question. "What news of the West?"

"You mean Termnnia?" asked the noblewoman. "I have heard those involved in the Dragonheart Party have won a landslide victory against the loyalists to the crown. Antilles, King of Dragonrock somehow has convinced the senate to turn a blind eye to the pleas of Yugi Muto himself. They were having a battle to see if their heir would return sooner rather than later."

"I have heard of this squabble from traders of the East Termnnia Trading Company," said the Duke of Lothidia, adding sugar to his morning roast. He was an elderly chap, chubby of cheek, with a gray mustache. "Prince Daveed is not to return until he has acquired favorable skill in Duel Monsters."

"A very just decision," said Ser Godfrey. "I am not fond of Termnnian politics, but I must agree with this ultimatum set up by King Antilles."

"I've heard that he was able to summon of the Divine Beasts," said the Duke. "Slifer the Sky Dragon. He used it in a Duel before this who issue with Prince Daveed took place. There were rumors going about that Antilles was going to take the Heart-EartH Crown."

The Countess of Yboan chuckled. "After that fiasco at the battle of Karad-Antha, I am not surprised that the Divine Beasts had a change of heart. Think of the power the boy must have had in order to ensure their blessing at birth."

"Who is Prince Daveed again?" Avi asked.

Ser Godfrey and the guests looked at her like vultures ready to pick apart meat from a deer's carcass. Avi shrunk in her seat, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"How stupid is this girl, Ser Godfrey?" asked the Countess. "To not know of the greatest miracle of our time? How do you cope with such a small mind like hers."

"Who cares what mind she has," sneered Ser Godfrey. "It's her beauty that I've fallen for."

"You'd best be wary," said the Countess's sister. "Stupid girls like her have been known to cause trouble for many good people. Weak-minded fools, such as yourself; no offense, have fallen for dimwits such as her like moths attracted to the flame. All of them have been met with ill fates. We do not wish for anything bad to happen to a noble, hardworking, knight such as yourself, Ser Godfrey."

"She's still a young thing," said Ser Godfrey. "I assure you, she'll learn. In the meantime, I believe you've come to see her Duel, have you not?"

"I must say I am intrigued," said the Duke. "Let us see if these dragons truly are a force of their own will or witchcraft created by this girl. My son is would like to play her and her dragons with his own dragons. I say this could be an extraordinary match."

Avi gulped. Ser Godfrey ordered her to take her cards out and prepare for her Duel against the Duke's son. Little did she know, this Duel was going to mark the beginning of a long and difficult day.

* * *

She Dueled all day. Opponent after opponent, nonstop. Her dragons. Avi felt that even they were exhausted. She saw them battle against some of the fiercest monsters she had ever seen. Though proud of the fact she took on all of them, she felt sad. As if it wasn't bad enough that Ser Godfrey had her as nothing more than some sort of trophy wife, her dragons were now to be used as exhibition for the amusement of his guests who found her skill with the deck to be amazing for a girl thought to be very stupid.

She lay face down on her bed, exhausted. Her corset felt like it was crushing her ribs, and she had not the strength to take it off. She breathed very slowly to relax her tired muscles, her legs, and right forearm the most; for she stood on them for hours, and her forearm burdened with that cumbersome Duel Disk the entire time as well. It felt heavy and ached beyond any pain she ever had.

She sniffed and let tears fall down the side of her nose and get sucked into the fabric of her sheets. This life was an improvement over the life she lived at the inn, but by very little. In all honesty, she felt like things took a turn for the worse.

"Why me?" she wondered. "What did I do to deserve this? People think I'm some trinket. That I am a mindless fool. I'm not. Oh, Goddesses, answer my prayer. Help me escape this life, or so help me I will jump from that window to my death!"

She smiled. What songs would they sing if she had done that? She could imagine it now; the bards at the inns all across Keya singing of Avi the Dimwitted Dragon Girl leaping to her death from the highest tower of a gallant knight's castle. She shook her head, nuzzling her sheets. Yes, she had no doubt in her mind that the bards would play Ser Godfrey to be the gallant knight. And she was to forever to be known as the village idiot forgotten by history. Mayhaps the dreams were the goddesses playing tricks on her out of pity.

The door's locks, bolts, and chains rattled, clanked, and jingled. The door flung open and Ser Godfrey stepped inside. Avi gasped in fright. The look on his face filled her with dread. He was as red as an apple and his beard dripped with ale. He was drunk. His eyes were glazed over and his smile was so wide, Avi felt it would rip right out of his face. He growled like an angry beast behind his sick smile. He examined her from top to bottom as though she were a precious stone at the market.

"You're drunk!" Avi cried.

Ser Godfrey stepped inside. "You have made me...hic!...very proud today. All those Duelists challenging you, and not a single loss. How did you...hic!...become so proficient with those cards, my love?"

"I don't know," Avi whimpered. "Darling, please go away."

"Go away?" he said, and he laughed. "Child, you don't seem to understand. Victory makes me..." He sniggered. "Victory I find very, very pleasurable. You have...wettened my appetite for you."

"No!" Avi cried, forcing all her being to climb farther into bed. "Please don't!"

He approached her slowly; Avi did not move. When she came to grips with what was about to happen, she hurried to escape but felt the horrid knight grab her legs and pull her towards him. He grabbed her by the arms, nails digging into her exposed flesh, and pulled her up. She looked at him. The smile, still implanted on his face, but his eyes glistened with a deadly impatience. The smile was like a see-through curtain, revealing his intentions to do her harm if he did not get his way.

Not wanting to anger him and risk being hurt, or even killed by this creature, Avi submitted to his lustful wants


	7. Great Gift of Dragonfire

**Constantine**

* * *

He bit savagely into the squirrel he just hunted. He smiled, his eyes narrowing in a dream-like trance, and his head bobbing up and down as his tastebuds sang with glee at the flavor of the meat. The herbs and spices he added to the animal took away that bitter gamey flavor he so heavily despised. "Can I cook or what?" he said to Tartarus. "I'm telling you right now, big guy, when this Dragon Summoning girl begins her quest, she's not only going to need a dashing warrior but a good cook to serve her some well-made grub. What say you?"

The dragon did not care to answer, for he, too, was an enjoying a choice feast. Tartarus was eating an elk he just brought over from the fields outside of the forest. Tartarus snarled, pulling a large string of meat from the elk's carcass. He threw his head up, chomping down on the morsel with three quick bites.

"You're just jealous," Constantine said, taking another bite out of the squirrel. "Mmm, you know what we need right about now, big guy? A few good taters."

Tartarus looked up from his meal to snarl at Constantine. His teeth, stained with blood, flashed in the sunlight.

Constantine laughed, waving his hands to calm the dragon down. "All right, all right, I won't start with that. Geez, you need to control your temper, big guy. But you've got to admit a few potatoes will do nicely right about now. It will go nicely with this squirrel I caught, don't you think so?" Tartarus grumbled, burying his snout in the carcass to pick at the organs. "All right, ignore me," Constantine said, finishing the last of his meal. "It's no wonder you can't find yourself a mate. Now I know why they call you Infernal Dragon in the game. You're so strung up. Just what in the hell happened to make you so grouchy?"

Tartarus shot Constantine an angry look. He looked away from him, glaring sadly at the rays of the sun peeking through the leaves above him. He grunted, releasing a puff of steam from his nostrils. He looked back down at the carcass, picked it up with his mouth, and walked away. His heavy footsteps shook the ground, creating thunderous banging. The trees in his way creaked and groaned as they collapsed.

"Oh, come on!" Constantine called for him to come back. "Was it something I said?" he wondered. Tartarus disappeared into the trees. Constantine spat out a bone as he scoffed. "What a baby," he said, unsheathing his dagger, which he used to pick his teeth with.

He opened his backpack to pull out the map. The image of the Dragon Summoner was paperclipped to it, to remind Constantine of why he was going on this long journey. He kissed the image, then looked at the map to see where he was. "Let's see here," he whispered, sliding his finger across the red line he created since leaving Lorin.

"The Milkwalk Forest," he said. From behind the trees, Constantine saw a vast field of green, splashed with purple, yellow, and red from the wildflowers that bloomed as far as the eye could see. There was a lone mountain beyond the field; blue and white-capped with snow. The Virgin Mountain it was called by many, for it was all by its lonesome in the middle of the forest. "Hmm, if we're here in the Milkwalk Forest; and the Mammoth Sea is to the east of here; that must mean we're just about a few miles past the Emboldorian border."

He laughed triumphantly. "Tartarus and I are making good time. Hey, Tartarus!" he called to tell the dragon the good news. No reply. "Tartarus!" Constantine called again.

Again, Tartarus did not respond. The scream of a woman did. Constantine got up from the log he was sitting on. He cast a water spell to put out the flames and listened for her. A terrible roar shook the forest causing many of the animals to grow restless. The woman's scream followed. Someone was in trouble out there. Constantine buckled his sword belt around his waist and whistled for Tartarus. The dragon did not answer to that either; it was unresponsive.

"Fine!" Constantine shouted. "I don't need you."

He dashed into the forest, following the roar until he made it to a clearing surrounding a pool trimmed by large ferns and cattails, and a waterfall standing twenty feet high. Just then, Constantine heard quickened footsteps and heavy panting. And then he saw her.

Her hair was long, curled, and bright orange in color with blood red highlights. From underneath her hair, long, pointed ears poked out giving off her elven heritage. A pair of bronzed goggles with ruby-red lenses rested on her forehead. Her right arm was armored in engraved steel outlined in red, while the left had merely an elbow pad and a fingerless glove. The girl donned a midriff corset made of cloth and armor plating, mostly over the chest, fitting snugly over her bust. Constantine's eyes widened when he saw her long legs revealed by very short pants of dark brown leather that stopped at her thighs. Her knees were protected by black pads enchanted with to give her a boost in agility. Black, thin straps hugged her hips, smooth and curved as though sculpted by a master artist.

"She's beautiful!" Constantine breathed. But then he saw what the girl was running from. The trees behind her fell to the ground, pushed by a violent force. A monster had appeared behind the girl.

Man-Eater Bug. And it was hungry.

Just as Constantine was about to intervene, the girl turned to face the monster. She held out her arms, then her hands were engulfed in flames. Constantine gasped in wonder at the sight of her. The flames were tall and fierce as though hot from the mouth of an angry dragon. Her hair had also turned to flames. No doubt in Constantine's mind, the girl was no beginner in the arcane arts. She had skill with her flames. She screamed, charging up all the Mana in her body. She jumped and spun elegantly in the air, then thrust her armored arm. From her palm, a fireball rocketed towards the Man-Eater Bug. The spell exploded in the creature's face, but it seemed well-armored.

"Why won't you die!?" she shouted.

Man-Eater Bug snapped his pincers. It snarled as it stalked her, brimming with confidence that the girl in front of him would make a good meal.

"I warn you!" shouted the girl. "I'm going to do more than warm your belly. You ever hear of heartburn? I'm going to take it to the next level if you eat me. Don't you do it, bug brain!"

Man-Eater Bug howled victoriously and raised his claw. Just as he swiped, Constantine jumped from his hiding place, raising his sword as quick as thinking. He landed on the ground in front of the girl and held out his sword, using it as a barrier to shield her from the Man-Eater Bug's attack. The claws finally struck the blade. Constantine grunted from the impact. His wrist burned in agony as the bones vibrated from the impact.

The Man-Eater Bug grunted in confusion. Constantine smirked and swung his blade in an arch to throw the monster's claws away.

"What in Untolia's name!" the girl cursed. "Man-Eater Bug's claws can rip through a well-armored knight. How were you able to deflect his attack?"

Constantine turned to look at her, smiling confidently. "Hey, babe, it's nothing to worry about." He pointed at the mirrored steel. Blue runes magically appeared down the length of his sword blade. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they faded away. "See? This sword was forged by a Berjan smith in ancient times. These magical runes can protect it from shattering no matter how powerful my opponent's attack may be."

"You might want to use it again," the girl said, stepping back.

Constantine turned around just in time to see Man-Eater Bug's claws coming down at him. Constantine laughed, and then backflipped out of the way. The claws slammed into the dirt where he once stood sending a cloud of dust and pebbles into the air.

"I like this," Constantine said, putting on his headphones.

He blasted the volume as loud as he could until the techno music was all he could hear. He seemed to dance as he battled the creature, leaving his new mage friend completely perplexed. He flipped, spun, and even moonwalked on the grass as he dodged Man-Eater Bug's moves.

The girl called at Constantine to make some kind of plan to bring down the monster, but Constantine was just lost in his own world. Even though he was handling the Man-Eater Bug rather well, she knew that they could not keep dodging it forever. She had to find a way to take this monster down and without Constantine's help, for it seemed he was too busy showboating to care about a plan.

She charged her flames until they had enough power for her to launch as fireballs. She tossed them at Man-Eater Bug's face, back, and legs. Her Mana allowed only four shots before she eventually had to stop and recharge. As Man-Eater Bug recovered from the blasts, he charged after her, getting down on all fours. Constantine swooped out of nowhere, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way before Man-Eater Bug could chomp down on her.

Constantine and the girl landed with a hard thud. "You okay?" Constantine asked.

"Get off! Get off!" the girl shouted, scurrying away from his arms.

Man-Eater Bug scurried towards them, but was blasted by a large fireball. The monster yelped as it flipped for a yard and landed on its back. Tartarus landed beside the insect monster and jabbed his golden blades into the monster's stomach. Man-Eater Bug gargled a roar as spring-green liquid foamed out of its mouth. Its legs squirmed for but a moment before staying still. It was finally dead. Tartarus spread his wings, put his foot on the chest of his fallen foe, and roared into the air in victory.

"Run! Run!" the girl shouted, grabbing Constantine by the wrist. "We won't last a second against that dragon!"

"Hold it, hold it!" said Constantine. "It's all right. He's not gonna hurt you."

"Are you crazy? That's a dragon!"

"He's more than just a dragon," said Constantine. "He's my friend. Tartarus. That's enough."

Tartarus did not move. He snarled at the girl disapprovingly. The girl stood her ground, not moving a muscle, and mentally preparing a fireball to launch at the beast to hopefully buy her enough time to run into the woods. Her hair was still in flames and embers sparked around her fists.

"Tartarus," Constantine said again. "Relax, she's cool. She's with us. We saved her."

The girl did not approve of that. She felt emboldened enough to casually put a hand to her hip. "Excuse me, but I didn't need saving. I could have handled bug boy alone."

"That's not what I saw," said Constantine, sheathing his sword. "He was about ready to chomp on those nice legs of yours."

"Very funny," said the girl, walking past him to the water's edge. She went on her knees and cupped her hands together to splash water over her face. All the while, Tartarus snapped his jaws at her stealthfully.

"Hey, come on, lighten up will you?" Constantine whispered to his dragon. "She could help us." Tartarus made a rumbling noise in his throat to show he disapproved of the idea. "She's got skills with fire magic. How can you say not to that?" He leaned forward, holding a hand to his mouth. "And just between you and me, I think our journey to the Dragon Summoner could use a hot chick. Huh? What do you say?"

"I appreciate you calling me hot, though chick I can do without," the girl said, splashing more water on her face.

Constantine smirked, for he knew he was really bad a keeping things quiet. He walked towards the girl, but Tartarus slammed his tail on the ground as a barrier to keep him from getting to her. He growled, shaking his head to show he did not want her around.

"Lighten up, will you?" Constantine said, walking over the dragon's tail. He approached the girl and cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me, miss? Uh, sorry about that big lummox there. His name is Tartarus; he's been a buddy of mine for quite a long time. My name is Constantine Belotserkovsky of Rivernnia. What's yours?"

The girl stood up. She opened a pouch strapped to her left thigh and took out a rice square wrapped in silver foil. She bit into it without a thought. "Trish," the girl responded chewing. "Formerly of the House Godiva."

"Formerly?" Constantine asked.

"Yyyeah!" Trish mockingly, swirling her head around. "As in, not a member anymore?"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say my family did not approve of me being a mage. They believed in some hocus-pocus higher being with a flaming eye. As soon as they discovered I had magic, they sent the Templars after me."

"Your parents were Yeyunists?" Constantine asked in shock.

"New members anyway," Trish replied with a shrug. "They were converted not too long ago. Bad enough I have elf-genes inside of me, but to be a mage? Nope," she said with a pop, "they would not allow it."

"You're a half-elf then?"

"Yup. Now, look. I'd like to sit here and go on and on about my tragic life, but I really have to get going."

"Where you headed?" asked Constantine.

"Nowhere in particular," Trish said with a yawn. "But I need to stop by the town of Eriflower to stock up on my supplies. Well, Constantine, it's been real." She saluted him. "See ya around."

Constantine went after her. "Hey, Trish. Wait, wait!" He held both arms up at Tartarus. "Can we give you a ride?"

Tartarus looked at Constantine, giving off a confused grunt. He then snarled at the boy, spread his wings, and took off into the air. He handed at the top of the waterfall, stomping his feet before giving off a thunderous roar.

Trish folded her arms and giggled, taking a few light steps forward. "Uh…I don't think your dragon likes me very much."

Constantine chuckled in embarrassment. "Tartarus? Naw, he's real sweet once you get to know him."

Tartarus challenged that statement with a snap of his jaws. He beat his wings fiercely, causing the trees to shiver and their leaves to scatter into the air. His tail ferociously whipped back and forth, knocking down three trees standing behind him.

Trish blew the dragon a kiss and shook her head. "Yeah, your boy doesn't want to get to know me better. I appreciate the offer, but I can make it on my own. Man-Eater Bugs are fiercely territorial, so there won't be any for miles and miles. Plus, the town's not that far away, so I should be fine on my own." Trish adjusted the straps of her backpack and walked into the woods, disappearing behind the foliage.

Constantine whistled. "I hate seeing her go. But I love watching her leave." He turned to look at Tartarus. "Way to go, asshole!" he shouted. "We're never going to get laid with that attitude of yours! Look, we've walked a great deal of the way. Well, I did anyway. So cut the crap and give me a lift, will ya?"

Tartarus spit out a ball of molten mucus, then flew away. There was Constantine's response. "Asshole!" he shouted again.

* * *

**Trish**

* * *

She watched from the side of a dirt path as Tartarus soared over the tree tops. Her pointed ears twitched as they picked up the sound of Constantine shouting for him to come back. Trish chuckled at the desperate cries for the dragon to come back down. She reached into her pocket and took out a cellphone. Quickly, she dialed a number and waited for the reply. She heard a click, followed by "Hello," being said in a soft and sultry voice.

"Yeah, it's me," said Trish. "The plan worked. Not only am I able to cash in on the bounty of that Man-Eater Bug, but I found that guy you want to meet so badly. She paused, listening as her contact started asking questions. "There's no doubt about it. Believe me, this is who you're looking for. He's perfect." She listened again. "No, he's flying away, but I know a good way to lure him in town. One way or another, we're gonna get him to join your cause. You're absolutely right. He's perfect...Yes. I'll see to it right away. He's all yours."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

The bells of the town rang loudly from the towers of Amon Drogoth, the main cathedral of Dragon's Tooth, waking the citizens of the town to begin another day and give thanks to Belloch, Goddess of the Morning for waking up with their health and their blessings. Some lit candles of pine offering thanks to her. Other tossed coins into the fountain with a statue depicting the goddess in a divine pose with her firebirds.

Avi stirred in her bed and lifted herself up. When her eyes looked out the window, they were almost blinded by the morning sun. She blinked rapidly; her long eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a black butterfly. The sweet scent of apple pancakes from the kitchen downstairs greeted her. She took a long whiff of the enticing smell and licked her lips. A rooster began to crow from Mr. Maggot's house across the fields. But as wonderful as breakfast sounded, she was not going to take any part of it.

No, how could she? The festival of the Dragon Flowers was taking place. Naturally, Ser Godfrey prevented her from going, but she was too determined to take no for an answer.

She threw her blankets off her body and got out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom to wash and dress. Wasting not an ounce of time, she grabbed her new deck and put it in a leather deck box Ser Gerhalos bought for her. She attached the deck to a matching strap which she tied around her bicep.

She tied her sheets together as fast as she could to avoid being caught by the servants, who were quickly on their way up to prepare her for the day. She threw the rope of sheets out the window, secured them to the post of her bed, and climbed out. Halfway down, she realized she did not have enough rope.

"Perfect," she groaned. She gasped when the knot above her started undoing itself. "Oh no!" she cried. "Help!"

But it was too late. The sheet undid itself and she plummeted the rest of the way down, smacking into the trees. She hit branches big and small during her fall, and tumbled to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Oh, ow!" she wept, massing her posterior. "That hurt," she whimpered. She put on her brown riding cloak. She tried to fight the pain in her rump, but she fell on it very hard. She sat down and rested, but it did not last long.

"She's escaped!" she heard someone cry out from the tower. "Bloody hell! She's escaped!"

Avi's fright seemed to dull the pain and she ran from the estate as fast as she could.

* * *

"Made it," she sighed with relief. "Now, she had to enjoy the festival and win the tournament. Hopefully then, Ser Godfrey and his ilk would show her some respect. As mentioned before, today was the annual Dragon Flower Festival which celebrated the blooming of the flaming flowers of Rhúndul Fields outside the town. It splashed the endless green landscape in an explosion of a warm yellow, red, and orange making the fields look like they were being bathed in dragon fire.

The fields looked like an enchanted dream in Avi's eyes. These flowers were said to have been blessed onto the world by Safaani the Dragon Goddess when she blessed the Norman people with an alliance with the True Dragons.

There was going to be Duels taking place at the festival honoring their blooming. Avi wanted nothing more than to be part of the games. She joined the crowd while holding onto her basket of flowers to sell. The air was perfumed with the enticing scent of candied meats, freshly baked treats, platinum ale, and strawberries being coated with sweet cream.

Avi jumped for joy when she saw one of the vendors selling them on the bridge over the river. They were only one Silver Tooth which she found a reasonable price. She opened one of the pouches around her belt where she kept her money and paid the vendor who was Daisy the daughter of the strawberry farmer who lived near the top of one of the mountains overlooking the town.

"Staying out of trouble, Avi?" Daisy asked, spraying cream over the strawberries which she piled into a metal cup.

"Trying to," Avi said, trying to keep her skirt from fluttering in the wind. "How have things been with you? I haven't seen you since school ended."

"I can't complain," said Daisy. "With all the gold Crowns father's been making with his strawberries, he's saved enough money to purchase land in the fields of Buttersalt. We'll be getting our own castle."

"Oh!" said Avi. "So your family has what it needs to form its own House? I envy you, Daisy. Good luck living the royal life."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Aye, here come the suitors looking to marry the new Lady of the Strawberry House. Lovely."

Avi laughed and took her mug of strawberries. She sat at the edge of the fountain in the plaza to eat her snack. She was already making a mess despite just digging into the treat. Her lips were coated with a thick, sticky blanket of cream, mixing into a pink tinge from the strawberry juice that got blended into it.

She looked like a baby angel in the sunlight. It looked like she had a beautiful golden aura around her as the sunlight touched her and bathed her in a soothing warmth that took away all her anxieties and sorrow. She had a new deck, it was a new day, she found a friend in Ser Gerhalos. Today was a new day. She scooped up strawberries with her spoon and shoved them hungrily into her mouth. She chewed loudly, her lips smacking against one another to shovel the cream into her mouth.

"Eat properly will you!" snapped the town guard.

"Sorry," Avi said, wiping her mouth with her riding cloak.

"I won't be expecting any trouble from you, will I, Avi?"

Avi shook her head. "No, no, no," she said in a sugary-sweet whimper. "I promise. I just want to enjoy the festival, sir. Please."

"Well, I'll be keeping two eyes on you, girl. Now I'm warning you. Any funny business. Any at all. And you'll find yourself locked in the dungeons. Believe me, Avi, you'll be in for an even worse punishment than what Ser Godfrey put you through the other night."

"Yes, sir," said Avi. "I swear to you; not a peep."

"Humph," said the guard, sternly walking away.

Any joy Avi felt was doused away by the guard's sternness. She was disheartened by the experience but not upset; for she had no choice but to accept that half the town hated her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a beautiful, young girl, Avi had no doubt the town would have killed her long ago.

Village idiots were often disposed of for being menaces to society. She recalled the local drunk, Talfen Woller, who was executed after the town was fed up with his antics and his yelling late in the night.

Daisy often told Avi that she was lucky to be blessed with so much beauty because the men of the world enjoyed flaunting their power over beautiful fools like her.

That did nothing to make her feel better. In fact, it made her angrier.

Avi wasn't smart or gifted with a rich House like the other girls of Dragon Tooth, but she refused to be acknowledged as stupid. She paused and began to think about that for a second. Perhaps that's why she always found herself getting into trouble.

She was determined to show the people of the town that she was just as important as any of them. Every time she did, she found out the task was biting more than she could chew, and she wound up getting into trouble by breaking something or causing a series of chaotic events like dominos falling on one another.

But not today. Today was a new day. With her new deck, she was going to prove it.

"Is that a new deck, Avi?" asked Kyle, the son of the town's blacksmith.

By the look of him, he was recently vacated from the forge. His face was black with soot and trails of sweat streaked through the mess.

"It sure is," said Avi. "I take it you want to play?"

"Of course I do," said Kyle. "There has been talk around town that Ser Gerhalos bought you that structure deck in the window. Please, let's try it out."

He held up his wrist. A D-Pad, a newer version of the Duel Disk was strapped to it.

Avi gasped with delight, covering her open mouth with both her hands. "Where did you get that, Kyle?"

"I bought it," he answered, still holding it up. "I worked three years to get this. Let's try it!"

"I wish I could," said Avi. "But I fear you can't use that against me. I don't have a Duel Disk."

Kyle still brandished his cheerful grin. He set down his wrist and reached into the brown leather bag over his shoulder.

"That's okay," he said. He took one out and tossed it at Avi who caught it with ease.

"I've got another one. I bought it just for you."

"You…you did?" Avi said, admiring her D-Pad. It was colored white and decorated with filigree engravings and floral designs. "Why would you do this for me?"

Kyle went red. "Because I think you're beautiful, Avi. I know half the town doesn't think well of you but rest assured that I do. I tried for many years to get your affection, but, I never had to courage to try. You may be the town fool, but that never stopped me from loving you."

"Kyle," said Avi.

"The D-Pad," Kyle said. "You can have it. On the condition that you be my date in the festival today."

Avi's smiled widened. "Kyle, after today, I'll do more than be just your date."

She got up from her seat and kissed his cheek. Kyle felt weak in the knees. He felt his stomach juices bubbling inside and his blood flowed at a quickened pace.

"No one but Ser Gerhalos has ever shown me kindness before. And that was recent. Kyle, I don't know how else to thank you for this."

"Be mine," said Kyle. "Once I take over the forge, I'll make enough money to move us out of this forsaken place. We can go anywhere you want to. Westermont, Lochsea, Dragonbarrow, possibly even Felgrand where I'll learn to be a master blacksmith just like my great-great-grandfather, Kron. Once I do, we will probably live in the castle with Grand-King Felgrand himself. I heard that his castle is as big as a city and reaches high into the sky."

Avi laughed with excitement. "I know you can do it, Kyle! You'll be a blacksmith of legend."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Kyle. "Come, let us see that deck of yours in action. We can use a bit of practice before the games begin."

"Féyin no Drenyath, Kyle!" Avi said, holding up her new D-Pad and sliding her deck into the machine.

"Khan Krennoth!" said Kyle.

**LP 4000**

"I'll start first," said Kyle. "I set a card face-down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" (**ATK/1700**)

"Oh dear!" Avi said, almost falling backward when she saw the beast standing in front of her. "I forgot how life-like these Phantoms can be."

"You have no need to fear, love," said Kyle. "They may look real, but they're not. They won't hurt you. Well, not a lot anyway."

"I'll take your word for it," said Avi. "I draw! I play the spell-card Dragon Shrine. I send a dragon-type monster from my deck to the Graveyard. Now, I summon Dragon Knight of Creation!"

Avi's warrior came into the field through a display of sparkling light. She summoned a champion of Safaani the Dragon Goddess. He wore nothing on his upper torso save for a chestplate, gauntlets, and a helmet of finely polished steel from a forgotten age. His skin was a rich shade of apricot and his muscles were like rocks. He had a tasset of torn white cloth around his waist that went down to his feet.

His lower body armored in the same steel as his chestplate. On his right hand, he wielded a giant sword with a bladed, ringed guard. Long dark red hair protruded from under his helmet, waving in the breeze.

The Duel started to gather a crowd, all of them dumbstruck that Avi was one of the Duelists. She heard whispers amongst them, mostly spiteful words and bets that she was going to lose the match despite summoning her impressive monster who was one hundred points stronger than Kyle's Battle Ox.

Avi commanded her dragon warrior to attack. "Rrrow!" growled Dragon Knight of Creation, grasping his large sword. He gave a mighty bound into the air, holding up his massive blade. He sliced Battle Ox in half.

KABOOM!

Battle Ox exploded, blasting Kyle with 100 points of damage.

"Now to use his effect," said Avi. "When Dragon Knight of Creation battles a monster and destroys it, I can send a Level 7 or 8 dragon-type monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

"Why are you sending all those powerful dragons to the Graveyard, Avi?" asked Kyle. "Don't you need them?"

"What a stupid girl!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Aye, she's just tossing away powerful monsters like they were nothing."

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"She doesn't know how to Duel!" a little boy sitting on a fence called out, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice.

Avi felt disheartened, but she was not upset. In fact, she was happy that they were doubting her. Today, she was going to prove all these fools wrong. The monster she discarded with her Dragon Knight of Creation's effect was going to leave them speechless. She set a Trap and ended her turn.

"Draw!" said Kyle. "I use my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Battle Ox!"

The ground beneath him quaked as Battle Ox crawled out of the dirt, battle-scarred and bloody. He looked like a zombie.

"But my Ox won't stay around for long. Because I sacrifice him to summon the all-powerful Ushi Oni!"

Out of nowhere, a golden jar appeared behind Battle Ox. The lid slid open by itself letting out an ominous purple mist that sucked Battle Ox in its grasp. Battle Ox growled in agony as his body was flung around like mist before he was sucked into the jar. The lid slid back into place and the jar then jumped around violently.

Avi braced herself; for she knew that whatever was going to come out of that jar was going to be a very formidable monster. Even though she was getting used to the game, and had the upper hand, for now, Avi was still new to Duel Monsters. She did not know any of the monsters, save but a few. But she had seen enough Duels to know that when a Duelist sacrificed his monsters, it meant a more powerful one was going to take his place.

Once again, the lid gently slid off the jar.

All was silent.

The birds chirped in the trees. The crowd murmured, wondering what monster was going to emerge from that little jar. Just when they were about to get impatient…

_Weeeeee!_

Blue smoke spewed from out of the jar and formed into a cloud. It hovered ominously over the field before it formed into a fiendish bull-like genie with a misshapen body. His upper torso was colored blue, with only his head, right, hand and his left bicep; which had a monstrous face snarling on it, was colored brown. Three rows of gold rib-like appendages came from either side of his body. And pink reptilic tails whipped around on his back.

His ATK displayed 2150 which caused Avi to worry. She prayed her face-down card would be enough to keep her safe.

As soon as Ushi Oni appeared on the field, Kyle attacked. Ushi Oni bellowed a battle cry and lunged for Dragon Knight of Creation. He held out his claws ready to slice the dragon knight to ribbons.

"I don't think so!" Avi shouted. "I activate my Trap Card! Waboku!"

A trio of blue priestesses magically appeared from a vortex surrounded by arcane designs. The lead priestess held out a wand with a winged jewel to create a barrier that blocked Ushi Oni's attack. His claws smashed into the barrier creating a loud metallic ping that caused many in the crowd to cover their ears.

Ushi Oni tried with all his might to break through the barrier, but he was too powerless to stop it. The lead priestess held the staff even higher, effortlessly adding more power to the barrier. Eventually, Ushi Oni was pushed back as though he was hit by a catapult's projectile.

"As you can see," Avi said, positioning herself in a very vexing pose by putting her hand on her hip. "This trap card not only reduces all damage to 0 this turn, but it saves my monster."

Kyle smirked. "For a beginner, you sure know how to play your cards well, Avi. You can color me impressed. But remember, my Ushi Oni has enough power to tear your monsters to shreds. I'll wipe out your defenses before you can play anything strong. I'll beat you yet!"

"Oh really," Avi giggled, drawing a card with her teeth.

The crowd, usually thinking Avi was some sort of idiot, began to grow infatuated with her. She saw this, looking around at the spectators one by one with her diamond-like eyes. Yes, there were still many doubting Thomas's, but their numbers were growing fewer by the second.

Avi could not believe Ser Gerhalos was right. With her new deck, she was beginning to gain a little more respect from the townsfolk who once treated her like an annoying pest, tossing her out like a mouse at the mere sight of her.

Now, it seemed that there was a few cheering for her. She felt a rush of excitement surging through her body like the rapids flowing beside the town. She clasped her hands together, looking like a child finding a pile of presents on her birthday.

Avi began to perform combos that began to revive her discarded dragons from the Graveyard much to the shock of both Kyle and the crowd.

Using a spell called Revival of the Dragon Lords, Avi brought back her signature monster. The ground behind her cracked. A beast was underneath her roaring with an ancient fury. The crowd stepped back in both fright and amazement as the divine monster, one of the most powerful of the True Dragons rose out of the ground. The claw, which had the power to revive dragons from the dead, burst out of the ground, towering over Avi.

The ground shook violently as the dragon at last rose from the ground. He towered over the town, standing fifty-feet-tall. His wings creating a powerful wind. The dragon's scales glimmered in brilliant gold and his layered underbelly was a brilliant shade of polished platinum. Long, jagged blades protruded from his knees and his eyes were like the sun. Bright and powerful.

Once his appearance was made, he spread his wings and gave a thunderous roar to announce his coming into the world and to be wary of his new master.

**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand**

**ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**LV 8**

"Avi summoned that?" said the tavern keeper. "Avi summoned THAT!?"

But that was not all Avi was going to summon. She used her Dragon Knight of Creation's effect to discard a dragon card to her Graveyard and then sacrificed him to summon the discarded dragon from the Graveyard. A geyser of lava shot out next to Avi, and from it emerged a creature that resembled a volcano that took the shape of a dragon.

**Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos**

**ATK/2800 DEF/1800**

**LV 7**

Then, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand's effect activated. He banished Kyle's Battle Ox from the Graveyard and then add 100 ATK times the LV of the monster which was 4 giving Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand an ATK of 3200 points.

That was it.

For all his talk of being a strong Duelist and boasting of the strength of his Ushi Oni, Kyle was finished. Blaster used his magma breath to melt Ushi Oni's lamp. Without his enchanted item, Ushi Oni could no longer live in the physical world. He groaned and then disappeared into nothing.

Finally, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand attacked his Life Points directly.

The match was over.

When the dust cleared, Kyle was on his back on the ground. His Life Point meter dropped to 0. Avi walked to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "I've got to admit that was one good move. You know, I think you have what it takes to win this tournament, Avi."

"You really think so?" Avi asked.

Trumpets began to play loudly from the clocktower. She knew what that meant. It was time for the Duel Monsters competition to begin.

"You'd best get to registration," said Kyle.

Avi nodded in agreement.

This was her chance to prove herself. She broke her legs into a run, dashing for the nearest registration table. After waiting in line for over an hour, she came face to face with the town's shoe cobbler who was working at the desk. His face was hard and blackened. His chin and neck covered by a thick, bushy beard.

"Get lost Avi," said the cobbler. "Duel Monsters aint a game for the likes of you."

"No, no, no!" said Avi. "Sign me up."

"Do you even have a deck on you, girl?"

Avi nodded. "Yes, I do." She pointed at the deck box on her arm. She opened it with a flick of her fingers and showed him the cards, crisp and new.

"You stole those cards, didn't you, Avi?"

"Huh?" Avi said, dumbfounded by his question.

"Look at how new those cards are. There is no way a girl who makes as little as you could have gotten a brand-new deck."

"I didn't steal this deck, sir!" Avi snapped. "Ser Gerhalos the Hedge Knight gave it to me."

"Watch how you speak to me, girl!" said the cobbler.

"You're nothing important!" Avi shouted, taking a stand for herself. "All you do is make shoes! Not even quality shoes! That's why the baron looks elsewhere for them. Now if I'm not mistaken, it's your job to allow any Duelist with a deck to enter the games. Now I demand you let me in, or I'll call the guard!"

"Argh, very well," said the cobbler. "Not that you will last long anyway. Sign your name and be done with it."

Avi took the white feather quill and scribbled her name. She was given a promo card, Queen of Fate-Eternia, and found her place with the other Duelists. Avi became excited. She was going to play and show the crowd that she was not some village idiot.

What better way than winning with a tournament of Duel Monsters? They were already impressed with her match against Kyle, and no doubt they were itching to see her play in the next few games, possibly even win the whole caboodle.

"Avi," said Kyle. He approached her with a wide grin planted on his face.

"Kyle," said Avi. "Looking forward to getting your butt kicked again?"

Kyle laughed and kissed her. Avi, feeling such joy for her victory, allowed him to do so. When their lips released, they looked at each other and smiled.

"So, it's true?" Avi asked. "Are we really going to get married and live in the Capital one day?"

Kyle smiled and said. "No."

He punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Avi grunted from the agony of both the blow and the sudden betrayal. Kyle's friends came out of their hiding places and grabbed Avi by her arms and legs. Kyle quickly unstrapped the D-Pad on Avi's wrist, still containing her beloved Dragon Deck.

When he got his prize, they dropped her on the floor and ran away.

It took a moment for Avi to recover from the blow. She massaged her stomach and coughed, looking for the nearest guard to report the crime.

"Captain!" Avi cried when she spotted the captain of the guard. "Captain Marco!"

The captain's face turned into a scowl when she got closer.

"What do you want, Avi?"

"I wish to report a crime!" Avi cried.

Captain Marco rolled his eyes. "You? Report a crime? Funny. Usually, the only one causing a ruckus around here is you. Get lost, little mouse. You're wasting my time."

"But Captain!" said Avi. "I've been robbed. Kyle, the son of the blacksmith. He punched my stomach. And when I was without breath, his companions came out of nowhere and grabbed me. As they held me, Kyle took my Dueling Deck and ran away!"

"Then you should be a little more careful with your belongings, Avi!" shouted Captain Marco. "I have much more important matters to deal with than a little girl losing her cards. Away with you, Avi!"

Avi's face burned bright red. She grabbed Captain Marco by the scruff of his cape. "You are the captain of the guard! It's your duty to protect the citizens of Dragon Tooth no matter how big or small the problem. I have been robbed, Captain! I demand action! NOW DO IT!"

* * *

Moments later, Avi found herself being carried out of the fairgrounds where the tournament was being held. Her arms and legs were clutched in the heavy grasp of four guardsmen. She squirmed like a worm caught on a hook. They tossed her unceremoniously into a puddle in the pigpen. Face first. Everyone pointed and laughed at her misfortune. The guards dusted their hands triumphantly and walked back to the grounds.

"That Avi," one of them said. "Crazy little Avi."

Another chuckled cruelly at his deed. "She's always good for a laugh."

Avi lifted herself up. The pigs snorted and oinked at the sight of her. Avi looked one in the face. It sniffed her and snorted before trotting off. Avi's chest quivered and she coughed in sorrow. She spat out the mud that slithered into her mouth. She crawled out of the pigpen, ignoring the infernal laughter of the townsfolk as she got back on her feet. She was reeking of pig filth.

"Little Avi thinks herself a Duelist?" said the shoe cobbler from his desk.

More laughter erupted from all around her.

"Here, Avi, let's Duel!" shouted one of the guards. "Here's a Mystic Tomato!"

With all his might, he tossed a rotten tomato at Avi's face. It hit her with incredible force, splattering it against her cheekbone and knocking her down. Soon, in a horrible act of cruelty, the townsfolk joined in and started throwing more vegetables at Avi. She shielded her face with her riding cloak and ran away. More vegetables were tossed from the crowd. Avi was peppered by them until she was knocked down to the ground.

She drew her putrid cloak over her head to shield her face. She could feel the crowd rushing towards her. She heard their feet slipping and stomping closer and closer. She felt someone grab her cloak and yank it with all their might. The bronze clasps attached to the straps of her bodice held on for as long as they could before they were torn. Her bodice ripped from the back, exposing hers. It drooped down from the front revealing her breasts, which she quickly covered from their view as she sat on her knees.

"She can't go back to Ser Godfrey like this!" shouted Captain Marco, with a bucket of water. He poured the water over her head. Avi gasped and squealed and shivered. The crowd laughed even harder, joining in on the cruelty.

They parted to let her run away. She struggled to get on her feet and hurried to escape, but she felt a rope coil around her neck. She heaved, feeling the air get pushed out as her throat was clogged. She struggled for a moment before was dragged to the ground, hitting the back of her head. More ropes flung out of the crowd and coiled around her. She realized they were lassoing her like a runaway bull.

The crowd swarmed in and tightened the ropes around her legs to keep her from escaping. Avi screamed as an indestructible cage of callused fingers fell down on top of her, ripping and pulling on her clothes until she was as bare as the day she was born.

She felt a thousand eyes burn her flesh. She wept and coughed sorrowfully on the cobbled streets, helpless as her body was on display for all to see. More and more buckets of water were poured on her. Someone pushed her forward until she was on her hands on knees. She yelped, feeling the rough bristles of scrubs get rubbed on her delicate skin.

"HELP!" she cried in vain. "HELP!"

She felt a group of men pick her up and parade her towards a wagon that was pushed to its side. They set her on the wheel and tied her down. More people from the crowd joined in. They threw buckets of water at her and poured scented oils down her head. It slithered into her eyes, stinging them like flames. She screamed for help. It did not come. The world started to spin. She realized someone had cruelly spun the wheel to torture her further. She saw laughing faces as she whirred by. Horrid faces. Evil faces.

The wheel began to slow down. She could see her mother and father standing in the crowd. "Mama!" Avi cried.

A man spun the wheel again. "Mama! Papa!" Avi wailed. They did not move. She saw Peter laughing at her, his friends by his side jeering at her nakedness and her humiliating position on the wheel. She cried out again: "Mama! Papa! Please! Help me!"

But her cries fell upon death ears. They did not come for her. No doubt they were going to join in on the fun before Ser Godfrey came to claim her and take her back into the prison. "No!" Avi sobbed. "I'd rather die. Oh, just kill me!" she thought. "Someone kill me."

"Ser Godfrey approaches," called the town crier. "You'd best get that thing down so he can take it back."

"No!" Avi wailed. "No...no...NO!" She shouted with all her might, but something came out of the shout. A shockwave! It sent people reeling back from her in fear.

"It's witchcraft!" shouted Captain Marcos. "Kill her!"

He drew his sword and skidded towards her. Before he got a chance to drop his stroke...Whoosh! A shadow streaked by, and he vanished in an instant. The people began to murmur in horror. They looked in all directions, wondering what it was that snatched their beloved captain away. A bloodcurdling scream rang out from the sky. Everyone looked up. They saw shadowy, membranous wings, a whip-like tail. They couldn't see the head, but they saw Captain Marco's legs dangling from the mouth of the creature. They heard cries for help, followed by a loud crunch and a gurgle of death.

Avi could not see anything, having been hogtied to the wagon's wheel, but she recognized the flapping of the wings and the screeching cry. It was a Gray Wing.

The people cried out in fright. The Gray Wings normally kept to themselves. They never harmed anyone. But this one, why did this one feel the need to snatch Captain Marco. Another screech rang out from the sky. Another Gray WIng swooped by and grabbed Captain Marco's leg, ripping him in half. His blood and entrails rained down from the sky.

"Look!" someone shouted.

Avi couldn't move her head to see what horror was approaching, but judging by how badly the townsfolk started screaming and dashing for the nearest shelter, she knew it must have been a dreadful sight. Unbeknownst to her, the sky was blackened as a swarm of Gray WIngs screeched and bellowed from the mountains.

They were joined by Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Koumori Dragon, and a mountain dragon known as Blackland Fire Dragon, a sightless beast that normally kept to its caves and hunted at night. But something drew it to the swarm heading straight for the town.

"Oh?" Avi wondered. The bells began to toll.

The dragon swarm had arrived. Twenty Gray Wings leading the charge released jets of blue flame, igniting the town. Avi could feel a wave of searing heat bite her flesh. Explosions burst all around her from fireball attacks launched by the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Koumori Dragons swooped from the skies and grabbed townsfolk with their two massive claws.

They tossed the poor people around in the sky like a child would a ball, before eventually eviscerating them in the air. Arrows were fired by the archers patrolling the ramparts and by citizens with a bow, but the dragons were swift and as quick as the wind, dodging the incoming missiles with the greatest of ease.

The Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress blasted the guard towers with their fireballs. Debris and bodies fell from where they once stood, smashing into the streets below. Smoke fogged the entire town. A thick veil of it. Avi started to cough. She felt embers burn her skin as the flames were drawing closer and closer to her. She felt like a pig, ready to be roasted in the oven. The heat, she thought, at least I can die in peace.

The ground around her shook as the Blackland Fire Dragon landed in front of her. She screamed in fright. In her position, she was an easy meal for the beast. But the dragon had no interest in her. It was attacking the soldiers of the town guard. They were putting up a valiant fight against the dragon. They threw spears at him and jabbed their javelins at his flesh, which was tougher than iron. The dragon bathed them in a wall of flames and snapped at the burning town as if demanding a challenge.

Suddenly, someone came running out of the smoke. It was her father. He was black all over, his clothes were seared, and he was covered in ash. He brandished a knife in his hand. "You!" he coughed. "You! I should have let you starve in the streets. Calamity follows you everywhere you go! You are a curse! A curse on this family! A curse on this town! You have brought ruin to as all!"

He was followed by a mob of angry villagers. They were burned, injured, and bleeding, but they all shared the same bloodlust in their eyes. They wanted blood. Avi's blood. If their town was going to be reduced to ashes, then they were going to make sure the curse who brought this chaos was going to go down with it. They were ready to tear her apart. The shuffled towards her like the undead.

A loud roar caused them to step back. Avi turned her head and saw Ser Gerhalos jumping from the flames. "Avi!" he shouted.

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi sobbed, wriggling in her bindings. "Ser Gerhalos! Help me!"

"Kill him!" shouted Roland.

He and the other killers charged with spears, pitchforks, scythes, and dull iron swords. Ser Gerhalos drew his claymore and sliced out the intestines of one of the attackers. The man's guts slithered to the ground as waterfalls of thick, warm blood oozed onto the cobbled street. He fell to his knees, sobbing and yelling as he tried his best to keep in innards inside.

Ser Gerhalos put the poor man out of his misery by cutting off his head. Another man charge with his pitchfork. Ser Gerhalos dodged to the left and slashed the man's face with his claws, creating gashes so deep, the white of his skull was gleaming from within the wounds. His right eye was slashed out. He fell to his knees. Ser Gerhalos lifted his claymore and smashed the man into a gooey pulp. Ser Gerhalos, satisfied with the carnage snarled victoriously. "ARRRGH!"

Another challenger. Ser Gerhalos spun to the left, avoiding the large hammer he wielded. He grabbed the man by the shoulders, lifted him up, and brought his head into his mouth. The man screamed for mercy when he realized what Ser Gerhalos was about to do. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Ser Gerhalos' golden canines dove into the man's head.

The man let out with a high-pitched scream as he felt Ser Gerhalos' mouth clamp tighter around his skull. Ser Gerhalos pulled with all his might and ripped the man's head off his shoulders. He tossed the body away and spit out the head. He swung his towering blade and killed three men with one swift strike. Then, he finally pounced on Roland and clawed him to death.

Avi sobbed. The only man she called father was now gone. Ser Gerhalos dodged the tail of the Blackland Fire Dragon as it fought off the guards. "Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted over the flames. "I'm going to get you out!" he said. He pulled and pulled, but the ropes were too tight. He roared in frustration, then ripped the ropes off the poor girl's body with his claws and his teeth.

When she was free, he hugged her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I left you," he said, holding her close and letting her sob against his leather chestplate. "There was an urgent matter concerning Master Yu-Gi-Oh from Termnnia. Forgive me, Avi. Had I known this would happen, I never would have left you."

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi sobbed.

Ser Gerhalos' ear twitched. He heard more people coming. He removed his tattered cloak and wrapped it around Avi's naked body before carrying her out of the town. He held her over his left shoulder. He slashed away at the guardsman and mad townsfolk who wanted to get to Avi and kill her.

"Why are they doing this?" Avi sobbed, looking up at four Gray Wings as they soared the smoldering ruins of her home. "Why are they attacking the town?"

"Because they've come to save you!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, cutting down a guardsman. "They're here for you! Those dreams of yours weren't just dreams, Avi. They were telling you something. You have a connection with the Dragon Goddess. I know it, and they know it. This town and its people are no longer your concern."

When Ser Gerhalos made it out of the town, he dashed into the mountains for his cabin The town of Dragon's Tooth was burning like a torch down below.

"They did that because of me?" Avi whimpered. "All that death because of..."

"Do not show them sympathy," Ser Gerhalos said, when he finally reached his cabin. "For they have shown you none."

He burst through the doors and sat Avi by the fire. Avi sniffed and hiccupped as Ser Gerhalos scrubbed her arm with a wet sponge to clean the ash from her skin.

"There, there," he said.

"I just wanted to play, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "I just wanted to play. But no one in this town will let me do anything."

"You will no longer have to worry about this place anymore," said Ser Gerhalos. "I'm taking you out of here."

"You are?" said Avi.

"Yes," said Ser Gerhalos. "I am taking you to Bluesummer. The port town that leads you to Termnnia."

"Termnnia?" Avi asked with a sorrowful sniff. "What for?"

"To begin your quest. There is nothing for you in this town. My Lady, I promise you, when this quest is complete. These fools will bow to you as a queen. But first, I must take you to Solomon Muto. He's a Duel Monsters Grandmaster. He will teach you how to master your dragons."

"Ser Gerhalos, I can't," Avi said. Tears rolled down her heart-shaped face. "Someone stole my deck."

Ser Gerhalos looked at her with an angry look. "Who?" he asked.

"A boy named Kyle. The son of the blacksmith."

Ser Gerhalos stood up, growling in anger. He furiously strapped his claymore on his back and headed out the door.

"What are you doing?" Avi asked.

"I'm going to make him regret the day he was born," Ser Gerhalos said, walking out of the hut.


	8. Beautiful Galaxy-Eyes

**Avi**

* * *

The vast green countryside rolled by the window of her carriage stealing any thoughts of going back to sleep. All her life, Avi had been confined to Dragon Tooth. She never set foot outside the town walls.

The farthest she's ever gone was to Old Douglas' farm to get milk for her breakfast; he lived a short walk from the walls of the town. His comfortable cottage surrounded by healthy, happy cows grazing in the fields near the waterfall of Cameron which she was going to miss terribly. Every night for as long as she could remember, she would stare at the towering waterfall and make-believe she was on the back of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon chasing down Orcs who were raiding the village.

She thought perhaps the town would change their views about her. That she was not just some stupid girl after all. Or Nandíel, meaning little mouse, which was their favorite insult towards her. But she smiled, knowing that she was no longer going to be called that. No, the people who humiliated her and abused her all her life were either homeless or blowing in the wind as ash.

Thanks to the dragons that attacked the town she had lived in for years, they had gotten what was coming to them for many, many years. The way the townsfolk of Dragon's Tooth screamed and yelled and screeched and begged for mercy from the dragons was like music to her ears. And the flames kissing her skin gave her more relief than agony. But as pleased as she was of the town's destruction, Avi was going to miss the more beautiful aspects of the town.

"I'm going to miss Cameron Falls," Avi said, resting her chin on her palm. Her elbow resting on the sill of the window.

She smiled, admiring the fields of infinite green being dashed with pastels of blazing red and heavenly blue from the flowers of the Normandian spring which came in full force. Its warm embrace knocking away the last grasps of winter's chill.

Outlining the fields were vast forests of tall pine, standing hundreds of feet high, almost blocking out the snowcapped mountains of Armen. A horsetail waterfall fell down a mountain of the bluest rocks Avi had ever seen. The water thundered into a pool surrounded by flowers of red, yellow, and blue, and royal purple. Even in the early light of dawn, Avi could see butterflies, who looked like tiny specks of color over the flowers.

"All this beauty," the girl said with a heavy sigh. "Denied from me after all these years. Now, I will never see it again. I am witnessing all that my land has to offer for the first and last time."

"You will see things far greater in comparison," Ser Gerhalos said, sharpening his claymore with a whetstone on the seat in front of her. "The land of Termnnia is not called the Heart of the World for nothing. Why are you not sleeping? Did you get any rest during the night, young one?"

"I can't," Avi replied. "Not after all that's happened. And not now that I've learned I'll be going to Termnnia. Have you ever been there before, Ser Gerhalos?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her knees, barely covered by her nightgown.

"I have," the warrior answered, tilting his blade back and forth to see if it was sharp enough to decide if his work was done. He saw his eyes on the reflection of the polished steel. Still, he saw a few tiny serrations along the blade and continued working before he continued to tell Avi of his business in Termnnia. "I was a veteran of the Wallcroft Rebellion," said Ser Gerhalos. "The war that signaled the last days of House Dragonheart."

Avi laid back down on the seat and pulled a blanket over herself, hoping to find sleep before they reached the city. She rested her head on purple pillows outlined in threaded gold. Ser Gerhalos spared no expense purchasing them a luxury ride to Bluesummer. It was no ordinary coach. It was a wheelhouse with a second floor where Ser Gerhalos slept. Avi thought it was a bit much, but it was a long ride from Dragon Tooth to the harbor town. They had been riding for days now, stopping only when Avi wanted to take a walk or relieve herself.

"Can we stop for a while, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi asked, pressing her hands against the window. She could contain her curiosity no more. She just had to see the falls, and she wanted to pick some of the flowers to bring along for the journey.

"Whatever for?" Ser Gerhalos asked, his ear twitched. His snout shivered, revealing his golden fangs and the white of the rest of his sharp teeth.

"I would like to wash in the falls if you please. I haven't had a decent bath since we left Dragon's Tooth."

Ser Gerhalos let out a low, but a very stern growl from his throat. "There will be plenty of time to groom yourself in Bluesummer," he said. "Besides, we cannot stop, My Lady. It's too dangerous. There are men scouring the countryside on the lookout for you.

And there are many who have survived the assault on Dragon's Tooth. They have no doubts in their mind that you had something to do with the dragons attacking the town. They blame you for their misery, and they will be looking for justice. Not to mention Ser Godfrey was said to have survived the attack. He and his men have the fastest steeds in Normandia. They could be close."

But Avi was growing impatient. She had been confined in this coach for far too long. She wanted to go out and run across the fields of tempting green. She wanted to smell the flowers and cool herself with a long bath in the falls rushing down from the blue mountain. And she was quite comfortable with how far they have gone since leaving the last town on their way to Bluesummer. They had been on the road for days now, and no doubt the ruins of Dragon's Tooth - and the ones hunting her - were many leagues behind them.

She felt confident that no one had followed them this far. "Oh, just for a little while? Please? Please? I promise I won't take long."

"We cannot stop," Ser Gerhalos insisted.

"But I-"

"I SAID-" he shouted but stopped when he saw Avi gasp and hide behind her blanket. He could see tears of hurt glistening in her eyes, making them look like actual diamonds. "Ahem," he said, calming down. "We cannot stop. But I promise you, when we get to Termnnia, there will be waterfalls ten times as majestic as the one over there."

Avi lowered the blanket, revealing a smile that relieved Ser Gerhalos of his guilt. He smiled back at her and continued sharpening his blade.

"Could I trouble you for some milk?" Avi asked.

"Of course, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos responded politely. He got up from his seat and went to the kitchen area of the coach, which was concealed behind a red velvet curtain. He opened the ice box, chilled with snow and ice collected from the top of a mountain, and took out a glass bottle of milk, which he tossed to Avi. She caught it with ease and unscrewed the cap. She gulped half the bottle down with one helping.

"Your thirst is great," Ser Gerhalos said, sitting back down on the ottoman and picking up his sword.

"It's been a while since my last meal," Avi said, popping the cap back on. "Not to mention it feels good to be drinking something other than beer, ale, and river water for once."

"I've seen you milking cows behind the tavern," said Ser Gerhalos. "Your family, for lack of a better word, did not let you have some?"

Avi shook her head, grasping the milk bottle even tighter. The chill of the glassy surface cooled her palms, and the drops of moisture seeped between her fingers, giving her a brisk sensation. She wiped the wetness on her nightgown and said: "No. They would not let me have any. Milk was to great a gift to waste of a stupid girl like me."

Ser Gerhalos bellowed in his throat. "You no longer have to worry about them, My Lady. A whole new life awaits you in Termnnia."

Avi rocked herself back and forth, arms around her knees again. "Termnnia," she whispered. "Oh, what's it like traveling through that land?"

"You will like it. There are mountains that can touch the sky. White shores that meet with an ocean so blue you can't tell where the sky begins and ends if it wasn't for the clouds. Ancient ruins telling tales of the days of old from a forgotten age. An age when the Goddesses once fought for our very existence. The castles that dot the lands are so vast and so grand, they are almost cities. Ah, that brings me to the great city of Domino. There, people live in large towers of glass and steel with signs made of colorful light."

Avi looked at Ser Gerhalos with a twinkle in her eye and a divine smile. Her breathing grew heavy with excitement.

"And when the sun goes down, little Avi, the city lights up. The towers looking like the stars in the sky. And beyond that, lands with even more beauty. They won't know who you are when you land, my sweet. But when all is said and done. When you discover your destiny. They will sing about you. Your name will go down in the annals of history."

"You really think so?" the girl asked. Her cheeks blushing bright red with amazement, giving them the appearance of two little strawberries.

Ser Gerhalos chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I do," he answered.

Avi beamed for a moment and fell back in her seat. She played with the braid she formed earlier when she retired for the night. Or tried to. "Us Normans aren't too keen on the Termnnians," she replied. "We speak little of them because of what Tiberius the Uniter did to our ancestors long ago. Feeding the cruel kings to Obelisk before the eyes of their wives, sons, and daughters."

"You know its history well," said Ser Gerhalos.

Avi shrugged. "I only know about it because of my books."

Ser Gerhalos sheathed his claymore back into it's belted scabbard and looked at Avi with a surprised look on his face. "I've never met a tavern wench who could read."

Avi took offense to that. Her darling face creasing in annoyance. "I'll have you know, I've been reading since I was a little girl."

"With a father like yours, that baffles me," said Ser Gerhalos.

"I had a father before him!" Avi replied spitefully. "He was a baker, as was his wife. They are the ones who taught me how to read first."

"What happened to them?"

"They died when I was just a little girl," Avi answered somberly. She looked back out the window.

"The baker worked for the Dragon King?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Oh yes," said Avi. "He was the best baker in Normandia. A few coins more, and he would have had what he needed to make his family into a House. But, life has been very cruel to me. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew, I was living with Roland in the tavern." She stretched and gave a whiny groan of boredom. "How long till we reach the city?" she asked.

"Nine more hours. Tops." The Leogai answered sharply, for he had grown tired of Avi asking that question.

"I'm sorry," Avi said shrinking timorously in her seat.

Ser Gerhalos snarled in disapproval. The girl was so timid, so petite, so sweet, and innocent. It was sickening.

"Enough!" he said rather loudly. "You have to be strong now! You have been chosen by Safaani. Act like it. If you keep acting like a frightened little child all your days, the people will always walk all over you."

"What does it mean to be chosen by Safaani?" Avi asked. "None of this makes any sense. What does she want with me?"

"Even I do not know," said Ser Gerhalos. "My only job was to come seek you out when the time came."

Avi looked at him. She wrapped her blanket over her shoulders. "So all that time you were begging in the streets. You were just looking after me? You knew who I was the whole time. Even without knowing about my dreams. How?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh is one of great power, Avi. A power very few understand."

Avi's eyes widened. She put a hand over her open mouth, covering her shock. "M-m-master Y-Yu-Gi-Oh? He knows about me?"

Ser Gerhalos crossed his arms. "He has a powerful connection to the goddesses. No doubt in my mind, someone in the Void told him about you. Otherwise, I would have never made it to Dragon Tooth. Yugi told me to be on the lookout for someone…out of the ordinary.

Believe me, there I figured there was something special about you the moment I saw you. I overheard you talking to your father about your dreams as I was passing by. That made me curious. Then, the day I saw you Dueling against those boys, I noticed you were drawn to that dragon deck in the window. I felt a connection, so to speak, when you looked at it. As if the cards themselves called out to you."

"The Heart of the Cards?" Avi said with a gasp. "Just like Master Yugi says! Do you think that's what it was, Ser Gerhalos?"

"I know that's what it was, Little Avi," Ser Gerhalos replied. "So, I took the liberty of buying the deck for you. And you exceeded all expectations when you first used it. Those dragons had something. knows far more about you than even you do, my child. If there's anyone out there who can aid you in uncovering the mysteries of your destiny and your dreams, it is him."

"_O' Méyava _Saffani," Avi whispered. "What am I?"

"We will know soon," said Ser Gerhalos. "Look, Bluesummer draws near."

"How do you know?" Avi asked.

"Look to the skies," he answered.

Avi looked out the window, spotting flocks of seagulls.

"We grow near to the sea," said Ser Gerhalos. "I will find us lodging as we wait for Grandmaster Solomon to arrive."

"You mean he hasn't come yet?"

Ser Gerhalos's ear twitched and he shook his head. "No, my dear. Termnnia is still a long way from here. And you must tabulate the journey the poor man must make getting to the harbor. It is the largest continent in the world."

"Oh, I cannot wait to see it," said Avi. "How long do you think it will take for him to arrive?"

"I cannot say, dearheart," said Ser Gerhalos. "I have used the gold Master Yu-Gi-Oh sent me to buy us a room in the luxury palace by the sea. It's well-fortified and has all that you need to be comfortable until Solomon arrives for your training."

"Training? What training?"

"Your training in Duel Monsters, of course," said Ser Gerhalos. "Avi, Master Yu-Gi-Oh has found a deck for you to use. A deck of dragons, unseen since the last days of the High Queens of Termnnia. They were calling out for you in the tomb of their former master, Evangelia Pendragon. The Queen of the Stars. Now, these monsters were here long before the game was even created, so Pegasus made them into cards just for you. Whether or not you are worthy to use them, remains to be seen. That is why I implore you to please mature and stand up for yourself. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you, Avi. It is my sworn duty to protect you."

"Protect me you say?" Avi grinned, rubbing her chin. "Well, I've never thought I'd live to see the day I would be so important as to have my own knight."

Again, Ser Gerhalos ruffled her hair with his massive hand. "Avi, if you are who I think you are, then one day, you're going to have armies follow you into battle."

Those words excited Avi, but they also confused her. "Just who do you think I am, Ser Gerhalos?"

"That will be revealed in time, Avi." He stood up from his seat and stood over her bed. He grasped the ends of two curtains hanging over her sleeping area. "You must dress yourself. We are going to meet the High Priest of the Bluesummer Temple of Safaani. He will inform you of your duties until Grandmaster Solomon arrives."

He closed the curtains shut.

By the time the coach had stopped, Avi had dressed into a velvet gown decorated with stylized ornamentation. The fabric felt soft and smooth against her skin, making her feel quite content; for the fabric was a relief from the itchy cotton and rough leather she once wore when serving the tavern. It felt expensive. The gold threading that made the ornamentation cost more than what her father made in the tavern in two years. The boots she wore underneath had comfortable padding of had a clever enchantment that could cool her feet and relieve them of discomfort.

She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new look before Ser Gerhalos called her from the doorway to the coach.

"Avi, come! The High Priest awaits us."

"Coming!" she called back and she hurried to her knight.

"You look radiant in that dress," Ser Gerhalos complimented her. "I must fix my attire if I am to guard one with so much beauty."

Avi hunched her shoulders and blushed. Nobody had ever complimented her that way before. The door flung open. Rays of sunlight rushed right in, almost blinding the poor girl. She shrieked and held her forearm over her eyes until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Come on," she heard Ser Gerhalos say urgently. "The High Priest is eager to make your acquaintance."

Avi squinted and blinked rapidly before she finally made for the doorway and walked down metal steps with a red velvet rope railing. She heard waves crashing against the stone walls of the pier and the rocky shores. Seagulls called out in the morning light. A sweet, salty scent filled Avi's nostrils.

"The ocean!" she gasped. "I've never seen it before, Ser Gerhalos."

"I promise you will see a great deal many things here, My Lady," said a chubby High Priest in blue robes with a layer of armor plating of silvery steel. The pauldrons were crafted to look like the upper half of a Felgrand Dragon's head. His cape of gold and thin black fabric resembled the dragon's wings. His mitre was made of gold silk and studded with aquamarines, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds.

Avi felt timid in his presence, and behind him was a platoon of temple guards in incredibly stylish black armor with the helms crafted to look like dragons sticking out their forked tongues. They held up halberds that doubled as flagpoles bearing the insignia of the Temple of Safaani.

"Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda!" the High Priest called. "I am Albrecht Rohrig. High Priest of the Temple of Safaani. Welcome to Bluesummer. We have been expecting you for quite some time."

"Thank you," said Avi.

Ser Gerhalos finally stepped out. His hair looking like beaten gold in the bright sunlight.

"Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest. "Good to see you again. I trust your journey was a safe one."

"It was anything but, I assure you," the Leogai said, walking down the steps. "Avi has endured many hardships before learning of my mission to find her."

"Yes, yes, I read your report with the raven you sent me. My dear, is it true? The town mobbed you? Stripped you and humiliated you?"

"They…they did," Avi grimaced, ashamed to reveal that unfortunate truth. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The High Priest bowed and blessed her with a warm smile. "Now, now, my dear. No need to worry about them anymore. You're safe now. And I am to understand that a horde of dragons flew down from the mountains and burned the town, did they not?"

"You are correct," Avi said with a nod. "Ser Gerhalos claims that it has something to do with my dreams."

"Of course," said the High Priest. "Come, come. We have much to discuss with you concerning this… '_Destiny_' with the Mother of Dragons. Ser Gerhalos, there is new armor awaiting you in your quarters inside the temple. Courtesy of Lady Mai Valentine."

"Mai Valentine!?" Avi cried, clasping her hands together. "THE Mai Valentine?"

"Why yes," said the High Priest. "Ser Gerhalos is a warrior who is honor-bound to Master Yu-Gi-Oh and his companions. He was the one guarding the future High King that fateful night when Anubis killed his family."

Avi slid her hands over her mouth to cover her shock. She turned to look at Ser Gerhalos who seemed rather said. "Is it true?" Avi asked. "Is what he says true? You were once a guardian to Prince Daveed?"

"I am," Ser Gerhalos said with a sorrowful bellow in his throat. "I was to be one of his knights in the Royal Termnnian Table, but that is no longer a title I can hold. I could have done more to save his family, Lady Avi, but I failed. I will no longer speak of that night; for it is my greatest dishonor."

"There is no need to feel such shame, Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest, holding up his hand as if to soothe his sorrow. "No hero, no matter how great his strength, would have ever stood against a chance against the fell powers of the Lord of the Dead. None except Daveed, of course. But enough about that. This is a day for you, Lady Avi. Come with me." He bowed his head at the Leogai. "Ser Gerhalos," he said.

"Your Reverence," Ser Gerhalos said, lumbering to the temple.

When he was gone, Albrecht led Avi for a walk through the town. "You must be famished from your journey," he said. "Would you care for something to eat?"

"I would, thank you," said Avi.

"I know just the place," said Albrecht. "Tell me about these dreams of yours."

Avi bit her bottom lip. "I cannot say for certain what they are or what they mean," Avi said, squinting as some of her golden hair brushed against her face in the salty sea wind.

Albrecht stopped, and brushed it off her face, tucking the hair behind her ear. "Please continue," he said.

"I see them circling above me. They sing in a language I've never heard of before."

"No surprise, it's dragonic," said Albrecht. "The dragon tongues. The oldest language in all the world. I'll tell you what it was they were singing about. You've heard of the Great Dragon Purge of the Second Age?"

"Dreadful," said Avi. "I hate the Church of Yeyu for doing such a thing."

"As do many," said Albrecht. "Well, during the last day of that horrible genocide of the True Dragons, Safaani made a vow against the Church. That one day her children would sing of a great hero that will lead them in a bloody and catastrophic war against the Church. She tells us: The foundations of your greatest buildings will crumble! The flaming eye of the false one will be doused by True Fire from the mouths of beasts you slay so gleefully. The smiles you bear for this treachery will melt from your faces like ice bubbling in the summer spring. And the flames of a thousand wyrms will bring ruin to all that you know. The death of five kings and a song of divinity will mark the return of my children."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Avi asked. "Where do I come in all of this? I'm sorry Your Reverence but none of this makes any sense."

"I do not blame you for thinking that way, my dear. I imagine all of this must be quite difficult to fathom. In truth, all of us here in the temple were confused when Ser Gerhalos walked in and spoke of visions Master Yu-Gi-Oh had of a girl he claims is the Herald of Safaani. A Harbinger of the True Dragons. A Summoner of Dragons."

"I don't possess anything like that," Avi said humbly. "I admit, I have some skill using dragons in Duel Monsters, but I don't I can summon them the way people did long ago."

"I don't think you can either, my dear. Truthfully, I was rather skeptical of this claim that a Summoner of Dragons was in our midst. Had this news came from someone other than Master Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have dismissed it as rubbish. But I've known Master Yu-Gi-Oh for quite some time now, and he does not strike me as a liar. I have no word but to take his word. The visions, he said, showed him images of a large waterfall, and a dragon with wings of dull gray."

"Gray Wings," Avi said. "And the waterfall in his vision must have been Cameron Falls."

"Indubitably," said the High Priest. "But as for determining who in that town of thousands the girl from his dreams was, well, that was Ser Gerhalos' task. I thought it would take a lot of time, but surprisingly, it took but two short months to find you."

"Luckily I'm not one who keeps my dreams to myself," Avi said with a chuckle. "He said he overheard me talking about my dreams to my…well 'father' for lack of a better word. Then he bought a dragon deck for me to test my 'connection' with the dragons."

"Ah yes," Albrecht said with a nod. "Tell me how that went, my dear."

"It was an experience I will never forget. When Duelists play, they use devices to create the images of monsters called Phantoms; a combination of magic and technology from Eastern Termnnia. The Phantoms act very synthetically and lifeless, but the dragons I summoned…I don't know. I felt they obeyed me more out of love than of duty. They punished my opponents as if they knew about all the things they have done for me."

Albrecht rubbed his chin. He pointed toward a restaurant overlooking the sea. "Interesting," he said. "And you don't think this 'affection' the dragons displayed for you had anything to do with the attack on the town?"

"No," said Avi. "I feel that they attacked the town in retaliation for a hunting party led by a knight named Ser Godfrey. He boasted a dinner one night that he smashed dozens and dozens of their eggs to show the beasts not to mess with the town. But I've learned that anytime you try to pull a fast one on dragons, you're going to lose."

"Indeed," said Albrecht. "Well, we're just going to see for ourselves if that dragon attack was an act of divinity from the Goddesses or sheer dumb luck. While you're here, we're going to test your faith to the Goddess Safaani, with my help of course. Master Solomon will teach you how to improve your skills in Duel Monsters to use this 'special deck' I've heard so much about. And my people here at the temple are going to make you a Priestess of Safaani."

Avi stopped in her tracks. She bowed respectfully. "I am honored."

"It will not be easy, my dear. The road to becoming a priestess of the dragon goddess will be a long and arduous task."

"I am ready," said Avi.

"I am happy to hear you say that," Albrecht said, stopping outside the restaurant. His temple guard opened the door for them. Albrecht gestured for Avi to go in first. "Now, My Lady, I do hope you're hungry."

* * *

The rooster crowed outside her window, followed by the bells in the clock tower on the town square.

Avi immediately jumped out of bed and stripped out of her nightgown, quickly dressing into a bodice and brown leather breeches to make use of her free time before being called into the chantry for her temple duties. She looped a heavy brown belt around her waist. The embroidery shimmered when it touched the morning light. She then walked to the mirror to preen herself afterward tying a black ribbon in her hair which resembled gold silk.

Avi put her new cards in a deck box and attached it to her belt before she put on her laced boots and ran out of the temple towards the pier was Grandmaster Solomon was said to be arriving. Word around the temple was that he was holding tryouts for a scholarship at Duelist Academy. Avi had read much about the school. It's been often called The School of Kings, for only the youths of royalty and nobility could enter.

"Morning, Avi!" said the town guard.

"Morning, Jason," said Avi, bowing her head while running by. She smelled the enticing scent of sausages being cooked by the stone bridge that arched over the bay to the market district of Bluesummer. She paid ten copper pennies for it and a silver sword for a bottle of water.

Avi sat under the shade of a willow tree on a cliff overlooking the ocean so she could cool herself from the hot sun. Avi gave a heavy sigh while she ate her meal. Some of the local children on a nearby beach stripped naked and jumped into the water for a morning swim.

From her spot, Avi could hear vendors calling out for customers and shouting their goods. As the hour went by, the quiet of the morning was polluted by the sound of constant chatter. There was a woman singing by the water as she played her harp.

_The moons rose high. The ocean gleamed,_

_With light of stars so bright and fair,_

_'Top lonely hill, a beauty unseen_

_In radiant moonlight gleaming._

_Dear Evangelia was dancing there_

_Under the light of radiant stars,_

_Which shined so brightly in her hair,_

_And in her dragon, smiling._

* * *

_Her smile fair caused flowers to bloom._

_Like radiant sun on golden spring,_

_A wave red cast 'way the gloom_

_Her voice rang across the fields and trees,_

_Like a summer wind through mountain flowing._

_Her dragon-friend kept her close to heart,_

_As brother strong and loving._

* * *

_She danced alone under the stars,_

_And leaves so old and withering._

_Her mantle sparkled in the moon_

_As frosty sky above her, twinkling,_

_A song of life flowed from her darling lips_

_Like winds of changes blowing_

* * *

_A queen she was of radiant star,_

_and dragons of power from the void._

_Who sang to her from the endless dark,_

_Within the infinite starling glistening._

_A maiden of beauty and heart so pure,_

_With a voice like rivers flowing._

* * *

_A knight appeared from lands untold,_

_And weak he was with death's embrace._

_Past Elven-rivers and ruins old,_

_He walked and saw light shimmering._

_He sighed and saw the maiden's face,_

_Under the glow of dragon bold,_

_And in the radiance of her face,_

_With endless starlight glimmering._

* * *

_'Twas love that healed his aching heart,_

_His life relieved of stolen throne,_

_He came to her with song of lark,_

_And took her soft hand shivering._

_Her beast spread wings _ _and then she fled,_

_Leaving him there all alone,_

_In the lone and tall hill, sorrowing._

* * *

_He sought for her for years and years_

_Longing for her to dance and sing,_

_To heal his heart and dry his tears._

_He walked the hills tortured and weeping_

_And he called for her to no reply,_

_Save for the songbirds singing._

When she was done with her song, Avi picked up her mess and went for the nearest trashbin. Just as she was about to make a corner towards the castle, she was stopped by Ser Godfrey and his gang of hedge knights.

She gasped in disbelief. "No," she whispered.

"Goin' somewhere, Avi?" Ser Godfrey asked.

"I don't have time for this, Ser Godfrey," Avi responded sharply. "There is much I have to do."

Ser Godfrey's squire smirked and scoffed. "By the looks of that pouch on her belt, I say she's going to be doing a bit of Dueling."

"And what of it?" said Avi.

"Watch it girl!" snapped the squire. "Or my master might put you over his knee again."

"Let me by," Avi said softly.

"Let you by?" laughed Ser Godfrey, finding her courage humorous. "Child, you are my wife. And not only that, you have some explaining to do. There is word going 'round that you have an affinity for dragons. I thought it was just in Duel Monsters, but that attack on the town. All those people; dead and homeless." He stood over her. Avi whimpered like a frightened dog, much to Ser Godfrey's glee. "So how did you do it? Huh? How did you manage to call those dragons to save you?"

Avi said nothing. Ser Godfrey did not care. Not one bit.

"Never mind that, then. You're coming back with me, and you will answer for your crimes, witch! Ser Gerhalos isn't here to protect you. I heard he went into the mountains on a contract to kill a monster hiding in the caves."

"What do you want?" Avi shivered, as the horrid knight approached her and began undoing the laces of her bodice. "Ser, no. Please stop."

"I want you back, Avi. That's all I want. Come back with me, and we will forget all about this. I will make sure no one knows you even exist."

"Please, no," Avi sobbed.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Solomon Muto shouted. "Or do you need me to knock your senses back?" He pulled back his cloak to reveal a sword. The handle was wrapped in black leather and the ringed pommel had an orange gem in the center.

"You think you can take us?" the squire said, drawing his blade. "Come on then, old man, we can take you!"

"Put your sword down you stupid boy!" said Ser Godfrey. "He's a powerful mage. After the battle's done, they'll be sweeping your ashes off the ground."

"I can take him!" shouted the squire.

Solomon stared at the squire's sword until it started to burn white hot. The squire yelped and let go of the blade mourning for his seared hand.

"Fool," Solomon sneered. "You'd best watch yourself, Ser Godfrey. Many in my company have not yet forgiven you for your role in hunting down Lady Luthia."

"A fine piece of ass she was," said Ser Godfrey. "If it wasn't for that damn Diabound that Bakura summoned, she would have satisfied me."

"Speak ill of Lady Luthia again, and you're going to wind up in worse shape than your squire," said Solomon. "And if I catch you bothering this girl again, it's the chopping block for you!"

"As you say, Master Solomon," said Ser Godfrey. He and his group walked away, two of them aiding the squire and his hand which was blistering and bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Solomon asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Avi said as she tied her bodice back up.

"That is no way for a knight to be acting," said Solomon. "It angers me to know that anyone can be a knight these days."

"I wish the knights I met were like the heroes of old," said Avi. "Ser Titus the Strong, Ser Maxwell Gardner the Knight of Roses, and Ser Tybalt the Dragonknight are among my favorites."

"Ah, you sure know your history, Miss…."

"Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda," Avi said with a bow. "My friends call me Avi, at least they would if I had any friends."

"Avi!" Master Solomon said with a joyful look widening his face. "So you're the one everyone is talking about. My, my, my, what a lovely young thing you are. I had a feeling there was something special about you the moment I saw you. The Goddesses must have led me to this spot, no doubt." He took her hand and kissed it. "Hmm, Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. That's an unusual name. It's Old Norman if I'm not mistaken. How did you come about that name?"

"Many people I know say they saw the name inscribed on the trunk of a burned tree, destroyed by the fire I was said to emerge from. The people of the town I grew up in just assumed that was my name. But I know that it's my true name. I heard it muttered by the woman in my dreams."

"Dreams?" Solomon asked. "Hmm, just like Yugi said. I think there might be more to your destiny than I thought." He looked at the deck box on her belt. "What kind of deck is that, my dear?" he asked.

"A dragon deck, Master. One of the best from what the other priestesses in the temple have told me."

"Is it?" said Solomon. "Let's find out."

"You wish to Duel me, Master? I-I can't. I'm only a beginner."

"I have some cards which were recently forged by Maximillion Pegasus. Something tells me they belong to you. If you can prove to me in my training camp that you are who I think you are, then they'll be yours. I'll give you more information after that."

For many hours, Avi trained hard under the strict lessons of Solomon Muto. She had to learn to use combos with her new cards. As the sun began to set, Solomon boosted Avi's deck with more cards from various booster packs and forced her to come up with more combos and strategies. Then came time to put her deck to the test in a Duel against another pupil, one of the few remaining in Solomon's Duelist training camp.

Before she began her duel in the courtyard, Solomon took the special cards from his vest pocket and put it in Avi's deck.

"I think you're ready, Avi," said Solomon. "Show him what you've got."

The friendly opponent was named Albert, son of Darrion of House Julius. He adjusted his glasses and bowed.

"My Lady," he said. "I expect a good match."

Avi bowed, too. She raised her wrist and morphed her silver bracelet into a Duel Pad, a smaller, more compact version of the Duel Disk. The monster card zone was located on an arm blade made of energy. Avi's had a golden hue to it. "I expect a good match as well, Albert. You may go first."

"Thank you, Avi," Albert drew the first card of the game.

**LP-8000**

He examined his deck and smiled. He had a good hand.

"For my first move! I summon Denkou-Sekka in attack mode (**ATK/1700 DEF/1000 LV 4**). Then I pay 2000 of my Life Points to activate Ties of the Brethren. I summon Hirajin (**ATK/1800 DEF/100 LV 4**) and Electrifying Mastagun! (**ATK/1600 DEF/1500 LV 4**). And that shall end my turn, Avi."

Avi drew. "I summon Paladin of Felgrand! (ATK/1700 DEF/300 LV 4). Now to activate his effect. When my paladin is summoned to the field, I can equip him with one level seven or eight dragon-type monsters. After eons of slumber, an ancient creature from the heavens rises to unleash his fury. Former guardian to a queen from a time long forgotten, answer my call: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Albert took a few steps backward upon seeing the monster come to the field. A colossal dragon with a glowing turquoise body and armored in purple plating.

Solomon nodded his head, watching the duel from the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

_I went through a lot trying to convince Pegasus to give me those cards. This girl says she has dreams of a woman being surrounded by dragons. I think she's referring to the dragon goddess, Safaani_.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

**ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"So it's true what they said," Albert said in shock. "The dragons used by the last daughter of Tiberius Pendragon has been revived. But how do you have it?"

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh said they were bound for me," said Avi, "but we shall see. I will attack your Denkou-Sekka!"

"But they'll destroy each other!" shouted Albert.

The monsters battled and then shattered. Galaxy-Eyes withered away.

"I set a card face down, and end my turn."

"This is a huge honor," said Albert. "The Galaxy-Eyes Dragons have not been seen since the passing of High Queen Evangelia in the Second Age. And the honor of taking it down will be me! My turn!"

He drew eagerly.

"Your standby phase begins!" said Avi. "Activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to revive a monster from my grave. Return Galaxy-Eyes…"

"I don't think so, Avi. I activate the Spell-Card, Twin Twisters. So say goodbye to your Call of the Haunted."

"Damnation!" said Avi. "Now I'm wide open!"

"Indeed," Albert said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I summon another Denkou-Sekka! Prepare for a direct assault, Avi!"

Avi braced herself for the oncoming attacks from Denkou-Sekka and Hirajin. Both monsters walloped her violently, sending her flying through the air and landing hard on her back with a thud.

**Avi-4500 LP**

**Albert-6000 LP**

"You okay, Avi?" Albert asked.

Avi got up from the ground and massaged her sore tailbone. "Fine. Just fine."

"It's your turn."

"Yeah, I know." Avi drew her card and examined her options. I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon (**ATK/300 DEF/250 LV 1**)."

Avi summoned an infant version of the Galaxy-Eyes Dragon. Albert laughed at it, but he was foolish to think one so small was very weak. She attacked his electric horse, Mastagun and lost 1200 Life Points. Albert was confused, but the infant dragon transformed into its adult form. The Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was back.

Avi ended her turn.

Albert drew his card nervously. He switched his monster to defense mode and ended his turn. To begin her move, Avi summoned a Galaxy Wizard (ATK/0 DEF/1800 LV 4). Avi activated its effect, increasing its level by 4. Then, she attacked Denkou-Sekka with Galaxy-Eyes Dragon followed by a strike to Hirajin with her Galaxy Wizard taking 100 damage, which was what she wanted.

From her hand, she activated a Spell-Card called Galaxy Expedition allowing her to summon, Galaxy Knight (**ATK/2800 DEF/2600 LV 8**).

"And now for an Xyz Summon!" Avi declared.

"Xyz!" cried Albert. "But those cards can only be used by high-ranking duelists from Duelist Academy! How can she control them so easily?"

He prepared for the worst, as Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon vanished. Taking their place was a new beast. **Number : Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon**."

"A Number Monster!" Solomon cried. "Yugi gave her a Number Monster!" He grinned, rubbing his gray beard.

_It was destiny that brought Avi and those dragons together. I was expecting her to make use of her Felgrand Dragon, but…that girl was able to control the legendary Galaxy-Eyes Dragons on her first Duel._

Not wanting to continue, Albert placed his hand on his deck and surrendered.

"You win! You win!" he shouted. "I give up! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

The monsters vanished. The damage they caused during the duel faded away and everything was restored.

Solomon clapped slowly from the balcony.

"Well done, Avi. Well done."

Avi and Albert waited for him to come down to the courtyard to speak with them.

"So, does this mean I'm going to Duelist Academy, Master Yu-Gi-Oh?" Avi asked.

"No, my dear, that honor goes to Albert."

"Huh?" said Avi.

"What?" said Albert.

Solomon handed him his letter of approval and sent him away. Though he was confused, Albert was still very joyful and ran out of the castle to find his steed and ride home to tell his lord father the good news.

"But, I won the match, master," said Avi. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my dear," said Solomon. "You did beautifully. You performed beyond my expectation. Xyz monsters are normally used by high-ranking students from the most elite schools in Termnnia. Yet you managed to use them so well and you didn't know a thing about them. Avi, the prophecy has come true."

"What prophesy?"

"The return of the True Dragons," said Solomon. "Avi, this day you must embark on a quest to Termnnia and find the ancient temples of Safaani and wake the dragons who sleep there."

"Master…" Avi began to protest.

"I know this is a lot to sink in, Avi," said Solomon, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But you are the one Yugi has been searching for. Go forth on this quest and you might find the answers to your past."

"I don't have any gold. And I can't go on this adventure alone. I've never been to Termnnia."

"Let me take care of finances," said Solomon.

"And you will not go on this quest alone," Ser Gerhalos said, stomping into the courtyard. "My Lady, allow me to be your guardian as you quest for the True Dragons."

"True Dragons? What are you talking about? Look, gentlemen, this is all very mystic, but I have not the slightest clue what this is all about."

"Your dreams, Avi," said Ser Gerhalos. "Don't you think they mean something?"

"Yes, but, Safaani? Summoning True Dragons? True Dragons haven't been seen since they departed our world at the peak of the Inquisition."

"And now it's their time to come back," said Solomon. "They require a harbinger, and that means you."

"I can't!" said Avi. "This is all too sudden, I can't."

"Then I have wasted my time!" Solomon shouted while turning away. "I expect those Galaxy-Eyes cards in my quarters before you leave. Mayhaps they'll go to someone worthier than you."

"And I shall be gone as well," said Ser Gerhalos. "I will not come back here anymore, Avi. Meaning you're going to spending the rest of your days in the inn at the mercy of Ser Godfrey."

Avi grimaced and rubbed her bottom, already feeling herself getting spanked by Ser Godfrey's thick and wide hand.

"Wait, master!"

Solomon turned.

"I'll do this, but don't expect any miracles."

"So be it," said Solomon. "But, having skills with cards proves nothing to us yet. There are many duties you have to take care of here at the temple. And there is still much I have to teach you about your Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. But you must cast aside your doubt, Avi. If you are to learn these lessons, you must be willing to do so with an open heart."

"Yes, master," Avi bowed.

"Good girl," said Ser Gerhalos. "Grandmaster Muto, the High Priest wishes to speak with you, and Avi, in his chambers at once."

"Then let us be on our way," said Solomon. "This is going to be a very long three weeks, and this girl has a lot to learn."


	9. Phoenix

**Constantine**

* * *

Having smelled the food from the other side of the hills, Constantine couldn't help but stop at the town, sneak into the festival and take a few baked goods for the road. He peered through the trees at the down below a steep slope. The fireworks launching into the air from the ramparts of the castle, the paper lanterns hanging over the streets and the music was just so inviting to pass up.

He sniffed the air picking up the sweet smells of pies, cakes, and candied bacon. Perched on a clifftop and supported with stilts along the rocks was a quaint little inn. The walls were painted white, the roof tiles blue, and a brick chimney smoked in the moonlight. Three floors with windows lit up with an inviting orange glow and shadowed by shutters and curtains. Outside by a fountain, a few wenches were showing off their curves hoping to seduce potential customers for business.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Constantine said. "Food, drink, and a nice tavern wench for the night massaging my aching back and feet." He laughed, nudging Tartarus in the stomach with his elbow. "That's not all they're going to be massaging, eh, big guy?"

Tartarus snorted in disgust.

"Aw, come on, man. Lighten up a bit. If you ever find a foxy dragoness in the future, you'll know what I mean. All right, it's time for me to go down into town and mingle."

Tartarus wagged his tail Constantine looked at him blankly and wagged his finger. "No, no, no, Tartarus. This is a town full of simple folk. Not to mention dragons haven't been seen in these parts for thousands of years. And let's face it, buddy, you're not exactly the friendliest-looking dragon in Termnnia. I mean, does _Infernal_ Dragon ring the bell?"

Poor Tartarus whined. He started to snarl, disapproving Constantine's decision to leave him behind. He snapped his jaws and swiped his tail to the left, knocking down a tree.

"No! No! No!" Constantine shouted again, waving his hands. "You. Stay. HERE! Got it!?"

Tartarus snarled, turned, and walked into the dark forest, pushing trees out of the way. Constantine placed six of his fingers over his lips, blew Tartarus a kiss, and stuck both middle fingers up before he made his descent down the slope to the town. Even from where he was, he could see Castle Muto's power generators in a cave on the side of the cliff. This relieved him, for he guessed no one would care too much for his attire. He saw a Duel going on in the field just outside the town. A Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon blasted a Mist Valley Thunderlord into oblivion.

"Nice!" He thought. He could use a little Duel Monsters right about now. He wanted to proceed towards the match, but his stomach rumbled and his mouth watered when his nose was smacked by the smell of food, no more potent than when he was standing on the hill. He walked up the path toward the town when he spotted a familiar face strolling through an alley between two apartment buildings. It was Trish!

Constantine hurried after her. His gear clinked and jingled. He finally caught up with her. She was leaning against a brick was, biting down into a pastry. She looked at Constantine and smiled.

"Well, well, well," she said. "The Great Bug Destroyer is back again. Is this is a coincidence or do I have myself a stalker?"

"Hey, now, I was just strolling down the road when I spotted this quaint little town. Not bad in my book. A tad traditionalist with a touch of modern from my Eredas. I think I can settle here for the night. Or maybe a few days. So what about you? Why are you here?"

"I have my reasons," Trish replied, finishing her pastry. She chewed before she continued talking. "But as for you, well, I think it just makes coming here a little more worth it. See, there's a little someone I know that could use your services. Someone with a lot of money, power, and good looks to boot."

Constantine leaned against the wall. "I'm listening." At least, he thought he was until he saw Serenity dancing on the table not too far ahead. Constantine raised his eyebrows up and down when he saw her. "Well, who is this adorable little morsel?"

Trish turned to look at Serenity. "Stay away from here, Constantine, she's nothing but trouble. She's guarded by two dumbass knights who are infatuated with her, and her brother -also a knight- who doesn't take kindly to those who perve against his baby sister. Speaking of which, she's my client's 'Baby Bird.' "

She heard Constantine walk past her, straightening his jacket and sword belt.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted.

"I just want to talk to her is all. She's really cute. I need her digits in my phone, pronto."

"You'll get a sword to the gut if you go any further. Constantine! Constantine! Ugh. Men!"

Constantine approached the table, making his way through the throng of men ogling at the girl. He threw a silver shield at her feet. She looked down at him as she spun and lifted her dress to show him her diamond-encrusted garter around her thigh. He threw her a Star Chip, hoping that she would reveal a little more. Nevertheless, he was hypnotized by the diamonds glittering around her thigh.

"How did you get that?" he asked. "It looks like it cost a fortune? Are they real?"

"As real as me," Serenity replied with a twirl. "Enjoying the show so far?"

"So far," Constantine replied. "How much would it take for you to show off more than your garter?"

Serenity giggled. "A king's ransom in diamonds and in gold," she replied, briefly throwing her skirt up to wow the drooling men. She had them wrapped around her little finger, earning enough coin to aid her and her companions in traveling from here to Domino without spending a ha'penny from their own coffers.

"You're an expensive little creature, aren't you?" Constantine said. "But that doesn't appear to be a ransom one can pay at the moment to see you. There must be something in this town you'd want in exchange for showing us that buttermilk body of yours."

Serenity laughed. "You aren't going to leave without seeing me, aren't you?"

"I'm not the only one, I'd wager," Constantine chuckled. Many of the men howled, raising their tankards up and cheering.

"I don't think that's going to be happening," Mai said, standing up from her seat. "Serenity. Come on, my little baby bird. I think these men have had their fill of you tonight."

Constantine whistled at Mai. "Well, I sure have stumbled into a town full of beauty haven't I?"

Meanwhile, down in the fields, an opponent to Ser Joey the Black Dragonknight summoned his mightiest monster.

"I tribute these three monsters to summon Legendary Maju Garzette!" he shouted, summoning the fiend. He attacked Joey's defensive Rocket Warrior. But Joey's Life Points weren't safe, for Legendary Maju Garzette had the ability to inflict Piercing Damage, meaning Joey lost a good chunk of his Life Points anyway from the attack. Legendary Maju Garzette dissolved Rocket Warrior with a stomach-churning sludge attack from its mouth.

"Ey!" Joey shouted. "Didn't anybody teach ya to say it not spray it!? Some manners." He drew. "Hey, dat's what I'm talking about! I sacrifice Little Winguard, Swordsman of Landstar, and Battle Warrior to summon Gilford the Lightning! Now he destroys all your monsters on the field, leaving you wide open for an attack!"

Gilford the Lightning, raised his massive sword in the air, conjuring a lightning storm that formed over the town. How fitting that the reason these lands were called the Storm Coasts was that somewhere out there, the blade of the real Gilford the Lightning, a mighty warrior from the Age of Legends, was resting. Some say it because of that sword that the lightning storms never cease. Legendary Maju Garzette was destroyed as were the rest of the boy's Life Points.

"Aw, nuts!" the boy grunted, falling on one knee, groveling in defeat.

Joey flexed his arm muscle. "Yeah, dey don't call me Joey Wheeler, Duelist Extraordinaire fer nothin'. Huh?"

He noticed the commotion coming from the center of the town where Serenity was dancing. He saw Constantine, rub his hand up and down Serenity's leg, much to Mai's disapproval. She started yelling at him, but he did not care!

"What the hell's goin' on?" Joey shouted, drawing his sword. He charged up the hill. Duke, Tristan, and a young knight followed him. Joey made it to the hill and raised his sword at Constantine. "Just what in the hell do ya think yer doin' touchin' my sista like dat!?" he shouted. "Explain yerself b'fore I gut ya right here, right now!"

"Joey, will you calm down!" Serenity said, jumping off the table.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when yer lettin' slimy, pathetic, sleazeballs like dis jerk put dere hands on ya?"

"She let me, sir," Constantine said. He backflipped away and drew his own sword. He held up high in a falcon guard, ready to intercept Joey if he intended to strike. "I am not guilty of touching her without her consent."

"I don't care!" Joey shouted.

Duke, Tristan, and the knight drew their own swords and stood behind Joey. Joey looked at his sister furiously. "I expected better from ya, sis. Only stupid whores let men touch dem however dey want! Is dat what you are?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, Joey! How can you say that?"

Suddenly, a roar shook the entire town. Tartarus flew down from the hills and landed behind Ser Damien. He spread his wings and raised his tail, brandishing the weapon at the end of its tail.

"DRAGON!" someone shouted.

But before, Tartarus could make a move, something massive landed behind him. Something with a body made of the purest of emerald. A Luster Dragon. It stood higher than Tartarus, completely dwarfing him. It roared at him, Tartarus roared back. Though he was smaller than Luster Dragon, he was not going to let anyone hurt his best friend.

"NO! NO! NO!" cried Constantine. "It's okay! It's okay! He's with me!"

The knight in jeweled armor whistled. "Luster Dragon! Stand down! Stand down! I take it our friend here has some explaining to do about this dragon."

"Please. He's my friend!" Constantine shouted, backing himself closer to Tartarus. He swallowed, hoping not to get too emotional. "And he's the only one I got."

Mai scoffed. "So, a handsy type of guy with a dragon for a friend. Just who in the hell are you?"

"My Lady! My Lady!" Trish called, rushing towards her. "He's Constantine Belotserkovsky. The Sword of Dawn."

The crowd began to murmur amongst one another. Joey lowered his weapon. "Da Sword of Dawn? Ya mean yer da one hunting down Witch Hunters."

"That can't be!" Mai exploded. "I was told The Sword of Dawn was a gallant knight. Not some pervert looking for tail at every town. This must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake, My Lady!" said Trish, trying to calm her. "I've seen this boy in battle and his combat skills are the best I've ever seen."

"Hey, thanks," said Constantine.

"Shut up!" Trish snapped immediately.

Mai looked at Constantine with a puzzled look. "If you say so," she said. She looked around and clapped her hands. "Okay, folks, show's over."

The townsfolk, though shaken from seeing two dragons almost fight, calmly went back to their homes. Joey and the others sheathed their swords back in their scabbards.

Mai walked toward Constantine to inspect him. "So," she said, "you're the one slaying those bloodthirsty psychopaths from the Church Militant. Well, I've got to say I'm impressed. The name's Mai of House Valentine."

"Mai?" Constantine stammered. "Mai Valentine? Termnnia's Delight?"

"And I'm Serenity Wheeler," Serenity introduced herself.

Constantine felt like even more of a fool. "Wh-Wh-Wheeler? That must mean that you..."

"Yeah, dat's right, I'm Ser Joey Wheeler, Da Black Dragon Knight."

"My apologies," Constantine said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, man. This was a huge mistake. Damn, Trish, why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so!" Trish cried. "You were so tranced by Serenity's looks that you were deaf to my warning."

Constantine looked at the Heroes of Rasaay one by one. "Oh, Goddesses. I am so sorry. I have made a huge mistake."

"Don't worry about it," said Mai. "The reason I sent Trish out into the field was so she could find someone to accompany our new Summoner of Dragons to her first temple when she arrives in Termnnia."

"You guys know where she is?" Constantine asked in excitement.

"We know where she is," Mai responded, smiling. "We're also paying for her training. She's almost ready to begin her journey but recent developments have complicated things. Our ongoing war with Naralia and the sudden rebellion going on in Southern Emboldor have made the roads unsafe for our girl. She's going to need someone with a bit of skill to see her through her quest to find the temples of Safaani and acquire their dragons. So long as you learn to keep your hands to yourself, you got the job."

"I am honored," Constantine said, bowing. Tartarus roared in agreement.

"Good," said Mai. "Y'all rest up. It's going to be a long and dangerous journey to North Point." She felt a tap on her shoulder. Mai turned and gasped when she saw a girl hooded and cloaked standing behind her.

"Excuse me," the hooded girl said timidly. "But by chance do you know Master Yugi Muto? I have been told by him to come here and seek his companions."

"And just who might you be, honey?" Mai asked.

The girl removed her hood. Long, flaming orange hair with neon red highlights flowed down to her waist. Her eyes lit up like lime-green flames in the glow of the paper lanterns above her head.

"Phoenix!" Téa cried, running up the road to the town. "Phoenix is that you?"

"Oh!" Phoenix crew. "Master Téa!" She ran to her old teacher and hugged her.

"Master?" Duke asked. "Téa just who in the world is she?"

"This is Phoenix Lockheart," Téa answered, rubbing the back of Phoenix's head. She kissed the top of it. "She was my brightest student when I taught White Magic in the Citadel a few summers ago."

She let Phoenix go and took a step back to examine her. "Look at you! Look how much you've grown. You're so beautiful, Phoenix. So, how's the archmage doing?"

"Sad, knowing that he lost his best pupil in the Citadel. Honestly, he believed his son would get the job as, but I showed enough promise to get Master Yu-Gi-Oh to notice me."

"Wow, talk about power," said Duke. "Your skills in healing magic must be at their peak."

Téa laughed. "Oh, my girl may know how to heal a wound, but she knows how to inflict them as well. She's quite possibly the only mage in hundreds of years to master both elemental magic and healing magic. Hands down, you're looking at the best Pyromancer in the land. It's for that reason that Yugi and Pegasus chose her to be Yuri's Court Magician."

"Oh, very impressive," said Mai.

"I can't think of anyone better for the job," said Téa. "It's great to see you again, honey. I've missed you so much!"

"And I missed you," said Phoenix. She turned and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself to you all. It's just that I'm starstruck. I mean...it's you. It's really you. Yugi Muto's friends. The Heroes of Rasaay! You're the legends I've admired since I was a little girl."

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing," laughed Joey.

Phoenix looked at the dragons standing over the town. "What's going on here?" she asked.

The jeweled-armored knight laughed. "Forgive me," he said. "That glittering green one right there is mine. He's a Luster Dragon. And I am his rider and dear friend. My name is Ser Damien. The Knight of Kisses."

"Why do they call you that?" Constantine asked. "It's nice to meet you, by the way, Phoenix. I'm Constantine. The Sword of Dawn."

"Ah, you're the one the Witch Hunters have been very cautious about," said Phoenix. She bowed. "It's an honor Sword of Dawn." She looked at Ser Damien. "But why do they call you the Knight of Kisses, Ser Damien?"

"Because I've made it my mission to kiss all the beautiful girls in Termnnia." He placed both his hands on hers. "And you, my dear, are beautiful. Would you allow me the honor of blessing you with a kiss from Termnnia's most sought after knight?"

"A smoothie," said Joey with a roll of his eyes. "We've got us a smoothie."

"I would if I could," said Phoenix. "But, I am not interested in being kissed by men."

"Oh!" everyone cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Mai, waving her hands up to pacify them. "It's no big deal."

"Ah," said Ser Damien. "You are a lover of flowers. Very well, a kiss to your hand, then?"

"I shall allow it, Ser Damien," Phoenix said, letting him kiss her hand.

"So, why did Yugi bring you all the way down here so soon, honey?" Mai asked. "Yuri won't be back for many months."

Phoenix bowed when she was spoken to by Mai; for she was a huge role model for her. "Since it will be a while before Prince Daveed returns to Termnnia, he asked me to accompany the Summoner of Dragons on her quest."

"Not bad," said Trish. "I could use some help dealing with this guy."

"Wow," said Constantine. "I'm going on a journey with two beautiful girls to seek the Summoner of Dragons, another beautiful girl. I've died and gone to paradise."

"What about you, Ser Damien?" Serenity asked. "Will you be joining them?"

"I will not, sadly," Ser Damien responded with a sigh. "I am needed in the Emerald Marches. Seems King Forrest has made his move upon the Ebony Kingdom. Luster Dragon and I are called to the front lines. Hopefully, I can join the Summoner of Dragons one day. I heard her beauty is unlike anything this world has ever seen. Some say she rivals you in looks, Lady Mai. Maybe even surpasses you."

"Ha!" laughed Mai. "I'll believe it when I see it." She clapped her hands. "All right, boys and girls. The storms are coming back to us. Let's get back inside before it starts raining. We've got a lot of work to do in the morning."


	10. Galaxy Photon Stream

**Avi**

* * *

A gentle choir standing on a balcony over the main chamber of the temple began to sing their soothing song of prayer to the Dragon Goddess. The people stood up from their pews and locked their hands in prayer as Avi walked down the path in between the seats, holding up a white banner on a staff of gold decorated with little red lanterns and bells that jingled with each step she took. The people in the church bowed and muttered: "My Lady." As Avi walked by.

She was adorned in a white hooded gown slit at the sides to show off her frame, and white gloves crusted with crystals reflecting fire from the many candles, torches, and the golden chandelier hanging above the chamber. Beside Avi walked seven little boys armored in a white-enameled scaled plate with intricate carvings, and white cloth-of-gold capes clasped to their breastplates by brooches of gold and ruby crafted in the sigil of the Oracle of Safaani, which was an honor bestowed upon Avi after many long days in the temple. The boys held white candles and sang along with the choir as Avi walked about the temple displaying the colors of their Goddess.

She felt so cool and calm, and most of all, relieved to have so much attention drawn to her not out of lust for her beauty, but out of respect. She had nothing to fear anymore now that Ser Gerhalos was crowned as Avi's official Knight-Champion. He was leaning against a pillar carved with dragons coiling around it. Their eyes made of diamond and bodies of milky white limestone. Grandmaster Solomon was standing beside him. He nodded at Avi to let her know she was doing a good job.

She smiled back at him and continued parading the sigil of Safaani. Avi heard people muttering out of respect for her presence. When she was done circling around the temple, she stepped up on the dais and planted the banner on a golden slot on the ground. She walked to the top step of the stairs and awaited a long line of people coming to kiss the hand of Normandia's first oracle since the passing of Evangelia Pendragon.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," the people said as they bowed and kissed her hand.

"May the flames of Bahamut grant you strength," Avi said, touching their foreheads with her fingertips. "The Wings of Alshadar blow all evil away. And the love of Saffira bless your household."

She then handed them a small sack with enough gold so they could purchase bread, cheese, and milk for their household.

"Safaani bless you, My Lady," they would say, taking the gold and leaving with tears in their eyes.

One the last one approached, Avi felt cold. Ser Godfrey approached dressed in his best, hands locked in prayer, and a sinister smile implanted on his face crinkled like stretched leather.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," he said, getting on his knees.

"What are you doing here?" Avi demanded. "This is no place for the likes of you! This is a sacred temple."

"The temple is home to all who seek the blessings of the Dragon Goddess," the High Priest reminded Avi, as he sat atop his jeweled throne. "See to it that this man is given his blessings so that we may conclude our session."

Avi gulped and looked back down at Ser Godfrey. She looked to where Ser Gerhalos was. He was ready to draw his blade and strike the man down, but he could not. To spill blood in the Temples of the Goddesses meant eternal damnation in the darkest planes of the Shadow Realm. And the Temple Guard would be quick in sending the offender there as well. He dared not to move, for a few knights of the temple surrounded him to make sure he would not cause trouble. Even Grandmaster Solomon had to contain himself.

"Honor and Dragon Fire," Ser Godfrey repeated.

Avi put her shaking fingers atop his forehead. He grinned cruelly admiring the skin her gown exposed. "Feels to good to have you touching me again," he whispered.

Avi felt her left hand form into a fist. "May the flames of Bahamut grant you strength," she said, feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of blessing the man who had made her life miserable since she was a little girl. All the things he had done to her. Touching her. Kissing her in her forbidden parts. Humiliating her. Hurting her. And she was about to bless him in Safaani's name.

"Safaani, forgive me," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "The Wings of Alshadar blow all evil away. And may the love of Saffira bless your household."

Now, all that was left was for him to take her hand and kiss it. She had to fight herself for a moment, but eventually, she had to submit and held her hand before Ser Godfrey's lips. He grasped her delicate hand and squeezed it with all his might.

"So soft. So warm. You have chosen a magnificent place to call your home, Avi. But know that not even the stone walls of the Dragon Goddess can save you from our matrimony. You belong to me. You are my property. And one way or another, I will get you back."

He kissed her hand, and he kissed it long and good. Avi stood completely still, mortified that no one was coming to her rescue, for Ser Godfrey was kissing her hand as though he were making love to a woman of great beauty. A few awkward looks from the crowd came her way. Even the High Priest was clearing his throat to get Ser Godfrey's attention. But Ser Godfrey was oblivious to all this. He felt himself grow hot as his lips climbed up to her wrist and up her arm. Ser Godfrey's eyes peered up at Avi. He wanted nothing more than to tear her dress off and take her back home to finish what he started. Ser Gerhalos growled but was stopped by a wall of shining spears.

The High Priest stood up and slammed his staff on the ground. "That's enough!" he shouted. "Get your hands off The Oracle!"

Ser Godfrey did as he was told. He stood up and looked around. "Does the Temple of Safaani wish to burden itself with the charges of theft?" he declared for all to hear. He pointed at Avi. "This woman is my wife! She is mine by matrimony. I demand to have her back at once."

The High Priest approached. "Avi. Is this true?"

Avi shivered. Her lips trembled and tears bubbled in her eyes. "Your Reverence!" she cried, grasping his hands tightly. "Please. Please don't make me go back to him. Please, don't send me back. I beg of you. Please have mercy."

"Ser Godfrey!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "Get away from her!"

Ser Godfrey sniggered at the display. He looked at Avi, feeling quite confident that she would return home with him this night. "Tell your animal to stand down, Avi" he sneered. "Your Reverence, it is true. Avi is bound to me by matrimony. Here is the deed of marriage the abbey bestowed upon us the day we were wed."

The High Priest took the scroll from Ser Godfrey's grasp and unrolled it. His eyes scaled left to right as he read every word. He shook his head, rolling the scroll back up. "It is true. The Oracle is wed to this man. Avi, I am sorry, but the law is law. I cannot separate you from this man."

"No!" she shouted. "You know nothing of the things he has done to me! I refuse to be locked up in that cold tower. Being fed whenever you cared to remember! And how you just stood and did nothing as the crowd stripped me and humiliated me!"

"Oh, that's it!" Solomon said, searching for his dagger. "I'm glad I brought this with me."

"Save a piece for me, Grandmaster!" Ser Gerhalos growled.

The people in the temple started shouting, commanding Ser Godfrey to stand down and leave the temple at once. They cursed him for his treatment of her. Some strong men even hopped out of the pews and formed a line, rolling up their sleeves, getting ready for a fight in case Ser Godfrey would prove to be a nuisance.

Even the knights of the temple focused their attention away from him and marched towards the dais to confront Ser Godfrey. The High Priest walked in front of Avi to protect her and said: "If there is a price we must pay to keep this woman away from you, we will gladly pay it. The Dragon King of Felgrand is an astute follower of the Dragon Goddess, Ser Godfrey. He will not be pleased to know that we have allowed a brute-of-a-man to take the first Oracle of Safaani away from the temple."

"I will never go back to you. I am above you! I am the Oracle of Safaani! You have no power over me!"

Grandmaster Solomon stepped forward. "Are you accustomed to the game of Duel Monsters, Ser Godfrey?" he asked.

"Stay out of this old man!" Ser Godfrey shouted. "This is between me and the girl. She is mine, by right. I demand her back at once."

"Then be all means, take her back," said Solomon, waving his hand in circles. "But the High Priest is right. The Dragon King of Felgrand is a devoted follower of Safaani. Believe me, he will burn your Hold to the ground coming to find her. He is the King. Your marriage will mean nothing to him. He created the law that allows you to hold claim over this young woman. But he will not falter to break it in the name of his temple. You and your gang of hedge knights will stand no chance against the ferocity of the royal army. You will not leave without Avi. And she will not leave with you. We have reached an impasse. The best thing to do in situations like these is to Duel under the Dueling Pact. Ser Godfrey. If you win, Avi goes home with you. This will be an oath that even the Dragon King must follow. The Dueling Pact is the law above all laws. But if Avi should win, you will not only leave the temple but you must also denounce the title of knight once and for all."

"Aye!" "Aye!" "Aye!" shouted the people.

Solomon looked at Avi. "Avi, is this fair for you?" he asked.

"I don't have much of a choice," she replied.

Ser Godfrey laughed, no, wheezed at the thought of Dueling Avi. "This girl can't even Duel her way out of her monthly rag. This match will be easy. And if the Dragon King fails to uphold this, I can challenge him for the crown. But Avi is all the treasure I'll ever need." He held out his middle finger which was adorned with a ring. It shined brightly and morphed in a Duel Disk that was shaped like a shield.

"It's time to Duel, Avi!" he shouted. "Hurry and take out your cards. The sooner I win this, the sooner I can take you back to my keep and punish you for leaving me the way you did."

One of the little boys in white armor ran towards Avi holding her D-Pad. He bowed once she took it from his grasp and ran away. Avi slipped the D-Pad onto her wrist and activated it. The holographic blade materialized.

"Duel!" she shouted. "I summon Photon Thrasher. Then I activate the effect of my Photon Orbital, equipping it to my Thrasher. Next, I will send him to the grave and add a card to my hand. Now I Special Summon, Photon Vanisher. I will activate his effect to add another card to my hand. My Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. But I will discard him to the Graveyard and Special Summon, Galaxy Soldier in defense mode!"

"She has learned much under you, Grandmaster," said Ser Gerhalos, as Avi activated her Soldier's effect and then Summon Galaxy Knight to the field. "It seems those Galaxy Cards, High Chancellor Pegasus sent us have proven wonders for Avi's deck."

Solomon proudly crossed his arms and nodded. "Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons of hers are very impressive." As Solomon said this, Avi activated her Galaxy Knight's effect and Special Summoned the monster to the field in defense mode. Ser Godfrey was surprised, but he wasn't scared. For the moment. "In fact," Solomon continued, "they have been implemented to the game thanks to Seto Kaiba's ongoing research on other dimensions."

"Another Dimension?" Ser Gerhalos asked in confusion. "I'm not sure I want to know. There is still much about this word that confuses me."

Solomon chuckled. He was about to say something but remained quiet when he saw Avi's field was ready for a new form of summoning. Would Avi be smart enough to take advantage of her field? He would know soon.

"I will send Galaxy Soldier and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Link Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon."

Solomon jumped for joy, but his cheer was short-lived, for a loud crack erupted out of his back. His face formed an odd expression. "Ow!" he cried. "Oh, oh, dear, my back."

"Are you all right, Grandmaster," Ser Gerhalos said, coming to his aid.

"Never better," Solomon chuckled through the pain. "Avi has done it. Avi has learned how to Link Summon!"

"Link Summon," Ser Gerhalos said, watching as Avi's newest dragon appeared out of a small sun and burst onto the field in a gallant display of fire. "I don't think I want to know about that, either."

"She is a quick study, just like my grandson," Solomon said over the loud roar of the monster. He smiled while standing straight up. He put both hands on his back and pushed with all his might until another loud crack snapped from his spine. "Link Summoning is a brand new art that has been added to Duel Monsters. Only the most elite Duelists in the Eastern Cities know how to use them. It takes a great deal of skill to know how to use these monsters to the best of their abilities which activate if their arrows are pointing at just the right target on the field."

"If you say so," said Ser Gerhalos. "I am not much of Duelist myself, so I don't know much about Dueling."

"It never hurts to be educated about things you don't know," said Solomon.

Ser Gerhalos lightly patted Solomon's back. "Nevertheless, I don't need to know about the rules of the game to see how this is going. There I see a powerful dragon. That is enough for me to know that Avi has what she needs to keep Ser Godfrey on the ropes and win this match."

Avi continued with her turn, using her Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to return her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to her hand. Then she announced that she would be performing an Xyz Summoning, much to the delight of the children in the crowd, who were more than pleased that mass was cut short thanks to the Duel. She searched her Extra Deck and slapped her Starliege Photon Blast Dragon in defense mode, which allowed Avi to Special Summon the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon she got back to the field.

Ser Godfrey was getting nervous. The people in the temple clapped. Even the High Priest was enjoying himself.

"There," Ser Gerhalos said confidently. "Now she has three powerful dragons on the field."

"Rubbish!" said Solomon. "Strong monsters don't always win the game, Ser Gerhalos. Why, my grandson, Yugi, defeated Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with a Kuriboh."

Ser Gerhalos rolled his black-gold eyes. "Grandmaster. Avi is not Yugi Muto."

"Very good," said Ser Godfrey. "Your dragons are impressive, Avi. You seemed to have not only gained advanced status amongst these people but in your Dueling skills. You are able to conjure dragons not seen in this world since the Star Queen. Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons compliment your beauty well. You and those beasts are magnificent together." He scoffed. "But sparkling dragons alone will not save you from our marriage. In fact, I feel more determined to take you back. Those dragons will be the sigil of my new House once I get things started with you as my wife."

Avi narrowed her eyes. Her cheeks flushed into the color of a ripe peach. "Your fantasies bore me, Ser Godfrey?" She shouted, placing one foot forward. "But once I'm done with you, it's just going to be Godfrey from here on out."

"And you've gotten bold, too," Ser Godfrey complimented her. The sight of her standing there in her gown with three powerful dragons from the Void made him evermore lustful.

Avi would not stand for his ignorance any longer. Too long had she been cast aside by society. Too long had she been labeled as some beautiful fool to be mocked and humiliated. To be treated like some toy only to be discarded when her usefulness had ended. No more. From henceforth, she would be in charge of her own life. And these Galaxy-Eyes Dragons would be her key to achieving freedom from men like Roland. People like the monk who called the crowd to abuse her. People like Ser Roland.

_The power of Evangelia Pendragon at my fingertips. The love of the Dragon Goddess in my heart. Goddesses, and great spirit of the Star Queen. Under the heat of this battle, come! Unsex me here. Fill me with the strength to quell all evil from my life. Starting with this man._

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight began to glow as if telling Avi to open the Overlay Network and unlock more power to use in this Duel. She stacked the cards together and summoned a new monster. "I Overlay my two monsters to Xyz Summon Number Ninety: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!"

The temple was bathed in warm radiant light as a powerful warrior slowly glided to the ground to stand beside Avi and aid her. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord slashed his lance through the air to intimidate Ser Godfrey.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Avi declared. "You're up!"

"Very well," said Ser Godfrey. He drew. "I will teach you a lesson you won't ever forget, Avi. And this Duel is just the beginning. "I activate the Spell Card Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and banish a DARK monster from my hand." He pocketed the banished monster. "Now let's see what I've drawn with my small sacrifice." He pushed the cards off the top of his deck one by one with his fingers, then drew them to his hand. "Excellent," he said.

"For me as well," said Avi. Her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord started to glow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ser Godfrey shouted.

"Once during your turn, my Photon Lord's effect activates, allowing me to add a Galaxy card to my hand, or adding to him an Xyz Material. I chose a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and add it to my hand."

"Humph," Ser Godfrey went, trying to look unimpressed. "May I continue? Or are there any more surprises you have in store?"

Avi laughed. "No," she said vexingly. "Not at the moment. Please, try and take my monsters down."

"I will wipe that smirk off your face once I have you over my knee like the bad, bad child you are! I activate Foolish Burial to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. The effect of Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss activates! When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster to the field."

"I don't think so!" Avi shouted. "My Photon Lord's effect activates. I removed an Xyz Material and cancel your monster's effect. Now, you summon nothing!"

"Damn your Photon Lord!" growled Ser Godfrey. "But no matter. Since I have no Spells or Traps, I will Special Summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in defense mode."

The demonic monster rose out of the ground behind Ser Godfrey. The very sight of the beast frightened the children, as well as many of the adults. The High Priest was most definitely not pleased with this. This temple was a sacred and holy place. To see it defiled by the presence of such an evil-looking monster made his blood boil.

"I will also Special Summon Fiendish Rhino Warrior in defense mode," Ser Godfrey continued. He grinned. Lightning flashed outside the stained glass windows. The candles in the temple dimmed until they were nothing but a faint glow dominated by darkness. The temple rumbled as fell whispers flew about the air like the wind.

"You did not think you were the only one who could summon such things as Link Monsters, did you? I send Fiendish Rhino Warrior and Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the Graveyard. Come forth! I Link Summon, Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!"

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled, shaking the foundation of the temple. The chandeliers swung back and forth from their stands violently. A portal to the Burning Abyss, one of the Ten Hells of the Shadow Realm, opened and released Ser Godfrey's foulest monsters.

"Oh!" Grandpa exclaimed. "He...he can Link Summon, too!"

"Oh, yes," Ser Godfrey chuckled standing proudly before the Black Angel. "I've had many voyages across this world. My travels even leading me to the tall, glistening skyscrapers of Domino City."

"Seems a little out of place or a traditionalist westerner like yourself," said Ser Gerhalos. "What business are you involved in to take you that far east?"

"I do not answer to you, animal!" Ser Godfrey yelled. "And my business is my own. I will activate my Fiendish Rhino Warrior's effect."

"And I will activate my Galaxy-Eyes Sol Dragon's effect," Avi countered. "I send Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard and negate the Special Summoning of your monster."

Ser Godfrey stomped his foot on the ground impatiently upon hearing that. Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon rose to the ceiling of the temple and summoned a small artificial sun that gave power to the five wings on a halo hovering over his back. Ser Godfrey shouted in dismay as Avi's monster fired a white-hot beam of solar energy at his Black Angel. The monster screamed and disintegrated.

"Very well played, Avi," he said. "But not good enough. Ser Godfrey sent cards to his Graveyard as he activated effect after effect. And to everyone's horror, Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss returned to the field. Ser Godfrey activated her effect and sent Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss to the Graveyard to increase her attack to 2100.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" said Ser Godfrey. "As impressive as your dragon is, Avi, it is weak against my Black Angel."

"By a mere hundred points," Avi said. "Don't think you've beaten it yet. I activate Starliege Photon Blast Dragon's effect and Special Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field. Now, my turn begins. Draw! I switch Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord and Starliege Photon Blast Dragon to attack mode. Now, I activate Photon Sanctuary. This Spell Card allows me to summon two Photon Tokens to the field."

Avi then sacrificed her Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to summon another one to the Left Extra Monster Zone. Then she added a Photon Orbital monster to her hand. She equipped it to her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and then sent it to the Graveyard to add a Galaxy Knight to her hand.

"I'm confused," Ser Gerhalos said, scratching his head. "Just what in the world is Avi doing."

"We shall see," said Solomon. "Duel Monsters is a very complex game, Ser Gerhalos. It takes a sharp mind to understand how the cards work."

"I see monsters, Grandmaster. I see Life Points. At this point, those two things are all that matter to me. So far, despite all the cards they've tossed to summon their best monsters, Avi and Ser Godfrey haven't lost any Life Points."

"Ser Gerhalos, my young fellow, that might change with Avi's next move."

"I now offer my Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon to Link Summon Hip Hoshinigen!"

A bright star monster made its presence on the field after a dazzling display of light and an aura of rainbows. Ser Godfrey laughed at the sight of the monster. Actually, so did many in the temple who found its design rather funny.

"Laugh it up, all of you!" said Solomon. "There's more to Avi's monster than meets the eye. Avi, show them what I mean."

"Yes, Grandmaster," Avi happily obliged. "First, I special summon Galaxy Knight to the field. Now, I'll decrease his attack by a thousand points to Special Summon a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field in Defense Mode. Now, Hip Hoshinigen's effect comes into play. It increases the attack of all Light monsters by five hundred points."

"What?" Ser Godfrey gasped, stepping backward in shock. "No. No. That's just unfair!"

Avi crossed her arms. "Oh, like it was fair keeping me as your personal slave. Do you think it was fair the way you overpowered me and mounted me every night like I was some beast? Do you think it was fair when you just stood there and did nothing as the townsfolk of Dragon's Tooth stripped me and did everything they wanted with me? Don't you dare tell me what's fair and what's not Ser Godfrey! Whether by my hand or not, I'm glad the dragons flew in from the mountains and destroyed that horrible place and turned all those monsters to ash. All my life Roland and you kept lecturing me that the world was a horrible cruel place. But it was on that day that I knew that the only thing that's horrible and cruel about the world is people like you! This night, you will pay for your sins, Ser Godfrey, by relinquishing your title as a Knight of Normandia. I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight to Xyz Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Ser Godfrey fell on his butt. "No! Not another one!"

"And it's about to get worse," Solomon cackled cruelly for poor Ser Godfrey. "Avi's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon has another form."

"More than one, Grandmaster," Avi confirmed. "First, I will overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon. Then Overlay him for the all-powerful monster who once served as The High Queen's Blade of Justice. Behold, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

The bladed beast emerged from an orb of light that slowly came out of one of the gems on Avi's tiara. The dragon from the deep reaches of space swung his massive arm blades, creating waves of light. It gave off a heavenly roar that sounded like great music from the divines. The light once again radiated across the temple, saving all from the fell monsters of Ser Godfrey's Burning Abyss deck.

"Imagine that," Avi said coldly, as she watched Ser Godfrey laying on the ground trembling and sweating profusely when the realization that his knightlihood would be terminated with this one attack. All that talk. All his boasting that Avi was all his would have been all for naught, and that was like salt against a nasty war wound.

"How fitting," Avi continued. "How fitting that the very beast whom High Queen Evangelia used to unleash justice upon her enemies will be the monster who will grant me justice. Too long have you treated me like your pet, Ser Godfrey. My monsters attack points are at the top of the charts. Your Black Angel is no match for my beasts. And an attack from my Cipher Blade Dragon will severely damage your Life Points. With this attack, my dragon sets me free from your hold. Forever."

"Honor and Dragon Fire!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Honor and Dragon Fire!" shouted everyone in the temple.

"My Lady, please," Ser Godfrey muttered. "Don't do this."

But his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Avi commanded her Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon to attack the Black Angel of the Burning Abyss. It took a mighty leap forward and then raised its glowing photon blades. The first strike slashed the Black Angel on the chest. The other beheaded her. Finally, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon took to the air and shot a photon beam at the foul creature. The attack created a violent explosion that sent pieces of the foul monster flying in all directions. The force of the blast knocked Ser Godfrey back as though he had been hit by a charging horse. He flew many feet down the path and rolled to a stop, grunting and whimpering pathetically. He was dealt with 3600 points of damage, knocking his Life Points to 4400.

Avi stepped down from the dais and walked down the path towards him. Her monsters followed close behind her. She was clearly not the same Avi he had taken advantage over many months ago. This was not the same Avi who would cry when she was yelled at or whimper like a dog when she was scorned. This...this creature coming towards him was a horrible monster. A succubus from the deepest planes of the Shadow Realm. Something far worse and more foul than the Burning Abyss monsters lurking in his deck.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!" Avi cried out. "Attack his Life Points directly!"

The soldier bowed at her command and raised his lance in the air, charging it with photonic energy. When it was fully charged, he pointed the lance at Ser Godfrey, blasting him with more damage, bringing his Life Points down to their last 1400.

Avi marched ever closer to Ser Godfrey. Her dragons and the Photon Lord marched with her ominously, giving her a powerful presence. He crawled back away from Avi and her monsters, each step they took caused the temple to quiver. Ser Godfrey stopped when he felt two massive foot slam down from behind him. Ser Gerhalos looked down at him and snarled, baring his teeth at him. Avi came closer.

"She's not scared of you anymore, Ser Godfrey," growled Ser Gerhalos. "Enjoy your last few seconds as a knight."

Avi raised her arm in the air and shouted: "And now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Rid my life of this man and take away the noble title of knight, which he never deserved in the first place!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon reared its head as it gave off a mighty roar, shaking the temple. The chandeliers swayed to and fro, and dust fell from the ceiling. Ser Godfrey got on his knees and placed his hands together.

"My Lady, please, don't!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon closed his mouth, canceling his beam of photon energy. The failed attack slithered from between his teeth and out his nostrils.

"Mercy! Mercy!" he cried.

Avi stood over him and crossed her arms. Now she was standing tall and, he, on the ground sniveling.

"I've worked for this title since I was a boy. Please, don't take it away from me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really am. You and I can rule together, and I will treat you with the utmost respect. I will shower you with a love that a woman of great power and beauty such as yourself so rightfully deserves. We will rule the Hold of Azurana Mountain together. King and Queen. What say you, my love?"

Avi wrinkled her nose.

The doors to the temple burst open as a ray of photon energy shot out into the night. Ser Godfrey screamed as he was tossed and turned in the air. He fell down the steps of the temple, rolling all the way to the ground. His gang of knights hurried towards him, trying to help him up. "No! No! No!" he shouted, shoving them away. "Get off me!"

Ser Gerhalos and Solomon walked out of the temple and stood at the top of the steps. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's roar could be heard from within. Ser Gerhalos proudly crossed his arms over his chest and snarled at the now ex-knight.

"Ser Godfrey!" shouted Solomon. "By the terms wagered on the holy oath of the Dueling Pact. The Oracle is no longer yours by matrimony. And from henceforth, your status as a Knight of Normandia is permanently revoked."

Ser...er...Godfrey stood up and eyed both men with a poisonous glare. "I will have Avi for my wife!" he shouted, jerking his finger at them. "Make no mistake of that!" He turned and pushed a few townsfolk aside. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted.

Back in the temple, the Galaxy monsters vanished. The High Priest stood up from his throne and clapped. Soon, all in the temple gave Avi a standing ovation for her incredible skill during the Duel. She looked around in confusion. _The sound of applause? For me?_

Ser Gerhalos and Solomon walked back into the temple, clapping for her too. "Well done, Avi!" cheered Solomon. "Dearheart, take a bow. You have won the game. It's customary for the victor of every Duel to bow."

"Bravo!" cheered the High Priest.

"Bravo!" cheered the Temple Knights.

"Untra!" cheered the Normandians in the temple.

"Untra!"

"Untra!"

"Bravo!"

"Bravo!"

And that's what Avi did. For once in her life, she felt a sence of importance. A sence of great accomplishment. And why wouldn't she? No more would she have to fear living under the shadow of a brute like Ser Godfrey again. The Temple ofSafaani was behind her, as were Ser Gerhalos and Grandmaster Solomon. She looked at her deck, realizing that her new dragons were going to be with her for the long run. She kissed the deck and then thanked the heavens for her blessing.


	11. Part 2: The Summoner of Dragons

**Avi**

* * *

**July 5th **

**Year 18 4AOS**

Many weeks had passed since Avi was brought up as the Oracle of the Temple. Kings and Queens from lands near and far traveled for miles and miles to see her and be blessed by her. The fact that even royals were bending the knee to her was such a delighting thought. It made her hair stand on end.

Now, her foes knew better than to go anywhere near her for fear of both Ser Gerhalos and her powers, which were quickly growing. During her time at the temple, powerful wizards and mages came from almost every magical school of high renown (even the Citadel) to teach Avi the basics of using magic as a form of self-defense.

Needless to say, she was not very good at it. On more than one occasion, Avi almost burned down the temple (Quickly leading to the decision of Avi having her lessons outside). She almost seared Ser Gerhalos' mane with a fireball she misfired. A few days ago, she accidentally shot bolts of lightning at the sky and conjured a lightning storm when she was supposed to be shooting a few bolts at the straw dummy. It took hours and hours of practice, but Avi had become a decent mage of novice level.

"Think I can be a wizard someday, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi examined a fireball she created with her fingertips while walking down the halls of the temple towards the High Priest's office where he would inform her of her final task.

"If it means me losing my hair, I hope not," Ser Gerhalos replied with a low grumble.

Avi tried to hide her giggling with her hand but the memory of Ser Gerhalos running around in circles in the courtyard with his hair on fire and then dunking his head into a water barrel was the funniest thing she had seen in such a long time. It was frightening at first, for she worried she had hurt her friend. But after realizing no harm was done, it became one of those moments where you would just laugh at. And laugh she did. All through the night. At dinner, when Ser Gerhalos would sit in front of her before the light of the candelabra, the memory returned to her, and she laughed so hard her soup came out of her nose.

During evening mass, she snickered and twittered until her ribs ached.

"You're laughing again," Ser Gerhalos scolded her. "How about I light that Golden Fleece you call hair on fire? Let's see you laugh then."

Avi turned her head and looked up at him, smiling. "Don't take it so personally, Ser Gerhalos. It was an accident. No one was harmed because of my mistake. And when last I checked, you were told to stand back, but instead, you grew defensive because you hated seeing those young journeymen magicians put their hands on me."

"Is there a need for a teacher to place his hands on your hips the way that arrogant instructor did?"

"I wasn't executing the position properly."

"Bah! I've encountered master wizards, legendary mages, and mythical magicians in my time, little one, and none of them had to extend their legs, bend their knees, or arch their rumps the way they told you to do."

Avi looked up at her knight and shook her head. "Ser Gerhalos, for a man of such stature and size, you sure are a worry wart."

Ser Gerhalos' eyebrows stretched downward and his golden eyes flashed in the sunlight. "Indeed," he replied drolly. "If you'd take better care of yourself, maybe I won't have to. How Safaani chose someone like you to be her Oracle is beyond me. Nevertheless, I have a job to do. Master Yu-Gi-Oh entrusted me with your care and I will see to it that I protect you from all the evils of the world. Be it monsters, magic. Or worse…Boys."

They finally approached the tall green doors of the High Priest's office. A temple guard bowed for his Oracle and then opened the door. The golden hinges moaned as they slowly slid open to let Avi and her knight-champion through. The High Priests was having supper at the end of a long table lined with polished wooden chairs with purple velvet cushioning and gold knobs. He was carving a steak with a fork and knife made of silver and gold. Avi thought it was utter pomposity seeing him eat with such an unnecessary luxury, especially when she had to walk the streets of the city slums passing out crusts of bread and small jugs of water to the needy every Sunday.

"Ah, Oracle!" the High Priest called as he stuffed a chunk of meat into his mouth. "Please. Have a seat."

Avi looked at Ser Gerhalos. He nodded. She led the way down to the end of the table. The chamber was dark, lit only by the stained glass window that made up the entirety of the wall to the left, tinging the room with a magenta-colored filter with splotches of blues, greens, and yellows here and there. Dust particles hovered heavenly in the rays of light over Avi's head. She sat down on the third chair to the left of the High Priest.

"Care for some refreshments?" the High Priest asked.

Avi nodded timidly.

The High Priest clapped his hands. "Beer!" he called to the Chamberlain outside the door. "And a glass of milk for the Oracle, please. Ser Gerhalos, would you care for anything?"

"None, your reverence," Ser Gerhalos responded.

The chamberlain arrived moments late with a tray of black beer for the High Priest and Avi's milk complimented with some chocolate chip cookies provided by the chef. The milk was ice cold when she drank it and it bubbled around her lips. She set the glass down. The High Priest tapped his upper lip and said: "Ahem," signaling her to wipe herself. Avi scrambled for the nearest napkin and cleaned off her mustache of milk.

"You've done well, little Avi," the High Priest said, setting down his tankard. "Very well. You've exceeded our expectations. Even that of Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I have been sending him my reports throughout your time here and he is most impressed."

Avi's face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Will I get to meet him?"

"No. Now pay attention, my dear, for it is time for you to take the first step in your journey as the Oracle of the Temple. Beneath the foundations of this magnificent establishment lies the ruins of an Ancient Norman city. Araxullia. The Heart of the Land. There you must travel and acquire a stone of great power which was promised only to the Dragon Summoners of the old times. I have heard a great voice in my head the night before I first learned about you, Avi. It told me that the owner of the stone would soon walk through my halls. And I have a feeling that you, my dear, are that owner."

"What kind of power does that stone hold?" Avi asked.

"I don't know," the High Priest responded after another gulp of beer. He belched softly and thumped his chest with the side of his fist. "That is something we must find out for ourselves."

Once their meal was finished, the High Priest stood up and led Avi deep in the underbelly of the temple. It got so dark down there that he ordered Ser Gerhalos to light a torch. The spiral stairs where they walked seemed to go on forever. For a moment, Avi feared the High Priest was eventually going to lead her to the underworld until the came across a great, blue door covered in gold carvings and statues.

"This is it," he said. "Avi. Good luck. Ser Gerhalos. I am sorry, but this is a task Avi must complete herself."

"What?" Ser Gerhalos cried out. "Inconceivable. I am her knight-champion. It is my duty to watch over her. This is a request I cannot follow."

The High Priest shook his head, waving his hand to silence Ser Gerhalos. "I am afraid it is, whether you like it or not."

"By whose authority must I follow this order?" Ser Gerhalos snapped, placing a foot forward.

"The Dragon Goddess herself," said the High Priest. "By all means, go in there if you wish, Ser Gerhalos. But I warn you, your mission will end in disaster. Safaani is a just Goddess, but she will never turn a blind eye to insubordination. Your honor -or stubbornness- is more than likely going to get our Oracle killed."

Avi stepped toward Ser Gerhalos and placed a hand on his gauntlet to comfort him. She traced her finger over the gold scrollwork. "Ser Gerhalos. Please. I think its best that I do this myself. I can't have you protecting me forever, can't I?"

Ser Gerhalos lowered his shoulders and gave a sorrowful bellow from deep within his throat. "But…but, Avi. There are worse things than orcs and rotten knights in the underbelly of the world. Especially when that underbelly is Normandia's. This land holds many dark secrets. We don't know what's beyond those doors."

"Which is why she will not be going in empty-handed," the High Priest said, removing something from underneath the folds of his elegant robes. A sword! The blade was wrapped in white silk and was topped with a bouquet of white flowers with a tinge of gold on some of the petals. The hilt was engraved silver and the pommel was shaped like a dragon's head with diamonds inlaid into its head acting as eyes. The sword was polished a hundred times and shone like a mirror. Intricate curved moldings slithered over the blade.

Avi was breathless. She gently took the sword from him and examined it before she unwrapped the silk.

"Well, by Merranak's grace!" said Ser Gerhalos. "That blade! The metal! Is that…"

"Yes," answered the High Priest. "It's Ellanni Steel. Crafted by the master smiths of the lost continent of Ellenanya. This is a virgin blade. Since the day it was forged, never has it seen combat, for it was eagerly waiting for someone worthy to wield it. And now, it has found you, Avi. Hold it firmly in your hand, just as your instructors showed you."

Avi did as she was told and the blade illuminated brighter than the torch Ser Gerhalos was carrying.

"A weapon as well as a light source," Ser Gerhalos commented. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"But use your weapon as well as your mind," added the High Priest. "A sword will not always save from the dangers of the world. Be mindful of your surroundings, dear Avi. Use your wits. You have the knowledge to use magic now. See to it that you use it. Good luck, and we will see you when you get back."

He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. He placed the crystal of his staff into the magical locking mechanism. Avi heard the click of a thousand locks springing to life before the door slid open, revealing a bridge that led to an ancient city still illuminated by crystals hanging from the ceiling that shrouded the subterranean metropolis it in an eerie blue light.

"Amazing!" Ser Gerhalos said, admiring the tall buildings, domed temples, and the arena down below. "An entire world underneath our feet. Why has no one come here?"

The High Priest stared at the city. "This city was once home to the Aeyonnar. The Great Golden Elves of Vanna. Here, they ruled and aided the Dragon Kings for ages and ages. But then, Anubis corrupted their hearts. And the city fell to darkness." He pointed to a tower at the center of the city. "Avi. That is where you will find the stone. Tread carefully, Avi. This magical door was built for a reason."

The High Priest gathered them for prayer and then pushed Avi past the gates where he shut them behind her.

"Oh!" Avi cried, feeling the gust push her forward. Once she realized she was alone, she ran to the door and started banging on it. "Let me out! Let me out!" she cried. No one answered. It seemed the only way for her to get out of this place was to tread deep into the dark of Aruxullia. The crystals, standing as tall as skyscrapers, lit up the underground world but it was still as dark as twilight.

She gripped her magical sword tightly in her hands. She traversed through old plazas, empty parks with dead trees and moldy benches covered in vines. Many of the buildings were in such disrepair that they were crumbling. Avi found it odd and even sorrowful to think this place was once bustling with people, walking around and doing their business. To think there would be children playing in the deserted parks now overgrown with weeds and tall grass. The markets were people once sold their wares were deserted and the stalls bare of any goods or produce.

A few colorful banners hung over the streets and even more unsettling were the lamps which were still illuminating the darkness.

She hurried toward the tall doors of the tower hoping to just walk up the stairs and take the stone that was in there and get out, back into the sunlight. She was only thirty minutes into this awful place and already she wanted to get out. She missed the warm rays of the sun. The smell of incense in the church. The heavenly choir singing in the chapel. The seagulls in the air over the ocean waters. If she could just complete this task, she could go home.

She felt like she was being watched and felt the foul deeds of Anubis' treachery still lingering in the damp air. Nevertheless, her venture was unlike the tales she read in her books where heroes would encounter dangerous monsters and overcome horrid obstacles to achieve their happy ending.

Mayhaps, she thought, the High Priest was only trying to scare her into thinking there was some evil beast lurking in the shadows of this place to make her feel scared. Or, what if perhaps there was no difficulty to this quest at all and claiming the stone was the only task she needed. Wishful thinking, even she had to admit that. The High Priest would not have gone through the trouble of finding her a sword of Ellenani Steel if there were truly no need to use it.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "All I need to do is get the stone, and I'll be out of here in no time. The High Priest owes me a plate of chocolate chip cookies for this."

She took one step forward and a powerful voice boomed from behind the doors of the tower. Avi screamed and fell backward, landing on the ground on her backside. She yelped and crawled behind a stone bench. The voice. It called out her name. It sounded ancient and powerful. But something in her gut told her that there was no evil in it.

The doors creaked open revealing only darkness.

_Step inside my house. _The voice said coldly, but very welcoming at the same time.

Avi's teeth chattered. She shivered as though she was standing naked in the cold and whimpered.

The city was silent.

_Step inside or go away! _The voice shouted impatiently. _I have been expecting you for many years now. Do not keep me waiting any longer, child._

Avi knew better than to keep whoever it was that was beckoning her waiting any longer. She said a little prayer and timidly walked toward the door.

_Hurry up now! Before they come out of hiding and find you._

Avi stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. They? Who's they? A ferocious growl answered her question. She looked toward an old elven pastry shop and saw burning red eyes glowing in the darkness. Another pair had blue eyes and another was glowing bright yellow.

Avi felt her whole body quiver when she saw the creatures reveal themselves. Monsters, horrible monsters.

Barox. Dark Chimera, and a Ryu-Kishin.

Avi crawled backward on her hands. A lock of her hair fell over her eyes, shielding her gaze from the monsters approaching her. Barox stood nine feet tall and had a slender body colored in blue flesh with patches of brownish-gold fur on its shoulders, arms, and legs. Two very small and useless wings flapped on its back. It opened its wide mouth barked like an enormous dog. Its red eyes glowing with a need to ravish on Avi's tender meat.

Dark Chimera made a shrieking sound like an eagle crying over the scream of a woman being murdered. It slashed its claws menacingly in the air. The creature was reptilian, birdlike, and even dragon-like in appearance. Drool that gave off the scent of oil oozed from its mandibles. It breathed a small jet of fire. Avi dodged the flames, rolling to the left. She felt the heat burn her arms, neck, and delicate cheeks. A few locks of her hair on the back of her head were seared off leaving behind smoldering cinders. She patted the embers with her hands to keep the fire from spreading.

She got up and attempted to run, but Ryu-Kishin flew in front of her and growled. Behind the monster, the doors to the tower shut.

_Fight them!_ Urged the voice. _Fight them and I will let you in._

Avi didn't know what to do. By the sound of the voice, she guessed it didn't care what happened to her. It didn't care if she lived or died. All that mattered to it was the fact that the gates were closed and the monsters could not get in.

The monsters were slowly approaching her. She had no choice but to do as the voice commanded her. Ser Gerhalos once told her: "If you are to die, do so fighting! Go down without giving your foe the satisfaction you surrendered to them. Maim them. Cut them. Leave your mark on them forever. For even if they defeat you, they will not boast that their victory was an easy one. They will remember you forever. You have made yourself a part of them."

He was right. As Ryu-Kishin lowered its claw towards her, Avi swung her glowing sword. The steel made a beautiful arch in the air and gave off a beautiful metallic ringing noise. It happened so fast, Avi did not know what she had done. It took a moment of watching Ryu-Kishin howling in pain for her to realize that she had cut off the creature's claw. Dark purple blood oozed from the stump and puddled on the cold stone.

A voice in Avi's head said: _Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it. You didn't spend hours and hours of swordcraft just to dance around, did you?_

Avi's mind was soon rushing with passages from all the books she read in her entire life. Heroic scenes where the hero stood up against the monster and brought ruin to its life and spreading happiness and joy throughout the land.

Soon, her fearful expression morphed into that of confidence. Of bravery. A bravery she did not know she had. Seeing the monster cry out in agony before her made her realize that this scary creature was just flesh and blood like she was. They could be hurt. And if they could be hurt, they could be killed. She put her legs to her chest, placed her hands on the ground next to the sides of her head, rolled all her weight to her shoulders and kicked her legs up, standing herself back up to her feet. With one loud, powerful cry, she exhaled all her doubts, her worries, and her fears. She swung the blade with all her might and chopped off Ryu-Kishin's head.

The body flailed its arms in the air in a macabre dance before it fell to the ground and twitched. The wings jerking up and down awkwardly.

Barox thumped its chest and sprinted toward Avi. As quickly as it came, Avi's courage was gone. She saw the horrid creature approaching her and ran out of the way before it could ram her and turn her into paste. The creature smashed into a statue, knocking it down. Dark Chimera flapped its wings and flew over her, swinging its claws at her. Avi dodged, whimpering with fright, wondering how she could get out of this.

She heard a grunt and saw that Barox got back on its feet. He shook his head, brushed the rubble from his fur and thumped his chest again. He screeched and charged toward Avi.

"Ooooh!" she groaned, trying to keep her eyes on both Barox and Dark Chimera.

An idea came to her head. She had no time to think about how to execute it, she just dodged the next slash from Dark Chimera, but barely; for the monster was able to slash at her side. Avi cried out from the burning sting as she flew through the air, nevertheless content. Her plan worked. Barox was so lost in its own momentum that it failed to break to a stop and smashed into Dark Chimera.

The monster screeched in shock and at the horrid impact of the charge that struck it. Barox grunted in confusion, realizing in mid-flight that it just tacked its companion. They both flew into a building. The ancient architecture could not withstand the might of the impact and collapsed, burying Barox and Dark Chimera under rubble, ending their lives.

Avi coughed as a cloud of dust and debris flew towards her and shrouded her world. Rubble bounced and clomped around on the ground around her. She felt pebbles rocket on her hands, covering her head. The dust had settled, revealing the ruin of the two monsters. At that moment, she pondered whether or not she had something to do with that? No, she sadly thought, taking a fierce jab at her confidence. Barox killed himself and the Dark Chimera. I merely ducked out of the way.

Whether she killed them or not, it did not matter. She had no time to savor her victory; for as soon as she stood she winced in agony, grasped her side, and collapsed on the ground. She sobbed. The pain was like being burned by the fire. She looked at her corset. It was ripped from where the Dark Chimera's claws had struck her. She also saw that they cut deep into her flesh. She started wheezing and panicking when she saw her ribs. The white of the bone was as clear as day, peeking through the torn pink flesh.

As she lay there on the ground, the ancient city stood quietly. There was not a sound, save for the unnerving howling of the subterranean winds. Avi tried to sit up. That alone proved a difficult task. Every movement she made agitated her wounds, causing them to bite her with a horrible pain. She winced and sobbed, grasping her wound with her hand. She felt the warmth of her blood blanket her palm and sip through her fingers.

"Oh, Goddesses," she cried. "Why me? Why couldn't I just be back home? Back at the inn. I should be eating table scraps right now. Feeding my chickens."

_And getting taken advantage of. _The voice had returned. _Get up! _It commanded her. The doors to the tower opened. _Do hurry up! Those two creatures aren't the only foul beasts lurking here. The battle certainly has attracted more. Hurry! They are coming. I can feel them. I can hear them. They thirst for your blood. They hunger for your meat. They smell it. Your fear. You are a virgin. Their feast will be all the sweeter because of this._

Those words sent a horrible chill through Avi's body. For a moment, she could hear them, too. The monsters. They were getting closer. They were marching, marching. Running through the shadows smelling her. They were going to devour her.

Avi's fear was so great, that it numbed the pain on her side. She picked up her sword and hobbled for the door. She heard them roaring, snarling, screeching behind her. More Barox. More Dark Chimeras. More Ryu-Kishins. More horrible beasts. She heard their clawed feet stamping on the ground. She could already feel their claws upon her. Their mouths, wet with an insatiable hunger for virgin flesh, snapping eagerly for a tender clump of her sweet meat.

Avi fell to the ground. The fear provided a temporary anesthetic from the pain. Avi turned her head. Her eyes burst into tears when she saw the creatures' eyes glowing in the shadows. They were coming!  
Avi stood. She ran for the doors. They were closing. No!

She dropped her sword. She gasped, turned, and hobbled towards it. The monsters! They were getting closer. They were in the plaza. She could see their horrible bodies illuminated by the street lamps. A parade of horrible Fiend-Type monsters was coming straight at her.

She tried to bend down, but the pain struck her with a powerful blow, knocking her down. She heard the doors creaking slowly behind her.

Avi screamed. This could not be happening. This is not the way heroes are supposed to begin their quests. Why? Why? Why?

Why must this always happen to me?

Why must I always suffer?

Why does this horrible world hate me so?

She looked to the skies, or tried to, seeing as there were hundreds of feet of rock and dirt blocking her view.

"You were fooling me all this time, weren't you?" She cursed at Safaani. "You put me on this quest to kill me! To put me out of my miserable existence. I serve no purpose here. Instead of doing me in quickly, you fill my hopes and dreams with thoughts that I'm some hero! And now you serve me as a treat to these foul creatures. Well, damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

_RUN YOU FOOL!_ The voice shouted.

Avi gritted her teeth. She pushed herself back up, sword in hand. She turned and dashed for the doors. They were almost fully closed. She put all her energy into a mighty leap. She dived through the doors and landed on a cold, green, marble floor. The doors finally slammed shut.

She heard them roaring, snarling, banging, and clawing at the door. But it was magical and well-built. They were not getting through.

She was safe. She was safe.

Avi rolled to her back and stared at a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above her. The light was so warm. So comforting. She felt her eyes growing heavy. Darkness took her, but not for long. She soon saw herself floating in a world of pure, white, light. It was warm, comforting.

She saw Yami Yugi looking down at her.

_Aras enthellium val holtra, muerta, Avi._

* * *

She opened her eyes. A loud thumping disrupted her slumber. She had hoped for a moment that she was waking from a bad dream. As consciousness took her, she felt a familiar sting on her left side. She realized that she was still in the tower deep in the underground city beneath the foot of the temple. The door was still thumping madly. There were monsters out there. Hungry monsters trying to get dibs on her flesh.

Avi screamed and rolled around on the ground. She calmed herself and took heavy breaths. Behind her was a spiral staircase that traversed all the way to the top of the tower. She had to hurry. The door may have been magical, but it looked like it was giving way. Her rest had eased her pain. It still hurt when she moved, but it wasn't burning like it was before. Avi had to drag herself up the stairs. She was sore and tired. Her ribs were stinging her awfully and she felt woozy from the loss of blood. She was leaving behind pools of it as she walked upstairs.

Almost there, she thought. Almost there.

Her legs could barely keep her up. Her bones felt like rubber and her flesh weighed her down like a heavy burden. She had to use her sword as a crutch to climb the stairs. It was certainly long enough for it.

She missed her step and fell, smacking her face on one of the steps and rolling down five steps. She wailed, feeling her mouth. She felt trickles of blood running down her nose. Her mouth was washed with the iron taste of her blood. Tears ran down her cheeks, washing away grime.

"I must go," she tried cheering herself on. "All my friends are counting on me. I must go!"

She made it to the top of the tower at last. She only got a glimpse of the pedestal where her treasure was awaiting her. But so tired was she from the climb up the stairs that she fell and collapsed. Her golden hair gracefully wrapped around her shoulders and face like a blanket of the finest silk.

She rested for a few minutes until she felt she could stand again. She made it back to her feet. Her knees wobbled and her arms shook. But when she saw the stone, she felt as though all her fatigue, her pain, her self-doubt, and her fears just washed away. A beam of silvery-blue light shined down on the pedestal standing at the top of a dais. Hovering over the pedestal was the most beautiful necklace Avi had ever seen. The chain was made of platinum and encrusted with tiny diamonds the size of dew drops. Hanging from the chain was an ornament of silvery steel shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's wings twisted into brilliant ornamentation inlaid with scrollwork, and the head stretching out into a mighty roar. Its eyes were glowing with illuminated crystals. At the heart of the pendant was a mighty stone carved perfectly into an oval with thousands of facets and illuminated from within by a radiant light like sunlight upon a gentle river.

The necklace spun slowly over the pedestal. The diamonds on the chains sparkled radiantly almost as if beckoning Avi to pick it up. Avi slowly walked toward the necklace. It was so beautiful, so perfect, and so magnificent, that Avi could not bear to touch it. She just wanted to stand there forever and watch is spin and glitter.

_Take it…_The voice urged her. _Take it and set me free. On this day, I am yours to command, My Lady._

"Who are you?" Avi asked. "Where are you?"

"I am Arvas," the voice responded. "You are the one whom my mother spoke of. Please, step forward and accept this gift."

Avi whimpered with fright. She did not know if the voice in the darkness was benign or luring her to her doom.

"Step forward," Arvas said again. "I mean you no harm."

Avi swallowed and prayed for good luck before setting foot in the temple

But just as she was about to touch it, she heard the sound of claws scratching against metal and stone. She turned around in time to see the monsters had climbed up to the top of the tower. They screeched and howled at the sight of her. Suddenly, a blast of wind whooshed from the vastness of the chamber followed by a load roar. Avi fell on her derriere and crawled away from the beast that was coming. The creature came into the light. Its wings were as long as the vast chamber, half the length of a football field. It towered several meters above her. Burning red eyes looked down at her. Another, more powerful monster had made its presence known in the tower. A monster the world had not seen since the Inquisition.

A dragon! A True Dragon!

The behemoth reared his long head, puffed out his chest, and released a jet of flames that burned a few Dark Chimeras, Barox, Ryu-Kishin, and other Fiends into cinders within a fraction of a second. Those still climbing were not as fortunate, for the dragon animated his flames to become a giant firebird. It screeched and flew in circles around the tower as if cleansing it of the filth that was climbing it. Once it reached the bottom of the tower, the firebird flew up into the air, spread its wings, screeched and dispersed into beautiful embers.

Such power! Avi thought. They are all gone! All of them. All…gone.

She heard an angry snort behind her.

Avi whimpered and shivered awfully, hands to her face and nails digging into her cheeks.

"You!" said the beast. "At last you have come."

Avi wailed and hid in her arms. She had never seen such a beast in her life.

The dragon snorted. "Do not fear me, child. You are safe."

Avi sobbed, finding the dragon's kindness hard to fathom. She hiccupped and wiped tears from her eyes. The dragon grasped the sides of the tower's two ears with the claws at the end of his wings to keep him in place. "Forgive me, child. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Who?" Avi sniveled. "Who are you?"

"I am known in the game of Duel Monsters as Ancient Dragon! (**ATK/1400 DEF/1300 LV 4**) But, as I stated before, my name is Arvas!" announced the dragon, full of pride. "I will have the honor of being your first dragon."

"Why me?" Avi puled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"That is unknown to me," said Arvas, and he said it so brashly. He leaned down to examine her. Avi ducked. She shivered and whimpered feeling Arvas sniff her. Arvas snarled and nudged her back to her feet with his snout. "Hmm, is this really who my mother has chosen to be our Summoner? A fair face, yes, and wonderful figure. But scared and confused. You are full of self-doubt which is something I will not tolerate."

Avi hung her head. "Then you will not have me?"

"Nothing would please me more than to say no," said Arvas. "But, you are the one my mother wants. So it will be my duty to see to it that you mature on your quest and become stronger. I will not have a weak little girl become a Summoner of Dragons. I forbid it! I will only teach you if you are willing to go forth on this quest and learn. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes," said Avi. "I swear it. Anything is better than being a tavern wench."

Arvas laughed. "Indeed. Approach that necklace."

Avi did as was instructed and put it on. When she did Arvas commanded her to get on his back.

"You want me to ride you?" she asked timidly.

Arvas scoffed impatiently. "What do you want to stay here in the tower? Walk out?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Then get on and stop asking questions, you stupid girl."

Avi felt hurt when he called her that. It was one thing being called stupid by drunkards, perverts, and showoffs, but by a True Dragon. Creatures whom she was told were going to serve her and obey her. She did not want to keep the dragon waiting, nor make it angry. At first glance, the dragon had already decided that he did not like Avi. She could not blame him. She was weak. She was timid. She was…stupid. But as put her leg over Arvas' neck, she suddenly felt a determination to prove him wrong.

"I'm not stupid!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arvas looked back at her.

"Don't you dare perceive me as a stupid girl," she said, her voice trembling. "I have had to put up with being called that for many years. But I will not tolerate it any longer. Not by anyone, especially not by you! Your mother told you to obey me and honor me. So see to it that you do."

Arvas narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, each of them longer and sharper than any sword Avi had ever seen.

She shrunk back and whimpered. "Please," she squeaked.

Arvas shook his head and leapt off the tower. Avi gasped, feeling her insides drop. Soon, all the fear and all the pain she had to endure on this quest was washed away by wonder and disbelief. She…she was actually doing it. She was riding on the back of a dragon just like she had always dreamed.

Arvas, flew through a series of tunnels that crisscrossed deeper and deeper into the underground world. Avi saw temples and citadels carved onto the walls. Ancient marketplaces, plazas, and a castle standing alone and forgotten in the center of a lake. Finally, Arvas found the way out of the underground world and flew into the daylight.

Avi squeezed her eyes shut and held out her hand to shield them from the bright sunlight. She finally opened them, looking around the world in wonder. She let out a joyful sob. "The sun!" she whispered. "The sun!"

Avi felt the wind blowing through her hair and caressing her face. Below her, the ocean sparkled. The sky above her a brilliant shade of turquoise.

She had no idea what came over her, but she sat up straight, extended her arms and let out a triumphant scream.

Arvas looked back at her and smiled. He flew her toward the city. People pointed up at the sky in horror. "Dragon! Dragon!" they all cried. The guards readied themselves at their posts, but as Arvas got closer, they could see he had a rider on him.

"It's The Oracle!" someone shouted. "The Oracle is riding a dragon!"

People flocked out of their houses. Confetti and rice were tossed out of windows. People cheered, wept, and some fell on their knees giving thanks to Safaani. Giving thanks for being alive to see such a miracle unfold before their eyes. With this deed done, Avi was no doubt in their minds, the harbinger of the True Dragons. She was the sign of their return.

Arvas landed on the pier right by the temple. Ser Gerhalos was the first to run out. He sprinted toward Avi, grabbed her and spun her around in a loving embrace. He held up by her arms and tossed her up and down. Despite her wound, Avi laughed. She was too happy to feel any discomfort.

"Hail Avi! The Oracle of Safaani!" shouted the High Priest from the stairs of the temple. "Hail Avi! The Summoner of Dragons!"

Hail Avi! The Oracle of Safaani! Hail Avi! The Summoner of Dragons! Hail Avi! Hail Avi!"

"Hail, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos said, bowing.

Arvas suddenly disappeared into a million orbs of light. The people cried out in shock. Avi looked around for him, yelling his name desperately. "Arvas! Arvas!" she cried.

"I am in here," the dragon said from within the necklace.

"Oh!" she cried. "How did..."

"I cannot remain in this world for long, as I am just a Summon. Only by the grace of Saafani, was I able to visit you the way I did. I have returned to my world, Avi. But you and I can communicate via this necklace. It is a gift from my mother. Use it well. If you should have any questions or desire my aid. I will not be far away."

"This is incredible!" Avi said, rubbing the symbol of the dragon goddess inlaid on the necklace. "I-I really am doing this."

When the crowd had dispersed, and the plaza outside the temple was free at last, Avi was taken to the medical wing to have her wounds cleaned and stitched up. She got a dose of medicine from a needle and was given a clean bill of health. Everyone then left her in her chambers so she could rest.

Ser Gerhalos, and the High Priest stood together for one last meeting.

"This is big, Ser Gerhalos," the High Priest said, rubbing his chin. "Avi is going to need a crew. A ship. Supplies."

"You let me worry about that crew, Your Reverence," said Ser Gerhalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has assured me that he has the best warriors in all of Termnnia awaiting Avi in the town of Pinehold where a temple holding another dragon has been reported by our scouts. It is ready for her, as are her new traveling companions."

"Very well," said the High Priest. He looked at Avi, sleeping peacefully in her bed. A smile still formed on her lips and she yawned and nuzzled her pillow. The necklace was shining brightly over her chest. "It pains me to see her go. She would have lived peacefully here."

"She must go," said Ser Gerhalos. "It is her duty." He offered the High Priest his hand. "Thank you for everything, Your Reverence." He kissed the High Priest's ring. "You have taught Avi well, but I fear this is goodbye. She has completed her first step. But there are still thousands more for her to climb."

"Travel well, Ser Gerhalos," said the High Priest. "Honor and Dragon Fire."

"Honor and Dragon Fire," repeated Ser Gerhalos.

* * *

After many days at sea, Avi saw the silhouette of the continent Termnnia. She stood at the bow of the ship, stating at the port city ahead which was bustling with activity. Though the sky was turning into a pale shade of orange tined with blood red, it was dark enough for the buildings to twinkle light little stars.

The countless vessels sailing the waters of the port had turned their lanterns on and there was a warm glow coming from the windows of the captain's quarters on the back of the ships. And in the sky, Avi gasped in delight as she spotted flying ships soaring in the starry skies above. A large one, the flagship of the city's Navy, hovered over the town, held up by a blimp and dozens of giant propellers to keep it afloat in the air with ease.

Buoy bells slowly rang all around her and seagulls cried out for their evening feast. Something had sprayed Avi with a mist of seawater that cooled her skin, causing her to form goose prickles.

She peered over the rail and saw humpback whales swimming by the ship. Avi's angelic face formed a curious grin and she waved at the sea creatures as they gracefully made their way to the depths. Their flukes were like a friendly welcome into Termnnia and the sight lifted Avi's spirits.

Mayhaps this land isn't so bad after all, she thought. The setting sun cast a warm orange hue on her face and made her diamond-like eyes twinkle with excitement and wonder seeing the legendary continent get closer and closer. Her heart danced delightfully in her bosom and the feeling of a thousand butterflies tickling her stomach made her feet go up and down in a dance of uncontainable curiosity.

Termnnia, the land of Norman the Conqueror, Tiberius the Uniter, Evangelia the Star Queen, and Master Yugi Muto. She hoped with all her being that her adventures to find the shrines of Saafani would take her to the Great White Mountains, the longest mountain range in Termnnia rolling more than 8000 miles from the borders of Emboldor to the bustling cities of the City-State of Eredas. She only saw pictures of the mountains in her books, the few she had, for Roland denied her from reading.

As the sun had set behind the Azure Ocean, the sky began to turn inky black with the stars forming overhead. The galaxy could be seen and the three moons Luvia and the twins, Nova and Nyx, rose overhead to shed their soft light into the night. Luvia's golden glow and the silvery magnificence of Nova merged with the fiery red anger of Nyx, creating strange pastels of color over the world.

Ser Gerhalos stomped towards Avi, happily leaning over the rail. The chainmail suit under the boiled armor jingled with each step. His mane waved in the salty wind and the gold braids flashed when Luvia shed her light on them.

"We are here." He crossed his arms, standing behind her. "Aafi smiled on our voyage. Never had I traveled the seas so smoothly before."

"I agree," Avi said, looking back at Ser Gerhalos. "Thank you for giving me that deck, Ser Gerhalos. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here."

"It is Saafani you must thank for this adventure," said Ser Gerhalos, forming a toothy grin and showing off his golden fangs. "If you are who we believe you are, Avi, then Prince Daveed's return is not the only beacon of hope for our future."

"Do you really believe I have the means to summon dragons, Ser?" Avi asked this while turning her gaze back into the port, now coming ever closer. "The notion just seems...impossible."

A soft chuckled came from Ser Gerhalos's mouth. "Tiberius the Uniter thought his destiny was impossible. He was merely a fisherman who thought it best to lead freedom seekers to Termnnia and escape Balodrum. Then, he summoned the Divine Beasts and became the first High-King of Termnnia. The first noble ruler since Norman the Conqueror in the Dawn Age."

Avi smiled, leaning her head to the left as she pondered her knight-guardian's words.

"So you see, My Lady, there is more to us than we perceive to be. It's up to us to find out if we can be more than we truly are. Are you ready to find out?"

"Mmm," Avi nodded.

At last the boat docked. The passengers waited for the crew to tie the ropes to the dock cleats. A ramp with a rope rail was lowered at last. The passengers got out one by one and had to wait in line to show their papers to the dock officers, who were Buster Bladers in nautical-themed armor. Avi and Ser Gerhalos showed their documentation to the guards and they were allowed in.

"Welcome to Termnnia, My Lady," the Buster Blader said, handing Avi back her papers.

Avi bowed thankfully and stepped into the bustling port city of King's Harbor the chief hub of trade in Emboldor, due in part to the many routes merchants used to get to the capital city of Rassay.

Tall black iron lamp posts lit up the town in hues of gold-orange. Fireplaces flickered from windows in every apartment and townhouse in the city. Avi smelled mince pies being baked in the inns. Vendors were rolling their carts with built-in stoves to cook their sweet buns and candied meats. Outside of the candy shop, a crowd gathered around a piper playing his wooden pipe. In the center of the crowd, a gnome and a Kuriboh were dancing to the music.

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos can we have some candied meat?" Avi pleaded, running in circles around her giant beast-knight.

"We need a place to sleep for the night," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Oh come on, Ser Gerhalos! I want to see the town."

"There is much we have to do, Avi! We don't have time for sightseeing. You're here to find dragons."

Avi hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms followed by a loud "Humph!"

"Such a child," Ser Gerhalos grumbled with a shake of his head. His gold braids jingling.

Ser Gerhalos asked around town for an inn worth the money they had. Ser Gerhalos would have turned in the letter of credit, but the banks were closed. The baker led the two companions to a four-floored building in the center of a cul-de-sac that was perched on a cliff overlooking the sea. The inn's walls were painted in brilliant white and the shutters and roof were colored dark blue. A vegetable garden with a scarecrow was next to the inn and there were chickens and pigs walking about in the moonlight seeking spots to sleep for the night.

As the two got closer to the inn, they could hear loud music and laughter erupting from behind the door, almost drowned by the surf below the cliff and the howling salty, sea wind. Ser Gerhalos moved forward first, putting his massive hand on the knob and turning it. The music was amplified tenfold when he opened the door. The laughter too. It was certainly a lively atmosphere in there.

The fireplaces on the bottom floor all the way to the top floors lit the tavern and inn with a warm glow of yellow and orange. Shadows danced on the walls in the fire's light. A waterfall slid down a stone wall into a pool where eels and fish swam about. A river snaked from the pool and flowed around the tavern. The went down the edges of the booths which had little bridges to cross over the water. The booths to sit in were separated by iron grates with vines coiling around them. Each booth lit up by an orange lantern hanging above and a candle in a glass flickering at the center of the table.

"Find a place to sit," commanded Ser Gerhalos. "I will take care of our lodgings. If you desire something to eat, point the servers in my direction."

Avi nodded and found a booth perched right beside a window with a view of the black ocean and the twinkling stars. She carefully sat down and looked around the inn. The smell of sweetmeat on the fire and delicious pastries swirled about the inn to entice the customers to pay for food. A smart move on the innkeeper's part in terms of business. It worked on Avi. Her tummy rumbled and mouth began to wet. Avi looked out the window and saw the ships sailing in the night. They looked like tiny glowing dots from where she sat. Then it dawned on her that thousands of miles away was Normandia. Normally, she would have felt homesick, but when she thought about it, her life was mostly hell over there.

If she ever became famous, she thought about returning to Normandia and settling back in Dragon's Tooth, perhaps on the Red Knight Hills, a neighborhood for the rich and powerful. Maybe then she could teach Ser Godfrey a lesson.

A friendly red-headed girl with curly long hair and a spray of freckles on her face arrived at the booth and handed Avi a basket of freshly baked biscuits wrapped in a red linen cloth.

"Here, you are milady," she said. She had a high and scratchy voice.

"Oh," Avi said in surprise. "But I haven't ordered anything yet."

The girl laughed. She had baby blue ribbon in her hair giving her a cute look. "I see yer knew around these parts," she said. "Here at the Three Moons Inn, we always serve our customers with free biscuits. It's a gesture of thanks fer comin' into our inn." She crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her bottom lip, glistening with gloss. "Hmm," she said, inspecting Avi from top to bottom. "Blonde hair. Eyes like silver. You must be a Norman girl. Come from Normandia have ya?"

Avi nodded.

"Well, you've certainly come a long way then, milady. The Azure Ocean is not an easy trip. In any case, welcome to Termnnia."

"Thank you," Avi took a biscuit and bit into it. "Your accent is different."

"O' aye," said the waitress. "I hail from the Isles of Ironblade, just north of Riftgaard. Born and raised in the shores of Loch Tarth, I was. There's a sea monster in the Loch. It protects us from those Naralians coming into our land to take our iron mines."

"The Naralians trouble you?" Avi asked, taking another bite into the fluffy garlic crusted biscuit.

"O aye, that they do milady. We're at war with them. Forrest Ungard III, The Fat King, has gone on a power trip as of late and started attacking neighboring countries. It's those damn Yeyunists, a bunch of migrants from Balodrum. They are ruled by this organization of religious nut-cases called The Covenant."

Avi nodded, she didn't need lecturing about them. "I've heard of them. Their goal is to wipe out everything that is magic related. But this isn't their homeland. Who are they to just come in and enforce their own rules?"

"That's the thing, milady. We have a lot of spineless politicians who think the world will be a better place if nobody's feelings get hurt. They did nothing as the Yeyunists destroyed our historical landmarks, outlawed Duel Monsters, oppressed us women, and set up their Divine Law in villages all over the North. It got so bad, Naralia became a central hub of power for the Church in Termnnia. In a way, we got invaded and didn't even fight back. King Forrest is the only one dumb enough to get seduced by the Church. They're using him as a tool to take over Termnnia. Word on the street is, they want Forrest to reach the Diamond Throne b' fore Prince Daveed returns to power. Luckily, our people are strong, and we've kept those bastards back."

"Well, that's a relief," said Avi. "So you've won."

The waitress shook her head. "Aye, we may have won the battle, but not the war. King Forrest and his friends, The Church, are crafty. It would be unwise to let our guard down. If your travels take ya North, be very wary, milady. The Church has influence in many villages around those parts. They'll kill you just on the suspicion that you're magical."

"Thank you for the warning," said Avi.

"Not a problem, milady. Well, I best get back to work. Got more customers comin' in. If you need anythin' just holler. The name's Jeannie Millbuie."

Avellana nodded. "Avi," she introduced herself.

They shook hands.

"A pleasure, Avi. You take care along the road. I'm not afraid to say it, but yer a pretty one. It would be horrible if something happened to ya. I'll let you finished yer biscuits. They're not good if they're cold."

Jeannie bowed and left Avi in peace.

Avi still kept a smile on her face, feeling rather warm inside, knowing that she had met a new friend on her first night in Termnnia. She picked up another biscuit and bit into it, slowly, savoring the fluffy texture and the buttery goodness that made her mouth feel heavenly. As she swallowed, she felt the warmth go down her throat and into her belly. She was about to reach for another and gasped when she realized they were all gone. There were at least five of them in there. Avi felt guilt when she realized she had eaten all those biscuits herself.

But then, she began to worry. She had a long conversation with a complete stranger and had eaten all the appetizers, yet Ser Gehalos had not come back. She peered curiously out of her booth, eyes darting from one customer to the next. Nothing. Panic slowly burst into her gut, and thoughts of Ser Gerhalos leaving her behind in this alien country began invading her thoughts. It didn't take long for her to let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the knight talking with the innkeeper at the door right next to an aquarium full of tropical fish.

"Phew," she said, and she sat back on her seat.

Jeannie came back with a fresh batch of biscuits. "A little welcome gift from the chef," she said.

Avi's face lit up. Her mouth began to water again. "Oh, thank you!" she said.

"Milady," Jeannie bowed and left her alone.

Before she could bite into her next biscuit, two men approached her. They were in their late teens and dressed in leather gear with steel armor plates on different parts of their bodies.

One was tall with curly brown hair and a long nose. The other short, a Dwarf with a curled black beard, pleated with gold ornaments. He carried an ornate blunderbuss on his back. A clockwork flint rifle, also decorated with gold ornamentation was holstered there, too, forming an X on the Dwarf's back.

"You the one called Avi?" the tall one asked.

Avi bit into her biscuit and nodded her head. Her mouth, crusted with flakes and greasy globs of butter.

The Dwarf tossed her a napkin and told her to clean up before he placed a hand to his mouth and hollered: "Master Bryon, this is her."

Avi was expecting a tall man to join her, what she got was a small boy of the Redborne, a dark-skinned, golden-eyed race of Men from the wild continent of Kalunga. His hair was shaved to be given tribal patterns and his ears pierced with gold rings.

"My Lady," he said bowing.

He climbed up into the booth and sat down in front of her.

"Yes?" said Avi.

"I am Bryon of the House Alesius. And the esteemed leader of the Number Hunter's Guild."

Avi raised an eyebrow. "Number...Hunters?"

"Yes, have you heard of them? Of course, you have. Word on the street is, you played one. And I want it."

"What do you need my Number for?" Avi asked.

"Simple, I have collected more Number Cards than anyone else in Termnnia."

He slammed his small black leather book down on the table and flipped it open to reveal sleeves. The pages did contain an impressive collection of Numbers. Avi spotted cards such as Number 49: Fortune Tune. Number 63: Shamoji Soldier. Number 22: Zombestein, and so many more.

"That's an impressive collection, My Lord," Avi said flipping through the pages.

Without warning, Bryon closed the book, pinching Avi's finger and pulled it away. "Let me see your Number Card," he commanded sternly.

"I can't show you all of them, but..."

"All of them, eh?" said the tall guard. "Did you hear that master? She has more than one."

Bryon nodded with a wide grin creasing across his face. "I heard," he said, bobbing his head up and down greedily. "So, are you going to show me your card?"

Avi nodded and opened her deck box. She flipped through her cards until she found Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon."

"Oh!" said Bryon's two guards.

"The Galaxy-Eyes with a girl like you?" He began to laugh. "Look at you! You can't even duel your way out of a paper bag!"

Avi creased her face into an angry scowl and put her card away. "Well, I don't care what you say. You can't have it!"

"What's your price?" Bryon asked.

"They're not for sale!" Ser Gerhalos said while stomping towards the booth.

The Dwarf and the tall guard back away in fright. They had never seen a Leogai before, and they certainly did not want to battle with one. Not tonight.

"Nice muscle you got there," said Bryon. "But just so you know," he scooted out of the booth. "No one ever says no to me. I always get what I want. You better hope that lion man of yours can fight."

"Is that a threat?" said Ser Gerhalos.

"We'll see," said Bryon. "Come on, men!"

The two guards sighed with relief and followed their little master away.

Ser Gerhalos looked down at Avi. "Finish your meal, and let's head upstairs. The Number Hunters Guild are not the only ones who know you are here."

Avi quickly scarfed down her biscuits and followed Ser Gerhalos to the top floor of the inn. He opened the door to the room, holding it open so Avi could go inside. She really enjoyed the sight of the accommodations. There was a sitting room, a balcony with iron chairs fitted with red cushions, a small iron stove and a bathroom.

"Get undressed," Ser Gerhalos said, shutting the door.

Avi gazed up at him with a surprised look on her face. "What? Why?"

"I have here a parcel from Prince Duke Devlin, a companion of Yugi Muto and his grandfather. Solomon. It's new clothing. Lady Mai Valentine rented the room for you to stay in as well."

"He brought clothes for me?" Avi asked. "But why?"

"You don't intend to walk around Termnnia dressed as a wench do you?"

Avi went red in the face as she suppressed a laugh. She admitted the voyage gave her a strong scent of seawater and her hair was terribly tangled and dry. Ser Gerhalos prepared the bath in a pool overlooking the sea. Meanwhile, Avi removed her outfit and wrapped a pink towel around herself. She entered the bathhouse and saw the knight had scented oils and bars of soap ready near the edge of blue mosaic tile.

"Well, come on," he said.

Avi stepped back, bashfully. "You don't intend for me to go with you watching do you?"

"Now you're making a fuss?" growled the knight. "Hurry up now."

Avi walked to the edge of the pool.

"Is it warm?" she asked.

"Why don' you find out?" Ser Gerhalos pushed her in.

Avi let out an adorable yelp and fell into the bubbly water with a great splash. Ser Gerhalos took the towel off her while she was in midair with lightning reflexes and folded it neatly near the corner. He rolled up the sleeves of his white-linen shirt as he waited for Avi show herself.

Avi swam back up, spitting out water and pulling wet hair out of her eyes. "Oh, you're horrible!" she coughed.

Ser Gerhalos laughed at Avi, causing her to yell impatiently. She swam to the edge of the bathing pool to escape, but Ser Gerhalos started snatching for her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said.

"I can do it myself!" Avi pouted, avoiding his massive grasp multiple times before she dove underwater.

Ser Gerhalos chuckled and waited for Avi to come back for air. He reached into the water, feeling around for her. Avi rose out of the water and attempted to climb out of the other side, but Ser Gerhalos got on all fours and reached the other end with a mighty bound. Avi squeaked at his freakish speed and dove to hide underwater.

"Playing games with me now, ah?" Ser Gerhalos said with an amused laugh.

He stared at the water looking for signs of movement. He heard nothing but the surf and the seagulls outside and the popping of the suds.

"You've got iron lungs, I'll give you that!" Ser Gerhalos called out.

Avi poked her head from out of the water.

"Ah, there you are!"

He lunged for her, but missed, for she dove under the bubbles as quickly as a fish. He reached deeper into the pool feeling for her, only to get the sensation of her toes brushing against his knuckles.

"Come on now," he said playfully. "Where are you? Where are you?"

Avi peered out of the water again but was snatched by her knight's mighty arms.

"Got you!" he cried out, followed by a triumphant laugh.

"No!" Avi started splashing frantically.

"Sit still!" Ser Gerhalos said, holding her to the stone bench submerged underwater. She splashed and struggled to be free from his grip, but he was far stronger than she was.

"There," he said, pouring a sweet-scented oil in her golden hair. "Now, stop squirming. I don't want to scratch you now."

"Oh!" Avi groaned in defeat.

She just sat on the bench and let Ser Gerhalos clean her up. She felt like pouting more and giving him a nasty attitude, but, she thought better of it. Ser Gerhalos had pretty gentle hands for such a fierce beast. In no time at all, Avi smiled and relaxed as she enjoyed her bath.

They remained quiet for a moment before Avi decided to speak.

"Do you have a family, Ser Gerhalos?"

"I do," the knight replied, massaging her shoulders. "My mother and my lord father who is chief of the Anak Islands. My brothers were killed in a great battle against the Aurelians hundreds of years ago, and my two cub-sisters were taken from us when pirates working for the Termnnian Trading Company raided our village."

"I am sorry," said Avi. "I don't have much in terms of a family either."

"The Girl from Nowhere," Ser Gerhalos said with a slow nod. "Yes, I've heard about your tale. Came walking out of a forest fire they say. Shame that of all the people to take you in, it had to be that innkeeper."

Avi grunted mournfully, trying not to remember her sorry years in the tavern being humiliated and harassed by all those drunken reprobates that made her life a living hell.

She grinned happily when the sudden realization that she had more power than them now hit her. If she really was meant for such an incredible destiny as a Summoner of Dragons, then she could easily make Ser Godfrey and his gang of hedge knights regret messing with her. She prayed to the Goddess Saafani that her dreams were true. That it really was her she was seeing haunting her dreams.

Ser Gerhalos walked away and came back with a towel, holding it high enough that he could not see Avi when she got out of the pool to wrap herself in it.

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said, walking slowly into the other room as she rang her hair dry of wetness.

Ser Gerhalos followed Avi as she left the bathhouse. "I left your new clothing on your bed. See that you try them on. That way if they don't fit, we can go to the tailor's tomorrow and buy you new ones."

Avi looked back at her knight and smiled divinely, warming Ser Gerhalos's heart. "Of course," said she, before going to her bedroom to change. Meanwhile, Ser Gerhalos slowly stalked towards the balcony overlook the ocean and gaze at the three moons in the heavens above. Four Winged-Dragon Guardian of the Fortress flew over the sea giving gentle roars while they flew with the current heading east towards the mountains. The wind caused his mane to sway slowly like a golden wheat field being caressed by a gentle summer breeze.

"Summoner of Dragons," he muttered to himself, gently poking his bottom lip with one of his talons. "A girl as tiny and fragile as her calling True Dragons to do battle? Hmm. It sounds almost unbelievable. Well, this world certainly never ceases to amaze me."

Meanwhile, a drone was flying outside her window. Its rotors were specially tinkered to be muffled. It was so quiet while up in the air, Ser Gerhalos could not hear it.

"Did you hear that, master?" said a member of the Number Hunters Guild, speaking to his little master via headpiece. "They're going for the Citadel."

"I don't care if they're going to the Black Continent," the arrogant Bryon said while he strolled the beaches below. "One way or another, her Number Cards are going to be mine!"


	12. Sunrise of Red Dragon Archfiend

**Avi**

* * *

Avi opened the blue shutters of her room and inhaled the fresh, cool, morning air; and then gazed at the beautiful town one last time. She was already dressed and ready to set forth on her adventure after a few days of rest and collecting supplies, though Ser Gerhalos did that. Avi mostly ran through the town going far out of his sight so she could visit the stalls at the marketplace, watch the smiths at work crafting swords that far and away surpassed the quality of the smiths of Dragon Tooth. She would get a scolding or get her hair pulled for running off without him, but she was so overcome with wonder for this new land that what was a little chastisement every now and then?

She looked to the sky and saw the airships hovering over the town. Some were kept up high with powerful engines. Others with multiple propellers, and some were kept afloat with magic. She heard music coming from the other side of the inn across the street. An animal pen was built in the backyard housing pigs, chickens, and two large cows. She shook her hips to the beat of the tambourines, the lively pipes, and cheery drums.

"You seem in a lively mood this morning, My Lady," Arvas said from within the stone around her neck. "I sense your thirst for adventure deep inside you despite the danger in the ruins."

Avi looked down at the stone and held it in between her thumb and index finger. She sighed heavenly as she examined the facets on the globe. It flashed with tiny sparks of light and gave of hues like the rainbow which shined on Avi's face and made her eyes twinkle. "I am," she said. "It was scary at first, but now I realize it was a most excellent adventure. I feel like the great warriors in my books. I felt like Tiberius Pendragon traveling to the Pillar of Termnnia ready to claim the God Cards and his right to the Diamond Throne. Will we get to see it, Arvas? I've read so much about it. But it's so beautiful, not even the words of the best writers can describe its beauty."

"Nothing can," chuckled Arvas. "Not even your eyes will be able to comprehend what you're seeing. When the first kingdoms of Termnnia were made, Horakhty gifted the new kings with beautiful diamonds as a reward for their work in bringing order to the world. But, sadly, not even she could foresee the greed of men. The kings began to fight one another for their diamonds in the Great Diamond War of the Second Age. It was a war that almost destroyed the world. The God Cards were so angered, that not even they wished to follow any of the kings, even though it was their sworn duty to both Norman the Conqueror and Horakhty to aid the Lords of Termnnia. But they would rather be in eternal sleep than fight in a conflict started out of pure greed. So they returned to the place where their cards were forged, and put themselves to sleep until a rightful king worthy enough to use them could wake them."

"And that king was Tiberius the Uniter, right?" Avi asked.

"You are a smart girl," said Arvas. "Yes, he sailed to Termnnia from the land of Balodrum to aid the Norman King in securing his hold over Termnnia. His dream was to become a legendary knight. But, he had a much greater destiny. He found the God Cards and killed the vile kings with his them. And finally, he took the Normans out of power, and exiled them to the flaming lands of Dragon Rock. Tiberius ordered the diamonds that started that meaningless war be brought to him. And so, he crafted a throne made from those diamonds and became the first High King of Termnnia. He gave power to the lesser kings, for Termnnia is too great a land to rule for one man. But they would all, ultimately, answer to him. Only one man in this continent has real power. The High King."

"And this Yuri is going to be our new one soon. I am to be his Summoner!" Avi examined the stone from back to front. "I never thought I would be a Summoner for the High King. Let alone one that can summon dragons." She ran her fingers over the facets and admired the sparkles it made when the light shined on it. Rainbows exploded on its magnificent surface. "It's so beautiful," Avi said dreamily. "And it's mine. So this stone was once inlaid into the armor of one of the Seven Golden Kings?"

"It's true," said Arvas. "I saw them with my own two eyes hundreds of thousands of years ago. But their tale is long," he laughed, "and for me to tell it would take all morning."

"Well," said Avi, "perhaps at the end of the day when we stop to rest from the road, you could tell me their story. Would you do that for me, Arvas?"

"It's a deal, My Lady," said the dragon. "You will be a great Summoner one day, I feel it in my bones."

That made Avi very happy. She started to tap her feet against the floor along with the music coming from the inn. Her heavy boots made the floor creak, giving her off to Ser Gerhalos, who pushed the door open after a quick knock. "Well, I see you're wide awake," he said, eyes squinting from the sunlight coming through the window. "Come, we have some final business with the bank, and then we must away to the nearest temple. But first, we go to Oak Town to meet with your new companions."

"Companions?" Avi asked, turning to look at him. Her golden hair flowed with each movement. Ser Gerhalos smiled at the glowing gem around her neck. "I have heroes coming to look after me?"

"Yes," said Ser Gerhalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh spared no expense in finding only the best warriors to travel with you. There are many dangers along the road. Dangers that are far worse than those beasts you encountered in the ruins back in Normandia."

"Oh, boy!" she cried. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ser Gerhalos held up his paw. "Easy there, young lady. You still have to eat breakfast, and I must go to the bank to withdraw our traveling funds. A generous offer from Kaiba Corp."

"Kaiba Corp?" Avi gasped. "Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba? I've read so much about him! He's funding my journey?"

"I would be lying if I said he wasn't," Ser Gerhalos replied. "The man has an obsession with dragons, especially that Blue-Eyes White Dragon of his. Needless to say, he has had quite the obsession with you."

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Avi said, giving a twirl before she ran back to the window. Her gear and weapons jingled and clanked. "Do you think I can summon that legendary beast?"

"I fear that will not be a possibility," said Arvas. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon only obeys the commands of the descendants of House Rosenkruz. And you are not from that House, Avi. Even if you are a Summoner of Dragons, I fear the Blue-Eyes is a dragon that will elude you. He is not a very trusting beast. He has a great love for those the blood of the House that once commanded him."

"I see," Avi said sadly, for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was her favorite dragon in all the world. She almost felt some tears bubbling in her eyes, but she blinked rapidly to quell them. This was a happy day. She heard her stomach rumbling. Avi gasped and wrapped her arms around her belly. She looked at Ser Gerhalos and nodded. "Uh, yes, I think I'll have some breakfast first."

Ser Gerhalos brought Avi to table next to a railing that had a grand view of the ocean and all the ships sailing to and from the port. She stared at the scenery of infinite blue mixed with the turquoise of the ocean. The sun's rays heated her cheeks and made her glow radiantly, her beauty caught the eye of many passersby. A thump snapped her out of her dream-like state. She looked in front of her and saw gooey scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a stack of pancakes. The steam that rose off their surfaces carried their sweet, enticing smells to her nose. She closed her eyes and sniffed them, then licked her lips. A waitress arrived with two more plates of pancakes, already coated with maple syrup and a dab of butter.

"Compliments of the chef," said the waitress. "The chef says if you want any more, just holler. It's on the house."

"Oh, thank you," Avi said, placing a handkerchief over her lap.

The waitress bowed and walked back to the kitchens. Ser Gerhalos sat down on a large barrel, for the luxury chairs could not support his weight. He made do with a meager breakfast of burnt bacon, fried fish, and black beer. He picked up one of the fish, holding it with both paws by the end of the tail and the head. He bit into the crunchy center. He grumbled hungrily as he chewed, and then he took another bite, finishing the morsel. Avi was quite petrified with the way he ate. Even though he was of the beast folk, Ser Gerhalos was a knight. She thought he would have learned to eat like a gentleman right about now.

Ser Gerhalos devoured a strip of bacon then took out a map of the region he just bought from a troublesome gnome. He looked up at Avi with angry gold eyes. "Well," he said. "Are you going to eat? It's going to get cold, Avi."

Avi gasped timidly. Ser Gerhalos hated when she did that. It made her look so frail and weak. She dug into her eggs with her fork and wolfed them down. Her eyes widened. She started coughing and thumping her chest.

"Stupid girl, why do you eat so quickly?" Ser Gerhalos said, handing Avi a glass of ice cold chocolate milk, a treat she was growing rather fond of. She gulped it down and sighed with relief. Ser Gerhalos shook his head. "How on Keya are you the Summoner of Dragons?"

Avi didn't like that, and looked away so she could not see him. She picked up a piece of bacon with her fingers and bit into it. "I am whether you like it or not," she said. "So just deal with it! And the next time you call me a stupid girl, I'm retiring you from my service. I don't need you. I have a dragon by my side now."

Ser Gerhalos was flabbergasted by her threat. She was right. Arvas was now in her company. He had more power in the tip of his tail than Ser Gerhalos did in his entire body. Nevertheless, he was proud of her for standing up for herself. "Good girl," he said. "Now you're learning. Of course, I wonder if you have what it takes to summon it so easily."

"You're saying I don't?" Avi asked.

"To summon Eidolons, such as your dragon, it requires Summoners to offer great deals of Mana, the magical force that binds our world with the arcane dimensions. Everyone has Mana in their bodies. Some, a great deal more than others. As for you, well, I cannot say. You can conjure fireballs and lightning strikes, but can you summon a dragon?"

Avi crossed her arms over her chest and gave a cheeky smirk. "Ha! Want me to show you?"

"Not here," said Ser Gerhalos. His eyes rolled upward and his tilted his head up and down.

Avi turned around. She saw priests in red robes holding gold staves with caged lanterns containing an orange flame. They muttered their prayers under their breaths as they marched down the cobbled streets beside them.

"Yeyunists," Ser Gerhalos bellowed. He kept a firm grip on his sword. "Liars and murderers disguised in a practice that promises tolerance and peace. After almost an age of bloodshed under their rule, I cannot believe there are fools who believe them and preach to tolerate them. They despise magic and were responsible for the death of the True Dragons, their Summoners, and a great deal many wonders including the Arva, the winged folk. If they can practice their religion here in King's Port, it means that King Forrest's lackeys are not far. They'll be looking for you, Avi. And they'll be wanting to kill you. Or worse."

Avi gulped. What could have been worse than death?

Ser Gerhalos kept an eye on the priests until they were gone from sight. He looked back at Avi and said: "Finish your meal and let's be on our way."

All of a sudden, Avi was not so hungry anymore. She ate one last piece of bacon, scooped up the rest of her eggs, and left the pancakes for a little beggar boy who was eyeing her food for quite some time. Ser Gerhalos commanded Avi to stay close to him. Very close. But her beauty and revealing traveling gear made it difficult for anyone not to notice her. In fact, people were coming toward her with flowers, chocolates, cards, and gift baskets. Ser Gerhalos shooed them all away. Eventually, he had to draw his sword and held it high so no one could get close to her. "Make way!" he cried. "Make way! Keep away from the girl or you'll deal with me! Move!"

Avi didn't feel so safe anymore. Now she would feel even worse, for she saw something that made her shiver with fear. A man in leather robes and steel plating, wearing a black that covered his eyes. Ser Gerhalos noticed the burning rose emblem emblazoned on the pauldron. Witch Hunters. He unrolled a scroll and hammered it to the notice board. He turned and crossed his arms. At once, the notice board drew quite a crowd.

_**By order of his Royal Majesty, King Forrest III of House Ungard, Ruler of the North, heir to the dynasty of the great bear, and Champion of the Church**_

_**A bounty of 100,000,000 in gold, wide lands with a castle, and title of Marquis will be given to the noble hero who captures Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda also known as Avi or The Summoner of Dragons.**_

_**This evil witch has been chosen by the heretics of the south to be used as a weapon against both the king and the Church of Yeyu. If rumors about her are true, she has the power to call upon True Dragons, foul beasts whom our noble order purged from our world in the name of His Holiness during the second age. This is something we cannot hold to chance. If the stories about this girl are true, she will cause great destruction to both the kingdom and the followers of the almighty Yeyu. Even if these tales of her summoning are pure speculation, she must be captured at once and brought to Naralia to face justice for her crimes of witchcraft and conspiracy against a King of Termnnia.**_

_**The Magnificent King Forrest calls upon all warriors to take arms and find this demon at once.**_

"One hundred million in gold?" said a wandering mercenary. "What other information is there on this witch?"

"We do not know for sure," said the witch hunter. "All we know is that she is some pretty Norman girl with the power to summon dragons. She has hair like glistening gold, a face of radiant beauty (Avi hid her face under Ser Gerhalos' cloak), and has cards with beast's that haven't been seen since the reign of Evangelia. Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. A load of rubbish if you ask me, but with all the happenings that have been going on, I suppose anything is possible."

"Hey!" called a boy from within the crowd. He approached the witch hunter. Ser Gerhalos felt anger and fear when he saw it was Bryon Alesius and his crew from the Number Hunters Guild. "I've seen this girl."

"Have you?" said the witch hunter.

"Yes. I saw her at the inn not too long ago. She had those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons you're looking for. I know; I've seen them. She has a few cards that my guild is searching for. She proved to be rather stubborn, but I assure you my men have been hard at work searching for her. We got word that she and some Leogia knight checked out of the inn just this morning."

"Curses!" Ser Gerhalos said, taking Avi slowly into an alleyway. Thankfully the crowd was large, but many of them began murmuring and looking at Ser Gerhalos and Avi, who was hiding under his cloak. Thankfully, many of the citizens of King's Port were enemies of the Church of Yeyu, and they told Ser Gerhalos to keep going as they stalled the fools in the crowd who entertained the thought of capturing her. When they were in the alley, they started running for their lives. "Go! Go!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"What's happening?" Avi cried. "Why do they think I'm some demon. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"The Church does not care what your intent is," shouted Ser Gerhalos, smashing his forearm into a line of laundry, tossing the clothing into the air. "You are a Dragon Summoner. That is enough reason for them to hate you and kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Your dragons aren't petty wyverns or cave-dwelling drakes. You have True Dragons! Dragons who are infused with divine power. If you have just one in your arsenal, you can destroy an entire army. Wield more, and kingdoms all over Termnnia will bend the knee to you, save for the High King, of course. The Church will not take its chances with you while you still draw breath, Avi!" They turned a corner, past a fountain where children played and women washed clothing.

"Where are we going?" Avi cried.

"I'm going to try to find a way to get us out of here. A bounty as steep as that is going to attract mercenaries, bounty hunters, and all form of scum from all around to come and hunt you down."

"Oh, Ser Gerhalos, this is horrible. What are we going to - AAAAUGH!" Avi's ankle was caught in a snare trap. The rope hissed and the wheels whirred as the trap worked to pull Avi up in the air. "Help! Help!" she cried. "Ser Gerhalos! Ser Gerhalos help me!"

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted, skidding to a halt. "I'm coming!"

"Yeeeaaaw!" a little voice cried out. A streak of black whirred from here to there in the blink of an eye. Sling! Sling! Sling! Something began cutting off Avi's belts. Her dueling deck, sword belt, holster, and dagger came crashing down to the ground where a burlap sack was meticulously placed to capture her gear. Finally, Avi's gemstone was cut from her neck.

"Oh!" she cried.

A little creature then rested on top of Avi's boots, standing proudly as though he had captured and killed a powerful beast. A black cat with a white underbelly a white spot over his right eye, and the tip of his tail was also bright white. He wore a wide-brimmed hat plumed with a large red Crimson Sunbird feather. On his feet, he wore little leather boots engraved with silver and enchanted to boost his speed.

His wide gloves also had a similar enchantment. A cloak whipped behind him, and he wore a dashing red gentleman's coat embroidered with gold thread and artistry. His eyes were lime green and burning with pride; for he was exhilarated with the thrill of his catch. He held up Avi's necklace, admiring the facets of the jewel and the craftsmanship of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon encasing it.

"Aha!" he shouted, holding up the jewel as high as his little arms could reach. His tail swung left and right. "The great bounty hunter, Santiago de las Rosas has captured another evil-doer. The bounty on your head will finally allow me to retire!"

"You will be dead before you take another step!" shouted Ser Gerhalos holding up his massive sword which made Santiago's jeweled rapier look like a little children's toy.

"Um, excuse me," Avi said gently, hoping to quell his anger. "Mister kitty cat, sir,"

"Kitty cat!" Santiago shouted, clearly offended by her remark. "Why you! I am of the Meowri! You insolent little racist! Take this!" He started poking Avi's butt with his sword. "This'll teach you to call me a kitty! You like that? You like that?"

"Ouch! Ouch!" Avi shouted. "Ow, stop that! That hurts!"

"Enough!" Ser Gerhalos shouted. "You hurt her again and I'll rip you limb from limb!"

"Let's see you try!" Santiago said, sliding his gloved paw across the brim of his hat. Whoosh! He turned into a black blur. The blur twisted around and around Ser Gerhalos. He felt his neck being jabbed. Santiago hollered and shouted as he flew all around the massive Leogai with great speed. "Hoo! Hoo! Ha-ha!" he cried out, shaving bits of Ser Gerhalos' mane off with his little rapier.

Ser Gerhalos tried to catch the Meowri bounty hunter, but he was so small and so fast. Ser Gerhalos swung his blade, a move that he was advised to never do when he first learned to wield a sword as a cub, but he was so desperate, all the discipline he learned was tossed out the window. He did not care for fighting off his foe with honor, he just wanted to kill him. He felt the cat zooming up his back, and with a quick thought, he smashed his back against the wall behind him. He heard an agonized 'Omph!' followed by the sound of a small body being flattened. He got off the wall and looked to see if he had gotten him.

Santiago was flat against the wall, his arms and legs stretched outward, his tail ragged and undone. His eyes were wide and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Ser Gerhalos snarled and grabbed him by the throat. Then, he released Avi from her trap. She rubbed her bottom to quell her flesh from the irritating stings she still felt when he jabbed her, then grabbed Santiago by the scruff of his neck. Ser Gerhalos removed his boots and gloves. The pads of his paws were bright pink. Even though Avi thought he looked pretty cute, she was still agitated by his shenanigans.

"What do you reckon we should do with him, My Lady?" Ser Gerhalos asked. He could see the anger in her eyes.

Avi glared at the little creature. "How's about we cut off his tail for punishment."

Santiago hollered and placed his paws together. "No! No! Mercy! Mercy! Please, I implore you! Do not inflict such a fate upon me. We Meowris need our tails."

"And I need my jewel," Avi scolded him. "But I didn't see you asking nicely for it."

"I say we skin him alive," said Ser Gerhalos. "I know an old man who will pay well for cat meat for his soup."

"No! No! Please!" cried Santiago. "Please, have mercy on me, please!"

Avi could no longer take his groveling and let him go. Meow! He cried falling to the ground. "Go!" she commanded him. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"You're letting me go?" Santiago gasped. He fell to his knees and started kissing Avi's boots. "My Lady! Oh, my gracious lady, I am thankful to you. I...I am forever in your debt."

"Sorry chum, but I don't need your services," said Avi as she knelt down and gathered her things from the burlap sack. "I've got my own problems right now and I don't need them to include you."

"But, dear lady," said Santiago. "At least let me show you out of the city. It is the least I can do for sparing my life."

"Very well," grumbled Ser Gerhalos. "But once we're out of the city, we throw the book at you!"

"Ser Gerhalos, wait," Avi said calmly. "I mean, he is pretty fast. Maybe we could use someone with his talents."

"Avi don't even think about it! I forbid it!"

"When last I checked, this was MY adventure. And Master Yu-Gi-Oh specifically ordered you to not only protect me, but to do what I say. I say we bring him along." She looked at Santiago and petted his head. Santiago purred, he hated doing that, but he realized his adorableness had captured Avi's heart by the strings, and he was not about to let go. "Besides, I think he's kind of cute. Welcome to the team, um, what was your name again?"

"Ah, My Lady, thank you," Santiago removed his hat and bowed. "I am Santiago de las Rosas, the great thief of Feldia and world-renowned bounty hunter. Well, ex-bounty hunter."

"I am Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda," Avi replied. "But I am called Avi for short. It means beauty in Dragon Tongue."

"And it is a name so rightfully deserved," Santiago said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, brother," Ser Gerhalos grumbled. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Ser Gerhalos heavily sniffed the air for members of the Number Hunters Guild. He slowly walked behind Avi who was innocently admiring the Naralian countryside. Santiago was on her shoulder telling her stories of his past endeavors. He looked at Ser Gerhalos, and gave him a cocky grin. "See?" he said. "I have led you and Lady Avi out of the city. And the Number Hunters Guild doesn't know the wiser."

Ser Gerhalos ignored him. Then he growled at Avi. She stopped to pick up a pair of white flowers that added a red to the dusty highway called the Martin Road. It amazed Ser Gerhalos that Avi could see the flowers despite the sun barely rising into the sky. Luvia and the twins were fading away but were still visible from their perch in the pinkish-blue sky. Ser Gerhalos felt chilled from the cold mountain air of dawn, but little Avi still paraded in her raunchy traveling attire.

"Lady Avi! We cannot delay!" Ser Gerhalos barked when he saw that Avi wanted to pick more flowers.

"Just for a little bit, Ser?" Avi asked. "I haven't seen these before." Ser Gerhalos grumbled and stormed up to her and yanked her up by the arm. "Ow, stop!" she whimpered.

"Hey, give her a chance, you brute!" snapped Santiago. "Let the lady go, or I'll shave your mane clean off your head!"

"You stay out of this, cat!" snarled Ser Gerhalos. "As for you. This is not a game, young lady. The sun has almost risen and we have enemies are everywhere. There are worse things than the number hunters guild, Avi. Far worse!"

"Ow, let me go!" Avi shouted, pounding Ser Gerhalos hard on the vambrace.

He released her arm all the while barring his sharp teeth with a cheeky smile. Avi whimpered, trying to maintain her balance. She tumbled backward and fell hard on her rump. "Damn you!" she said, rubbing her derriere.

"My lady!" Santiago cried out dramatically. He patted the back of her hand. "Are you okay." He glared at Ser Gerhalos. "What is your problem? I thought you were a knight!"

"You said '_let go_'," Ser Gerhalos mocked while proudly marching past Avi.

Avi got back up on her feet and followed him down the trail leading deeper into the wilderness. "Doesn't anyone care what I think? What I want?" She cried out to the heavens and slammed her back to the ground, groaning in agitation.

"Another of your temper tantrums, I suppose?" Ser Gerhalos growled. He continued without her.

They walked and walked. The sun began to rise high over the mountains, and the sky began to turn light blue. All the while Avi groaned and moaned about how tired she was. Later on, she saw that her fuss was not going to work with him, and it only got her madder. She sat back up and sprinted after him. "Please, Ser, can we just rest? We've been walking for such a long time. I only got three hours of sleep. And my legs and back ache!"

Santigo hopped off her shoulder. He landed on the ground as light as a feather, then started to walk. "Avi, I love you and all, but you are starting to get on my nerves. You should know these quests are going to be long and strenuous."

Ser Gerhalos laughed, finally agreeing with the little Meowri. "There are hundreds of capable women for Saafani to choose to be her Summoner, and yet she picks you! A whiny, stuck-up, thumb-sucking, little crybaby!"

Avi's cheeks blushed in anger. "There are so many miles before the shrine!"

Ser Gerhalos' ear twitched. He was losing his patience. "Yes, and we've got the Number Hunters chasing you down for your Galaxy-Eyes Dragons. Those cards are important, for the beasts they are based on were once the allies of a very noble queen. The last thing I want is for those monsters to be in the hands of a spoiled brat. Oh wait, what am I saying? They already are."

Avi narrowed her eyes, shooting Ser Gerhalos a rather nasty look. "Why you no good son of a..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Ser Gerhalos. "You're going to be a Summoner, and Summoners need to have proper etiquette; for you represent the goddesses with your power."

"But don't Summoners need to be master-level mages first?" Avi asked. "I haven't practiced magic in all my life. I am a Norman, we don't use magic!"

"True," said Ser Gerhalos. "Summoning is an art that can take years to master; however, it has been known to come naturally for a few gifted individuals."

Avi's face lit up with the dawn. "And I'm one of them?" She ran anxiously to get closer to Ser Gerhalos. "You really think so?"

"Goddesses, the more time I spend with you I hope not."

"Oh, you're horrible!" Avi declared.

They went silent for a moment. Then they tried to force back grins, making their mouths squiggle. They burst out laughing.

Ser Gerhalos stopped.

"What is it?" Avi asked.

"Hush!" Ser Gerhalos shouted.

He heard a soft humming sound in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the sound started becoming more and more mechanical. He shielded Avi under his arm and drew his sword.

Members from the Number Hunters Guild were speeding towards them with Duel Runners, machines used in Turbo Duels in the far eastern lands of Termnnia where advanced technology reigned supreme.

"Damn!" said Ser Gerhalos. "We will never outrun them in those machines."

Four more Duel Runners were speeding towards them from the road in front of them, but the riders stood out from the thugs of the Number Hunters Guild. Still, Ser Gerhalos had his weapon ready in case these riders meant ill intent on Avi, too.

The strangers stopped in front of them. One of them, in a white Duel Runner with a monowheel design, removed his helmet to reveal an Eldori with spiked blond hair. He was fair skinned and had dark purple eyes which Avi found quite endearing. She felt as though the Goddess of Love sent one of her cherubs down and shot her with the arrows of love. She went red in the face and tried to stop smiling when she looked at him. Ser Gerhalos saw this and gave an impatient growl.

"Lady Avi!" said the blonde Eldori.

"Yes," Avi responded.

"I am Jack Atlas. Master Yu-Gi-Oh thought it best we find you and escort you to the temple."

"Jack Atlas you say," said Ser Gerhalos. He felt a surge of relief wash over him. Allies at last and in such impeccable timing. "You lot must be the Knights of the Crimson Dragon."

"Ser Gerhalos," said Jack "I've heard so much about you when I was a kid. I've got to say this is quite the treat."

The other riders removed their helmets as well. Their leader, riding a red Duel Runner, grinned at Avi. His hair was black and spiked with gold highlights, and he had eyes colored royal blue. His was called Ser Yusei Fudo the Knight of Stardust.

The third rider was a fair-faced young woman with beautiful skin, brown eyes and dark burgundy hair. She bowed her head respectfully at Avi. "Your Grace," she said softly.

Avi blushed, for she had never been addressed as Your Grace before. To be called so was a thrill for her and to have her called so by a Dame no less was a tremendous honor.

"My Lady, I am not a queen," Avi said bowing back. "But thank you so much."

"You are Summoner of Dragons so I've been told," said Akiza. "To me, that is a prestige much higher than any queen. I am Dame Akiza Izinski the Knight of the Black Rose."

And the fourth was a college-aged young lady with long green hair. "My name's Luna," said she. "I'm no knight, but I've come in my brother's place as he's participating in a tournament right now."

Avi clasped her hands together. During her early years, she often heard stories of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon and their battle against Rex Goodwin, a mad sorcerer who almost opened the gates of the Shadow Realm many years ago. Their presence caused the riders of the Number Hunters Guild to slow down and stop.

"Well, this is all well and good," said Jack, " but we must be on our way. Those blokes over there look ready for a fight."

"That they are," said Ser Gerhalos. "You youngsters take Lady Avi to the shrine. I will hold them back."

Yusei advised against it. "Ser Gerhalos, it's a long way to Naralia. You'd never reach us in time."

"But, I am heavy," said Ser Gerhalos. "And your Duel Runners don't look like they can hold me."

"Oh, mine can!" Luna said immediately. A support system whirred behind her, forming a platform and handlebars. "Hop in!"

"Come on, Ser Gerhalos!" Avi said, running for Ser Jack's Duel Runner. It was a tight squeeze since the Duel Runner was meant to seat only him, but Avi did not mind. She wanted to be as close to Jack as possible. And by the smile on Jack's face, he didn't seem to care either. Avi fixed her hair and she snuggled behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Nice to meet you, Ser?"

Jack chuckled and gave her a helmet. "No need to call me Ser because I'm an anointed knight, My Lady."

Ser Gerhalos stepped onto the support system of Luna's Duel Runner and held on tight. She was going slower because of the added weight.

"You'd best make of Oak Wood," said Jack. "We'll meet you there as soon as we get these guys to bugger off. Aki, watch Luna and Ser Gerhalos."

"Understood," Akiza said, putting on her helmet. They all zoomed away. In the distance, the riders from the Number Hunters Guild revved up their engines and sped after Jack and Yusei. There was a fork on the road. One path led into the Skyline Ridge and the other was the safest pass to Oak Town. Luna, Akiza, and Ser Gerhalos went down the easy path, while Jack and Yusei zoomed up into the ridge.

"Blast!" said Jack, for only two of the five riders went after Luna and Akiza. "You ever been in a Turbo Duel before Lady Avi?"

"I don't think she's even heard about them, Jack!" said Yusei.

"Well then, I will have the honor of showing Avi her first one. Yusei, keep in front and make sure we don't run into any troublemakers ahead."

"Copy that!" Yusei sped forward carefully, for the road was getting narrower as they rode up the mountain road.

Jack looked back and saw his first challenger. He sped in front of the others and a Duel Disk merged in his cockpit.

**8000 LP**

The Number Hunter started first. He summoned Superheavy Samurai Magnet (**ATK/900 DEF/1900 LV 4**)

"All right," said Jack. "I will discard Maxx "C" which will let me draw 1 card when you special summon, which I guess you're going to do with the effect of your magnet."

"Catch on quick!" said the Number Hunter.

He special summoned another Superheavy Samurai Magnet and allowed Jack to draw his card. Then, the Number Hunter then equipped his first Magnet with a machine-monster called Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer, which was a giant blue crossbow. The Number Hunter explained that the crossbow allowed his Magnet to do piercing damage.

Jack didn't care. It was now his turn. The rolled over a rickety natural bridge that led towards a spiraling waterfall. Avi held on tightly to Jack.

"I summon, Primitive Butterfly in defense mode!" (**ATK/1200 DEF/900 LV 5**)

"Don't you have to make a sacrifice for that?" Avi asked, to which Jack shook his head.

"On the contrary, love, the butterfly can be summoned if I have no monsters on the field. Now, I summon Creation Resonator and because he's a Resonator monster, I can special summon Red Warg. And with these monsters, I will conduct Synchro Summoning!"

The three creatures took to the air and digitized, leaving only their souls which were in the shape of stars. Jack held his fist to his heart and chanted.

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Avi gasped with amazement as a giant ball of fire erupted beside her. The flames were so close that the heat bit her flesh. A roar erupted from the fireball. The flames dispersed and revealed the dragon at last. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend gave a tremendous roar which caused the bikers to back off.

The dragon looked at Avi and gave a gracious bow. The sight of such a ferocious beast bowing to her brought a smile to her face brighter than a thousand suns. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the heavens. For once in her life, she felt like her existence had meaning. A happy tear rolled down her snowy-white cheeks, now turning a flush of pink from joy and modesty. Even now, she felt like the dragon bowing to her was too much. All her life she was nothing more than a lowly tavern wench. She was abused and humiliated by her father's chauvinistic customers who dominated her because they had titles of lord, nobleman, and knight. But now, she stood taller than any of them, for dragons were bowing down to her.

"Even my Red Dragon Archfiend knows who she is," said Jack. "I've never seen him do that."

"She's the definitely the one we've been waiting for," Yusei said, admiring the sight. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right."

"Well that's all and good," Jack said as he activated the dragon's effect. "But I've got a duel to win."

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend roared and destroyed the Number Hunter's magnets dealing 1000 points of damage to his Life Points. He attacked directly , bathing the Number Hunter in a shower of neon orange flames. Hack smiled, taking a heavy lead against his opponent. Avi cheered, bouncing in her seat and taunting the Number Hunters.

But the Number Hunter fought back. He summoned his Superheavy Samurai Flutist, sacrificed it and summoned Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei and then summoned Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter. He then used them to Synchro Summon Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo in defense mode. (**ATK/2400 DEF/3800 LV 10**)

The Number Hunter laughed villainously and used a card called Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet. He dramatically holding out his hand to explain the devastating effect of his new monster. It doubled a selected Superheavy Samurai Monster's defense points and there was a special ability every Superheavy Samurai had. They could attack while in defense mode. Avi braced herself for impact when the samurai's stats flashed next to him. The defense points went up to 7600.

The samurai raised his yellow sword and slashed Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. The dragon exploded, blasting Jack with 4600 damage. The Duel Runner started swerving awfully. Avi screeched and held on tightly to Jack, squeezing his thorax and causing him to groan.

"Jack, make it stop!" shouted Avi.

"Hey, get off my back woman, I'm driving!"

They could hear the hollering of the Number Hunters behind them.

"You've almost got him!" "Yeah, man, beat him!" "Jack Atlas isn't so tough!"

**Number Hunter-5000 LP**

**Jack Atlas-3400 LP**

Jack got control of the Duel Runner and resumed a steady course around the mountain. Yusei lowered his speed so he could ride side by side with Jack and Avi.

"Are you guys okay?!" he called.

Avi nodded her head and Jack gave a thumbs up before he drew his next card. Yusei gave a nod and zoomed in front of them. Jack glared angrily at the Number Hunters.

"So that's the way you want to play it, eh?" Jack sneered. "I play the Spell Card known as Instant Fusion. I pay 1000 life points to add a fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the field. Come forth, Elder Eternity Norden!" (**ATK/2000 DEF/2200 LV 4)**

Lightning flashed all around them as black clouds engulfed the mountain. An angry sea god on a shell chariot raised his golden trident while being pulled by an aquatic horse.

"Now I'll use his effect to bring back Creation Resonator to my field! However, his effects are negated because of this. But, from my hand, I summon another Creation Resonator to begin Synchro Summon."

The Number Hunter gulped nervously, but he had confidence in his Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei.

The three monsters had digitized and turned into stars that swirled overhead into a ball of black/red fire.

"_Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Archfiend Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_!" (**ATK/3500 DEF/3000 LV 10**)

The new beast stood over ten meters tall and had a fifty-foot wingspan. Flames danced around the beast, holding up his mighty arms and looking down at his next victim. With his special ability, Jack destroyed the Big Benkei. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend held out his palms and summoned two fireballs the size of a wrecking ball. He flew higher into the air and tossed the fireballs at Big Benkei. The giant samurai grunted and was blasted away. Now that his field was empty, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend heaved and exhumed a jet of neon orange at the Number Hunter.

There was nothing he could do. Accepting his fate, he put a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Jack laughed and used his dragon's effect to destroy the defensive monster. And he attacked directly, ending the duel. The Number Hunter's Duel Runner started billowing smoke and malfunctioned. He crashed into a formation of boulders and slammed into the side of the mountain.

"All right, who's next!" shouted Jack. "I could do this all day!"

The next Number Hunter rode up to him and held out his Duel Disk.

"I hope you provide more of a challenge than the last bloke!" Jack taunted. The orange glow of dawn tinged his face into a red color like his Dragon Archfiend. Unfortunately for Jack, this opponent was all talk just like the last one. He summoned a strong Synchro monster called Goyo King, a towering warrior with 2800 ATK points. Avi gasped, marveling at the monster behind her. He looked tough and was beautifully designed as a swordsman from the far eastern lands of Uzume. The Number Hunter laughed when he saw the fear in Avi's eyes. He taunted her awfully, filling him with enough confidence to make him feel like Goyo King could destroy him in one turn. Avi was shivering in her seat, but all Goyo King's presence did was leave Jack feeling disappointed.

"I'll show you a real monster," he boasted. "I summon Red Resonator, then I use his effect to Special Summon Wandering King Wildwind! Now, I use my Red Resonator to synch it with Wandering King Wildwind and Synchro Summon, Red Rising Dragon!"

Avi watched the two monsters become engulfed in fiery hot flames, then take off into the sky like comets. The digitized into green outlines and stars formed from the empty shells they left behind. They spun faster and faster until they merged as one, forming a horned dragon that appeared to be made from flames. Avi gasped in wonder as she stared at the frightening creature. It roared, then its stats appeared beside him, displaying an attack of 2100.

The Number Hunter laughed. "You're just bluffing! I knew you were. That puny dragon's attack can't match up to my Goyo King's power. Surrender now, and I'll spare you the humiliation of losing in front of the girl!"

"I'm not done yet, you idiot!" shouted Jack. "I activate Red Rising Dragon's effect to Special Summon my Red Resonator to the field in defense mode. And his effect activates. When Special Summoned, my Life Points increase by the attack points of a monster I choose. Next, I'll perform another Synchro Summoning! You like my Red Dragon Archfiends, Avi?"

"I think they're wonderful!" Avi cried out in delight. "Show me more."

"Ha! The lady will get what she wants," Jack boasted, followed by a laugh. "I tune my two monsters together for another Synchro come forth, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Now, say goodbye to your Goyo King and five hundred of your Life Points!"

Avi cheered, watching as Scarlight Red Dragon flew over the Duel Runner. He flew towards Goyo King. He did not want to go down without a fight. He raised his sword and battled with the monster. They rolled across the mountainside. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend whipped his tail, smacking Goyo King in the face. He stumbled but recovered quickly. He charged for Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, who dodged and missed the sword. Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend bathed Goyo King in flames. Goyo King cried out as the flames turned his body to cinders.

"I am not through yet," said Jack. "Because my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, I can Special Summon Synkron Resonator, which allows me to Special Summon another Wildwind to the field. You guessed it, mate. It's time for another Synchro Summoning, thereby making my dragon even stronger. Avi, watch as my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend becomes the mighty Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend began to undergo an intense transformation. Avi's heart was beating wilder and wilder and she felt...satisfied. As though she was being nourished by watching the dragon become more human-like with longer, muscular arms with axe blades growing out of the forearms. His horns grew longer and curved. A demonic face on his chest grinning at Jack's foe.

"Thirty-two hundred attack points!" Avi gasped. "Incredible power!"

"Attack him directly and finish him off!" Jack commanded his dragon. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss pumped up both his fists and gave a mighty shout, spreading both his wings. He took a deep breath then released a geyser of dark red flames tinged with black. The Number Hunter screamed, feeling the intense heat envelop him. His Duel Runner burst into flames and crashed on a boulder, sending him flying off the cliff to the trees below.

The next opponent rolled up. He was nervous, but still felt he had the cards he needed to take out both Jack, and even Yusei if need be. On his first turn, he Xyz Summoned a powerful monster known as Cairngorgon Antiluminescent Knight, a warrior almost as stall as the mountain on which they rode. With an attack of 2450, he seemed a worthy foe. But again, Jack was able to quickly called upon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to the field and gave it another transformation, turning it into Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane. He came more humanoid, but still had his dragon-like features like his head, claws, tail, and wings; once membranous now almost raven-like. The axe blades on his forearms grew longer. To make matters worse - for Jack's opponent, that is - was that Bane had an effect which allowed Jack to revive Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss from the Graveyard back to the field.

Jack then used a spell called Return of the Dragon Lords, allowing him to bring back his Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. Two more of his Resonator monsters were Special Summoned to the field, allowing Jack to turn Red Dragon Archfiend into his ultimate form. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity. The dragon's body became even more human-like in from, still with its distinct dragonic features. It now had six wings, four arms, a sleek, black body with glowing red patterns, and a mane of ragged reddish-white hair around his neck. Molten spikes protruded from its arms, legs, tail, and shoulder.

**Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity**

**ATK/4000 DEF/3500**

**LV 12**

"Four-thousand attack points!" Avi cried. "Jack, it's beautiful!"

With one mighty attack, King Calamity destroyed Cairngorgon and his master. The rider crashed into a rock and would trouble them no more. Jack looked behind and saw that there were no more riders left chasing them.

"All right, I think we're clear!" Jack announced.

"Oh, Ser Jack, you were amazing!" Avi proclaimed and hugging him tightly.

"Ah, you see Yusei, my charm even works with the Summoner of Dragons."

"I didn't figure you for a ladies man, Jack," Yusei said cracking a grin. "Well, those thugs chased us pretty far up the mountain. I don't think we're going to make back into town until dark."

"So be it," said Jack. "Get comfortable, Summoner, we're going to have a long ride ahead of us.

Jack and Yusei revved up their engines and sped farther into the mountain pass, hoping to make it back to Oak Town before sundown.


	13. Sunset of Stardust Dragon

**Yusei**

* * *

Luvia and the Twins rose into the sky and bathed the world in their heavenly glow of silver and red. The stars began to dot the heavens in the blood red of the sunset mixed with the infinite blackness of the Void. It was starting to get very cold since they were high up in the mountain. Avi shivered in the back of Jack's Duel Runner, forcing him to stop.

"Yusei, it's getting dark and Avi's freezing. I don't think we're going to make it back to Oak Town before sunrise. We need to make camp for the night."

"Roger that!" Yusei responded on his earpiece.

Yusei made an about-face with his Duel Runner and joined them in a patch of grass in a small clearing in the woods beside the road. Jack gave Avi his jacket while she sat on a boulder, shivering wildly. Her raunchy attire was not fit to be up in the mountain. "Remind me to punch the lights out of whoever made you dress in that sort of way," Jack said crossing his arms, now feeling a little cold himself. He rubbed his hands up and down his biceps.

Avi looked up at him, giving a weak smile as she forced her jaws shut to keep her teeth from chattering. Jack dug his hand into the deep pocket of his white and indigo trousers, and tossed Avi a granola bar. Avi thanked him for the treat. She unwrapped the bar and bit into it. While she sat on the boulder snacking, Yusei brought an armful of branches and piled them in the center of their camp. Jack snapped his fingers, creating a small flame which he used to light the fire to warm Avi. He shook his hand, dousing the flames on his fingers.

"Ah, fuck!" he said, seeing a gash he got on the back of his hand during the duel.

"Do you require aid?" Avi asked timidly.

"I'll be fine," Jack responded immediately, taking a healing potion from one of the pouches on his utility belt. He poured the glowing red liquid on his wound and cringed from the pain. The blood dried and the wound closed, turning fleshy pink.

"Thank you for aiding me," Avi said, her teeth still chattering.

"You're welcome," Yusei said, examining a holographic map displaying from his wrist-mounted computer. "According to this, the Number Hunters chased us pretty far into the mountains. If you continue heading north, we will find your temple in the morning, Avi."

Avi pondered about that and shook her head. "Oh, that's great news, Ser Yusei, but I would appreciate it if Ser Gerhalos was here with me."

"We cannot go back to Oak Town," said Jack, sitting down on a rock opposite of her. "We're too far into the countryside of Naralia to turn back now. "If we do, that will take days seeing as how the town is many miles from here. Yusei and I were not anticipating being chased by the Guild for so long."

"I see," said Avi. "I was hoping not to go into the temple alone."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Even if Ser Gerhalos was here with you, Avi, it's still a venture you must do alone. This is your task. We're merely here to guide you."

"I am very thankful for that," said Avi. She exhaled and quivered from the chill again, wrapping the jacket tightly over herself.

"Damn," said Yusei. "Aki had all the food and the tent in her Duel Runner."

"Yeah, pity she didn't come along," said Jack, injecting a vaccine into his arm, in case he got any infections from his cut. "Alone in the mountains with two lovely women."

A loud screech startled Avi before she could respond to Jack's comment. Something caused a great wind that violently rustled the trees. She ducked and cowered inside the jacket.

"It's okay," Yusei laughed. "He's harmless."

Avi peered from the jacket and saw a magnificent white dragon soaring into the sunset. It was too divine to be a lesser dragon. "How is that possible!?" she cried. "I thought True Dragons were gone."

"Not all of them," said Yusei. "That's my Stardust Dragon."

"He's beautiful!" Avi said, running toward the road to get a better look at it. "And I take it the Red Dragon Archfiend that bowed to me was real too?"

"No," said Jack. "That was Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend that was watching you. Red Dragon Archfiend, my dragon, is flying around somewhere. He likes to keep to himself mostly. But Stardust Dragon never misses a chance to show off. As Yusei said, not all the True Dragons left the earth during the Inquisition. Many remained here because they would risk their lives to aid Men. Without their power, Anubis and his orcs would take over eons ago. There are some out there, deep in the underbelly of the world. Some say they run things in the shadows as politicians or crime lords."

"What's the difference?" asked Yusei, to which he and Jack both burst out laughing. Avi looked back at them and couldn't help but to crack a smile, too.

_Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!_

Headlights pierced the darkness of the road behind them. More duelists from the Number Hunters Guild were fast approaching them.

"Aw, shit!" said Yusei. "That Bryon doesn't know when to quit does he?"

"More contestants?" said Jack. "Bring them on, I'll take 'em all out like I did last time."

"No, you're hurt!" said Avi.

Jack bellowed distastefully. "I can handle them, Avi. Quit making a fuss!"

"You take the lead," said Yusei. "I'll take them on!"

Jack eyed them both with a cold stare. It felt like forever before he said: "Very well. Avi, get on!"

As Avi climbed back on the Duel Runner, Yusei shuffled his deck and mounted it into the Duel Disk on his Duel Runner. They both took off into the night, hoping to lose the Number Hunters, but they were gaining ground quickly. The first challenger sneered.

"We just want the girl and her Numbers!" said he. "Make this easy on yourselves and surrender her now!"

"You wish!" said Yusei. "You want those Number cards, well then you're going to have to get through me!"

"That's going to be easy!" said the hunter. "Let's do this!"

"I'll start things off!" said Yusei. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky! And now I summon Tune Warrior, a Tuner monster who I will use to perform a Synchro Summon!"

The two monsters took to the air and turned into stars.

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon_!" (**ATK/2500 DEF/2000 LV 8**)

Avi marveled with delight at the dragon hovering above them. It was spreading stardust from its wings, glittering all around them. She clutched onto Jack even tighter, as her head followed the flight of Yusei's dragon.

"Then I lay a card face down and end my turn."

The Number Hunter began his turn. He played Pot of Duality, set a monster in defense mode and ended his turn. Then Yusei brought forth the pain on the Number Hunter. He activated his face-down card called Assault Mode Activate. The dragon was then encased in bladed armor. Its attack points raising to 3000. He defeated the Number Hunter effortlessly. More contenders rode forward, itching for a fight with Yusei and the legendary Stardust Dragon. Throughout his duels, he summoned mechanical warriors known as Synchrons. To the skies flew his finest warriors. Junk Warrior, Road Warrior, Jet Synchron, Formula Synchron, Accel Synchron. But they were not the stars of his deck.

Yusei always finished the duels with his Stardust Dragon. Like Jack before him, Yusei summoned various forms of the dragon. Shooting Star Dragon. Shooting Quasar Dragon, and Avi's favorite, Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, quite possibly the most majestic creature she had ever seen and with a whopping 4000 ATK and DEF, its presence caused the other hunters to back off and turn tail, disappearing into the night.

"You were amazing, Ser Yusei," said Avi. "And your dragon," she looked up at Stardust Dragon, flying high above them. "He is truly magnificent."

"Hey, you hear that, Jack?" said Yusei. "She doesn't favor you anymore."

Jack scoffed at Yusei's humor. "Ha! She's just being nice. We all know she enjoyed my duels better."

"You both were incredible," said Avi. "I thank the Goddesses that we have met."

"Thank Master Yugi," said Jack. "He's the one who arranged all this. Ah, the temple is directly ahead."


	14. Sanctity of Dragon

**Avi**

* * *

Yusei pointed at a tall and forbidding ruin atop the mountain. Avi could feel dread taking over her. The ruins were no doubt of Old Norman architecture built after the Norman Conquest at the beginning of the Second Age. The pillars were in the shape of knights holding down their swords. Old statues of dragons were carved into the top of the mountain. Some stood tall and strong, still in good form. Others had fallen long ago and littered the ground with their ruin.

"Do I truly have to go in there?" Avi asked timidly.

Jack was displeased by her tone. "Ha!" he taunted her. "It seems to me like Saafani's found the wrong person to be Summoner of Dragons."

Avi looked back at him and pouted. "I am not!" she declared fiercely.

"Then prove it!" said Yusei. "We can't go in there with you, Avi. This is a task meant for you!"

Avi froze, hoping her friends would insist on joining her. But she eventually nodded, for she knew they were right. She mustered her courage and said: "Okay, I'm going in."

"Good girl," said Jack. "Yusei and I will remain out here in case any troublemakers come to find ya."

"Go!" said Yusei. "We've got your back."

Avi turned and ran up the steps of the ruins. She stopped when she came to the entrance of the cave. A gust of wind flew out, as though the spirits of the ancients themselves were telling her to go back and leave their secrets alone. Avi stood her ground though. Many have sacrificed a lot and battle for her to get here safely. She was not about to give up now. Avi held her head high, squared her shoulders, and marched inside where she entered a dark and gloomy atrium. The doorway was large enough to let in most of the sunlight outside.

The green from the trees outside bathed the washed-out gray of the old ruin with a very pale emerald shade. A dried-up pool was in the center. The marble foundation was cracked and many of the tiles were grayed and worn or missing. No doubt they must have shined something beautiful back in the days of their prime. Her boots crushed the pebbles underneath and kicked a few off her path, causing them to roll noisily away from her. Avi's gear and jewelry jingled with every step.

Stone statues of dragon knights guarded the way. Avi paused and reached behind her belt for a pouch containing extra cards. She searched through them and found the monster she was looking for. It turned out that the statues guarding the atrium were ancient Duel Monsters called Dragon Statue (**ATK/1100 DEF/900 LV 3**). She prayed that the creatures would not come to life and let her through. As she took steps farther and farther into the temple she noticed a glow at the end of the hall. Curiously, Avi walked towards it. She noticed that it was a fire, and sitting behind it was Bryon, the leader and founder of the Number Hunters Guild.

"You!" Avi cried out.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. "You're really hard to keep up with, Summoner. I knew there was something special about you when we first met at the inn. Those Galaxy-Eyes Dragons once belonged to one of the most powerful queens in Termnnia. Evangelia the Star Queen. Not just anyone can get a hold of those cards. At first, I figured princess, baroness, dame. Hell, maybe even a queen. But a Summoner of Dragons? Now, color me surprised. And surprised I was when I heard about a hefty bounty that King Forrest has placed on your head."

"He knows I'm here?" Avi gasped.

"Yeah, he was quite shocked when I told him."

"How could you!?" Avi shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put me in?"

"Not greater than the danger you're in now!" shouted Bryon after he drew a jeweled dagger with a powerful enchantment that could suck out the life force of the user's foe and heal the wielder. "I was hoping King Forrest and his men would have found you by now, but they're so slow and preoccupied with their campaign with Elleria and Akuuda. Whatever, you're here and I'm here. Now, give me your Number Cards now! You have no idea of the power that will be unlocked when they are all found!"

"You're exactly right," said Avi. "You have no idea! Sometimes it's best to leave some legends alone. Maybe the cards were scattered for a reason."

"Bah, I hate it when fools like you always fear power and treasure!" shouted Bryon. "The magic they contain could be enough to make one more powerful than the High King!"

"Then it's good reason they're scattered and lost," said Avi. "You're still young, Bryon. Put this quest behind you and live your life. You'll never find them all. Not even with a thousand lifetimes."

"I don't want to get lectured by you, Summoner. If you're not going to give them to me, then perhaps the only way to get them is to duel you. As a Termnnian, you must accept my challenge!"

"So be it," Avi said, morphing her bracelet into a D-Pad. The holographic blade came out."

"Nice D-Pad," said Bryon. "Pales in comparison to mine. I got it tricked out with gold and all the gems I could find. Now let's duel!"

**LP 8000**

"I'll go first," said Bryon. "Yeah, check out my sleeves, too!" he said, showing off his gold sleeves with filigree design on the back. "I set a monster in defense mode. Okay, Summoner, you go. Remember, your dragons are a stake here."

"Oh, I'll beat you all right," said Avi. "Draw! I play the Spell, Photon Sanctuary, which allows me to Special Summon two Photon Tokens to the field (**ATK/2000 DEF/0 LV 4**). And now I tribute them to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (**ATK/3000 DEF/2500 LV 8**)

"On your first turn!?" Bryon yelped and stepped back, shocked that Avi was able to call her Galaxy-Eyes so quickly. He stared in awe of the colorful monster. It's glowing blue body illuminated the room. But, the creature was not going to stay long.

Avi continued with her turn. "Because I have a Level 8 monster on the field, I can summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon!" (**ATK/800 DEF/800 LV 8)** Another dragon flew out from a swirling purple vortex and joined Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. It was very insect-like with a body of gray with green tips on its sharp appendages. "Next I activate, Galaxy Expedition and bring another Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the field. Now I'll Overlay my three dragons to Xyz Summon. Come forth and lend me your strength, mighty beast of the Void! Unleash thy fury on my foolish foe! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

**ATK/4500 DEF/3000**

**Rank 8**

Bryon ran a Chronomaly deck, and he did so poorly. For two turns, Avi devastated the boy's defenses with her Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. A few turns later, Avi used Melody of Awakening Dragon, discarding her Galaxy Tyranno to add her third, and final, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to her hand. She then used a Spell called Photon Stream of Destruction, destroying Bryon's face-down defense monster and attacked him directly for 4500, reducing his Life Points by more than half. He was knocked back by half a yard and he rolled to a stop.

**Avi-8000 LP**

**Bryon-3500 LP**

He drew and played the field spell, Chronomaly City Babylon, and before long, he had a defensive wall of three face-down monsters in defense. But Avi didn't care. Defensive was all the boy could do with her Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on the field.

"Draw!" she said, announcing her turn. She set a card face-down, summoned a Galaxy Wizard in defense, and attacked one of the monsters before ending her turn.

Bryon could do nothing and set a monster to end his turn. He prayed for some way to get out of this mess. But there wasn't any way to escape the ferocity of the Galaxy-Eyes monsters. The final turns of the game began. She played Pot of Greed which allowed her to draw two cards. One of them was a Swarzschild Limit Dragon (**LV 8**) which she Special Summoned immediately. She then Flip Summoned her Galaxy Wizard and used its effect to raise the level to 8. Following the monster's effect, Avi played Galaxy Expedition to Special Summon her Galaxy Knight (**LV 8**).

"You want to see my Number Cards!" Avi shouted. "Well, here they are you little brat! I overlay my Swarzschild Limit Dragon and Galaxy Wizard to Xyz Summon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! And then I will rank him up to Xyz Summon, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon! (**ATK/4000 DEF/3500 Rank 8**) Now I'll use his effect, and remove Prime Photon Dragon as the Xyz Material to destroy your face-down card.

Poor, Bryon. He lost his Mirror Force, which would have aided him greatly. Avi wasn't finished punishing him yet.

"Next I use my face-down card Xyz Reborn to bring back my Prime Photon Dragon!" Avi shouted.

Bryon at this point was begging for mercy. But his whimpers fell on deaf ears. Avi wanted to teach this boy a lesson he would never forget. After she attacked all three of his defense monsters and left his field bare, she ended her turn, giving him one more play to come back. Using his Babylon field card, he was able to summon to monsters at the defensive before ending his turn.

Avi's turn. "Draw!" she shouted and played Graceful Charity. She drew three cards and discarded two, one of which was her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. She summoned a Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon and used it as a tribute to Special Summon the Galaxy-Eyes Dragon she discarded. It was now time to introduce Bryon to her second Number Card. She Overlayed her Galaxy Wizard and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Xyz Summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (**ATK/3000 DEF/2500 Rank 8**).

Bryon went to his knees and stared at all four of her massive dragons. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon stared at him, snarling, growling, bellowing. It felt like an eternity for the boy as all of the beasts decimated his last defensive line and took on his Life Points ending the game.

The multiple blasts from the dragons caused the poor boy to faint. Avi picked him up and sat him against a pillar. She put a blanket over him as her dragons watched. She turned to look at them and bowed. They roared one final time as if thanking her before they vanished. As soon as they did, a powerful, spine-tingling voice bellowed from inside the temple. Avi shivered with fright as a fierce wind blew from down the tunnels.

She mustered her courage and charged into the darkness. She dashed through a tunnel that led into a grand chamber lit by sunlight that came through an oculus in the rotunda above. Avi had a loss for words at the sight of the chamber. Statues of ancient Norman knights lined around the base of the rotunda carrying mirrors shaped into swords which reflected the sun's light and adding more light to the chamber. Bridges and platforms of green marble veined with gold were neatly rowed in a beautiful lake below where towering waterfalls fell from the mouths of Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Avi got on her knees and prayed to the dragon goddess for luck. She got up and kept a firm grip on the hilt of her sword. She stopped for a moment to ask the goddess to bless the High Priest who gave her so many tools to keep her safe and successful on her adventures. She reached into the big pouch strapped to her right thigh and took out one last gift she received from the priestesses of the temple, who became such good friends to her. A crystal.

Avi blew into it. The crystal started to glow brighter than any torch. She squinted to shield her eyes from the flash but quickly grew used to the warm, radiant light. She proceeded to follow the bridges over the lake. So far, it was very uneventful. She started to grow calm and felt there was nothing to worry about in this place. It was so calm and peaceful in here. The bridges led her down to what looked like an arena with a floor of painted glass illuminated by a bright light beneath it. Across the arena was a path lit with torches that led to a dragon's mouth where the dragon who slept here awaited her.

"This was too easy," Avi said.

Upon saying that, a shadow swooped over her. She ducked, feeling a cold breeze blow over her. She heard the flapping of wings. She looked up and saw what looked like a flying humanoid soaring around the rotunda. She couldn't believe it. She had seen that creature before. The dragon-shaped helmet revealed a feminine face. She wore a chestplate of yellow leather made of dragon skin and green pauldrons over a blue shirt and black trousers bloused into brown boots with green knee guards. She had dragon-like wings on her back and carried two jagged swords. Avi drew her own sword and prepared herself. Oh, yes. She knew the game of Duel Monsters well enough to know who this monster was.

**Dragoness the Wicked Knight**

**ATK/1200 DEF/900**

"Ya!" Avi cried out, attempting to slash Dragoness across the chest.

"Hooo!" Dragoness grunted, almost in a tease as she dodged the attack. She attempted to slash Avi across the back, but Avi rolled out of the way just before the cursed swords could touch.

Avi felt the stone around her neck glowing. She could feel a power surge through her and heard a voice that told her to trust it. It was no Arvas, that's for sure. Avi tried to summon him for aid, but he did not answer her. She was alone in mortal combat with the Wicked Knight. Dragoness held out her swords and spun until she looked like a tornado. The swords wooshed and whistled as they slashed through the air. Avi used her magical sword to dodge the attacks. She was quite shocked, wondering how in the world was she able to perform such a feat.

The swordsman the High Priest had summoned trained her well. Avi jumped to the right and rolled to safety. She held out her palm until a red glyph spun over it. "FIRE!" she shouted. A fireball launched from the glyph and into the twister. The flames were sucked into it and then they engulfed the knight. She screamed in agony and stopped spinning. She knelt on the ground, her body glowing with embers and steam billowing into the air.

Avi saw her chance and charged for it. Dragoness was stunted, but not weakened. She saw Avi running towards her and soared back into the air where she assaulted Avi with aerial attacks. She slashed, clawed, and even tried to kick her. Dragoness missed but saw her chance as Avi tried to spin out of the way. WHACK! She punted Avi in the back. Avi howled in pain as she was launched across the field of painted glass. She smacked on the ground and rolled to a stop. She tried to get up, but the wind was knocked out of her. The stone glowed frantically. Avi gasped, feeling her injury be healed.

Dragoness saw this at once. She knew the stone around Avi's neck was giving her strange powers. Throughout their fight, she tried to take the stone from Avi. But Avi would not allow this. She knew if the stone was taken from her, it would mean certain death. Dragoness screeched as she rocketed towards Avi with great speed. Avi backflipped - mid-flip she wondered how she did that - dodging the attempted theft. As she got back to her feet, she used the momentum to perform a mighty swing that slashed Dragoness in the arm. Dragonness screamed and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop.

"Why are you doing this?" Avi shouted. "I have to find the dragon so I can help the king."

Dragoness did not listen. Someone placed her here to guard the sleeping dragon with her life. And she would obey that order, even if it meant having to kill the Summoner of Dragons. Dragoness raised her legs up, kicking herself back up to her feet. She was mad now. Avi had drawn her blood. She took a deep breath. Avi saw the hellish-red glow inside Dragoness' puffed cheeks. Avi rolled out of the way in time to avoid the jet of red-hot flames that shot out of Dragoness' mouth.

Dragoness flew back up into the air as she continued to breathe fire, dousing the almost half of the field in flames. The flaming jet neared Avi. She held out her palm and cast a spell that created a barrier in the form of an arcane circle that not only blocked the attack but put out the flames with a huge gust of wind that sent Dragoness flying backward, tumbling head over heels through the air. She held out her wings, braking to a stop.

She stared at Avi poisonously, wondering what it was going to take to bring the girl down. Meanwhile, Avi was wondering the same thing. Dragoness blew fire on her swords to make awesome flaming weapons. She posed with them dramatically and flew towards Avi, who pirouetted out of the way. Avi saw her chance and slashed Dragoness in the back with her sword. Dragoness yelped. She flapped her wings and flew over the field again. She held out her palms and launched fireballs down at Avi. Avi dodged a few as best she could, but one exploded next to her, burning her legs and right arm. Avi sobbed. The pain was horrid. She saw her flesh blistering and black.

Dragoness chuckled cruelly and flew back to the field to finish the job. Her overconfidence cost her dearly. As soon as she got close to Avi, it was over. She grabbed Avi by the air to lift her head up so she could expose her neck to find the right place to decapitate her. Avi, with all her might, fought through her agony and pushed herself up from the ground with her sword in hand.

Her flesh wailed, begging her not to move; for it had not recovered from the burns - but her will to survive and win this fight was stronger than the pain, which she endured just enough to jab her sword into Dragoness' stomach. The Wicked Knight gasped - she then gurgled purple blood. Her body was engulfed in blue flames - then she turned to ash, leaving Avi all alone in the temple.

Avi slumped on the ground and sobbed. She was sore, exhausted, and in agony. The stone was glowing.

_Avi...Avi...Please. Get up. _

"Arvas?" Avi mumbled. "Where were you?"

"This was not my fight. In order to find the dragons you seek, there are going to be trials you must undergo to see if you are worthy of their power. You won the fight, love. You did it. Now go into the next chamber and claim your prize. The Sanctity of Dragons awaits you."

"I hurt, Arvas. I...I can't move."

"Pain is weakness leaving the body, Avi. You will become stronger for this. I know you will. You will become someone worthy of your gift. Now go. Get up."

So she did. It took a great effort on her part, though. She fell a few times. Eventually, she managed to gather enough strength to limp toward the dragon's mouth ahead. She entered an atrium with a beautiful lake glowing blue with bioluminescent flowers and trees that gave off a heavenly ringing sound. Avi whimpered and dumped her sword and other gear to the ground. She heard something. Wingbeats. Powerful wingbeats. Strong enough to make fluster the trees and cause them to sway and jingle even frantically.

"You are hurt," a thundering voice said to her.

Avi looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. There was nothing. Not even the wingbeats could be heard again. All was still. Perhaps the owner of the wings had landed somewhere and was watching her.

"Do you wish for your pain to go?" the voice asked.

Avi, too frightened to say anything, just nodded her head.

"Take a bath in my lake," the voice said calmly. "Rest."

Avi bit her lip and chewed on it. She stared at the water. While it did look refreshing, she found the glowing flora very odd. Was it safe? Was this just another test? What if she went into the water and failed the test? Would the voice reveal itself and kill her?

"Well?" the voice said. "Do you wish for your pain to heal? Or are you going to endure your burns?"

The voice was right. Even though she was awed by the beauty of this lake and the gardens around it, and frightened of the voice, she was still in terrible pain. She saw her skin blistering off her thighs and her forearms were black. She looked and the water again and gave in. Carefully, she undressed and laid her clothing and gear in a pile beside a rock glowing with blue moss.

She stood by the water's edge, searching for the voice. There was no sign that anyone was here. She looked up at the stone rotunda with crenellations. There was not so much as a bird sitting up there. A gentle breeze came from the trees and caressed her. It was cool and very refreshing and for a moment, she had forgotten about her pain. When the breeze was gone, her wounds started to sting again.

Avi let out a timid sigh and tapped the water with her toe. It was cold. The ripples she created when she touched the glassy surface had a neon blue glow to them as well. She took a deep breath and slowly waded into the water. She grimaced for a moment as she got used to the coolness of the water. She made it deep enough for her waist to be underwater. She noticed something. The stinging on her legs was gone. She felt nothing. She looked for a place to sit. A boulder by the water's edge looked like just the place. She sat down against it and raised her leg.

She gasped in wonder and delight. The burns were gone. The skin that was burned off, dripped away and left behind a layer of soft, smooth, flesh as pure as a newborn's. Avi dipped her arms in the water. She moaned in pleasure as the briskness of the lake, and whatever magical healing properties it had, soothed the painful burns. The seared flesh melted away like wax and, just like her leg, left behind a soft layer of new skin. She was good as new. She felt her spirits lift as well. The water healed her both physically and mentally. She laughed and splashed herself with more water before eventually diving in and swimming underneath the surface. She saw glowing seaweeds and mushrooms and even bubbles all around her.

Avi swam back up to the surface, rearing her head up and tossing her hair back. She drank the water. It was the sweetest, cleanest, water she had ever tasted. She cupped her hands together and slurped some more until her thirst was quenched.

She laughed and fell backward so she could float in the water and stare at the architecture above. There she lay, and she fell asleep for a minute but to her, it felt like she had a good night's sleep. She swam to a nearby waterfall and showered underneath so she could bless her weary body with the magical water for an even longer amount of time.

She felt like she could swim in the lake forever. The water seemed to have washed all her worries, her fears, and all her cares away. She sniffed the air and picked up a wonderful scent like a thousand sweet-smelling flowers blooming at once. She looked around and found the sweet-smelling flowers hanging on what looked like a willow tree that stood by the pool where waterfall poured. Avi picked as many as she could and rubbed them all over her skin so she could smell just like them. She washed over and over again, smiling and laughing in delight.

She dove back into the lake to swim underwater some more. There, underneath the surface, she twirled and flipped and tumbled gracefully, pretending to be a beautiful mermaid. When she rose back up for air, she sighed and rubbed her arms. The wingbeats returned followed by a loud crash on the hill overlooking the lake. Avi gasped. A colossal golden dragon landed on the hill.

His red membranous wings, outlined along with the fingers with fiery red neon, stretched far across the lake. His tail seemed boneless, for it spiraled behind him like a whip in the wind. It was capped with a sharp spike, which could be used as a weapon. He had four horns adorning his head like a crown. They were colored black and decorated with gold ornaments. The two horns closest to the jaw had long jeweled chains dangling from them.

His belly was blocked with rows of abdominal muscles and the center of his chest looked like the opening of a volcano.

**Sanctity of Dragon**

**ATK/3000 **

**LINK-5**

Avi bowed. "M-m-my, My Lord."

The dragon chuckled and sat down on his perch. "I am not a Lord, Lady Avi. Therefore, you shall not address me as such. You have passed the test the ancients have placed here thousands and thousands of years ago. You have braved many obstacles to get to me, so I am told. But I still wonder if you could possibly be the one to summon me."

Avi's stone started to glow. From it emerged Arvas, spreading his mighty wings and showering the lake with a rain of light. "Brother!" he said loudly. Avi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her dragon in wonder, still finding it hard to fathom that he was hers. "Brother, listen to me. I sense much doubt in you. I can almost read your disappointment in seeing this girl. Is she not what you expected?"

"No," Sanctity of Dragon said with a yawn. "She is not. You say you see doubt in me. Well, I can sense a great doubt in her heart that rivals mine tenfold. Despite all she has accomplished to come here - despite all she has seen and learned, she still doubts herself. I cannot allow myself to be summoned by someone like her."

Avi felt a great deal disappointed when she heard him say that. She tried her best to muster the right words, but they just couldn't come out. Sanctity of Dragon was right. She did harbor much doubt in herself. Even fear. Even though she conquered the Wicked Knight, she did so with barely any life in her. She looked at Sanctity of Dragon's bright, red eyes. Even though it was for but a second, her soul seemed burned by his disappointment. She looked away in shame.

"Brother," Arvas pleaded. "She has suffered so much to be here. The least you can do is give her a chance."

"A chance?" Sanctity of Dragon said, almost in a laugh. "How can I give her a chance when she cannot even give herself or this quest a chance. I felt it the moment she stepped into my lake. I could feel her urge to go home. To go back to the simple life. To go back to being a wench."

"You know about that?" Avi asked timidly.

Sanctity of Dragon laughed. "Ha! The moment you were destined to locate us by our holy mother, you were connected to us. Believe me, even the dragons that await you know of your previous endeavors."

"Really?" Avi groaned. She sunk into the water, grumbling until her lips were submerged and bubbles boiled under her nose.

"That's in the past now," Arvas pressed on. "She is more than that now. She is the one Mother Safaani has chosen. She's the one - why do you not see that?"

"I told you before," Sanctity of Dragon answered, leaning his head closer to get a good look at Avi. "There is great fear in her. She has a heart full of shame. You may be weak enough to give these humans chance after chance, Arvas, but not I. My power is only for great warriors. Not scared little mice."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Avi said, standing up.

She was called a little mouse all her life. By her father, her mother, her brother and his friends, Ser Godfrey, the townsfolk even - but being called that by monsters who were ordered by the dragon goddess to obey her - that was the last straw.

"I am worthy of your power! I have conquered the darkness in Arvas' resting place. I acquired that legendary stone which is the key to unlocking your brethren from sleep and summoning them at my will. I have traveled through enemy territory to get here. I was chased by foes at every corner. I stepped foot into this goddess-forsaken temple and battled a wicked knight just for the hope of meeting you."

She stopped and breathed before she collected herself for the next portion of her rant.

"You are right, Sanctity of Dragon. There is a lot of fear in me. Even with all the power I've acquired. All the friends I've made - "

She looked back at Arvas and smiled.

"I still feel fear in my heart. But you know something. With each adventure I go on, it dwindles. I found the courage to walk in here and brave the challenge that awaited me. Even though I barely survived, I won. No. I do not want to go through something like that again - and I know there are going to be worse challenges along the way, but I will face them. To prove that not only am I capable of being the Summoner of Dragons, but to prove all those who humiliated me, harmed me and abused me wrong. I can take care of myself. I am stronger than them. And at this very moment, I am. Look! I have a dragon standing behind me and right now I look at one in the face! That alone is something neither of them can ever do. They'll run away at the mere sound of your wingbeats let alone stand up to two of them. But not I. Here I stand. Ready to prove the world that this little mouse has some bite in her. And I will not hesitate to prove you wrong either!"

Sanctity of Dragons nodded. "Impressive," he said. "Very Impressive. Your determination has shadowed that doubt, but it is just a mere drop of water on a burning fire. We shall see if you are ready to use me. But I will go with you nonetheless; for my mother has instructed me so. But just because she has, does not force me to stay with you in the event that you will most likely disappoint me. If I see you unworthy of my gifts, I will fly away from you and return to this place until Mother can find a Summoner worthy to call my name. Am I clear?"

"That won't be happening anytime soon," Avi assured him. It won't!"

"Then I am all yours, My Lady," Sanctity of Dragons said, bowing.

* * *

**Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

"Lookie! Lookie!" cried Santigo, hopping up and down Ser Gerhalos' shoulder. "There they are! I told you I'd find the way." He pointed to the temple where Yusei and Jack were leaning against their Duel Runners waiting for Avi to come out - if she was coming out at all. "You see, my friends?" Santiago continued to boast. "You see? I told you we would find them." He looked at Akiza and Luna. He licked his paw and slid it down his head, folding his ears back to make them look slick. "See, my dears. I told you they would be up this way. No one should ever doubt the innate sense of direction of the great thief, Santiago de..."

Ser Gerhalos snorted disdainfully and bumped his shoulder up to make Santiago lose his balance. "When last I checked," he said, shutting up the little Meowri. "It was Aki's GPS that helped us find the temple."

"Well, I helped," Santiago added quietly, to which Ser Gerhalos rolled his eyes. He heard a distant rumbling in the distance.

"Oh, no," Luna grumbled. "Santiago, you didn't!"

"What?" yelled Ser Gerhalos. "What? What did he do? Did you spread the word about this?"

Santiago laughed. "Well, when they asked me at the tavern what my profession was, I said: Guardian. When the folks asked 'Guardian to who?' I replied with the Guardian and Champion of Lady Avi the Summoner of Dragons. Naturally, nobody in town believed Avi is the Summoner of Dragons. So, I made a bet with the lot of them. Well...a great deal more than a lot if you don't me saying."

"How could you?" Luna cried, scratching both sides of her head. "You...you told everyone in town about Lady Avi just so you could win bets?"

"Why you..." shouted Ser Gerhalos, trying to reach for the Meowri and grab him. But he was too fast.

"Now, now, now," said Santiago. "It's fine! It's fine! These people are on our side. They want to see the Summoner and they support her, too. After all, Master Yugi's castle is just down that way in the Storm Coasts. And they are all supporters of Prince Yuri's succession to the throne, too."

"I don't care if they have their lips firmly planted on their asses," Ser Gerhalos growled. "Lady Avi is not to garner any kind of fame. This is Emboldor. There are many here who support the Dragonheart Party."

"But they don't in this place," Santiago tried to assure him while dodging his large paws. "Please, Ser Gerhalos, these people are friends to Avi. Whoa!" His swiped his tail away before Ser Gerhalos caught it. "They already know of her coming. Master Yugi and his friends already speak highly of her. There are a group of travelers there who were looking for her."

Ser Gerhalos stopped. He looked at the two girls. "Is what he says true?"

"Yes," Akiza replied as Santiago jumped from Ser Gerhalos' shoulder to hers. "At the tavern, there were these two mages and a swordsman with a modern look to him. I would have told you sooner had it not been for this loudmouth, but this warrior had a dragon with him."

"A dragon?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. A True Dragon of all things. They've been sent by Lady Mai who's at Yugi's castle in the Storm Coasts and are under orders to accompany her."

Ser Gerhalos rubbed his chin. He heard the crowd coming closer. "So, Avi's got her first companions, I see. Well, two mages and a warrior would sure make the journey a lot easier for me. And no doubt make better company than this fool."

"Oy!" said Santiago.

The people now gathered at the entrance of the temple. Some of them were holding banners. The baker had arrived with a freshly made cake flickering with candles and decorated with sugar flowers and white icing trimmed with green. They heard loud roars coming from the cave and backed away screaming. Some children began to wail and embrace their parents, screaming to go back to the village. Avi walked out of the temple entrance at last - her dragon stone was glowing in radiant light. From the sky swooped her two dragons. Arvas the Ancient Dragon and now Sanctity of Dragon. The townsfolk cheered. They threw rice and confetti into the air and waved their banners. Avi's cheeks flushed

"Behold!" Akiza shouted before kneeling. "Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. The Summoner of Dragons!"


	15. Guardians

**Avi**

* * *

Citrus Island. A garden paradise on the farthest reaches of Southern Termnnia. Thanks to the wayshrines, Avi nor her group had to worry about traveling to them by foot, save for Constantine who had to travel with his dragon, who could not fit.

The modern culture of Domino had found its place here. Tall buildings and luxury hotels and towers dotted the coastline with green mountains looming behind them. The blissful waters of the Singing Sea crashed against the white sand beaches were bathers from all corners of the world came to relax and escape the stress of their homes.

Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda came dancing out of her room to the song _Beyond the Sea_ by Bobby Darin which played loudly on the stereo of her hotel room suite. She had never heard music before, let alone Earth music due to living her life with Western culture. Her maidens watched her twirl on the atrium of her room while they drew her a hot bath in the bathing house across the hall. It had been many weeks since she escaped from Naralia, and the clutches of King Forrest and the Church. To keep her safe, Yami had Avi sent to the island paradise to relax until further notice.

Ever since coming to the island, she had been treated as a guest of honor by the Temple of Saafani. She had become their oracle and would parade out of the temple in white robes with a white veil while holding up a golden scepter. Thousands flocked to the streets, pushing and shoving just to see her for a second. Her room was being littered with gifts from fruit baskets, dresses, purses full of Chips, and Duel Monster cards.

Many knew she would be safe here. Safe from the Church and the Number Hunters Guild until she could rest and recover for her journey, and train with a master summoner said to reside in the mountains of one of the islands far away. She was told she would spend money months there training, but so long as she had her companions here and Ser Gerhalos, she felt she could take on anything.

When she walked out of the balcony to breathe in the fresh morning air, she was greeted by thunderous applause from below. Avi gasped and then laughed upon seeing the crowd of hundreds outside the walls of the castle lent to her by Mai, who used it as a summer home from time to time.

Magicians cast colorful spells which exploded like firecrackers. Children begged for their fathers to put them on their shoulders so they could the Summoner of Dragons at the balcony, even it was just a glimpse of her gleaming white nightgown.

Avi waved at the spectators below. They all shouted for her to summoner her dragons even it was just for a second.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," Phoenix said. She squeezed minty paste on her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth over a golden sink with faucets shaped like fish heads.

"She's Termnnia's new celebrity," Trish said, brushing her reddish-orange hair over the sink beside Phoenix's. "I think she's even outshined, Prince Yuri."

"Celebrity?" Avi said, blowing kisses at the crowd for the sake of showmanship. A few knights in painted armor held up bouquets of roses and other exotic flowers, hoping to get her attention. "Don't be silly. I'm not a celebrity."

Phoenix chuckled, jerking her toothbrush behind her. "You got to love her modesty," she said. She spat into the sink. "The first Dragon Summoner in thousands of years, and she thinks she's no celebrity. Avi, I love you."

"I wish for no fame," Avi said, looking back at her two new Guardians. "And there is no way I can more important than Prince Yuri. I have dragons. But he...he had Gods."

The doors to Avi's chambers slowly opened. The hinges creaking. Akiza walked in holding her helmet under her arm. She bowed as Avi turned and walked away from the balcony. She closed the thin white drapes behind her. "Dame Akiza," she said. "Good morning."

Akiza went on one knee. "Good morning, My Lady." She got back up. "Sleep well?"

"The best sleep I've had in years," Avi said, stretching. "I take it you and the others will be leaving us?"

"So we must," Akiza said with a nod. "We cannot linger, I'm afraid. Lady Mai and Master Yugi paid us to get you out of the mountains safely. And we did. Our mission, though brief, is complete. As you know, this is Lady Mai's summer home. She said you could stay as long as you like. But keep an eye out. I'm sure it's not the last you've heard of the Number Hunters Guild."

"We can deal with them ourselves," said Phoenix. She opened her palm and conjured a fireball. "I'd like to see them get within an inch of Lady Avi."

"Oh, indeed," said Akiza. "And you've got Constantine now. The fellow with the dragon, correct?"

"Yes, yes, you are," Trish said, spraying a sweet-smelling perfume on her hair. "He's a skilled warrior with a powerful bond to his dragon, but he's a womanizer. A very bad one at that. You'd best keep both eyes open, Lady Avi. One for our enemies, and another for Constantine's hand; it has a mind of its own. I felt it on my rump once in a while as we journeyed here from Thara. The only reason I haven't burned him to cinders is A) Lady Mai of House Valentine wanted me to find him. B) I may be a skilled pyromancer, but I cannot hold my own against a full-grown dragon born from shadow. He's an Infernal Dragon, and Goddesses have mercy on your soul if you piss one of those off. They will never stop hunting you if you have wronged them. You will never sleep. You will never stop running. If I killed Constantine, his dragon would be on my beautiful ass like a witch's curse. And Avi, you better hope we don't find one of those on our travels."

"Oh, yes, you don't," laughed Akiza. "I recall us going into the Bullhorn Bog where a hag was hiding and terrorizing the local village. Ser Yusei tried to get the drop on her, but she was too quick for him. Turned him into a frog just as he was about to swing his sword and cut off her head."

"Oh, dear!" Avi cried out. "What happened? How did you turn him back into a human?"

"I gave him a kiss," Akiza said with a wink.

Avi smiled. "I see. Are you two..."

"No, that was a joke," Akiza replied with another laugh. "We found him some help later on in a nearby town. But for you, I'd say she'd cast a spell on you to get rid of all your beauty."

"My beauty?"

"Yes," said Trish. "Witches are foul, spiteful creatures. If they think you've got more looks than they do, they get rid of it in a snap. You'd look so hideous, even your dragons will refuse to let you summon them."

"Do not frighten the poor girl!" Arvas shouted from within the stone around Avi's neck. "Lay off her, if you please."

"Oh, yes, sir!" said Trish. She gasped, slapping her hand against her cheek. "Oh, wow! I never thought anything like this would happen. I'm talking to a dragon! How crazy is that?"

"I still find it hard to believe?" Phoenix said, walking towards Avi. She leaned forward, invading Avi's personal space to inspect the beautiful stone. "How is this accomplished? Why was this stone made for? Could it be one of the thirteen stones used by the Seven Golden Kings?"

"That is none of your concern!" Arvas snapped at her. "There are some things in this world better left unstudied. You stick your nose in too deep, and you will find things you'll regret uncovering."

Phoenix stood back up. "Touchy, touchy."

"Nonetheless, it was a pretty funny experience. Well, I best be off on my journey back east. Avi, do take care of yourself, please. These are dangerous times, and the roads are filled with many dangers."

"I will don't worry. And please, thank Ser Yusei and Ser Jack for helping me escape the clutches of the Number Hunters Guild and for introducing me to their dragons. I heard yours was quite beautiful. Perhaps I could see it one day."

"Perhaps," Akiza said, taking Avi's hand and kissing it. "Take care. _Eoveth_."

"_Eoveth_," Avi said, saying farewell in Norman.

Akiza turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"I haven't gotten to know Constantine very well," said Avi. "Ser Gerhalos kept him away from me all too well during the banquet last night."

Trish shrugged. "Well, as I said, he's a womanizer. Constantine was more interested in bedding you than guarding you. I don't know about the rest of you, but Ser Gerhalos looks like a Leogai who can smell lust a mile away."

"Oh, he can," said Avi. "It's thanks to him that I was able to escape a most horrible marriage. Well, actually, my Galaxy-Eyes Dragons did the work, but he gave me the courage to stand up to my enemies. I think I feel a little braver now. Especially after what I went through to get Arvas and Sanctity of Dragon."

"Those were only small tests compared to what you have to face next time," said Phoenix. "I wish I could journey with you forever, but I must leave you once we reach Elleria."

"Elleria?"

"The Ebony Kingdom," said Trish, pulling on both ends of the towel that hung over her neck. "They've run into a problem up there. You've heard of King Forrest, correct?"

"Many times," Avi answered, sitting on a red couch. "He's supposed to be a radical Yeyunist, hell-bent on conquering all of Termnnia and making Yeyunism the only religion. No matter what the cost. I promise you, I will stop him."

"Lunch is almost ready, My Lady," one of maids said. "And the water is just about cool enough for you."

"All right," Avi said making another twirl, "be there in a minute."

She went stare at the wonderful scenery from her balcony with a bright smile on her face. A plane flew overhead with a banner advertising a tournament taking place at a restaurant in town. She closed her silver eyes and sniffed the fresh air of the morning. Her golden hair fluttered in the oceanic breeze. She wore a short, slim, white dress. Her pendant jingled with each movement.

"Avi," called Ser Gerhalos. "Another package has come for you," he said, holding a white box.

Avi walked to her knight and took it from him. She opened it and showed him her new white dress adorned with tiny diamonds and silk flowers. She held it close to herself and looked at it in the mirror.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. "It's the dress from the mannequin I saw in the clothing shop's window. I'm going to use it during my adventure."

"You used up all of our gold buying that," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh gave us enough gold to live well during our time here," said Avi, setting down the dress on a couch. Her slippers squeaked on the black and white tiled floor. "Don't worry."

Ser Gerhalos gave a heavy sigh. He walked towards her, his chainmail clinking with each step. He picked up the dress which looked like a bridal gown for a wedding.

"It's good fabric," he said.

"Isn't it something?" said Avi, giving her knight a look full of wonder. "Cost me a hundred gold stars."

"By the Goddesses, Avi!" said Ser Gerhalos, shooting her a nasty look with his black-gold eyes. "That's a lot of money."

"Yes, but I was treated by the Lord of the Islands," she assured him. "He gave me the gold to purchase the dress. And some new armor for you."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He beat his chest. "This is good, sturdy steel."

"It was good sturdy steel, Ser Gerhalos, now it's a bucket of rust."

"Bah," said Ser Gerhalos. "If you insist."

"We're going to be meeting the royal family of Domino. You need to look your best, especially today. I'm going to be visited by someone very special."

"Your bath is ready, My Lady," said another maid.

"If you'll excuse me, Ser Gerhalos."

"Who is this guest of yours?" the knight-champion asked.

"All right you," said a maid, getting a broom. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Avi couldn't help but get a laugh as the big beast knight was forced out by an army of pretty handmaidens.

"All right! All right!" he shouted. "I get the point!"

When he was gone, Avi went to the bathing house and beheld a pool with dark blue water surrounded by an aquatic garden with an indoor river, grotto, and waterfall coming down from the stone walls.

A maid slipped her dress over her head and led her into the pool so as to wash her.

"Summoner of Dragons," a maid said, rubbing a sponge on Avi's arm. "You must be very honored to bear such a title."

"Aye," said another maid. "Dragon Summoners were thought to be long gone since the departure of the True Dragons after the Battle of Flames and Tears."

"Truly the Church's most heinous crime," said Avi. A pretty Elvish maid beside her stripped down to go into the water and massage her legs. "The True Dragons were what kept the Orcs out of our lands. After Saafani called them home, she left our fate to them."

"She was a real bitch for doing that," said a maid with green hair. "My mother and father had to live in fear for many years under the rule of Anubis."

"Well you can't blame her, dear," said the maid washing Avi's arm. "Dragons are her children, and the most precious gift given to Termnnia aside from the Divine Beasts and the High King. To see them, and the Dragon Summoners, slaughtered by the people they swore to protect broke her heart."

"So why does she suddenly grace us with a Summoner after all this time?" asked another maid.

"Mayhaps it had something to do with the song in the sky."

"You're out of your mind, Saki. That song was the announcement of Prince Daveed Wallcroft, the Slayer of Anubis. Goddesses bless his name."

"I thought he was of House Delgado," said Avi. "Was his father not Gabriel the heir to the Fossil Throne of Feldia?"

"That may be so," said Saki, "but House Delgado is a very stubborn and selfish House. Gabriel had Daveed out of adultery with the Celtra woman, Luthia. If I remember correctly, he was supposed to marry Princess Hannah of House Knox, daughter of Gerald the King of the Arctic."

"So what happened?" Avi asked.

Another maid began to wash Avi's long hair.

"The beauty of the Celtra must have gotten to him," said Saki. "Because he instead fell in love with her at the School of Kings and married her before they fled to Emboldor to live with Master Yu-Gi-Oh and the High King after they had defeated the Dragonhearts with their rebellion. The Delgados were not pleased and declared their son a bastard."

"Hah!" said Avi. "And I suppose they're regretting that decision now, aren't they?"

"Oh, that they are," said Saki. "After High King Antar, Rest his Soul, adopted him and declared him the new heir to the Diamond Throne, they did all they could to bring him back. But these are the words of Master Yu-Gi-Oh, and I quote."

They all went silent to hear what Saki was going to say.

"Fuck off!"

A round of laughter and clapping.

"Serves them right," said Avi. "They wanted him back for power, not for love. They got what they deserved."

After Avi was done with her bath, she put on her new dress and went to the dining hall where Ser Gerhalos and her special guest were waiting.

"Seto Kaiba!" said Avi.

"Summoner," Kaiba said, getting up from his seat.

He kissed Avi's hand before they sat down to eat.

"To what does My Lady owe the pleasure of Seto Kaiba's visit?" Ser Gerhalos asked, standing over Avi while she sipped the broth of her soup out of a golden spoon.

Kaiba took a sip of wine. "I understand you will be going on a quest to search for the ancient temples of Saafani to acquire more of the True Dragons."

"I am, sir," said Avi.

"Tell me, did you find this?" Kaiba wiped his chin with a burgundy handkerchief before sliding her a photo of an ancient Celtran carving.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" said Ser Gerhalos. "Can't say that we have. Avi has a special power that can let her hear the cries of every dragon sleeping in Termnnia. She heard no music from such a beast."

"Damn," said Kaiba, settling back down. "I guess you are not who I'm looking for after all."

* * *

Kaiba and Avi went to walk off their lunch at the gardens of the hotel. Ser Gerhalos trailed behind them. Over the trees, they could hear the waves and seagulls.

"I am looking for a protege," said Kaiba, "An heir, if you will, to take control of the Blue-Eyes should the day come that I leave this world. I would have given them to my brother Mokuba, but the Blue-Eyes almost killed him when he tried to summon them."

"Oh dear!" said Avi. "They are very picky dragons, aren't they?"

"They are," said Kaiba. "I have been having dreams concerning them."

"About what?" Avi asked, picking a peach out of the lowest branch of a tree.

"I see...a woman. An Eldori woman with long white hair and glowing blue-eyes. I see her clutching a child in her arms. She walks towards me as she carries it. A baby girl by the looks of it. When the child opens her eyes, they pierce my soul. She has the eyes of my dragons."

"Maybe that's your heir."

"It was just a dream," said Kaiba. "And I'm sure it can't be her."

"Her who?"

"Forget it, it was just a dream."

"Dreams say a lot," said Avi. "Sometimes they foresee our destinies."

"I don't believe in that hocus pocus," said Kaiba. "Since the dragons have been in my mind for so long, I guess my mind birthed these dreams out of stress."

"Those dragons seem to be the only thing on your mind," said Ser Gerhalos. "You built a theme park based off the damn things just over the mountain."

"Well, I don't want to make it seem like I came here for nothing," Kaiba said, ignoring Ser Gerhalos' remark. "I am a faithful follower of the Dragon Goddess, and to see a Summoner of Dragons be blessed into the world after thousands of years is a tremendous honor for me. So, I will hand you these letters of credit for your journey. If you are ever short on gold just write down what you need and turn it into a bank, which should be found in each great city. I also want to give you this."

He reached into his pocket and took out a gold chain anklet with a tiny diamond in the shape of a teardrop.

Avi smiled and leaned back on an iron rail and lifted her leg so Kaiba could put it around her left ankle.

"It's from the Domino City temple of Saafani," said Kaiba. "It should bring you blessings of the Dragon Goddess and a boost in your mana to make summoning them easier."

"Thank you, Mister Kaiba," said Avi. "I promise, I won't let you down."

"You are the last Dragon Summoner left in the world," said Kaiba. "So you'd better not."

* * *

**Ser Gerhalos**

* * *

Ser Gerhalos watched the waves shining in the moonlight from his balcony. The salty sea air brushed against his mane. He nodded, praising the Goddesses for so much good fortune on their quest. He grew to like his new companions, even Constantine was beginning to rub off on him.

"Ser!" Avi called with disdain from her room.

"My Lady?" Ser Gerhalos called back while turning around to go back inside.

"Could I have your opinion on something?"

"Of course, my lady," Ser Gerhalos answered getting close to the room. "Why? Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw through the doorway.

He saw Avi's new attire. A modified corset of exquisite leather colored dark brown with filigree embroidery and two dragon emblems on the side and a black hood clipped on with silver engraved brooches, and denim short, shorts. A belt with leather pouches was clipped around her waist (one specially made for her dueling deck) and laced knee-high boots with engraved steel armor plating.

Her left arm was clad in black armbands that spanned from her bicep to her elbow. Her right arm had a black wristband with an ancient escutcheon belonging to the first order of Dragon Summoners from the beginning of the Age of Dragons.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Constantine bought it for me."

Ser Gerhalos began to stutter. Earlier, he sternly asked if Avi wanted to continue dressing like a wench. This new outfit of hers certainly did not help with that aspect.

_Constantine!_

"Well, it's certainly not what I would have picked for you," he said. "What do you think?"

Avi looked at herself in the mirror. "It certainly shows off my curves," she commented happily.

Ser Gerhalos puffed out frustration from his furry lips. "If it troubles you we can get you something new."

Avi grinned. "No, I kind of like it.

"If you say you, My Lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "We still have those letters of credit. We could get you some new armor."

Avi laughed and gave a twirl in front of the mirror. Ser Gerhalos mumbled in shock. She certainly grew on her new traveling raiment quite quickly.

"Nonsense," Avi said. "It shows off my beauty, which will throw my opponents off guard. I recall you saying earlier that it was hard to believe someone like me could be summoning dragons. Well, I may look beautiful and timid at first, but when they underestimate me, I will call my beasts and show them what for."

"That's the spirit," said Ser Gerhalos. "So, does everything fit you well? Is everything comfortable?"

"And how," said Avi. "I'm all set."

"Then you'd best get some rest. I will keep standing watch."

"All night?"

A nod from the knight. "All night," he replied.


	16. Gromoth the Wild

**Avi**

* * *

It was the start of her journey. At last with all the training behind her and a Fellowship of warriors and mages at her side, Avi felt like there was nothing in the whole world that could stop her. The Citrus Islands were long behind them and ahead lay the Vermillion Road, which led to the United Vederan Estates in the country of Thara. There, a dragon was said to be sleeping. Avi almost jumped with excitement at the thought of encountering her newest beast. What could it be? What power did it have? And what would be guarding it to make sure Avi did not acquire it. Those were daunting questions, but they troubled her not. All around her was wild country as far as the eye could see. They passed a herd of white stags with glowing green antlers grazing on the endless supply of red flowers blooming in the meadow below the hill where the trail was. An endless sea of red, clashing beautifully with the sky and a forest of white trees with ruby red leaves. Behind them was a long lake that mirrored the sky and the mountains of Felegost behind them.

She looked over her shoulder to marvel at her group. Ser Gerhalos, the Leogai knight. Constantine Belotserkovsky the dashing mercenary known as the Sword of Dawn, and his Infernal Dragon, Tartarus, who was swooping over the countryside looking for danger. Santiago de las Rosas, the adorable swashbuckling Meowri and cunning burglar. Trish and Phoenix, two powerful master pyromancers.

Avi could not believe that mere weeks ago she was being bossed around by a band of renegade knights in the tavern, being paid mere pennies for her service. Now, she was quite possibly the most important person in the world behind Prince Yuri and Yugi Muto. A Summoner of Dragons. She thanked the stars above for such a blessing. Safaani most of all. The Dragon Goddess chose her of all people to go forth on this quest to find ancient True Dragons.

"What can I do with them?" Avi asked, skipping ahead of the party.

"The question is what can't you do with them, my dear," Santiago said, resting on Trish's shoulder. "You are a Summoner of True Dragons. People gifted with your power have not been seen for thousands and thousands of years. Safaani wanted no one to call upon her children after the True Dragon's genocide. But now it seems she's showing faith in us mortals again."

Avi stopped and turned. "Could this have anything to do with Prince Yuri?" she asked.

"Perhaps," said Constantine. "A lot of miraculous things have been happening since he was born. But I did not think anything this miraculous. Or beautiful."

Ser Gerhalos growled at him as a warning to stop perving on Avi. "Master Yugi personally sent you on this quest, Avi. He sees things about people. It's a skill that he has. He knows someone's worth before even meeting them."

"He is an Eyar after all," said Phoenix. She bit into a green apple. "Those wizards are gifted with powers beyond our wildest dreams. Such a shame four of them chose to side with darkness."

"Bah," spat Ser Gerhalos. "They are weak. And Yuri proved we do not need to fear them when he destroyed Anubis as a mere infant. And now we have Avi, who will safeguard us from the likes of them with dragon fire."

Avi jumped with joy upon hearing that. She breathed the sweet air and hurried on ahead. "Come on!" she cried out. "I want to find my next dragon!"

"Avi!" cried Trish. "Come on, dear, don't you wander too far."

"There's a town over there!" she cried out. "Hurry, hurry! I could use some food and rest."

Constantine yawned and gave a stretch. "Why not? I could use a tavern right about now. If I'm not mistaken, this next town is known as Coalburn."

Trish looked at him. "What makes that place so special?"

"There's a buddy of mine down there who can really help us out on this quest. Believe me, we're gonna need him."

Ser Gerhalos stroked his chin. "He sounds like a warrior of great power. Perhaps we could use the likes of him in our party. What say you, Lady Avi?"

Avi looked over her shoulder. "Why not? These roads are dangerous. Have you not heard? I have a bounty placed on me."

"Who can forget?" said Phoenix. "They must be rather desperate to see your end if they're willing to pay that much for your head. Avi, come back!"

Avi still skipped down the path, entranced by bushes filled with ringing flowers. She wanted to take one. Just one. She neared the bush and heard a rustle. Avi stopped. The bushes began to rustle again. Perhaps it was a deer, Avi thought. No. Whatever it was, it was growling. Suddenly, two trees standing over the bushes were knocked down like toothpicks. A horrible scream echoed across the forest, scaring birds from the perches. Animals scattered in all directions to get away from the apex predator of the forest. Avi backed away in fear, tripped, and landed on her bottom. She scooted back with her hands at the sight of the monster looking down at her.

RAAAR!

The monster looked more like a man than beast. Avi knew at once what this creature was.

A Giant!

He was five meters tall, his flesh was colored in deep apricot and he was hairy, covered in a tunic made of deerskin, and he sported a wild, scary-looking beard. His eyes were wide and round, with a look of bloodlust in the dark-brown iris. He flashed his teeth, the size of cinderblocks. In the grip of his right hand, he carried a thick, wooden club. He roared in Avi's face again and raised his club to smash her. Avi screamed and held up her hands in vain. Ser Gerhalos swooped in and grabbed her, rolling away in time before the club smashed the ground.

RARRR! The giant screamed like a boy with a tantrum. A fireball launched out of nowhere and struck him in the face. He crawled on all fours like a wild beast and shook his head to put out the flames. The hairs on his beard struck by the flaming attack burned red and spewed steam in the air. He panted and breathed heavily like an angry ape.

Ser Gerhalos stood up and unsheathed his sword. "I will kill you if you touch her! Return from the mountains from whence you came and trouble us no more!"

Constantine drew his sword and whistled. The giant roared and thumped his chest as if accepting his challenge. Then, Tartarus dove out of the clouds and tackled the giant to the ground. The dragon did no anticipate the giant to be so strong. He jabbed him in the air with his trident tail and flew to safety. The giant stood up and started throwing boulders at him, roaring impatiently.

Trish's hair started glowing like flames and she opened her palms. Arcane circles formed over them and she began peppering the giant with a new spell she learned. Meteors shot out of her palms, smacking him hard on the chest, causing enough damage to make him bleed. When the giant saw the blood he went in a berserk rage. Raised his arm and howled. Now he was really going to pulverize them.

He went on all fours and charged. Trish gasped and rolled out of the way, but not before conjuring a fiery glyph on the ground. When the giant struck the glyph, it exploded. He roared in animalistic rage when he realized his ear was gone. Phoenix jumped up a tree. Flaming wings burst behind her. Her hands were engulfed in golden flames. She launched a stream of flames at the giant's face. He howled and rolled away smashing his face in the river to quell the flames. Constantine ran towards him. He jumped up the giant's arm and struck him in the jaw, causing a deep cut. Tartarus flew down and bathed the giant in green flames. It writhed, more angry than frightened at the pain. Constantine jumped off the giant's shoulder and landed safely on Tartarus's neck.

Ser Gehalos stood in front of Avi, acting as a shield. He looked to the right and saw a small gathering of people, cowering behind a tree. They were most likely from the town of Coalburn.

"Now, Avi!" shouted Ser Gehalos. "Conjure one of your beasts and end this foul beast once and for all!"

Avi nodded. She looked down at the orb around her neck and clasped her hands in prayer.

_Drenen Santitarus venofonil y eyath hren inflímarus_

A light shone down from the sky, followed by a mighty roar. Sanctity of Dragon soared from the heavens and landed next to Avi. The villagers gasped and stepped back in both awe and fright. A True Dragon was standing before them. And conjured by that girl and her strange group. What could this mean? They could only hold their breaths and watch what would happen next.

Sanctity of Dragon flapped his wings and rose above the forest. He looked down at the giant and unleashed a firestorm from his mouth. The giant roared for but a second before he went silent. When Sanctity of Dragon's flames subsided, all that was left was what appeared to be a black statue of the giant. Sanctity of Dragon blew on the giant's charred body and it sprinkled into the air like snow, dissolving until there was nothing left but a charred crater on the ground.

Sanctity of Dragon roared towards the sky victoriously and vanished.

Avi started feeling weak. She felt as though she were struck by a horrible fever.

Ser Gerhalos ran for her aid. "Avi!" he shouted, holding her in his arms.

"It's all right, it's all right," Phoenix said running towards her. "Yes, that's what happens when an amateur summons a very powerful eidolon for the first time. And this creature being a True Dragon at that."

She reached into one of the pouches on her belt and searched around for a bottle. She found it at last. It was small and diamond-shaped. Inside was a ruby-red liquid. Phoenix pulled the glass cork off the bottle and then poured the liquid into Avi's mouth. Avi opened her eyes and yawned.

"Oh my. I feel...I feel like I've had a good night's sleep. She stood up and stretched. "Phoenix. What was in that potion? I feel like I can wrestle the giant with my bare hands."

"It's a Phoenix Feather Elixir," the fire mage replied. "Just a drop will replenish your energy. Master Yugi thought it wise that I bring a few of these along. I only have a few so think before you use your dragons again. You're going to need a little more training if you want to use them more frequently and efficiently."

She stopped talking when she heard a sound coming from down the road. The sound of applause.

The villagers gathered in the middle of the road, clapping, cheering, and whistling.

"He's dead!" a woman shouted. "You killed him!"

"You killed him!" another woman shouted.

"It's her!" said a pox-marked man. "It's her! She's the one everyone in the kingdom is talking about. The Summoner of Dragons! She saved us!"

"I did?" Avi said.

"Come, come!" said a portly, old man. "We must tell the Baron of the news. He will want to hear this!"

The party followed the villagers to the town, nestled deep in the forest. It consisted of a few homes, a three-floored tavern, a watermill, and a stable for travelers to keep their horses. The town was surrounded by a weak wooden fence with a few guards posted in small stone huts at the corners. Overlooking the town was a stone tower where the Baron lived. The flags of his house flapped in the wind on copper poles going down in a row on either side of the white stone path. The windows of the tower were lit with a friendly, warm glow. Archers kept a lookout from their post, peering through the crenelations for troublemakers or monsters.

"Ring the bells!" shouted the old man. "Ring the bells! Gromoth the Wild is dead! Ring the bells! Ring the bells!"

And so they did. The bells in the nearby priory and the ones on the watchtowers around the town.

"Gromoth the Wild is dead! Rejoice! The giant is dead!"

People came out of their houses to see what all the brouhaha was all about. Word of the giant's death spread fast across the town. And soon everyone started in the town started cheering. When they learned of what Avi had done, they surrounded her to shake her hand. She was crowned with a tiara of flowers and was given a bouquet. The doors to the stone tower opened. The Baron was coming out, only he was not what Avi had expected.

The Baron was a gnome. A little gnome dressed in regal blue clothes emblazoned with gold and silver thread. And his head was topped with a little red hat. He walked towards the group.

"What is this I hear?" he said. "A dragon? You summoned a dragon?"

"Aye, she did, my lord," said one of the women on the road. "She summoned it! I saw it with me own eyes! She summoned the creature and burnt it to a crisp!"

A man ran into the village. "Look!" he said, holding up what looked like a white boulder. It was the giant's molar. "Look!" he said again. "She speaks truth. This is one of the giant's teeth? Gromoth the Wild is dead!"

"Then this is a day of independence!" shouted the Baron.

"Huzzah!" shouted the villagers.

The gnome bowed. "My lady. I am Velon Minkletoes of the Yellowood Realm. For many years, that beast has kept us under his rule. He stole our cows, pigs, horses, and sealed off the entrance to the ruby mine that made us rich. Now, with him gone, we can finally go about our business and Coalburn will be the thriving community it once was!"

"Huzzah!" shouted the villagers.

"What is your name, beautiful lady?" asked one of the women.

Avi gulped. She did not want so much recognition, but what choice did she have. "I am Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda," she answered. "But you can call me Avi. I am the Summoner of Dragons."

"HAIL THE SUMMONER OF DRAGONS!" chanted the villagers.

"Music!" cried the gnome. "Come everyone. Let's make some room here. It's time to party!"

The villagers cheered and went to work at once.

Constantine scoffed. "Man, they act like she did all the work."

Trish rolled her eyes. "She did summon the beast that killed it. All you did was give it a cut."

"Cozy little town," said Constantine, quickly changing the topic. "I'm heading for the inn if anybody needs me."

"I'll join you," said Avi. "I am so famished."

Phoenix shook her head disapprovingly. "Uh, Avi, wouldn't it be best to meet with the Baron and discuss our business here?"

Avi started hopping up and down, her face squishing in unpleasantness. "I would, but I don't need the inn just to eat. I need to use the privy. Oof, I've gotta pee."

"I see," said Phoenix. "I must admit, I need to relieve myself as well. Anyone else going to the inn?"

"You go ahead," said Trish. "Ser Gerhalos and I will go speak with the Baron. I'll go check the bounty board in the center of town. Perhaps there's work around here that could land us some extra coin. That way we won't have to squander the letters of credit Yugi gave us."

"And perhaps he knows where we can find the temple with Avi's dragon," Ser Gerhalos added.

Santiago hopped from Trish's shoulder to Avi's. "I'll go with the Summoner." He looked at Constantine and hissed. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you, Constantine! Any sudden moves on the girl, and I'll poke both your eyes out with my sword."

Constantine shrugged. "Sure. Whatever. Come on, Avi."

Avi followed him and Phoenix into the inn. It smelled sweet in there. A great, brick hearth at the center of the foyer was roaring, warming up the patrons who sat in booths with green leather seats and polished wooden tables. A pretty tavern girl walked up to them, holding a tray with hot food and cold ale. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into two braids and topped with blue ribbons. Constantine smiled at her attire.

"Hello, travelers," she said. "Welcome to The Singing Sword Inn. I am Penny. How can we be of service?"

"We need food and ale," said Constantine. "And these two beauties require use of the powder room."

Penny nodded. "Of course. It's upstairs, second door on the left. There is a seat over by the window in the east wing. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right with you in a second to take your order."

"Thank you, my darling," said Santiago.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Penny chirped as she walked away.

"Ah-ha!" Santiago boasted. "The ladies still fall for me."

Phoenix and Avi went upstairs while Constantine went for the vacant booth. "Easy for you to say. You're a cat with boots. It's devilishly cute."

He sat down and waited. His two companions finally made it downstairs and sat down in the booth to join Constantine. Both of them took seats across from him.

"Feeling better girls?" Constantine asked.

"Much," Avi replied. "Now that we finally have a chance to sit down and talk. "I wish to know more about you. How did you become the fabled Sword of Dawn and where did you find companionship with Tartarus? Your dragon."

"That's a good question," said Phoenix. "He's no True Dragon, but he's still a powerful beast. Dragons are not known to be tamable either."

Constantine sighed and leaned against the booth, putting his arm over it. His necklace jingled. The headphones he wore around his neck were on. Music could still be heard from them. "I stole him from a collector of precious artifacts," he said. "I was once a notorious burglar."

"Really?" said Phoenix. "Any good loot? Portraits? Furniture? Jewels? Things of that sort?"

Constantine scoffed. "Nope. I made a name for myself stealing panties from more than a thousand young maidens."

Phoenix and Avi froze and looked at each other. Avi tightened her belt.

Constantine laughed at the startled expressions they made. "That was a joke, girls. I'm not about to swipe your undies. Least not yours, Avi. I wouldn't want Arvas or your Sanctity of Dragon burning me to cinders now, heh, heh."

"Hmmm," Phoenix said with a nod. "Or Ser Gerhalos ripping your arms off."

Constantine shrugged. "Anyways, I was just trying to get some gold coins to buy medicine for my mom, Andrava rest her soul. Sure enough, Tartarus's egg was in the man's collection. He was calling me to save him. Begging me to get him out of there. So I did. Hmph. We became brothers ever since."

"Well, isn't that sweet," said Avi. "I do hope I can form a bond like that with my dragons." She looked at the orb around her neck. "Mine still have their doubts towards me."

"You've got to treat them like they're one of you own," said Constantine. "They're not some pet -they will kill you if you think of them that way - and they are not mere weapons. You need to treat them as though they're family. Ah, here comes Penny."

The tavern girl approached their table and took out a notepad from her apron's pocket. "What will it be my lord and ladies?"

Constantine ordered for all of them. "First we'll have some of that Honeybee Mountain Beer. And to save you the trip, bring us the whole keg. Wouldn't want to tire out those lovely legs of yours."

Avi frowned. "Let her work in peace, Constantine." She knew all too well what it was like to be harassed trying to make a living. She would not stand to see anyone else go through that same humiliation.

"Forgive me," said Constantine.

Penny shrugged. "Quite all right. I get that a lot. It bothers me not. Um, may I recommend cheese to go with the beer, my lord?"

"Uh, no, we'll have cheese for dessert. Besides, we need something salty, warm, and strong in our mouths to sweeten the taste of the beer. I do recall a platter with chicken pieces, diverse pieces of beef, pork strands, and other yummy morsels still hissing from the grill."

"That's the Red Baron's Platter Special," said Penny.

Constantine snapped his fingers. "That's the one. And then roast hen stuffed with cornbread and a bucket of crab legs for my other mage friend who will be joining us soon."

"Oh! And big, juicy, steak for Ser Gerhalos at my expense," Avi added.

"Would you have it marinated in butterbeer punch, green pepper sauce, or sprinkled with herbs?"

Avi licked her lips. "I'm sure he'd love the butterbeer punch."

"Very good," said Constantine. "And how about lamb with onions? And some maple-basted chicken breast."

"Of course," said Penny.

Santiago raised his hand. "I see you have something on your menu. A soup with diverse fishies, mollusks, crayfish, and other tasty morsels."

Penny winked at him. "It's the Catch of the Day. It comes with a side of fried fish, chips, or baked potatoes."

"I'll take the lot," Santiago said, tossing a handsome diamond at the girl.

"At your service, my little furry knight," she said, putting the gem into her corset. "Is that for everyone?"

"Indeed," said Constantine.

Trish came by a short while later. She was smiling at Avi. "Good news. There's an old Norman burial ground looking right over the village. If I'm not mistaken, that's the spot on the map. Our first dragon is sleeping under this town."

"How wonderful!" Avi said, beaming.

"It's not going to be easy," said Trish. "After our meal, we should go to our rooms and rest. We're not done fighting here."

"What's up?" Phoenix asked.

"Apparently, there's been some strange happenings down there. Tales of wandering spirits and a monster that comes out during the night to feed on the glowing elk."

"Nothing we can't handle," Constantine replied brashly. "Especially not with our pretty heroine over here."

"You're not scared of the monster, Constantine?" asked Phoenix.

"After that tackling that big, hairy, lummox out there, how hard can a bunch of ghosts and a hungry beast be? These monsters guarding the dragons better be good sport, otherwise, this is just gonna be too easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the inn. A girl stepped into town. She removed her hood. Blair Flannigan smiled at the festivities taking place around her. Her dragon flew out of the trees and landed on her shoulder. He chirped reassuringly.

Blair nodded and snapped her fingers. "Found ya."


	17. Raid in the Dark

**Antilles**

* * *

The forests of his estate at the foot of the Silverlord Mountain range were the ideal place for him to go when he did not wish to be bothered by the pressing matters of so on and so forth. Most of all, he was in no mood to be hearing of Prince Daveed or Yugi Muto. He wanted to be alone and enjoy the scenery of brilliant green around him.

The water of the River Tulkas running beside the dirt path had turned a brilliant shade of green with spots of pale blue as it reflected the clear skies above. Along the river bank slithered the monster Behegon; a strange, bulbous, sea serpent with a massive mouth lined with fangs (**ATK/1350 DEF/1000 LV 4**).

They were as large as a full-grown elephant seal and just as dangerous, but they kept themselves so long as Antilles maintained his distance from them. The leg of a deer was hanging out the creature's mouth, but who was to say the Behegon wasn't still hungry.

He made a few rounds around the trail to clear his mind for the party being held in his castle which he promptly returned to as soon as the night was fast approaching. By the time he had made it to the gate the carriages were arriving and the windows of his home, Castle Eltz, were glowing brightly. Castle Eltz was a medium-sized castle deep in the wilderness of the Forest Kalkoura.

Though many miles from Rassay, Antilles could still see the Spire of the Kings glowing in the distance from his bedchambers. As the guests were dropped off at the courtyard, the band he hired began playing their lutes and pipes by the fountain with a limestone statue depicting Antilles' late father; the former High King of Termnnia, before he was ousted him from power by Gabriel the Black and Antar Wollcroft; both of whom fathered Prince Daveed for a short period of time before their deaths.

A howl of wolves in the mountains behind him sent a chill down his spine and quickened his pace for the castle.

"Scared of the dark, Your Highness?"

"It would be unwise to sneak up on me like that, Ser Galm," Antilles said, trying to keep his breath in control and his body as still as possible. He turned to look at the young knight, leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore scaled, white enameled armor, festooned with gold scrollwork, and a white, hooded cape. His hair was long and light pink, the back tied into a messy ponytail. He had a diamond-shaped shield and a jewel-encrusted sword sheathed on his back.

"Happy birthday, by the way," said Ser Galm. "How old? Twenty?"

Antilles lightly snorted. "Flattery, eh? What is it that you want?"

"I want to discuss business with you."

"I'm listening."

"I've heard rumors in the Termnnian Warrior's Guild about a dozen or so warlords and bandit kings placing a hefty bounty on the capture of the Summoner of Dragons. Everyone knows King Forrest is set to go after her, but the second bounty on her had me...intrigued so to speak. Who else around here wants Avi so bad? You know me, Antilles. I like to dig deep into rumors I find worthy of my time. Low and behold, I followed a Lord from Emboldor, who turned out to be a proud supporter of the Dragonheart Party and the Kenny Faction."

"You made him talk, didn't you?"

"I did," Ser Galm said, polishing the armor over his fingers. "You know how these fat, overpaid noblemen are? Once they have a sword pressed against their throat, they start singing like a bird. And this little birdie told me that the second bounty placed on The Summoner of Draongs was set forth by you. Is that true?"

"So what if it is?"

"I thought we were friends. I'm hurt you didn't tell us, The White Paladins of Bellhold, about this little scheme. We want in."

"And why should a distinguished bunch like yourselves want to join the ranks of bandits, raiders, and lowly mercenaries for a bit of gold?"

Ser Galm laughed. "I wouldn't have come here looking to join the hunt if it was just for a bit of gold. You put up a shit load of gold for her capture. And a little extra for someone else. Just who would this someone else be? If you don't mind me asking."

"Until I figure out who the second party is, there is not much I can tell you," said Antilles. "But yes. The other bounty of five million paid in gold Star Chips and coins came from me. I already have enough to worry about with the likes of Yugi Muto and his band. They are self-righteous fools who are putting the Prince of Termnnia in danger. They think that breaking the law is for his own good, but they fail to see with each time they pass the Different Dimension Gate, they bring the villains after him much closer."

"Not that you care, huh?" said Ser Galm. "Everyone knows you want to take the Heart-EartH Crown. You've wanted it ever since you learned you could summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Antilles smiled. Ser Galm could read him like a book. "No," Antilles answered. "I don't care if the boy lives or dies. But it seems our enemy is successful at what they do. They are the best, which is why all of Termnnia loves them. But I know they are behind the series of events going on in the other world. The Black Tyranno of House Delgado has disappeared and now it has come to my attention that Prince Yuri has it."

Ser Galm nodded his head. "Yugi Muto was behind this, wasn't he?"

"I have no doubt it was his doing, but even with the Senate in my pocket, I cannot condemn him of this crime without any proof. The card disappeared before the eyes of the King of Feldia." He laughed. "Actually, it disappeared in his very fingertips down in the vaults underneath his castle. I have heard some sources say that they discovered the card in possession of one of Yugi's friends."

"And what happened to this source?"

"It was never seen again. And I cannot just say to the Senate and the Chancellors that I had a source and somehow it vanished. It will look like I'm pointing fingers. Goddesses know I don't want that. I could lose my credibility with the Senate."

"Politics don't concern me," said Ser Galm. "But I can tell Yugi is messing up whatever flimflam you're stirring up in the Senate. So, I'll help you out with your Dragon Summoner problem, provided we get paid in advance."

"Why would I do that?"

"Hunting down a Summoner of Dragons is going to be hard work," said Ser Galm, with a roguish smirk. "We're going to need our gear prepped. Our swords sharpened. And not to mention some Mana Crystals to refuel our pools. We've got strong mages and powerful summoners in our order. And, if we do bring the Summoner to you, I expect a little something, something for myself."

"Yes?"

"I want a million in gold. Every year. For the rest of my life. And your niece's hand in marriage."

Antilles was frozen like a statue. "Alexandra?"

"The one and only. Come on, Antilles, she's a great prize, far greater than money. She's beautiful, has those mighty Underworld Dragons, and is the heir of Dragon's Nest. Not to mention she's got firm tits and a nice ass."

"Enough!" Antilles almost shouted. "You can have gold and three castles with a vast amount of land to call your own. I can dub you Lord of Wyvernrun and send you every fair maiden from the House of Flowers. But you will never get Alexandra. Ever. Am I clear?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Your Highness. I'm sorry to say that your campaign to get Yugi and the Summoner killed is going to end up in failure. Bandits? Mercenaries? Drunken wannabes with clubs and pitchforks have even taken arms to look for them. Do you honestly think they can take on the Heroes of Rassay? They won't stand a chance. Also, suppose one of them gets caught. Yugi and his friends are very persuasive. Much more than I - I'm sad to admit. Just like I figured out it was you who set the bounty, they will figure it out, too. And if the Chancellors find out you've been scheming against Yuri, they will see you hanged, King or not. I can't imagine what this might do to House Dragonheart. You guys already have a bad rep as it was with the rebellion your father started all those years ago."

Antilles said nothing.

"The moment you told every lowlife in Termnnia to go up in arms against Yugi, Yuri, and Avi, you put your foot in the shit. My boys and I can clean that mess up. We'll take them down easily. Especially me. I've got a score to settle with Ser Gerhalos. Just give the blessing to marry your niece, and I promise Yugi Muto will never trouble you ever again."

Ser Galm drummed his fingers against his biceps, waiting for Antilles to say something.

Finally, Antilles spoke. "If you manage to complete the task, we will talk about that blessing. Right now you have to try and convince me is a promise yet to be fulfilled. I can pay you the extra gold you need, but until I see Yugi's head before me, Alexandra is off the table."

"Very well, Your Highness. I'll get on it.

Ser Galm leaned off the tree trunk and bowed. He then walked into the forest and disappeared.

Antilles shook his head. "Fool."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"She said her name is Blair Flannigan." Ser Gerhalos stood outside the door of Avi's room.

"What does she want?" Avi asked. "More importantly, who is she? I've never heard of her before."

There was a thump from Constantine's room, followed by a loud grunt and a few vases crashing down. Ser Gerhalos's ear twitched and he shook his head, wondering what the young rascal was up to in there. "I do not know who she is, but she has something you might find rather interesting. Normally I'd tell anyone who wants to join this party off, but this girl is something else."

The door to Constantine's room burst open. Constantine came hopping out, trying to put his jeans on. "Blair!?" he cried out. He fell forward and landed on the ground with a crash. He got up at once, leaving his pants at his ankles. "Blair Flannigan is here?"

"Yyyes," Ser Gerhalos said slowly and awkwardly. "I trust you know who she is?"

"Know her? Of course, I do! She and I were companions in the Adventurer's Guild. It doesn't surprise me that she's here at all. After all, a lodge for the Guild is just outside of the town. We must go there at once! I have to pick up my earnings for the last hunt I was on. They owe me 5000 Gold."

Avi came out of her room. "Oh, well done, Constan - Oh, you're..." She sniggered uncontrollably.

Constantine forgot he didn't pull his jeans up and quickly did before Ser Gerhalos had any ideas to maul him for thoughts of him showing indecency. He fastened his mithril belt buckle tightly out of embarrassment, causing him to yelp in agony. "I'm fine," he said.

Ser Gerhalos put his hand on Avi's shoulder and led her downstairs to meet with the girl. She was in a booth at the corner of the inn, scarfing down a whole roast of hen all to herself and for her Mythic Dragon.

"She has a dragon?" Avi whispered. "Is it a True Dragon?"

"That it is," said Ser Gerhalos. "I told you this was going to be interesting."

"Interesting indeed," Santiago said, climbing on top of the boot. "Greetings, Lady Blair. I am Santiago de Las Rosas. The Great Burglar of Feldia and world-renowned bounty hunter." He bowed as he took off his hat.

"I'm Phoenix of the Adamantium Citadel in Katina. I have been chosen to guide Avi to Eredas. And I will be Prince Yuri's Court Magician when he is crowned as High King."

"I'm Trish. Lady Mai of House Valentine asked me to come along and help Avi."

Ser Gerhalos nodded his head. "I'm Ser Gerhalos. Lady Avi's Knight-Champion, Oathsword, and Second in Command of the group."

"And I'm Constantine. I just thought I'd come along. My Infernal Dragon and I are now officially under Avi's command. And yours if need be."

"It's a pleasure," Blair said munching on the leg of the hen. She looked at Avi and bowed her head. "Mmm, so you're Avi, huh? Darn pleased to meet you. I've been searching all over for you for the past few months."

"Have you?" Avi said, sitting down. "Um, but I've only learned about my dragons just recently. How could you have heard about me all this time?"

"I used to serve as a Crystal Paladin."

"A mercenary," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Ones with direct ties to the High King," Phoenix said to calm him. "They're the best of the best. Only the bravest and noblest of knights, paladins, and soldiers can join their ranks."

"That's right," said Blair. "Before Master Yugi left to look for Princes for the Alliance, I overheard him talking about a girl who could summon True Dragons. At first, I didn't believe it. But I started to have these weird visions. Weeks later I find an egg on my bed and this little guy hatches."

The Mystic Baby Dragon waddled towards Avi. She petted the creature, causing it to chirp. "He's wonderful! What's his name?"

"Some cards were in the egg when he hatched," Blair explained. "Thanks to them, I know he's called Mystic Dragon. Well, Mystic Baby Dragon anyway. I resigned from the Paladins and went off to live the life of an adventurer."

"But you're so young," said Avi. "How could you be a Crystal Paladin? You don't look a day over fifteen."

"I'm just drawn that way," Blair said, putting her arm over the seat. "I'm an Eldori, remember? We live for thousands and thousands of years."

"Nevertheless, you look very young," said Ser Gerhalos. "And training for the Crystal Paladins takes many years of hard work. Tell me, girl, what accomplishments did you achieve to get you into the Crystal Paladins? What were you?"

"I was a soldier in the military of House Princeton. We fought against the Dwarves of the Dragonback Mountains."

"The Red Rock War?" Santiago said in shock. "Improbable! I fought in that war when I was still just a kitten. That was decades ago!"

"More than a decade actually," said Avi. "That must mean you're over twenty."

Blair shrugged and took a gulp of ale. "Thirty-seven."

"Damn," chuckled Trish. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age, Blair."

"Eldoris are truly amazing creatures," said Avi. "Thirty-seven and you still look like a child."

"I still am a child," chuckled Blair. "We Eldoris don't reach adulthood until we're in our late-hundreds. Have you seen Mokuba Kaiba? The Kid is like fifty and still looks like he should be in daycare."

"Pardon me," said Avi. "Where I come from, we don't see Eldori Folk. You and Solomon Muto are the first I've seen all my life. Nevertheless, I am very glad to meet you."

"Same here. While I was traveling, I happened upon a Priory dedicated to the Temple of Safaani who gave me this map. They said the key to unlocking the little guy's true power resided in some temple up near the borders of Feldia, that's dinosaur country. You know they have three powerful dragons hidden in a temple there waiting for just the right person to find them."

Phoenix snapped her fingers. "The Evolzars! The Guardians of the Delgado Royal Family. Shepherds of all the Dinosaurs. You are sure about this?"

"I am," said Blair. "Monks from the Dragon Goddess's temple do not lie. It's against the Sphere of Safaani."

Avi's face beamed with joy and excitement. Her smile widened with every passing second. "Really? Three dragons?"

Ser Gerhalos held up his hand. "Hold on. If you know about this temple, why didn't you seek it out and help your own dragon? Why must Avi get involved with this?"

Blair pointed at him. "Because to get in there, one has to be a Dragon Summoner, which I am not. It's a win-win for both Avi and me. She finds three new Eidolons for her quest, and my buddy hear will be at full power."

"Let's do it," said Constantine. "I'm all for hanging around two dragon-wielding babes."

"But the border to Feldia is still far away," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Far away?" Constantine said with a scoff. "Ser Gerhalos come on. It's only a two-day hike from here. Faster on the back of my dragon."

Phoenix held up her hand. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now. There is still much we have to do here first. There is a temple with a dragon underneath this town. That is why we came, remember? Let's not forget him. And second of all, we need supplies. Potions, elixirs, mana crystals, things of that sort."

Constantine nodded. "Let me get that coin from the Guild, and I'll pay for those supplies. Send me the list of what you need and I'll go shopping. We'll meet up at the temple when we're ready."

* * *

An hour later, the party had gathered what they needed and gathered outside of the ancient Norman burial mound, which supposedly housed a temple with a powerful dragon sleeping in it. Avi would have been excited about finding it, but she remembered Trish talking about the monster supposedly stalking the dark, old, halls of the crypt.

Using a key she got from the Baron, Phoenix unlocked the rusty, iron door of the burial mound. She had to burn a few blankets of spiderwebs off it first. It sprinkled rust and dirt as it opened. Ser Gerhalos went in first and lit a torch. Constantine was to stay in the back of the party with his own and make sure they had no trouble sneaking up from behind them.

Even with her party by her side, Avi was still terribly frightened of going down there. Yes, she had overcome many dangers in the previous crypts, but they were terrors she did not wish to face alone ever again.

Blair stood by Avi's side, her Mystic Dragon sat on her shoulder. He was small, but not to be trifled with. He could still shoot out powerful flames hot enough to burn a man to ash in seconds. Santiago hopped along the walls and landed on Avi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, My Lady," he said, taking out his jeweled rapier. "I'll safeguard you from the terrors down here. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Nothing is going to get past me, nothing!"

"I feel better," Avi said, keeping her fear in check. "Thank you."

"It's wise to keep your sword up, Santiago," Ser Gerhalos said, going down a dark, spiraled stairway. "There are worse things than giants underneath the ground. We'd best be wary of that monster said to lurk here."

"Doesn't it hunt at night?" Phoenix asked. "If so, it is home."

"Sounds good to me," said Constantine. "That means his head will bring a lot of gold after I kill him. Saves me the trouble of hunting him."

Avi gulped. "Yes, but we don't have Tartarus helping us out. And these old crypts are too small for me to summon any dragons."

Ser Gerhalos turned to look at her and smiled. "Not to worry, Little Avi. We won't need them. We have the skill to take it on."

As they pressed on, they passed by crypts belonging to an ancient Norman royal family that used to rule over these lands before Tiberius the Uniter expelled all the Norman rulers from power. When they entered the end of the crypt, there was a giant hole that was smashed into the wall by a giant creature. It smelled awful in there. As though a hundred men gathered together and synchronized their flatulence. The bones of cattle, elk, and other creatures littered the ground.

"Oh, fuck!" groaned Blair. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and snacked it over her mouth and nose.

Ser Gerhalos cringed at the smell. Avi was looking very green and was wobbling as though she was drunk. He opened one of the pouches in his pack and tossed her a cloth to cover her nose as well.

"I've smelled a lot of things in my life," said Constantine. "But this is the worst."

"Oh, Ana and her tits so ripe!" Santiago blasphemed. "That is so foul! I've eaten sweeter-smelling things from the garbage!"

Ser Gerhalos stopped. "Everyone be quiet! Do you hear that?"

They halted and listened. Ser Gerhalos was right. Something in the cave was snoring. No...there was more than one. There had to be five of them. Maybe more."

"Trolls!" said Ser Gerhalos. "Damn the luck, damn!"

Avi hid behind him. "What do we do?"

"We fight them!" said Constantine. "That's the best we can do. There's no sneaking by them."

Blair backed away and hit a shelf. Its old supports could hold it up no more, causing it to fall and drop a vase and a steel candelabra. BANG! BANG! BANG! They smashed against the ground and shattered.

The trolls were startled. Avi could see them in the dim light of Ser Gerhalos's torch. They were a clump of dark-brown hair for a moment, but then she noticed their long, bulbous noses. Only their ugly faces, hands, and large feet were exposed, They had wide eyes and boulder-sized molars that could crush Avi to paste in no time at all.

"My bad," said Blair.

"Oh, goodness!" Avi whined.

"They don't look so tough," said Constantine, unsheathing his sword. "We can take them. You can, too! Come on, Avi, you've had bigger challenges before. These guys are nothing to Fiends and Dragoness the Wicked Knight, whom you've taken down all by yourself. Fight, Avi! Fight!"

The trolls got up, snarling and snorting. It wasn't long before the noticed Avi and her party standing in their turf. They howled and smacked their teeth loudly as a way to intimidate them and keep them from going any further.

Constantine laughed at them. "Come on!" he shouted. "Are you oversized furballs all that stand in the way of the mighty Avi and her dragon! Run while you still can! You are not the threat here. It's us you should be fearing!"

Ser Gerhalos pounded his chestplate and roared at them. The cave shook with his calls. No, this the trolls would not tolerate. They stood up. Their size traumatized Avi. Those hairy, smelly, beasts stood over ten feet tall.

They let out their eerie howls again and stamped their teeth even harder, a sign that they were going to eat the group if they did not leave. Two trolls ran towards them. Long, skinny tails with a tuft of fur at the top whipped around behind them.

Phoenix whistled a smooth, majestic song. A fiery arcane glyph formed above her. From it emerged her beloved firebird known as Mavelus. The fiery bird screeched and flew around in circles over the trolls to distract them. It then launched a beam of fire at one of the trolls, lighting its mossy fur on fire.

Constantine hollered with joy. He put on his headphones and blasted music from his combat playlist as loud as he could before he charged toward the trolls. He stuck the troll on the nose, causing it to howl in agony.

Blair charged as well, letting out a fierce battle cry. Ser Gerhalos drew his massive greatsword and rushed to assault the monsters. He rammed into one with his massive shoulder targe, breaking two of its teeth and knocking it backward.

Avi did not want to be left behind on all the action. She was given all the tools she needed to succeed in this quest to find a good number of dragons before meeting with Yami in Eredas. She drew her sword from the scabbard on her lower back and shouted, charging for the smallest troll.

"YEAH! AVI! THAT'S IT!" cheered Constantine.

Avi slashed a troll across the belly. She merely angered it, but in its rage, it failed to see Ser Gerhalos striking him from behind and dealing more damage across the back. Mavelus pecked the eyes off the alpha troll. Phoenix waved and signaled for Avi to strike it down. Avi charged and jabbed her sword into the creature's belly. But it was stuck. She could not get it out. She hung from the hilt ridiculously, waving about like a ragdoll. "HELP! HELP!" she cried.

A troll was approaching her, ready to gobble her up. Trish blasted him with a cannon of flames from her palms, igniting it. She created a sword that looked like flames made solid and she struck the beast multiple times before slaying it. The troll Avi had attacked, grabbed her with his dirty palm and held her up, ready to eat her.

"Señorita!" called Santiago, scurrying to her rescue. He poked the troll on the nose and it let her go. Avi fell on the ground on her butt. Santiago pulled her sword out of the monster's belly and threw it back at her. Avi decided to give it one more try and slashed him across the chest. The troll squealed and keeled backward, landing on the ground with a crash.

Finally, the battle was over. The trolls were dead and the crypt was liberated from their filth.

"We did it!" said Blair. "We've done it."

"Don't celebrate just yet," said Ser Gerhalos, sheathing his sword. "There is still a dragon to find."

The doors to the temple were behind the nest the trolls made to sleep. Ser Gerhalos and Constantine pushed them open and they found themselves in some sort of ancient observatory. "You guys have to see this!" said Constantine.

He and Ser Gerhalos parted to let Avi through first. She gasped in wonder at what she saw.

* * *

The villagers gathered around the temple, cheering and whistling as Avi and her party emerged out of the darkness and into the sunlight. Constantine sure enjoyed the affection; for he bowed over and over again. Ser Gerhalos let Avi stand in front of him before he let out a loud, triumphant, roar. However, it was drowned out by an even louder call that caused the villagers to shout out in wonder and awe. A shadow swept over the forest and then a great, blue, dragon with red spikes and horns landed behind Avi.

Armiryle the Starguide Dragon was the name of the beast.

He was truly a sight to behold. The florist ran in front of the crowd and threw colorful flowers at Avi's feet. Not only did Avi and her team rid the village of a giant and a pestersome band of smelly trolls, but she brought back joy and a feeling of safety. No more did they have to fear about their crops or their livestock.

After a great feast and a good night's sleep, Avi and her group left the village and headed north.


	18. The Summoner of the Flaming Sword

"They're called Wyrm Stones," Blair said, showing Avi a group of stones in the middle of a forest with white trees and ruby red leaves. "These will do wonders for ya."

Avi stared at the stones, admiring the Ancient Norman carvings embedded on the stones, glowing fiery red. The warm radiance of Helios setting behind the mountains coated the world around them in a filter of orange and red. Golden rays penetrated through the ruby red canopies, and particles swimming in their light sparkled like fireflies. Avi stepped forward and placed her hand on the stone. She was then engulfed in a fiery aura that caused her hair and the hood of her corset to wave around.

"Oh my…" she breathed. "I feel so...I don't know how to say it. I feel like I can take on another giant again."

"Hell yeah!" Blair cheered. "Wyrm Stones. Picture them as refueling stations for your mana pools. Each new one you visit will increase it by ten percent, meaning you'll be able to conjure your dragons easily. Soon, you might do so without feeling fatigued. Think of it as leveling up. Kinda like a video game."

"This is incredible!" Phoenix said, stepping forward to examine the stones. She started taking pictures of them with her phone. "The archmage is going to want more info about these things. I take it these mostly served for Dragon Summoners?"

"Yeah," said Blair, she fed her dragon a piece of meat from her pocket. "Created by the first of the order. Avi is the first to use them in thousands of years."

"This is truly fantastic," said Avi. "Thank you, Blair."

Ser Gerhalos crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "I told you she would make a great addition to the team," he boasted. "Well, Blair, you helped us, so I guess we help you. It's off to Feldia to search for those Evolzars. And to help evolve your little companion."

"Thanks a lot. It was my pleasure."

Constantine rubbed his hands together. "I just knew this was going to be an excellent adventure. Pretty girls, dragons, monster hunting, the dusty road, warm taverns, dungeon delving. And the sight of Avi's tight butt in those shorts…"

"What was that?" Ser Gerhalos growled.

Constantine's eyes darted from right to left. "Huh? What? Me? I don't know what you're talking about, my dude."

Santiago sniggered over his shoulder. "Where to next?" he asked. "Come on! Don't leave me dangling. I am thirsty for our next...near-death experience!"

Trish laughed. "Damn, take it easy, son. Avi just got finished finding a dragon. Let's give her some time to get used to it."

"Yeah, you're right. But if we keep standing around looking for Wyvern Stones, we're not going to get very far."

"Patience is a virtue, Santiago," said Avi, walking away from the stones. "Well, it's getting dark. Perhaps it's best we find an inn."

"We're outta luck, girl," said Trish. She looked at her custom tablet with a papyrus map of the area clasped to the front with a little lamp looming over it. "There's not a tavern for miles. Looks like we're just going to have to find a place to camp for the night. But, if that map Blair gave us is correct, a Temple of Safaani is a two day's walk from here."

"Really? Another dragon? Oh, how exciting." She then looked at Constantine for she just remembered something. "Constantine weren't we supposed to meet a friend of yours back in the town? You assured me he would be someone we could count on."

Constantine shrugged. "You know, I think we're better off without him. He's a wild card, a drunk, a gambler, and one hell of a womanizer, too. Maybe it was fate from the Luck Goddess that he didn't show up."

"If he's anything like you, I can agree on that notion," said Ser Gerhalos. "I know this area from my travels. There's a waterfall flowing from the ridge of those mountains over there. The Triplets of Nevelost. There's a pool full of fresh fish we could eat."

Santiago pounced up with excitement. "Oooo, sounds plenty good to me. I would love to see this place. Come, what are we waiting for?"

As soon as they got back on the road, they were met with trouble. Archers in dark, red, leather armor and scarlet cowls sprang into action and launched a flurry of arrows towards the party. Phoenix's Mavelus swooped from out of nowhere and created a curtain of flames that incinerated the arrows just inches before it could strike the party. Avi cringed, feeling the heat burn her skin. At once Ser Gerhalos grabbed her and leaned over her. "Ambush!" he shouted, holding up his shield.

The archers were hopping from tree to tree, finding new positions to snipe Avi for a killing shot. Phoenix materialized a long, white bow with statuettes resembling flaming swans. She conjured three arrows, which she fired at once. They flew threw the leaves. The red archers saw them coming and ducked out of the way. It was hard to spot them, for their gear blended with the ruby red canopies above.

Then, the ground seemed to come alive as swordsman wearing the same gear as the archers sprang into action to take Avi and her companions out. Constantine whistled. At once, Tartarus's roar thundered in the distance. But it sounded far. It could be a while before he reached the battle. Phoenix shot a stream of fire at the ground, trying to flood out any more swordsman who could have been hiding in the red vegetation. Arrows hiss through the air. One of them bounced off Ser Gerhalos's shoulder targe.

"I want to fight!" shouted Avi.

"No! You can't!" roared Ser Gerhalos. Constantine rushed past him, putting on his headphones to listen to his battle tunes. Blair was by his side, tossing knives at two archers perched in the trees above. Their bodies fell to the ground with a slump. Seeing her friends in combat only made Avi even more impatient. "Stay with me!" Ser Gerhalos commanded.

Santiago hopped from tree to tree, jabbing his rapier down the necks of his foes. Two swordsmen ran towards him. He smiled and slid his paw down the brim of his hat. He turned into a white flash that zoomed all over the swordmen. They stood still like statues as Santiago appeared in front of them and bowed. Blood squirted from their bodies like geysers. They fell to the ground on their knees and slumped forward, falling dead on their faces. The archers were desperate shot launched explosive arrows at the group. One blasted the ground near Ser Gerhalos and Avi, sending them tumbling from their spot into the river.

Just then, they felt the ground shaking. Even the red marauders stopped fighting. A beastly warrior in green armor, wielding a flaming sword ran out of the forest and helped the group take down their foes.

"Retreat!" shouted one of the marauders. They lost too many of their companions and realized they were out of their league.

Even though the beast saved them, Avi and her group were far from accepting of it. Constantine, however, walked up to the monster and happily pointed at him. "I thought you were around, old buddy."

Ser Gerhalos walked out of the river, dripping wet. He still held his greatsword up defensively, in case the monster in front of him was hostile. Trish and Phoenix helped her out of the water and checked to see if she was okay. Blair took off her backpack and took out a blanket to wrap around Avi's shoulders.

"Constantine, you know this creature?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Not him per se, but I know who called on him."

A little kid was riding towards them on a red hoverboard marked with a lightning bolt. He sported a red beanie, a black leather jacket with a hoodie, and ripped jeans. His backpack was covered in stickers of monsters, his favorite Duel Monsters, and some girls in bikinis. A keychain hung from the lowest zipper. Sheathed to his back were two odd swords. One was a long flamberge with a red-colored blade. The second seemed futuristic in design with bright orange patterns outlined in black, making it look like a gun.

"Constantine!" said the boy. "You didn't wait for me in town." He jumped off his hoverboard and kicked it up, causing it to flip. He caught it and tucked it under his arm.

They shook hands. Constantine looked back at his group. "Guys, this is my pal, Robin. And this here is his Eidolon, Rhaimundos of the Red Sword."

"What's up," said Robin. He whistled when looking at Trish, Phoenix, Blair, and Avi. "Which one of them is the Dragon Summoner?"

"The blonde with the silver eyes," said Constantine. "Show a little respect."

Robin walked by him and didn't listen. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Lady Avi," Robin said, taking her hand. "Gee, you're very pretty. Just like your wanted posters."

"Well, thank you, Robin," Avi said, her hand still locked with his. " It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Uh…"

Robin kissed her hand all the way up her arm and back down again. Ser Gerhalos stepped forward and loomed over the boy. "Hands off. Now."

"Sure," Robin said, kissing Avi's forearm one last time. He wasn't scared of the beast. And for good reason. Rhaimundos was still out, and it looked like it was more than a match for Ser Gerhalos. "So," Robin said walking back toward his monster. "You guys are the famous party I've heard so much about. Yeah, you guys know that every rogue knight, bandit gang, and bounty hunter in Termnnia are after you, right?"

"We figured that already," said Blair. "And I know what you're thinking, but we must decline. There's no room in our party for another member."

Robin was unphased by that and sat down on a dead archer. "Hey, babe, listen. Constantine tells me you're on the road to Feldia to look for some dino-dragons or something. That's cool and all, but you're going to need a guide to help you find the quickest and safest routes to it. These guys are called the Red Meteors. They're just one of the hundreds of mercenary gangs looking to cash in on your Summoner's pretty head. I may look young, but I know the land like the back of my hand. I can take you there provided you can provide me the appropriate payment."

"I figured," Phoenix said sternly. She tapped her foot on the ground. "How much do you want."

Robin took a ball out of his jacket and tossed it up and down. "Well, knowing you guys, you're going to run into some old ruins along the way. And ruins hold lots of treasure. So I say about...30% of any treasure we find."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Trish. "We're looking for dragons. Not treasure."

"Well, then, I guess you won't have to worry about how much I take, eh beautiful?"

"I'm really not liking this kid," Blair whispered into Avi's ear.

"Let him have his treasure," said Ser Gerhalos. "True Dragons are worth more than gold."

"Very well," said Blair. "Anything else or is that all?"

"Oh no, that's not all. I expect to get paid ten coins a day so long as I'm in the group."

"Constantine!" snapped Trish.

"I'll take care of that," he assured her. "Trust me, it's a small price to pay for his skills, which are worth far more than ten pieces."

"We get the picture," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "Don't give him any more ideas."

"And one last thing," Robin said. He walked towards Avi and bowed on one knee. "The Dragon Summoner and I go on a date in the next city."

"This has gone far enough!" Santiago shouted. He jumped off Phoenix's shoulder and landed in between Avi and Robin. He raised his sword, and pointed it at him, getting him to back off."You want gold, you got it! You want daily pay, you got it! But Lady Avi is off-limits. Do you understand? Constantine. I ask that you remove this bungler from our sites and remove yourself as well. There is no honor in you or your companions."

"It's just one date," Robin shrugged.

Avi thought the boy's demands were distasteful. But, Constantine was right. There really were vagabonds all over the place looking for her and her group. If what Constantine said was true, then this boy was a useful asset to the company. "I shall accept his request. But upon finding the Evolzars in Feldia, you are to leave at once."

"You break my heart, Avi. But it's a deal."

Avi then looked at Constantine. "And as for you. I admire you, Constantine. But from here on out, I will have a say as to who enters my group. Not you. Is that understood?"

"I'm sorry, Avi. I was only trying to help. This kid's a handful, but he'll get us to your dragons in no time. I was hoping he would be better behaved than this. I'll keep him in line. You have my word."

"Good," Avi said. She reared her head up and sneezed.

"Oh, dear," Phoenix said, patting her back. "You're soaked to the bone. Come on. Let's make camp."

"I've got a tent we can use," said Robin.

"Will it fit all of us?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"I think you'll be surprised. Where do you want to camp?"

Ser Gerhalos led them to the waterfall that he chose earlier. By the time they got there, it was dark. Phoenix, with a snap of her fingers, got a fire going while Robin and Constantine got the tent up. When it was finally raised, they were met with great disappointment. It was so small.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Santiago. "What in the bloody hell is all this?"

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" shouted Robin, storming into the tent.

Avi stayed behind, watching as her companions went in. Surprisingly, nobody came out. Ser Gerhalos was the last to go in. Avi knew something strange was at work here. Then, he peered through the flaps.

"My Lady, you have to come see!" he said.

Avi stepped through the flaps. What she saw astonished her. Outside, there was nothing more than a small, ragged, tent. But inside, it was a two-floored log cabin with hunting trophies, animal pelts, and goat horn lanterns decorating the walls. A chandelier of elk horns hung from the foyer. The green candles were lit and gave off the scent of pine. There was furniture, bedrooms, a kitchen, and a game room with a billiard table. At once, the companions were making themselves feel at home.

Robin came running down the stairs. "Well, what do you think?" he asked. "Now you won't spend so much gold in taverns anymore."

"I think it's wonderful, Robin. Thank you. You've been a great help."

"Anything for you, Dragon Summoner."

"Avi, you need to change out of those clothes at once," said Phoenix. "You'll catch your death of cold."

"Oh, no," Avi said at once. She took off her backpack and started looking inside desperately. Except for her deck and containers of food, her clothes were soaked and ruined.

"That's okay," said Robin. "You can use the loaner."

"The loaner?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"I brought an extra pair of clothes when I traveled with Constantine every now and then. This dude will forget his own underwear if no one reminded him."

"I did," Constantine said, turning red. "I've been wearing these shorts for days."

"Ugh, that's really gross," said Phoenix. "Avi, I guess there's no other alternative than to use the boy's 'loaner'. Come, I'll draw you a hot bath upstairs."

Avi looked at herself. Her skin was covered in peat from the river and she was caked with mud. She nodded and followed her upstairs, joining Blair and Trish in a very long and loud bath. It was late in the night and they still were in there, squealing and splashing about.

"Well, they're having fun in there," Constantine said, laying on the couch by the fireplace on the second floor. A wool blanket was draped over him and he used his jacket as a pillow.

"Heh, heh, wanna peek?" Robin asked, laying on the couch across from him. He was wearing blue and white pajamas with Elemental HERO Electrum on the front. And his blue pants were patterned with the Elemental HERO's E symbol.

"No, thank you," Constantine replied. "Blair's dragon is in there with them. He may be a small thing, but I've seen first-hand the kind of damage he can do. I don't want to wind up as a pile of ashes on the floor. And if he doesn't get you, Ser Gerhalos will. We're already on his bad side thanks to you. You just can't help being the extortionist, can you?"

"Hey, you gotta make money somehow, Constantine."

"Yeah, but asking for a date with Avi? It's a miracle Ser Gerhalos didn't crush your head for suggesting such a thing."

"Hey, it's a date or a long road with mercs on your ass. They chose the former and I'm set."

"Crafty little bastard, I'll give you that."

"I do what I can," Robin sniggered. "But don't treat me like the bad guy, here. Everyone knows you're in Avi's party cuz you looove her."

"No. I have an interest in her. Love is a long and very difficult process. I have to see first hand if Avi is the one for me."

Robin started laughing. "Who do you think you are profiling Avi like that? As far as I'm concerned, you have to be the one trying to prove your worth to her. Not the other way around. Avi can summon True Dragons and is respected by all who adore her. She's a celebrity. A hero of Termnnia. But you? Yeah, Tartarus is cool, but other than that, you're just an average, run-of-the-mill mercenary. You think she cares if she lives up to your standards?"

Constantine grumbled. "What I mean is, I don't want to jump the gun on her. I want to build something with her. Something special. I don't know how the hell I'm going to do it, but I'll find a way."

"Pfft, good look with that, chump."

"It can happen. Evangelia Pendragon was a Summoner of Dragons, too. The Galaxy-Eyes. She fell in love with a stable boy."

Robin shrugged. "I dunno. As I said, good luck."

The door to the bathroom opened. The girls came running out, giggling and screaming. "Quiet down up there!" shouted Ser Gerhalos from below. They didn't care and continued scurrying into their room. Constantine grinned, seeing them in their pajamas. But Avi was stuck wearing old and tattered longjohns. The 'loaner' that Robin gave her. It was unbefitting of someone like her, but it had to do and she didn't worry about it all that much. As Blair and the others went into their room, Avi stopped to look at Constantine and Robin.

"Are you boys comfortable?" she asked, dizzy from the hot water she stayed in for so long.

"Yes, ma'am," Robin said, nodding his head. "Thank you."

"We're fine, Avi, thanks," Constantine said, taking off his beanie.

"Well, thank you for giving us this place, Robin. That was very sweet of you."

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing," Robin jeered.

Avi giggled and swayed from left to right. "Well, I'll be off to bed now. Good night to you both."

She turned to leave. Unknown to her the back flap of her longjohns was all the way open.

"Uh, Avi!" called Constantine.

"Avi! Avi!" Robin joined.

Avi turned. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to ask if it was okay to see you demonstrate your new dragon tomorrow," said Robin.

Constantine nodded. "Yeah, yeah, what he said. I think that's a great idea. Show Robin what you're made of."

"Sounds good to me," Avi said after pondering it for a moment. "Okay, Robin. Since you've been such a big help, I'll be glad to show you my dragons."

"I can't wait!" Robin said, pumping his fist. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night." She turned.

"Avi!"

"Avi!"

"What is it?" Avi asked, turning back around.

"What about your clothes?" Constantine asked.

Robin nodded feverishly. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Do you have anything to wear tomorrow?"

"Of course I do, silly. Robin's cottage has a laundry room downstairs.

"Ah! Of course!" said Robin. "I totally forgot."

"How can you forget?" Constantine grumbled, throwing a pillow at him. "What a dumbass."

Avi giggled at their theatrics. "I'm sure all is going to be well, for tomorrow's adventure, boys. Good night."

She turned around again. But before she could reach the doorknob.

"Avi! Wait!"

"Avi! Hold up! Come here, come here!"

Avi walked back to them. "What is going on?" she asked. "Is there something else I should know?"

"I was wondering if you were scared of those nasty bounty hunters," said Robin. "There's so many of them out there. Aren't you, you know, the least bit scared?"

Avi tapped her foot on the ground. "Well, I must admit it's a little unsettling. But so long as I have powerful warriors like you by my side, I'm not afraid of anything."

"We're glad to help," said Robin. "And I apologize for the way I came up earlier."

"It's okay," Avi said with a friendly laugh. "Don't worry about it. We're only human after all. Well, I bid you good night."

Again, she turned.

"Avi!"

"Avi! Av! Avi!"

Avi walked back to them. She was getting annoyed. "Guys, I have to sleep."

"Of course," said Robin. "But I just want to know what kind of dragon do you think we'll get next?"

"That's a good question," Avi said, tapping her finger on her chin. "It is a very exciting thought, no? I hope I get a Felgrand Dragon. Or maybe a Meteor Black Dragon."

"Whatever it is, we'll help you get it," Constantine assured her.

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos called from downstairs. "Go to bed!"

"Well, I must bid you good night," Avi said, jerking her thumb backward.

"It's an honor being part of this adventure, Avi," said Robin. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"And me as well," said Constantine. "I look forward to more adventures."

Avi beamed at her two companions. "Aren't you two the sweetest couple of rogues I've ever met. Well, sweet dreams."

She turned one last time and walked back to her room.

"Nice one, bro," Constantine said, bumping his fist with Robin's.

"That's the power of the loaner, my dude."

* * *

The next day, Avi and her companions had a big breakfast at the inn of a small town called Firehold a community of farmers and loggers. Their houses and shops nestled by the River Erahad. Nets and fishing poles lined its shores for it was a great spot for fishing the salmon that flew from the south. Constantine and Robin went out into the woods to look into a bandit camp Tartarus spotted on the road. They wanted a peaceful trip and a day without bandits was something they all desired.

But even though they were looking for a quiet meal, it was not meant to be so. Bounty hunters were not the only ones looking to come after Avi.

"Oh, how quaint," approached a woman wearing a revealing outfit consisting of a cuirass, vambraces, pauldrons, gauntlets, tasset and heeled greaves enameled in white and black with white flora designs painted here and there. She had olive-colored skin and silvery white-blonde hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her back. She one of her eyes was hazel and the other bright green.

A knight in heavy plates of red enameled steel with spaulders the size of an ox's head stood above her. He was a bald man with a swollen nose and a tooth protruding from his upper lip. He wielded a massive hammer, the grip was made of black iron and the head was the shape of a bronze fist.

There was smug little boy with red hair and freckles across his face smiling confidently beside the woman. He wore leather gear and fielded a bow with arrows that had red fletching.

"So, you're the Summoner of Dragons," the woman said rubbing her chin. "Such a delicate little thing."

"She doesn't look so tough," sneered the little boy, possibly no more than nine or ten.

"What is it that you want?" Ser Gerhalos said walking in front of Avi.

"If I am not mistaken," said Phoenix. "That is Lady Arietta Marigold, one of the Summoners questing to serve the High King."

"Yes," said Arietta. "And this is Ser Renlos the Knight of the Ox. And here is Peter Lionbane, my little archer."

"Hmph!" Peter said crossing his arms still bearing his wide grin of confidence.

"What do you wish of us?" asked Blair. "If you're looking to join us, sorry. There's no room."

"I have no interest in joining you lot," sneered Arietta.

"Yeah, because Lady Arietta is the best summoner around!" Peter said balling his fists. "We're here to tell you not to bother on your quest because High King Yuri needs only the best in his court. And that's Lady Arietta! I heard you don't even have one!"

"No, I have three," Avi said timidly. "And I don't mean to boast, but do you have an endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh? He personally put all his faith in me to be the High King's Summoner."

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh," smiled Arietta. "An exceptional duelist but so imprudent."

"What!" snapped Phoenix. "How dare you speak of Master Yu-Gi-Oh that way?"

"I speak truth, mage," Arietta said with a shrug. "If you think I'm wrong then why not battle me outside? My monsters against your dragons."

"Yeah, a battle!" Peter said jumping into the air with excitement.

Ser Renlos snorted.

"Doesn't say much does he?" asked Trish.

"Ser Renlos? No, he's mute I'm afraid. But he defends me well. He would give his life for me if he could. What say you, Lady Avi?"

"You should prove your worth," Arvas said within her pendant. "Make an example of this fool and silence her brat-of-a-companion."

"But I've never battled before?" Avi whispered into the pendant.

"Just call us, and leave the rest to us."

"I will not participate," said Sanctity of Dragon. "Arvas, showing off Avi's power and making her overconfident is not wise. I suggest that Avi backs away from this fight at once. She's not ready."

"Don't listen to him," said Arvas.

"If you insist," said Avi. She looked up at her new rival and narrowed her eyes, burning bright with the thought that she had what it took to defeat her. "Very well, Lady Arietta, you're on!"

"Yes!" Peter jumped again.

"Then meet me outside after you have had your breakfast," said Arietta. She turned and walked away. Ser Renlos snorted again and Peter stuck his tongue out at Avi before following Arietta.

"You will be so sorry," grumbled Sanctity of Dragon.

"The nerve of that slut!" said Trish. "Did you see her state of dress? She lacks heavily in decency, I tell you that."

"What do you think we should do, My Lady?" asked Ser Gerhalos. "This is a waste of time."

"She's already accepted the challenge," said Phoenix. "She cannot call herself a Summoner of Dragons if she walks away from the battle. For that matter, she couldn't call herself A Summoner of the High King, because she must accept whatever challenge befalls her king."

"He's right," said Santiago. "Avi, kick her ass."

Minutes later, Avi met with Arietta in the meadows outside of town, surrounded by lush pine forests. The snowcapped mountains standing proudly in their perches in the distance.

"I've been looking forward to this," Arietta said, making her rifle-shaped staff appear into her hands.

"You can do it Lady Arietta!" cheered Peter.

"I shall CALL!" she gave her staff a twirl, forming an arcane circle to appear above her. "Ignition Beast Volcannon!"

She summoned a mechanical beast in the likeness of a dragon to the meadows. It was massive, standing over ten meters tall with a long tail and red rocket launchers on its shoulders and a large bladed structure on its back. Its body made of steel with a coat of polished gunmetal black and spikes, horns and claws made of bronze.

"Look at the size of that thing!" gasped Trish.

Ser Gerhalos snarled silently. "Ah, so she worships, Ana Goddess of Machinations."

"Dragons against machines?" Peter sneered. "This is gonna be some battle! You just watch, my Summoner is gonna beat yours but good!"

"All right, let's begin," said Avi. She summoned her newest dragon, Armiryle the Starguide Dragon. Her beast flew from the arcane circle with a great sturdy roar. It flew over the field and landed beside Avi.

"Fight!" shouted Peter.

The two monsters took off into the sky where they began combat. Avi watched as her beast was chased by Arietta's Ignition Beast Volcannon in a fierce game of cat and mouse in the sky above. The machine monster fired a barrage of heat-seeking rockets from its shoulders which chased Avi's Armiryle.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" shouted Peter, jumping up and down with excitement.

He was clearly disappointed with Avi's lack of skill. He had heard so much of Avellana the Summoner of Dragons and was eager to see her in battle. But her dragon was poorly trained if not trained at all. She had never called them into battle since she got them and it looks like she was paying for it in this Summoner's Duel. The meager performance was making the little boy angry.

Ignition Beast Volcannon fired another barrage of missiles. Armiryle flew backward and released a jet of red flames to confuse the missiles. They exploded making a black ball of smoke.

Ignition Beast Volcannon flew down from it and tackled Armiryle all the way to the ground causing a thunderous tremor and a large crater on the ground.

Armiryle had a broken left wing thanks to the fall. It snarled in agony as Ignition Beast Volcannon flew back up roaring for a challenge.

Peter threw a rock at Avi's injured dragon. "FIGHT YOU COWARD!" he shouted. He threw another one. "FIGHT!"

"Stop it!" shouted Avi. "He's hurt!"

"Then you should call him back," laughed Arietta. "A flightless dragon is no dragon at all."

"I'm so sorry," Avi said, calling back her wounded beast.

"Pathetic," sneered Arietta.

"WEAK!" shouted Peter. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "BOO!"

"One more to go," said Arietta. "How disappointing. If this is all the Summoner of Dragons is capable of, then you have no business being with the High King."

"Summon another!" shouted Peter. "Fight! I want to see a fight!"

Avi sniffed as her dragon began to glow translucent and vanished.

"Get on your feet, Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted. "Since when does the Summoner of Dragons bow down to anyone. You still have Lord Arvas left. Fight on!"

Avi stood up and twirled her staff again to call upon her final dragon.

"I summon Arvas. Ancient Dragon!"

Arvas appeared onto the plane of men and tackled Ignition Beast Volcannon to the ground. He took off into the air after the missile silo in its chest opened up.

"FIRE!" shouted Arietta. The missiles flew, whistling as they shot towards Arvas.

Arvas released a jet of flames at the missiles. They exploded right on top of Volcannon dealing massive damage. It growled mournfully. Sparks blasted out of its joints.

"NO!" shouted Peter.

"Your dragon may have outsmarted my beast," said Arietta. "But he is still able to battle."

Somehow, the mechanical behemoth was able to get back up. It raised its tail, aiming at Arvas.

Click! Click!

It fired thousands of rounds per second at Arvas who took off into the sky and flew around the battlefield to avoid being hit by the bullets from Volcannon's tail.

Ignition Beast Volcannon took off after him. The rocket launchers on its shoulders lowered themselves inside to be switched for two high-powered chainguns. The mechanical behemoth fired them violently as it chased Arvas in the clouds.

VRRRR! The chainguns hummed.

The beast finally caught up to Arvas. They were locked hand in hand in a fierce struggle.

"FIGHT!" shouted Peter. "FIGHT!"

Ignition Beast Volcannon then threw Arvas to the earth and dove towards him, tackling him to the ground enlarging the already big crater on the ground. Then it took off into the air again and released an infinite barrage of missiles from its body giving it an angelic appearance as the smoke from missiles soared around it giving the likeness of angel wings.

As the missiles bombarded the injured Arvas, Ignition Beast Volcannon fired its chainguns.

When the dust cleared, Arvas was on the ground defeated.

"Forgive me, Lady Avellana," said Arvas. "I…have failed." And he faded away.

"No," Avi said falling to her knees. "I lost."

"A meager performance," said Arietta. "There is just so much hype around you just because you're the first Summoner to call on dragons in thousands of years. But it's all for naught. Do yourself a favor and end this silly pilgrimage. I will be the one the High King chooses. Let us go, boys. I have used up enough of Lady Avellana's time. And she has wasted enough of mine."

"Way to go, Arietta. You really are the best Summoner around!" cheered Peter.

Ser Renlos snorted and followed after her.

Peter walked up to Avi and kicked dirt into her gleaming gown before he wiggled his fingers on the sides of his head and giving Avi as sloppy raspberry.

Ser Gerhalos roared.

"YAH!" screamed Peter, dashing away. "Ya big ugly cat-face!" he taunted before catching up to his Summoner.

"Oh, Avi, it's okay," said Trish, patting her back.

"Let this be a lesson," said Ser Gerhalos. "Your dragons not only need to be found but they must be trained. I was foolish in holding you back. There is so much about you that even I must learn."

"I understand," said Avi, her beautiful silver eyes glimmering with tears. "I'll get her one day. She is going to rue the day she insulted my dragons. Her and that bratty bastard!"


	19. White-Horned Dragon

**Aldara**

* * *

**October 15th **

**Year 18 4AOS**

"Next!" called the brash, and arrogant Eldori merchant, sitting warm in his covered wagon and surrounded by guards in armor made of rusty iron and leather. It was raining heavily outside, and he grinned seeing the 'suckers' coming towards him like pilgrims to a temple seeking to trade any goods on their person for some money to buy food.

A woman approached dressed in a long plaid dress and a brown apron stained from soot and grime.

"What've you got?" the merchant said biting off one of his elongated nails and spitting them out.

The woman licked her lips when her nose picked up a sweet and delicious smell coming from inside his wagon. A roast chicken was roasting in a pit inside the wagon. A television was on displaying a Duel Monsters tournament on the upper levels of Domino. A light bulb hanging down from a wire provided his light. Posters of female duelists in the pro league posing in bikinis covered his walls. The merchant was shielded by an iron grate, which protected an assortment of goods on his workbench lit up by a lamp that lit up pistols, cards and piles and piles of gold Star Chips. He scribbled numbers on his ledger still awaiting an answer from the woman. When he heard none, he lost his patience.

"Well, I haven't got all night!" he barked, looking up at the woman.

"Oh, good Ushio. I have here a precious family heirloom," the woman said removing a locket from around her neck. "It belonged to my mother, sir. It's made of sterling silver, finely crafted."

She slid the locket through an opening in the grate.

The merchant grumbled, picking up the locket and examining it with a bronze eyeglass.

"Two silvers coins and five copper pennies." Ushio handed the woman the meager bounty.

"But sir, please."

"You were expecting more?"

"Just one gold Star Chip, My Lord. It's my son's birthday and I haven't got any money for presents."

"I'm not a lord, foolish woman. And it's not my place to care about your son's birthday. With that money, you can get you and your boy some bread."

"But, sir."

"Next!"

"Please, sir, just one gold chip!"

"This isn't a charity, miss. And a word of advice. You shoulda thought twice before shooting that boy out of your twat. NEXT!"

The merchant's guards grabbed the woman by the arms and escorted her away. Ushio smiled seeing his next customer.

A half-elf girl approached him. A moldy cloak was shielding her from the elements. Ushio eyed her long curved brown hair with gold highlights dangling over her waist underneath the poor excuse of a cloak.

"Well, well, well. Aldara. What've you got for me tonight?"

"I found a nice dagger while in the ruins tonight, Ushio," said Aldara. Taking the cloak off her head. She had two pointed ears like an elf, though not as long, for she was part human. She reached into her knapsack and put the weapon through the opening in the grate. It was finely crafted with a maple handle and decorated with silver ornamentation. Needless to say, Aldara was excited with this treasure she found. Hopefully, Ushio would like it enough to pay for something decent to eat tonight.

"Hmm," Ushio said. After examining the weapon, he cackled greedily and tossed her a small sack of copper pennies and threw one silver coin.

"What? That's it?"

"That's it." Ushio grinned. His scar folded upwards.

"But, the next semester at Duelist Academy begins soon. I need that money to pay for my tuition."

"Duelist Academy, ha! I went there once. It was an overrated experience."

"And you beat up the King of Games."

Ushio didn't appreciate her saying that. He was expelled from the academy after beating Yugi senseless. "That's all you get!" Ushio retorted loudly. "Of course, I can get you a hefty price for that rifle on your back."

"Forget it," Aldara said collecting her money and storming off.

"Next!" Ushio called, then he laughed at Aldara as she walked away.

Aldara took her money to the market and bought herself a half a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese. She counted what remained in her pouch and discovered she had enough to buy herself a bottle of Dragonflame.

"Packs, singles and structure decks!" called an elderly Eldori man strolling through the streets. A Mad-Sword Beast covered in sacks and pouches was pulling his wagon of Duel Monster wares. "Packs, singles and structure decks!"

"Grandpa!" called Aldara.

"Ah, if it isn't my best customer," said the man, named Solomon Muto. He wasn't related to Aldara, but everyone in town grew to just calling him Grandpa.

"Is the deck still here?" she asked.

"My dear I…"

Aldara ran to the end of the wagon. Her face lit up when she saw the structure deck shining on the top shelf. It was custom made by Solomon and his grandson, Yugi. The monster in the front was a Synchro-monster called Thunder Unicorn.

"I'm so close, Grandpa!" she said happily. "If I get one more bounty from Ushio, I'll have the money ready to pay for the deck."

Solomon dug his fingers under his bandana to scratch his scalp. One hand to an umbrella to shield him from the rain. "The deck," he feigned a laugh, "about that. I'm sorry, Aldara, but…"

"But what?" Aldara asked, her smile faded away riddling Grandpa's heart with guilt.

"I know how much you wanted the deck, but, a gentleman approached me the other day and…"

"What?"

"You've been outbid."

"But, Grandpa."

"This is business, my dear. I told you I could only hold onto the deck so long as no one else bought it. I'm afraid you were too late. Unless you can make a better offer by Wednesday the deck is no longer yours."

Aldara looked up at the buildings over the wall of the slums. All of a sudden, they seemed farther away now. "I understand."

"I tried my best to keep the deck, but the offer was just one I couldn't refuse. My grandson has school soon and Duelist Academy is no cheap institute."

"Wait a minute. Isn't he the King of Games? How is he still a student?"

"I said too much!" Grandpa gasped. "I'm sorry for the deck, dear. Maybe next time."

He cracked his whip and the Mad-Sword Beast continued down the streets into the farthest depths of the slums.

"Packs, singles and structure decks!" called Grandpa. "Packs, singles and structure decks!"

Aldara sighed heavily. "Oh well," she said. She was glad her cheeks were soaked with raindrops. That way no one would see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Aldara then went to the diner to pick up some food for dinner. Sappy songs played on the neon jukebox at the entrance, perfect for the mood she was in. The diner was built in a mess of wooden buildings perched underneath a sky bridge that was used for Turbo Duels in which duelists used motorcycles to play Duel Monsters. Dull neon bars lit up the darkness as well as chromed ceiling fans.

The head chef was a middle-aged Sloger, a race of toad-like humanoids from the swampy islands of Jormak in the tropical regions of Termnnia.

"Aldara," said the chef, named Roode. "**_Esheko quanda no jorez?_ **(Can I get you the usual?)"

"Of course," Aldara said, sitting down on a red cushioned stool which squeaked as it supported her weight.

"**_Oh, motakes no gwando, Aldara?_** (Oh, what's the matter Aldara?)" Roode asked.

A fly flew over Aldara. Roode caught it with his slimy tongue and started chewing it.

"Bad day," Aldara responded rather glum. "Let's just leave it at that."

"You've been doing business with that Ushio fella, haven't you?" A grizzled gnome asked. He sitting on the stool to Aldara's right.

Aldara nodded.

"**_Oh, kwando_**, (Oh no)," said Roode, shaking his head. "**_Ushio, esoko muchak_** (Ushio, bad man)."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Aldara. "Any news tonight, Pops?"

"Well," said the gnome. "All I keep hearing about is that Domino City is preparing for the arrival of some Summoner, those mages who can call on monsters from other worlds to do battle."

"Summoners aren't that special," said Aldara. "Just a bunch of overrated, over-hyped mages."

"Not this one," said Pops.

"**_Pops unto no cozo_**, (Pops speaks the truth)," said Roode. "**_No Summoner eso nek yalta pulpo moona_** (The Summoner is a very special lady)."

"Why?" Aldara asked.

"She can summon dragons!" said Pops.

"Impossible," said Aldara. "No one has been able to summon dragons since the Second Age."

"This one can," said Pops. "She'll be here soon. You'll see."

After her meager meal, Aldara sadly sulked to her apartment building built at the foot of the wall that separated the poor and unwanted of Domino City. Once inside she was harassed by her gnomish landlord. "Hey, Half-Elf!" he shouted in a stern, squeaky voice. "Your rent's due!"

"Tomorrow!" Aldara said, wearily climbing upstairs.

"You told me that yesterday! And the day before. If I don't see the money by tomorrow, I'm kicking your ass outta here, understood!"

"Whatever," Aldara said.

Once in her room, she stripped out of her soggy clothes, took a hot shower and dressed in her nightwear, which was nothing but a torn white t-shirt. To make some noise in the rusty old apartment, she turned on the old boxed television sitting in the corner by her stove where she was cooking her dinner; biscuits and red beans cooked in a can. The orange and red lights of the neon signs outside illuminated her room, overpowering the lone light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

The moldy, red-carpeted floor was covered in used underwear and shirts; magazines; bags of potato chips; booster pack wrappings, and even brass casings from her rifle when she shot Whiptail Crow and Bone Mouse; an undead Duel Monster and common pest in the slums, and the occasional bandit who tried to rob the rare Elvish heirlooms in her display case. The beans were ready and she carefully picked them up using one of her dirty shirts. When it was cool enough to touch with her bare hands she sat on the windowsill and stared at the glistening skyscrapers of Domino City looming down at the poor and downtrodden of the slums.

She scooped beans with her plastic spork and blew on them to cool them down before shoving them into her mouth. Some juice spilled onto her shirt. The cotton was thin and the beans were still hot, burning the skin on her belly.

"Oh, darn!" she exclaimed, stretching her shirt and examining the mess. "Goddesses-damn it, this was my last good shirt."

A roar of a crowd erupted from the top of a skyscraper called the Kaiba Dome. Some explosions thundered from the top as well. The annual autumn tournament was underway no doubt.

"I'll get there soon," she muttered before biting into her bread stuffed with cheese. A warm cup of coffee was steaming by her side. Next to it, lay her phone, an old model with a cracked screen. It was decorated with stickers and had keychain Duel Monster chibis and jeweled flowers hanging from it.

It buzzed, shaking the table and spilling her mug of blackened, greasy, coffee from the diner.

"Aw, damn it!" Aldara cried out again. Her pointed ears twitching.

This was not her night. Aldara picked up the phone before the coffee oozed any closer to it and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey, Tordo, what's up?"

She paused to listen to what her companion had to say.

"Another chamber in the ruins? Okay, we'll explore tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. It's dark and it's raining dreadfully. Get some sleep and I'll meet you there at noon. Don't be late." She hung up. "This could be my last chance," she sighed. "If I don't make a decent find down there, I'll never go to Duelist Academy."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Though the ruins were pitch black, Aldara kept sliding down the rope trusting her both the glow of her crystal torch and her low-light vision to aid her in the inky darkness. Dust and dirt sprinkled down on top of her from the hole in the roof of the once-prosperous Elven city of Dwenenhava.

Her wool knit beanie shielded her silky brown hair from the bits of debris, and her goggles protected her bright green-yellow eyes. The light from her torch lit up all the carvings on the wall depicting a time of great trade, wealth, prosperity, and peace. All that had ended thousands of years ago when Domino began expanding, filling up the land with its concrete jungle of towering buildings.

Upon entering the ruins, Aldara felt like she had entered her true home. Even though being born of both Elf and Human, her mother had the blood of the ancient Elven-kings of the First Age.

That fact had given her much acclaim with the Elves living in the slums, but their kingdoms were long forgotten, and any right she had to the throne was null and void. So, she made the most of what she had by diving into the ruins and searching for any treasures that could help her scrape by in her hard life living in the slums in the underbelly of Domino City.

"What do you expect to find today?" asked Tordo, a plump little boy with messy red hair, a puffy freckled face and two enormous front teeth protruding from his mouth over his bottom lip. And he had a long tail with a tuft of reddish hair.

Tordo was of the Telkori, or, the Children of the Forest, for they remained small and sounded and looked like little children. They were distinguishable by their pointy ears and tails and their iconic buckteeth.

These little creatures lived in towns of tree houses in the deepest part of the Askar Forest and the Silverlight Woods. They have been known to journey into cities and set up gaming parlors and arcades. Others have even migrated to live in the slums of Domino to cause mischief. They skipped school, threw rocks at the guards, and stole food, money, and Duel Monster cards from vendors. Or, they served as spies, acting as the eyes and ears of politicians residing in the skyscrapers on the other side of the wall.

Tordo was different from the others due to his kind nature. He refused to steal, or vandalize the city. He was chased down by a Telkori gang-lord who was displeased to know Tordo had a hand in getting many of the members of his gang arrested. He offered a great reward to anyone who brought him bodily harm and demanded his tail as proof.

But, he found shelter alongside Aldara. She was a good fighter, making use of a metal rod she had customized with small jewels and colorful feathers. But they feared the assault rifle she carried and stayed clear from her thereby leaving Tordo alone. For this, he offered her his services, and he proved himself quite useful seeking items and scrap to sell for bread.

"Everything is good?" he asked speaking to her with a two-way radio.

"I don't know," Aldara answered into her earpiece. She wasn't sure she would find anything. She had scraped every bit of treasure from the ruins. But this was once the capital of the Kalderi kingdoms. Surely there would be something of value hidden here.

She slid up her leather breeches, for they were slowly sliding down her hips and the cold air of the ruins chilled her crack. She tightened her boots and adjusted her backpack before trekking into the city. As she slowly walked away from the light beaming down from the hole above the ruins grew darker, and her eyes then adjusted to low-light vision illuminating the world around her in pastels of teal and black.

"Be careful," Tordo said on the radio. "Remember there are some scary monsters down there."

"I can handle them," Aldara said, picking up her rifle; contraband from the world beyond the gate.

Aldara won her prized weapon from an exotic weapons vendor in a duel at the bar. He offered up the rarest weapon in his inventory should she win; but should she lose she had to sleep with him that night. He was an arrogant fool, thinking that because he had a Gaia the Fierce Knight in his deck that he was unstoppable. But Aldara was a duelist who relied on her trap cards and sneaky flip-effect monsters to win her matches.

The look on his face when her Nobleman-Eater Bug wiped out both his Gaia and his Garvas sweetened her victory. He was about to go back on his promise, but the bar patrons were witness to the pact. When they stood up and surrounded him, he relented and surrendered the rifle.

"What beastly luck," Aldara said rummaging through bits of pottery and rusted iron pots and pans. A few swords still clung in their racks inside the armories. They were too rusted to make good metal and were covered in thick sheets of cobwebs.

"Damnation!" murmured Aldara with a sad grin. "I promised Tordo we'd have roast Niwatori tonight."

_For that matter, I thought I could buy my deck and have the chips to pay for my tuition._

The weapon rack suddenly shook.

"What in the shadows!" The turned on the Surefire flashlight on her weapon and illuminated the weapon rack. Again, something shook the rack. Some swords and a rusted iron halberd fell onto the ground with a loud crash.

"Aldara!" Tordo called on the radio. The reception was poor for she was too far underground. "Wha…wah…'at?"

"Come out!" Aldara called out.

A cute chirp responded to her call. Out of the shadows pounced a peculiar-looking creature.

It looked like a cat. It had brown-squared eyes, large pointed ears, and four little paws; orange fur on top and snowy white on the bottom and most of its face. From the pink inside of its ears white, spiked fur protruded from within. A black stripe went down from the top of its head to its back. A fluffy orange tail at the bottom with black tips. The creature even had short little wings orange fur on top and pink at the bottom. Two little white horns protruded from its round head.

"Well," Aldara said softly, kneeling to get a better look at the little thing. The creature began to lick its paw. "Some dungeon-dwelling cat of some sort. There are only a few creatures living in this world as extraordinary as you. You must be a Duel Monster."

_Nyeow, nyeow_ went the monster, as if to say _yes_.

"Look at those darling eyes of yours!" she hooted with glee. She gasped and said, "Oh, and those adorable little paws. What are you doing down here anyway? Come on out."

She opened her knapsack and took out a biscuit. She bit into it. "Food," she said. "Come on out. I won't hurt you." The creature came out from behind the weapon rack, sniffing the air. It cautiously approached her. The creature sniffed the biscuit and ate it at last. "What are you?" Aldara chimed.

She heard something scurrying from behind a cobweb-ridden suit of armor. The creature made a happy meow and scurried after it. There was a rat back there.

"Wait!" called Aldara. To her shock, the cat creature breathed fire. It burned off most of the cobwebs on the boots of the armor and fried the rat. The creature consumed it happily. It then came out from behind the barrel satisfied with its fill and scampered happily towards Aldara nuzzling her knees and purring.

"I guess you're coming with me then?" she said. "You're going to be another mouth to feed, little one. There are plenty of rats where I live in so you'll manage I suppose."

"Aldara, come in!" Tordo said on the radio.

Aldara pressed into her earpiece. "Tordo, I read you loud and clear."

"Did you find anything?"

"A few trinkets that will sell well."

"Is that all?" he groaned in disappointment.

"Nope that's not all I found," she scratched the creature's belly. It was rolling on its back meowing with glee.

"Will it sell well?"

"I have no doubt," said Aldara. "But this thing is too precious and I doubt Ushio will give me less than half of what it's worth, so it's staying with me. Keep at the ready. I'll be up shortly. I'm afraid we're going to make do with bread and cheese tonight, my friend."

"That's okay, Aldara. I'm just glad you're safe. Let's go."

The creature suddenly breathed out green glimmering flames at the ground.

"What on earth?"

The flames formed into a black card.

"Wow, what have we here?"

She picked up the card, still a little warm from the flames, slighting burning the tips of her fingers.

"Baby Tiragon? What an unusual name. What's this? You're a dragon?" She looked down at the Baby Tiragon. It flew up and soared around the chamber. "If it weren't for those wings and your fire breath I never would have known. I think things are going to get interesting with you around, little one."

Aldara let the Baby Tiragon hop onto her shoulder before strolling out of the armory.

_Neow, neow! _Baby Tiragon said pointing his little paw at a wall with hieroglyphics. "Oh, that's a mural depicting a battle during the Machine Wars," said Aldara.

_Neow, neow!_

"Don't be silly, I can't take that with me."

Baby Tiragon slapped a paw on his face and flew off Aldara's shoulder and scampered towards the wall. "No!" Aldara cried. She chased after the dragon. "Wait, little one, wait!"

The dragon monster climbed up a statue of a soldier guarding the wall and pulled on the spear. The ruins began to rumble. Dust and debris rained down from the ceiling.

"What have you done!" Aldara shouted picking up Baby Tiragon.

_Neow! _Baby Tiragon cried out pointing at the wall.

Surprisingly it was rising up. The stone edge grinding against the frame loudly. It must have been ages since the wall had been opened. On the other side of the wall, Aldara spotted an incredible treasure. There was a rod, solid gold in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was clutching a glowing blue orb in its mouth and its eyes were made of aquamarines.

"Wow, nice find," Aldara said rubbing the little dragon's head.

Baby Tiragon purred happily and climbed up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Incredible craftsmanship," Aldara said examining the rod. "If I were to guess, this rod must have belonged to the mage of the royal family. Ushio would have to be a fool not to pay big money for this."

The room Aldara discovered was loaded with treasures. She found a gold hairpin by a nightstand and put it in her bag. Baby Tiragon sniffed the air. He grew uneasy and started urging Aldara to leave.

"In a minute, little one. By the goddesses, just a few of these treasures would make me richer than Seto Kaiba. I wish I brought a bigger bag to put them in. Had I known I'd find you, my little treasure hunter, I probably would have."

When she picked up all her bag could carry she went to the altar and removed the magic rod from the limestone surface. Little knowing she had just awoken the chamber guards. The floor began to quake at Aldara's feet. The extravagant tiles shattered.

From the ground rose Zombie Warrior **(ATK/1200 DEF/900**). Skeletal soldiers wielding axes, swords, and blue shields. They had spiked, blue pauldrons over their shoulders. They chattered their teeth in an eerie and aggravating battle cry.

Aldara grabbed her rifle, checked her ammo and shot one of the Zombie Warriors. It shattered to pieces, the blackened bones crumbling to the ground. She fired at them, destroying more of the undead warriors as she dashed down the ruins to escape. When she ran out of bullets, she used the blade mounted underneath her rifle and she used that to jab the skeleton monsters. She saw the light from the hole above the ruins that she descended from.

"TORDO!" Aldara shouted out. "Raise the winch!

"I can't! It's stuck!" her little partner shouted back. "I'll get it fixed in no time, don't worry!"

"Hurry!" Aldara shouted up from the ruins. She heard the rattling of bones and the chattering of ancient teeth. The Zombie Warriors were closing in on her, moaning. Some even let out dusty laughs.

"TORDO!" Aldara shouted again.

"I almost got it!" Tordo said fixing the rope which got caught in the machinations of his winch.

"Throw me another clip at least!"

Tordo dug through Aldara's knapsack and found her an extra magazine for her rifle. He threw it down the hole. Aldara caught it, slammed it into her weapon and fired. But there were too many of them. She wouldn't have enough ammo to fend them all off.

"TORDO!"

"I got it!" He shouted. "Hurry, climb on."

Aldara grabbed the rope and felt the winch slowly raising her up. The zombies crowded underneath her moaning in frustration. They bashed their shields and held out their arms challenging her to come back.

At last, Aldara was back on the surface. She looked down and could not believe the sight. The Zombie Warriors completely flooded the ruins below.

"My hero!" she cried out. She grabbed Tordo and kissed him repeatedly. "Thank you..." She kissed his right cheek, "thank you..." then his left. "Thank you!" She pulled him close to her chest. His face was squeezed against her breasts. His left ear could pick up her heart thumping wildly inside her.

"Wow," he breathed. "I hope you get into danger more often."

He was eventually released from her grip. His face was red with embarrassment. The little creature then saw Baby Tiragon on her shoulder. "Wow!" he cried out. "What is that?"

"The card it formed for me says it's called Baby Tiragon."

"I heard of that card," said Tordo. "Although I never would have thought you'd find one out in the wild. These creatures are so rare the Blue-Eyes White Dragon seems common."

They traveled back towards the wall and went through the gate back into the slums of Domino.

"What did you find besides that dragon?" Tordo asked.

The creature was curiously peering out into the city from inside Aldara's pack reaching out for butterflies to eat with its paws.

"I found this in the chamber you discovered. Apparently, it was the home of the royal mage. And, I found these."

She picked up a gold rod with a green gem on top and a golden dragon-shaped hairpin with a shiny ruby. "I'm going to keep the hairpin though," Aldara declared. "If Ushio doesn't pay up of course. The price for these treasures should be enough to pay for school."

"I hope you make it there, Aldara. After you graduate from that school, you'll have acquired skills that have granted the kings of Termnnia countless victories. And when you become the greatest Duelist in the world I'll be your manager. All interviews must go through me should that happen."

"If you insist, Tordo."

"And, we'll split the profits fifty-fifty."

"Oh really!" she laughed him and ruffled his red curly hair.

"You ready?" asked Tordo.

"I was born ready, little guy. After today we're moving to the other side of the wall."

"Oh boy!" Tordo jumped up and down.

When they approached Ushio's covered wagon they both felt their hearts racing. Even Ushio couldn't be so cruel as to give meager bounty for the treasures she found in the ruins.

"So, little Aldara returns." Ushio bit into another nail and spit it out. "What've you got for me today, girl?"

"I found this!" Aldara said taking out the magical rod.

"Ah," said Ushio.

Aldara slipped the rod through the opening. "Fine craftsmanship," Ushio said examining the piece. "The gold is rather faded but still shimmers. And I feel an essence of fire erupting from this rod." He gave his crooked smile. "Two gold Star Chips." He declared.

"Ushio!" groaned Aldara.

"Fine. Three. Not a chip more."

Aldara pouted.

"And that gold pin on that lovely hair of yours?"

"What's it worth to you?"

"Four gold chips."

"Forget it," said Aldara.

"Is that all then?" he said sliding her chips under the opening.

"Yes, that's all," Aldara said taking the poor bounty.

"Then off you go."

"Cheapskate," Aldara muttered. She spotted a roasting goose over a campfire Ushio's guards set up. Baby Tiragon noticed too and emerged from her pack and climbed on to her shoulder, meowing happily for a piece.

"Wait!" called Ushio. "It can't be!"

Aldara turned. Both she and Baby Tiragon stared at him. Ushio spotted a card inside a glass case hanging on Aldara's neck.

"A black card!" Ushio exclaimed. "An Xyz monster!"

"A what?"

He slammed sixteen sacks onto the workbench. "Fifty pounds!" he proclaimed. "Fifty pounds of gold Star Chips for your dragon. Plus, another twenty for the card around your neck. That should be enough for your new deck and pay the entrance fee into Duelist Academy, right? What do you say, love?"

Aldara opened her arms and shoved the sacks of gold Star Chips towards her. She looked around at them in shock. She even opened a few to make sure he wasn't ripping her off. He was serious about the deal, for inside the bags golden Star Chips glimmered from within. With this deal, all her dreams would come true. She looked at the dragon on her shoulder. It smiled at her and licked her nose then purred, nuzzling her neck. Aldara giggled, his furry head tickled her. She sighed and pushed the bags back at Ushio.

"Aldara!" cried Tordo.

"No. I'm sorry, but…I can't. Thank you for your offer, Ushio."

"Come now, girl, you'd throw away a chance to escape this cesspool for that little dragon. It's worth nothing to you."

"Be that as it may, this creature is mine. I won't part with it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be foolish, girl!" snapped Ushio. "You won't see a sum like this ever again, I assure you."

"I'll find a way," Aldara said walking away leaving Ushio standing mouth agape and bewildered. She looked down at Tordo. "Well, now what do we do?"

"Well..." said he.

"You have an idea I hope?"

"You may not like it."

"Try me."

"About a month ago, I was burrowing through the lower parts of the slums when I saw soldiers from the House of Gray patrolling the area."

"House of Gray? The Daltons? Why would they have their soldiers so far in the slums?"

"I followed them and found out," said Tordo. "Apparently the Department of Urban Development from Kaiba Corp discovered some sort of ruin. A temple to the dragon goddess, Saafani. They were guarding it really well because they are going to use it to aid some powerful Summoner. Anyway, I burrowed my way inside the ruins. It took some time to dig through all the cement and limestone, but I eventually made it in last night. Aldara! There was gold in there. Mountains of it."

"Oh no!" Aldara waved her hands in protest. "There is a law against robbing the goddesses."

"I figured you'd say that," said Tordo. "That's why I didn't say anything. But I figured Ushio would be his lying self and rip you off for the treasures. But what choice do you have? Come on, Alda this is your only chance. Sometimes sacrifices must be made to achieve our dreams. You told me that once."

"Well, what do you think?" Aldara said looking at her pet dragon. "Do you think we should borrow some treasures from your creator's temple?"

Neow, neow!

"See, even he agrees," Tordo persisted. "Aldara, come on. There won't be any other chances after this. You could be trapped here forever. You'll die here. And so will your dream."

Aldara bit her bottom lip. She paused, and she thought. "Very well. But let's wait for the guards to enter the temple with the Summoner. Once we're in, we'll take what we can and leave."

Ushio, meanwhile, was growling from the outside of his wagon. He watched as Aldara, Tordo, and the Baby Tiragon disappeared into an alleyway.

"Is that cat valuable sir?" asked one of Ushio's guards.

"Valuable? That cat is actually a rare Dragon-type Duel Monster. That thing's tail is worth more than the gold I offered her. Send the word out, boys. Tell every low-life in this slum the news. I am offering a hefty bounty for the dragon."

"And the girl?"

"I could care less about what happens to the girl! I want that dragon."

* * *

**Yami**

* * *

He exhaled deeply staring at the buildings of glass and steel getting closer as his ship prepared to end its journey at the ports of Domino City. He had traveled to Domino many times, but still, he felt out of place sailing into the city of magic and machine. Throughout most of his journey, he had traveled by ship, but now he was going to be treated inside Kaiba's luxurious black limousine. It was blazing hot even though the hours were still in the early morning.

That was the price Yami had to pay every time he journeyed so far south. He fanned his face with a black folder and thanked the monstrously high buildings stretching into the sky for their shade. He did his best looking modern for the citizens of the city-state all wearing colorful or stylish clothes compared to the dirty tunics or doublets in the west. He had a cell phone, that was a device he had grown used to, but it had to take his alter ego, Yugi, to teach him how to use it. He looked around at the port and could not find the transportation Kaiba had promised them. Yami exhaled again but through his teeth. He felt his face going red and his fist balling up.

"You can call him you know?" Yugi said, standing next to Yami in his ghostly form.

Yami responded with an agitated grunt.

"He's late on purpose," he said, grinding his teeth.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He stared at the steel-armored soldiers wielding rifles as well as swords and shields walking by on their patrol of the ship. Their armor was clinking and clanking with every step.

"Such weird weapons those guns are," Yami commented as they passed by.

Yugi chuckled and said: "I find them more intimidating than swords."

"I prefer a blade over those cumbersome, noisy weapons," Yami grumbled.

"Aw, you're just mad you can't use them," said Yugi.

"Ha! All I need is my sword and my Dark Magician. And as I recall you can't use them either." He chuckled. Remembering the time Yugi was in control of his body. He spent an afternoon with Prince Michael in his armory firing his collection of rifles. Yugi tried to use one, but the weapon caused him to shake all over the room. Michael saved himself with an advanced shield spell that blocked the bullets.

"I hope he's forgiven me for that," said Yugi.

"He has," Yami assured him. "He's a boy with a heart of gold. Which is why I need him for the alliance."

"This plan means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Anubis is gone, but our home remains divided," Yami said, looking up at the buildings. He admired their architecture. Some of them a mix of traditional Termnnian and modern design. He sighed, looked back at Yugi and said: "Our leaders are fighting one another, and we have a warmonger in the North. The youth of Termnnia are eager to take over, and I aim to see it through, starting with Daveed and the Seven Princes of Termnnia. I already have Jon of Riftgaard and Ryon Balor of Katina on my side. And now that he's back from the wars in Akuuda, Michael has agreed to join the new High King in the alliance."

"They've all agreed so quickly?" Yugi asked.

"They are patriots," said Yami. "Termnnia comes first before anything for them. To say nothing of their kindness. You won't find better men. Their fathers were the ones I trusted in the moving of the lost golden eggs. Their sons want to atone for that horrible loss."

"What power those eggs could have given us," said Yugi.

"We don't know what power they hold," said Yami. "That's what made them so dangerous. Perhaps it's better they remain lost."

"Ah, here he comes now," said Yugi, pointing at the red-bricked wall looming over the docks. Someone was looking down at Yugi's friends who were all waiting for him at the pier the boat was to dock at. "Good ol' King Antilles himself. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Not long enough," said Yami. "I was hoping never to see him again."

The ship finally docked. Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Téa where there waiting on the pier. Téa waved as the ship came closer.

"So, he has finally arrived," Antilles snarled approaching the group with his arms behind his back.

"Captain?" Téa said with a gasp. "I didn't see you there."

"And just what does he intend to do with the Naralian king?" he asked. "Are we to go to war or are we to decide this with petty games."

"This petty game will save a lot of lives," said Téa. "We are still recovering from Anubis's rule, so there is no need for more conflict."

"Do you really think a renegade king will keep his word because of a card game?" Antilles asked briskly.

"We don't expect him to," said Tristan. "But we hope to withhold his advance to give us time and get Yuri back."

"Yuri?" asked Antilles.

"That's what they've come to call Prince Daveed on Earth," Tristan responded.

"Is that so?" Antilles said narrowing his eyes.

A ramp was lowered from the boat and onto the dock. Antilles watched as the ship's passengers and crew walked down the ramp followed by a small boy who eerily resembled Yami in every way. He had the same hairstyle and eyes, save they were bigger indicating innocence. And he was shorter, much shorter.

"Yugi!" Téa called out to her old friend.

"Hey guys," the little boy called back.

"What?" Antilles asked. "But, when last I saw him he was taller!"

"Hey, Yugi," said Joey. "How's it goin' man?"

Yugi's cheeks puffed and he turned green. "Not so good," Yugi said squeamishly, holding his stomach. He ran to the edge of the dock and vomited.

Téa gasped and ran to him, kneeling and rubbing his back as he tossed his cookies into the Ramanos Bay.

"I guess your stomach isn't as strong as the spirit's," she said standing up.

"I had hoped he'd transform into me after we've docked," Yugi coughed. "Me and the sea don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Speaking of transform," Téa whispered. "Would you mind not doing so in front of current company? Not everyone in Termnnia knows your secret."

"Oh, right, well it's because of current company that the spirit of the puzzle changed back into me," Yugi replied getting up from the ground.

Yugi looked at the stern king as he stood in his armor of silver and steel plate with his white sash over his shoulder and a cloth-of-gold cape swaying in the wind. "He doesn't like him very much," he added.

"I can see why," said Téa. "He's been nothing but a thorn in our side in our campaign to secure Yuri's entitlement to the throne."

"So, what news of the North, Yugi?" Antilles asked.

"The Dalton Family have sent Cyber Dragons to the edge of Elleria and blasted Forrest's mercenary army to shreds," Yugi replied.

"Excellent," said Antilles. "With those monsters on the field, Forrest is going to have a hard time getting anywhere. I still say having Yuri on the throne is a bad idea, but if he's the key to stability in our land then so be it."

"Well I'm glad you're finally seeing reason," Yugi said walking past Antilles and into a black limousine where Joey and the others were waiting. "We'll meet you in the House of Gray so I can introduce you to the Summoner of Dragons."

"She is here?" Antilles said in surprise. "Bless my soul. Had I but known. I thought she was in Emboldor."

Yugi looked up at him. "She was, but I heard she ran into a bit of trouble lately. There's a rumor going around that she's been defeated by a rival summoner. It destroyed her, so I sent her a letter directing her here so I could lend her a bit of help. And, perhaps, maybe even get her to fight back King Forrest who is preparing to conquer Elleria."

"Of course," said Antilles. "I will make for the House of Gray with haste; for I much desire to speak with her." He turned and walked to his carriage. Despite all the cars in the city Antilles preferred to use his own carriage to take to the House of Gray, the main castle of Domino and home of the Daltons.

"Man, what's his deal?" Joey asked. "Why does Antilles despise Yuri so much?"

"He was supposed to be next in line for the throne," Yugi said, looking out the window at the city. He let out a heavy sigh and said: "Antilles was High-King Antar's, right-hand. His top war advisor. Many years ago, Antilles summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon in a Duel."

"What?" said Joey.

"A Divine Beast?" asked Tristan. "Him? No way."

"But how, Yugi?" Téa asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "No one was sure how, but he did it. Since he was summoning Divine monsters many thought he would be the one to succeed Antar in the Diamond Throne. But then, Yuri was born. After he destroyed Anubis, the Divine Beasts clearly must have had a change of heart and chose him as their new master. Antilles was furious. He tried to summon the monsters again but they refused his calling, almost killing him. Antilles felt as though Yuri stole the throne from him."

"But it's not his fault," stammered Téa. "Yuri was still just a baby. There was no way he could have controlled the events that took place that night. It's just destiny. And destiny decided Yuri should be their master."

"That may be so, but Antilles won't see reason. Even now, he believes he should rightfully take the throne. He's a shady one, he is, so I suggest we all keep an eye on him."

"Yugi's right," said Duke. "Maybe bringing Yuri here would put him in more than danger than ever."

"He'll still be in danger anyway if he stays on Earth," Yugi said, turning his gaze from the window. "Yami's contact in the ESS reported in, saying that Yuri's being stalked by mysterious hooded figures. I don't know guys, but, hooded goons running around is never a good sign."

"The sooner he comes home the better," said Joey.

The limo traveled the highways of Domino for another hour before finally reaching the castle known as the House of Gray, the home of the king of Domino. Once they arrived Yugi's puzzle began to glow and Yami took his place. The palace guards arrived, juggernauts of gray steel and Kevlar fielding heavily modified rifles that bore the emblem of the gray armored lion, the family sigil of the Daltons.

"His majesty awaits you, Master Yu-Gi-Oh." The guard said from inside his blue-visored helmet. His voice was garbled from the radio inside his helmet.

"Thank you," said Yami. "Come on, everyone."

"Wow, I can't believe they built this place so tall," Duke said looking up at the towers reaching up into the clouds. Armored vehicles slowly drove through the white-gray cobbled paths. The family symbol emblazoned in the courtyard on the ground in gray, black, and white tiles.

"Amazing," said Tristan. "This is going to be the first time I've ever visited the Daltons. Let alone set foot inside the House of Gray."

"Then do us a favor and keep your flatulence in check," Téa grumbled. "The last thing I want is to be embarrassed in front of the royal family and the Summoner."

"Touchy, touchy," said Tristan. An airship soared over them rumbling the ground with its powerful engines.

"I want you all at your best," said Yami.

"Yugi, look," said Joey.

Yami set his sights to the direction Joey was pointing. He saw a fair-faced boy approaching his group surrounded by a squad of soldiers in Kevlar and steel, fielding rapid-fire rifles from the other world. The boy bore an ear-to-ear grin on his face, though half of it was concealed behind a devil's lock that went down past his chin. He wore a black buttoned shirt and dark denim jeans with a steel chain hanging from his belt.

"All hail, Michelangelo Octavius Dalton The Fourth," Yami declared. He and his friend bowed respectfully. "Crown Prince of Domino."

"I was getting worried you declined our invitation," Michael said happily. "I was about to send my men to go searching for you. That Summoner is not easy to get a hold of. Seems like everyone's after the power."

"Michael," Yami said, slapping the prince's shoulder. "I haven't seen you since you were just a boy. My how you've grown."

"Welcome to the House of Gray, Master," Michael said bowing respectfully to his Duel Monsters teacher. "And friends of course."

Michael looked at Téa. "Is she the one who I heard holds your heart?" he whispered.

"No," said Yami. "I do not trifle with love anymore. Not after _she_ left the way she did."

Michael tsked and shook his head sadly. "You still haven't found her? We have the technology to start a search."

"Now is not the time, Your Grace," said Yami. "I believe your parents are expecting us for breakfast."

"The Summoner first," said Michael. "She's anxious to finally meet you."

"So be it," said Yami. "Everyone, go to the dining hall and wait for me. I shall be down shortly with our new ally."

"All right then," said Joey. "Don't take too long, I'm getting hungry."

Yami nodded in compliance and followed Michael into the western tower of the castle.

"Sorry I haven't been around for your meetings, Master," Michael said, placing his arms behind his back. "I had a lot on my plate. That Cyber Knight vigilante making the war against the Aeon gangs pretty interesting. And then my affairs with Prince Marcel up in Akudda."

"You have no reason to apologize, Your Grace," said Yami. "You did what you could for the sake of our Kingdom. I am proud of the progress you and the other princes have made."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Master."

"I did nothing," Yami chuckled. "I merely gave you and the other princes a little nudge out of the door."

After a long elevator ride into the heavens, Michael led Yami down sunlit halls with windows showing off the clouds and the blue sky outside. The hallways of the tower built with elaborate and rich ornamentation. Chandeliers of crystal hung from the ceiling and the pathways, bordered with black and white tile, were made of glass to display a flowing indoor river snaking underneath their feet lit up with small round floor lamps.

There was a guard following them carrying a large box with a gold lock and made of polished maple. "You say she was hard to find," said Yami.

"She was in hiding," Michael replied. A group of palace maids saw both he and Yami coming into the halls. They bowed in respect. "I feel sorry for her. Poor thing. The Church is after her; they sent out a warrant for her arrest."

"What was her crime?" Yami asked.

"Summoning," Michael replied. "Despite having powerful dragons at her command, the girl feels getting the gift was sheer dumb luck more than anything. Hopefully, you'll have a better time convincing her otherwise about her destiny; Goddesses know I've tried. Anyways, she was spotted by some townsfolk summoning her dragon after she came out of the temple. They reported it to the guards and now the king wants her. But, a pretty girl summoning dragons is not the reason the church wants her."

"What other reason would they want her for?" Yami asked as they climbed up a gleaming limestone staircase with iron handrails.

"They fear her. The Church's divine words in the White-Gold Tome prophesize that there will be an evil witch whose children are demonic beings who can spew fire. She will bring the death of four kings and The Church will crumble in her fury. Ooooh." Michael teased wriggling his fingers to look spooky.

"I see," Yami said, rubbing his chin. "So, The Church fears her because the White-Gold Tome says she's the witch in the prophecy."

"Yup. Come on, Master, a girl who can summon dragons; winged-monsters who can shoot fire from their mouths. The Church does not see this as a mere coincidence."

"Well, she no longer has reason to fear," said Yami. "She is under my care now. And since I am the very voice of Termnnia, no one is to bother her."

Michael chuckled. "Well, there's one item on the list of things I thought I would never see in my lifetime. First Daveed brings ruin to Anubis; a girl summons dragons, and now you seek to start an alliance that has never been seen since the Seven Golden Kings. Things are getting interesting."

They stopped.

"Right here, Master," Michael said showing Yami a white door with elegant carvings.

"Thank you, your Grace," said Yami. "I will see you at breakfast,"

"Master," Michael said bowing. He turned and left.

Yami opened the door to the room ahead and smelled the sweet scent of cotton candy. Avi was sitting on her bed reading the legendary tales of High King Tiberius. She wore a beautiful silk gown glimmering like the stars; white high-heeled slippers and she had a ring in the shape of a butterfly on a white flower around her left index finger. Her hair, like threads of shimmering gold, went down to her back flowing gracefully like a river, shining brightly in the sunlight outside her window which showed a blue sky with fluffy clouds slowly passing by. She was listening to music from her phone, her ears covered by white earbuds blasting a 90's song from Earth.

"My Lady," Yami said out loud so she could hear him.

Avi turned and gave a welcoming smile when she saw Yami walking into her room. She shut off the music and her book and got up to bow.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh!" she chimed. "This is a pleasure."

"Lady Avellana, the pleasure is all mine," he took her hand and kissed it. "Where is your knight?"

"Ser Gerhalos is in the courtyard examining the technology of the city with my companions. We are both very intrigued as we come from cultures that have not yet had the gift of technology."

"Do you like it?"

"It brings one's comforts quickly. This device Prince Michael gave me is quite fascinating. I no longer need to rest at an inn or go to a festival to listen to music. Is this music truly from the other world, master?"

"One of the many goods that have been exported from the other world," said Yami. "And are you ready for the task at hand?"

"You wish for me to be the Summoner of the High King. Why?"

"You are the first Summoner to call on dragons in ages," said Yami. "Saafani does not willingly grace those who pray to her with her children. Only those she deems worthy may call on her dragons and you have been deemed worthy."

"I think I got lucky," said Avellana

"Young lady, you call summoning dragons lucky?" Yami asked with a chuckle.

"So I summoned a dragon," said Avellana. "It was a beast named Arvas. But you know him as the Duel Monster called Ancient Dragon. What does it matter? I've met plenty of Summoners who can call dragons."

"But not True Dragons," said Yami. "Wyverns and flying serpents do not count. And just because a Duel Monster has 'dragon' in its name, does not mean it is a dragon. Your Ancient Dragon is a real dragon. Dragons are not gifted to Summoners, who might I add, have to be master wizards or mages. But you are neither. You said you had a dream of dragons flying around a great presence. Sweetheart, I believe you saw Saafani."

"The Goddess of Dragons, yes. The other priests of the temple said this as well."

"And do you deny it?"

"I have to admit I am far from convinced. Especially after my loss to Arietta."

Yami laughed. "Do not fret for such a thing, young one. The only thing that matters is you saw one of the Goddesses in your dreams. But..." He waved his hand over her face. "I still sense a lot of doubt in you. How? You pray at her temple, get blessed with a dragon and yet you still have doubts?" Yami chuckled. "What must it take to open your eyes, my dear?"

"That is a good question? Even now after all that has happened I still feel doubt in my heart."

"How about the gift of another dragon?" Yami asked.

"Huh?"

The guard stepped in and bowed, holding up the maple box. Yami thanked him and took it from him before sending him away. "Here. A weapon befitting the Summoner of Dragons," Yami said opening the box.

"Oh!" Avellana exclaimed, seeing a staff of polished silver with flowery filigree engravings and a glowing crystal ball on top encased in platinum wrapping around it like vines.

"The staff will grant you a significant boost in your Mana, so summoning your dragon will be easier, and it can shield you from enemy spells with a magical ward. There is also a spirit of a Prime Material Dragon sleeping inside of the staff. If you need it to aid you, you can call it but once per day."

Avellana took the staff out of the box and examined it. It was longer than she was. Avellana was five feet ten inches tall but the staff dwarfed her by another five feet and it had a blade at the bottom so the staff could be used as a melee weapon. Though it was so big and tall, the staff was as light as a feather when held.

"This is truly a glorious time," Yami watched Avellana give her staff a twirl and a thrust with the blade.

"I suppose this marks the beginning of a long journey," said Avellana. She made the staff disappear with a thought. "Where do I start?"

"There is a temple of Saafani here in the city," said Yami. "After we have had our fill at breakfast, I will take you there. Then, you will pray to the Goddess of Dragons. And if you get blessed with another monster to summon I will tell you more. If not, then getting the Ancient Dragon was just sheer dumb luck. But you have another beast with you. The mighty Sanctity of Dragon."

"He doesn't like me very much," said Avi.

Yami laughed. "Come, My Lady, there is so much to discuss at breakfast."

"Yes, Master," said Avellana.

She followed him out of her room. They got into an elevator down the hall and awaited a long descent to the floors below.

"So a grand alliance of princes. You seek to bring the glory days of the Seven Golden Kings?" Avellana asked.

"Nothing as romantic," Yami replied. "But it will help to bring Termnnia together."

"Hopefully go against King Forrest and the Church of Yeyu."

"We will stop his campaign to conquer Termnnia," said Yami. "But as for the Church, there is nothing we can do."

"There must be something we can do."

"They are extreme with their ideas, but per the Concordant of Free Practice, they can spew their rhetoric. It is a religion whose founding leads back to the Second Age. Millions practice it. We can't just not allow them to follow their beliefs."

"At the risk of them silencing ours?" Avellana retorted. "Yugi have you even read the White-Gold Tome? There is nothing but hate, murder, domination, sexism, bigotry, and violence in those pages. How anyone can call Yeyunism a religion is beyond me. They abuse our most precious right of free speech, in fact, they damn free speech, but use it to go about persecuting people who don't think or live as they do. I've lived in the North, almost all my life, Yami. I saw firsthand how barbaric they are to those who don't share their ideas. I've seen a group of men beat on a young girl because her legs were exposed while wearing a skirt. She said she was hot, but according to the will of Yeyu, women most show decency and cover themselves. And I saw them nail a small boy on an effigy of Yeyu because he had a deck of Duel Monsters cards. For the sake of the Mothers, Master Yugi, they've outlawed Duel Monsters in the North! Duel Monsters! Our beloved game!"

"The Church will get its comeuppance," said Yami. "We will see to that, but so long as the Concordant is still active, they are free to think the way they think. Our people are strong and our armies stronger, as is our future High King. I will aid him in dealing with the radical ideas of The Church and the true enemy looming farther east."

"The Orcs?" Avellana gasped.

"Yes, but that is a subject for another time. I believe we have kept our friends waiting long enough. Come we are needed downstairs. Have no fear, love. There will be happiness in Termnnia one day. You'll see."

"We wouldn't have to deal with them if we had the hidden power of those four golden eggs."

Yami grimaced.

"Damn that lazy Ser Argrave Blackwing. If he didn't flee from his task of guarding those eggs we'd still have them."

"Ser Argrave was a noble warrior," said Yami. "You cannot blame him for running off. After the Sisterhood killed his wife, he lost the will to continue and vanished."

"Yes, vanished and left the eggs for High King Julius to collect. I fear what would have happened if you, Antar and Gabriel hadn't stepped in and rebelled against him. Those eggs were the reason why Julius Dragonheart was confident enough to kill the Plantegrasts. And we were so close to securing them, and then King Forrest ambushed you and the army guarding them in Red Ridge, giving time for the Orcs to sneak in and claim them."

"It was a tough fight," said Yami. "But it would seem that even without King Forrest's intervention, as well as the Orcs', we still would have lost them. There was a powerful earthquake that night that caused the mountains to crumble and the earth to shatter beneath our feet. We lost a lot of good men in the quake, including the eggs. Ser Argrave is not entirely the blame for this."

"There is still a lot to blame of Ser Argrave, master. If he would have tended to his duties and remained with the eggs, the Plantegrasts would still be in power... and the last Celtra would still be here."

Yami coughed furiously. Avi took that as a signal to stop talking about Ser Argrave and the missing eggs.

The elevator came to a stop.

Avellana nodded and followed Yami out the door to the dining hall where his companions were waiting. The food was already served. Joey was slobbering over all the delicious morsels he could eat. Plates with stacks of pancakes drenched in syrup, bacon, eggs, sausages, buttered biscuits, pork, and sliced apples.

"It's about time," said Tristan. "Lord Eldon said not to eat until you guys came."

"Allow me to introduce Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda of Normandia. The Summoner of Dragons." Yami proclaimed to his friends.

"Beautiful," breathed Duke. "I heard Norman women were some of the finest in Keya."

Téa kicked his leg.

"Ouch!"

Avellana bowed in respect for the Heroes of Rassay. She looked up at them and said: "I know my name is rather long, but you can call me Avi. All my friends do."

"I prefer that," chuckled Joey. "Damn what a title."

"So, you're from Normandia?" said Duke.

"I-I am," Avi said shyly. She couldn't believe she was in the company of legends such as this. Yugi Muto and his friends sitting down with her for breakfast.

"That explains that brilliant color of silver in your eyes," Duke said again. "It's a pretty interesting heritage. The Normans were the first Men to wake on Termnnia."

"I bet your family is thrilled," said Téa.

"Forgive me, My Lady, I have no family. I was found by a baker and his wife who discovered me naked outside their house."

"And what pray tell were you doing naked in the streets?" asked Duke. _For that matter, why didn't you wind up on my estate grounds?_

"I don't know," said Avi. "I have no recollection of anything. It feels as though I had just woken up. Like I was just born in this word. I have no memory of my childhood. Where I came from. Anything."

"Now I know why they called you The Girl From Nowhere," said Joey. "That's kinda eerie."

"You're hard to find from what the king tells us," said Téa.

"She is," the elderly king Eldon said smiling from the head of the table, dressed in black robes with a dress shirt and tie underneath and armored in engraved steel at the shoulders. "I sent messengers all over the city-state looking for her, but it seems like everyone wants to have her services."

"The nobility of the world has such an eye for me," Avi said, sitting down beside Yami. "To say nothing of the priests of the Temple of Saafani. All of them want to see me and train me in The Faith. Although some think having a pretty dragon-summoning Norman girl will bring power to their Houses."

"Pay them no heed my dear," said Queen Nanna. "Many of the Houses that have called upon you are still sour they lost the right to parent Daveed in the War of the Infant many years ago. So, they're looking for some way to bring themselves power."

"I can't blame them," said Duke. "Having someone who can summon dragons would be very beneficial."

"I refuse to be a means to someone's end," Avi said, pouring herself a glass of milk. "But if what you tell me is true, you've brought me here to be the Summoner for the High King."

"The High King has an esteemed order," said Yami. "One of the jobs in that order is the Royal Summoner. Alongside the court magician and the captain of the guard, it will be your job to protect the Lord of Termnnia from his enemies. That is the main reason I have brought you here, Avi. We need you to use your dragons to combat King Forrest and kick him out of Elleria."

"I see," Avi said angrily. "So you intend to use my dragons for war? The first Dragon Summoner in years and you intend to use me as a weapon?"

"You will not be some sort of weapon to bring power to one's ego," Yami assured her. "You will be treated like royalty, and I assure you being the royal Summoner is a great honor."

"I shall accept," said Avi. "Not to be pampered like a queen mind you, but because I would like to use my gift for good use. And defending my High King and his people sounds like a noble cause."

"Atta girl," said Téa. "That's the spirit."

"She has to go through her pilgrimage first," said King Eldon. "To be a Royal Summoner means you have to have more than five monsters to qualify."

"I do?" Avi asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I apologize if you thought you were getting the job immediately. Yami only brought you here to let you know that the position is open. There are other Summoners out there, like your rival, Arietta, looking to get the job I'm afraid. And they can summon many beasts. You may be the first Summoner Saafani has blessed since the olden days, but a few dragons will not be enough to secure you the spot of the High King's Summoner. Therefore, you must go on a quest, a pilgrimage of sorts, across Termnnia and find the temples of Saafani, pray to them and receive your gifts. Once you receive your dragons, you and the other Summoners will meet in Rassay and do battle to determine which one of you is the strongest and worthy of being the royal Summoner of the High King."

"Oh, my," said Avi, "that's a mighty task to undertake. But if Master Yu-Gi-Oh has high regard for me, then I shall not disappoint him."

"There is no pressure, my dear," said Yami. "This is all up to you. If you feel you are not ready, I understand."

"I appreciate your concern, master, but I think I am ready."

"Travelling Termnnia is going to be perilous," said Michael. "You're going to need a traveling companion to go along with you. I shall send you, Fira, the finest soldier in our military. She will keep you safe. I will also grant you a loan of five hundred gold Star Chips to fund your pilgrimage. As for any other travelers that will be up to you to decide. I have done my part to help you on your journey."

"I was hoping my prince would join me," Avi said blushing.

"I'm flattered, but I have my own duties to attend to. I am needed in White Harbor soon; I shall sail on the morrow."

"For what?" Avi asked.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh is gathering the members of his alliance there. So far almost everyone has answered and joined in. All that leaves us is the Eradicator of Anubis himself and Prince Talion, who I fear has gone missing in the battle up north."

"What!" gasped Yami. "Your Grace, is this true?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Michael. "Talion and his forces were driven farther north at King Helmsley's behest. Last I heard Talion was at the Battle of Black Mountain and no one ever saw him again."

"I hope he's okay," said Téa. "He's beneficial to the alliance."

"His father doesn't think so," said Yami. "It took a while for me to convince him to let his son join. Now it seems he sends his son to war to avoid it. Avi, if what Michael says is true I must ride north immediately. I cannot join you in the temple."

"But you just got here!" Téa protested.

"There is much to be done," said Yami. "I cannot rest. Joey, it's almost time to get Yuri back. You'd best prepare Rassay for his return."

"You got it bud," said Joey. "But when I do bring him home, do us all a favor and rest. Yer gonna work yerself t'death."

"I have read so much about Daveed," said Avi, "will I get to meet him before he goes to school?"

"No, you have a long journey ahead of you," Michael plopped a sausage into his mouth. "When you have received all the dragons from the temples scattered across Termnnia, then you can meet him. I will take my leave now."

Michael got up from the table.

"Father…mother. Master Yu-Gi-Oh! I thank you and your friends for your visit. Lady Avellana, may the Stars of Entuli light your path."

"And may they bring light to yours," Avi said, bowing her head. _Eoveth_, my prince."

"_Eoveth, Avi_," Michael bowed and stormed away.

* * *

Later, Yami led Avellana to the courtyard where a young woman was waiting for them.

"Fira!" Yami called out.

The woman said nothing. There was an awkward silence before she turned to look at them. "Sergeant Fira," she corrected him, removing her red cordless headphones lit up with red neon. "I trust the little one here is the Summoner?"

"You were expecting someone else?" Yami asked.

"I guess you could say that. The tales I heard from the North say she is a fearsome sorceress who can shoot jets of fire from her hands and summon winged fire-spewing beasts, so large they cast out the sun and leave the land in shade. But instead, you bring me a scared little girl."

Fira walked around Avi, examining her. She played with Avi's hair, wrapping a lock of it around her finger. "She's pretty I'll give her that. I suppose I have seen far worse."

"I will not have this!" Avi snapped, thrusting herself back. "Master, is this who the royal family will have protecting me?"

"And who would you rather have alongside you, little girl? Some puny western knight."

"He's from the south," Avi retorted. "Very, very south."

"And what does he have that I don't?" Fira felt the ground tremble and someone, or something, was blotting out the sun. She heard a snarl above her. She turned slowly and saw a giant.

A creature with the body of a man, but he had the head and mane of a lion. He was armored in white enameled armor ornamented with gold designs and a flowing white cloth-of-gold cape attached to his gorget with gold fastenings. The sword he had sheathed on his back was larger than a man and his two large fangs were coated in gold and sharpened like daggers.

"May I introduce you to Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "The Knight of Claws. And yes, he is a Leogai from the southern islands."

"We don't see much of your kind up north," said Fira. "Why have you left the Eltagi?"

"I longed for a higher purpose in life," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "So, I left and played service to a lord from the city of White Harbor. I saved his daughter from getting her flower plucked by a bandit gang and he knighted me. But he died shortly after from a fever, and the lady of the castle had me cast out. I have served as a hedge knight since, wondering Termnnia for over a hundred years. Until Master Yugi found me and hired me to guide the Princes."

"You look too well protected to be some lowly hedge knight," said Fira. "That's some handsome armor you're wearing."

"It was a gift from Prince Michael," said Ser Gerhalos, puffing out his chest to show off the detail of his armor. "A token of gratitude for protecting Lady Avellana. The king even named me a full-fledged knight. I protected her from many dangers, including King Forrest's mercenaries from his church of murderers."

"You were chased by witch-hunters?" Yami asked.

Avi sighed. "Yes, I did not know they came this far south. I had never been so terrified in my life. One of them shouted that they wanted to…have fun with me before sending me back to Naralia. But then Ser Gerhalos saved me."

"I have served as her knight for over a year now," Ser Gerhalos said folding his arms. "No harm will come to her so long as I draw breath."

Fira grinned. "So, the little hatchling has some teeth. Have no fear, Summoner. I was merely teasing you of course."

Avi wrinkled her nose in disgust. Fira wasn't too bad looking herself, but she was far from the beauty Avellana had. Her rose-red hair was swirling down the right half of her head while the left was completely shaved off to display the blue runes tattooed on her head going down the left half of her face and neck. Her eyes were icy blue and her beautiful lips scarred from battle. She wore a suit of Kevlar and steel. Black pouches to hold her extra magazines for her M4 Dragonfire lay strapped to her black enameled breastplate of steel and three more on her pauldrons and tasset. Her skin was lightly tanned and bore pink scars. A sword lay sheathed on her back.

The guard shaped the like head of the gray lion of the Daltons. Though Avi couldn't see it, the blade had enchanted runes glowing in blue on the length of the blade, and her rifle had a fiery aura about it. The receiver had the image of a dragon's head with glowing red eyes.

"Fira Northfleet. Domino Military ace. At your service, my lady." She bowed. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?"

"Very well," Yami gave her a map tucked in a compartment in his cape. "Take care of her. This temple lays hidden in the underbelly of the city."

"Oh, lovely," Fira made a clicking noise, rudely swiping the map out of Yami's hands. "Hmm. Oh, my, it's worse than I feared." She let out a loud burp. Avi's eyes widened in shock. "Pardon me, Summoner; I had a big breakfast. It seems we have to trek through the Omega District."

"And what is that pray tell?" asked Avi.

"A prison town, designed by His Majesty to house the rats of the kingdom. Heed my warning, love, it will not be a pretty place."

"And we must really go through it?"

"What reason have you to be worried? Just summon a beastie and send them away."

"I don't want to start a scene!"

"Then stay behind me and keep quiet!" Fira was getting rather annoyed with Avi's well brought up mannerisms, worse yet, her constant fear of the unknown. She was just too soft. A little dove in Fira's eyes. _Dove?_ She smirked, for she had just thought up a cute nickname for Avellana. "Since you are a Summoner, you have mastered the arts of magic, yes?"

"No, she does not," Yami answered, for he saw Avi looking at the ground blushing to hide her answer. "A normal Summoner would have to be a master of the magical arts, but Avi was given the gift instantaneously. That is why she is special."

"She doesn't know magic?" Fira frowned. "Goddesses preserve us."

"We waste time," Yami said, walking away. "Let us begin our journey to the temple. We have much to do. I will escort you to the gates. After that, I shall leave you."

"Come, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "Let's gather the others and head for the temple."

Avi trailed behind Yami, leaving Fira to take the rear of the party.

* * *

**Aldara**

* * *

"This is the place," Tordo hopped up and down, pointing at a large white door below. He gasped. "DUCK!"

Something massive swooped over them. Its wingbeats created a fierce wind that shook the canyon and sent clouds of dust into the air. A dragon. Someone was riding a dragon up there.

"A Dragon Rider!" Aldara said in awe.

Tordo gave a loud gulp. "That's not any Dragon Rider. That sword on the guy's belt. There's no doubt about it. That's Constantine the Sword of Dawn. He's famous for slaying hundreds of warriors loyal to the Church of Yeyu. I should have known Lady Avi would get someone like him as a guardian."

He peered through the bronze telescope he wore around his neck. He whistled, spotting two blazing-haired beauties amongst the soldiers below. Being a follower of all of Termnnia's greatest heroes, he recognized them at once. "Wow. That's Trish of Applehold and Phoenix Lockheart of the Adamantium Citadel. She's been hand-chosen by Yugi Muto to be Prince Yuri's Court Magician when he becomes High King. I can't believe they're here, too. Their fire spells can burn a battalion of soldiers to cinders in seconds."

He squealed jumping up and down when he saw a girl with a little green dragon on her shoulder. "That girl! With the dragon hatching there! Goddesses, that's Blair Flannigan. She's arguably one of the best female Duelists in Termnnia! Wow, and the rumors are true. She has a dragon as a pet, just like that girl Christine in Tourneville! Can it be happening? Are dragons truly coming back to Termnnia?"

"I don't know about that, but it looks like you weren't kidding about the security," Aldara said, looking down the canyon of junk and debris. "Looks like every hero from King's Rock to the Coastal Kingdoms is here to see that Avi's mission is a success."

The tactical knights of House Dalton marched all over the area setting up guard posts, squads and sniper positions for the Summoner, who was quickly on her way. They even put up a few mobile command centers outside of the ruins, for not too long ago some thieves tried to sneak into the ruins to steal the treasures inside.

Their bodies lay near the entrance covered under black sheets, ready to be picked up by a White Tower ambulance and taken to the morgue. Prince Michael ordered his men to close the streets near the ruins. The entrances blocked off with holographic barriers that read Do Not Cross in bright red.

Machine-type Duel Monsters called DUCKER Mobile Cannon (**LV 3 ATK/500 DEF/500 Attribute: Light**) patrolled the perimeter around the ruins of the temple.

"Hey, isn't that Ushio?" asked Tordo. "That Eldori down there with the scar on his face."

"No, that's Trudge," said Aldara. "Ushio's twin brother. And believe me when I tell you, I'd rather face Ushio right now than Trudge."

"No kidding," said Tordo. "Looks like he's here to oversee operations for the arrival of the Summoner. That's a lot of hardware."

"How do we get through that?" Aldara asked. "Not even a master thief can get past that heat?"

"Hey, if the Orcs can sneak past the defenses of Rasaay, we can get through this. Come on, I burrowed a tunnel leading from the sewers."

"The sewers?"

_Neow! Neow!_ Went Baby Tiragon.

"It's the best way to go unnoticed," said Tordo. "And we better do this quick. The Summoner is on her way, and when she gets here we'll never get our hands on the treasure of the temple."

"Why not?"

"You ask so many questions!" Tordo face-palmed himself. "Once the Summoner receives her gift, the soldiers will take the treasure themselves and send them to the museum."

"Oh, dear," Aldara moaned. "We can't have that, can we?"

"Hurry, it's this way." Tordo hopped down a path of junk and dirt. Suddenly they heard a loud: "HERE YOU ARE!"

Aldara jumped and turned her head. A group of Elven thugs was climbing down a hill of junk armed with custom melee weapons. The leader was a Tolkeri wearing a brown leather coat with gold buttons and chains. He wore goggles on his head and his tail was pierced with rings.

Tordo squealed like a slaughtered rabbit when he saw the Tolkeri boy. "By the Goddesses!" he shouted. "It's MAX!"

"Who?"

"He's the guy who set that bounty on my tail!"

"Well, look who it is," said MAX. "Stupid Tordo. And I see you've found me the dragon everyone's looking for. And a sweet new servant for me."

"RUN!" shouted Tordo. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and tossed a capsule at the ground in front of them. A white veil of smoke concealed them as they dashed into the junk canyon below.

"After them!" shouted MAX. "I want that dragon. And the girl if you can. A hundred gold Star Chips to whoever gets me her! Another fifty for the one who brings me Tordo's tail!"

"You got it, boss!"

"I'll get 'em baby!" said his right-hand-woman, a Redborne woman with a gold mohawk-ponytail combo. All she wore was a leather high-collar vest, leg-length boots, black strung-up arm gloves, and a black leather g-string thong. Her body was covered in tattoos of rifles, roses and tribal markings from Kalunga, an island near Akuuda.

MAX got onto his hoverboard and flew down the hill to try and cut Aldara and Tordo off. His right-hand-woman, named Wulfra, slid down the hill of junk, flipping open a deck box attached to her leg. She took out two cards from the top of the deck. "Let's see what we've got!" she said peering at the cards. "Perfect!"

Her pendant, a totem of Ana the goddess of machinations, began to glow. She summoned two machine-type monsters. Saber Slasher (**LV 5 ATK/1450 DEF/1500 Attribute: Dark**) and a Bat (**LV 1 ATK/300 DEF/350 Attribute: Wind**)

"A Summoner!" gasped Aldara. "She's a Summoner!"

"Run! Keep running!" Tordo pleaded, sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him. Wulfra took a powerful revolver from a holster over her lower back and started shooting them.

The shots could be heard by the soldiers below and they started to split up and setting up battle positions. One of the soldiers opened the back of a truck releasing two Giga-Tech Wolf (**LV 4 ATK/1200 DEF/1400 Attribute: Earth**).

"Oh, great!" shouted Aldara. "The soldiers know we're here."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't fight back!" Tordo shouted.

Aldara nodded and swung her rifle to her hands. They took cover behind a wrecked car.

"Here, take this!" Tordo tossed her a target acquiring scope for her rifle.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I won it in a duel," said Tordo. "Hurry, use it."

Aldara mounted the scope on her rifle. The computerized reticles filled her vision with data graphs, wind mileage and even lit up her targets in red. Wulfra and the other members of MAX's gang lit up with red hues over their bodies.

"Beautiful!" sneered Aldara. She fired a few warning shots, killing two of the gangsters. Wulfra took cover behind the ruins of a highway-side apartment building as her machine monsters dashed toward them.

"Run!" Aldara shouted.

The Bat monster shot a purple laser at them. The car they hid behind melted from the intense heat. They sprinted further into a ruined tunnel. Saber Slasher took out his sword from behind his back and darted into the tunnel as well to chase them.

"Oh-no!" cried Tordo. "Look!"

Aldara looked up. Through the holes on the ceiling, she could see MAX flying overhead on his hoverboard. He had a weapon in his hands. A laser weapon that he removed from the tail of a Giga-Tech Wolf. He made a few modifications for the weapon such as a wooden handle and a forged iron sight made of melted junk to form the weapon into a pistol.

"Look out!" Tordo shouted.

The pack of Giga-Tech Wolves was running right towards them. One of them pounced on Saber Slasher and the other shot down Bat with its laser tail. The other two cyborg wolves chased after MAX's gang.

"Shit, my monsters!" growled Wulfra.

"Hold them back as Wulfra and I head down!" shouted Tordo.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the ruins, Avi had arrived. She looked up at the junk canyon. The air popping with gunfire.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Ser Gerhalos! Is that...that noise! Are those guns?"

"Mierda!" shouted Santiago, drawing his rapier. "It's a trap. Get back, Lady Avi. It's too dangerous. I will handle them!"

"What is the meaning of this?" said Fira.

"My Lady," said Officer Trudge of the Domino City PD. "Get into cover. It looks like we've been caught in the middle of a gang dispute."

Fira growled and equipped her rifle. She began ordering both the soldiers and the officers. Ser Gerhalos took Avi under his arm and took her into a mobile command center to keep her safe.

"Stay here, My Lady," he said to her. He snarled, lighting up his gold canines, and unsheathed his sword from the scabbard on his back before charging outside for battle.

Santiago kissed Avi's hand. "Have no fear, my lady, I will keep you safe from all evil."

* * *

Aldara and Tordo went down many twists and turns to get away from both the gang and the Domino military police. They started to have a big firefight on the ruins of the highway. MAX met up with Wulfra and a small squad of his best men to regroup and form a new plan while the others fought the soldiers outside.

Aldara then followed Tordo down into the sewers underneath the temple. But they were far from safe down there.

Duel Monsters even inhabited the underbelly of the city. They had to battle through horrid creatures such as a blue muck monster called Dorover (**LV 3 ATK/900 DEF/800 Attribute: Water**) Twin Long Rods (**ATK/ 900 DEF/700 Attribute: Water**) and a terrifying slug Thunder-type monster called Bolt Escargot (**ATK/ 1400 DEF/1500**).

"You never told me there were so many monsters down here," Aldara breathed heavily. Baby Tiragon hissed angrily, trying to shake muck and grime from his fur.

Aldara checked her rifle's ammunition. Half a clip and she had two more in the pouches strapped to her thigh. They would run dry if they encountered any more monsters. And, the blade mounted underneath her weapon was growing dull and was covered in ooze from the Dorover monsters.

"They weren't down here before," Tordo said, opening a steel hatch that he built when burrowing into the temple. "I guess the firefight on the surface spooked them. Come on. The entrance to the temple is right here. We'd better hurry. The Summoner is here and she'll begin her prayer any moment now."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"Hurry my lady!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from outside the command center. Avi whimpered, slowly getting up from her hiding place. She took her knight's paw and was forcefully led out. Fira aimed her M4 Dragonfire into the ruined highway sniping the elven gangsters up above.

Constantine and Tartarus soared over the junk ruins, bathing them in flames to flood the criminals out into the open to be apprehended by the police forces. Phoenix and Trish worked elegantly as a team, shooting streams of fire out of their palms into old buildings to burn them out as well.

"It's just as I feared," grumbled the captain of the squadron. "It's that damn gang-lord, MAX."

"Who's MAX?" Avi asked, shielded by Ser Gerhalos's massive armored body.

"A thug of the Tolkeri," Fira answered sternly. "A race of wild children from the root of the Blue Mountains. Mischievous reprobates, all of them, but this one is the worst of them all. Hurry and get inside!"

"Cover the Summoner!" shouted a soldier. He and his squadmates fired their guns into the gang's position.

"Al ataque!" cried out Santiago. His lightning-fast speed allowed him to zoom from one place to the other in a blur. He stabbed the gang members in the eyes, throat, and chest, ending them quickly. "Ha-ha!" he said, dancing around. "If you want Lady Avi, you will have to get through me!"

His showmanship was outdone when Blair and her dragon sprinted towards a few riflemen. Working together, she and her Mystic Dragon ruined them in a matter of seconds. Then, Constantine and his Infernal Dragon swooped down and showered more gang members with a rain of fire, sending the other surviving members to flee for their lives. Robin and Rhaimundos of the Red Sword were littery cutting their way through the others. He used his hoverboard to go after Max and they had a daring swordfight in the air, leaving Santiago feeling a little outshined.

"Show offs!" shouted Santiago. He hurried to fight more gang members to impress Avi.

"This way!" grunted Ser Gerhalos. He had his arms crossed over her. She followed his pace, squealing at the gunshots popping all around her.

"What do they want with me?" Avi gasped.

"What don't they want with you, Dove?" Fira sprinted beside her and Ser Gerhalos. "You're a hot Norman girl who can summon dragons. Not to mention you got at least twelve-hundred Star Chips worth of jewelry on your person."

"MOVE!" shouted Ser Gerhalos at the soldiers. "Make way for the Summoner!"

It felt like she ran for an eternity under the arms of her knight. But at last, she set foot inside the temple of Saafani. Carvings of Duel Monsters dragons guarded the offering alter.

"My goodness!" gasped Avi. "Look at all this gold!"

"You can keep it for yourself," a soldier said to her. "You're going to need gold if you're going on your pilgrimage."

"I can?" Avi beamed.

"Careful now, Dove," said Fira. "Don't you think we can stuff all this gold into our pockets. Not even your knight can carry this."

"I cannot," growled Ser Gerhalos. "But it would be wise to carry what we can. We're going to need this gold. I imagine ammunition for that rifle is not cheap."

"No way," Fira said, mounting her rifle over her shoulders. "They cost like a hundred Star Chips per magazine. Thankfully the Daltons paid for my ammo, but, now that I'm under Dove's service I have to scrape what I can."

"Knight One to Paladin!" a soldier said into his radio. "We're escorting Avellana into the temple now. Keep MAX and his thugs as far from the temple as you can."

"Understood, Knight One. Be advised, two figures have been spotted jumping into the sewers. We're sending Valiant Team to investigate, how copy?"

"Roger, Paladin, solid copy. All right men, diamond formation around the Summoner."

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger that!"

"What lurks in these chambers that require Domino City Security?" Avi asked.

"Who knows with ruins like these, Dove," said Fira.

They traveled down a long-arched passageway, the ceiling spanning several stories high. The white stone walls mounted with dragon heads spewing water into pools surrounding the path. There were bright green lights in the pool, illuminating the hallway in a dull green color.

"Wow, this is beautiful," gasped Avi. "I've never seen architecture like this before."

"It's just a really big building, Dove," Fira said, popping a lemon drop into her mouth. "Let's just find your dragon and go."

"If I can get it," Avi said fearfully. "What if this was just sheer dumb luck."

"My Lady is special," said Ser Gerhalos. "She will receive her gift. I feel it in my heart that you were born for greatness. This dragon you shall be blessed with will be proof of that. High King Yuri would be proud to have you as his Royal Summoner."

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said carefully treading down the one-hundred-yard pathway. "I feel you are right. The Goddesses must have blessed me greatly to have a friend like you."

"Pah," scoffed Fira.

"And I thank you for getting me this far, Miss Fira. I was wrong about you. The Daltons made a wise decision naming you as my defender."

"Forget it," Fira said, chewing her lemon drop. "Huh?" She spotted something dancing over Avi's head. Something bright and red.

"DOVE!" she shouted. She pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. She heard a blast coming somewhere from the ruins.

"Sniper!" shouted a soldier.

"You okay, Dove?" gasped Fira.

"Oh, dear!" cried Avi, her face glowing red. "Get your hands off me!"

"Oops!" giggled Fira. "I squished your boobs. Sorry, Dove." _Wow, they're really nice._

Ser Gerhalos roared into the darkness. The soldiers aimed to where he was roaring and fired at a buttress nearby. A yell of agony echoed in the hallway. The assailant fell from his perch and landed with a sickening thud on the violet carpeted ground. The offender wore an armored tactical tunic. His helmet was decorated with a bright green visor. Inside, Ser Gerhalos could see data charts flowing on the visor. But that was not what angered him. On the metal chestpiece was a flaming eye.

"A witch hunter!" he growled. "Have you no honor!"

He kicked the corpse.

"The Church of Yeyu followed me here?" gasped Avi.

"Everyone stay close!" shouted the lead soldier. "There could be more in here."

"Highly unlikely," said Fira. She was looting the assassin for ammo and his pistol and discovered a note.

"It says here that he was sent here alone."

She read aloud.

_O' Warrior of Yeyu. You have been assigned to eliminate the witch who is called Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda otherwise known as the Summoner of Dragons. Your mission will purge the world of this monstrous sinner and her black magic that blasphemes against the Lord Yeyu. Best of luck to you brave warrior of the Fires of Judgement._

_-Patriarch Salvation of the Red Tower in Lionhold_.

Ser Gerhalos spit on the body.

"Those beasts!" grumbled one of the soldiers. "Damn them!"

"If only Master Yu-Gi-Oh was here to see this," growled Avi. "Maybe then he'd reconsider not banning this fundamentalist ideology."

"Come, Dove," said Fira. She held out her hand to pick Avi up. "The chambers are just a few paces away."

Avi nodded. She took Fira's hand and was pulled up to her feet. She brushed dirt and pebbles off her gown and then proceeded into the temple's main chamber.

There was a pillar with the likeness of Safaani carved on it. She was naked and being caressed and covered by her children. The Dragons. A pool encircled the pillar and up ahead was a pedestal with a glowing orb of light hovering over it.

"Knight One this is Paladin. We've got MAX. And thanks to Avi's companions, his thugs have been detained. Valiant Team is still searching the sewers for the other two perpetrators. Be on the lookout."

"Roger, Paladin. Knight out."

"Thank you all so much for bringing me here," said Avi.

Trudge bowed and took Avi's hand to kiss it. "It was an honor, my lady. We'll make sure no trouble makers reach you as you pray. Good luck on your pilgrimage. May the Stars of Entuli light your path."

He and his men slammed their fists over their chests.

"And may they bring light to yours," Avi said with a bow.

When Trudge and the soldiers left, Avi slipped off her high heels and slowly walked into the pool. She shivered when the cold water caressed her feet, but she pressed forward and waded deeper into the pool. When she reached the pedestal, she got down on her knees.

She clasped her hands together and began to pray in elvish. A vortex of light surrounded her. Her elegant golden hair flew up and then she was lifted off the ground. Brilliant golden flames suddenly enveloped her.

"Dove!" Fira out in horror.

"No, wait!" Ser Gerhalos said holding out his arm to stop her from running to Avi. "Watch."

* * *

Outside the temple, MAX and his men were being rounded up into armored vehicles that would take them to a prison on an island by the coast of Domino called Satellite.

"Any signs of the perps in the sewers?" asked Knight 1.

"None," said Valiant leader. "We're still searching though."

A roar echoed from within the temple. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the entrance but quickly lowered them, for they knew the roar was a harbinger for good news. A gust of wind blew out of the entrance followed by loud, thundering footsteps. Avi stepped out of the darkness of the temple with her two guardians grinning confidently.

She had a grin on her face as well, making her look like an angel as the sunlight touched her and gave her a radiant glow. From the temple emerged her gift. Her first beast, the one that started her journey was an Ancient Dragon. It gave a thunderous roar to announce the arrival of Avi's newest gift, a magnificent White-Horned Dragon (**ATK/2200 DEF/1400**) stomped out of the entrance and gave a roar above his new master.

The Domino City Security soldier raised their fists in the air and cheered. And just for the sake of it, Avi summoned the Prime Material Dragon sleeping inside her staff. It flew over the soldiers. They were cheering and whistling as the beast came to a stop behind Avi and the rest of the dragons.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh was right," Avi said looking up at her dragons. "I am a Summoner of Dragons."

"Goddesses be praised!" Ser Gerhalos said, getting down on one knee. "My Lady, congratulations."

"So it wasn't pure dumb luck after all," chuckled Fira.

"I was a fool to think so," Avi said, trying hard not to cry. "I do not know how I got to this world, but I do know I have a mission to complete. To be Prince Daveed Wallcroft's Royal Summoner."

"This is going to be a long journey," grumbled Fira. "Looks like I have to stock up on ammo and bring spare pairs of panties."

Ser Gerhalos grumbled, shaking his head at the unnecessarily crude comment. Suddenly, the roof inside the offering room collapsed. Avi and her dragons turned to see what was causing the ruckus.

"HELP!" shouted Tordo, hanging for dear life on Aldara's pants. It was a long way down to the floor below.

"It's them!" shouted Trudge. "The criminals!"

"Tordo let go of my pants!" shouted his half-elf friend.

"Ack!" he shouted. "I'm falling!"

"You're going to disrobe me!" Aldara said using her free hand to yank up the back of her pants. Baby Tiragon was gnawing on her sleeve doing all he could to keep her from falling.

"Is that what I think it is?" gasped Avi.

The poor cat-like dragon could hold the two treasure hunters no longer. They both fell but were saved by Avi's Ancient Dragon who caught Aldara by the neck of her jacket. When the dragon lowered Tordo and Aldara to the ground the Domino City Security soldiers surrounded them, taking Aldara's weapons and her sack of loot.

"You should know stealing from the temples is punishable by death," Trudge said looking down at them.

"Death by firing squad will suffice," said Aldara. "Have you any last words?"

She pointed her triple-barrel revolver at Aldara.

_Neow!_ Baby Tiragon said jumping in front of Aldara.

"What is that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"It's a dragon!" exclaimed Avi, pushing through the soldiers. "A Baby Tiragon!"

"Now that's a rare beast to come by," said Fira. "How'd you get it?"

"He found me," said Aldara. "I'm so sorry, it's just, this place is hell. I can't stand it. I was trying to earn money for Duelist Academy but that crook Ushio ripped me off. My friend, Tordo, led me here so we could take just enough treasure to pay for my tuition and a deck."

"You're a fool if you think you can get good bounties from that scoundrel, Ushio." Fira smirked.

"Looks like my bastard twin is still up to his schemes again," grumbled Trudge.

"I know," said Aldara, "and it looks like he offered a bounty for my dragon. That explains why that Tokeri and his gang chased us. Please, don't kill me. I'm all this baby dragon has in the world."

_Neow, Neow_! Baby Tiragon said sorrowfully.

"This does not bode well," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Yikes!" Tordo yelped burying his face into Aldara's waist. He had never seen a Leogai before and Ser Gerhalos was rather intimidating.

"Are you well trained with that weapon?" Avi suddenly asked.

"I am," said Aldara. "Wait, you're the Summoner! My Lady, forgive me. I did not know, otherwise, I would have properly addressed you."

"That matters not," said Avi. "I understand what it's like scraping through life just to survive. If you promise to lend me your services and travel with me as a protector, perhaps we can drop all charges."

"But, My Lady!" protested Trudge.

"Dove, think this through," said Fira. "They were stealing from the temple."

"I can forgive that, so long as they pledge their services to me until the end of my pilgrimage. Then, I can offer a way to pay for your studies at the academy."

"You'd do that for me?" Aldara asked. "My Lady, I will be forever grateful."

Avi giggled cutely. "Just call me Avi." She winked.

Fira shook her head. She did not like it, but Avi was the boss. "Very well, but I will be keeping my eye on both of you!"

"Welcome aboard the pilgrimage of the Summoner of Dragons," said Ser Gehalos.

"Come, my lady," said an officer. "His Highness, Prince Michael as left you supplies for your journey in the barracks back in the city."

"The city!" gasped Aldara. "Can it be true? Am I finally going to leave the slums?"

"We'll see your new companions get some proper gear," said Fira. "And a shower. You both smell like shit."

Aldara sniffed herself. What she deserved for battling sewer-dwelling Duel Monsters.

"I can't believe it," said Tordo. "We're going into Domino."

"Come, then, Tordo," said Aldara. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**Lore**

* * *

**Ana-Goddess of knowledge and machines. The Machine and Psychic-Type Duel Monsters are her creation. Worship of her is banned in the West, North and Southern regions of Termnnia, for the citizens feel the machines are blasphemous against the gifts of the other goddesses. Her only temple is located in Battle City. She blesses those who pray to her with increased intelligence for a limited time. For this, many schools and universities prohibit students to pray to her during test days.**

**Redborne- A dark-skinned, golden-eyed race of Men from the southern continent of Akuuda. They thirst for adventure and travel mostly as mercenaries and traders.**

**Summoner-A highly sought after job of the arcane arts. Only master mages and sorcerers can learn to be Summoners. Summoners must also have a strong faith in the goddesses. They travel Termnnia searching for hidden temples in order to be blessed with new Duel Monsters to summon from their planes of existence into Termnnia. They can even pray to evolve their current creatures into more powerful beings.**


	20. The Battle for Elleria

**Avi**

* * *

**King's Rock, Elleria**

**October 29th **

**Year 18 4AOS**

* * *

Trumpets blared in the early morning as Avi's carriage rolled through the streets of King's Rock. Grateful people flocked to the road she traveled. They tossed flowers before the carriage, threw rice, and even gold coins.

Two unicorns in white-gold armor pulled the carriage, awing many who laid eyes upon it. Above, Constantine flew on the back of Tartarus to protect her and intimidate anyone foolish enough to try and hurt her. Aldara and Tordo were hanging on for dear life with him on the back of the beast.

Yami sat next to her. The sight brought more hope to the people. Two great heroes had now come to save their kingdom from King Forrest and the Church.

Ser Gerhalos walked beside the carriage, keeping a quick pace. The new armor Prince Michael gave him back in Eredas made him look like a warrior from the Age of Champions. The gold carvings and trim of the brilliant white armor made his fur look like gold thread. His new sword shimmered beautifully on his back. The cloth-of-gold cape, which glittered like stars, flapped elegantly behind him.

Avi looked up at Constantine. She whistled with her fingers. That was the signal for him to bless the people. Constantine opened many brown sacks filled with gold and other treasures from the temple where she found White-Horned Dragon.

He scooped up a handful of gold coins and Star Chips and threw them into the streets below. The poor folk grabbed as many as they could, claiming that Avi's coming was nothing short of a miracle. Constantine looked back at Aldara and Tordo, both looking like they were about to commit a murder.

"Let's go, guys," he said. "You must repent for committing a sin against a Termnnia Goddess."

Tordo whined, grabbing handfuls of gold coins. There was a handsome diamond in the pile he collected. He wanted to pocket it, but Constantine made it seem like he had eyes on the back of his head.

"All of it!" he commanded as if he knew what Tordo had in his hands.

Not wanting to anger a Termnnian hero, Tordo did as he was told. He tossed it over his shoulder. Aldara did, too. She saw people blowing kisses at her. Children were crying tears of joy as they had so much treasure they could throw it up in the air, splashing it around like it was water.

She smiled. A warm, happy, feeling filled her belly when she realized she had done a good deed. The wind blowing through her air suddenly smelled sweet and was warm to the touch. Generosity. All her life, she had to rely on the generosity of others to eek her way through a day.

But now, surrounded by the likes of Yugi Muto and the Summoner of Dragons, she had so many blessings she could share them with everyone. Because of what she had done, those children down below could have something to eat this night. As did many other people.

The platinum bells of the White Bay Towers rang as Avi's caravan approached the walls that surrounded Castle Alteria. They stopped in the courtyard before the steps of the castle. King Helmsley, his wife Queen Sera, and their daughter Princess Evelyn and their family friend Princess Alexis Rhodes stood at the top of the stairs. Ser Dancer and Ser Kevin stood behind them, clad in their best ebony armor. Evelyn's friends watched from one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard.

"She's beautiful," Queen Sera whispered to Helmsley as Ser Gerhalos held out his hand and helped Avi out of the carriage.

"Look how delicate she is," said King Helmsley. "Could that girl really have the power to summon True Dragons?"

"She does," said Evelyn. "Word of her has spread far and wide. Master Yugi is with her. Her powers must be real."

"I can't wait to see what she can do," said Alexis. "She's amazing. Like she walked out of a dream."

Avi and Yami walked up the bright limestone steps arm in arm. Ser Gerhalos marched behind them. Constantine and Tartarus landed in the courtyard. From where she stood, Evelyn saw Tordo jump off the dragon's back and kiss the ground.

"King Helmsley!" Yami announced. "Allow me to present to you Lady Avellan Lofnmagni Ethelfleda of Dragon's Tooth. The Summoner of Dragons."

King Helmsley clapped his hands. He looked around at his subjects, signaling them to clap, too, and they all followed. Queen Sera walked down and took Avi by the hand.

"Welcome to Elleria, My Lady. Welcome." She kissed Avi's hand. "Summoner. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Evelyn Ethelburga Alteria."

Evelyn curtsied and walked towards her, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you so much for coming," Evelyn said, handing Avi the flowers. "Thank you." She kissed Avi's cheeks. Avi kissed them back.

"Of course, Your Highness. My pleasure."

"Oh," Evelyn said. "This is my best friend. Princess Alexis Rhodes of Lorin."

"Summoner," Alexis said, hugging Avi and kissing her. "Blair? Is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice seeing you again, Princess."

Alexis giggled. "Glad to see you haven't changed. Welcome to Elleria. I trust your journey was a comfortable one."

"Uh...not quite," Avi laughed.

"Come, come!" said King Helmsley. "Avi, we have prepared a grand feast for you. Ser Dancer will show you to your room and will be delighted to assist you no matter how big or small your problem may be."

Ser Dancer approached her. "I am very happy to meet you," he said softly. He took her hand and kissed it. When he felt how soft her hands were, he felt like he could kiss them forever. And she smelled so sweet.

"With all due respect, my liege," said Ser Gerhalos. "I am the only knight Lady Avi needs."

Yami laughed. "Ser Gerhalos, there's no need to feel threatened."

"No, indeed," Avi said with a laugh. "No one will replace you."

"We'll follow you to your room then," Alexis suggested. "If you want, of course."

Avi bowed. "Thank you, Princess, I think I would enjoy the company very much."

Ser Dancer, Ser Gerhalos, and Ser Kevin went down to the carriage to collect Avi's things, while Yami left with King Helmsley to discuss a few things. Meanwhile, Trish, Phoenix, and Aldara hurried into the castle to catch up with Avi. There was great excitement outside. Many wanted to see Avi for a little while longer. She waved at the crowd one last time and went inside, disappearing into the dark of the castle and out of their sight.

"I heard about your brother, Princess Evelyn," Avi said after a brief silence. Her voice echoed in the vastness of the castle. "You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Lady Avi," said Evelyn, blinking rapidly to keep her eyes from tearing up. "Thanks to you, I know he'll find peace. I heard your dragons are massive. How big are they?"

"As big as this castle!" Santiago said, running up to them. "Un momento!" he cried. "Un momento, mi dama!"

"Oh my!" Evelyn squealed. "A Meowri! I thought they were wiped out by the Church."

"Maybe in these parts," Santiago said, fixing his belt and hat. "But so long as I draw breath, the Meowri will live on."

Evelyn went down to her knees. She held out her hand. "It's so good to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Santiago said, taking off his hat as he bowed. He kissed her hand repeatedly. His whiskers tickling Evelyn's skin.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Evelyn squealed picking him up and smothering him against her chest. "Want to keep him."

"Oooh, I'm a good kitty," swooned Santiago, his face buried deep in her bosom.

Alexis cringed. "Ugh. That's not something you see every day. Careful, Evelyn. You know how cats are when they get close to milk."

"Oh, gracious!" Avi groaned, feeling shocked at the vulgar joke Alexis made. She did not expect such crudeness from a Princess. Evelyn laughed and continued to lead her guests to their rooms. Alexis followed. Soon they all started to laugh.

"Having a good time, Dove?" Fira said, approaching with Trish and Phoenix. "You're certainly getting well acquainted with everyone."

Santiago was drunk with lust as he saw the trio of red-haired angels. "I must have been born under a lucky star to have been blessed with so much beauty."

"Don't get too comfortable, cat," said Trish. "You need to help out the guys with the luggage."

"Do I have to?" asked Santiago.

"Just keep the gold safe, Santiago," Avi said, scratching his head. "We'll meet you tonight at dinner. Right now, I need a bath and back massage."

She was looking forward to dinner with the King and Queen that night. But upon learning that King Helmsley wanted to speak to Avi about staying at the castle on a more permanent basis, she started growing concerns. It meant she had to use her dragons to kill people. To destroy. That was not what she wanted. In the few weeks living in the temple in Bluesummer, Avi learned that the True Dragons purpose was to help create the world with their limitless power and magic. And to safeguard its people and all the living things from the corruption of Zorc.

To use them as a means of waging war like some sort of weapon bothered her awfully. It offended her. She would not hear of it.

That was until earlier during the day. After Avi had her bath, she followed Evelyn and Alexis to the dining hall. Suddenly, the doors of the castle burst open. A squadron of Ebony Knights stormed in, carrying farmers from a village many miles from the capital. One of them was a little boy who had his leg cut off. His fingers were missing. Whoever attacked him took great pleasure in torturing him.

Ezra and Phoenix, being exquisite healers in the art of White Magic, tended to the wounded. King Helmsley and Yami came running down to see what was the commotion.

"They had no warning," Phoenix said, doing her best to cure the little boy of his fever. "Their village was just attacked for no reason."

"Which one was it?" Ser Dancer asked.

"We..." coughed a farmer who took a war hammer to the head. "We...we hail from Willow...Willow Court."

"Shh," said Ezra, giving him a spoonful of a pain-relieving elixir. "Rest now. Don't talk."

"Willow Court," said Alexis. "That's not far from here."

"It is right at your doorstep," Yami said. "Now that King Forrest holds the Emerald Marches, his mercenaries run rampant."

"And they burn villages as they go, My Lord," said a woman, wrapped in bandages. "Before they attacked us, we got word from a rider that they attacked the towns of Chrichton and Fullard."

Constantine balled his fists. "Not for long they're not. Your Majesty. With your permission, I would like to take my dragon Tartarus to the countryside. We'll stop those savage mercenaries."

"Go at once!" said the King. "Another dragon rider named Ser Damien has arrived as well. I'm sure both of you will inflict serious damage to them."

"Ser Damien is here, too!" gasped little Tordo, hiding behind Aldara's legs. They both overlooked the commotion from the balcony overlooking the atrium.

Constantine ran out of the castle. Avi sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

At dinner, hardly anyone felt like eating, save for Tordo and Santiago, who were both gobbling up their food as if their stomachs were black holes. Avi, meanwhile, hardly touched her soup. Ser Gerhalos looked down at her and placed his massive hand over hers. He said to her: "This is but a taste of the horrors King Forrest inflicts on these people, My Lady. You must reconsider your decision. You must use your dragons and fight!" He raised his fist.

"But I..."

"Dove," said Fira, holding up her spoon. "This is not up for discussion. You knew what your task was when you came here. King Helmsley, in good faith, offered to lend you a map to the destination of another temple, so long as you can help him get Forrest out of Elleria."

"But I was hoping that with Master Yugi here we could..."

"Out of the question," Yami said, holding up his hand. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and set it on his lap. "King Forrest is allied with the Church of Yeyu. They HATE Duel Monsters and magic, Avi, you know this. To play against Forrest with the Dueling Pact is not an option for us. Believe me, if it was, we wouldn't be here right now. I want to Duel to resolve our dispute. But some people are just too far gone to want to settle their matters peacefully."

As much as Avi wanted to argue against the King of Games, she could not find the courage to do so. However, it was not him she feared she would let down.

Avi became good friends with Princess Evelyn. To learn how troubled she was throughout this horrible war broke her heart. The horrible burdens her mother and father placed on her shoulders. The loss of her brother. He did not die quickly. He suffered for months as a prisoner to King Forrest before he was beheaded. And learning the foul King sent Evelyn his genitals as a birthday present made her sick.

Avi looked at her from the other side of the table. Evelyn was quiet the whole time. Her eyes locked on Avi, whom she deemed her last hope to keep the kingdom secure. Alexis said that seeing Avi come into the capital the way she did made Evelyn smile and laugh for the first time in many moons.

"Does something trouble you?" Arvas asked from within the pendant.

"I can't use you like this," Avi said in her mind. "You...you and your kind were put in this world to help people. Not kill them. King Forrest has his greed, but those men under his command are just soldiers doing his bidding. I'm sure if he did not wish it, they would gladly be back in their homes with their family and friends."

"There's not much one can do in times like this," said Arvas. "I know it's hard for you, Avi. But sometimes you must commit evil for an even greater good. And the good that will come when you go against King Forrest is saving the Kingdom of Elleria. Too long have these people suffered from his malice. Families have been broken. People have been murdered or starved. They don't want the Ellerians to live. Many of the soldiers who storm here rape and pillage and kill needlessly."

"There must be another way," Avi said aloud.

"There isn't any," the King said, raising his voice. "You were asked to come here by Master Yugi and myself. Do this not for us, Avi, but for our kingdom. Our people need you. We do not wish to be persecuted and forced to follow an ideology that has no place in this world. You know what the duties of a Royal Summoner are, don't you?"

Avi did not answer. She merely looked at the King sorrowfully.

"To protect the High King and his people from any threat. By any means necessary," he said.

"But the slaughtering of hundreds?"

Fira slammed her mug on the table. "For goodness sakes, Dove! Shut up and do your duty!"

"Don't yell at her!" Alexis protested. "She's scared."

"Well, this is no time to be scared," said Fira. "Avi. What did you expect to do with your dragons? You tell me? Parade around and look pretty with them? Is that what you hoped was going to happen?"

"I thought waking the dragons was going to bring people hope."

"And it does," Constantine said, slurping his soup loudly. "But, Avi, tell me why? Why do you think dragons bring people hope? Their awesome beauty? Their wisdom? No. It's their power. Their destructive power is what brings the people hope. Everyone knows True Dragons are the most powerful creatures to have ever lived in Termnnia. Just one of the monsters you wield has enough power to wipe out an army. And you have five of them now. You are the key to ending this war with King Forrest, Avi. His armies would not dare go against us with you around. You must make an example of him."

"Here, here!" said Ser Gerhalos. "Now is not the time for you to show mercy to your enemies, Avi. Especially an enemy who shows none to us. Burn them to cinders."

Avi sighed in defeat. "If that is what I must do...so be it."

* * *

**King Forrest**

* * *

The following morning, King Forrest and his army of 20,000 men marched across their new Hold toward the Ellerian border, where they would annihilate the Ellerian army and move southward toward the capital and ransack it. The soldiers were so confident of this that they were cheering and roaring loudly, bashing their drums and blowing their horns, calling out the Ellerians, daring them to come out and face them. The sky was so cloudy that the world around them looked bluish-gray in color.

King Forrest's Red Priest rode behind him, muttering holy verses from the White-Gold Tome of the Church of Yeyu. King Forrest knew that with his diety on his side, he would be invincible. And how could he not feel this way? For months, he had weakened Termnnia with his forces. The Seven Princes of Yugi's Alliance were getting tired and thinned out. And the armies were getting weaker, thanks to the civil war brewing in Emboldor caused by Prince Hector, who declared himself Lord Paramount of the Emboldorian Coasts.

"I will deal with him later," King Forrest declared.

"Of course you will," said Donald, his beak-like nose was dripping in mucus, for he caught a horrible spring cold in the rains last night.

But he wanted to see his King's victory against the Ellerians. Long has King Forrest pushed and pushed against them. Now, Prince Talion was gone. The Emerald Marches and all its resources were his. And now, King's Rock was ripe for the taking. This he was most excited for. King Forrest said Donald could use Castle Alteria as his own personal home. For once he conquered Eredas from House Daltons, he would rule his new kingdom from the House of Gray.

They reached a mighty hill where an Arvan champion fought against a mighty warrior in the Angel Wars of the Second Age. They expected to see the army in front of them, but there was none to be found. There was no one. Except for two figures standing on a rock.

"What is this?" King Forrest said. "Where is the army? I wanted a battle today."

Donald looked through his telescope. "I recognize the first person. That horrible hair. That's Yugi Muto alright. Good. I was hoping to add his Millennium Puzzle to my collection of magical artifacts. As for the other figure..."

He tossed the telescope at Forrest. Forrest looked through it and grinned. He whistled at what he saw. "That girl. Who is she?"

"Be careful, my liege," said the Red Priest. "I have heard rumors of a girl who can summon True Dragons. It's her! Avellana. It has to be her."

Ser Dancer, Ser Kevin, Ezra, Phoenix, Trish, Blair, Fira and Aldara marched from behind Yami and Avi. Then, 1000 Ebony Knights followed, holding up their banners. A horn blew from behind their ranks. The Naralians laughed at their small numbers.

"Not a fierce army, after all, Lord Bishop," King Forrest chuckled.

The Priest formed a smile. He was nervous but seeing how small the army was made him feel confident. Even if the girl could summon dragons, the army protecting her was small and feeble.

"We'll just see about that," King Forrest said brashly. "I want her in my harem. Kill Yugi Muto!" he shouted to his troops. "Whoever brings me the girl will get a castle and a vault of gold!"

The soldiers cheered and started marching. The wind started to howl and blow the long grass. Thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning flashed and the wind roared. Avi smiled. It was as if Selfana, The Goddess of Weather, was giving King Forrest one final warning before marching to imminent doom.

"Do what you must do," Yami commanded her.

Avi stepped forward and held out her hand. Her staff appeared and she grabbed it. She gave it a spin and smashed it on the ground. Thunder shook the Emerald Marches. And still, the army sprinted toward Avi and the army. It blasted again. Now the soldiers' pace slowed. That was not thunder. It was a roar.

From the sky, Sanctity of Dragon dove toward the earth. Arvas and Armiryle followed after him. Then, Constantine and Tartarus soared out of the coast. Ser Damien and his Luster Dragon trailed not that far behind.

In seconds, the Emerald Marches became a field of red. A thousand screams echoed into the air, mixed with the roaring and screeching of the True Dragons soaring over the battlefield. When Forrest's army weakened, Evelyn rode up the hill on top of an armored unicorn.

"Elleria thanks you, My Lady," she said.

Avi bowed. "They're all yours."

"I knew your dragons would give us an edge," said Ser Dancer. He lowered the visor of his helmet. "But this was just too easy."

The fresh army of Ebony Knights unsheathed their blades and followed their Princess towards the burning Naralian army, slaughtering them all within a matter of hours.

* * *

**Evelyn**

* * *

Days had passed since King Forrest's defeat in the Emerald Marches. Now, Evelyn found herself sitting in the grandest and oldest arena in the East. The Golden Dome. Perhaps the finest arena in Termnnia where only the greatest Duelists in history could do battle. Tall statues of Dueling legends formed a ring over the arena, made of solid gold. Red banners sealed with the emblem of the arena hung from their large arms. Evelyn gingerly bit into a chip from the buffet table set before her in the VIP box.

Alexis, Ezra, Dancer, Ethan, and Antione sat in a circle around her to shield her from the gaze of King Forrest who would shortly be arriving to watch his son Duel. At the same time, she was surrounded by the legends from the Battle of Rassay.

Yugi's friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Ribbon made themselves comfortable all round her, having arrived minutes earlier through a wayshrine. And her hero, The Summoner of Dragons, was here. Only Ser Gerhalos was by her side. Fira, Aldara and Tordo were seated somewhere in the stands below, but were being treated like kings.

"It ends today, princess," Avi said, holding her hand. "I promise you, I will see you get your revenge against the church and the Fat King."

"Thank you, Summoner," said Evelyn. "Together, I am sure we can overcome this evil one day."

"That day comes soon," Ser Dancer said, stirring his wine. "Just a few more months to go before Yuri's return."

"I do not know if it is that which makes me nervous…or the Duel," said Avi. She fanned herself with her hand.

"Perhaps the Duel," said Ser Gehalos. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh has a lot riding on this game."

"Not to be prying my nose where it doesn't belong, 'Summoner,'" said Ethan, rather haughtily, "but don't you and your Guardians have temples to find? Why the hell did you come all the way out here to watch this Duel? You have a job to do!"

"I'm sorry, are you yelling at me?" Avi said sternly

Ser Gerhalos growled and showing off his sharp teeth. His mane bristled with his anger and his whiskers shivered.

"Mind your tone, Ethan!" Evelyn commanded. "You are in no position to be demanding anything of anyone."

"I have more reason to be here than you," said Avi. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh was the one who sent me on this quest."

"So," said Ser Gerhalos, "this is the fool who lost the Emerald Marches."

"Well done, kid," Joey mocked. He was not pleased with Ethan's disrespect of the Summoner of Dragons.

"Ah, look," said Antoine, in hopes to lighten the mood and douse any fires that were being lit within everyone's hearts. "Bandit Keith has made his move."

High Chancellor Pegasus was in a Duel against a hedge-knight named Keith Howard, but he preferred to be called Bandit Keith. He wore a bandanna on his head with the stars and stripes of the otherworldly country of the United States of America. How he got it and why he wore it so proudly, nobody knew. Mayhaps he intended to visit the country one day.

There was much riding in this Duel. Keith demanded to be let into the order of mercenaries in Rassay known as the Golden Company. Sellwords who rode into battle with solid golden plates of armor, diamonds and glass. Keith had been in the service of many lords in his meager knighthood, but he demanded heavy prices for his services and was quite ruthless.

The Golden Company was owned by Pegasus, and he felt that Keith was not worthy to join the order. So arrogant was Pegasus, that he even denied Keith the honor with playing with phantom monsters, meaning no Duel Disks. The monsters remained inside their cards so the match was an ordinary Duel.

But Keith didn't care. He made many sacrifices to get this Duel arranged. He went as far as slitting a few throats to get what he wanted.

"Wow!" cried out a little boy from the front seats. "I wish I could Duel like Pegasus and Bandit Keith."

"So, Pegasus," said Keith. "Have you reconsidered? I am worthy after all. You're the creator of the game and yet you stand with a meager five-hundred Life Points."

Pegasus grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He took a pen from his breast pocket, gave it a click and scribbled something onto it.

"What is he doing?" asked Dancer.

"Some creator?" scoffed Ethan. "He's gone mad."

"Just what is he up to?" Avi asked, curling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Pegasus pointed at the little boy who cried out. He was calling him to the table. A guard in purple armor picked up the boy and brought him over the wall. Pegasus got up from his seat and welcomed the child.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted Keith. "Asking for help is against the rules!"

"I don't need help 'Bandit Keith'. You're so trivial that even a small child could beat you."

"Is that so?"

Pegasus grinned. He leaned forward and whispered into the boy's ear.

"What's your name son?"

"Oh! I'm Sam,"

"Well, best of luck to you, Sam. Just follow these instructions and you'll be victorious."

"Okay, kid," said Keith. "I'll show you nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith. I summon Garnecia Elefantis."

"Good card," said Sam. "But according to this note, once you summon that card I place this in attack mode,"

He summoned a Flying Elephant. It had only 1850 ATK which was feeble compared to Keith's elephant warrior who had 2400 ATK.

Sam grimaced as Keith began to sweat.

"Uh…I think I just brought all your Life Points to zero."

"WHAT!" shouted Keith. "Give me that!" He swiped the not from Sam's hands. Sweat rolled down his face. His body quivered in disbelief.

"I…I don't…but how? It's all here. What card I play. How to beat it. Everything."

"Consider your request to join the Golden Company denied," said Pegasus. He held up Sam's arm in victory. "Sam is the winner!" he shouted. "And a Duelist of such caliber is worthy for the halls of Duelist Academy."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, and consider your tuition on me, for such an amazing victory."

The arena guard then grabbed a defiant Keith by the arms and dragged him away. He struggled to get free.

"Let me go! Get your damn hands off of me! Nobody makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith!"

"Well, that was rather strange." Avi declared. "How in Safaani's name did he do that?"

"Pegasus was always a strange one," said Evelyn. "I Dueled him once for fun at my mother's masquerade ball and he trounced me viciously. He knew what I was going to play and when to play it."

"Remind me not to face him in a match," said Dancer.

"Pegasus, ha! I can take him." Ethan boasted.

"You stood no chance against my son," said King Forrest, marching into the VIP box. He got stern looks from everyone, none more than Evelyn and Kevin. "What makes you think you stand any chance against High Chancellor Pegasus."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself here!" Tèa barked fiercely. "Especially for what you did to Prince Talion! You are a disgrace!"

"I'm afraid I did not have anything to do with that, young lady," said King Forrest. "It was the headsman of the Church who chopped off the prince's head. I merely bore the task of giving it to the princess."

He looked at Evelyn, sitting in her seat. Her cheeks glowing as red as cherries. He could see tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. She could contain herself no longer and hiccuped.

"You should thank me, princess," boasted King Forrest. "Had it not been for me, Talion would have been sawed in half, burned alive, torn or flayed. It was because of my good will he got a quick, clean death."

"You bastard!" said Serenity. "Do you think that justifies you in anyway."

"I sure like to think so," King Forrest let out a loud laugh. His round stomach rolled like jelly. "I hope you remember the terms of our Duel?"

"What terms?" asked Dancer.

"Why, should Yugi lose this Duel to my son, Evelyn will come with me to Naralia. And, her father will surrender King's Rock to me."

"Evelyn!" gasped Alexis. "You and your father would just give up Elleria like that?"

"And what happens should you lose?" Tristan asked.

"I will surrender the Emerald Marches back to the Alterias; the headsman in charge of Talion's execution; and I will cease any more advances on Ellerian soil. By the honor of my god, Yeyu, I promise this."

"Evelyn that's a lot to ride on in some Duel," said Alexis. "Who knows what Forrest will put you through if Yugi loses. Your humanity is on the line."

"I am confident in my master's skills," said Evelyn. "I am not afraid. Yugi will defeat that little brat."

"I do hope you're wrong about this," said Forrest. "The princess has an ass on her I'd love to get my hands on. You should have seen how far above her head it went when she got on all fours and crawled to me like the little bitch that she is."

Kevin put his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to stand up and strike. But Evelyn grasped his wrist and shook her head no.

"You are a revolting pig," said Avi. "It makes me sick to know I'm in the same room as you."

"And this is the Summoner of Dragons. As lovely as the tales tell. Such magnificence. Such radiance. Such beauty. You Norman women are some fine eye candy. If I fulfill my destiny and conquer Terrmnnia, I'll see to it that Normandia will be next. And let it be known that should Yugi lose, this arena will be in Naralian territory. You will be arrested and charged for your crime of witchcraft, summoner. Hah, if the church didn't want you so badly, girl, I would take you for my own."

Ser Gerhalos roared. Forrest didn't move an inch.

"Arrested!" said Alexis.

"That goes for all of us?" gasped Ribbon.

"My men already have the box surrounded," said Forrest. "When my son wins, you will all be detained and tried. I hope you enjoy your last moments of freedom."

There was a blare of trumpets announcing the arena's half-time show. Shadows began to dance over the stadium. Evelyn looked up and saw knights flying atop dragons, making dazzling displays for the crowd.

"Listen to the women in the arena," said Ethan.

"Dragonriders get their fair share of women," said Dancer. "Only knights and nobles can mount the beasts after all. That means money. So why wouldn't women swoon over them."

"Speaking of knights," said Ezra. "Look at the handsome fellow on the Luster Dragon."

"Ser Damien Wolfgaard," said Dancer. "The Knight of Kisses."

The women in the arena threw flowers up at the ridiculously handsome knight. He had short-cropped blonde hair, eyes of brown mixed with a brilliant shade of green and he bore a face the female bards claim must have sculpted by Ana, the goddess of love and beauty. He and Constantine flew together over the arena.

Avi, however, had her eyes set on the other knight. He wore white-enameled armor and a thick white cape. His weapon of choice was an enchanted clockwork musket made of finely polished redwood and decorated with bronzed ornamentation.

He had a rapier sheathed over his right hip glimmering with multiple gems from emeralds to rubies and sapphires. His Luster Dragon was protected in armor of green glass trimmed with white enameled steel and decorated with layers of gold ornamentation. Underneath its armor the beast's scales glimmered for they were made of pure emerald.

After a spectacular display of loop-de-loops and aerial jousting by the dragonriders, Ser Damien landed outside the VIP box, his eyes set upon Avi. Ser Damien's Luster Dragon stomped towards the box and then turned to let his rider face the Summoner.

"My lady," he said, reaching into a compartment in his cape. He took out a rose that was trimmed with gold dust and glimmered in crystals. "For you."

"Thank you, Ser Knight," said Avi.

"I hope my lady Summoner will consider me to being one of her companions on her journey to seek more dragons."

"It takes more than good looks to be a sworn defender of Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda!" Ser Gerhalos retorted.

"I am aware of this," Ser Damien bowed respectfully. "You must be the legendary Ser Gerhalos. I suppose you are right. What hopes do I have when she already has a fine warrior like yourself as her champion? I hope you consider my offer, nonetheless, Lady Avellana."

"Call me, Avi, Ser Knight,"

"Avi, very well. Still a lovely name no matter how much you chop it to bits. May I be so bold as to ask you for a kiss?"

"Do you think you deserve one?"

"I am the Knight of Kisses, so called because I have kissed every beautiful woman in Termnnia. It will do me a tremendous honor if High King Yuri's future summoner has graced me with a kiss."

"You believe I can do it?"

"If master Yu-Gi-Oh has much faith in you, then I most certainly believe."

Avi got up from her seat and leaned over the rail, despite Ser Gerhalos's protesting growls. The knight leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

The crowd ooohed and the jealous women hissed.

"A kiss as sweet as honey," Ser Damien said tickling the bottom of her chin to make her giggle. "I wish you luck on your pilgrimage, Summoner."

"Thank you, Ser Knight," said Avi.

Damien then laid eyes on Forrest. He reached into his cape's compartment again and took out something wrapped in brown paper. Whatever it was it was bleeding. He opened the brown paper and tossed something at the Fat King.

A horse's penis.

"May Master Yu-Gi-Oh be successful in defeating that brat you call a son!" he shouted before taking off. The wind from the dragon's massive wings almost knocking Forrest's crown off.

Avi and the others laughed as King Forrest got up from his seat and leaned over the guard rail shouting curses at Ser Damien as he shook his fist still clutching the animal genitals in his hand causing it to wiggle like a worm.

The crowd saw this and laughed at him

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" he commanded. "I AM THE KING OF THE NORTH!"

Another blare of trumpets announced the arrival of the Duel everyone was waiting for.

Yami pushed open the doors and entered the arena where almost all Elleria was eagerly awaiting the match that could ultimately halt King Forrest's advances.

His ears almost deafened by the roar of the crowd and the loud trumpets that announced his arrival. There was a small section in the front row in brown and orange. They were knights who escorted Prince Malcolm to Elleria for his Duel.

Evelyn felt her body shiver when she saw the participants.

"What an outstanding arena," said Forrest, admiring the architecture, doing his best to calm his nerves.

The arena grounds Yami and Malcolm were standing on was made of glass. Waterfalls fell into a moat right underneath the glass. There were curved arches and grand red banners of the High-King.

"Do you really intend to ban Duel monsters?" Serenity asked the fat king.

"Ban?" laughed Forrest. "I will end it. It's high time Termnnia grows out of this silly card game."

"And yet here you are, your entire advance at the hands of the very game you hate." Mai Valentine said entering the room in a velvet dress colored black with metalwork collars and cuffs with thin plates on the shoulders and around the thighs making it look like she was wearing armor.

King Forrest nearly sprang out of his seat when he saw her enter the box.

"Hey Mai," said Joey.

"Hi, Mai," Serenity said sweetly.

"Just in time," said Tèa. "The match was about to start."

"My lady," breathed Forrest. "So, you're the one they call the _Delight of Termnnia_," said Forrest. "I can see why. The tales they sing about your beauty doesn't do you justice."

"I'm flattered," Mai said sarcastically.

"Do you not find my words true?" Forrest asked, placing his knuckles on his very large belt with a ring of small escutcheons.

"My only love in the world is Duel Monsters," said Mai. "So, no thank you."

"I find you fetching, girl. And I want both you and this kingdom."

"If you want this kingdom your, son is going to have to defeat the best Duelist in history." Mai said with a frown. "They will settle this in a Duel like the honorable kings of old."

"And do you not find me honorable?"

"You're nothing but a renegade," said Mai. "A fool with so much power he thinks he's above the law and the Creator."

"Ha, I will wipe that smug grin off your pretty lips after my son defeats Yugi."

The Duelists below were ready.

"So, ready to fight?" Prince Malcolm cried out from below.

"I am always ready for a fight!" said Yami. "Remember, Forrest," Yami pointed at the king. "If you lose, your army will cease their advances into other lands. And you will keep your vow under pain of death!"

"Indeed," said Forrest. "Now begin this pointless match so I can claim my throne."

Yami and Malcolm drew their first five cards down below. A coin was flipped. Yami called heads. He got it so he was starting first.

"LET'S Duel!" he and Malcolm shouted.

**Yami-4000 LP**

**Prince Malcolm-4000 LP**

"Prepare to hand over the Diamond Throne to The House of the Grizzly!" sneered Malcolm.

"Don't get to comfortable here, you little brat!" Yami shouted, drawing his first card. "For my first move I summon, Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!"

Yami placed the card on his golden Duel Disk. The mana crystals inside began to churn up their energies and brought forth the monster to the field. A tall, handsome swordsman with golden-blonde hair and icy gray eyes wearing a green cuirass over a brown shirt and trousers. His boots were the same color and design as his cuirass and his pauldrons were blue with red orbs trimmed in gold. A midnight blue cape fluttered behind his back. The sword he carried had magical energies.

**Neo the Magic Swordsman**

**ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

"Then, I will place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Malcolm's turn.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! Then I use the spell card Double Summon to bring another one to the field. And to use his special ability. When Marauding Captain is summoned to the field I can summon a level four or lower monster to the field. So behold Shine Knight and Command Knight. Then I place one card face down and equip my Shine Knight with Legendary Sword, boosting his attack by three hundred. And my Command Knight increases all of my Warrior-Type monsters by four hundred points."

"Aw man!" cried Joey. "Look at all those knights!"

**Command Knight**

**ATK/ 1200 + 400 =1600**

**Marauding Captain x2**

**ATK/1200 + 400 = 1600**

**Shine Knight**

**ATK/ 400 + 400 + 300 = 1100**

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry," said Serenity. "His monsters are weaker than Yugi's magic swordsman."

"You believe my son to be a fool?" chuckled Forrest. "Watch, my son knows what to do."

"Now, I activate the spell card: Banner of Courage! Now during my battle phase my monsters will get a two-hundred-point boost. Making my Command Knight and Marauding Captain more than a match for your Neo. Marauding Captain attack his Neo now!"

"I think not," said Yami. "Reveal face down card: **Reinforcements**. Now my Neo will gain an additional five hundred points this turn. Raising his strength to twenty-two hundred!"

Neo enchanted his blade. He leaped forward and cut Malcolm's Marauding Captain in half.

The crowd howled at the gore.

Avi gasped and buried her face in her hands to shield her view from the sight.

"What are you going on about?" sneered Ethan. "There isn't any blood."

"Leave her alone," Antoine said, slapping Ethan in the back of the head. "You're in enough trouble already."

Back in the arena, Malcolm growled as his Life Points dropped to **3700**.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Malcolm said in frustration.

He was cocky, perhaps a little too cocky. He was a fool to think getting to Yami's Life Points would have been that easy. His heart began to beat in his chest. Every vessel in his body was pumping something fierce. He felt nervous for once. Not too much, for the game was still early. He watched Yami draw his card. He felt a chill run down his frame. What could that next card have in store for him next?

Yami looked at the young prince and said: "I will begin my turn by summoning my Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Yami summoned a magician in crimson armor trimmed with gold and a red cape that was emerald green underneath. It's attack with **1600** until Yami activated an effect which allowed him to place a counter on the warrior.

The counter boosted his attack by **300**, thus making him **1900**.

Yami then gave Neo the Magic Swordsman an equip spell card called Book of Secret Arts, which increased his attack and defense by **300** points, raising him to **2000**. Then he laid a card face down.

Or so Yami thought, for Malcolm activated a trap card: Negate Attack. The card stopped Yami from making any further moves.

With nothing else to do, Yami ended his turn.

"And now I will start mine!" boasted Malcolm. "I shall use the spell, Premature Burial to return my fallen Marauding Captain."

Malcolm's Life Points went down to** 2900** because he had to pay **800** to bring back his captain. The soldier returned to the field.

"But he won't stay for long!" the little Naralian prince boasted. "For he shall pay for his petty defense of my front line. I now sacrifice my two Marauding Captains in order to summon my ultimate warrior! I summon Gilford the Legend."

"Augh!" Yami gasped.

The two monsters turned into orbs of light which formed into the giant of a warrior. Yami knew it was the stolen card Princess Evelyn told him about, for this Gilford was adorned with solid gold armor.

"My brother's card," sobbed Evelyn. "Being used against Master Yugi?" She slapped her hands on her face and wept. "You bastard."

"It's okay, princess," Mai said, rubbing Evelyn's back. "If I know anyone who can get that card back, it's Yugi."

"But I'm not done yet!" said Malcolm. "I will switch my Shine Knight to defense position. And when he's face up in defense mode he ranks up to a Level Four monster. And now I shall Xyz Summon."

"What!" cried Yami. "Xyz Summon!"

"He knows how to Xyz Summon!" Joey shouted in disbelief.

"I will overlay my common rabble, Shine Knight and Command Knight to summon forth a mighty officer from within my ranks. Come forth Heroic Champion-Excalibur!"

"Master Yugi!" shouted Avi.

The strange red-armored warrior appeared onto the field after a dazzling display of glittering light.

"Behold!" shouted Malcolm. "Now you have my officers to contend with!"

**Gilford the Legend**** ATK/2600 DEF/2000 LV 8**

**Heroic Champion-Excalibur** **ATK/2000 DEF/2000 LV 4**

"Now it's my turn to bring the pain!" Malcolm sneered, balling his fist. "First, my Heroic Champion. I can remove two Xyz Material monster from him to double his attack points."

**ATK/4000**

"By the goddesses!" cried Dancer. "Four-thousand attack points!"

"Attack his Neo, my warrior!" shouted the prince.

"I don't think so!" shouted Yami. "Activate trap card, Mirror Force."

"By Yeyu!" said King Forrest, "That's the card the almost cost my son the match against Ethan!

"I think not," said Malcolm. "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. Now by paying one-thousand of my Life Points, I cancel out your trap.'

"NO!" shouted Yami.

"Now, my warrior! Continue with your attack!"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur dashed forward and jabbed his thick, heavy sword into Neo's torso. The magic swordsman let out a painful grunt and then vanished from the field.

Yami lost **1300** points for this attack, bringing him down to **2700**. But then came Gilford's turn to attack. He attacked Yugi's Breaker the Magical Warrior and then lost another **700** bringing him down to **2000**, already at half his Life Points.

"My son is no fool," boasted Forrest. "You see, my dear," he said, craning his neck to look at Mai. "My boy has the power to overcome any opponent."

"Don't get cocky, your Grace," said Mai. "Yugi always finds a way."

"You just watch you wretched wench!" snapped Donald, arriving late to the match, for he was emptying his bowels in the latrine. "By the hour, this Duel will be ours, and the Diamond Throne will belong to Naralia."

"So what if he does win?" said Mai. "The Divine Beasts want nothing to do with you. And they'll make that statement clear when you set your fat ass on my baby's throne. Do us all a favor and don't, to save the palace maids the effort of sweeping up your ashes."

"You will see," said Forrest. "I have all but conquered the North. And when my son defeats the world's greatest Duelist they will see reason."

"Your son may win a lousy Duel, but Prince Daveed killed a god. Your argument is invalid." Mai said, turning her attention back to the Duel.

_Don't prove me wrong, Yugi. If you lose...we're all goners_.

* * *

Yami coughed heavily at the dust left behind from the impact of Gilford's attack. Both his monsters wiped out so quickly and viciously. Neo's blood was still dripping on Heroic Blade Excalibur's sword.

"Look at the world's best Duelist now," Malcolm lampooned. "My skills have gotten so sharp, I've even put the King of Games to his knees."

"You do so by stealing cards from their rightful masters," Yami said weakly. "I assure you, that you will not be victorious this day. You and your father will pay for your sins after I am done with you. If you think you have me beat just by attacking me with a few lucky shots, then you are sadly mistaken, boy."

"Then show me what you've got, old man!"

"The audacity!" growled Evelyn. "I hate that child."

"I shall," Yami said. He drew his card after his turn began. "I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Circle! Now I look at the top three cards in my deck and reveal a Dark Magician or a spell or trap that specifically has Dark Magician in the text of the card. Then I place the other two cards in the top of my deck in any order I desire."

Yami revealed the card he selected to keep after arranging the cards. He smiled.

"The Dark Magician!" he called out.

"Ugh!" gasped Malcolm. "Not him!"

"The legendary Dark Magician," said Dancer. "At last. I've wanted to see Yugi use that card in a Duel since I was a small boy."

"I never thought I would see a match with Master Yugi using the Dark Magician," said Antione. "This is truly a day I will never forget."

"I bet I can take him on," said Ethan. "I got plenty of cards that can destroy that stupid spellcaster."

"Then where were they in the Emerald Marches?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't have them then," Ethan scoffed. "But my new deck is something worthy of praise."

"You insult my teacher again it will not bode well for you," said Evelyn.

"But what good will that Dark Magician card do him anyway?" Ethan asked. "He has no monsters to tribute him with."

"If that was such a problem then why does Master Yu-Gi-Oh have that smile on his face?" Avi asked.

"Yeah, explain that kiddo?" said Joey. "My pal, Yugi, is just like his magicians. He always has a trick up his sleeves."

"I now activate my trap card!" announced Yami. "Magician's Navigation!"

"What does that do?" Malcolm asked.

"It allows me to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand! Now, cower in fear as I summon my mightiest monster!"

An arcane circle appeared on the field, glowing dark violet.

"Here he comes," breathed Evelyn.

The Dark Magician rose out of the arcane circle with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were shut as though he were in a deep sleep. When he finally came out onto the world of Men, his eyes instantly opened.

Malcolm looked into his glowing blue eyes and shivered. The Dark Magician always spelled doom for many Duelists. And Yami was about to show him why.

"As powerful as your Dark Magician is, he's still no match for my Gilford."

"No, but Gilford will no longer be here with us. For I will use the secondary effect of my Dark Magical Circle. When a Dark Magician is summoned to the field I select one card you control and banish it."

Dark Magician spun his staff and blasted Gilford with a dazzling spell. Gilford lurched forward and cried out in pain then vanished from the field.

"And I am not finished!" yelled Yami. "For my Magician's Navigation allows me to summon a level seven or below DARK spellcaster-type monster from my deck. Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

The men in the stadium whistled and hooted with glee as possibly the most beautiful card in all of Duel Monsters was summoned to the field. She flew out of a pink arcane circle and gave a wink as she hovered down next to her master.

**Dark Magician-ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

**Dark Magician Girl-ATK/2000 DEF/1700**

"I wasn't aware Duel Monsters had cards capable of such beauty," King Forrest said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Ah, the Dark Magician Girl at last!" drooled Antione. "What a spectacular monster."

"She's no monster," said Ethan. "She's an angel! I bet Ana herself had something to do with her creation."

"Will you guys get a grip?" grumbled Ezra.

"And now, that the effect of your Heroic Champion is over, his attack points go back down to two-thousand. Dark Magician attack his Heroic Champion with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician jumped into the air, gave his staff a spin and fired his signature attack at Malcolm's monster.

His Life Points were lowered to **2200**.

"And now, Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Life Points directly!"

Dark Magician Girl cheered and a made a graceful bound. She looked down at Malcolm and gave him a wink then aimed her rod at him. But she was suddenly enveloped in chains."

"What's this!?"

The Dark Magician Girl squealed trying to get free from the chains coiling around her body.

"I activated my Shadow Spell, trap card!" said Malcolm. "It renders your Dark Magician Girl useless and lowers her attack by seven hundred points."

The chains drained the Dark Magician Girl's attack to 1300. She moaned in agony.

"You thought you could easily get me, stupid!" Malcolm shouted, giving the finger at the Dark Magician Girl. "What now bitch! Look at you!"

"I will end my turn," said Yami. "Make your final move."

"Final move? You sure about that?"

He drew his card. "Yes! I use monster reborn to bring back my Marauding Captain. Then I tribute him to summon the Millennium Shield in defense mode! With a defense of three-thousand you won't get through to me. And it will keep me safe until I can figure out how to rid the field of those pesky magicians."

Yami chuckled confidently.

"Wha-what is it now?" Malcolm babbled in fear.

"You think that shield is going to be enough to win you a victory over me? For that matter, did you honestly believe that you're the only one in this arena who can Xyz Summon? I've learned a few tricks from a wandering Duelist named Yuma. You could learn a thing or two from this energetic youth. Now, behold as I overlay my two magicians!"

A powerful force helped Dark Magician Girl break free from her chains. She gave Malcolm the finger, then jumped up into a vortex with her master.

"Come forth, Ebon Illusion Magician!"

"Oh!" went King Forrest, getting up from his seat to get a better view of the new monster. A dark, shadowy figure in robes as black as night and long golden hair that went down to his back.

**Ebon Illusion Magician**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

"It can't be!" shouted King Forrest. "I'm about to lose everything I worked so hard to achieve. My battles! My victories. All for naught because of this stupid game!"

"You got him now, spirit," Yugi said, appearing next to Yami in his phantom form. "That Ebon Illusion Magician has another effect up his sleeve. I think it's high time we use it to put that kid in his place."

"I couldn't agree more," said Yami. "And now, I will detach one Xyz material monster from my magician in order to summon a normal spellcaster-type monster from my hand or deck."

"But, but that just isn't fair!" shouted Malcolm.

"Come forth, Dark Magician!"

"Wait," said Evelyn. "I thought he only had one in his deck."

"Thank you for letting me use your Dark Magician, Yugi," Yami said looking down at the boy. Yugi smiled and nodded his head.

His Dark Magician came onto the field. But he was adorned in black armored robes with glowing neon blue trim. His skin was pale blue and his hair as white as snow.

"Th-they still can't get past my Millennium Shield!" Malcolm said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Is that so?" said Yami. "Dark Magician! Attack!"

"You're a fool!"

The Millennium Shield suddenly vanished.

"What!"

"When my Dark Magician attacks, my Ebon Illusion Magician comes into play. I can select one card you control and banish it."

"NO!"

Evelyn jumped in her seat with joy. "He did it! I knew he could."

"I haven't seen you smile like that in weeks, my love," Dancer said, taking her hand.

Evelyn smiled back. They kissed while Yami made the final blow.

"This is for Prince Talion!" shouted Yami.

His Dark Magician burned the rest of Malcolm's Life Points to 0.

"Yugi Muto is the winner!" called out the announcer.

The crowd lifted from their seats and cheered for the King of Games.

Yami then walked to Malcolm and searched his deck for Gilford the Legend.

"This will go to its proper owner," Yami said, kicking the unconscious boy's arm out of his way to further approach Forrest.

"My son!" shouted King Forrest. "MY SON!"

"KNOW THIS!" roared Yami. "An alliance will be formed with the coming of Prince Daveed next week. And if you should break your vow and set foot into our homes you will face a force unlike any other as all Termnnia will unite against the North and expel you from the annals of history! Termnnia belongs to everyone!"

"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!"

Evelyn looked down at the King of Games and blew him a well-deserved kiss.

Yami smiled back at the princess and gave a thumbs-up as he made an about-face and proudly walked back into the inner sanctum of the arena.

"Must you really be leaving, Phoenix?" Avi asked as they all stood together in front of the Northern Eredian Gate to depart for Goldenbrand, a town where Avi was to hone her skills as a Summoner. "I was just starting to get to know you?"

"Sadly, I must," Phoenix said. "My mission was to escort you to Master Yugi safe and sound. That mission has been fulfilled and I must be on my way. Prince Yuri is returning soon, and I must prepare for that. I am to be his Court Magician after all."

"But it's still so far away," whined Trish. "We could really use your skills."

"I must tend to my duties with the Alliance," Phoenix said with a sorrowful sigh. "I loved spending time with each of you these past few weeks. But there are tensions growing in Akuuda. My friends in the Alliance are all going there to help Prince Marcel wipe out an invading force of Narlian troops."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Robin. "Like Avi said, I was getting to know you, too. You're really cool, Phoenix. And really pretty."

"I am going to miss your magic as well," said Ser Gerhalos. "You come in pretty handy in a tight spot, young lady. Master Yugi has chosen wisely naming you to be the High King's Court Magician. You have big shoes to fill in that position. Many powerful wizards, sorceresses, and the like have served the High Kings since Tiberius the Uniter."

Avi nodded. "Well, if I can somehow climb my way up the ranks in the Summoner's Guild, perhaps you and I will serve Yuri when he's High King."

Phoenix laughed. "My dear, you're the Summoner of Dragons. Train those beasts hard, and there will be nothing that can stop you."

"Yes, and the first one going down is that thong-wearing, bouncy-breasted bitch Arietta!"

"Goodness me," Fira said as she refilled her cantine by a fountain. "I didn't you had such a colorful vocabulary, Dove."

"Last Call!" shouted the conductor.

"I must be off," Phoenix said, ready to catch the train to the Ebony Port to catch the ship to Akuuda. "Avi, it was an honor. Take care of yourself, okay."

"You, too," Avi said giving her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I will miss you, my dear." Phoenix kissed her on the forehead. "I know you're going to be a great Summoner. Kick some ass."

And so, Phoenix bowed and left her companions. They watched her until she got on the train and disappeared from view.

* * *

"You cannot stay in Elleria any longer Summoner?" Evelyn asked inside the library of her bedchambers. "Yuri is said to return tonight. There is much to do."

"I fear I have my own duties to attend to Your Grace," Avi said with a smile. "But it was my pleasure finally meeting the princess of Elleria."

"I just wish you could have met my brother, too," Evelyn stuttered. "Then again, perhaps not. He was quite the womanizer."

Avi chuckled lightly, her soft laugh sounding almost like the coo of a dove. "I still would have liked to meet Prince Talion either way. Do not fret anymore, princess, the war with Forrest is over."

"That's what makes me upset," said Evelyn. "When used right, Duel Monsters can be a weapon more potent than any sword and more powerful than all the armies put together. If father had understood that and put aside his pride and asked Master Yugi for help long ago, my brother would still be here."

"We cannot change the past, young one," consorted Ser Gerhalos, sipping wine by the fireplace. He leaned against the wall, as he was much too big to sit in any of her chairs. "No matter what," he continued, "we must always move forward with our spirits high. Yes, sadly your brother has Ascended, but he is now at peace enjoying the fruits in the Garden of the Goddesses. You will not let him rest properly if you continue to weep for him and mourn over what could have been. And you have his card back. Master Yu-Gi-Oh said when one bonds with their card, it forms a heart of its own. So a piece of Talion will always be in that card."

"I understand," Evelyn said, bowing at Avi's champion. "Thank you, Ser."

"Such a pity we can't stay, this is a wonderful country," said Aldara, now adorned in armor and gear fresh from the smithy. Her rifle was reforged and given a new coat of fresh black paint and given an array of tactical accessories as a treat from Alexis Rhodes.

"I am pleased to know you enjoyed your stay in Elleria, Miss Aldara."

"Enjoyed it? I cherished every moment. I had a hot meal, a lovely bed to sleep on, and a warm scented bubble bath at the end of each day. I tell you I won't relish in such luxuries for quite some time when I begin my travels with Lady Avi on the morrow."

_Neow! Neow_!

"I will miss your little dragon friend as well," Evelyn said, catching the Baby Tiragon, as it jumped from Aldara's shoulders to her arms. She tickled his tummy causing it to laugh hysterically in her arms.

"I wish you could stay," beamed Evelyn.

"I wish we could too, but, as the Summoner said, we have duties to attend to," said Tordo, who was at Aldara's feet with a smug look on his face. His two front teeth protruding from his lips. He had every right to be confident, for he was plated in engraved steel and a layer of chainmail with a little cape made of white cloth-of-gold and a shortsword forged from the fires of Terda Forth, a volcanic island town off the coast of Elleria where the finest weapons in the East were forged.

He bowed, but the dragon-shaped visor on his red-plumed helmet fell over his face, again. He could just never keep the damned thing up.

"Brrrgh! Brrrgh!" he grumbled. His fingers fumbling all over feeling around for the visor.

Evelyn giggled at the spectacle. She spared no expense helping to properly equip Avi and her companions on their long quest to search for the rest of the dragons hidden in the temples scattered all over Termnnia.

"You have been such a good friend to me in the short time I've known you, Summoner," Evelyn said with a heavy heart. "It pains me to see you go so soon."

"One day we shall meet again, princess," Avi promised her. The cool breeze from the open window caused her golden bangs to sway over her angelic face. "And when we do, it will be the Termnnia we have always dreamed it would be."

"Come along now, Dove," said Fira, entering the library. "We must be off. There is much ground to cover before we reach Crestwood."

"In a minute, Fira."

"Twenty," Fira bowed. "An hour if you wish, there is no hurry. You are the Summoner, after all, Dove."

"An hour," Aldara said, rubbing her chain. "Perhaps that gives me time to sneak into the kitchens for some of that honey-baked ham. It is delicious. I'd like to take some for the road if that is all right with you, Your Grace."

"I see no trouble in missing a ham or two," Evelyn grinned, shaking her head.

"Uh…my lady," said an Ebony Knight, nervously stepping into the library.

"What is it?" asked Evelyn.

"A thousand pardons, Princess, but there are members of the Church of Yeyu here to see the Summoner."

"And who gave them permission to enter the castle?" Evelyn asked sternly. "Does my father know about this?"

"He does, Your Grace, he is currently in the temple with your mother, mourning. Your brother's body has been returned."

"What?" Ser Kevin gasped, getting up from his seat.

"Why would the Church do this?" asked Evelyn.

"It was an exchange," said the Ebony Knight.

"Whatever for?"

He didn't say a word but looked sadly into the silver eyes of Avellana.

"Come, Summoner," said Evelyn.

"Ser Gerhalos, please," said Avi.

Her champion set down his cup and followed Avi and Evelyn out of the bedchambers. They walked down a set of stairs leading to her room. Down below, by the limestone fountain stood four hooded monks. The one upfront was a man in his late thirties sporting a Tonsure for a haircut.

His nose was hooked and he had a wart growing from it. The red-eye of Yeyu surrounded in green flames was pinned to their dirty brown robes with rope belts carrying small deerskin pouches.

"Your Grace," said the monk. "His Holiness wishes to speak with the Summoner in the northern watchtower at once."

"His Holiness is more than capable of speaking with her here," Evelyn said fiercely.

"Princess," said the monk. "His Holiness commands it. The Church, in good faith, returned the body of Prince Talion in exchange for the Summoner. She is wanted for performing witchcraft, a crime punishable by death. You must return with us to stand trial."

"I am not going anywhere," hissed Avi.

"This is not a request, young lady. You have been commanded by the Hierarch, a man higher than any king, for he is the voice of almighty Yeyu. It is unwise to refuse him. If you do not come of your own free will then we have been ordered to use force."

The monks reached into their robes and took out all manner of blunt melee weapons, from wooden clubs with steel spikes, and triple flail spiked balls.

"Will you still refuse us, Summoner?"

"You cannot do this!" shouted Evelyn. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh won the duel. King Forrest cannot bother us anymore."

"King Forrest has no concern in this affair," the monk assured her shaking his head. "This is a matter of the Church. His Highness, King Helmsley, gave us permission to arrest this unholy witch after we returned the body of his son, the prince. We fulfilled our end of the bargain. Now it is time for your family to see that they fulfill theirs."

"I had no part in this bargain!" said Evelyn. "And since my mother and father are not present at the moment you will deal with me. And I order you to leave."

"Then we shall use force."

The monks cackled cruelly and raised their weapons ready to break Avi's bones and drag her to the watchtower if they had to.

"How dunce can you be?" chuckled Fira from the top of the staircase. "She can summon dragons for heaven's sakes. You come near her, and it will be the end of you."

"Not in the castle!" cried Ser Kevin. "They are too big."

"You will order your men to leave," Evelyn said stepping forward. "And you can tell your Hierarch that if he wishes to speak to the Summoner he can carry his fat ass over here himself and…"

The monk slapped Evelyn across the face. She grunted and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Never insult His Holiness in front of me! If you weren't the princess, we'd take you along as well and be punished for your insolence."

The Ebony Knights unsheathed their swords and marched forward, ready to slay the monk for touching Evelyn.

"Your king has ordered you not to harm us!" shouted the monk. "Let it be known that the coming of the Fires of Judgement draws near. And if any of you do not change your blasphemous ways you will torment forever in the Shadow Realm. I grow weary of this bitch. Grab the Summoner and let's go."

Avi backed up as the monks neared her with ravenous grins on their faces. But then Ser Gerhalos stepped in front of her. His sheer size and his beastly anger caused the monks to back off.

He snarled at them, showing off his sharp teeth and his golden canines. His whiskers rose up and down violently and his mane seemed to quiver. His brownish-gold eyes ablaze with fury.

"Step aside, knight!" said the lead monk.

Ser Gerhalos continued snarling at them.

"Tell your animal to stand down, Summoner."

Ser Gerhalos roared.

"Animal?" snapped Avi. "How dare you insult my knight."

"I've had it with this insolence. Kill them!" the lead monk commanded. "Cut off her head and put it in a bag when you are done."

A monk arrogantly charged at the Leogai knight with a pitiful excuse for a battle cry. He smashed his hammer into Ser Gerhalos's breastplate creating a dent and causing much of the beautiful golden ornamentation to fall off. With the tough plate and a barrel-like chest, Ser Gerhalos hardly felt the blow.

Ser Gerhalos roared in the monk's face. He then grabbed the monk by the shoulders and lifted him up.

The monk squealed like a pig to the slaughter as Ser Gerhalos brought his head into his mouth. The atrium echoed with the crunching of bone and the ripping of flesh as Ser Gerhalos ripped off the monk's head with his teeth and spit it out.

"He ruined my armor!" growled Ser Gerhalos. His chops painted red in the monk's blood and the fur around his snout hung down from his face like dripping red stones.

Another foolish monk charged. Ser Gerhalos grabbed him by the arm and ripped it out of its socket. The monk screamed for a moment, then Ser Gerhalos placed both his massive hands on the monk's head and flattened it without effort.

The lead monk babbled in horror when he saw his men laying on the floor mangled and lifeless. The beautiful black and white tiled marble floor was covered in a sticky coat of red.

Evelyn stood up, rubbing her swollen cheek. "You be sure to tell His Holiness what happens when they cross us and force their ways upon our people. Daveed is returning and your time draws at an end. Now, for the last time, GET OUT!"

The monk gasped. He and the rest of his men stormed out of the castle.

"Avellana," said Evelyn. "It has been a pleasure. Watch your back out there. Knowing the Hierarch of Yeyu, he will send more of his thugs. The Church will not stop until it claims you. Farewell, and may the Stars of Entuli light your path."

"Farewell, princess," Avi said, stepping over all the gore around her. "May they bring light to yours. _Eoveth._"

"_Eoveth_, Summoner," said Evelyn.

* * *

Following the ordeal in the castle, Avi and her companions left King's Rock and made a long trek to the town of Crestwood where Fira said she knew a contact who knew the whereabouts about one of the temples of Saafani.

She was forced to stay on the fifth floor of the inn they were staying in for the night, for they were close to the Naralian border and the witch-hunters, despite having learned what happened in the castle earlier that day, they were intent on fulfilling the wishes of the Hierarch.

After a warm bath and a dinner of potato soup and a crust of bread, Avi retired to her room for the night. Ser Gerhalos guarded her door.

Avi dressed in a heavenly white nightgown with little crystals sewn onto to it. They glimmered like the stars above when she walked outside and was bathed in the silver light of Termnnia's largest moon.

She rested her cheek on her palm of her hand and thought about the events that had transpired that day. She had never seen so much blood before, but she had a feeling it was going to part of her life now as she quested for the temples.

"Are you troubled, Lady Avellana?" asked a booming voice, radiating from her pendant.

"Arvas? Well, I didn't think I would hear your voice again."

"I had to make sure you were still up to the task," the dragon said from within the pendant. "Despite all I've told you when we first met a year ago, you still seemed rather doubtful."

"Forgive me, Arvas," said Avi picking up the pendant with her fingers. She rubbed the surface and said, "I did not mean to doubt your words. I was so confused. I could not believe what was happening was real. But then Master Yu-Gi-Oh led me to another dragon and gave me a legendary staff in which the spirit of a dragon sleeps. Now, thanks to you and Sanctity of Dragon, you've obliterated an army. Whatever doubts I had, he washed away."

"For that I'm glad. There are many more out there, and they are waiting for you to claim them. Now go rest, my Summoner. We have much to do come the sunrise and I want you to be at your best."

"I understand. Good night, Arvas."

"Good night Avi."

As she turned to go back to into her bed to rest she heard a heavy flap coming from the night. She turned and saw an armored Luster Dragon flap over her balcony. The grinning face of Ser Damien could be seen glowing in the moonlight.

"Ser Damien!" gasped Avi.

"Avi!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from behind the door. He pounded on it so violently that Avi thought it would fall off its hinges. "What is that sound?" he shouted.

"It's the wind!"

"The wind does not create gusts like that!" he called back.

"I assure you it's the wind!" she shouted. "Don't come in, Ser Gerhalos. I'm not dressed."

She walked to the edge of the balcony. The flaps of the emerald Luster Dragon's wings making fearsome gusts.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You left, King's Rock so quickly," the knight said. "You didn't even give me an answer to join your quest."

"I don't know," said Avi.

"My Lady, you must. These are dark times, and there are bad people after you as you no doubt witnessed today in the Alteria's castle. I wish to offer you my services and join you on your quest."

"And what do you have to offer that will let me even consider you joining my pilgrimage?"

"Why this of course," said Ser Damien. He opened a bandolier on his saddle and took out a rolled piece of parchment. "It's a map I acquired from the Katinian Archives. Let it be known it was not easy to get this. It leads to the location of one of the temples of Saafani. It is yours if you wish."

"Very well, Ser Damien. I welcome you into my party." She made an attempt to take the map but he raised it out of her reach.

"However, if you want the map, I must ask for a favor?"

"What do you want?" Avi asked suspiciously.

"Avi! Who are you talking to! Is that a man I hear in there?" Ser Gerhalos shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Just a little of your time," Ser Damien said with a soft chuckle. "Come ride with me." He held out his hand.

"Ser Damien, I…"

"You have dragons to summon, yes? Well, one day you might ride one. Or, mayhaps, one night; such as this. I can teach you a few things."

He got off his dragon's saddle and jumped onto the balcony.

"You first," he said.

"Very well, Ser Damien, you've piqued my interest. Let it be known I will be watched."

Arvas, the Ancient Dragon, suddenly appeared as is swooping down from nothing. He landed on the roof of the inn and raised his neck. He snarled looking down at Ser Damien.

"Avi! What the hell was that?!" Ser Gerhalos shouted from behind the door. "Young lady if you don't open this door I will tear it down!"

"Ser Damien, let me introduce to you Arvas. The dragon that started all of this. Without him, I would have never gone on this quest."

"Arvas?" Ser Damien said kneeling on one knee. "It is an honor to behold with my own two eyes a True Dragon of Termnnia."

"_Can you trust this boy_?" Arvas asked, telepathically.

"I feel that I can," said Avi. "Will you stand by me and protect me?"

"_I shall_," said Arvas.

"Magnificent," breathed Ser Damien. "You can talk to dragons?"

"Only the ones I summon," said Avi. "Let it be known, Ser Damien, my dragon will be close by. Should you intend to force ill will upon me you will suffer greatly."

"My Lady, you've hurt me. I have no reason to bear you ill will."

"Forgive me for being so defensive," Avi smiled. "As you say, I am being hunted by the Church, so it is unwise to trust just anyone nowadays."

She took his hand and then was lead to the saddle. Just as Damien climbed on and sat behind her, Ser Gerhalos broke down the door.

"AVI!" he shouted.

Before Avi could say anything to her knight, Luster Dragon took off. Avi felt her stomach lurch backward and felt a rush course through her frame as the dragon sped upward into the night. The wind blew down on her giving her a chill, but she was so exhilarated from the takeoff that she paid the cold no heed. She looked down and saw a perplexed Ser Gerhalos on the balcony getting smaller and smaller as they went farther up into the heavens.

Arvas took off after them.

Avi closed her eyes, already fearful of the flight.

"Don't be scared!" laughed Ser Damien.

"I'm not!" Avi laughed back. Eyes still shut.

"Then open your eyes, My Lady. Look! Look!"

Avi slowly opened her eyes. Luster Dragon flew them so high up they were over the clouds. She let out a mad laugh and held out her hands to touch the passing clouds.

"Hold on!" called Ser Damien. "We're going for a dive!"

Luster Dragon dove down. Avi held onto her guts, feeling them tingle from the fast descent.

"HA! HA!" laughed Ser Damien. "Weeeee!"

Avi then held out her arms. She looked to the east and saw Arvas flying in front of Luvia and the Twins (Termnnia's three moons).

A curtain of clouds suddenly dispersed and then Avi saw the glittering lights of Crestwood below. Then Ser Damien took off over the fields below and over the Great White Mountains. Ser Damien began to sing the song of Princess Atennya, a Norman woman, and the first to ever fly a dragon into battle during the Norman Conquest of Termnnia hundreds of years ago.

"You're shivering," he said, placing his cape around her.

"I'm not p-p-prepared for flying it seems."

Ser Damien cooed with sympathy and took her to forests below. Luster Dragon landed in a clearing. Arvas landed shortly after.

Ser Damien got a fire going to warm Avi who was chilled to the bone. Nevertheless, she had a wonderful experience flying on the back of a dragon. A feat not many in Termnnia could accomplish. He took out a kettle from his saddle to make Avi a cup of strong sweet tea from the water he got from the lake.

"When did you become a dragon rider, Ser Damien?" Avi asked. The knight's cloth-of-gold cape was wrapped over her shoulders to warm her as she sat by the fire. She grasped her purple-colored ceramic cup.

"I rode my first dragon when I was twelve," Ser Damien said sitting on a stone next to the campfire.

He tossed a few more branches into it then proceeded to put a pan over the fire to cook small sausages. Red embers from the fire danced into the night above them.

"But it was a lesser dragon called Gray Wing. The True Dragons left Termnnia a long time ago after the Church of Yeyu massacred everyone they could find. Not even the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon could survive the persecution of the Church. Only three remained, so the tales say, and they are with Seto Kaiba. So violent was their slaughter that Saafani herself even opened the doors back to her realm and called her children home. She could not bear to see her beloved dragons killed. Very few dragons stayed in Termnnia. My Luster Dragon, or _Luster Dragon Number Two_, as he's called in the game, is the last of his kind. I found his egg nestled in the emerald mines of my father's grounds when I was just a baby boy just learning how to walk. Since I was the one who found it, father let me keep it. We all thought it was a giant emerald in the shape of an egg, and then he hatched one day, to our surprise. I raised him ever since. Dragonriders are in my family tree, hence why our sigil is of a knight riding a dragon in a field of red. I vowed to ride so long as my mount would be my Luster Dragon. By that time, he had grown to be rideable."

"And you've raised him well," said Avi. "My compliments."

She looked at Luster Dragon and her Ancient Dragon, drinking by the lake. She couldn't help but feel tormented hearing Damien's tale about how the Church slaughtered dragons all over Termnnia because their faith regarded them as evil beings that needed to be eliminated. Her hate for the church grew after Damien told her the story.

"Damn the Church of Yeyu."

Ser Damien chuckled. "That is why I came to you, Lady Avi. You have done something no one else had done in over a thousand years, and that is call dragons back into Termnnia. There must be something about you Saafani finds worthy to allow you to summon her children. Perhaps, one day she will let them return. This is a slap in the face of the Church."

"I suppose so," said Avi.

"It is, I can assure you. Why else would they be hunting you down so violently?"

"Because, according to their scriptures, I am so evil sorceress who will destroy the world as prophesied by Yeyu."

"What utter nonsense," said Ser Damien. "The sooner Prince Yuri returns the sooner we can kick those radicals back to Balodrum where they belong."

"I thank you for taking me on a ride on your dragon," said Avi. "But I think it best we return to Crestwood and announce my new companionship with you before they start to worry."

"I am fearful of your Leogai knight," laughed Ser Damien. "I do not believe he likes me very much."

"I know he looks rather frightening," said Avi. "But once you get to know him, Ser Gerhalos can be rather sweet."

"Well then, let us be off," Ser Damien said.

Avi followed him back onto Luster Dragon and they took off back to Crestwood to rejoin the others.

* * *

**End of Part 2**


	21. Part 3: Dragon Queen

**Takes Place in Part 3 of A Song from the Divines**

* * *

**The Duelists in the Forest**

* * *

"Come, Angela!" Gina playfully shouted. "There is a clearing in the woods where we can have our picnic."

"Coming!" Gina cried out, trying to catch up with her friend.

They found the clearing where a cool, clear spring was glistening in the sunlight. A small waterfall poured into it from a formation of rocks called the Elar Telyan which was Sacred Stones in the tongues of the centaurs who once roamed these woods before the Norman Invaders chased them away in a bloody, violent war. The two women removed their dresses and jumped into the springs to swim and shower under the falls. When they came out of the spring they lay in the grass naked and let the sun dry them before they put their gowns back on to eat their lunch.

After their feast, the two women took out Duel Disks, brought to them by a travelling duelist named Yuya who made it his mission to modernize the game throughout Termnnia.

They took positions and began their match, each had 2000 Life Points.

"I summon Celtic Guardian!" said Angela, brushing her brown hair off her face.

The elf warrior growled as he took the field and brandished his sword. Angela and Gina shrieked with joy and clapped seeing an actual phantom form before their eyes. All their lives they had played Duel Monsters with only cards. Now they were using Duel Disks and were thrilled to see the monsters in the cards come to life.

"I play a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Gina said, eagerly drawing her card. "I summon Spiked Seadra!"

From the spring emerged a large sea serpent with a wild gold mane, fins for ears, curved tusks at the sides of its toothed snout, burning red eyes and spikes along its back. The tip of its tail was made of wild blue hairs.

"At sixteen hundred attack points, he is stronger than your Celtic Guardian, Angela. I shall attack him now!"

"No, you won't!" said Angela. "I activate my trap card, Reinforcements! This will boost my Celtic Guardian's attack by five hundred points raising him to nineteen hundred. Now he's stronger than your Spiked Seadra."

Celtic Guardian, dodged the swipe of the Spiked Seadra's tale and leapt into the air with a powerful bound, raising his sword. His cape swaying epically as he slashed the serpent across the neck.

Spiked Seadra screeched and fell into the spring with a splash. Gina's Life Points fell to 1700.

"Oh, I hate trap cards!" she snapped. "I end my turn."

"This is so much fun!" said Angela, drawing her card. "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode. At seventeen hundred points, he should prove a formidable foe!"

"Oh yeah?" said Gina. "She drew her card. I play the card Polymerization and fuse together Mystic Lamp and Hyosube to create Roaring Ocean Snake!"

Another sea serpent came out of the springs. Roaring Ocean Snake was true to its name, for it came out of the small springs roaring loudly into the forest, scaring away all the animals around them. It had reddish-black skin with green sails on its back and spiked frills on the side of its mouth with membranes with the same shade of green as the sails on its back.

Now Gina had the most powerful monster on the field.

With an attack power of 2100 he was more than capable of smashing either of the two monsters Angela had. She chose to attack her strongest monster, Axe Raider.

Roaring Ocean Snake lunged for the Axe Raider and blasted it with powerful sound waves from its mouth and shattered him like glass. Angela smiled as her Life Points were reduced to 1600.

"Well done, Gina," said Angela. "I think I have just the thing to rid the field of that serpent of yours."

"Oh, do you?"

"Indeed, for I play the ritual spell card, Commencement Dance. Now I offer from my hand, Silver Fang and Ray and Temperature to bring forth Performance of Sword!"

Angela summoned a beautiful warrior woman whose milky-white skin was glowing in the sunlight. Her hair was flowing and colored lavender and her forehead adorned with a black headband. She wore a purple bra, dark green pants with a pink flowing sash that fluttered behind her and she had axe blades on the bottom of her vambraces.

"She's only nineteen-fifty," said Gina. "I have more attack points with my ocean snake."

"Not for long," said Angela. "I still have a normal summon to perform. Behold Milus Radiant."

She summoned a dog-like creature with long ears pierced with iron rings, a blue horn on its head with a purple orb on its forehead and a dark blue scarf around its neck.

"This little creature increases the attack of all earth monsters by five hundred points, and since my Performance of Sword and Celtic Guardian are earth monsters they get the bonus. Now my Performance of Sword's attack is raised to twenty-four-fifty."

"Oh, that's not fair!" said Gina.

Performance of Sword twirled elegantly and slashed the Roaring Ocean Snake in the throat with a x-shaped slash. Gina's Life Points were now at 1350.

"Come, Gina, I know you can pull something out of this."

"You're right," said Gina. "I draw and…"

An arrow flew from the woods and struck her Duel Disk.

"GINA!" shouted Angela.

"Witch hunters!' shouted Gina. "Run!"

The two women dropped their Duel Disks and ran into the woods to escape the men who came running out of the forest, swords in hand and crossbows at the ready. They were clad in armor over luxury velvet robes emblazoned with the eye of Yeyu.

The leader of the group was a bald man with mutton chops on the sides of his head. His hounds barked violently when they caught the scent of the two women.

"Find them!" the man shouted. "Search everywhere!"

His men scoured the woods and then called him when they found them.

When the man reached the location, he found that someone else had found them first. There were men surrounding the two duelists who had nooses around their necks hung from a tree branch where a sniper was resting on.

The two women sobbed, standing on two logs.

The men were wearing armor unlike any the witch hunters had ever seen in the West. It was gear from Crye Precision, a company from Earth and they fielded M4 carbines with a variety of attachments on them.

"Who are you?" shouted the leader of the witch hunters.

The men did not answer. Their leader stepped forward. He was wearing a black visored helmet with a gas mask. He slowly removed the helmet to reveal himself to the witch hunters.

"Guy de la Tierra Sainte!" said the witch hunter.

"Ser Godfrey the Iron Hand!" said Guy. "My friend, it has been too long."

The two men laughed out loud and hugged one another in a bone-cracking embrace.

"I thought I'd never see your ugly mug again!" said Ser Godfrey. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, hunting witches such as these two here, using monsters in their silly game. Here, I'll let you have this one for old time's sake."

Ser Godfrey nodded and he walked to Angela. She pleaded for her life, but he cared not and kicked the log from under her feet.

Angela gasped for air as the noose tightened around her neck. She gurgled violently.

Then, Guy kicked the log from Gina's feet.

Both women gasped for air, dangling from the nooses. Their faces went bright purple and then they stopped moving.

"That's some handsome armor you're wearing, Guy," said Ser Godfrey looking at Guy's tactical armor.

"Courtesy of the Church, and House Dalton who slowly fall from power."

"Is that so?" said Ser Godfrey. "How do you intend to do that?"

"Come join us, Ser Godfrey, for we hunt the greatest witch of all."

"And who may that be, old friend?"

"The Summoner of Dragons."

Ser Godfrey and his men went silent.

"So, the little wench from the tavern is here in the West."

"Yes, and she falls into our hands as we speak. I can think of no man better in the aid of her capture than you, you who had her over your knee many years ago. What say you, Ser Godfrey?"

He handed the old knight an assault rifle.

"A chance to see little Avi again, eh? How can I pass it out?"


	22. Dragon Queen: Part 1

**June 14th**

**Year 19 4AOS**

* * *

**Ser Arthur**

* * *

Rain fell from the sorrowful gray skies without remorse on Thara, a vast country with rolling green hills as far as the eye can see and mountains standing meekly in the distance surrounding the folk of the Greenlands. The grim light of dawn shaded the country in a gloomy blue tinge. A cold breath from the mischievous mountains gave the farmers of the community a dreadful chill like winter approaching to conquer the waning spring. Their dirty and tattered brown tunics did very little to comfort them from the oncoming nip from the mountain, but they were used to weather like this. It was always raining in Thara, and the mountains often enjoyed causing further discomfort to the citizens below their feet with a powerful breeze from their tops. They brushed the cold off like it was nothing and continued reaping the land around them to plant their crops of corn and barley.

Ser Arthur Arledge climbed the muddy dirt road up a steep hill towards the town of Devlinshire, a community of straw huts, log cabins; for those with the skill and strength to build them, a blacksmith and the hilltop bastion of Castle Devlin dominated the small town beneath its shadow. It was a well-built fort shaped like a triangle made of white limestone with tall walls toothed with crenellations, a plethora of ramparts, towers over fifty feet high, and wooden battlements fixed to the outside of the castle walls.

A warm gold glow illuminated from the windows of the castle appearing very inviting. Though Ser Arthur was a mere hedge-knight, he was a knight no less. Surely the Lord of the castle would be a gracious host and allow him to stay the night and offer food and drink. He had ten silver pieces and five gold Star Chips, enough for a warm bed and perhaps some oats for his tall warhorse Mandaril.

Chickens and ducks waddled across the road in front of him. Some pigs snorted while sniffing around the dirt roads looking for scraps of food. A few of the peasants sat with them in front of the stone wall built along the length on either side of the dirt path. They were holding up cracked clay bowls hoping for a Star Chip or even a copper penny for some soup or a crust of bread at the inn just below the hill the town lay perched on.

A few traders carefully led their carts down the steep hill and a group of pilgrims praying for the fire goddess passed by him locked in prayer for the summer suns to arrive quick and relieve them of the torturous chill of the mountain rain.

There was an alcove in front of the castle with two gateways; both had their iron gates down. A guard sneezed before slurping his hot soup in a brown tin can given to him by a small boy making the broth in a black cauldron over a fire pit of stone.

"What business do you have here?" the guard asked, holding up his hand to cease Ser Arthur's advancement towards the castle.

"I am a knight," Ser Arthur declared. "I seek food and drink and perhaps a stable boy to feed some oats and give water to my horse."

"You don't look like a knight," laughed the guard. "May I ask who it was who named you?"

"I was named a knight by Ser Baron Kingsly of the Emerald Marches."

"Never heard of him," said the guard. "How do I know you're not making him up?"

"You've never heard of the Massacre of Black Mountain? The last ride of Prince Talion Alteria?"

"I have," said the guard haughtily before taking another gulp of his soup. "But how do I know you're not making this up? I thought there were no survivors."

"Ser Baron and I were in that battle; I speak truth. I was merely his squire at the time. And there were a few soldiers who escaped before King Forrest's cavalry overwhelmed us. Ser Baron took a bolt from Forrest's son Prince Malcolm just as we rode down the mountain. The bolt struck his rib and he fell to fever. Just before he died, he knighted me and told me to come here to Devlinshire to seek the son of the castle lord, Duke Devlin. He knew him well."

"You are too late. Duke Devlin has his hands full in the Gate Wars in Emboldor. Besides; there's no room for the likes of you. The castle is to be kept vacant for the arrival of Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda: The Summoner of Dragons. If you seek food, you can go to the tavern just below the hill. There are no beds to be had, though, but Bruma the innkeeper will let you rest your head on the table for the night."

"Sorry to have troubled you," said Ser Arthur. He heard a horn blow from below the road.

"Ah, now there are some true knights to behold." The guard nodded, raising up his drooping kettle-hat helmet to get a better view of the convoy approaching the castle.

Ser Arthur turned around to feast his eyes upon an impressive group of travelers riding up the mountain atop valiant and well-groomed steeds, save for a giant of man, if Arthur could call him that. For the beastly-knight had the body of a well-built giant but the head and mane of a fierce lion. He had heard tales of the beast folk from the islands far to the Crying Seas. He saw pictures of them in his book as a boy. Never did he imagine he would see one. He was too big for a horse so he walked proudly alongside a young woman with flowing blonde hair that elegantly streamed down to her lower back. Her eyes were like molten silver revealing to Arthur that she was a Norman girl.

The people of Normandia were well-known for their eyes like silver or gold. Hers were glimmering like the silver pieces in Arthur's purse. She wore a white gown that exposed her slender shoulders but they were covered and warmed by a white fur cape clasped over her chest with a brooch of gold filigree encasing a giant opal shining in all the colors of the rainbow. Her pink lips were polished with gloss and her long eyelashes flapped like the wings of a black butterfly when she blinked. She rode atop a white stallion in silver chainmail and armored in white chaffron, crinet, crupper and brayette trimmed with silver threads forming intricate patterns.

Alongside her rode two girls with little dragons as familiars. There was a half-elf girl with a peculiar dragon perched on her shoulder. A Duel Monster called Baby Tiragon. Though it was a dragon-type creature it had the appearance of a cat with stubby dragon wings. The second girl, a blue-haired Eldori, had a little green dragon mounted on her shoulder. Alongside her on a nightmare, dark horses with flames for manes, was a red-haired fire mage, waving at the crowd and blowing kisses.

Below the half-elf girl rode a creature called a Telkori, known as the children of the wild. The boy rode atop a donkey and wore a thick set of armor. The visor of his helm had a horrible habit of always falling down over his face, for it was too big, and he was too lazy to get it fixed.

There was another young woman in the party atop a chestnut-colored mare adorned in leather gear. She had the appearance of the tactical soldiers of the East and she even carried an assault rifle mounted on her back. Her armor had layers of holographic ornaments in graceful shapes and designs. They were for aesthetic purposes though. The left half her fiery red hair was shaven off to reveal the tattoos and runes she had etched to her scalp which went down her face and neck. The crowned gray lion of the royal House of Dalton was emblazoned on her chestplate in between the black pouches holding extra magazines for her rifle. A Meowri with a wide-brimmed hat sat on her shoulder.

Riding on a hoverboard was a young boy with a flamberge strapped to his back. He did all sorts of tricks like flips and spins to get the attention of the other kids.

And the last two members were dashing young swordsman. The blonde one was outfitted in lavish enameled armor and the dark-haired one wore a leather jacket, jeans, a beanie, and glowing, neon red beats. A shadow flew over them. The frightened children pointed up at the sky at three dragons flying overhead. One glimmered with scales of emerald. The second was dark green and black and had a gold trident at the end of its tail. The third was a green beast with red membranous wings, yellow claws, and horns.

"Don't be scared," said the girl with blue hair. "They're with us."

"Dragon riders!" the guard at the front of the castle said with excitement. He waited anxiously for the Summoner and her company. They, at last, reached the top of the dirt road.

"Open the gates!" a guard called from the warmth of his guardhouse over the alcove. The steel gates began to rise up to allow Avellana and her companions passage into the castle.

"Mover your horse aside!" the guard shouted at Arthur to move Mandaril out of the Summoner's way.

Arthur did as he was told, but Madaril was so huge he felt like he was going to fall off the cliff behind him.

Lord Karl Devlin came out of the castle with his wife Donna. Ser Arthur took this moment to step forward and reveal himself quickly before the Summoner and her party could beat him to Lord Karl.

"My Lord!" cried Arthur.

"What do you want?" the lord of the castle replied in a nasty manner.

"I am honored to meet you at last. I have traveled afar to seek you. I am Ser Arthur Arledge."

"If you're looking for a job as a guard then begone, for I have no need for more swordsmen."

"If I may, My Lord."

"Be quick, the Summoner approaches!"

"I served Ser Baron Kingsly. I believe he was an acquaintance of your son."

"Ser Baron Kingsly, yes," Lord Karl said stroking his chin. His bright green eyes alight with impatience, yet they had a spark of intrigue as well. "He was a companion of my son, Duke. I am to understand he lost his life in the Massacre of Black Mountain. How did you come to know him then?"

"I was his squire. He and I knew the battle was lost after Prince Talion was captured, so we fled down the mountain. But as we did, he was gravely wounded and fell ill. Just before he departed to the Gardens, he knighted me and gave me his horse and arms. Then he told me to travel here to Devlinshire to seek you for service."

"As I said I have no need for any knights. But a friend of Ser Baron is welcome here. I can promise you food and drink and some care for your horse, but just for the night. I believe a reward is in order for surviving the massacre under the underhanded deeds of the Fat King. You shall have your purse filled with twenty silver pieces. I have many serving girls here as well, you are welcome to them is that is what you desire."

"Thank you, My Lord, but what I seek is to be under your service as a full-fledged knight."

"This is the best I can give, you, Ser. Take the offer or don't; it matters not to me. You'd best make your way inside. And see that you put on some decent attire. You may be a hedge-knight, but you are a knight no less. And I cannot have a knight in rags in my castle while Lady Avellana is here."

Arthur thanked him then proceeded inside the castle to the courtyard where every soldier and servant in the keep were standing at attention waiting for the Summoner and her group. They arrived at the castle gates at last. A trumpet broke the silence of the early morning once Avi rode into the courtyard, beautifully decorated with banners and streamers of crimson and gold.

"All hail Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. Chosen one of the goddess Saafani, the Summoner of Dragons."

"HAIL!" everyone shouted.

"Hail!" Arthur cheered along with them.

"Thank you all for your warm welcome," Avi said with delight. "I promise I will not trouble you for too long. I will find my new dragon and be quick."

"Nonsense," laughed Lord Karl. "You are always welcome here and you may stay at your heart's desire. We will do our best to make your stay comfortable and wish you the best of luck on your journey in becoming the Royal Summoner of High King Yuri."

"Where's the food, I'm famished!" cried the little Telkori boy.

Lord Karl laughed, clutching his belly. "At once, little master. But first, we shall show you to your rooms."

"You ladies may come with me to the tower in the east wing," said Lady Donna. "And your rooms are in the chambers of the west wing, gentlemen."

"Thank you, My Lady," said the dragon rider. "Come everyone. Let's get out of this rain."

Arthur watched as they got off their horses. Suddenly, Avellana's eye found Arthurs. It was a quick start, but she took the time to smile at him. She nodded her head and waved hello before following her champion knight, the Leogai warrior, into the castle.

Arthur felt such a warmth that not even the bitter cold breath of all the Ice Barrier monsters put together could faze him. That smile. The way she looked at him. Arthur could break into a dance at any moment.

"I think I might have found my meal ticket to becoming a full-fledged knight, Mandaril," Ser Arthur said to his horse. "And the Summoner of Dragons is the one."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

The Summoner of Dragons found no sleep that night, and she sat on a wooden stool on the balcony of her chambers, beautifully prepared for her stay in the castle with the Devlins. Her time with them had been rather charming. Avi had met new people while at the feast. She shook hands with more knights than she had ever read in her storybooks. Many of them begging for her to take them as her new companion, but Ser Gerhalos was a wall of anger and severity that they backed off. The only way for them to join her was to challenge him to a duel, and not a duel of cards but swords. They dared not cross him and let him be.

Avi groaned and rubbed her belly. The feast was a little too large for her liking. Her stomach was so full it brought discomfort more than it did satisfaction. She sang a sorrowful song of the departure of the dragons during the Inquisition as she brushed her golden hair while watching the rising sun's orange glow get swallowed by the night.

_The dragons fought to keep their lives_

_The land afire and trembling_

_The air quivered with battle cries_

_The grass was red, the mountains weep_

_And arrows sang through crimson skies_

_Her voice pierced the black clouds deep_

_Return my children, return to me!_

_Escape this world so foul and cruel_

_Your mother calls, take wing!_

_The axes fell, and swords cut deep_

_Aren-du-el! Aren-du-el!_

_The goddess cried in ancient tongue_

_She wept and saw her dragons suffering_

_From wailing woods and sobbing seas_

_Her babies slain upon cheers of victory_

_Return my children, return to me!_

_Escape this world so foul and cruel_

_Your mother calls, take wing!_

_And Elven-rivers ran red with gore_

_The ground was soaked with dragon tears_

_No such sorrow seen before_

_Their hearts were gored with whistling spears_

_And Termnnia saw them no more_

_Return my children, return to me!_

_Escape this world so foul and cruel_

_Your mother calls, take wing!_

"I remember that day," said the thundering voice of her Ancient Dragon, Arvas.

Avi jumped upon hearing his voice. Her beast was outside the castle watching her as she primped herself before the mountains in the distance donning black cloaks in the waning light.

"I am so sorry," pleaded Avi. "I had no idea you were there in the Battle of Flames and Tears."

"You have no need to apologize, My Lady," Arvas said stomping closer towards her. "The sun sets upon the earth, however, you remain awake. Does something trouble you?"

"Aye," she said, sadly. She was still licking the wounds of her defeat at the hands of the scantily clad Summoner, Lady Arietta. Even though Avi had been successful in training her dragons and earning many victories against other summoners throughout the months, the defeat against Arietta stung her awfully. The screams of her young companion, Peter Lionbane, still rang in her ear holes.

_FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"You must not grieve over that loss," Arvas counseled her. "You must learn from it and train your dragons to grow stronger."

"Now I have another dragon to train," Avi said, grasping the stone. "I can't wait to meet it."


	23. Dragon Queen: Part 2

**Avi**

* * *

When the sun finally rose into the sky and cast its warm light onto the soggy countryside, Avi was forced awake by Fira. Avi grunted. It felt like she shut her eyes but for a minute. Her body wailed for her to get back to sleep, but Fira had no patience for her impudence and was forced to pour cold water on Avi's head. Avi darted out of the covers coughing and shivering.

"CUNT!" she shouted at Fira.

"Now, now, Dove, you mustn't use such foul language. I though Ser Gehalos raised you better than that."

Blair jumped out of bed. She saw the ordeal and was not pleased. "Hey, now! If you don't want her getting all angry at ya, don't be such a bitch."

Aldara wagged her finger in front of Blair's face. She took a bar of soap out of her pocket and shoved it in her mouth before walking away.

"Pitoowee!" Blair went, spitting it out. "I can't believe a Prince of Termnnia recommended you for our group."

"Why have the Daltons cursed me with such a companion!" Avi retorted pushing away her soggy bangs off her heart-shaped face.

"Up," Fira commanded, activating the holographic ornamentation of her armor, making her glow bright orange. "I will see you at breakfast. Don't be late, Dove."

"She's got a lot of nerve!" Aldara said, helping Avi out of bed.

"Well serves me right for staying up so late," Avi said sitting at the edge of her bed. "But I'll get my revenge on her yet!"

"Lady Avi seeking revenge," Trish smirked while using a towel to dry Avi's neck and chest. "That's a new one. And here I thought you were a girl filled to the brim with patience."

"Fira and Arietta have sucked it all dry," Avi snarled. "Ser Gerhalos as well. He is way too overprotective of me. I beat every Summoner to Feldia and bac. I summoned the three Prehistoric Dragons and defeated King Forrest's army again! I won two Summoner Festivals. What more does he want from me?"

"You really want common rabble to ride alongside you, Summoner?" Blair asked. She walked back to her bed and put on her trousers and her belt with ammo pouches and med-kits. "He wants only the best at your side. The only reason why that showoff, Ser Damien, is in our party is that you allowed him to. Ser Gerhalos respects your wishes thereby letting him stay. But if you ask me, I believe that despite him being one of the few dragon riders in Termnnia, he is all flash and no show."

"It's time to test his skills in battle then," said Avi. "I wonder how he fares against the tests in the mountain. For that matter, what can I hope to do?"

"You leave those tests to us," said Trish, putting on her leather jerkin. "You worry about summoning those dragons of yours when the time comes."

Avi dressed into her elegant white gown and then dried her soggy hair before brushing it a hundred times to make it glow.

"Lady Avellana," Ser Gerhalos walked into the room. His chainmail and armor clinking and clanking with every step and his feet shook the room with each step. He had a package in his hands wrapped in white paper and topped with a red bow. Another present was stacked on top of it, but it was wrapped in black and tied with a gold ribbon.

"What is this?" Avi asked.

"They are gifts."

"I can see that, but from who?"

"Well, the little black one is from Master Yugi and the Princes of the Alliance."

"Oh!" exclaimed Avi taking the gift. There was a note attached to it.

_Greetings, Avellana,_

_We wish you luck on your journey in finding the dragons of Saafani. This ring is from both Yugi and us as a token of our faith in you. May it bring you good fortune in the long road ahead and guide you to me. We look forward to meeting you one day, Summoner of Dragons._

_Best Wishes._

_-Master Yugi Muto the King of Games._

_Prince Michael Dalton of Eredas_

_Prince Anastasio Trevelyan of Mondé_

_Prince Marcel of Akuuda_

_Prince Shim Jaeyoung of Azumé_

_Prince Jon Jahangir of Riftgaard_

_Prince Ryon Balor of Katina_

_and Prince Daveed 'Yuri' Wallcroft_

"Oh, they shouldn't have!" Avi said tearing open the wrapping to discover a velvet box. She opened it and discovered a ring in the shape of a dragon's head that could fit the length of her entire finger. The beast was made of platinum and veined with gold and was crowned by a diamond glittering in all the colors of the rainbow.

She quickly put it on and felt a surge of mana rush through her veins. She groaned with pleasure, feeling recharged.

"By the Goddess, what have they put in this thing?" she asked while examining the ring.

"It is a magical ring that boosts your mana. Now you shouldn't have too much trouble summoning your beasts. With that enchanted staff and hairpin also on your person, it wouldn't surprise me if you could call two."

"That would be amazing to do," Avi said, looking at the ring one last time. "And what of that one? You held it rather tight."

"I don't like this, Lady Avi." Ser Gerhalos shook his head. "I say we burn it."

"Why?"

"It's from King Forrest's son, Steffan Ungard. He is now both King of Naralia and Archbishop of the Church of Yeyu."

Avi gasped. "How does he know I'm here?"

"I do not know how, but somehow somebody in Domino intercepted the messenger boy sending you the gift from Yuri and Yugi. They must have told them to deliver this to you as well. And knowing the radicals of Yeyu, it was likely with a knife to his throat."

Avi took the gift regardless. Inside was a pendant made of myrrh and gold in the likeness of a dragon encircling the Eye of Yeyu, and there was a roll of parchment on the side. She opened it and shook her head as her eyes read the words repeatedly.

"What is it?"

"It's a sonnet," said Avi. "And beneath it is a message from Steffan himself." She read the letter carefully. "Apparently, he wants to meet with me in Domino City for the peace conference with the King of Eredas himself, Eldon."

"A peace conference?" Ser Gerhalos spat. "When did the Yeyunists start calling for peace? I say this is a trap, Lady Avi. His spawn from the Church persecutes you at every turn. They will kill you before you can ever reach Domino. Heed not his invitation and let us continue our journey finding the dragons."

"I don't know Ser Gerhalos. He even asked to join the princely alliance and join High King Yuri in the Termnnian Table."

"He's trying too hard to gain your favor," Ser Gerhalos growled. "His father sent the entire Naralian army south just looking for you. I say he's using a different tactic. A friendlier approach. You walk into his conference, and he will grab for you."

"The best soldiers in Termnnia protect Domino City, and let us not forget King Eldon thinks highly of me, as does his son Prince Michael. They would never allow King Steffan to do me harm."

"Let us search for your dragons first, My Lady," Ser Gerhalos said, taking Avi's hand. "We need not listen to King Steffan's invitation."

"Why must you worry about me so much, Ser Gerhalos?" Avi pouted like a spoiled child.

"Avi…please," he got down on one knee. "We travel a dangerous road. I may be skilled with a blade, but I am still mortal. Something could happen to me and…forgive me for being so stern with every mercenary, warrior, knight, and whoever-with-a-blade that comes to you seeking companionship. I just…I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

Avi grinned. She knew Ser Gerhalos only meant well. Over the years that she had known her knight of the beast folk, he had become the closest thing she had to call father. Avi was the girl from nowhere after all. She recalled herself walking the dark streets of Normandia as though walking out of the darkness from total nothingness. And the man and woman who cared for her shooed her out of the house when she was sixteen. Even after finding Arvas in Naralia and gained her fame as the Summoner of Dragons, it felt like the kings and lords only used her as a means to their own end, so she fled them and was found and rescued by her champion in the swamps of the Eldermoors.

"I know you mean well, Ser," Avi patted his large golden-furred hand. "I did not mean to shout. But I can't know my true potential if I have everyone handing me everything on a silver platter and making decisions for me. If I truly am to grow out there, I have to do things myself."

"I understand," said Ser Gerhalos. "But I will still test those who wish to get close to you. And forgive me if I don't get along with that Ser Damien."

Avi giggled. "Getting jealous my champion?"

"Why should I? I could crush his head with no trouble."

Avi admitted he was right. He fought back the members of the faith militant of Yeyu when they came to collect her in Princess Evelyn's castle. He bit one's head off and used his bare hands to crush the head of another without so much as a squeeze. If Ser Damien ever grew foolish enough to challenge Ser Gerhalos, he would most likely lose.

Ser Gerhelos rose up and offered his arm to take Avi downstairs for breakfast. Avi smiled and got up from her seat to follow his lead downstairs to the throne room. As they approached the lower levels of the castle, Avi could smell sausages roasting over a fire and the sweet scent of honey bread and hot chocolate.

"The Summoner approaches!" Ser Gerhalos shouted to the castle crier, a stout fellow in a purple garb and a black hat with a white feather.

A blast of trumpets announced Avi's arrival, disrupting the silence of the morning. The elk antler chandeliers cast a warm glow over the throne room, and the stained glass windows, still dotted with rain, added color to the tables

Lord Karl Devil arose to greet her from his cushioned throne at the dais in front of the fireplace. His guests stood up and applauded the Summoner while she walked arm in arm with Ser Gerhalos into the throne room towards the dais to take her place alongside the lord of the castle.

"Welcome, welcome," Lord Karl said taking Avi from Ser Gerhalos's arm. He took her hand and kissed it. "I was beginning to think you weren't hungry."

"I am fine, My Lord, thank you."

"Come sit," Donna said, showing Avi to her seat.

Avi sat down and waited patiently for her food to arrive and looked around the throne room at the guests. Some of them were faces she hadn't seen the night before. There were energetic groups of knights and adventurers here dressed in armor and garments that stood out over the other guests in the castle. There was a group of youngsters playing Duel Monsters, betting Star Chips and gemstones. They were all no more than twenty with the youngest being eighteen. They each wore matching scaled armor enameled in dark gray with an emerald shamrock on the large pauldrons and etched in emerald threads on the back of their black capes. One of the lads stood over the table holding up a banner which also bore the shamrock in a field of dark gray with a vertical green stripe in the middle.

One the table to the eastern side of the throne room sat a group of little men. They were gnomes from the Isle of Elder Rock adorned in plain steel plate. Their leader was wearing a hog-shaped helmet plumed with white while he threw dice at a game board with figurines of Duel Monsters. It seemed they were playing Dungeon Dice Monsters, the invention of Lord Karl's son, Duke Devlin.

"Go dice roll!" the little gnome shouted throwing his dice at the board.

In the middle of the hall sat a young boy with messy red hair and a face full of freckles. He happily ate his breakfast surrounded by heavily armored warriors and what appeared to be his older brother, red-haired and freckled as well, stood above him with his arms crossed. He did not look happy to see Avi, and when his piercing green eyes met hers, she quickly turned away.

Lord Karl explained that they were all Summoners with their companions. Many of them had traveled here to see Avi, not to befriend her, but to outdo her. The boy who looked at her fiercely was named Ser Jack of Pennyhill, and his little brother was the gifted Summoner that he and his armored warriors were traveling with. He was not pleased with Avi getting special treatment and even an endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh. Then again, neither were the other Summoners. They studied for years to become what they are, but Avi was just handed her gifts overnight by the goddesses themselves, and they found that unfair. And word spread of her defeat to Arietta making them feel quite confident they could take down the mountain giant before she could.

But despite this, not all of them felt ill will towards her the way Ser Jack did.

The company of men in with the shamrock emblem was the Knights of Green Market, a small kingdom in the realm of Rimgarden. The Summoner leading them was a bald man with a bushy black beard called Thomas Rein of Flowerhall.

"The competition is fierce," said Lord Karl, raising his cup to his lips.

"Competition?" Avi said fiercely.

"These Summoners came from far and wide just to beat you." Ser Karl set down his cup. "I had no hand in inviting them here, but they are Summoners, and therefore must be given home and food by the host. It is the law, for they are closer to the Goddesses than any in the world. None more than you, it seems. Saafani, Goddess of Dragons chose you to be her Summoner."

"I know," said Avi. "And it looks like some of those others down there hate me for it."

"True, they had to toil for many years of their lives to achieve the gift of summoning monsters from their planes of existence, but sometimes fate has its way of blessing those with gifts. I do not know what it is about you that caused Saafani to have a change of heart with the dragons, but if it means that these noble creatures can return and safeguard us from the oncoming storm of the Black Continent, then so be it."

Avi nodded in agreement. The True Dragons were part of the reason why Orcs never set foot into Termnnia. They were too powerful to fight alone, but with thousands taking to the air, there was no hope in fighting them. Saafani chose her for the task of seeing if Man was worthy enough of living with dragons once again. With the current events taking place it did not surprise her Saafani came to the decision to finally allow a Summoner to call her children into the world of Men. The Church of Holy Fire was slowly dying, and the main kingdoms of Termnnia were coming together in a grand alliance like the days of old.

As she ate her food she was being watched by Ser Arthur who was sitting alone at the table closest to Lord Karl's dais. This could be his moment to be named a full-fledged knight. For, after all, Summoners had the authority to name men knights. With such a close tie to the divines, how could they not?

Ser Arthur knew he didn't have much time to make himself known to her. He slammed his tankard on the table and approached the stairway to the dais in the stone platform where it stood. But he was blocked by Ser Gerhalos.

"If I may, good Ser, I wish to speak with the Summoner."

"You may speak to me," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "I am her mouth and eyes."

"Please, My Lord…"

"I am not a lord, hedge-knight. Now move back, or I will force you back."

"I just want to be a part of this company."

"Get in line, boy, you and half of Termnnia wants to be Lady Avellana's best friend right now."

"I am nineteen!" Arthur said impatiently. "Don't call me boy!"

"Then step back, _girl_!" Ser Gerhalos stomped forward.

Ser Arthur took out his sword. It was a family heirloom passed down to him by his father. The guard and handle were blackened iron, and the pommel had a red jewel encased in the center.

Ser Gerhalos unsheathed his sword from his back. The blade was taller than Arthur, wider as well, and without so much as a fight, he yielded.

"I didn't think so," said Ser Gerhalos, sheathing his sword. "Lady Avellana faces dangers far worse than myself. If you cannot handle battle with me you have no place in her company. Now be gone with you!"


	24. Dragon Queen: Part 3

**Ser Arthur**

* * *

Using the silver coins that he earned from Lord Karl Devlin, Arthur bought himself a set of plain steel plate and a belt of leather made from the hide of a Silver Fang to hold his sword now properly forged and cleaned of rust. The edges were painstakingly sharpened and he had enough gold to buy himself a shield made of ironborne wood, possibly the strongest trees in Termnnia and he had it painted blue and with the emblem of his former master, a white sword surrounded by five stars. He then bought himself a sausage freshly cooked over a warm fire by a cooking merchant traveling on a covered wagon pulled by brown pony. He had just enough copper pennies to buy himself a horn of ale to wash down the sausage before traveling to the shadows of the Wailing Mountain where Lady Avi had traveled with her companions at dawn.

He was determined to join the Summoner of Dragons on her journey, he promised Ser Baron that he would find a lord to serve under and be a full-fledged knight, and since Lord Karl wasn't so willing to let him serve in his House he was certain Avi would allow him to join her. That warm smiled she blessed him with was enough for him to feel that she liked him enough but that Leogai knight of hers, Ser Gerhalos, was not going to make joining her easy. But if he had to fight that monstrous knight of the lion folk then so be it. He looked to the sky and could see Ser Damien's Luster Dragon flying in circles above the Wailing Mountain, so-called for the monstrous winds that flew down from its top and made an eerie wailing noise when banging against the windows of the houses in the town below. If there really was a mountain giant up there than this would not prove an easy fight, but he was determined to show Lady Avi what he was capable of, maybe even impress Ser Gerhalos enough to let him join her fellowship.

He trekked away from the hill of Devlinshire and came upon a rocky plateau with lots of pine trees here and there and surrounded by the blue majesty of the mountains. As he sat atop Mandaril he bit into another sausage he recently bought. It was seasoned with herbs and burned to a delightful crisp. He had a white paper towel to shield his fingers from the grease that the sausage excreted from its surface. Mandaril shook his head, his wild unkempt mane swooshed left and right. Once done with his treat, Arthur crumpled up the paper towel and tossed it into one of the bandoliers hanging on Madaril's saddle. He would later dump the contents into a trash bin in the next town he would travel too.

Goddesses-willing he would be alongside Avi when he did. There was something about the smile she gave him that felt divine. A tongue shriller than all the music called him to her and he could not ignore it. He passed by the majestic Olden Falls and got off his horse to fill his nearly empty canteen into the pool. He needed to wash the bitter taste of a herb that the sausage left behind. He filled his canteen to the brim and drank the cool water so refreshing it was sweet. Olden falls fell from a cave filled with Anya's Chair, a glowing mushroom that bakers would pay handfuls of silver and gold for. It was loaded with sugar and that was what caused the water of the falls to have their delightful taste.

He drank some more of the sweet water and filled his canteen again before going back to Mandaril and riding off into the wilderness. He saw a pair of watchmen of Devlinshire patrolling the Red Road. "Hail!" one of them called out to Arthur. The young hedge-knight raised a friendly arm and greeted them. The watchmen were wearing turquoise surcoats bearing the dice emblem of the Devlins over iron chainmail suits and iron vambraces and round spaulders and kettle-hat helmets. They came from the stone watchtower up the road where they were posted to keep an eye on the realm of the Devlins.

"I'd keep my eye out on these roads, Ser Knight," one of the watchmen said, biting into a sandwich of bacon, cheese, and lettuce. "There have been packs of goblins setting up settlements around these parts. A lot of merchants got hurt and most of the cattle in our farmlands have been taken in the night by the little devils. If you're feeling brave, the master-at-arms of the castle has offered a hefty reward of one gold chip to all brave adventurers for every goblin ear they bring him."

That sounded very appealing to Arthur. He and Ser Baron had gone goblin hunting in the fields of Katina many years ago and it proved a delightful sport. They made enough gold to spend nights in the finest taverns and eat the best food. Goblins usually traveled in packs of ten and that was an easy ten star chips. Ten chips was enough to decorate his armor with fine ornamentation and perhaps even some armor for his horse and an extra pony to carry his belongings.

Perhaps he would even pick up a squire along the way to keep his sword and gear clean and polished. Avi would surely be impressed by that, learning he slew a goblin horde. Perhaps he would title himself for this deed.

He heard stories around many campfires of knights with powerful names such as Ser Lyonel Dalton the Gray Lion, Ser Peter Baelor the Northern Storm, or Tybalt the Dragonknight. Perhaps he would be Ser Arthur Goblin Slayer or Goblin Bane. It had a nice ring to it. Goblins had proven horrid pests since they were disbanded from the armies of Anubis after the Siege of Rasaay. He asked the watchman if they knew of any goblin nests in the area.

They both pointed him to the Horns of Kartosh, two massive hills in the great plains were Lord Landon Alfrey the King of the Blue Mountains was defeated by Tiberius the Uniter. Arthur thanked them and they went their separate ways. He was growing excited. Slaying goblins would prove to be an excellent adventure. Unfortunately, as he reached the hills he could see someone had beaten him to them.

He heard the sound of a battle horn, a squeaky one, from below the hill he was perched on. To his surprise, the gnomes from the castle were down there riding atop platinum-armored war pigs. _Yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!_ They shirked their war cries as they hunted a pack of goblins that made their stead in a cave at the entrance of the forest. Two members of the hunting party, the bannermen, jabbed at the goblins with their spears while another shot them with his gold musket. Another was shooting at the miserable creatures with a bow.

The leader of the group was wearing armor of heavy layered steel plate with elegant engravings and green holographic ornamentation that shined with the emblem of his group which was a naked woman bathing in a giant cup of wine while holding a sword. The gnome leader bashed at the goblin war chief with his hammer enchanted with fire. He struck the war chief in the chest, breaking his breastplate and then crushed his skull with a powerful blow.

When the goblins were all dead, the gnomes took burlap sacks off their person and drew gold daggers and started running towards the corpses to cut off their ears and sell to the master-at-arms of the castle for gold chips.

"Well done, little friends," said Ser Arthur, riding down the hill to greet them.

"Oy, lookie here lads," said the lead gnome with a squeaky voice, shouldering his flaming hammer. "If it isn't the wanderin' knight who thought he cood join the ranks of the Dragun Ladae."

"You saw that?" Ser Arthur asked bashfully.

"That we did horse master," said the leader. "But I commend yeh for standin' up to that lion she has at 'er side. O aye, that beastly knight gives me and the lads the hibbe-de-bejeebies. Ya got a lot a balls laddie drawin' sword 'gainst him."

"I thank you. I am Ser Arthur."

"Well met, Ser Arthur. I am Leif of the Elder Hills and this here is me huntin' party."

"What does your emblem mean by the way?" Arthur asked.

"O' that? Well it represents our three loves in this world, laddie. Wine, battle and women!" His party cheered raising their weapons in the air. "Aye nothin' beats a day of adventure with battle and a tankard of good drink and a tavern wench at the inn. And a game of Dool Munsters to top it off."

"Are you a Summoner then, Leif?"

"O aye, that I am. But I've got one munster in me arsenal and that's me ol' pal Great Angus. But I fear that one munster won't be enough to travel wit her. Not that I mind, goblin huntin' has been a pretty good sport for me and the lads. Still it would have been fun to get into Avi's fellowship."

"Where has she gone, Master Leif?" Arthur asked with great urgency. With every moment that he spent here talking with this gnome hunting party Avi and her companions were getting closer and closer the mountain temple. If they trekked into the temple then it would be impossible to find her, for the temple was located inside the ancient dwarven city of Dwarfodel which spanned hundreds of miles into the mountain and under the earth.

"She just trekked into the forest at the foot of the mountain just a wee hour ago, lad. Do ye still mean t'join her group then?"

"I do, Master Leif."

"Then best O'luck t'ya laddie. May the Stars O' Entuli shine yer path."

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"How much farther," panted little Tordo. Doing as best as he could to keep up with the rest of the party as they traversed up the steep slope of the Wailing Mountain. "Why couldn't we have traveled on our horses?" He whined again.

Ser Gerhalos looked down at the little creature and spat. "Horses cannot trek through these treacherous mountain paths, little Tordo."

"Then why can't we just fly on Ser Damien's dragon? Or Tartarus or Blair's Mystic Dragon?"

"My Luster Dragon can't carry all of us, little one," Ser Damien said trying to keep his footing on the steep path up the mountain.

"Tartarus doesn't like to be ridden by anyone other than me," said Constantine. "So, uh, it's best not to piss him off. I'm in no mood to be tackling his attitude right now."

"Same with me," said Ser Gerhalos.

Tordo whined again. "What about your dragon, Blair?"

She shook her head. "He's a powerful dragon, but he's smaller than Luster Dragon or Infernal Dragon. He can't carry us."

Tordo couldn't take it anymore. He kicked some rocks off the trail. Robin laughed at him as he soared on ahead on his hoverboard to show off and maybe impress Avi. Tordo grumbled as he trailed behind Avi to catch her, for she slid more than a dozen times. Her gleaming high heels replaced by thick drake-hide hiking boots which could be seen from time to time underneath her elegant gown. Ser Damien smirked, admiring her strength climbing up the mountain in that tight white gown. Her white shoulder cape was enchanted with the gem at the center of her brooch which filled her body with great warmth to shield her from the biting cold.

She was so comfortable she didn't even shiver. Tordo then begged Avi to summon one of her dragons so they could all fly to the top, but summoning these great beasts took a heavy toll on her. It was very exhausting summoning something so big and her dragons were full-grown beasts of tremendous size, having gained power throughout her journey through Termnnia.

Even with all the magical items on her person including the Mana-boosting ring on her finger from Yugi and Yuri, they proved very problematic for her to summon. Just recently she and her party battled a ferocious mountain troll that proved too potent for them to fight, and she summoned her White-Horned Dragon to fight it off. She felt as though she had run a mile and was still feeling its effects. But she was strong in spirit and continued climbing up the mountain despite her exhaustion.

There was a fire in her eyes as hot as the flames of her dragons. She was still licking the sting of defeat at the hands of Arietta. The obnoxious cheering of her little companion fueled the fires in her heart.

_Fight! Fight!_ She was determined to take her down once and for all and prove she was not weak. That she was worthy of being at Yuri's side when he became High King. Master Yu-Gi-Oh was counting on her. The Dragon Goddess, Saafani, as well. She hoped the dragon inside the temple would prove to be a powerful one. But it seemed that Aldara's little companion Baby Tiragon was sensing something more.

The little creature flew overhead and pointed farther and farther up the mountain. "Why does he act like that?" Ser Gerhalos asked. His golden mane was dripping wet from the mist that enveloped them. They were surrounded by mist and could feel tiny drops of moisture wet their flesh and dot their armor and gear.

Santiago shook his fur and shivered. "I don't like this place. Maybe he's trying to tell us to go back."

"No, I think he feels two presences at the top of the mountain," said Aldara.

"Two dragons?" asked Avi. "Goddesses give me strength. How will I maintain something like that?"

"Perhaps it's a two-headed dragon," said Fira. She slipped on a wet rock and used her rifle's large sword to keep her from hitting the ground. "I imagine that would be a wondrous sight to see."

Tordo whined again. This time he bellyached about his hunger and his thirst despite them leaving the castle with a heavy breakfast. Ser Gerhalos was getting fed up with his constant whining. "If you cannot handle this quest you have no place in this party."

Aldara was offended by that remark. "Oh, lay off, Ser Gerhalos. He's only a hundred years old; still a little child in Telkori years." She too got that burning glare from the lion-folk warrior. "Come on, Tordo, I will carry you."

"Phew, thanks Aldara."

"Don't you say another word, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said leading the group. "We're already on low spirits as it is. We don't need your stubbornness fueling the fires."

"I think Ser Gerhalos has a point," said Fira. "The little creature's cantankerous behavior is rather getting on my nerves."

"You have a problem with my friend, Fira?" snapped Aldara. "If you do then take it up with me."

"I'll have no problem taking you on, thief! This group was just fine until Dove decided to think with her heart and not her head."

"Thief?"

"Oh, don't play coy half-elf, you were stealing from the temple of one of the goddesses, a crime punishable by death. Had I been in charge of this operation you and your little imp would be at the morgue getting cremated right now."

"Are you implying something, Fira? Are you saying you want us dead?"

"It would have been for the best."

"ENOUGH!" Avi shouted. Her voice trailed across the mountain with a loud echo that caused the birds to flee from the tiny pine trees that lined the road. "This constant bickering is getting us nowhere. If I hear any more squabbles between any of you I'll boot your asses out of my party."

"Dove," Fira smiled. "Such language. Very well, if it pleases my lady, I will keep my mouth shut."

"Good," said Trish. "Both of you put your tampons on and let's get moving. We don't have that much left to cover before we reach the entrance."

Fira shrugged. She put on her headphones and began blasting music to drown out any more of Tordo's complaints. By nightfall, they had finally made it to the top. There was a towering dwarven aqueduct of stone coming from the mountainside and it poured into a lake with water so reflective it looked like the stars and the moons were beneath their feet. They walked around the lake which gave them a feeling of uneasiness. As though its inky black waters were hiding something foul down below. Tordo quivered at the thought and ran close to Aldara's legs.

Baby Tiragon grew frightened of the water as well and hid himself in Aldara's hood. Avi's face shined as bright as the moon when she found the entrance of the ancient dwarven city. But they were tired to trek inside and face whatever dangers lurked in the dungeons in the belly of the mountain. Ser Gehalos was quick to raise the tent. Avi, Aldara, and Fira went inside while Ser Gerhalos, Ser Damien, and Tordo slept under the stars on their sleeping bags.

The Wailing Mountain was true to its name. The wind sounded like the mournful wail of a woman as it blustered over their campsite. Tordo could hear the girls laughing from inside their tent. He heard them listening to music and on Avi's phone and watching funny videos on Fira's. Tordo shivered and asked if he could sleep in the tent. Ser Gerhalos grunted and said: "They don't sleep with clothes. It would not be wise to go in there and invade their privacy."

"But it's so scary out here," Tordo whispered while Ser Damien put a pan over the fire to cook some eggs and a few slabs of bacon.

"Perhaps some food to calm your nerves Master Tordo," he said, dressed in a white linen laced shirt and leather breeches tucked into his boots. "What would you like?"

"Do you have those corn cakes we bought while in town?" Tordo asked, shivering with fear and from the biting cold.

"Aye, I do, but I will cook them after I'm done with the sausages and bacon, lest you want grease all over your cakes."

"And some tea?" Tordo asked.

"Very well," said Ser Damien. "I shall make us some tea."

Ser Gerhalos reached into his cape and tossed Tordo a burlap sack. "They're called Termnnian Delights," he said, explaining the treats which were chocolates shaped into cubes and filled with caramel.

"Oh boy!" Tordo said wasting no time in scarfing down the treats inside the bag. It had been forever since he had candy. "How many can I have?" he asked before biting into another morsel.

"Take them," Ser Gerhalos said resting his back against a boulder and placing his arms behind his head. "I am not fond of sweets. Lady Avi bought them for me to lift my spirits."

"Thank you, Ser," Tordo scarfed down more of the cubes until he had none left. Ser Damien cleaned the pan with the water in the lake and dried it with a washcloth from his pack before warming up Tordo's corn cakes. He filled a tea kettle with more lake water and raised two y-shaped poles on both sides of the fire circled with stones Damien had picked up around their campsite. He stuck a wooden pole through the kettle's handle and put it over the fire to warm it. Tordo was beginning to feel better, but he felt a chill up his spine when he realized how close he was to the water's edge. He quickly scampered from his seat and laid next to Ser Gerhalos. He was a giant from Tordo's perspective. Ser Damien sat down on a stool he kept in his pack and took out a whetstone to sharpen his blade.

"Where are your dragons, boys?" Ser Gerhalos asked. "Why must they always leave us?"

"Because it's their duty," said Constantine.

Ser Damien nodded. "Yes. Do not fret, my friend. Our dragons are patrolling the skies overhead." He started sliding the whetstone down the length of the sword. "I told you it was wise to keep me company."

Ser Gerhalos cracked his neck. "Forgive me if I was brusque, with you before, Ser Damien. I was just looking out for Avi's best interest."

"You really care for Avi, huh?" Tordo asked.

"As though she were my own daughter," Ser Gerhalos replied. "I love her. And I did not appreciate this brash boy taking her from her room and swooping off into the night. I had no idea of his intent and watched with sorrow as my most precious possession vanished into the sky."

"I apologize for that, Ser Gerhalos. I did not mean to make you worry."

"Well, what's done is done, and I welcome you into our group."

Constantine got up and wandered towards the bushes to pee. He heard Robin sniggering on a boulder playing an all-female fighting game on his portable gaming device. "You got competition, Romeo," he said before stuffing his face with jelly beans.

"He's nothing but flash," said Constantine. "Him and his Luster Dragon. We can take them. Besides, I've known Avi longer than he has. Me and her have a bond."

"But it's being loosened thanks to pretty boy over there."

"I have my ways. Just keep your mouth shut and let me handle this."

Meanwhile back in the camp, Ser Damien looked up at Ser Gerhalos and said: "I've been meaning to ask you, Ser. Would you allow me to love her?"

"Explain."

"I have...grown awfully fond of her. You are the closest thing she has to call father so I ask for your blessing."

"I said I welcomed you into the group," snarled Ser Gerhalos. "And that is the only blessing you will receive from me. Lady Avi has not the time for love."

"But isn't that up to her to decide?" Tordo asked. "She's old enough to make decisions for herself."

"I will say no more," Ser Gerhalos bellowed.

"So be it," said Ser Damien.

"Say, when can I be a knight like you?" Tordo asked.

Ser Gerhalos scoffed. "You have a long way to go before you are a knight. Knight's don't wine and complain during travel. And they are not afraid. When you grow up I'll knight you."

"Hmph!" Tordo pouted, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders in fury.

The flaps of the tent were pushed open. Avi came out dressed in a white silk nightgown. "Don't any of you sleep?" she asked. One of the straps of her gown dropped down her right shoulder.

"Why do you come out dressing like that," Ser Gerhalos asked. "There are men in our party." He bonked Ser Damien on the head for staring at her. "Why aren't you resting, Avi? We have a long way to go in the morning. Dwarfodel is a ruin but it is still massive. We could be down there for days."

"I have to pee," she said timidly.

"So why not tinkle over there?" Ser Damien asked.

Avi shook her head. "It's dark. And rather spooky."

"In another few hours, the sun will rise," Ser Damien jested. "You can hold it."

"That's not funny, Ser Damien. Look I'm going to be quick, okay. Just turn around all of you."

They all shrugged and did as they were told.

"No peeking," Avi said in sing-song.

Ser Gerhalos held them both, tightly in his arms while Avi got ready to do her business. But just as she was about to pull her underwear down she saw the water bubbling in the middle of the lake. She froze like a statue. Was she seeing things? Perhaps it was an old tree stump releasing gasses from its rotten core. No. Whatever was making the water bubble was moving.

"Are you going to go or what?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"There's something in the water!" Avi cried.

"Oh, don't say that!" whined Tordo.

Ser Gerhalos let them go. He turned to see what Avi was looking at. He saw the water bubbling too. "Avi!" he shouted. "Get away from there!"

Avi whimpered and ran for her knight champion.

"What's all the yelling about?" Blair asked, coming out of the tent with Fira.

"Pack it up, ladies," said Ser Damien. "Avi spotted something in the water. We're going into the city now."

They all dressed back into their gear quickly. Ser Gerhalos had his sword out as he watched the water. The creature was now splashing at them. Whatever it was, it was telling them to leave post-haste. Avi held a firm grip on her staff as Ser Gerhalos kicked open the stone door. Aldara and Fira stormed inside first with torches shining brightly on their rifles. Their lights dancing all over the walls as the two companions did a sweep of the entrance. "Clear!" shouted Aldara. "Clear!" Fira confirmed. "It's safe for her to come in."

But just as Avi was ready to step inside the doorway, something wrapped around her ankle. Something cold and wet. Avi did not have even a moment to scream as whatever it was yanked back with amazing force that caused her to fall forward. Avi fell on her belly and was dragged to the water's edge. Ser Gerhalos roared and drew his greatsword, dashing for the slimy gray appendage that bound itself to Avi. He chopped violently at the slimy appendage and could see rows of powerful suckers on them.

It was some sort of squid creature that was pulling Avi into the darkness of the mountain lake. Risking being pulled in himself Ser Gerhalos waded into the water and hacked again at the creature's arm. He heard a bubbling growl bellow from beneath the inky blackness. Ser Damien rushed for Avi and hacked away at the tentacle wrapped around her arm with his jeweled rapier. The creature then raised her into the air. She dropped her staff as she towered over her companions upside down. Another tentacle jetted out of the water and grabbed her staff dragging it under the water.

"You find the staff!" ordered Ser Gerhalos. "I will save Avi!"

Tordo babbled in terror behind a boulder. He fired nearly five led pellets at the creature with his slingshot and it did not even phase it. Aldara and Fira ran out of the city entrance and meticulously shot the tentacle that held Avi high up in the air. Avi sobbed in horror as she was swung back and forth from her leg. She saw burning red eyes peering at her from beneath the black glassy surface of the lake. Her heart stopped beating when she saw the creature shaking its way to the surface. A Fiend Kraken (**ATK/1200 DEF/1400**). But he was no ordinary Fiend Kraken. This beast had a dark gray tone compared to the cream-colored picture in the card. Its eyes were flaming red and the black patterns on its forehead were instead glowing red. The kraken's flesh seemed to be reinforced with a rock-hard exoskeleton which made it difficult to hack off its tentacles. Ser Gerhalos was losing his patience, grabbing one of the tentacles and savagely biting into it.

Fira equipped her M4 Dragonfire with a waffle-patterned magazine that had a red glow to it. A red fiery arcane circle then twirled over her weapon. She enchanted her gun with flame damage. The rounds were also armor-piercing so it could easily punch through the creature's exoskeleton. It stung the beast enough to let go of Avi but she fell into the water with a heavy splash. She flew out of the water sixty seconds later. She clutched the staff in her hands, but the Fiend Kraken shook her violently causing her to lose her grip and it fell back into the water.

"Seniorita!" shouted Santiago. He jumped from tentacle to tentacle, poking them with his little sword to ease their grip on Avi. The kraken swatted him had and he flew towards a rock. He grunted and fell unconscious from the impact.

Blair braved the waters, going waist deep to slash at the tentacles keeping Avi imprisoned in its grip. One was about to grab her, but her Mystic Dragon flew down from the sky and bathed the creature in flames.

The monster screeched, then dunked Avi into the water trying to drown her. Avi pleaded for help when she was dragged out of the water again then she was violently dunked back under the black. Aldara shot the creature in the face concealed by shadow. The beast groaned in agony and lurched back. Avi flew out of the water, still hanging upside down in the beast's slimy clutches. She was coughing for air. Ser Gerhalos could feel the life draining out of her with each passing second. He spotted a twinkle in the water.

The staff. He shouted at Fira to give him cover fire as he swam for it but the Fiend Kraken knew of his intent and whipped him out of the water sending him flying to the wall of the mountain with a loud thud. The water monster was then bathed in pale green flames. Ser Damien cheered when he saw his Luster Dragon swooping in from the night to the rescue. The Fiend Kraken swatted at the dragon but the flying monster was too quick for him. The Fiend Kraken raised all of its tentacles up. Aldara spotted the staff. She dashed for the water and gracefully hopped from tentacle to tentacle until she reached it. She fired at the appendage holding the staff until it came clean off. She grabbed the staff but the Kraken grabbed her too. Aldara knew she didn't have much time and threw the precious weapon at Avi, still hanging upside down in the light of the moon. Using all that was left of her strength, Avi grabbed it. She held it up high and summoned Arvas to save her.

The Ancient Dragon flew down from the moon and dove onto the Fiend Kraken. Avi fell into the water and sunk into the dark unable to swim from her exhaustion. Arvas and Luster Dragon both tore and burned Fiend Kraken until the beast bellowed in death and sunk back into the depths of the lake. Avi was nowhere in sight. Her companions tied in vain to look for her, but the Kraken's tentacles had minds of their own and whipped the water with enough force to shatter bones.

"AVI!" roared Ser Gerhalos.

"Look!" cried Fira.

Ser Gerhalos saw a warrior dashing into the water. It was Ser Arthur the knight he scorned at breakfast the other day. He used a crystal torch to light the water fogged with peat. His torch caused something to shimmer. It was Avi, her milky white skin turning florescent blue from the cold. Her beautiful golden hair stretched over her like a blanket and waved in the water like snakes. She still clung to the staff with lifeless fingers. Wasting no time, Ser Arthur drew his enchanted dragon-shaped dagger and swam down after her.

Meanwhile, Avi's companions sat at the water's edge mournfully. Tordo spotted the water bubbling and hopped up and down pointing at it. Ser Gerhalos, Fira, Ser Damnie and Baby Tiragon held their breath as Ser Arthur shot out of the water gasping for air. Avi was lifeless in his arms. "NO!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, running towards them into the water. Ser Arthur dragged her onto land and pressed her ear to her mouth.

"She's not breathing," he announced.

"No!" gasped Blair. "Avi...no."

"Oh, Dove!" Fira sobbed pulling her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "No!"

Ser Damien wasted no time and performed the act of Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. He pressed against Avi's chest and breathed into her mouth. Nothing. He repeated it countless times. Avi remained as still as a stone.

"I'm so sorry," said Ser Arthur, looking at the heart-broken group. "There's nothing more I can do. She's gone."

"Avi!" whimpered Ser Gerhalos, kneeling next to her lifeless corpse. "No, Avi!" he took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, rocking back and forth.

"Avi come on!" begged Aldara. Baby Tiragon hiccuped in her arms. "You can't die!"

Tordo sniffed and bowed his head in respect while holding onto his tail. A big tear rolled down his puffy cheeks. Ser Damien walked to a tree without saying a word and began to weep. He pounded against it cursing the goddesses for such an ill-fated adventure. Luster Dragon and Arvas hung their heads in respect for their fallen friend. The Wailing Mountain echoed with their wails. Ser Gerhalos roared into the night, holding out his arms.

Again, Ser Arthur tried his best to revive her. They suddenly heard a gurgle coming from within her chest cavity. Avi threw up water from her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock as she returned to the world of men with a loud gasp.

"AVI!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "She's alive! She's alive!"

"Hold it!" commanded Ser Arthur. "Step back, give her some air."

Avi turned to her side and coughed vomiting into the pebbles. "What took you so long?" she giggled weakly. "I was beginning to enjoy the Gardens."

* * *

Aldara and Fira raised the tent again and stripped Avi of her wet clothes and left her inside to rest.

Ser Arthur sat by the fire naked, draped only with Ser Damien's cloak. Ser Gerhalos walked to the boy with a plate of mashed potatoes, corn and chicken leg. "Here," he said to him.

Ser Arthur took the plate from him and began to eat. "Why?" he asked. "Is it because I saved her?"

Ser Gerhalos grinned and shook his head and sat down in front of the fire. "No, for being as you humans say...what's the word? A jerk. I was wrong about you Ser Arthur. What you did was very brave indeed. You have proven yourself a true knight. When we escape this cursed place and reach the next city, I will knight you myself."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Tordo.

"Ho, I saw you running," laughed Ser Gerhalos. "You need to brave like Arthur to be a knight."

"Thank you, Ser Gerhalos." Arthur scooped up some mashed potatoes with his spoon. He noticed Ser Gerhalos looking at the lake again as if anticipating the creature's return. "What is wrong?"

"That was unlike any Fiend Kraken I had ever seen," the leogai answered, shaking his whiskers.

"I agree," said Ser Damien joining the group. "That beast looked like it was here on some fell purpose."

"Because it was," said Ser Gerhalos. "The beast looked like it had evolved over time. And I know only one kind of magic that allows monsters to change form like that."

"You don' mean?" gasped Ser Arthur.

"Aye, someone summoned it."


	25. Dragon Queen: Part 4

**Avi**

* * *

Avi gave a stretch when she woke the next morning inside of her tent still perched outside the door of the ancient dwarven city where the temple of Saafani was said to reside. She saw Baby Tiragon asleep on her belly curled up into a ball. One of his ears gave a shudder. Avi smiled and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good morrow, Dove," Fira said sitting on the edge of her cot listening to music from her phone while she sharpened her sword.

"How long have I been out?" Avi asked.

"Two days," Fira answered. "We have a visitor outside who wishes to see you."

"Are my clothes dried?"

"Yes. Get yourself dressed. I'll be outside waiting with our guest."

Avi got out of bed and slipped into her white gown and put on her boots, dry but still a little moist. She materialized her staff and walked outside where she saw a stout and small fellow sitting by the fire helping himself to a mug of ale. He had a long bushy beard of brown hair with two long braids and he wore a boiled leather helmet, hauberk, vambraces, and boots over iron mail. An iron ax bladed with bronze and with a handle of polished maple rested by his shoulder. Ser Gerhalos signaled Avi's arrival and the man turned to face her, well, actually, he was a dwarf.

"My lady," the dwarf said with a bow. He spoke with good etiquette and didn't have a heavy highlands accent like the other dwarves she encountered on her travels when it was just her and Ser Gerhalos. "I am Throvor of the noble clan Heavytank from Kaplan the Great City Under the Sea. It is a great honor to finally meet the legendary Summoner of Dragons. If I may be as so bold as to join you in your quest into Dwarfodel."

"Whatever for?" Fira asked standing next to Avi.

"It would be wise that we brought him along," said Ser Gerhalos. "He holds a map of the ancient city an item we most desperately need."

"I don't mean to say it was fortuitous, but you're lucky that sea beast came upon you. If you had stumbled into that city without me, odds are you would have been lost to the ruins. Yes, sir, the ruins of Dwarfodel claimed many an adventurer."

"Well," Avi grimaced rubbing her chin with the top of her staff. "I guess maybe it was a stroke of beastly luck that the Fiend Kraken came upon us."

"But what does the dwarf want to do in the ruins?" asked Tordo.

"I am Throvor!" the dwarf sternly corrected Tordo's rudely asked question while boastfully pounding his thick chest. "And I seek the legendary dragon armor of my forefathers said to be resting somewhere in the deeps of Dwarfodel. After you help me acquire this armor I will accompany you to the temple. And then I shall be on my way."

"So be it," said Avi. "Thank you for joining us."

"Aye, and I thought it was best I did get some help." nodded Throvor. He took Avi's hand and kissed it respectfully. His thick beard prickled her delicate skin and his lips were still sticky from the ale he drank earlier. "As skilled as I am, even I don't think I can best the dangers of Dwarfodel alone. There fouler things than even Orcs lurking in the underbelly of the world. Ah, and I would imagine seeing you summon dragons would be a spectacular sight to see."

"You're in for a treat," said Aldara. "Avi's an angel when she summons her beasts."

"We're going to need them now more than ever," said Ser Damien. "Remember, Lord Karl wants us to rid Devlinshire of that mountain giant."

"Aye, a Giant of Belroth, cure their kind!" Throvor spat at the dirt. "He is the very beast that caused my people to flee this once great city! Avi will show him what for, won't you, dear."

"I will do what I can," Avi said with a shrug. "Well, we aren't going to defeat the giant just standing here are we. Let us go down then."

"Not until you've had your breakfast Dove," said Fira. "You can't go down there on an empty stomach."

"Wouldn't it be best if we ration our food?" Aldara asked. "I imagine the city would be very large."

"That it is, Half-Elf," said Throvor. "It's a five-day journey to the bottom of the mountain where your temple resides."

"Five days!" whined Tordo.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ser Gerhalos wagged his finger. "What did I say about complaining?"

"You can't be a knight if you complain," said Ser Arthur.

Blair shook her head. Robin sniggered behind her, hoping no one would notice him.

"You sure you want to bring the little lad with us?" asked Throvor. "The journey might be too perilous for him."

"Yes, he's right," Tordo agreed. "I can stay here and guard the camp."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, Tordo," Avi chimed playfully. "You can keep a lookout for trolls."

"Trolls!" He scampered towards Aldara's leg and embraced it, shivering.

Defeated, the little boy had no choice but to follow his companions into the dark underbelly of the world. Baby Tiragon sniffed the air hopelessly. There was a fell power blocking his ability to sense the dragons in the temple. According to Throvor's map, Dwarfodel was a mess of tunnels and hidden passageways.

Aldara was almost ready to step foot through the doors when Throvor violently stepped in her way holding out his hand to her face. "Stop!" he shouted. "It shall be a dwarf who enters Dwarfodel first."

Aldara wrinkled her nose feeling both upset and mortified and even mad that the dwarf had the audacity to speak to her that way. Tordo, stuck his tongue out at the dwarf as we stomped proudly into the darkness. Avi trailed close behind him illuminating the top of her staff to give them light. She felt a massive hand on her shoulder turning her head to see the golden-furred face of Ser Gerhalos.

"Don't let him trouble you, young one," he said to her. "Dwarves have been notorious for their pride and hatred for the Elves."

"But Aldrara is a Half-Elf," said Tordo, scampering after them into the little room with a staircase of orange tile spiraling farther and farther into the earth. He turned his head to see the last glimpse of sunlight. He had a feeling he would not be seeing it for a long while. Five days, to be exact. He held onto his dagger and kept another hand on Aldara's breeches. It smelled musty in that staircase surrounded by walls and ceiling of rock cold and moist to the touch.

"How much farther do these go?" Avi asked. Baby Tiragon sat perched on her shoulder shivering with fright. Something of great evil had to be lurking down there in the shadows, something powerful enough to keep him from communicating with his kin. Avi felt the little dragon's fear and tickled his belly to get a purr out of him.

"It's getting cramped in here," gasped Ser Gerhalos. "I fear I will not make the journey through the passageway."

"No!" Robin said with urgency. "We cannot traverse through these cursed ruins without Ser Gerhalos. He is the best fighter in the party."

"Hang in there, lion-man," said Throvor. "We are nearing the bottom of these stairs. Aye, my people were masters of defensive structures. Should anyone be fool enough to try and conquer Dwarfodel, these staircases would surely slow them down. And those slits you see in the rock are hidden rooms we call murder holes where our mighty phalanx would skewer our enemies with their spears.

"It's very disorienting as well," said Ser Gerhalos. "We've been walking down these cursed stairs for almost an hour."

"It's actually been five minutes," Fira said looking at her phone. "These stairs make you think you're going on forever. Oh! Whoever that is, get your hands off my butt!"

"Sorry," sniggered Robin. "I thought that was my coin sack."

They finally made it out of the stairway and beheld the ancient subterranean city of Dwarfodel. Towers, temples, and apartment complexes were built into the rock and the ceiling was supported by two-hundred-yard-long pillars. They had little time to behold the sight, for the enemy could have been watching them. Avi prayed that their journey would remain unnoticed as they traversed the ancient city. They passed by tombs, and old libraries. Market places sadly standing still as if awaiting the morning rush of customers and patrons. They camped next to an underground lake, thankfully with no water monster within. Ser Gerhalos and Throvor took turns keeping watch in as the rest of the party slept.

It was too perilous for Fira to keep her alarm on so she counted on the vibration under her pillow to wake them. Ser Damien prepared them a quick breakfast and then proceeded with their journey. Now they had to traverse through thin pathways along a canyon the dwarves once used to mine their jewels and gold ore which once flowed through the rock like a river bathed in sunlight.

Such treasures were looted long ago when the mountain giant came and conquered the city from the dwarves. Four days had passed since they entered Dwarfodel, and most of them were feeling rather relieved as they got closer to the temple where Avi's dragons were resting. They crossed a bridge over a precipice that looked like it went down for miles before entering the bottom of the mountain. They made it to Graz'dul the capital of the Dwarves of Termnnia.

"What this place would have looked like before the mountain giant spread his evil here," Throvor said with sorrow. "Avi, if your dragons are strong, perhaps you may assist me in avenging my people."

"My dragons are with you, Master Throvor," Avi said with a nod.

"Just Throvor, My Lady, you are the one in charge of this expedition."

Avi gave her staff a spin and summoned her newest dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon. The beast gave a heavenly roar once it formed over her and spread its wings. The creature was half white and half black. The white half had a wing of white feathers like an angel and the dark half had a vile membranous wing like a bat. It had two tails one white and one black and its eyes were glowing bright green.

"By Bortor's Beard!" gasped Throvor. "A true dragon! It comes to your aid. Never have I seen such power." He bowed respectfully.

"Why did you summon your dragon, Lady Avi?" asked Ser Gerhalos.

"That." Avi pointed at the buildings and saw little creatures pouring out in massive swarms. They were sickly lesser-orcs simply called Imps. They had long limbs and skin as gray and cold as a tombstone. Their eyes were wide and lamp-like which allowed them to see in the dark, and they wore armor they looted from the Dwarves after they aided the mountain giant with the ransack of the city. Something launched from the other end of the city. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the radiant light from Light and Darkness Dragon revealed the objects to be a rain of arrows. Avi's beast created a bubble of light, that shielded them from the oncoming missiles. The bubble faded after the arrows had stopped falling.

And with a mighty charge, Ser Damien and Ser Arthur raised their swords and charged at the oncoming monsters. Aldara and Fira took position behind a fallen pillar and began firing at the Imps with their rifles. Ser Gerhalos gave a thunderous roar that demoralized the creatures for a moment, causing them to flee.

If it hadn't been for Avi's dragon, death would have come swiftly to her and her party. The creatures swarmed them like waves on the ocean. But now it was time to face their bounty. The Imps began banging their drums calling upon their master. Light and Darkness Dragon gave a howl when its opponent showed itself. It was a horrid creature standing eight meters tall with long black hair and a horrid grin on its face.

Avi took a deep breath and looked at the ring Yugi and Yuri gave her. "Okay, My Lords, let's see what this baby can do." She gave her staff another spin and summoned her White-Horned Dragon. Now it was time for the staff's resident. Once a day, she could freely summon the spirit of a Prime Material Dragon who slept inside the staff. Another whirl of her staff and out came the creature. Ser Gerhalos snorted proudly when he saw three dragons standing in front of Avi. "ATTACK!" she shouted.

The dragons roared in response and charged at the beast. The four monsters battled violently in the ancient ruins of the city. The dragons doing all they could to keep the damage in the ruins minimal and they did a beautiful job in doing so. The Imps cheered and banged their drums to motivate their master to fight on. But it was all for naught. White-Horned Dragon bit into the giant's neck and tore it out.

Light and Darkness Dragon then released a bream of black and white at the beast's chest. The Prime Material Dragon cut it to shreds with his razor-sharp wings. They continued their relentless assault until they smought his ruin onto the floors. After hundreds of years, Dwarfodel was freed from the Giant of Belroth. Seeing their master fall and three angry dragons now focusing on them, the little creatures turned tail and ran into their holes. When the enemy was gone and Avi's dragons returned to the plane of Saafani, the fellowship proceeded into the temple led by Baby Tiragon who could now see the creatures awaiting Avi.

The temple was a tower in the middle of a lake as black as night. Avi took a deep breath and walked across a rickety wooden bridge towards the temple. Tordo proceeded after her, but Ser Gerhalos held out his hand to stop him.

"Stop, she must go alone."

Tordo watched as his friend disappeared into the temple.

Avi saw the statue of Saafani being surrounded by two great beasts, one of fire and one of the stars. She got on her knees and prayed.

"So, she arrives at last." A Thunderous voice boomed from the temple. Avi stopped praying and looked up spotting a tablet of stone, slowly rising out of the ground. It depicted a great beast from the dawn of time.

"So, you are the one who had defeated the beast Anubis sent to keep me prisoner. I am known as Valcronax. The First of the Dragons. The first of Saafani's creations."

"It was my pleasure," Avi said. "It is a great honor to be in your presence."

"Spare me the pleasantries, girl!" the dragon suddenly snapped. "You are too weak to use my power!"

"While my brother is brash, he speaks truth," Sanctity of Dragons' voice boomed from within the stone around Avi's neck. "It's something I told you all along. You have won a few battles to fuel your ego and defeated a king, but that does not mean we should bow to your whim like common dogs."

"She has braved many dangers to find you!" Arvas snapped appearing in a phantom form behind Avi next to Sanctity of Dragons. "How dare you deny her your power!'

"Ah, Arvas," sneered First of the Dragons. "I should have known you had something to do with this."

"Put your pride aside, brothers!" Arvas begged. "She has overcome many obstacles in these long months. She has slain the beast who kept you prisoner and was chosen by our mother as the instrument of her faith."

"She could have chosen better," snapped Sanctity of Dragons. "That is why I refuse to answer her call."

Avi whimpered when she heard him say that.

"Agreed," said First of the Dragons. "If the girl wishes to use us, she has to prove it. Not through fame. Not through glory. Tournaments and festivals do not give you the right to bear our power. Then and only then, will we answer her call."

"It's not fair!" Avi shouted. "I have given you my body! I have given you my soul. I have suffered through many challenges and walked all over the continent trying to find you! What more do I have to do?"

"That is for you to figure out," said First of the Dragons. "But I thank you for ridding the world of a Giant of Belroth."

"Isn't that proof enough I'm worthy of your power?"

"The slaying of a giant is not enough to prove your strength, Avi. I sense a lot of fear and doubt inside of you. And even though you have trained them and made them stronger, the dragons you have acquired are still grieving a loss at the hands of your rival. I know of a place that can boost the power of your dragons in Katina. Another of my brothers awaits in this place of power. I wish you luck. When you complete the task. We will wait for you in the temple of Saafani at the top of Mount Melody in the Great White Mountains."

"But..."

"I will say no more."

"WAIT!" Avi cried.

The dragon erupted into sparks of light and vanished. Avi got on her knees and broke into a sob. "I'm too weak," she said sniffing. "And they speak truth."

"That is not true!" Arvas said to her. "You are worthy of their power. And we will prove it to them."

"What more do I have to do?" moaned Avi. "After what Arietta..."

"Forget her!" barked Arvas. "We will defeat her together. "We will have The First of the Dragons by our side and you will be the one who will fight for High King Yuri in his noble court. Dry those tears. We can get through this."

Avi nodded and stood up from the ground. She gave a heavy sigh to let out the stress in her chest and walked out of the temple to tell her companions the news. But she came out holding something in her arms. Throvor gasped with delight.

"Here my friend," Avi said handing him a helmet in the shape of a dragon. "The legendary dragon armor of Graz'Dul. It's yours."

"Dear lady," Thorvor said bowing. He put the helmet over his head. It concealed his face. "I cannot thank you enough. You have the thanks of my people. If there ever comes a time when you need us, we will march to you at once."

"Thank you," said Avi. "I appreciate it. And thank you for your help. Ser Arthur, you, too, have proven your worth. When we get out of her, I will dub you an official knight of Termmnia."

"Thank you, dear lady," Ser Arthur said with a bow. "It was honor being of service. I was glad I was able to win your approval."

"Come," said Ser Gerhalos. "Let us leave this cursed place."

The journey to the exit of the ancient city took another four hours. They saw daylight, at last, illuminating from a towering doorway. Tordo was about to burst into tears when he felt the warmth of the sun kissing his skin exposed to the cold darkness for so long. They felt like celebrating. Thorovor announced that the drinks at the next inn would be on him. Ser Gerhalos let out a joyful laugh, a sound that seemed rare to the group.

Even Ser Gerhalos had grown tired of the darkness and endless maze of rock and buildings. Avi was the first to step into the day light. She was about to break into a dance but what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

A fleet of helicopters was soaring over her. "Halt!" a voice on the chopper's intercom shouted. Soldiers in tactical gear and holographic ornamentation rappelled down from the helicopters and aimed their rifles at Avi. The red dots from the lasers attached to their weapons danced all over her and her companions. Ser Gerhalos was displeased with this and charged but was shot in the neck by a man wearing brilliant green robes with gold decorations and trimmings and a crown of gold with the eye of Yeyu carved in the front.

Ser Gerhalos began to cough violently and fell to the ground moving no more. Avi began to babble in fear seeing her beloved knight laying motionless beside her. The man in the ornate robes grinned and raised his hand in peace. "Have no fear, My Lady. He has simply fallen asleep."

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Throvor.

"Forgive me," said the man. "I am Telstan Murdow the Abbot of the Chapel in Eredas. King Stefan Ungard of Naralia wishes to speak with Lady Avi at the conference in Domino City."

"No!" shouted Avi. "I refuse!"

Telstan grinned. "My lady, this is not a request. You are to be taken to Domino immediately. My king requests it. And if you refuse I am afraid my men will be ordered to shoot. And they do not carry tranquilizers like I do. It's your choice, Summoner, but you will go to Domino either way."

Avi bit her lip and nodded in defeat.

"Excellent," Telstan said, playfully slapping her cheek. "Hop on board at once. It is a long way to Naralia and I have to take a shit."


	26. Dragon Queen: Part 5

**Avi**

* * *

Chains and shackles. She would have preferred those. Instead, she found herself glimmering with expensive jewelry and wearing a fine gown half black and half white, for it was designed to look like her Light and Darkness Dragon and had a cape in the shape of white and black feathery wings. Hours earlier she had been bathed in warm lilac-scented water by twelve beautiful Elven maidens. Her nails were polished and her hair trimmed and curled into a gracefully raised ponytail. She and her companions, also dressed in expensive formal clothing, were then treated to a grand feast in the dining hall of the White Palace in Domino City, a home reserved for only the highest nobles in Termnnia. Ser Arthur and Ser Damien sat on either side of Throvor who was devouring a turkey leg.

"This is good quality meat," he said happily. "These Eastern folk can sure put up a feast am I right?"

Nobody answered. They didn't feel like talking. Fira grunted in response, hardly touching her green-broth soup. It was strange seeing her elegantly clad in a wine-red dress. Her tattoos were concealed by wavy sleeves from the shoulders of her dress and the left part of her hair was combed over the shaved area. There was a black bow in the back of her hair and she wanted nothing more than to slit the throat of the woman who put it on her.

Blair was sobbing. She had seen them put her Mystic Dragon in a cage earlier and she hadn't seen him for hours. She begged to see her dragon, but she was her pleas were refused. Robin and Constantine and Trish had gotten up from the table and marched around, wondering how in the world they were going to get out of this.

Ser Gerhalos had his mane trimmed and even curled. He sat beside Avi, keeping a close eye on the guards of the Church Militant who kept watch over her party. Baby Tiragon was on Avi's lap, looking around fearfully. Avi petted the little creature's head to calm it.

"I look so stupid," he declared while reclined next to Avi in a gigantic armchair once used by a Lord who had gigantism. Avi chuckled as she brought her soup to her mouth, not believing her knight of the beast-folk was dressed so gallantly in a white ballroom robe damasked in gold. The back of his mane was even tied into a long ponytail with a black ribbon.

"You look like a gentleman," Avi said, trying to control her laughter. But the situation was worrisome and any laughter she felt flickered away like a candle in the wind. She and her companions had their weapons and armor taken away once they arrived at the palace. Even Avi's staff had to be confiscated by guards who were not from the Domino City Security Forces. They looked like knights in shining armor but had the appearance of tactical soldiers the Daltons would use to go on special operations raids to take out bandits or smugglers at the Gates.

Some of the guards standing at attention in their room had their armor decorated with holographic ornaments in great styles. That was another thing that worried Avi. If this meeting was so formal, then why was such a heavy guard needed. Still, they were but a short drive from the House of Gray which could be seen towering in the distance behind Aldara's window. She was clad in a magenta gown and her ragged hair was shining like silk and went down to her shoulders in sensuous curls.

The abbot arrived through a doorway with white gilded doors.

"King Stefan is ready to meet with you, Lady Avi."

Avi nodded. Ser Gerhalos got up, but the abbot held out his hand and ordered him to stop.

"Where she goes, I go!" he barked.

"Will you tell your pet to sit and behave, Summoner, or must I use the tranquilizer again?" The abbot said with a merciless grin.

"Please, Ser Gerhalos," Avi said petting his forearm. "I will be fine."

"But, My Lady…HURK!"

A dart found his neck again and he slumped over the table. His face falling into his soup.

"STOP IT!" shouted Avi. "YOU CRUEL IDIOT STOP IT!"

"That was uncalled for!" shouted Constantine.

Ser Arthur and Ser Damien stood up from their seats, ready to deal with the abbot. The guards of the Church Militant took one step forward and caused them to freeze.

The abbot laughed, feeling no remorse for what he had done. "Now, if you please, Lady Avi. My King awaits you."

Avi hesitantly rubbed Ser Gerhalos' back.

"We'll see to him," said Ser Damien. "Go to the king now before these Naralians harm any more of us."

Avi nodded and went down the halls to the art gallery where the abbot said King Stefan was waiting for her. She expected to see a man like his father, but what she saw was a fair-faced young man standing proudly in front of a gigantic mural of the Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra defeating Zorc Necrophades in the War of the Giants. He must have heard her footsteps and known it was her, for he began his monologue.

"Ah, this is the great battle that rid the world of our greatest evil," the young king said, draped in dark gray robes with gold buttons and ruffled cuffs and a collar. His dark brown hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. He pointed to Slifer the Sky Dragon, blasting Zorc with both of his mouths. Zorc held up his right arm in a sorry attempt to shield himself from the blast.

"Ah, that one right there, the Sky Dragon, that must be the one that killed my father."

"Prince Yuri had no choice," said Avi. "Your father surrounded him with a force of two hundred men and tried to kill him."

"I am rather glad he is dead," King Stefan said turning to look at Avi. He paused for a moment and examined her. She felt uncomfortable being watched by his pale-brown eyes. His skin was sun-kissed and he had bangs over his eyes almost concealing them.

The king regained his composure and said: "He would have brought our Termnnia into complete chaos if he had remained king any longer. You look beautiful, Summoner. Some say your beauty far and away exceeds that of Alexandra von Klaus. Even Mai Valentine"

Avi didn't buy into his flattery. "Are you true to your word, King? Do you wish to join with Master Yu-Gi-Oh's alliance and end the hostilities? How do I know your intentions are truthful?"

"I have much to explain," said King Stefan. "Come, let us take a walk in the gardens. The day is beautiful and the flowers are in bloom. I wish to get to know you before the conference next week." He held out his arm. Avi gulped and reluctantly took it and walked outside arm and arm with the young king. As they strolled the gardens, they told their stories to each other. Where the grew up. Their first card. But when they grew used to each other, it was time for business.

"You are the archbishop of Yeyunism," said Avi. "I imagine they are not pleased with this."

"No," said Stefan. "Many of my followers are not happy I have chosen peace instead of war. My father was a radical with a voice that could get anyone riled up for a battle, even if it is one they cannot win. I had to convince my fellow members of the faith that we had to move forward and adapt to the cultures of this world. And we had to do it fast. The day they cut off Prince Talion's head I knew our country was on the road to destruction. The prince was a member of the alliance set up by this Master Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I could have been taught by him. I had to learn Duel Monsters on my own."

"You play Duel Monsters?"

"I love the game," Stefan answered, taking Avi under a triangle-shaped tunnel made of water for them to cross under. "My father would have had my head if he learned I played. He only allowed my younger brother, Malcolm, to play just for the sake of gaining land with the Dueling Pact you hold dear."

"You lack skill?" Avi asked.

"I do," Stefan said with a nervous laugh. "But I wish to learn, that is one thing that excites me about this alliance. Perhaps I will get the chance to play and learn under Master Yu-Gi-Oh. And perhaps I will one day see your dragons in action. Hah, the followers of the church would have my head if they had learned I said that."

"I am glad you brought up the followers of the church," Avi said sternly. "Your members have grown very fanatical and have hunted down people like me. Magic users and duelists. What do you have to say about that?"

"The numbers in our faith are large," Stefan answered as the pair exited the fountain. "I cannot control what my people do. That is why I have come to you with a proposition."

"What are you proposing?" Avi asked, but she feared she already knew the answer.

* * *

"They've talked for hours," Tordo said pacing around their bedroom suite. He circled around the front a bronze fountain. "What's taking them so long?"

"Ugh," Ser Gerhalos groaned. "If my head wasn't aching, I would have found her by now."

Aldara pushed him back onto his pillow. "You will do no such thing," she said, spoon-feeding him a soup mixed with herbs to ease his burning headache. He moaned in agony and took another sip of the soup. "Thank you, Aldara, I'm feeling a little better now. Once I get my hands on that abbot I'll..."

"Possibly get tranquilized again," Ser Damien said watching television, a pastime he never had the luxury of having since he was from the Western Lands.

"How do all those people fit into the box?" Throvor asked during a commercial break for some toothpaste advertised by none other than Seto Kaiba who told the audience the dental paste would make their teeth as white as his dragon.

The door to their room opened. Avi stepped inside, smiling.

"Avi!" Torodo cried out when the Summoner returned. She looked distraught and her face was blushing bright red.

"What happened?" Fira asked. Avi didn't answer. "Avi!"

"Did he harm you?" Ser Gerhalos growled.

"No..." Avi said grinning lovingly.

Fira scowled when she saw it. She grabbed Avi's shoulders and gave them a powerful squeeze. "What. Did. He. Do!"

* * *

**Earlier...**

"Marry you!" Avi stammered releasing herself from his arm. "You must be out of your mind!"

"It is the only way, My Lady," King Stefan said grabbing her hands. Avi quickly released herself from them.

"The only way! The only way for what?"

"To have peace in our lands."

"And what? Do you think giving your vows to a pretty wife is going to stop your savage followers from killing any more of my people? It will never work. I am a magic-user and you are a Yeyunist. Your culture persecutes magic everywhere."

King Stefan chuckled and took her hands again. He kissed them both to calm her down. His lips were soft and sweet filling her with warmth. Stefan knew that Avi knew that she was being played. But there was nothing she could do to resist him. She was caught in his trap.

The young king stared into the Summoner's silver eyes and said:

"Marry me not for love, Lady Avi, but to give the people of Termnnia happiness. A reason to join together and to be joyful in these hard times. You are a beacon of hope for duelists and magic users everywhere. As powerful and influential as Prince Yuri is, the people look to you for strength while I am seen as a great leader of the people of the Faith. Even if this conference is successful it will not guarantee peace between our cultures. There will still be those who will fight on and commit acts of violence, for as I said, I cannot control the actions of my followers in the Faith. If you and I can unite we will give our people reason to come together and lay down their arms. This alliance you and I will make will prove even stronger when you become Yuri's Royal Summoner after he is crowned High King. The world seeing you and I together will show all that mages and Yeyunists can and will get along in this brilliant world."

"This is crazy, My Lord," stammered Avi. "I-I...what will the High King think? He hates your kind."

"Then we will show him," he took her by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. Avi could hear Arvas yelling at her to get away from inside her pendants. She could swear the other dragons she had found were roaring with him. But the King of the North had her so confused, stunted and even enticed that she could not hear them clearly.

Were her feelings being cheated by some spell? She did not know.

"Do this not for love, or me. But for the High King." Stefan whispered into her ear. His voice was soothing and sent a chill down her spine. He was a Yeyunist, but he was different from the other lords who wanted Avi as a wife. They wanted her as a mere trophy wife and tool for their military might but Stefan was speaking truth to her and she could sense logic in his plan.

The union of the most influential practitioners of magic and faith would most definitely be a beacon of friendship for the poor people of Termnnia. Too long had the faith and its militant forces persecuted the magic-users and too long have Termnnians been prejudice to the people of the faith. Orcs were coming and if Yuri wanted to beat them all he needed the forces of the Church who had amassed in huge numbers from Balodrum.

Avi was about to give him her reply when she felt Stefan gently pull down the straps of her dress. Her breasts came free and he leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Avi whispered as the king turned her around.

He kissed her neck and said, "Never have I ever laid my eyes upon such a beautiful creature. How can one so soft, so kind, so magnificent, have the power to make beastly creatures such as dragons bend to her whim?"

Avi didn't answer but grinned instead feeling his hands yank down her dress until she stood bare in the middle of the gardens.

* * *

King Stefan stepped into the room grinning triumphantly. Fira backed away from Avi shaking her head in disbelief. Ser Gehalos roared and sprinted out of bed. He grabbed Avi by the arm and yanked her. "YOU HAD SEX WITH THIS MAN!" he shouted.

"She is my betrothed now, Ser Gerhalos," King Stefan answered, rather calm despite the giant knight of the lion folk. "We will make our vows in the coming months."

"No!" growled Ser Gerhalos. "You will not have her! I will not let you have her!"

"I am not a child anymore, Ser Gerhalos!" Avi shouted.

"This was a trap all along. You want the Summoner to stroke your ego!"

"Let go of me!" Avi demanded and slapped her knight across the face. Ser Gerhalos had been through pain before. He had been shot with arrows, bullets, too. He had been stabbed with knives and skewered with spears but the pain he felt from those wounds paled in comparison to the slap Avi had given him. Everyone in the room gasped. Avi felt emotions stinging her heart when she saw Ser Gerhalos's whiskers trembling and his molten gold eyes glimmered. Avi bit her lip with guilt when she saw the big tear roll down her champion's face, streaking his golden fur into a shade of dark brown. "Ser Gerhalos...I..."

"Say no more!" he barked and shoved her out of his way before storming out of the room. He turned to look at her one last time. "From now on, you're on your own. ALONE!"

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi called. "Wait!"

"You don't need him anymore," said King Stefan. "I am the only champion you will ever need."

Avi nodded in agreement.

The abbot rang a bell from his pocket and declared, "Peasants! Kneel before Mr. and Ms. Ungard the King and Queen of the North!"


	27. Dragon Queen: Part 6

**Avi**

* * *

She had never heard a crowd cheer so loudly before. He felt her eardrums would burst open and bleed. From a balcony atop one of the House of Gray's guest palaces she watched Yuri and his friends parade on horseback through the streets under a rain of confetti and flower petals surrounded by soldiers and knights who had traveled from afar to see them. A forest of banners from their respective Houses washed the streets in their colors. But poor Yuri had no House to claim to. No one from the Delgados wanted to raise a banner from him and House Wallcroft was extinct.

But Stas, Marcel, Michael, Jaeyoung, Jon, and Ryon rode on both sides of Prince Yuri proudly holding up the banners of their Houses as though he was a member. Avi smiled seeing the brotherhood the princes had with each other. They had considered Yuri as family. How could they not after all they had been through? She prayed she could be part of that bond herself. She went weak in the knees seeing Prince Yuri for the first time. Yami rode alongside him dressed in black engraved armor with a black solid cape with red underneath. It wrapped around him as though it was made of solid steel.

"Here they come," said Blair. "All the way from Dallian Academy. Aren't they handsome?"

Trish shook her head. "If I wasn't into women, I would have an eye for them. But they are beautiful men, that much I will say."

"Do you grow nervous, My Lady?" Stefan asked, standing with her waving to the crowd who were congratulating them both on their marriage.

"I have never met the Eradicator of Anubis before," Avi gulped nervously, dressed in a white gown of a flowery design trimmed with gold. The top shaped like a budding lily flower opening to reveal the upper-half of her breasts. Fira disapproved of the design for there were slits at the sides which showed much of her legs. No doubt it was of Stefan's choosing. A tiara of silver and diamond glimmered on her head. Her golden hair was pulled back and curled. Large diamond earrings shined brightly on her ears.

"I haven't met them before either," said Stefan. "I am more nervous than you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I am still an enemy in their eyes. At least Yuri and Master Yu-Gi-Oh have accepted you." He stared at her for quite a while. "You look beautiful."

That made Avi grin, but she began to wonder if he really meant it. Ser Gerhalos was wise to stay vindictive of the Church, for they were not known of keeping oaths. Her future husband's father was a good example of that when he raised an army despite being on the losing end of a duel under the Dueling Pact. But she was not worried.

She had her dragons and her friends. And as soon as Ser Gerhalos came back, she would pack her things and leave, resuming her quest to find more dragons and finding opponents to beat to gain the favor of Stardust Sifr Dragon and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend. With those two in her arsenal, she would prove to be a formidable foe in the Tournament of the Summoners when it was time for Yuri's coronation. Then again, Stefan promised her the location of far more powerful dragons should she choose to go through with the wedding and no time was wasted for its preparation.

As of now, the best tailors in Domino City were hard at work designing a wedding dress for Avi. She gave a heavy sigh looking down at the parade again. Camera crews began sending out drones to get a good look at the seven princes for the news outlets reporting the festivities of the conference which would end all hostilities with the North once and for all.

"Present arms!" shouted the general of the Royal Army of Eredas. The soldiers in suits of Kevlar and steel plate raised their rifles as Prince Yuri and his companions approached the gates of his castle.

Yami looked up at Avi. She smiled at him and waved to get his attention, but her master just glared at her and turned his head away. Avi's smile faded quickly, and she felt a sense of uneasiness rush through her gut and up her chest.

"He didn't look too happy," Fira whispered into Avi's ear.

"He's just serious," said Aldara. "Don't worry."

"Look at all those knights!" Tordo gawked at the heavily armored men below. He admired the armor Prince Yuri was wearing. It was the armor the Elven kings gave to him the day it was announced he was going to be High King. The jewels studded all over the massive golden plate Yuri was wearing made him sparkle with each step. The banners whipped through the air and the hooves of their steeds clopped on the white cobbled streets.

"This will be a very interesting luncheon my friends," said Stefan. "I will see you there, love." He kissed Avi's left cheek and strolled away casually followed by an escort of tactical knights and the abbot.

"We should get moving too," said Ser Arthur now clad in white enameled scaled armor with a gleaming white cape.

"Aw, but I want to see the knights!" pouted Tordo.

_Neow! Neow!_ Hissed the Baby Tiragon, proudly perched on Avi's shoulder. He snapped at Tordo as if telling him to get moving.

"Come my little warrior," Aldara beamed at him. Baby Tiragon flew off of Avi's shoulder and on to Aldara's.

"You'd best come along too, Dove," said Fira. "I imagine there is much to discuss at this lunch."

Avi followed Fira and Aldara back into the castle. The fans cooled her face dreadfully warmed by the hot southern sun. Hard to believe Duel Island was starting to undergo winter thanks to that Blizzard Dragon she heard so much about, one of the few surviving true dragons in Termnnia alongside Ser Damien's Luster Dragon and the Five Dragons of the Knights of the Crimson Dragon. She had met one of them, Ser Yusei Fudo, earlier that day before the parade began. She would have loved for him to be one of her companions. To her surprise, Yusei said he would think about it. The rose petals that rained down from the sky was from Lady Akiza, another Knight of the Crimson Dragon, riding atop her Black Rose Dragon, showering the princes below with roses from its rose-shaped wings.

As Avi went deeper into the tower that was the House of Gray she saw Yami leaning against the engraved walls waiting for her.

"Master Yu-Gi-Oh!" Avi bowed. "It's so good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"What do you mean? What have I done that has displeased you? I'll have you know I found many of the creatures on my quest."

"And by many you mean two?" Yami asked.

"It is not easy finding these things, Master! I thought you should know that."

"Come, I have someone who wants to meet you."

He got off the wall and walked down the extravagant halls of the tower. Avi was not surprised when she saw who her guest was. Yami took her into a room with glass walls veiled with white curtains. There looking out into the city was Prince Yuri. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yuri," said Yami. "This is her. Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda. The Summoner of Dragons."

"My prince!" Avi cried out in shock. She fell to her knees. "I am not worthy."

"You act as though I were the Higher Power himself," Yuri chuckled warmly. "If anything, you have more influence over the people than I do. It's you I should bow down to."

"You will be the High King," Avi said standing up. "You bow to no one."

"True, and you are the Summoner of Dragons so the feelings mutual. Yami...er...Yugi tells me that is not a gift seen in this world for thousands of years."

"Indeed," said Yami. "A gift that was wiped out by the very organization you vow unity to."

Yuri nodded. "You're marrying the archbishop of the Church and the King of the North. Both of whom are mortal enemies of cultures like ours. Why, Avellana?"

"He was so convincing," said Avi.

"So convincing that you would strike your knight champion in defense of this foolish proposal?" Yami scored. "Ser Gerhalos has risked much to keep you safe young lady and this is how you repay him?"

Great. Avi frowned. Just great. First, she had to lectured by Ser Gerhalos. Now it was Yami.

"He treats me like a child! And what do you mean foolish? I'll have you know this marriage was for Prince Yuri's benefit."

"And just how will marrying the most powerful figure of a cult hell-bent on the termination of magical ideologies benefit me, Avi?" Yuri asked. "The Church sent witch-hunters to kill my mother. If they had, I would not be here right now and Anubis would be ruling again. And, if I recall, they sent witch-hunters after you too."

"You also preached your hate against them many times," said Yami. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"They were under orders of King Forrest," Avi protested. "Stefan is different."

"I'll decide that for myself," said Yami. "At the feast."

"That goes for me too," said Yuri. "I can't take his word without suspicion. We believed King Forrest would end his violence with a pact and look how that turned out. He tried to have me killed! My friend Slifer made sure he paid for going against me. And for killing my brother."

"I am sorry about Leon, My Lord."

"If you truly are, you would not have accepted Stefan's proposal for marriage." Yami sighed with frustration. He rubbed his Millennium Puzzle to ease his tension.

"Why are you against this?" Avi asked. "I could very well end the violence and hate that poisons Termnnia."

Yami sighed again. "As you wish. While we are here, I'd like to discuss your quest for the dragons, Avi."

"Ah, just in time," a voice said from outside the halls. He entered the room. The young man was an Eldori with tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spiked out from the back of his head, and in twin spikes with the likeness of two horns in addition to two ponytails bound with golden rings. He was holding a black staff with cubed holographic orange ornaments that spun and disappeared and reappeared in a loop.

"This is a fellow Eyar of my order," said Yami. "And, if Avi wills it, her newest companion. May I introduce you to Aigami."

Yuri and Avi bowed before the presence of another wizard of the Eyar.

"Aigami is the one who knows where your origins lay, Avi," said Yami.

"However, that little secret will remain hidden until matures at her task," Aigami said inspecting Avi, sternly. "She cannot be a Summoner of the High King with a record like hers. Two dragons even denied being summoned by her, for she is too weak."

"This is true," Avi said shamefully. "What he says is true."

"I know," said Yami. "But don't worry. Aigami knows a thing or two about Summoning."

"Well this is exciting news," said Yuri. "I wish you luck on your quest. I must say, it's good to finally meet you. I look forward to having you as my Summoner but be wary. The competition for that job is fierce."

"Thank you, Thank you all," said Avi. "My prince, I believe they are expecting us for lunch." She offered Yuri her arm. Yuri bowed politely and took it and led her outside into the halls. Yami and Aigami followed.

As they trekked through the castle, Yuri and Avi were blinded by flashes from hundreds of cameras. Microphones were shoved into their faces from eager reporters bombarding them with questions. _How do you feel Prince Yuri? Lady Avellana, are you thrilled to finally meet with the High King? Can I get you two to kiss? Show us your Black Tyranno, Prince Yuri! Can we trouble you for a demonstration with your dragons Lady Avellana?_

Black Luster Soldiers and Buster Bladers quickly separated the two most famous figures in Termnnia from the mob of reporters and escorted them to the grand dining hall where the Princes were sitting together before a very long table of polished redwood. The guests clapped when Prince Yuri and Avi came through the doors with Aigaimi and Yami following.

There was a throne of gold and wood in between Jaeyoung and Jon. That seat was for Yuri. When he sat down he felt as though he was trapped in a prison of food. Roasted king crab legs. Swordfish steaks crusted with herbs. Honey baked ham on a silver platter with sweet-smelling plants surrounding it. A lobster still steaming from the pot lay gallantly encircled by quail basted in honey sauce and peppered with herbs as well.

Avi could not sit with them, for her place was with her future husband and with a group of priests from all the chapels in Domino. And Stefan's four brothers, Pyke, Jaime, Romulus, and Seamus, each of them were lords of their own northern territories. There was a woman with red-blonde hair sitting alone at the corner of the table, away from Stefan and the princes. She wore red enameled armor trimmed with gold and a long red skirt damasked with dragon-like designs. She was once King Forrest's ward when the New Dragonheart Rebellion was set to rise a decade ago. Her name was Daralis Dragonslayer, a former member of House Deepclaw a cadet branch of House Dragonheart.

High Chancellor Pegasus and his sons Yako and Gekko were sitting together at the right end of the table.

Stefan was standing proudly over his guests dressed in his best on his own throne in front of the large glass wall with a panoramic view of the city behind him. Prince Marcel glared at the arrogant king, for his throne was bigger than Yuri's.

Stefan stood up and held out his hand for Avi's. She blushed nervously and took it. He led her gently to her chair of silver and myrrh and comfortable white cushions. A fleet of helicopters thundered behind the window and shook the dining hall, brilliantly lit up by sun casting rainbow hues on the table. She sat down and observed the princes with her silver eyes.

They must have heard of her engagement to Stefan, for they did not talk to her or even look at her. In their hearts, Avi marrying a great enemy of their culture was like a stab in the back. A betrayal to the good faith they had in her. Michael especially. He had known her longer than any of his friends, yet he did not even greet her. Avi wanted to burst into tears seeing them neglect her this way. Yami saw this and offered a toast to break the silence. He felt relieved when they clinked their glasses with Avi's though they did so hastily. And so, they dug in after a priest gave a two-minute blessing to Yeyu.

Jon could take it no more and grabbed his fork and started eating. Michael and the others followed as well.

"Praise be to Yeyu!" the priest called out before sitting down, feeling perturbed that the arrogant youngsters disrespected his faith this way. Avi began feeling uneasy. She and Stefan may sway the people in peace with their marriage but it would take a great deal more convincing to get Prince Yuri and his friends to approve. Shortly after starting their meal, Stefan stood up and tapped his steak knife against his glass.

Yuri and his friends stopped eating at once and looked at him like poisonous vipers ready to strike.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here," he announced. "Now I know, you are still in the third month of your semester at Duelist Academy, and, again, I'd like to thank each one of you for taking time from your busy schedules to join me in this talk of peace between or cultures. Enough blood has been spilled for our beliefs and I believe we can end such hostilities today."

"If you have a point, get to it," grumbled Stas. "I'm starving."

Avi sighed with disbelief. Stefan was no doubt from the most aggressive faction of this dispute, but he was more on the side of peace than Yuri and the others.

"It is not the first time you and your people have held peace talks before," said Michael. "Every pact we have made with your Church you have broken. Master Yu-Gi-Oh defeated your father's champion, your little brother Prince Malcolm the Spoiled, in a match to stop the hostilities and yet he sailed to Emboldor and tried to kill not only Yuri, but all of us."

"I am not King Forrest," said Stefan. "Friends. Please. Do not persecute me for the sins of my father. Look, I have more than proven myself by asking Lady Avellana to marry me. She is a magic user and I am a Yeyunist."

"An act we find rather condemnable," spat one of the preachers. "If you want her for a wife, she must promise to convert to the true church and cease summoning those demons."

"They are not demons!" shouted Avi.

"I rest my case," Michael said leaning back on his chair. "Avi you once talked my ears off with your hate for the Church. Now you marry one of its leaders. Where is the logic in that? You yourself said there is no negotiating with them, and this priest here is proof of that. Even when in the midst of discussing peace, he forces you to convert to the faith under pain of death."

"I never said…"

"You don't have to say anything, Father," Michael interrupted the priest. "I have read your White-Gold Tome. _'He who does not accept my word or the teachings in my Tome will have his head removed and he is a demon caller, burn his cards. And if he has a wife, she will be given to you to pay for his sin of non-belief. And you will sell his children away. His daughters will be slaves and his sons will take the sword with the Templars'_." Michael grinned arrogantly. "You said this to me once when I rejected your religion, yes?"

The priest went quiet. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It is because of radical people like you that we have enemies everywhere, Father!" shouted Stefan. "You either accept my wife is a user of magic or I will have you stripped of your position!"

"Your father would have your head for this if he was still alive!" snapped another priest.

"You lot are ruining everything!" shouted Pyke. "Damn you all!"

"And to think I could be dueling in Endless Night right about now," groaned Stas. "I knew this peace conference was a waste of time. And so what if you're marrying Avi. You think marrying a pretty mage convinces us that you are true to your word? Have you heard the tale of Lady Angelina and the Wailing Tower?"

"I have," said Stefan. "But those are the days of old. I assure you that our faith can move forward. We must unite our forces and combat the Orcs."

"So that's it, eh?" said Jon. "And you needed to marry Lady Avellana to do this when all this time you could have just joined us long ago?"

"I agree," said Yami, wiping his chin with a red handkerchief. "If you really wish to lend your support to Prince Yuri, why not just end your hostilities and just join him. You did not have to bring Avi into this though marriage."

"Don't any of you see?" said Avi. "Mages, duelists, and magic users everywhere look to me in these dark times. If they can see me unifying with Stefan, the archbishop of the Church of Yeyu, they will surely change their minds and see we can coexist with the Faith and vise versa. Our bond will show Termnnia is a land for everyone, regardless of their beliefs."

"You gamble a lot with this, Avi," said Michael. "Your admirers could see you as more a traitor than a beacon of unification and peace."

Avi grimaced and looked down at her plate sadly.

"It is also foolish to think a single marriage will end the hostilities of the Church," said Marcel.

"Which is why I sought to join your alliance today," said Stefan. "Please. Allow me room in this grand brotherhood you have and let us show the people that we are capable of getting along. Together, we can rebuild Termnnia into the superpower it once was in the ancient days."

"Fine, but there are a few terms you must meet to gain our trust," Jaeyoung said, spinning his knife on the table.

"I will do whatever I can for you," said Stefan. "Whatever you ask. I will do. If you ask me to end my marriage with Lady Avi. I will do it."

"As ludicrous as the marriage is, you make valid points," said Jon. "Keep the Summoner. It matters not to us."

Avi cringed again. They hated her. Deep down they all thought she could be the ultimate tool in taking down the poisonous ideologies of the church. But her accepting Stefan's proposal to marry him was like taking a furious jab at their hopes for toppling the organization for good. Yami groaned with disbelief as well. He could not believe they were being so hard on her.

"First off," Ryon began. "You will tell your people to end all violence with magic users once and for all. If they so much as harm one of our citizens the alliance is off and we'll march with full force to Naralia to throw you out of power and send every Yeyunist back to Balodrum!"

"I will tell them as soon as I can," said Stefan.

"You will tell them today, at the speech!" Ryon demanded. "You will sign the treaty my friends and I have been working during our trip from Duelist Academy. Your promise will be law."

"It will be done."

"Furthermore," Jon added. "None of your followers will force any of our citizens to convert to your religion. That will also be part of the treaty."

"Third," said Jaeyoung, "your church will pay for Elleria's debt to the Termnnian Bank."

"This is preposterous!" shouted one of the priests.

"It will be done!" Stefan shouted over him. "For many years, you lot and my father have harassed that kingdom. It is high time you paid for your sins. All of you!"

"But Your Grace…."

"SILENCE!" shouted Stefan. "Not another word!"

"I will not pay a single coin to a Kingdom whose heir was to be a faggot!"

Michael stood. "Talion was my friend! Watch what you say or I'll cut your tongue off!"

"You would threaten a man of the Church!" the priest countered. "I have contacts everywhere who can make your life a living hell boy."

"ENOUGH!" roared Yuri. "SIT DOWN!" he ordered Michael. "We're not getting anywhere like this!"

"Prince Yuri is right," said Avi. "Please, everyone, this is a conference for unity and friendship. Let us not bicker like children. We all want a world that we can live together in peacefully. Fathers, I know this must be very difficult for you. You are proud men and astute believers in your faith and I commend you for that. But these are new times. If you are to move forward and keep your Church standing tall, you must accept there are those who do not see the world as you do. And violence will only pull you further and further away from the peoples of this world. You are up against armies vastly superior to yours and…" he looked at Yuri and his glowing green eye. "And a god."

"He is no god, Lady Avi," said the priest.

"Then call him what you will," said Avi. "It does not change the fact he has the power to kill dark lords and commands three of the single most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, who alone can destroy all you stand for. That is the last thing you want is it not?"

"She is right, brothers," said a priest, garbed in blue. "This alliance is blasphemous in my eyes, but, it is one we must make. Otherwise, we will wind up destroying one another. The wars caused by the violence of our followers has cost us all dearly, you know this."

Murmurs of agreement from the priests.

"The same goes for you lot," Avi directed her words to Yuri and the Princes. "A leader from the organization you hate has come offering terms of friendship and you spit it back in his face. Prince Michael, how many times have I heard you make speeches at the table begging for a better world? A world where we can be free and share our ideals? Well you have your chance now, and refuse to take it. Shame on you! Shame on you! Shame on you! And now, you all persecute me for trying to bring us together. At least I have made some attempts to end the violence with the church. What have any of you done?"

Avi silenced everyone. She didn't know how she was doing it but she got everyone to settle down and think about what they were doing. Her speech continued. Soon, Jon started rolling up the parchment with his list of demands. Daralis smirked and sipped her wine. Yami beamed at her.

"_She's amazing_," said Yugi, appearing next to him to watch her speak. When she was done, Pegasus stood up from his seat and clapped. Yako and Gekko did as well, followed by Yami and Aigami.

"Yes, she is," said Yami.

"I will marry your sister," said Seamus Lord of the Ice Barrier. "And pay for the wrongdoings of my father."

"So be it," said Jon.

"And we will begin collecting donations to pay for the debt Elleria is in," said the blue-garbed priest. "We were the cause of that unjust war. It is only fair we atone for our mistakes. We have plenty of gold anyway."

"So what say you, Prince Yuri?" Stefan asked. He stood up and offered a hand. "High King of Termnnia?"

Yuri stood up and shook his hand.


	28. Dragon Queen: Part 7

His face still red from his outburst; Yuri followed Stefan and Avi up the stairs to the podium. He asked Michael and Jon to join him, and they followed. An announcer on the intercom shouted the arrival of Prince Yuri and King Stefan and Avellana. The crowd went wild ("I think they love her most." King Stefan whispered into Yuri's ear). From the balcony, Yuri could see everything. There was a large gap behind the amphitheater which revealed the marvelous blue waters of the Vankim Bay.

"Where's Ser Gerhalos?" Avi whined.

"I don't know My Lady," said Stefan. "No one has seen him." He looked at Yuri and said, "Smile, My Lord. Don't be so nervous."

Yuri never thought he would give a speech before an audience of thousands. He supposed it was a skill he needed to develop throughout his years, for there was no doubt in his mind that he would be giving more speeches in the future when he was crowned High King. He exhaled and forced his mouth into a smile and then raised his arm into the air waving to the crowd.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crowd shouted at Yuri. "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

King, Yuri thought. No, High King. The odds of being chosen for such a destiny was a trillion to one. He would have had a better chance of winning the lottery back on Earth than being chosen for this position yet fate dealt either a marvelous or cruel hand to get him here. Even after all he had been through, the training with the Legion, the battles with various monsters, and the climbing of the mountain to achieve his three precious cards, he still felt like he didn't want the title. As grand as being named High King has he had a feeling in his gut that this job was not meant for him. The job proved daunting for even Tiberius the Uniter who was the first High King of Termnnia. But he was a man capable for the job. Yuri had been nothing more than a child playing card games for most of his life. He felt something cool and soft squeeze his hand.

He turned to his left and saw Avi smiling at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be all right," she said softly and fixed his crown. "You're going to rule well. You're not alone in this little prince."

She walked forward to the podium, and the crowd jumped to their feet seeing their beloved Summoner take the stage. Avi laughed seeing both mages and Yeyunists all together in the arena. She held out a hand to pacify the crowd, but it was not enough to contain their excitement. She grinned beautifully and then put a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she shushed them gently. And slowly the noise went down as though someone lowered the volume with a remote. Then all was quiet, save for the seagulls in the air and the waves crashing against the rock. A few helicopters above rumbled.

"Everyone," she finally said. "It is with great pleasure that I finally say, the war with the North is over."

The crowd cheered.

King Stefan took the podium after her speech. He cleared his throat as he brought his lips to the microphones and called for his fellow members of the Faith to lay down their arms and shake hands with the nearest mage or duelist or non-human standing next to them. He promised a new age of prosperity for the Church after this day.

An era of reconstruction and a renaissance for the kingdom, as he announced that as of today, the Daltons were going to share the machines with the North. Stefan announced that Naralia would become modernized much like Domino, starting with the capital of Lionhold. One of the priests started to protest. He may have disagreed, but there were many followers of the faith amongst the crowd who cheered at the prospect of a new Naralia.

"To prove this is a new day!" shouted Stefan. "Watch as I shake hands with the man my father has called an enemy for so long!"

He beckoned Prince Yuri to come to him. Yuri took a few steps toward the microphone and Stefan took Yuri's hand and shook it. He put an arm around his new ally, and the camera's flashed, and the crowd thundered.

He patted Yuri on the back and let him go. "And allow me to introduce you to the future queen of Naralia! A magic-user we have persecuted for far too long. With her aid, she will help me, us, build a new North. A new home!"

The crowd went bonkers at his announcement. Stefan signaled for Avi to join him. She walked forward and took his hand. He then embraced her passionately for a very long kiss. Yami scowled at the sight. His ears bombarded by whoops, whistles, and cheers for the crowd.

"I know this must be hard for you, spirit," Yugi said, looking up at Yami in his phantom form.

"This is not what I wanted for her. In reality, I wanted Avi to marry another." He looked at Yuri, who was also feeling uncomfortable from the kiss.

"This is blasphemy!" spat a priest in red and gold garbs. "The archbishop kisses a witch!"

"Be quiet!" said Jon.

"The days of political correctness are over, Father," said Michael. "Too long have weak rulers let you rape our land with your radicalization. Prince Yuri and we, his friends, are in charge now. You either adapt to the new rules and live with our culture peacefully or you can get out."

When Stefan and Avi's lips were free from the kiss, Stefan signaled Yuri to join him. "Do want a kiss to Your Grace?"

The crowd laughed.

Stefan put an arm over Yuri and another over Avi. "Behold, our new alliance. And may the days of High King Yuri be blessed!"

The crowd cheered one final time.

Confetti fell all around them, and then everyone in the stadium began to sing the Termnnian anthem, both mage, and Yeyunist, hand in hand. But the celebrations would not last for long. Explosions suddenly rocked the amphitheater and helicopters swarmed overhead holding metal crates. There were soldiers above in rickety iron armor with white surcoats and gun magazines attached to boiled leather holsters here and there on their person giving them a poor tactical look.

The soldiers shouted: "Yeyu be praised!" and dropped the crates on the audience. They attempted to run, but their constant pushing and shoving slowed them down, and the crates fell on top of them crushing them and killing them. More crates were dropped and from the top of the amphitheater, more soldiers rappelled into the stadium blasting their weapons. Yuri knew rifles, for his older brother, Buzz back on Earth was a religious gun collector. Those weapons seemed hand made. Though crude they seemed well forged. Some of them even had elemental enchantments. One soldier had his enchanted with ice damage and when he fired he froze poor souls who couldn't get away and then his comrades took out bronze swords and smashed them to pieces.

Aldara and Fira grabbed Avi and formed a diamond formation as they escorted her off the balcony. Yuri could see boats on the sea loaded with corsairs who had crates of their own loaded on the decks of their ships. When the soldiers caused enough chaos, their leader, a mercenary in well-polished steel armor with tactical holsters pressed a gooey on a holographic wrist display on his gauntlet.

"Less this be a lesson, of the fury of our lord and master Yeyu, the Lord of the Fires of Judgement!" he shouted.

The crates opened.

"They like to play with monsters. So we'll give them monsters!"

The crates slowly opened. Steam hissed out of the machinations opening the doors. They were pounded down by a horde of wild Duel Monsters. Ooguchi, Ocubeam, Stone Ghost, the lobster-like Zarigun, Man-Eater Bug, and fiendish creatures such as Neck Hunter, Shadow Specter, Saggi the Dark Clown, Phantom Ghost, Megirus Light, and Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie. Winged creatures took to the skies such as Whiptail Crow, Mabarrel, One-Eyed Shield Dragon, a swarm of purple eyes called Monster Eye, Air Eater, Gale Dogra, and Skullbird. From the sea, the terrorists opened a metal crate and let lose the largest Duel Monster of the attack, a Dice Armadillo.

"By the Ten Hells!" shouted Michael. "How?"

"We can worry about that later!" Marcel cried out unsheathing his blade. "Let's take care of these beasts and sort out the who's and why's afterward."

"Finally," Jon sneered drawing his blade from the sheath on his back. "I was getting a little bored. Time to cut me up some Yeyunists."

"CHARGE!" Yuri shouted, drawing his jeweled, at least he tried to. Unsheathing his weapon proved rather difficult for him. He finally got it. "Okay, for real this time," he pointed his sword at the monsters. "CHARGE!"

"Where's your lightforged sword?" Michael asked as he ran down the spiral pathway towards the stadium.

"I left it in Pegasus' care," said Yuri. "Now come on, where is your weapon? I thought you were the Lord of One-Hundred Swords."

Michael grinned and held out his hands. Two beautifully crafted swords materialized into his palms. Five more appeared and danced divinely around him.

"Woah," Yuri and Jon and the others croaked.

"I'll explain my gift later," said Michael. His twin swords erupted in into flames. His left one was engulfed in ordinary flames, but his right one was scorched in blue fire. Fire and Ice, they were called. They ran into the eye of the storm, the lower stands where the monsters came out of the crates.

Jaeyoung drew his Zhanmadao, sent to him by his five generals in Uzume as a token of good luck in school and with High King Yuri. He leaped into the air and jabbed the long blade into the mouth of a charging Man-Eater Bug. Jon searched around for an opponent and spotted an Ooguchi feasting on the body of a woman. The creature looked up at join chomping on a large chunk of meat. It's round lips normally a shade of lime-yellow were dark red like lipstick. It snarled at Jon feeling content with fresh meat.

"You want some?" Jon asked. "Bring it on!"

The beast charged but then Michael jumped from the top of a crate and flipped elegantly. The five swords he summoned formed into a halo that cut off the monster's head so cleanly and so quickly that it still charged at Jon thinking nothing had happened. Blood spurted out of its neck, and the head came rolling off. The four legs of the beast went limp, and the body slumped lifelessly before Jon's feat.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jon shouted furiously. "It still counts as mine! Damn show off."

"Look at them go!" Tordo shouted from the safety of a VIP box.

"Let me join them!" Avi demanded. "I want to fight too!"

"What's with Stefan?" Fira asked. "He's just standing there, smiling."

"Bastard!" snarled Ser Arthur. "I bet he had something to do with this!"

"No, that's impossible!" said Avi. "He couldn't have done this!"

"Then why does he stand there basking in the chaos?" Fira said angrily. "He played us all for fools." She took the safety off her rifle. "One bullet to the brain and I will end this." She aimed down her multi-vision scope. The targeter zoomed in on Stefan's head.

"DON'T!" shouted Avi. "FIRA DON'T!"

Down below, Yuri and the others fought the monsters.

"It's Yuri and the princes!" a terrorist shouted. "Let's end this now."

"Yeah let's get 'em!"

"Get those bastards!"

"When Naralia learns that we killed Prince Yuri, they will build a statue in our honor!"

Fira noticed the soldiers swarming towards them. The Templar of the Church were surprisingly marching to engage the terrorists and the monster horde they brought out. Perhaps Stefan was true to his word. Whatever the case, the Templars fighting the attackers was enough to get her to cease aiming at Stefan. Meanwhile, in the docks, the corsairs in their ships poured out and began attacking civilians. A shadow loomed over the stadium. She turned her head and saw that Avi was missing.

"Where's the Summoner?" she demanded.

"LOOK!" shouted Tordo. He was pointing at the sky. Avi was flying into the bay on Arvas' back.

"Oh, that girl!" Fira pouted.

The corsairs pointed up at the sky. Avi glared at them, her eyes burning like molten platinum. She held out her arm, and her staff appeared onto her hand. She gave it a beautiful twirl. Two white arcane circles morphed on either side of her. White-Horned Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon flew out from the circles and roared when they arrived into Termnnia. Her staff glowed, and Prime Material Dragon emerged.

"_Eyath ian, inflimarus_!" she shouted in Norman.

The three dragons roared and dove down towards the bay. Avi held onto her stomach as Arvas flew like a bullet towards the ships. The wind whipped her face, and her hair flew all around her. Arrows and bullets whistled by her face. White-Horned Dragon flew to the east and blasted four ships with his fiery breath. Light and Darkness Dragon fired its blackish laser beam and caused the targets to blow into black mushroom clouds snapping with blue sparks.

Yuri dodged an attack from an incoming Skull Bird. The pink-fleshed bird monster swooped down for another strike. Yuri jumped atop of a pile of rubble which gave him enough height to reach the bird and cut off one of its wings. The Skull Bird screeched and crashed into the bay. Yuri turned to see what was next. His eyes beheld chaos. The stones of the amphitheater were painted red with the blood of the fallen, many of them civilians who came to celebrate peace. Yuri ground his teeth in anger. He should have listened to his friends. The Church was never to be trusted. Even though he saw Templars fighting against the terrorists and their monsters, Yuri had no doubt in his mind King Stefan was behind all the bloodshed. He heard blasts from the bay as Avi and her dragons decimated the corsairs. Fira and Aldara were at the top level providing overwatch for Yuri and his friends.

"I'm running out of ammo!" shouted Fira.

"This is my last magazine." Aldara tossed it at her. "Make it count."

Yuri then spotted Jon in a fierce fight with a Man-Eater Bug. The beast overpowered him and whacked him to the other side of the stadium with a whack that knocked him out. Yuri looked up at the balcony and spotted Stefan still standing there with his eyes closed. He was smiling as he muttered words. He was locked in prayer. No doubt he was thanking his false god for the destruction.

"YOU!" Yuri shouted. He dashed up the ramp to the top floor. Fights were going on all around him. Michael cut a dark clown in half before he spotted Yuri dashing up the ramp to the podium, sword in hand, and fiery anger in his eyes. He knew of Yuri's intent and dashed after him to protect him from terrorists and monsters.

White-Horned Dragon burned the last of the ships. The corsairs ran about screaming in agony while the fires burned their bodies. Avi fell limp on Arva's neck exhausted.

"My Lady," Arvas said to her. "Are you all right?"

"I am exhausted," Avi groaned. "I never summoned all of you at once like this. My power grows stronger it seems."

"And so does his," Arvas said, staring at White-Horned Dragon who started to glow. He became bulkier and bigger and grew another set of wings. "Congratulations, Avi."

"AVI!" shouted Ser Damien, riding towards her atop his Luster Dragon. Throvor was riding behind him, his face green with air sickness.

"Where is Ser Gerhalos?" Avi cried out weakly.

"You'd best return to the amphitheater," said Ser Damien. "Yuri looks like he's lost his mind. He's charging towards your betrothed."

"What? But why?"

"Unless you want to be widowed before you're wedding you'd best stop asking questions and get back there and stop him Summoner!" shouted Throvor.

Avi nodded and instructed Arvas to take her back to the stadium. A thick column of black smoke rose into the blue skies. She could hear sirens from the fire department and the tactical police forces.

"I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

"STEFAN!" Yuri shouted, getting closer to the young king. Now he was holding up his arms and vividly looking toward the skies. Yuri gave an energetic battle cry and raised his sword up high ready to cut off his head.

"Traitor!" shouted Michael. His aura of swords dancing even more pugnaciously. ("YURI NO!" Avi shouted, getting closer to him). Jon joined him. Followed by Ryon, Stas, Jaeyoung, and Marcel. All of them ready to get a piece of their enemy. Their charge was halted when Yuri ran into the face of a barrel. The abbot was holding a rifle, shaking with rage.

"You dare point a weapon at the High King?" Michael asked.

"And doesn't Yeyu forbid you to use guns?" Jon asked.

"There are exceptions!" snapped the abbot. "Let the king do what he needs to do!"

"You mean stand there and do nothing as innocents die!" barked Marcel. "Step aside, or we will cut you down with him."

"That rifle bolt-action," said Michael. "There are many of us, and our armor is strong. You will die if you continue to stand in our way."

"Look!" shouted Stas.

A blue arcane circle spun underneath Stefan's feet. A chain reached down into the circle and pulled out a creature not seen since the dawn of time.

"It can't be!" gasped Yuri.

The beast's metamorphosis was complete, and the world beheld the sight of a Duel Monster. Not just any Duel Monster. It was...Exodia.

"Impossible," said Marcel.

**Exodia, Master of the Guard**

Exodia, Master of the Guard towered over the stadium, looking down at the many foes for it to destroy. Its body was still wrapped in chains. He broke them with his arms while a choir from nowhere sang for his arrival.

Yuri began to wonder how? How could such a person be worthy of this creature so fearsome, so magnificent? Monsters looked impressive on their cards but seeing them come out and show their true fury was a sight that brought tears to Yuri's eyes. He dropped his sword, watching the great beast destroy the monsters with a blue laser blast from each of his fingertips.

Gunfire then peppered Exodia from the lead terrorist's helicopter, but it was a foolish move. Leviathan Dragon felt no pain and received no damage and then sent out a powerful soundwave from its mouth that caused the helicopter to explode, killing him and his crew. Once the water dragon Leviathan Dragon summoned had its fill, it dove into the bay to drown those it picked up.

People crowded into the stadium, pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of the monster that saved them. They pumped their fists into the air and cheered for it. Whistles and gleeful shouts filled the stadium as the Master of the Guard roared.

Avi watched with disbelief from atop Arvas. White-Horned Dragon snarled with confusion as did Light and Darkness Dragon and Prime Material Dragon.

Exodia was once again wrapped in the divine chains that kept him locked in another realm. He growled sadly, for he wanted to stay here in this world even longer. Stefan looked at it with a prideful grin planted on his face. He took a moment to bask in the cheers of the people below shouting his name. Yuri and his friends seemed almost forgotten. Everyone, no matter what their belief came together and cheered for Stefan.

"LONG LIVE STEFAN! LONG LIVE STEFAN!"

Yami slowly walked towards Yuri and his friends, staring at the dragon.

"How?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know." Was all Yami could say.

"Yuri!" Avi called, running up the steps. "Good work."

"Did you know about this?" Yuri asked the Summoner with complete shock.

"No. No, I swear. But this only strengthens our alliance. A high figure from the Church is also a Summoner."

"I suppose she's right," said Marcel.

"Is everyone all right?" Stefan asked approaching the group.

"How were you able to acquire this power?" Yami asked.

"I was born with it," answered Stefan. "Father was furious when he saw me calling it. I was only five at the time. The beast nearly drained me, killing me almost, but I told father I would get stronger if he sent me to the Citadel and Duelist Academy to learn how to control it. Naturally, he refused my request to join either. We are a family of the faith, and father wanted it to remain that way. He sent me to live with the Pope and become of Follower of Yeyu. He had hoped the faith would make me forget this gift I had. But I always practiced summoning my creature. I am a man of faith, but I wield magic. The Church wanted me executed, but I was a crown prince of Naralia, and even my father had limits when it came to their unjust decisions. So you see, Master Yu-Gi-Oh, that is why I wanted Avellana to be my betrothed. We are both Summoners of Termnnia's mightiest monsters. With my influence upon the people, we can finally end the violence between our cultures and unite our forces against our true enemy. The Orcs."

"So be it," said Yami.

"Do I have your blessing, Master Yu-Gi-Oh? It seems Avi's closest figure, Ser Gerhalos, has left. Now that father figure is you."

"What do you say, Master?" Avi asked, slipping her arm around Stefan's waist.

"You have my blessing," said Yami.

Yuri sighed with heartache. He did well to hide it from them. He had somewhat of a crush on Avi. But he forced his mouth into a smile to show his appreciation for their marriage. He still had his doubts, but the Leviathan Dragon he summoned almost washed it away. Almost.

"My Lady," Throvor said, waddling past Yami and the princes. Ser Damien followed glumly.

"Have you found Ser Gerhalos?" Avi asked.

"We were attacked by assailants in the forests just outside the city," said Ser Damien. "They were attacking Ser Gerhalos."

Avi swallowed.

"Did you save him?"

"Well, we arrived on time…"

"Ser Gerhalos!" Avi said immediately. She didn't want stories. "Where is he?"

"He fell," Throvor said almost in a sob.

Ser Damien walked to Avi and took her hand, opening it and placed the silver necklace that Ser Gerhalos intended to give her onto her palm.

"I am sorry, My Lady," said Ser Damien. "'Take care of Avi for me,' were his last words. And I promise you that is what I intend to do."

Avi said nothing, staring into the silver pendant. She knew of its story. Ser Gerhalos had told her about his cub. But, she never knew he wished to give it to her as a gift when she found all her dragons. She felt darkness consuming her. Her legs got wobbly. The whole world was spinning.

"AVI!" shouted Yuri. He dashed by Yami and grabbed her before she fell.

"GUARD!" shouted Stefan.

Two Templars rushed towards Avi. Their chainmail and plate jingling with every step. Stefan sped forward to examine Avi. She was out. He rubbed her face sympathetically. "The Summoner needs rest. Take her to my quarters in the House of Gray at once."

"It will be done My Lord," one of the Templars said, scooping Avi from Yuri's arms. They marched away. Ser Damien and Throvor reunited with Ser Arthur, Tordo, Aldara, and Fira. Baby Tiragon chirped sadly on Aldara's shoulder, understanding that he would never see Ser Gerhalos again. The Summoner's companions said farewell to Yuri and his friends, then marched after Avi.

"What now?" Jon asked.

"We go back to the academy and finish your studies," said Yami. "There is nothing more we can do here."

"What about Avi?" Marcel asked.

"She is in good hands," said Yami. "The dragons are her affair. The future of Termnnia is yours. In due time, your paths will meet again."

"I hope she finds comfort in the coming days," said Michael. "Ser Gerhalos was a valiant knight. May the grace of the Goddesses take him to the Gardens."


	29. Dragon Queen: Part 8

**Avi**

* * *

She sat on the edge of a bath in the scolding hot bathhouse of the White Palace sobbing, only wearing a sheet of thin white silk which she wrapped around herself like a blanket. She had been in sorrow for days mourning the loss of her knight-champion Ser Gerhalos. She couldn't believe striking him was the last thing she had done before he fell in the ambush. Guilt rushed through her body like a deadly poison. She felt heavy. She had to drag herself as she walked now. Her shoulders were weighing her down as though they were anchors. Her eyes were sore and red from her constant weep. Someone had sent a maester from the Church Infirmary to her quarters to examine her and make sure she wasn't sick.

He was the sick one, for he performed unnecessary examinations on her, touching in places that didn't even need examining. Arvas was so displeased that he let out a roar from inside Avi's pendant that sent the feeble man running out the door and down the halls screaming like a woman. Eventually, Stefan told sent her to the bathing springs underneath the palace and asked one of his Elvish maids to herb the water with nightshade to help soothe her nerves. She looked at her reflection in the murky water and cursed herself for being so prideful and so stupid. Now because of her defiance, Ser Gerhalos was dead. A tear rolled down her eye, down her nose and fell into the water. The ripples distorted her reflection.

"Stop your bawling, girl," a woman snapped at her. It was Daralis Dragonslayer accompanied by Lady Akiza Izinksi one of the Knight of Crimson Dragon. She had come to watch Avi while Domino searched for any more assailants. Akiza's armor was enameled in rose red with shiny black chainmail. Thorn engravings swirled over all her armor pieces, and her spaulders had the shape of a rose bush. Her helm crested with the Black Rose Dragon lay tucked underneath her arm.

"She just lost a dear friend of hers, _kinslayer_!" Akiza said, seething like a viper. "Show some respect." She turned her head to look at Avi. "My condolences, Summoner. I knew Ser Gerhalos. He was a good warrior."

"Thank you," Avi said softly. "I miss him."

"Of course you do," said Daralis. "He was your knight-champion. And there was a time when he was my lover. But he is gone now, meaning you must seek another."

"I need time," said Avi. "I'm not ready to replace him."

"As you wish," said Daralis with a bow. "I truly am sorry for your loss, My Lady."

"Lady Daralis," Avi said suddenly. "Pardon me for being nosy but, why do they call you Dragonslayer?"

Akiza swallowed nervously and looked at the lady knight. To her surprise, she smiled.

"Take your pick," Daralis said leaning against one of the many columns in the bathhouse. "I have plenty of titles clinging to my name like stink on a hog. Kinslayer, Oathbreaker, Traitor, and the ever-popular, Dragonslayer. Yes, I slew one of the last true dragons in Termnnia."

"I thought Dragonslayer was a title many warriors seek to claim," said Avi. "You curse it."

"Slaying a true dragon has made me rather unpopular," Dalaris smiled. "My father, Antilles, the Lord of the Red Mountain, was also not too pleased I took part in said slaying."

"Antilles?" Avi asked. "As in Antilles Dragonheart?"

"That is correct." Dalaris polished one of the rings on her fingers with her cape.

"But I thought you were from House Deepclaw?"

"Where have you been, dear? House Deepclaw has been extinct for hundreds of years. It was one of the Dragonheart's cadet branches. After I had slain the dragon, Father dropped Dragonheart from my name and replaced it with that of our long-forgotten branch."

"And why do they call you kinslayer?"

"I slew my uncle," said Dalaris. The bright red highlights in her reddish-blonde hair seemed to glow with the light coming down from the oculus above them.

"Why?"

"He was doing something very naughty. So, I thought it best to put my sword through his gut. I will say no more on the matter."

"As you wish," said Avi.

"And your knight-champion?" Akiza asked. "You must have one."

"Maybe it could be one of you," Avi suggested.

"I would be honored to join you My Lady, but I am needed with the Knights of the Crimson Dragon."

"And I certainly can't go," said Dalaris. "It would be ironic for the Summoner of Dragons to have a knight-champion with the title Dragonslayer, wouldn't it? Besides, I am a ward of your future husband."

"A ward?" Avi asked.

"Curtesy of my father. King Forrest once sailed towards the Scarlet Isles just east of the Red Realm, our homeland. The Isles were the location of the family's biggest goldmine and breeding ground of our best wyverns for our legendary Dragon Brigade. My father knew that for King Forrest, women were more valuable than gold. He surrendered a dozen female knights and me to the custody of the Fat King. I was sixteen at the time. Still in my prime and adorned with armor studded with rubies. He looked at me as though he were a child finding a rare shiny card in a booster pack. I can still see the drool oozing from his mouth when he looked at me. '_I've never bedded a Dragonslayer before,_' he said. I was fucked in the ass that day. Literally. Even though he's gone, I can still feel him on my body. If it weren't for Stefan, I would have hung myself years ago. I tell you, if Slifer the Sky Dragon were around I would kiss him for atomizing that greedy bastard, and his brother, the former Ceasar of Aurelia."

"I am sorry to hear that, Dalaris," Avi said swallowing nervously.

"I too know what it feels like to be violated by the Fat King," said Akiza. "He had done things to me as well when he took me prisoner in the Battle of Iron Lake. If Yusei hadn't come with his Stardust Dragon, I would still be locked in the Wailing Tower."

"Well, aren't we three peas in a pod," smirked Dalaris. "Thank the Goddesses none of us bore him children. I think he has created more cadet branches than any other House in history. Lady Avi, I understand you have a tournament to fight in on the morrow."

"I didn't know Avi played Duel Monsters," said Akiza.

"Actually, this is not a tournament for Duel Monsters," said Avi. "It's a tournament of Summoners, made to celebrate my engagement to King Stefan. And I will be participating in it."

"There is bound to be some really good action, then," said Dalaris. "I will be rooting for you, Summoner. Best of luck."

* * *

**Tordo**

* * *

"I can't wait to see the tournament tomorrow!" Tordo said hopping up and down in Aldara's room. Baby Tiragon lay on a red couch by the window and rolled its little eyes, annoyed with the Tolkeri's constant excitement. This would mark the fifteenth time he had said that. The little dragon had half a mind to scratch him. Aldara watched a Turbo Duel on the television, feeling rather confused.

"What is the point of playing on those damn things," the half-elf said clicking her tongue. "I am sorry, but this whole thing is stupid." She got up from the couch and walked to the window.

"I hope I can duel like that one day," Tordo said hopping up and down. He went to the windowsill where Aldara was and sat down watching the beautiful lights of Domino City glimmer in the night.

"I love this view," Aldara whispered. "Ever since I was a little girl, all I saw of Domino City was Kaiba Corp Tower and the House of Gray poking over the walls of the slums. And now, here we are Tordo. You and me in the White Palace in the middle of the greatest city in Termnnia."

"Yeah, I know," Tordo agreed. "The view is so much better now that we're in the city."

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"_Like you_," Tordo muttered. Luckily Aldara didn't hear him, as much as he wanted her to. "I don't know Aldara, ever since I met you I've been getting closer and closer to my dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look where we are. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be stuck in the slums running from Rufio and his gang. Now here were are on the other side of the wall as companions to the most famous woman in Termnnia, Lady Avi the Summoner of Dragons. I got to see knights. Ser Gerhalos said he would name me one." He paused for a second. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know," Aldara said glumly. "I miss him. I miss him so much. Poor Avi, she was in her room crying all day."

"But he's forever in our hearts," said Tordo. "And Avi's still got a great warrior like me. One day, I'm going to be a knight. Why I'll be the best knight in Termnnia, you'll see. There have been lots of child knights in our history."

"Yes," chuckled Aldara. "But even they were taller than you."

"Ser Gerhalos said it is not the size that matters but the will to fight."

"It was not your heart he was doubting," said Aldara. "It was the length of your arm."

"Whatever," snapped Tordo. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Take Baby Tiragon for his walk while you're at it!" said Aldara.

"Aww!" groaned Tordo as the little dragon followed him.

Tordo walked out of Aldara's quarters and then ran across the hall and out the window. He climbed the walls so as to face the gargoyles sitting atop on the roofs. Baby Tiragon followed. Tordo pretended that the gargoyles were Orcs who were holding Avi and his beloved Aldara captive. "You can be my draconic steed!" said Tordo.

Tordo put on his helmet and charged across the rooftops pretending he was a valiant knight, riding off into battle to save Lady Avi.

"High King Yuri!" he shouted. "Rally to me!" He lowered his voice to sound like Yuri. "'As you say Lord Tordo!'" The mock Prince Yuri shouted. "_'My fellow Knights of the Termnnian Table! You could stand to learn a thing or two from this valiant hero!'_ '_Yes, My Lord_!'" he said pretending to be Prince Jon. "'Let us be brave like Ser Tordo the Guadian of Lady Avi. CHARGE!"

Tordo swung his sword slashing the air thinking he was cutting down hundreds of Orcs. He battled the gargoyles above and lightly tapped them with his sword to not cause too much damage to them.

"I'll save you Lady Avi!" he announced. "Hey where are you going!" he shouted at Baby Tiragon, spotting a big rat scampering across the gardens of the courtyard below.

"Wait!" cried Tordo. But he was too late.

Baby Tiragon flapped to the ground and chased after the rat. He found it odd that a big and beautiful castle had a rat problem, but nevertheless, the rat was a tasty-looking morsel, and he wanted it. Baby Tiragon spotted the rat going deeper towards the front of the castle. He licked his lips and scampered after it, vanishing from Tordo's sight.

"I'll get him later," said Tordo, too lazy to chase the little monster. He raised his sword and hit one of the gargoyle's in the head. The blade was lodged on tight. "All hail Ser Tordo!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and made a sound like the roar of an audience from the back of his throat. "Thank you, thank you!" Tordo said bowing. "It was the least I could do."

When Tordo was done playing _knights _he went to get his sword. It did not budge. Tordo tugged and tugged, but was unable to get it out. It was stuck on there pretty good.

Meanwhile, Baby Tiragon continued his search for the fat, juicy rat. But he would not get too far. He didn't even find the rat. Instead, someone found him. Baby Tiragon was grabbed by the throat by a very strong individual. The calm of the evening was broken by a greedy laugh. Baby Tiragon's captor then threw him into a little steel cage, meant to catch rodents. Baby Tiragon chirped and meowed with fright.

"And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch," said Ushio, the greedy Eldori merchant who always cheated Aldara of her gold when she lived in the market. He ran out of the castle and whistled once he got onto the sidewalk outside. Baby Tiragon whimpered sadly, his little paws around the bars of the cage as he watched a big white van zooming towards them. Ushio slid the door open and jumped in.

"What took you guys so long!" he shouted.

Baby Tiragon cried out for his friends to rescue him, but it was no use. The van took off and disappeared into the Domino City traffic. A big tear rolled down his furry face, for he had a feeling he would never see his friends again.

Up on the balcony, Tordo was still trying to get the sword out of the gargoyle's head. He cursed and whimpered at each attempt. Then disaster struck. He slipped on his cape and violently went tumbling down the rooftops. He whimpered pitifully trying to grab on to something. But he fell and landed on the roof of a window. He landed hard on his belly. He sniffed in pain while he got up, his lips trembling with weep and pain. He could taste his blood in his mouth and felt one of his teeth. He chipped it.

He sobbed and rubbed his right knee, which took most of the landing. Tears rolled down his big cheeks as he hiccuped.

"What was that!" Tordo heard a woman scream out in surprise.

"Nothing," a man answered, almost in a coo. "It was probably just a bird."

"Sounded like a really big bird."

"Come now, my love. It has been forever since he had made love like this. And I need to stretch my muscles after that raid earlier today."

Tordo gasped. He recognized that cool and crisp voice. It was King Stefan. Was he with Avi?

"It is kind of hard to do so now that you're married."

"She means nothing to me," Stefan said. "You know this. And once she has her fun in the games, I will send her to the Gray Hills to find another dragon. Instead, that is where my man Guy will be at the ready. Once she has been captured, your father's plan will be set in motion. The events that take place in the coming months will help ensure the Dragonhearts create a dynasty that will last for all eternity. And the very name Dragonheart will be restored to you. That is what you want right? Atonement for slaying the true dragon and your uncle?"

"No harm will come to her, though, right?"

"You needn't fear of Antilles killing her. She's more useful alive than dead. Not only does she have dragons and can prove a powerful weapon for us, but she's the ticket we need to getting rid of Yuri once and for all."

Tordo's pain seemed to have washed away when he heard those words. He knew it! Stefan was merely using her this whole time. But who was the woman he was talking to?

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, love," said the woman. "We gamble a lot with this plan. There are too many unknowns."

"The people of Termnnia trust me," sneered Stefan. "Now more than ever. I fooled them all with that attack during the peace conference. I may have lost some of my best men and got a lot of my followers of the faith killed, but their sacrifice was necessary for this victory."

"Stefan got them all," another woman said. "Hook. Line. And sinker!"

Tordo was paralyzed with fear. Stefan was the cause of the attack after all. And now it seemed he had another accomplice with him.

Her voice was very familiar.

He wanted to fight the pain in his knee and rush back to Aldara and tell her what she heard. They were in Domino after all, and the royal guard of the Daltons could easily swarm in and arrest Stefan and his lover, whoever she was.

But what if she got away? Tordo thought that if he could get information on them both, then he would surely be knighted. He would be remembered as the hero who saved Avellana and her dragons. Perhaps Yuri could make him a Knight of the Table. As urgent as it was to let Aldara know what was going on, Tordo wanted glory more than anything. He wanted knighthood. So he got back to his feet, whimpered with pain for a short time then climbed to the windowsill of the room. Tordo heard moaning and kissing coming from the room. He peered over the sill. He saw the back and buttocks of a woman with reddish-blonde hair with red highlights. Tordo gasped in fright.

It was Daralis Dragonslayer!

She was hugging and kissing the other woman. Both of them sitting on top of Stefan. Daralis was riding on his cock. He lay there, looking up at his lover's breasts, bouncing with each thrust he gave her. A nasty grin embedded on his face. He gave the other woman's buttocks a smack to get a moan out of her. Dalaris pleaded for one of her own.

"Soon my love," he said, gasping for air. "Yuri and his friends will pay for the death my father, and of our son. Our little boy, Malcolm will be avenged!"

Prince Malcolm! He was never King Forrest's son. He was the child of Stefan and the Dragonslayer.

Tordo knew now that his friends were counting on him. He had to tell them now while he had the chance. As he jumped from the windowsill, he stopped, for he saw his reflection in the mirror over Stefan's bed. Daralis saw it too.

She screamed like a banshee. Tordo whimpered and hurried up the windowsill to the roofs. He made it, but felt someone tug on his tail. He was yanked down from the roof and dragged into the room. Tordo squirmed, demanding to be let go.

"Well," Stefan said, looking down at him. "If it isn't Avi's little Tolkeri companion."

"Tordo?" said the other woman. Dalaris slowly crawled aside to reveal the identity of the other woman.

"No!" screamed Tordo. "How could you?"

"You know him, Fira?" Dalaris asked smiling.

"All too well," Fira grinned coldly. "This guy always has a knack for trouble."

"Get rid of him!" Dalaris commanded.

"But he is a companion of Lady Avi," said Stefan.

"Please! Please!" Tordo begged, sobbing for his life. "Don't kill me!"

"He must have heard everything we said!" said Dalaris. "You have to get rid of him."

"I can't do that," said Fira. "He's a friend. We've been through so much together. Not to mention poor Aldara will be heartbroken."

"Traitor!" Tordo shouted, still hanging upside down in Stefan's grip.

"I don't care who he is!" said Dalaris. "He jeopardizes everything!"

"Please," Tordo begged. "I didn't hear anything I swear."

"He says he didn't hear a thing," Stefan said putting Tordo on the windowsill. "Good boy. Now run along and go back to Aldara. She must be worried sick about you."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Tordo said, feeling relieved.

"I know you won't, little buddy," Fira said grinning. "I know you won't."

"And they say I'm the cold-hearted one," Stefan chuckled before pushing Tordo to his death in the courtyard below.

* * *

**The Templars**

* * *

Nestled in the green and rolling fields of the River Realm was the town of Riverrock. The village was home to no more than thirty people all out and about decorating the town with streamers and colorful banners to celebrate the birthday of a the blacksmith's son. In an effort to culturalize the people outside the walls of Eredas, Seto Kaiba began giving out Duel Disks for them to play with. It did not require any form of magic and was easy to use for the folk who chose to stay away from the technological hubub of Domino City. It was a program adopted by many lords throughout Termnnia for this meant there was lots of gold to be had, and the children enjoyed them very much. The birthday boy put it on his wrist, smiling with excitement and ready to test it out against his friends. They all charged to the fields and stopped right by the river to play their game.

"Let's do this, Robbie!" the birthday boy shouted. "I summon to the field my Tiger Axe!"

The people in the village gasped in awe and amazement when the Duel Disk rendered the beast onto the fields.

"This is amazing," said Robbie. "Not a bad monster, Aldwin. But how can your tiger fair against my Celtic Guardian!"

They were having so much fun that they failed to notice they were being watched by a large attack force of fanatical Templars from the Church.

"Look men," said an old grizzled man atop his thick warhorse armored in black and white. "Down there! Blasphemers playing the game Duel Monsters. Look at how they summon those demons to pollute this world with their evil."

The Templars nodded and murmured with agreement.

"And here I thought you were going to take heed to the words of the prince," said the old man, who went by the name Guy de la Terre Sainte. He was a mercenary working for the Templars of Yeyu.

"He's not going to be anything soon," Stefan the King of Naralia answered arrogantly. "They have swordsmen down there, Guy. Seems like they're going to fight back."

"Good," said Guy. "It wouldn't be good sport if they didn't."

"My Lord," said the abbot, dressed in silver engraved armor. "They send a messenger into the hills. It appears they've seen us."

"After him!" commanded Stefan. "If Yuri gets wind of this he'll have his God Cards tear me limb from limb."

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Guy assured him. "This battle will have no consequence. I promise you."

"I would rather not be tried for treason before Antilles' plan comes to motion," said Stefan.

"Don't worry, My Lord. I know what will come of this when it is all over. '_It was Guy!_' they will say. '_Guy! Guy! Yes that was him! The traitor_!' As far as anyone here is concerned, My Lord, you are back in the White Palace making love to Lady Avi."

"You are a dangerous man, Guy de la Terre Sainte. I couldn't find a better champion in this fight."

"If there is a war to be had with these heathens, I'd have it now. Besides, you shouldn't worry about Yuri anymore. The way I hear it, he won't live to see his second semester at the Academy. In the meantime, let us hunt some duelists!"

"IN THE NAME OF YEYU!" shouted the abbot.

"THE THE NAME OF YEYU!" the other Templars shouted, drawing their swords, axes, halberds, and spears.

"IN THE NAME OF YEYU!" shouted Guy.

Stefan let out a furious battle cry and led his men in a violent charge down the hill towards the village. They made sure no one survived. Not even the children.

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"He fell from the rooftops?" Avi asked the commander of security at the White Palace. He stood in the foyer of their suite, the wooden fan above them cooled him from the heat outside.

"No doubt about it," the man in tactical gear said, handing Avi a chipped sword. "We found this lodged in one of the gargoyles up top. My guess is he was playing knights and monsters with the gargoyles and got his sword lodged into one of them. It was stuck in the stone pretty deep. He possibly lost his footing trying to get it out and tumbled down the courtyard to his death. Poor little lad."

"And what of our dragon?" Avi asked.

"We're doing everything we can to find it My Lady. We are searching every nook, every crevice. If your dragon is in the White Palace we will find it."

"Thank you, sir."

"My Lady," the commander bowed before leaving.

Avi went to the living room where Aldara sat on the couch sobbing. Avi sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Aldara. I know what it's like to lose a friend."

"I told him to stop climbing the roofs," Aldara hiccuped. "He's done that since I first found him, always scaring me half to death! Tordo you stupid idiot why didn't you listen to me? First I lost Ser Gerhalos, now my Tordo's gone, and my Baby Tiragon is missing too."

"We'll find him," said Avi. "I know we will."

Ser Damien, Constantine, and Ser Arthur were leaning against the walls in silence, honoring their lost friend. Santiago was sitting on Ser Damien's shoulders shaking his head. "Pobrecito," he said. "He was just a boy."

Trish tried to hold back the tears. "If only we had stuck together."

"There wasn't much we could do about that," said Blair. "We're all on edge after the attack."

"But this wasn't an assassination," Santiago said, wiping his paw across his nose. "The poor boy just had an accident."

"Aw, man," said Robin. "I wish I was there to help him. I feel so bad making fun of him all the time."

Aldara looked up at him. "It's okay, Robin. Tordo can be very annoying at times."

The door to their suite opened. Fira and Yako Pegasus entered the room followed by Aigami and Yusei Fudo.

"I've searched all night," Fira proclaimed, out of breath. "There is no sign of our baby. But we'll keep looking."

"I am sorry for your loss," Yusei said, after bowing with respect. "If you require anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Likewise," Aigami bowed as well. "Poor little guy. I was starting to get to know him."

"Bless you both," sobbed Aldara.

"I do not wish to push you into this," said Aigami, "but, My Lady, they are awaiting you at the tourney."

"The tournament!" said Constantine "How can you think of the tournament at a time like this?"

"Maybe it will ease the tension in Lady Avi," said Yusei. "And in light of the attack a few days ago, I humbly ask to be your guard while you fight in the games, My Lady."

"I will be honored to have a Knight of the Crimson Dragon by my side," said Avi. "Thank you, Ser Yusei."

"Just Yusei, My Lady," he said with a wide grin. "I will await you in the fields. They have set up the dueling grounds."

"You all go ahead," said Aldara. "I wish to spend some time alone if you please."

"There you are!" Stefan cried out, entering the sitting room where Avi and her companions gathered. He rushed to his betrothed and embraced her in a hug and a kiss. "And how are all of you feeling? If you wish for me to postpone the games…"

"No," said Avi. "I will fight. Tordo would have wanted it."

Aldara wailed. Poor Tordo so wanted to watch the fights that were going to take place in honor of Avi and Stefan's engagement.

"There, there," Stefan said walking to her and embracing her in a hug. "It's going to be okay. Tordo is now with the Goddesses and their loving embrace."

Avi bit her trembling lips. Stefan for her was an honorable man. He was a devout follower of Yeyu and yet comforted Aldara with the afterlife of her belief, not his.

"But he is not here with me, My Lord," Aldara keened into his chest. "He is not here with me!"

"I know," Stefan whispered, rubbing her back.

"He wanted to be a knight! He so wanted to be a knight!"

"Then we shall knight him posthumously!" declared Stefan. "He braved many dangers and monsters for Lady Avi. An honorable boy, he was."

"One of the bravest I've ever known!" Fira declared. "It mattered not where Avi went to find her dragons. He followed. He fought his fears and followed. The qualities of a brave soul!"

"We shall name him Ser Tordo the Brave!" Stefan declared.

Ser Arthur, Ser Damien, Blair, Constantine, Trish, Robin, Santiago, and even Yusei raised their fists in the air and cheered.

"Thank you, My Lord," Aldara hiccuped again, trying to smile.

"Don't mention it," Stefan kissed the half-elf on her forehead. "Now go bathe in the springs. My maids will herb the water with nightshade to calm you down. Do not weep any more, Aldara. It is said that the departed cannot rest if they see their loved ones in constant sorrow. Dry those tears and let us honor a day of games in memory of Ser Tordo."

Aldara nodded and got up. Everyone began to leave, but Avi went with Aldara to the bathhouse.

"You are not coming?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with her a little longer," said Avi. "I will meet you in the fields. Has Throvor left yet?"

"He left early this morning," said Trish. "Hurry and get out there, Lady Avi. I heard Lady Arietta is going to be fighting at the games."

Avi's smile faded.

"Time to show that bitch who's the real Summoner, aye?" said Ser Damien.

Avi nodded and walked Aldara to the steps that led down to the lower levels of the castle. Meanwhile, Fira and Stefan made sure no one was around to let loose their laughter.

"Pathetic," said Fira. "I can't believe I said all that. It is a shame to give the title of knight to such a cowardly creature, even in death."

"It is almost time," said Stefan. "After today's games, Termnnia will go through a series of events that will change the course of history forever."

"And I will be there by your side, right?"

"I fear not," said Stefan. "You must remain with Lady Avi."

"What?"

"You must lead her to Arath Indol, the ancient ruin where one of her dragons sleeps. Then, and only then, you will come back to Naralia with me, and we can begin with the plan."

"But I've already done enough with Avellana!" said Fira. She put her arms around his neck. "You are just too good. Last night was amazing. And the Dragonslayer did beautifully in bed with us. Even now I long for the taste of her in my mouth again. And the feeling of you inside me. Please, let me stay."

"Don't screw this up for me, because you enjoy a good fuck, Fira. I've paid a lot of money to get you into the Domino City Army and sacrificed a lot of people to get you noticed by the Daltons. Just do this one thing for me, and I promise I am all yours."

"As you wish, my king." She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss back.

"Don't screw this up, Fira. If you do, I'll toss you over a cliff like I did that stupid beast, Ser Gerhalos."

"Hey! You can trust me, My Lord. As a Templar of the Church I will obey."

"You two really need to be more vigilant," Daralis said entering the room. "I heard you all the way down the hall. You two best be a little warier. The Daltons have eyes and ears on every stone in every part of this city. And as for you, Stefan, was it wise to just push the little bastard out the window?"

"I thought it was a rather efficient way to get rid of him," Stefan said brushing past Fira and Daralis. He made for the door.

"What gave you that notion?" Daralis asked.

"I read it in a book once," Stefan said disappearing down the hall.

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

She awoke to the smell of cooked meat, minced pies, and the sound of pipes, drums, lutes, and tambourines marking the second day of the games. She did not participate the day before, for her and her companions were mourning the loss of Tordo, so the first day of the tournament was a series of gauntlet matches and exhibitions. Now that Avi has her mind at ease, she was ready to fight and show everyone that she was worthy of being called the Summoner of Dragons. There was a knock at her door, very soft and rhythmic. Avi placed a white silk robe over her nightgown and then answered the door.

"Master Aigami!" she said in surprise.

"Good morning Summoner," Aigami said in a bow. "Are you ready to begin your training, yet? I was expecting you by the lake at dawn."

"Oh, dear!" Avi croaked. "I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, Avi. I understand this has been a rough week for you. No matter, there is still time before your bout. Again, I shall wait for you by the lake."

"Thank you, master." Avi bowed apologetically. When Aigami left Avi quickly dressed into her white gown. She washed, had a quick breakfast and darted out of the White Palace to the gardens where the tourney was taking place. A few shadows darted overheard. Avi looked up and saw iron-clad knights riding atop of Gray Wings and a great blue beast called the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1.

Lesser Dragons, so-called because they lacked the magic and god-like power the true dragons had before they departed at the end of the Third Age. In the skies, she saw the beast that handed Avi her first and most humiliating defeat. Ignition Beast Volcannon. Lady Arietta the Summoner of Carta was no doubt pummeling a challenger nearby. Avi felt her heart beating in her chest when she came to realize her rival was here. She had learned a lot and grew stronger since they first battled, but would it be enough to defeat her?

"Good morning, My Lady," said Daralis Dragonslayer. She was leaning against a tree eating an apple. She bit into it again with a loud crunch. "Looking for Aigami?"

"I-I am," Avi said nervously.

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your little friend."

"I thank you," said Avi. "Poor little Tordo."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Trust me, Avi, you're in the Church now, believe it or not. And I am your only friend in this nest of vipers."

"So, this is the famous Summoner I keep hearing about." An Eldori with flaming orange hair arrogantly walked towards them wearing a white robe trimmed with black patterns over a full set of engraved steel plate enameled white. "I never expected dragons to be under the command of such a pretty girl."

"Hold it right there Ser Carlyle, I don't recall inviting you to the conversation."

"I don't need an invitation, certainly not from a kinslayer like yourself, Daralis. I am a Knight of the Church."

"Knight of the Church?" Avi asked.

"King Forrest created his own band of young knights to combat the Royal Termnnian Table," Daralis answered. "This one is Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter."

"Dragon Hunter?" Avi cried disapprovingly. "But...but why?"

"They make for good sport, dragons," Ser Carlyle boasted with stuck-up pride. He sounded pleased with what he was doing. He did hunt dragons who proved problematic for farmers and villagers who settled to close to their nests. Ser Carlye was the one they called to get rid of them, as though they were common pests. He killed them and their hatchlings. And he didn't hunt them just because the Church hated dragons. He killed them because he loved it.

"I want nothing more to do with you, Ser!" said Avi. "If dragons displease you so much, why have you come here to see me?"

"That's just it, I came to see you. I heard rumors from all knights across the land that the Summoner of Dragons is very hot! And damn you are, Summoner. I imagine King Stefan's got a lot to play with when you two consummate the marriage during your wedding night."

Avi slapped him, to which he laughed maniacally.

"MONSTER!" she shouted. "No! How dare I call you a monster? I insult the cards! I am the Summoner of Dragons. You will show me respect!"

"So you like it rough?" he grinned. "I like that."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't summon one of my dragons!" Avi said calling her staff. "You think you're so tough, Ser Carlyle? Let's see how you fare against a true dragon of the Age of Legends!"

"I'm not afraid of your dragons," Ser Carlyle sneered. "Once the marriage is complete, I will have the weapon I need to take them down. And when I do get my new toy, you'd best play nice or..."

"You've said enough!" said Daralis. "Leave Ser Carlyle. And if I catch you around the Summoner again the church will be minus one knight."

"You dare threaten a knight of Pope Salvation?" Ser Carlyle giggled. "Bold, very bold. However, I have matters I must attend concerning the church. Have fun in you tournament, Avi. For soon, Termnnia will be making the change it so rightfully deserves. And not even your hero Prince Yuri will be able to stop it."

"Leave!" said Daralis. "Now!"

"This won't be the last you see of me, Lady Avi. Until then, ta ta!"

"Thank you," Avi said looking at Daralis. Her heart was beating with fury and her cheeks turned cherry red. She had never been so insulted in her life.

"Think nothing of it," said Daralis.

"Mayhaps you can join me on my quest. I heard you are quite handy with a sword."

"You don't want me, Avi, trust me." Daralis said walking away. "Aigami waits for you by the lake. It's best not to keep him waiting."

Avi winced with confusion seeing the Dragonslayer leave like that. _These Naralians are so strange and full of riddles._ She then walked to the lake where Aigami was practicing combat with his staff. "Ah, there you are," he said. "I guess now we can begin."

"Thank you, master," Avi bowed.

"You look nervous?"

Avi looked to the skies again. Ignition Beast was still flying circles and destroyed a monster with his missile salvo.

"I can't do this!" Avi whimpered.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aigami said with a frown. "Perhaps the Stardust and Archfiend Dragons were wise not letting you summon them. If you are going to start panicking every time a challenge meets you, then it seems Saafani's blessing was wasted."

"I…I'm sorry. I've never engaged my dragons in combat before. Not like this. The last time I did, they were completely wiped out."

"We all suffer our losses, Avi. They are a necessity to greatness. We learn from our downfalls to make us stronger. If you tuck tail between your legs and sob every time you lose, well, you are not going to go far."

"I understand," said Avi, motivated by his words. She held out her arm and her staff appeared in her hands. "I am ready to learn."

"Good," Aigami said pointing his staff at the ground. "I have a gift for you, as a token of my appreciation."

"For?"

"For letting me join you." Aigami swung his staff over the grass. Fiery glyphs enveloped the ground. "Step into them," he commanded.

Avi did as she was told, and the glyphs snaked into the air, twirled around her and slithered into her mouth. Avi gasped and felt a surge of magical energy rush through her body. She heard a thunderous roar from the depths of her mind.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I took the liberty of acquiring a dragon for you," boasted Aigami.

"How did you come by that?"

"I am an Eyar, remember? They listen to us. Now, I will teach you the true art of Summoning, Avi. First off, I want you to summon your newest dragon and make him stronger while you do."

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

"By infusing your spirit energy with it. You can channel your essence into the creature you summon to give it a very powerful boost in strength, stamina, magic and more. But, I advise you to take great caution when you do. Infusing your dragons with your spirit energy means giving a piece of yourself to them. The more of spirit energy you give them, the weaker you become during the battle. And the weaker you become, the less strength you will have to summon another dragon in your battle."

"I see," said Avi. "Well here goes!"

She gave her staff a twirl. A bright blue aura radiated from her while she channeled her spirit into the staff. If stung her, but she willed through the light pain and summoned her new monster. The beast was made of solid gold and stood fifty feet tall with a wingspan of thirty feet. It had shiny white claws and a white underbelly of layered natural armor plating. It had burning green eyes and gave a monstrous bellow into the morning as it arrived into the world. The blue aura the enveloped Avi now steamed over the dragon's body.

"A Victory Dragon!" gasped Avi with amazement. "Oh, my!" Even after all the battles she has been through with her dragons, she still found it hard to believe that she had the power to summon these awesome creatures.

"Impressive monster, Avi," Aigami said with a proud chuckle.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"By becoming the Royal Summoner of Termnnia," said Aigami. "That is all the reward I could ask from you."

"Thank you very much!" Avi bowed. "I hope this will give me an edge in the coming battles. Perhaps I could even impress the Stardust and Archfiend dragons enough to join me."

"We will see," Aigami said looking up at the dragon. "They are a very stubborn duo."

As the morning progressed and the crowds filled the seats, the games began. Summoners from all over Termnnia had arrived to participate before Stefan and the Daltons as well as having a go against Avi and her Dragons. The new spell Aigami taught her helped her wonderfully against her opponents in the preliminary matches. Uneventful for some, but it drew a larger crowd now that Avi was participating in them. She was able to show the onlookers every dragon she had gained during her travels even her Victory Dragon. At the end of the day, Avi had won five victories. ("Ninety-five more," she thought sadly). The summoners were then given a twenty-four-hour recess before the next event.

* * *

She had fought hard to get to this point. At last Avi was going to prove how strong she was against her rival, Lady Arietta of Cartha who pulverized her dragons in shameful defeat many months prior. She waited until the noon sun rose over the mountains and warmed up the world.

"You nervous, Dove?" Fira asked, she plopped a chip into her mouth.

"Not too much," said Avi. "Aigami taught me a lot these past few matches as did my opponents. And my dragons have grown in strength as we climbed the brackets. I should have known Lady Arietta would not be defeated so easily in the games. That just leaves me and her in the final match."

"And then we make for the ruins in the Gray Hills."

"Another dragon," Avi said smiling. "I can't wait."

"Another dragon," Fira smiled. "Indeed. Pretty soon, Dove, our lives are going to change."

Arietta came parading out of her pavilion with her two companions. The young lad Peter and her bulking right-hand man Ser Renlos the Mute. Arietta removed her black cloak to show off a revealing black leather leotard that exposed most of her abdomen and her breasts. The back did little to conceal anything either. The crowd gasped at her lack of decency. Men whistled and jeered and mothers covered the eyes of their children. Arietta's black heeled boots crunched the pebbles beneath her feet as she strutted to her side of the battlefield.

"So here we are again, Lady Avellana. I must say I am impressed you made it this far." She bowed respectfully. "And I am sorry for the loss of your two friends."

"Oh, thank you."

"I may be many things, little lady, but cold-hearted is not one of them. I have admired Ser Gerhalos' stories since I was a little girl. And...I admit that I was jealous when I found out he was traveling with you. You are a very lucky girl to have had him in your company. And you must forgive me if I am a bit brash. I am the way I am because I want to be the best. I want to be the Royal Summoner. And if it means I must pummel you again and again, then so be it."

She held out her hand. A purple arcane circle formed over it and then the staff materialized into her palm. She gripped it will all her might.

"Now our battle begins."

"No," said Avi coldly. "Now it ends."

She too summoned her staff.

Arietta gave her staff a twirl and summoned Ignition. The mechanical beast shot down from the clouds like a meteor. It looked even bigger than before, no doubt it had seen many battles.

"Figures," Avi sneered. She too gracefully spun her staff and summoned Light and Darkness Dragon. It changed as well now developing a second layer of armor plating and six spikes on both its tails.

"Impressive," said Arietta. "Your dragons have grown. But, will it be enough to beat my Ignition Beast?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Avi.

"FIGHT!" shouted Peter.

The monsters took off into the sky. Peter jumped up and down with excitement constantly screaming, "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The Ignition beast fired a salvo of missiles, the same attack Arietta used before to completely decimate her dragons in their first battle. Light and Darkness Dragon stopped midflight and raised up its tails. They started glowing purple and shot lasers at the incoming missiles. Light and Darkness Dragon casually swept his tails from left to right and destroyed the attack. The crowd applauded and cheered.

"No!" said Arietta. "Forget the missiles! Use your melee attacks!"

Light and Darkness Dragon held out his claws. They began to glow purple and extended by eight feet. He blocked the attack of Ignition Beast's heavy metal arms. The impact cracked the armor. Ignition Beast roared in agony and retreated to collect itself. Even it knew Avi had gotten stronger.

"Yes!" said Aldara, cheering next to Stefan's throne.

Ignition fired another salvo of missiles that came out of his back like wings. Light and Darkness Dragon created a diamond-tiled bubble to shield itself from the blast. But there were so many missiles that the bubble exploded, blasting the dragon with damage. Ignition flew down and stuck Light and Darkness Dragon repeatedly with its powerful metal arms. Then it did a backflip and used its tail to smash Light and Darkness Dragon back to earth with a powerful crash that rocked the park.

Light and Darkness Dragon squirmed and then faded away.

"No!" cried Avi.

"You're too weak!" sneered Peter. "Arietta is the best Summoner in Termnnia and the prettiest!"

"Now, now, Peter. It's not polite to boast."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Summon again, Lady Avi," Arietta said with a chuckle.

"I KNOW!" Avi shouted. She furiously twirled her staff to summon her next monster. Victory Dragon. "Feed off my rage, and bring me victory," Avi muttered. She channeled her spirit energy into Victory Dragon making it glow. He seemed to feel Avi's fury and gave a tremendous roar making children cry.

Victory Dragon fired a golden laser from its mouth that shot through Ignition.

"Oh no!" gasped Arietta. "What is that thing?"

Ignition Beast roared in agony. Victory Dragon shot upwards and held the mechanical beast's arms behind its back. Victory Dragon flew higher into the sky and then loop-de-looped violently before tossing the Ignition Beast back to the ground. The crowd braced itself for impact. Ignition Beast Volcannon crashed, creating a large crater on the dirt. The field shook like an earthquake had stuck Eredas. Stefan chucked casually and drank his glass of wine.

Ignition Beast squirmed and then stopped moving, fading back to its plane of existence to rest.

"No," said Arietta. "Ignition Beast, defeated so easily. Not bad, Summoner of Dragons. You managed to beat my beast. But he is not my only monster."

She swept her staff across the ground. Her second creature materialized. It was a behemoth of a beast. A giant robot called Fiendish Engine .

"Look at that," said Ser Damien, watching the battle from the balcony of the White Palace with Ser Arthur and Throvor.

"That's a nasty-looking creature," said Throvor.

The battle went back and forth between the two monsters.

They rolled and tumbled across the battlefield, hacking and slashing and punching violently. Then Fiendish Engine fell defeated. Arietta was starting to grow worried, watching her monster fade. Her next monster was Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Victory Dragon put up an honorable fight against it, but it was weakened by its battle with Fiendish Engine Omega. SKY FIRE defeated it in five minutes. The crowd went on their feet and started cheering both girls on for another great fight. Avi summoned Prime Material Dragon from her staff. Though it was a strong and capable beast, it proved no match for the robotic monster. Avi put everything she had into her White-Horned Dragon.

Avi's fresh monster proved a formidable foe against the fortress and took it down after a fifteen-minute bout that caused children to cheer. Photos were taken with hopes to capture the passion and desire for victory that the girls were displaying. They were so heightened by their battle that a blue fiery aura had enveloped them both.

"What a woman!" Stefan grinned.

Arietta then summoned another mechanical monster called Machina Force. Though a capable monster White-Horned Dragon proved too strong for it and fell after a ten-minute fight. It then defeated her Machina Fortress and her Barrel Dragon. More experience was gained for White-Horned Dragon. It now grew a second tale and large shoulder armor grew over both its arms.

"You've become stronger, Avi," said Arietta.

Little Peter was standing behind her biting his nails. Ser Renlos was wiping sweat from his brow.

"I fear my heart pumping like it never did before. Goodness, child, you're making me feel fear. As impressive as you are, I fear that this next monster marks the end of our bout. You fought well, I hope we can do this again."

"You sure you've won?" Avi asked. "You're down to your last monster. My White-Horned Dragon is still ready for more and I have Arvas, my Ancient Dragon who is ready for payback."

"If he wants payback, then he's going to have to get through this."

She slammed her staff into the ground creating cracks that radiated with purple light. Her last and most powerful monster had arrived.

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur.

That monster marked the end of the battle. It took down White-Horned Dragon after a grand and noble fight. Arvas was next. Though he and Barbaros Ur had the longest fight of the day it did not end the way Avi had expected. The same went for Arietta who stared at the field in confusion. Both monsters had beaten themselves tired. They fell to the ground, collapsing with exhaustion, and then faded into back to their realms for a long rest.

"It's a draw…" gasped Arietta.

Stefan clapped slowly and stood up from his seat. "Well done, ladies," he said smirking. "Well done. He walked down the stairs and presented both Summoners with two olive branches and a sack of gold Star Chips and coins.

He held both their arms up announcing them both the victors of the games.

The audience cheered and whistled at them both. Roses were tossed at their feet as well as silver coins and Star Chips.

"Well done, Lady Avi," said Arietta. "But it won't end like this next time."

"You are damn right," Avi said, breathing heavily. "Because next time, I'm going to beat you."

Arietta smiled and embraced her opponent. They kissed each other's cheeks and held their arms up for the crowd. Peter was kicking pebbles furiously, for he wanted a victor. Ser Renlos stood quiet and then applauded with the crowd.

Stefan walked to Fira and Daralis.

"Prepare for the final quest," he told them. "The pieces are in play."

"So be it," said Fira. "I hope Avi has enjoyed her days as the Summoner of Dragon. For after today, that all ends."


	30. Dragon Queen: Part 9

_**Our story now takes us to Solomon Muto, who unfortunately had to play a role in the horror Avi would soon have to endure. When Yuri attended Dallian Academy to get his last bit of credits for Duelist Academy, Ethan Morris turned his back on all of them after he was driven mad by the way his friends betrayed him. So to get back at the princes, he sided with King Antilles and had Solomon kidnapped and taken to a fortress that was in Prince Hector's territory to decipher the maps Hector's archeological team had uncovered months before. And Prince Hector was willing to do monstrous things until he got what he wanted.**_

* * *

**Solomon**

* * *

He let out a horrid wail that blasted into the vastness of the dungeon. Solomon writhed on the rack while feeling the screw dig deeper into his foot which was locked inside of an iron plate.

Guy was having a steak by the fire. The meat was crusted with herbs and served with lettuce and chopped tomatoes roasted to perfection.

He held out his hand, the other clenched his golden fork clinging to a cut of the steak. He finished chewing the previous morsel before saying: "Just read the bloody map and you will feel no more." He twirled around his fork as he spoke.

"There will be a pain no greater than betraying Daveed Yuri Wallcroft Delgado, Master of the Diamond Throne, Wielder of the Divine Beasts…" Guy rolled his eyes and told his soldier to continue the torture. Solomon roared from the pain. The bones in his foot broke making a loud crunch. "Wielder of the Divine Beasts!" He shouted through his agony. "The Lord of Men, High King of Termnnia and all Her kingdoms!"

"You think that because you do not speak you are strong?" Guy asked. "One way or another Solomon, we will get what we want."

He nodded to his soldier and the soldier tightened the screw again. Blood started oozing out of the hole where the screw fit into. When Guy was done with his dinner, he and his soldiers retired for the night. "Well, there's always tomorrow."

A soldier put a black sack over his head. "Nighty night," he said, and left.

Solomon panted heavily. He could not believe Ethan betrayed him like this. Moments later, he heard the door open and then footsteps, but they were much different than the guards.

These footsteps had clop to their sound and they sounded softer. Someone then took the black sack off his head. Solomon's weary eyes beheld an Eldori girl, one of his former students.

"Princess Rose!" gasped Solomon. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh," Rose said, pressing her finger to her lips. She had a bowl of water in her hands and held up high so he could drink from it.

"Has Hector left this place yet?" Solomon asked, drinking enough to quench his thirst. "Where am I?"

"No, master, he has not left. He is currently in Ravenhold forging his alliance. You are in Arath Indol, Guy de la Tierra Sainte's stronghold in the Gray Hills."

"The Gray Hills?" Solomon said in shock. "They have taken us all the way to Northern Thara?"

"Yes, master," Rose said, getting on her knees. "Solomon, please, I beg of you. Just tell them where they are?"

"What?"

"The Ancient Bests, you must tell them."

"Princess Rose, you're not in this dark plot, too, are you?"

"Never!" said Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know what it's like…being in the company of that boy and his men. I am nothing more than meat to them. Hector lets his men do things to me. Things you couldn't begin to comprehend. Now, my family in North Point have betrayed me and have agreed to marry me off to him for gold. I am part of the evil that grows in Emboldor and I want to make for it by saving Lady Avi."

"The Summoner of Dragons?" said Solomon. "What has she got to do in all this?"

"They're going to capture her, Solomon. And kill all her companions. Then they will bring her here and torture her too, possibly even kill her, or worse, Cleanse her!"

"So they are Templars after all!" said Solomon. "But I thought the Church…"

"You are a fool if you think the Church would keep their word. King Stefan, the man who claimed to marry The Summoner for peace, is the one who sends her this way."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them speak before. I saw them concoct this heinous plot."

"When?"

"Shortly before Stefan rode to Eredas and proposed a marriage to the Summoner. It was all a ruse, master."

"Why didn't you say anything, love?"

"I am surrounded by enemies, Solomon, who am I going to tell? The Shadow Lady. She keeps constant watch over all I do."

"No!" groaned Solomon. "Poor Avi. She's falling right into their trap."

"So, please, Solomon, swallow your stubborn pride and just give them what they want. Save her."

"The task of which you ask is a grim one," said Solomon. "If Hector gets his hands on those Ancient Beasts, there will be no stopping him. If I must risk Lady Avi to succumb to this place, then so be it!"

"Solomon!"

"I can't, Rose. Please, go back and leave me. If they catch you here speaking to me, Hector will kill you."

"Let him kill me. I want to die."

"Then who will rescue your frogs?"

Rose sniffed and nodded. She knew he was right.

"You should not blame yourself for what has happened, young one. It is not your fault. But if you feel you want to make amends for the evil that has grown around you, you will get out of this place and leave me to my fate. Keep the Ancient Beasts secret so that Yuri may rule and rid the land of them once and for all."

"But if you remain here, you will not live to see the kingdoms he will forge."

"I won't see them either way. If I don't tell them, I die. If I tell them, we all die! It matters not what choice I make, young Rose. I fear I will not live to see the prospering kingdom under the rule of the Song from the Divines."

Rose couldn't help but to smile at that. She was a little girl when she heard the sound booming in the sky.

"I can help you escape."

"No, just leave me here, my dear. I have lived a long life. You still have yours. Promise me, you will be strong and keep living on. No matter how hard things get from here on out, promise me you will keep your head high, your heart strong, and your hands to the stars. Promise me!"

"I promise, master."

Rose stood up, unwrinkled her blue dress and patted off dirt and pebbles and proceeded out the door.

"You'd best put that sack over my head," said Solomon.

Rose whimpered.

"You must, princess. If they find me without it, they will get suspicious."

The princess nodded, picked up the sack and hesitantly put it over Solomon's head.

"Sweet dreams," said Solomon from under the sack.

Rose's lips trembled. He would say that to her when she was young, back when her father hired him to teach her to play Duel Monsters.

It hurt her so much to see him in a place like this. She sobbed as she left his chamber and walked down the cold halls of the dungeon.


	31. Dragon Queen: Part 10

**Avi**

* * *

As soon as the pale light of the morning sun touched her face, Avi's silver eyes immediately opened. Now, she was fully rested and ready to take on the dangers of the quest which awaited her below in the underbelly of the Gray Hills. After a quick breakfast, Avi and her companions trekked for the gap in the rocks where Throvor claimed was the entrance of the caves that led to the temple where Avi's next dragon awaited her.

For the occasion, Avi dressed in a sugary pink dress trimmed with white ruffles and sashes. It was going to be a new chapter in her life and she wanted to look her best for her new beast, for her husband-to-be, Stefan the King of Naralia said a powerful beast was said to rest there, so told by his Leviathan Dragon.

Underneath the dress, she started lacing up her hiking boots, a combination that let out a laugh from her companions.

"What?" she asked with a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth. "You don't expect me to climb those rocks in the slippers Stefan gave me, do you?"

"Forgive us," said Ser Arthur. "I find it strange seeing a beautiful dress mixed with hiking boots."

"I bet you're just raring to see him again, aren't you, Dove?" Fira asked, eating the last of her bacon.

"Well, I don't mean to see him urgently. I mean, this wedding was just so sudden."

"But you agreed nonetheless," said Constantine. "I beg your pardon, My Lady, but what did he do to convince you so quickly?"

Avi bit her bottom lip and innocently placed her finger on it. She curved her shoulders diffidently and said with a blush: "He kissed me lovingly in my forbidden parts and I liked it."

"Oh, Dove!" Fira cooed.

"Wow," said Aldara.

"Oh, is that all?" Ser Damien said, feeling his blood boil.

Constantine scoffed and walked away from the camp. He didn't want to hear anymore. Meanwhile, Robin was sniggering at his misery. Then he looked at Avi and thought: _If that's all it takes to win your love, I would have done that ages ago._

Avi giggled with glee. "When we're in bed, he's so kind and gentle and he whispers all sorts of wonderful things into my ear as we make love. He makes me feel special."

"That is not love," said Ser Arthur. "He seduced you like a moth to fire. Seduction is never a good thing, My Lady, especially when it comes to politics. Surely you don't mean to go through with this."

"He did not want to marry for love, Ser Arthur," said Avi. "He means to bring peace between our people and the followers of the faith. He wants to unite the North with the rest of Termnnia. The both of us are great ambassadors to our cultures. If they see us unite, surely it will cause others to follow in our example. Peace with the north and the sex was a bonus."

"She speaks truth," said Fira. "Before we left Domino I saw the modern soldiers of the Dalton family shaking hands with the Templars. This marriage has put out many fires, which is more than Prince Yuri and his friends had ever accomplished. Avi singlehandedly ended the war with the north when she accepted Stefan's offer."

"Prince Yuri hasn't even come into the throne yet," barked Santiago. "Yet you bash the effort he and his friends did to cease the fighting with all the kingdoms, not just the North. If you ask me, I say Stefan married Avi for the sake of joining in on the club Master Yugi started with the Princes of Termnnia, and to save his skin from total war against all the armies of the continent. The Church and its prejudice were conjuring up a war he could not win. He was outnumbered a hundred to one and he knew it."

"He has a point," said Ser Damien, strapping on his armor.

"Whatever the reason, Avi wants to be with Stefan," said Fira. "I respect her decision, for it was a wise political choice. It brought peace, how long said peace will last? I cannot say, but the fighting has finally stopped. Besides, she's still too young to know about love, so don't chastise her for her decision."

"Thank you, Fira, I knew I could count on you."

A flash of bright light illuminated the morning. They were blasted by warm mist.

"Ah," said Aigami, clutching his staff as he came out of the mist. "I see I haven't missed anything yet."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" asked Ser Arthur. "We thought we left you behind in Domino."

"You can't leave behind an Eyar," said Aigami. "We can be in many places at once."

"Warping, eh?" said Avi. "That's a powerful spell I'd like to learn."

"O' aye," said Ser Arthur. "It could save us all this walking."

"I fear mortals cannot learn such spell," said Aigami. "Even for someone as powerful as you Summoner of Dragons, it would be impossible. Besides, you can't just warp to places you haven't seen before. You could be stuck in the gap between dimensions forever. You need to know where you're going first and let's just say I've traveled Termnnia for a long time. I know each region like the cards in my deck. That feat alone took me hundreds of years."

"Damn," said Fira. "I wish I could look as good as you in a hundred years, Master Aigami."

"Well, what are you all waiting here for?" said Aigami. "Let's go search for that dragon. Where is your little companion, Baby Tiragon?"

"No one has told you?" said Avi. "Baby Tiragon went missing the day Tordo fell."

"Well, that is unfortunate," said Aigami. "He could have made my job a lot easier."

"But didn't you say you could sense her dragons too?" asked Robin.

"I did, but…"

"But what?" asked Ser Arthur.

"I feel…a power is down there, but…it feels cold and empty. Almost inexistent. Strange."

"You mean to say nothing's down there?" Trish asked. She suddenly paused. She heard...voices. "Hang on, I'll be right back." She got up and walked away. Little did Avi know, that was the last time she would ever see her.

"No, there is something down there alright," said Aigami. "But I can't get a clear picture of what it is. It feels distorted."

"Perhaps we should call off the quest," said Aldara. "Avi I don't like this. If an Eyar can't sense something, that must mean someone or something is preventing him from seeing it."

"We can't call it off now!" said Avi. "I will not be neglected by another dragon again. My heart could not bear the sorrow. I still ache from when the Stardust and Archfiend dragons said no to me."

"Well, we should have no reason to fear," said Fira. "Master Aigami knows what to do, right?"

"We shall see once we get there," said Aigami. "Come everyone. Let's go."

"Constantine, Bliar, and I will remain in the air and search for enemies," said Ser Damien.

After they left, Avi and her companions went into the depths of the earth. Along the walls they saw ancient carvings and altars that were used by people from a time long forgotten.

"Pilgrims used waystations like this to flee back to Baladorum after the Inquisition was toppled," Fira explained. "Many thought the Church was finished after losing the war. After the Battle of Flames and Tears, all Termnnia united in taking them down. The slaying of the True Dragons was unacceptable."

"Perhaps Lady Avi is the one who will convince Saafani to bring them back," said Aldara. "After their departure, that's when Anubis found his chance to conquer Termnnia and rule."

"And with no True Dragons guarding the land, the Orcs saw reason to set foot on our soil," said Avi. "Blasted creatures."

"Makes me wonder where the Divine Beasts were during all that," said Ser Arthur. "Why didn't the High King use his God Cards to fight them back?"

"Because Termnnia was in an interregnum at the time," said Aigami, "for the last of the Pendragon blood had died. Then the kingdoms went to war with one another to see who got to wear the crown. As they fought, the Divine Beasts returned to the Pillar of Termnnia the place where they were forged by the Celtra. But the kingdoms of Termnnia were so lost in their greed they failed to realize the true enemy was right outside their doorstep. It cost us one hundred years of freedom. Until Master Yu-Gi-Oh drove him out of power."

"But that was hundreds of years ago," said Fira. "Little Yugi looks like he's twenty."

"That boy is full of mysteries," said Avi, hitching up her dress and stepping over a small creek. "My mind aches trying to figure them out."

"Avi, you could solve a hundred mysteries about Yugi," said Aigami. "But then there are twice as many to take their places."

They traveled farther and farther into the earth for hours until night had fallen. They only knew this because of the phones Avi and Aldara carried.

The group made camp in front of a waterfall that fell into a lake in the canyon down below. From a stone-carved balcony, Avi could see the temple standing on a lonely island in the middle of an underground lake with a natural bridge connecting it to a pathway that was caved in a long time ago.

The climb down was perilous and the companions were too tired from their long adventure. Aigami used his fingers to start a fire with a spell. Ser Arthur was quick to start cooking.

Aigami told them he was going to do a bit of study with the carvings and the small temples along the road and that he would return soon.

Avi sat by the fire eating a cup of Raman noodles that Fira had just made her. She wanted to talk to her but Fira left the camp to pee. Then, Ser Arthur went into the dark to give Aigami a cup of noodles leaving Avi all alone in the camp. She could hear their voices echoing from the caves and felt a little relieved to know they didn't go too far.

After she was done with her noodles, she got on her knees and prayed for Ser Gerhalos' soul. She hoped that he had found peace in the Gardens and she told him not to worry, that she was going to be fine. She thanked him and blew a kiss to the heavens before laying down on her sleeping bag. She stared at the waterfall and listened to the soothing sound of the rushing water. She heard Aigami and Ser Arthur laughing from a chamber somewhere in the level above.

As she watched the falls she saw a thick shadow dropping with the water. At first, she thought it was some debris that was carried down by the river above them, but she saw more come down. Now she was growing concerned. Then, another shadow slid down. That was not debris it was man.

Someone clasped Avi's mouth. She gasped and looked up, to see Fira, pressing a finger to her lips and dragged her to a formation of rocks behind the camp.

Avi heard footsteps coming from the rocks in front of the falls. The silhouettes became clear. They were soldiers in gear as black as night. Green, red, and blue lasers shined from their rifles and quad night-vision goggles clipped to their helmets shined green over their eyes.

Avi's heart beat quickly when she saw them slipping in from the darkness as if born from it. They aimed down the sights of their rifles while creeping towards the campsite.

Radio chatter erupted from their vests.

"Lady Avi!" Ser Arthur called out. "Aigami didn't want his noodles do you…"

Avi's ears were blasted by the bangs of the soldiers' rifles. She sobbed wildly, her cries muffled by Fira's hand. The two girls watched helplessly while Ser Arthur and little Robin were gunned down before their eyes. Robin fell like a stone and he quivered as life escaped him. Ser Arthur let out a loud death rattle. His iron plate armor was no match for the armor-piercing rounds these monsters had given their weapons.

The leader walked to Arthur who was alive, but barely. He shined the flashlight of his weapon at his body and fired three rounds into the knight's chest, ending him.

From the waterfall emerged a squad of knights in heavy purple armor. Instead of swords, they had Adaptive Combat Rifles and pouches of ammunition on their chestplates and greaves. They were Templars, and they were being led by a man in tactical gear like the soldiers in black.

Avi recognized the man at once, even though his face was covered in green and black paint. She could make out the beastly look and the reddish hair of Guy de la Tierra Sainte. He hunted her in Naralia since the day she discovered she was the Summoner of Dragons after acquiring Arvas the Ancient Dragon. His weapon was a Termnnian manufactured light machine gun called a Grendel. He had it colored bright red and the bullets were glowing orange indicating they were enchanted with fire. His scope was hi-tech with multiple visions from night, thermal, and even sonar.

He looked around the caves. His eyes widened with fury. He let out a stern growl as he sniffed the air.

"I smell her sweet perfume," he said primitively. "She was here, gentlemen. Search the place."

"My Lord!" the Templars said and they scurried in different directions.

"_**Recon Noble this is Citadel give me a status report!**_" A man said on the radios of the soldiers in the earthly gear.

"Citadel this is Recon Noble. We found a campsite and eliminated a companion, but the Summoner of Dragons is not here. She must have gone farther into the caves. We're going to perform a sweep of the temple and mow down any more companions she's got, how copy, over?"

"_**Roger, Recon Noble, solid copy. Make sure to set up patrols in each level of the caves. We have the entrance sealed up. If the Summoner is down there, she will not escape. Kill the others if you have to, but the client wants Lady Avellana alive.**_"

"_**Uh, Citadel, this is Warrior 2,**_" said another unit of soldiers who were deeper inside the caves. "_**The dragon riders are not here. They must still be in the air performing recon for the Summoner. We do not have the firepower to deal with dragons, how copy**_?"

"_**Warrior 2, Citadel, solid copy. Ser Carlyle is on the way to intercept the dragon riders. E-T-A ten minutes. If he's true to his reputation, those dragons stand no chance.**_"

"_**Solid copy, Citadel. Continuing our search for the Summoner**_."

A squad of soldiers, engineers by all the computers and other tech on their backpacks, launched drones into the air which gave off blue waves of energy as they buzzed around the caves.

"Shit!" said Fira. She tried to cast a basic fire spell. It didn't come out. "Those drones are giving off anti-magic fields! Now you can't summon your dragons, Dove."

"Who are they?" Avi whispered, tears slid down her cheeks. "I know the men in purple, they're Templars from the Church. But those men in that strange armor. Who are they?"

"Shadow Company," Fira answered coldly. "The most feared and desired mercenary organization in the East. Sellswords and hired guns from all parts of the continent would give their firstborn to join them. Hell, I almost did, had Prince Michael not assigned me to guard you."

"You wanted to join these awful men?" Avi asked.

"The money is good," said Fira. "And I have the skill set to join them. Come on, these are not your average mead-drinking witch hunters. These men are well-trained and they will find you if we linger here."

"My dragon!" said Avi. "I must get my dragon."

"Dove, no! Now is not the time to finish your pilgrimage."

"I must find it!" said Avi. "If I can summon it down there, perhaps we have a chance."

"I fear not," said Fira. "There are Shadow Company soldiers all over this place. And even if we do find the dragon, how are you going to summon it? Those anti-magic drones are everywhere."

Avi held out her hand. Her staff tried to materialize itself, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" said Avi. "Oh, Fira, what are we going to do?"

"Just stay behind me, Dove," said Fira. "Oh, this is not what I signed up for. Not Shadow Company."

"What are you talking about, Fira, did you know about this?"

"Come, Dove, we cannot linger here."

"Okay, but I want an explanation once we're out of the caves."

"Oh, you'll get your explanation, Dove," said Fira. "I owe you that much for all we've been through. Hah, if we expose Shadow Company and the Templars, and bring Guy de la Tierra Sainte, the most wanted man in Termnnia, to justice, you'll be greatly rewarded, Dove."

"I have you for a friend, Fira, that's all the reward I'll ever need."

Fira paused. She started feeling guilty.

She reached into her holster and took out a pistol.

"You ever use these before?" Fira asked.

"No, I hate guns."

"Well, you're going to have to set aside your hate, because without your dragons this is the best weapon you've got. This little thing here is the trigger. Squeeze it gently, use the red dot on the reflex sight aim for the head, understood?"

Avi nodded and took the pistol from Fira. Fira screwed a silencer to her rifle and took point. Avi trailed behind.

"Oh, once Stefan gets wind of this, the Church will be in serious trouble."

"Stefan is the Church, Dove," said Fira. "Haven't you ever considered that he may be the one who sent these men here?"

"That can't be!" said Avi. "If he had any part of this, then what would have been the point of calling for that peace conference? And he'd be a complete fool to betray a united Termnnia. The alliance outnumbers him a hundred to one. If he is behind this, he will have an army of millions at the border in days."

"Do you continue to believe it's not him?" Fira asked.

"One way or another I'm going to find out."

"I know you will, Dove. You're always so resourceful. That's why I love you so much."

The two of them crept through the caves dodging patrols and even killing a great number of them on the way down.

Avi and Fira took down four men who were filling their canteens by a spring. Fira looted a rifle from one of the soldiers and tossed it at Avi.

"Same thing," said Fira. "Squeeze and shoot. Use the scope to aim, okay?"

Avi nodded.

The radios of the fallen soldiers began to buzz with activity.

"_**Knight Seven, Citadel, status report, over? Knight Seven, Citadel do you copy? Knight Seven come in!**_"

"Oh shit!" said Avi.

"_**Hey, I'm not getting anything from Knight Seven on level six.**_"

"_**Paladin Eight, Citadel, we've lost contact with Knight Seven**_."

"_**Bandit Six, Citadel, we're getting nothing from Knight Seve**_n."

"_**Uh, Citadel, this is Archer One, no contact with Knight Seven. How should we respond, over?**_"

"_**It's probably bad transmission from the caves," **_said Citadel._** "It's getting harder and harder maintaining contact as you go lower. Send a team to check on Knight Seven, over.**_"

"_**Roger that, Citadel, sending Seamus and McKnight, Paladin Eight out**_."

Avi and Fira had to quicken their pace. There were more and more soldiers as they got closer to the temple below. They had no choice but to engage them.

With so many units taken down, Shadow Company and the Templars were beginning to suspect foul play when most of their units were not responding to the coms.

"_**It's the Summoner!**_" a voice shouted on the radios of the dead soldiers Avi and Fira recently killed. "_**She eliminated Stalker Team. They were patrolling the tenth level. She's nearing the temple! All units report to the tenth level now. Cut off her escape. Make sure she does not get that dragon!**_"

"Well, well," said Fira. "Commander Knox is here."

"What?"

"The leader of Shadow Company," Fira answered. "And official lapdog of Paradius's military division. Looks like he's come to oversee the operation."

"Military division?" gasped Avi. "I thought they were a gaming company."

"There is nothing Paradius can't be, Dove," said Fira.

"_**Citadel, Archer actual, we're starting a patrol on the canyon above the temple. If we see her she's going down, over!**_"

"Snipers," said Fira. "They've got all eyes on the temple now, Dove, we are not going to get through without them seeing us."

"_**Negative, Archer actual!**_" said a woman's voice. "_**Avi is needed alive.**_"

"_**Citadel, to all units, disregard that order from Special Adviser Lions**_."

"_**That is a direct order, Citadel!**_" said Lions. "_**Avellana is wanted alive…**_"

"_**Ignore that noise, gentlemen,**_" said Citadel. "_**We take our orders from Commander Knox. The Summoner killed our men. She's going down**_."

"Can we sneak through?" Avi asked. "They don't have a heavy presence of anti-magic drones around the canyon. Perhaps I can get a dragon out to fight the soldiers."

"We're going to have to swim to get across," said Fira. "That means you're going to have to ruin your new dress."

"There are more important matters now." Avi said, jumping into the underground lake without a thought.

"Show off," said Fira. She, too, jumped in after her.

When they finally swam across the frigid water, Avi and Fira climbed out and laid themselves to rest on the rocks of the island where the temple stood.

It looked like the ancient people who built it carved the building out of the very rocks. An orange glow flickered from the windows of the tower-like structure.

"I think it's safe," Avi said.

"On your go, Dove, wait!"

She grabbed Avi by the hem of her dress.

The doors of the temple burst open as a man in a digital camouflaged battle dress uniform and his team walked out. A woman in a black jacket, a white blouse, and black skirt and socks followed him holding onto a black FN SCAR, another weapon possibly smuggled from Earth.

"You are losing your mind, Knox!" the woman said. Her hair was dark brown and tied into a boring bun.

"You are the one who has lost her mind, Lions!" said Commander Knox. "The Summoner is going down. She just massacred a dozen of my men and she's going to pay dearly for it!"

"With all due respect, Commander, we are under orders from the client himself to hand over the girl."

Commander Knox stopped and turned to look at her. He was a bald man with pale green eyes shielded by metal, ruby-lensed sunglasses.

"He said he wants her staff, and he will get her staff."

"Commander if any harm comes to her…"

"I don't care what you say, Lions! You take your orders from the clientele if you want. I take my orders from the Paradius corporation. They want her eliminated. Now say no more on the matter, Lions, this discussion is over. Okay, men, perform a sweep of the canyon. If Avi's here we'll find her!"

"Quite the colorful character, isn't he?" asked Avi, watching him walk away across the stone bridge that led to the temple. "Let's see if I can't wipe that smirk off his face with my new dragon."

"Hurry, darling, I've got your rear." She smacked Avi's bottom playfully.

Avi climbed up the rocks doing her best to stay hidden in the shadows.

"Don't go too fast," said Fira. "Those soldiers are wearing multi-vision combat goggles. They can see in the dark with night vision, and our body heat with thermals."

"Ah, that means some good loot for us when this is all over," said Avi.

"I like the way you think," Fira smirked.

* * *

**Ser Damien**

* * *

"Oh, man," said Blair. "This is not good. There are so many of them."

"We can handle the men at the entrance," said Ser Damien. "But there was a good score of them heading into the caves. Without my Luster Dragon, we won't be able to fight them all. And I lack the skill and equipment to be fighting men trained in modern warfare."

"Oh, Avi!" Blair groaned. "Damn, the Church set us up. I knew that Stefan could not be trusted."

Ser Damien looked at Constantine and Blair. "Listen. I know who these men are. I know who works for them. If you value your lives and the lives of your dragons, you will do well to fly away. Get as far away from here as you possibly can!"

Blair shook her head. Santiago peered over her shoulder. "Son, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Just go!" shouted Damine. "He's coming. I don't want you guys to lose your dragons."

"What about Avi?" yelled Constantine.

"I'll take care of her!" shouted Ser Damien. "Do as I say and get out of here! Go to the Wyvernback Mountains. Wait for me there. If I do not return, make for Domino City and inform Master Yugi of the situation!"

"Good luck, bro," said Constantine.

"Yeah," said Blair. "If I don't see you in the Wyvenbacks, I'm going to kick your ass for all eternity in the afterlife, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Ser Damien. "Go! Go, now!"

The dragon riders split up. Luster Dragon then swatted a squad of soldiers into the air with his tail. He stomped them down with his feet, slashed them with his claws and used his flame breath on the oncoming Humvees as a last resort.

"Retreat!" shouted the soldiers.

The Templars shot fireballs from their hands. It missed Damien by a few feet. It was so close he could feel the heat burn his skin. "Well, well, well," a voice shouted from an intercom echoing throughout the night. "The Knight of Kisses. We meet again. The last time we met, we battled to a draw."

It was Ser Carlyle the Dragon Hunter. "I have learned a lot since then, old friend. But we shall duel differently than we did last time. I have a special surprise for you, Ser. One both you and your dragon will enjoy."

Ser Carlyle, ordered his pretty female pilot to hover the airship.

He opened the door of the craft and slid down the cable holding the crate. He opened a hatch and went inside, slithering like a snake. Inside the crate, Ser Carlyle jumped into some sort of machine. He dabbled with computer screens, pressed buttons, and flicked switches until his weapon was ready. The doors to the crate hissed open. A mech flew out if, colored in a dull shade of pink with silver filigree engravings on the arms and legs. It had a royal purple cape swinging behind it.

On one hand, it carried a gigantic golden sword and on the other, a large battle rifle also painted in gold with floral engravings.

Ser Carlyle wasted no time in battling; for he fired his gun tearing holes into Luster Dragon's right wing.

"No!" shouted Ser Damien. "Luster Dragon, move!"

The dragon quickly took flight amongst the jeers and taunts of the Templars and the Shadow Company troops.

"Ah, ah, ah," taunted Ser Carlyle. "No running away now."

Ser Carlyle's mech took off into the sky after them. They played a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the clouds. The mech the Knight of the Church was flying made elegant contrails in the infinite blue as it trailed after Ser Damien and his dragon.

He fired his massive battle rifle at the dragon. Ser Damien made his dragon spin and twirl and loop-de-loop into the clouds to lose visual of the mech's advanced targeting systems.

Luster Dragon flew from the clouds and based the mech on the back with a powerful lash from his tail.

Ser Carlyle screamed in shock as his mech lost control. He flew back and started to chase the dragon again over Lake Leogun, the largest lake in Termnnia, so called for its head was in the shape of a lion.

"You're good, Ser Damien. But not good enough." He fired rounds from the chaingun mounted on his mech's shoulders. A bullet ripped through Ser Damien's flesh.

"Accck!" he howled and he fell off the saddle, plummeting to his doom in the waters below. Luster Dragon saw this and cried out in despair seeing his best friend fall into the water. Ser Carlyle flew down from the heavens with his mighty golden sword and cut the dragon's head off with a powerful swipe.

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

With the entrance to the temple so heavily guarded, Avi and Fira had to climb up the rocky walls to a window on the third floor. By the time they had reached it, Avi's nails were chipped and the tips of her fingers were scrapped.

"We made it," Avi panted.

"If this works," said Fira. "They're going to sing songs about this day, Dove."

"Now, I wonder what kind of dragon sleeps here, if any."

"Why do you say that?"

"It feels…empty in here. Just like Aigami said. I hope he and Aldara are alright."

"Aigami's an Eyar, and Aldara is a capable fighter. I'm sure they made it out alive. Poor Ser Arthur. He wasn't with us for long. I was just starting to get to know him."

"We'll make sure to avenge his death," said Avi.

She walked out of the stone, candle-lit chamber and proceeded to the top floor of the temple where the dragon was said to sleep. There were no Shadow Company guards here which made her feel both relived and nervous. One would think they would have secured the entire temple, but they left it unguarded and empty.

She could hear them outside on the top of the canyon overlooking the temple barking orders. Their muffled voices on the radios buzzed and echoed across the underbelly of the Gray Hills.

The temple smelled very musty and water dripped from the rocky walls. Candles that have been burning for ages eerily flickered on their alters on the way up the stairs. Old clay pots and assortments of tools littered the altars as if waiting for their masters to return.

Avi's wet dress was weighing her down and chilled her to the bone. But she had a strong determination to find the dragon up top. She knew her friends, and her High King, were counting on her to complete this quest.

"After this," she said, looking back at her friend, "we're going to find the next town and I'm going straight for the inn to get a warm bath and some hot soup."

"I'd settle for just the bath," said Fira.

"No soup?" asked Avi. "Not even some bread or meat."

"I'd go for some meat pie," said Fira. "And a massage for my aching back."

"I'll see to it we get a pampering at the spa once we're done with this adventure, Fira, it's on me."

Fira's guilt was eating away at her chest like acid melting metal.

"You'd do that for me, Dove?"

"What are friends for?" Avi said cheerfully.

"You sure that dragon's up here, Dove?" Fira asked, aiming down her sights to check if no one pursued them.

"I know it is," said Avi. "Stefan wouldn't send me here for nothing."

"You trust him very much, don't you?"

"More than anyone," said Avi, creeping up the spiral stairs.

"Oh, Dove, you are so naïve," Fira muttered. "Come on, let's just get out of here. We'll regroup and…"

"You don't mean to give up now, do you?" Avi asked, stopping. "We're almost there for Saafani's sake."

"Dove, please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You don't deserve the pain these men will put you through if they find you. You're too good a person, even for me. I don't deserve to be in your company. I don't deserve to be your friend."

"Why do you say that?" Avi asked.

"Dove…Avellana, please, just trust me. Let's get out of here. Don't make me regret this."

"Fira, don't worry so much," said Avi.

"Don't do it, Dove, please."

"You'll see," Avi said going up the stairs.

Avi and Fira made it to the topmost chamber of the temple. The roof was supported by columns shaped like a water dragon and old pews carved from the stones stood in neat rows of five before a stone podium where the priests of ancient times would give their sermons to Saafani.

"There it is!" said Avi. "The dragon!"

She sprinted down the aisle and up the steps to the pedestal where the totem of the dragon rested. Avi touched the stone, and felt it was cold.

"Strange," said Avi. "They'd usually be bursting with activity by now."

She felt the stone with her delicate hands and could feel no power coming from within.

"This doesn't make any sense, Fira."

"Why?"

"There's nothing here! Aigami was right! But…but why?"

Avi turned to look at Fira. A tear rolled down her cheek as she lifted her weapon. "I gave you a chance to save yourself, Dove, but you left me no choice."

"Fira?"

"I'm sorry, Dove," she said and knocked her out with the butt of her rifle.

When Avi was coming through, she found herself surrounded by Shadow Company soldiers and Templars. Fira was nowhere in sight.

Special Advisor Lions ripped her necklace off and put it in a metal container which she screwed the top on tightly. She handed it to a scientist who walked away.

"Ah, she's waking," said Lions. "Commander Knox put that weapon down!"

"This is for my men, bitch!" Commander Knox growled pointing his Desert Eagle at Avi's head.

"She is needed alive, Commander," Guy said, slowly putting Knox's weapon down. "She will get what's coming to her, sir. You will get your pay and your revenge once we get out of this awful place."

"Wait," said a Shadow Company soldier, "The wizard and the half-elf are still M.I.A somewhere in the caves."

"That doesn't matter now," said Commander Knox. "We got who we came for. All right boys, let's pack it up and get the hell out of here."

Avi began to panic. She was alone. No friends. No dragons. She was at the mercy of Shadow Company now.

"Don't try anything foolish," Lions said, looking down at Avi. "Let's move!" she shouted at the soldiers.

Commander Knox knelt over Avi, brandishing a customized Termnnian rifle in his hands. He bared his beer-stained teeth and removed his sunglasses so his eyes could look into hers and break her soul.

"Listen, Summoner," he growled. "You better not give us any trouble. Our anti-magic drones are everywhere, so there will be no dragons comin' to save you. Now, I'm going to have this weapon jammed to your backside the whole way. You slow down or start shit, I'm going to blow your pretty little head off. Now GET up!"

Avi sobbed and did her best to get to her feet.

"Got you now, Summoner," sneered a soldier from Shadow Company.

Avi's face burned from Fira's powerful strike. She walked slowly towards the stairs after Advisor Lions.

"I said MOVE!" Commander Knox shouted, kicking her in the butt and knocking her forward.

"Don't do too much damage, son," said Guy. "We're going to need her later.

It was like that the whole way up towards the surface. The soldiers from Shadow Company laughed at Avi and fist-bumped one another, congratulating themselves for a job well done.

When she reached the entrance of the caves, her eyes were blinded by the rising sun over the hills. Helicopters and airships soared over a campsite full of soldiers. When they saw Avi they raised their weapons and fired at the air triumphantly.

A scientist, possibly from Paradius, slapped anti-magic cuffs on Avi's wrists before she was herded by Knox to a caged wagon pulled by seven black horses.

Avi broke into a sob when she saw the headless carcass of Ser Damien's Luster Dragon laying at the feet of Ser Carlyle's mech. He spotted Avi, and raised a glass of champagne which he held elegantly in his fingers.

Glasses of congratulatory drinks were being passed all-around at the capture of the Summoner of Dragons.

Ser Arthur and Robin lay on the grass beside the Luster Dragon. Arthur was naked, completely stripped of his armor as he was inspected by Paradius scientists who seemed to be interested in using the corpse for their medical experiments.

Then, from a tent, the woman who Avi thought was her friend emerged. Fira. Fira looked at Avi as she was being carried away. There was no emotion on her face. Avellana didn't say anything to her and shed tears, her heart was broken by the betrayal.

"MOVE!" Knox shouted, kicking Avi hard on her bottom, causing her to fall in the mud. "Get up!"

Knox grabbed her by the scruff of her dress. Avi sobbed fearfully as she struggled to stay on her feet. Knox commanded a soldier to open the door of the wagon and tossed her inside. He slammed the door and patted the wooden wall, signaling Guy to take her away.

She wondered what they were going to do to Luster Dragon. Perhaps they were going to use his scales and bone as armor. There was no sign of Ser Damien anywhere as the wagon took her farther away from the camp until it was out of sight.

She spent days sitting on the back of that wagon, devoid of food and water. She heard Guy on top of the coach laughing and singing crude songs while shielded by the elements in a tarp.

He had sandwiches to eat. Avi could smell the lettuce, ham, tomatoes, and mayonnaise drifting inside the wagon.

Her tummy rumbled awfully at the thought of food. She looked out the window and saw the setting sun looming behind the ocean. There was a castle, ominous looking with spiked towers and blackened stone perched on a small island.

Avi trembled and started to cry, not wanting to experience the torture she might have to endure inside those ominous walls.

Guy traversed through a town to get to his stronghold ahead. Avi heard the bell of a chapel ringing for the evening prayer. She saw a sign that read: Welcome to White Tree.

This must have been a very Yeyunist town. A priest from the Church walked out of the chapel and held out his hand before shouting: "Behold, The Summoner of Dragons!"

That drew the people of the town into a frenzy. They crowded around the streets to get a glimpse of her. The mob of angry cultists then shouted obscenities at her and tossed rotten food. A moldy tomato smashed Avi in the face.

"WITCH!" a farmer shouted.

"Burn the witch!" shouted the baker.

The wooden draw bridge of the castle slowly dropped to let the wagon drive through. Helicopters flew overhead and Shadow Company soldiers guarded the place alongside western soldiers in iron armor and surcoats in the colors of Guy de la Tierra Sainte's House. They looked so out of place with the modern soldiers of Shadow Company.

Once inside the dungeons, Avi had her pictures taken by Guy.

"Search her," he commanded.

Special Advisor Lions forcefully turned Avi around and patted her down. She took her cards and her jewelry and tossed them into a plastic bin.

"No, those are mine!" Avi cried.

"Not anymore, they're not," laughed Guy, wasting no time in searching through her belongings.

Meanwhile, Lions was examining her dossier, what little she had, for Avi was The Girl from Nowhere.

Guy was examining her looted jewelry and Duel Monster cards. "Well, I'll be," he said. "Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End. You can't find this card just anywhere! How did you get it?"

Avi was silent for a moment. She gathered her strength and said, "It was given to me by Lord Huron of the Citrus Islands. Before I went to Domino to begin my journey."

"This card could make a man richer than half the lords in Thara!" Guy said, pocketing the card. He then marveled at the magic ring Yuri and Yugi gave her. He held it up for her to see and slipped it on his fat index finger.

"Ah," he said. "A perfect fit."

Avi looked away in shame.

"Special endorsement from Master Yu-Gi-Oh," Lions said, flipping through Avi's files. "That's something you and I have in common, Lady Avellana. You know, he taught me once. I was the winner of the spring tournament in my village three years straight because of him."

"Wasted talent," Avi groaned, standing in front of the dungeon wall with a light shining bright on her face making her tears sparkle. "If he saw you working with these men, he'd be so ashamed."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a duelist anymore, sweetheart, so I wouldn't give a fuck what he would have to say."

"What do you want from me?" Avi asked.

"That's an interesting question," said Ser Godfrey, entering the dungeon as if on que.

"You!" Avi gasped.

"Well don't that beat all?" Ser Godfrey asked with joy. "She remembers me."

"Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me?"

Lions punched Avi hard in the stomach to shut her up. She fell to her knees, doing as best she could to grasp and massage her belly, but the thick anti-magic cuffs restrained her from making the slightest movement with her arms. For good measure, Ser Godfrey joined in and got a kick at her ribs.

Avi sobbed for air and groaned from the pain.

"Easy, easy," said Lions.

"Can you blame me?" spat Ser Godfrey. "It's because of her that I became a hedge knight. No one would take me anymore, not after she spread all those stories about me."

"You abused me in Normandia," Avi coughed, getting back on her feet. "I wasn't about to let you continue to soil the honorable title of knight."

"Hit her again and there's going to be trouble," Lions said, when she saw Ser Godfrey getting ready to strike Avi again. "Remove her cuffs after you put the anti-magic collar, please."

Ser Godfrey backed off as a soldier from Shadow Company slapped a metal collar around Avi's neck. He then used his keys to undo her cuffs.

Avi groaned and massaged her wrists once they came off.

"You may begin, Ser Godfrey," Guy said with a nasty grin on his face.

The old, grizzled knight nodded. He grabbed Avi's dress and ripped it off her body, tearing it to shreds down to her underwear. He then shoved her over the table where someone familiar grabbed her wrists.

"FIRA!" Avi shouted.

"Don't make things hard on yourself, Dove. You're only going to make it worse." She kissed the top of Avi's forehead to calm her down. "If you don't behave, you'll wind up like your lion knight, Ser Gerhalos."

"You…killed him?" Avi sobbed.

Fira chuckled. "Technically the men I hired killed him."

"You…you…YOU TRAITOR!" Avi screamed so loud her voice went scratchy and high-pitched. She flailed her arms up and down, still being held in Fira's firm grip. "YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! YOU SLUT! YOU HEARTLESS WENCH! WHEN I GET OUT THIS…"

"You won't be getting out of this, Dove." Fira placed shackles on her wrists and then Guy turned a pully from his haunt in the back of the dungeon that stretched Avi over the table.

Avi gasped when she felt Ser Godfrey come up from behind and started squeezing her rump. "Ah, looks like we forgot something," he said with a jeer. He got on one knee and removed her gold chain anklet with a diamond the shape of a teardrop.

"NO!" Avi cried helplessly, watching Ser Godfrey hand it to Guy. "Please, don't take that. It was a gift. Seto Kaiba gave it to me!"

"This will sell nicely," said Guy, examining the craftsmanship with a magnifying eyepiece. "Just one of these pieces will make me richer than the Tharan King."

Avi let out a scream when Ser Godfrey ripped her panties off with a powerful tug. She then heard something that made her tremble with anxiety. The snap of a rubber glove which came before a sinister chuckle.

"What are you doing?" she cried looking back at him. "Don't you dare! Do you know who I am? I am the Summoner of Dragons! I was chosen by the goddess, Saafani to find her children and fight for the High King! Stop it! Stop it! You can't do this! I have powerful friends! You all are going to regret this!"

"As far as anyone is concerned, Summoner," said Ser Godfrey. "All your friends are dead. Yuri and the others don't even know you're here. In fact, Yuri won't know anything at all pretty soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Avi cried.

Guy slid his finger across his throat. "Ccccckkk!" he said.

"No!"

"I'm afraid it is so," said Fira. "Soon, Yuri will not be High King, and you," she pet Avi like a little puppy on the side of her head, "will no longer Summoner of Dragons. Now…open wide, Dove."

Avi's eyes enlarged and she let out a loud gasp feeling Ser Godfrey reach deep inside her.

She let out a loud scream that echoed into the night.


	32. Dragon Queen: Part 11

**Avi**

* * *

When she was done being examined she was taken to a small chamber where a group of priestesses came in with wooden buckets filled with cold water mixed with scented oils to wash her. They used brushes with thick bristles that scratched her skin as they scrubbed her awfully, washing every part of her body.

One of the priestesses grabbed her and bent her over a table where they used razors to shear off her beautiful golden hair. By the looks of their faces, it seemed they were jealous of her beauty. They were not fair faced like she was. Most of them had unsightly moles or large warts, crooked noses and lips the color of worms and they were either very plump or very thin.

It seemed they were doing all they could to tear away Avi's loveliness. Her hair, once reaching all the way down to her back like gold threads was cut to the length of her neck. They doused her head with their buckets of water to clear away bits of hair and blood from the cuts they gave her scalp.

"Up!" one of them shouted. "Get up!" She smacked Avi hard on the bottom. "NOW!"

Avi did as she was told and was forced to put on an old woven rag before being led by soldiers from Shadow Company into a dank chamber and shackled to the wall.

Their radios buzzed with military jargon.

"Sleep tight, Summoner," one of them said before they left her alone in the darkness. The door slammed and echoed in the vastness of the dungeon.

"Oh," someone groaned from the darkness. "Who…who's there?"

Avi gasped. _That voice! I know that voice!_

"Solomon! Master Solomon Muto!" she cried out.

"Oh, Avi! Is that really you?" Solomon called out from the rack on the other side of the dungeon.

"They kept you here too?" Avi sobbed.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what the Orcs did to me back in the wars against Anubis," he chuckled. "If you ask me, these guys are real amateurs."

"I admire your spirit," Avi said, still crying. "What are they going to do? Do they mean to kill us?"

"Were it so easy," said Solomon. "They need us both alive to get the little brat of the coastlands what he wants."

"So, this is Prince Hector's doing?"

"Aye, that it is."

"So he's aligned himself with Stefan and the Church?"

"More like Stefan and the Church has aligned with him. Hector's the key to getting them what they want, and that is to spread their bullshit into Emboldor. Their faith has banned from the Land of Kings since the Inquisition, and it seems to me that Hector is willing to help them have a foothold on the sacred lands if they can give him soldiers and knights for his army. Uh, Weren't you going to marry the boy?"

"Not anymore," Avi sobbed. "Yuri and the princes were right about him all along. He set me up. He already took the dragon in the temple. Shadow Company was waiting for me."

"I'm so sorry, Avi."

"Oh, Master, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Now, now, love, there is no need to be so hard on yourself. The Church fooled us all."

"And these Shadow Company soldiers?" Avi asked.

"They are not from the Church, my dear. Just a bunch of modern, beer-drinking, trigger-happy mercenaries looking to get contracts here in the West and bully the people who believe in the old traditions with their technology and fancy guns. It's been a problem as of late, having these modern soldiers harass the people of the North, West and South, but now with Shadow Company getting jobs here, I fear the problem is only going to get worse. These people know nothing of guns, let alone how to fight people with them. If this keeps up, I fear the old ways will be a thing of the past, even though they should have been a long time ago after the foundation of Domino and the rise of technology."

"I believe in progress," said Avi. "But not like this. Oh, Solomon, they mean to kill Yuri."

"He is protected by the God Cards and the spirit of Norman the Conqueror lives within his Pendant of the Kings. There is no force in this realm or the Shadow Realm that could harm the little prince. But…if they get their hands on those beasts, I fear not even Yuri will be able to stop Prince Hector."

"The Ancient Beasts? Is that what they want with me, Solomon?"

"Not you. Me."

"What?"

"Avi, I am one of the few in the continent who can read and decipher ancient Celtran. Hector, was somehow able to find the tablets containing the maps that lead to the whereabouts of the Ancient Beasts, god-like saurian monsters who were once used by Norman the Conqueror himself. But as potent as he was, even he was not able to contain them."

"And the maps?"

"They are written in a complex code the Celtran scholars used to keep Men and Elves out of their secrets. It took me hundreds of years to learn it with my friend Arthur Hawkins, though its best I no longer speak of him, for these thugs might go after him, and he is not as strong-willed as I am."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Avi asked.

"They mean to break me by torturing you," said Solomon. "Lady Avi, forgive me. I had many chances to save you from this fate, but in order to keep Prince Yuri safe, the ancient monsters must never be found."

"Do not blame yourself, Master," said Avi. "You did the right thing. If being imprisoned here is what is needed to be done to keep High King Yuri safe, so be it."

"Well, that was fast," said Solomon.

"I do not like the thought of being here," said Avi. "But if what you say is true, then we must stay strong for Yuri. It seems he is the key to getting us out of here."

"Mmm," Solomon said with a nod.

* * *

The cock's call rang through the stone walls of the dungeon. The light of the morning sun, usually welcoming the new day with a warm golden glow hit Avi's face instead with an ominous shade of red and orange like a burning fire. Her weary eyes opened and she saw Solomon still hanging on the rack. The sun's light that crept through the iron-barred windows revealed his scars, bruises, and burns. Avi knew all too well that her body would soon be riddled with damage from the oncoming tortures. Drops of water fell from the cracks on the ceiling and she could make out the screams of other condemned souls in the dungeon.

Soon her screams would join them. Solomon said they both needed to be strong for both Yuri's sake, and for Termnnia's.

He told her that they intended to torture her in order to break Solomon into talking and revealing the Ancient Beasts to the rebel boy-king. He must have been very difficult to interrogate if the Church and King Hector went through all the trouble of hiring an Eastern mercenary group like Shadow Company to search for her.

She heard footsteps come down the halls. She held her breath. She gave a sigh of relief when whoever it was passed by her chambers.

"Morning, Avi," Grandpa groaned as he awoke.

"Good morrow, Master Solomon," said Avi. She rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She quivered with fear, expecting a very long and painful day.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, her voice quaking. Stupid question, but, she wanted to know how much pain she wanted to go through. And she was so scared she could not find the right words to come out of her mouth.

Solomon's lips trembled.

He had been trained by the king's special forces known as the Swords of the King, a secret unit of guards of the High King when he served under the lordship of High King Jantaro Plantegrast, and in that time, he was trained in dealing with torture, so he was ready for whatever King Hector's men were going to put him through. But Avi, was a delicate young thing. She was still an infant in his eyes. A little baby who had yet to enjoy the fruits of life.

He swallowed and said, "Just keep telling yourself there will be no pain greater than betraying High King Yuri," he counseled her. "And you will forget everything."

Avi smiled at that.

"Yeah."

They heard voices outside and then the banging of keys fumbling to get the lock open.

"No matter what happens," said Avi. "No matter how much I scream. Even if I break and beg for you to tell them, you will not say a word. Promise me."

Solomon nodded.

The door to the chamber burst open. Witch Hunters by looks of their studded leather gear, capes, and black hats with white feathers, along with Templar Knights with helmets shaped like wolves and black enameled steel plate armor. They had a sharp black cross painted on their shields which hung on their backs. Among them was a tall and beefy man shirtless with brown boiled leather trousers, a black apron stained with blood and rust and a black hooded mask. There was a mess of hair all over his chest and engorged belly.

He sniffed the air. "Dawn," he said hungrily.

"Don't harm her!" shouted Solomon, writhing in the rack.

"Read the maps, and she will feel nothing."

Solomon growled.

"No? Then she will suffer for your insolence."

He snapped his fingers. The two Templar Knights lunged for her.

"You won't get away with this you fucking bastards!" Avi shouted.

"A tongue so uncouth should have no place in such a pretty mouth."

"Aye," said a Witch Hunter. "Looks like it's going to have to come off." He unsheathed his dagger from his belt.

"Ah, ah, there will be none of that." A priest dressed in red robes trimmed with gold and black thread walked in with a ledger under his arm as the man in the hood undid Avi's shackles and dragged her away. The priest was escorted into the room by two black knights wearing steel plate mixed with Kevlar. Black capes were fastened to their chestplates with silver fastenings in the shape of the sharp cross of the Church's Inquisitional Forces. Their helmets had black visors. Solomon could see holographic graphs of data and windows of information popping up in the screens of the visors. They were holding black assault rifles, heavily tricked out with a variety of attachments.

"Heckler and Koch G-Thirty-Six," Solomon said, as two Witch Hunters untied him. He fell to the ground with a thud. "I thought the Yeyu forbid the use of machines, especially weapons smuggled in from Earth."

"There are some exceptions," said the priest. "I am Reverend Keller of the Chapel of White Tree. I see no introductions are needed for you. Master Suguroko 'Solomon' Muto. The legendary duelist, archeologist, and Sword of the King. I must say, this is quite the honor."

"You expect me to talk?" Solomon asked.

"For her sake," Reverend Keller said jerking his finger behind him.

A horrid, high-pitched screaming blasted through the stone walls.

"She has beautiful fingernails," said Reverend Keller. "It would be a shame if she lost them all, wouldn't it?"

One of the Witch Hunters brought Solomon a wooden tray with a plate of grapes, cheese slices, a crust of bread with sesame seeds and strands of dry roasted chicken meat. He poured Solomon a glass of wine from the Argovan Winery.

Solomon licked his lips and reached for the food, but the black knights raised their weapons. Solomon grunted in shock and froze.

"You may eat only when you agree to read the maps."

Avi let out another ear-piercing scream as the inquisitor ripped out another of her fingernails with his pliers.

They were torturing her in the next room so Solomon could hear her screams.

"You can have your feast," said the priest, "and by my command Avi's torture will end. I swear to Yeyu."

Solomon took the goblet of wine with his weak fingers.

"Are you ready to talk?" the priest asked.

Solomon frowned and poured the wine onto the floor.

The priest laughed. "You would let her suffer? You cruel, cruel man. And I wonder who the real torturers are."

"I am not the one inflicting her with pain," said Solomon.

"No, but you are the one who can stop it," said the priest. "We can stop the torture, no problem. But unless you speak and agree to read the maps for King Hector, Avi's pain will continue."

Avi screamed again.

"Such a fucking shame," Fira said leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was clad in tank top and very short denim cutoffs. "I remember when we had those nails pedicured in Domino. Good times, eh, Dove?"

"You…" Avi sobbed. "How could you do this to me? After all we've been through. After all the Daltons have done for you. You would betray us like this?"

"Nothing personal, Dove. But I am a Templar, and I am loyal to my order."

"When Yuri gets wind of this, he will have your heads!"

"And how will he do that if he doesn't know you are here?" Fira asked.

The inquisitor took out another fingernail. Avi yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fingers soaked with blood.

"Damn," the inquisitor said, examining the removed fingernail. "Nice polish. Looks expensive."

"Two silver swords," said Fira. "For each of us."

"Would you mind covering yourself!" a Witch Hunter said angrily, displeased at Fira's choice of attire. "Yeyu respects women who are covered and show decency."

"I don't care what Yeyu thinks," said Fira. "I am not putting on those robes and those ridiculous veils. They look stupid, and I find it oppressing. If he doesn't like it, he can kiss my tattooed ass."

"Spoken like a true mercenary," said the Witch Hunter. "You bring shame to the Templar name."

"Yeah, well, at least I brought in the bitch, didn't I? Something that took you lot forever to do."

"Humph!" said the Witch Hunter. "If you weren't so favored, I'd have your fingernails out too!"

The food was tempting and Avi's screams grew louder and more painful. But Solomon stood in that wooden chair unable to speak.

Hector was not going to get those Ancient Beasts. No matter what.

"NO MORE!" Avi begged them. "NO MORE!"

"Just one more finger, love," said the inquisitor. "There."

Avi squealed awfully. Solomon sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Read the maps, and she will feel no more," said the priest.

"Fuck…. you," Solomon growled like a rabid beast. Those were words that never came out of his mouth.

A black tactical knight punched him hard in the face and took the food away.

"Let us break for lunch," said the priest. "Maybe by then, he will be ready to talk."

Meanwhile, in the other room, Avi panted and whimpered, looking at her mangled fingers. The anti-magic collar around her neck was all that kept her from summoning a dragon and massacring all the men in this fortress. But even if she did get it off, there were anti-magic drones swarming all over the castle.

Fira smiled and began to take off her clothes.

"Okay, Avi," the inquisitor said, holding her head up by her hair. "It's time for your bath."


	33. Dragon Queen: Part 12

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"Are you awake, Avi?" Solomon groaned, still on the rack.

Avi was on the floor wearing torn woven trousers with a rope belt.

She didn't answer.

The constant beatings she got and the lack of food and clean water was finally defeating her.

"Avi!" Solomon cried out. "Please, you've got to hold on."

"I...I can't" Avi moaned. "Solomon...I'm dying."

"No! No! You can't!"

"I can't go on...I can't go on."

"Oh, Avi!" sobbed Solomon. "What have I done to you!"

"Don't go blaming yourself," said Avi. "Unless you were the one who inflicted this pain upon me, you have nothing to feel regret about."

The door creaked open. Guy and his Templars entered the dungeon. He ordered them to pick Avi up and sit her on the table.

"Our patience is growing thin, old man," said Guy walking circles around Avi. "We tried being reasonable with you, but you just kept forcing us to take extreme measures. And the poor Summoner has suffered because of it. Do you think it pleases me, harming this beautiful creature and her perfect body."

He slid his hand down her spine. Avi whimpered and quivered, feeling his calloused fingers on her sore and bruised skin. Her back was covered with lashes from the countless whippings and burnings she received. She was poked with hot irons, beaten, starved, and raped over the past couple of months. She could take no more. Her tears ran dry and she could feel nothing. Her spirit was broken. She was an empty shell.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Solomon.

"What is there to touch?" said Guy. "She's barely alive. She is no good to us anymore."

"So you mean to kill her?" said Solomon.

"No," said Guy. He held up his hand. It was glowing in an eerie blue aura that whipped and crackled like fire. "If she is to die, she will not do so as the Summoner of Dragons."

"The Cleansing!" cried Solomon. "No, even you wouldn't be so cruel as to do this!"

"Oh, wouldn't I, Solomon?"

He held the flaming aura over Avi's mouth. Something was slithering out of it. Her mana, the magical energy needed to perform magic. Avi coughed, feeling it getting drained out of her body.

"Please, don't!"

"I won't," said Guy. "I will stop, all you have to do is read the maps."

"You have no idea what Hector will unleash if he finds those creatures!"

"Does it look like I care?" said Guy.

Avi began to choke and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Stop, please, I beg of you!"

"Tell us where the maps are and she can keep her power, Solomon!"

"Please!"

"Say please one more time and I will rape her again and again until she dies and I will make you watch!"

"Don't..." Avi coughed. "Don't...tell...them...ackk...ackkk!"

"STOP!" cried Solomon. "I'LL TELL YOU! I WILL READ THE BLOODY MAPS! JUST DON'T HARM HER ANYMORE! PLEASE!"

SPILL IT!" shouted Guy, releasing Avi of the cleansing spell.

"Just send me the stones, and I will read them!"

"You're in luck," said Guy. "Shadow Company has a print out of the damn things right now. Give her food and water."

"Yes, My Lord," said the Templars.

And so, Solomon read the information on the scrolls, examined the ancient text, and studied every photo they tossed at him. He marked the locations of the Ancient Beasts on a map of Termnnia and was given a roasted chicken leg, mashed potatoes swimming in gravy, corn, and a cup of cold water as a reward.

But as he ate his feast, he used his cutting knife to stab a Templar in the neck and take his keys. Solomon grabbed the Templar's gun and ran back to the chamber where Avi was. He shot two Shadow Company guards who watched her and released her from her bonds.

An alarm began to wail inside the stronghold. Solomon and Avi were filled with adrenaline and ran to the top of the stronghold where they jumped into the sea. The Templars of the Church then rallied the people of White Tree to aid them in the search for Solomon and Avi. The villagers lit their torches, armed themselves with pitchforks, axes, pickaxes, shovels, scythes, anything they could use as a weapon and chased them into the Goldark Forest.

Shadow Company K-9 units led the hunting party. Their hound's barking echoed in the night and their flashlights danced across the darkness.

Avi and Solomon were not too far away from them. The villagers and the soldiers were getting closer and closer.

Avi fell.

"Get up, Avi!" said Solomon, helping her up. "We have to keep going!"

Avi whimpered and clung to Solomon. She fell again, bringing him down with her. The dog's barking was getting louder.

"Oh, Master, it's no use!" sobbed Avi. "Just leave me!"

"No, Avi, it is you who must keep going," said Solomon. "I will lead them away!"

"No," said Avi. "They'll kill you!"

"I must pay for betraying Yuri," said Solomon. "I vowed to stay strong and I failed."

"Only because of me!"

"No," said Solomon. "Avi, go! You must save yourself. I have started a chain of events that could doom Termnnia. If anything happens to Yuri, you could be the world's only hope to stop the darkness from returning."

"Solomon."

"Please, just go," said Solomon. "Let me repent for my sin, by saving you. Please, Avi, please."

She hugged him.

"Go!" he urged her.

Avi nodded and dashed into the forest and flung himself at the crowd. The Shadow Company dogs were released of their chains and took off into the night after Avi.

Solomon was hit in the stomach with a rifle butt, knocking him to his knees. Fira walked up to him, sucking on a cherry-flavored lollipop.

"Just had to be the big hero, huh?" she sneered at him. She drew her sword from her back and commanded the two soldiers to bow him down. "Yuri is to have a wedding so I heard. Let's see he gets his gift."

Meanwhile Avi dashed across the darkness of the forest. Snow was falling all around her and stung her exposed flesh with their cold bite. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep her breasts from flapping while she ran. The dogs could smell her and hear her. They had a look of blood lust in their eyes. She dashed around trees, hopped over logs, climbed up rock slopes and slipped and fell in the cold mud.

The animals behind her continued with their relentless pursuit. Avi had reached the foot of the lonely Turandur, the Mountain of the Coast Lords. She attempted to climb the slopes but the dogs caught up to her. They jumped up on their hind legs, trying to grab her ankles. Avi whimpered and sobbed as she tried to climb up the mountain.

FWAP! FWAP!

Went the bullets on the rocks. Someone was shooting at her.

"Come on now, Dove," jeered Fira. "Just get down from there and I'll make it quick. Otherwise, I'll let the dogs tear you limb from limb." She reached for her radio. "Saffron Unit, this is Fira. I've got the Summoner of Dragons corned at the foot of Turandur. How copy, over?"

"Roger, Fira, Solid Copy. On our way."

Avi knew backup was coming quickly. She made one last attempt and felt a sharp pain on her ankle once the hound grabbed a hold of her and shook its head violently. Avi screamed and tried to climb higher but was dragged back to the ground.

"Send a body bag," said Fira. "Or two, this is going to be very messy."

"Copy, Fira. Saffron Out."

Avi felt the dogs swarm her. One of them grabbed her by the hair and started tearing at it. Avi yelped and braced herself for the worst when something huge grabbed the dog gnawing at her ankle.

Ser Gerhalos roared into the dog's face as he held it up and then he ripped its head off. The other dogs charged at him, climbing on top of his large body to bite his neck, but he held them back with ease, smashing them against the rocks and ripping their limbs off. When they were gone he spotted Fira and charged for her.

"Oh shit." Were her last words before he rammed her head off with his arm. He held Fira's head up high with his hand and gave a thunderous roar that sent most of the mob running away. They did not see him, but his roar was so threatening coming from the dark that it installed a great fear into them. Even Shadow Company did not have the balls to find out what made that roar and scurried back to White Tree with the villagers.

"Ser Gerhalos," Avi croaked.

"Come on," said her knight-champion. He tore off her tattered, bloody, trousers and wrapped his torn cloth-of-gold cape around her.

"You're alive," she whispered weakly.

"I have a service to uphold," he said cradling her against his breastplate. "Just hold on. I am going to take you to Kaledras."

"The Elves?" Avi whispered.

"Yes, they will know what to do."

"Master Solomon," she gasped. "We must go save him."

"He is dead," said Ser Gerhalos. "They killed him. I am sorry, My Lady."

"Yuri...he'll make them pay dearly for this."

Ser Gerhalos gulped. "He's dead, too, my lady."

Avi could take no more sorrow and blacked out. Ser Gerhalos licked her lovingly on the face and dashed into the darkness.

* * *

**Part XIII**

* * *

Ser Gerhalos had ridden for days into the deepest parts of Thara. Past the Great White Mountains and into the fields of the kingdom of Katina. The Magician's Realm. Home of the Citadel and former heart of the elvish empire before the days of Norman the Conqueror and the awakening of Men.

Avi still lay asleep in his arms, wrapped in his cloth-of-gold cape like a baby in swaddling clothes.

When it would get dark, he made camp and spoon-fed her soup with the meat of rabbits and venison he recently hunted. After she ate her fill she would go right back to sleep with only a weak 'thank you' escaping her dry, bloodied lips.

"I will make them pay for what they have done to you, Avi." Ser Gerhalos would always say at the end of the day.

He petted her hair, once long and flowing down to her back like a golden river now horribly sheared off to her ears. He held her close and moaned with sorrow.

"I am sorry this happened to you. I failed as your champion. Mayhaps, you will find a more suitable warrior amongst the Elves."

He licked her face again. Then, with all his might. He removed the metal anti-magic collar around her neck.

"Chaining her up like a common dog!" he growled, throwing the collar into the woods. "I will kill them all!"

After he had picked up camp and got back atop his warhorse, which he had won from a murdering mercenary when he and Avi were apart and rode into an open field dotted with rocks an occasional pine, castle ruins, and outlined by the bluish-white majesty of the Great White Mountains far behind him.

He looked around the field looking for the landmark he had heard so much about during his travels.

The famous Black Stones of Katina Fields. Those were said to be the gateway in Kaledras, the ancient elven city hidden deep in the forests.

Avi stirred in his arms. Her weariness was wearing off, thank the Goddesses, but she would still be too weak to summon her dragons should they run into danger. Ser Gerhahos lost his sword in the falls and most of his gear.

"Black Stones!" he growled. "Where are those cursed Black Stones!"

A rumble in the sky answered his calls. It did not sound like anything natural. His heart gave a heave when he realized that the rumble in the sky was mechanical. He turned to where the rumbling came from and saw an aerial vehicle held up by propellers thundering towards him. Then, from the forest, emerged a convoy of jeeps and armored vehicles.

"Shadow Company!" shouted Ser Gerhalos. "Damn, they have found me!"

He kicked his horse into a run. But the beast could not outrun the aerial ship hovering above him, and the jeeps were getting closer and closer. They were so close that he could see the soldiers and their weapons.

"Heathanous mercenaries!" Ser Gerhalos growled. "They are not supposed to be in these lands!"

A door in the airship opened. A sniper, clad in a tactical leather suit black as night with a black mask with one green optic sat on the railing and took out his rifle.

"YAH!" Ser Gerhalos, snapping the reins to get his warhorse to gallop faster.

The sniper fired. He missed. He fired again. The bullet struck Ser Gerhalos's shoulder armor.

Commander Knox rode inside an APC which stood at the top of a hill overlooking the operation to recapture Avi and kill Ser Gerhalos.

"Citadel this is Night Owl," said the helicopter pilot. "I've got visual on the cat man and the Summoner of Dragons."

"Citadel, Predator-Actual," said a drone pilot. "We've got a good view of Katina Fields from here. Ser Gerhalos and the Summoner have been tagged by the drone. They're not going to escape from us this time."

"Good," Commander Knox said taking a sip of coffee from his white mug. "Kill the cat man and get the bitch so we can go home. I'm tired of being in the fairytale lands."

"You said it, Commander."

Ser Gerhalos roared below. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!"

Bullets whooshed by him, barely missing him. Shadow Company was shooting everything they had at him. He looked down at Avi.

"Avi!" said Ser Gerhalos. "Wake up! You have to summon your dragons now!"

Avi merely croaked in his arms.

"Avi please!" Ser Gerhalos pleaded. "I can't let them take you again! Wake up!"

The bullets hit his horse. The beast neighed one last time and flipped over knocking Ser Gerhalos and Avi to the ground.

"NO!" he shouted, crawling towards her to pick her up. "Leave her alone!"

More bullets cracked his armor. His large pauldron shattered at last. The soldiers jumped out of their vehicles and fired their weapons. The bullets could not pierce Ser Gerhalos's armor.

He took advantage of the fact that they did not aim for his head and started to attack, tearing them limb from limb. But he felt a familiar prick on his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said the abbot of the Domino City Chapel, coming out of one of the jeeps with his dart gun. "How many times must you and I go through this?"

"No!" Ser Gerhalos got to his knees, trying to fight back the sedative coursing through his veins.

"We got them now!"

"We got 'em! We got 'em!"

"Beers are on me tonight, boys," said Commander Knox on the radio. "Don't spoil them too much."

"Oh, I won't," said the abbot. He unwrapped Avi from the cloak and flipped her to her back

"Leave her alone!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Consider the wedding off Ms. Avi. Your job is done," said the abbot.

But then. A horn echoed across the fields from the forest.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees and struck a soldier in the chest. It pierced through his chestplate and struck his heart.

_Boing-oing-oing_ it went as it vibrated from the impact. The soldier grunted as he fell back.

More flew out and took down the rest.

Then, Aigami came riding out of the forest on a white horse. He was followed by a cavalry of a hundred warriors wearing armor of leather with layers of silver plate and draped in navy blue sashes and capes chased and trimmed in white.

The bannermen held their colors high leading the charge into battle. The exotic horn blew again.

"Elves!" shouted Night Owl. "Fucking Elves!"

Arrows flew from the forest as a hundred more Elven warriors rode out from the trees on all sides of the fields.

Spears sang through the air and jabbed through the tactical armor of the vile mercenaries who were defiling the land of the Elves with their destructive technology. From the west, an Eldori shot out of the trees atop a red Duel Runner.

"Ser Yusei!" gasped Ser Gerhalos.

A heavenly roar erupted from the mountains. Yusei's Stardust Dragon swooped down from the clouds that covered their peaks and fired a sparkling blue energy beam at the Shadow Company helicopter.

The Elves skewered more mercenaries with their javelins, halberds, and spears. Pyromancers shot powerful balls of fire from their hands and decimated Shadow Company's vehicles.

So confused by the chaos, the abbot failed to see Ser Gerhalos regain his strength. The Leogai picked him up and bit his head off, and he did it slowly to make him suffer.

"Aw, you've gotta be shitting me," said Commander Knox, watching his men get slaughtered by the Elves in the fields below on the glass display screens. "That isn't right!"

He put the radio to his mouth and shouted. "What the hell do I pay you for? You are highly trained soldiers with the most advanced weaponry in Termnnia, and you can't fight off Woodland Elves with bows and arrows!"

"If I were you, Commander," said Lions. "I suggest we make a retreat. It's clear the Elves are going to be taking care of Avi. Let us regroup and come back for them later."

"No! She's right there!"

"Yes, right there and surrounded by hundreds of Elves, a dragon, and an Eyar. Think for once in your life, Knox!"

Commander Knox growled and snarled like an angry rhino. "All units, retreat."

"We can take them!"

"That's an order!" Knox shouted.

"All units, ceasefire and make a break for the Eltuvi Forest," said a rescue team. "Pop smoke to mark your location. Birds will be inbound. E-T-A five minutes."

"This isn't over, Summoner," said Commander Knox. "After everything comes into fruition, not even the Elves, your dragons, or the God Cards can save you."

The APC turned around and drove back into the forest alongside the fleeing men.

Yusei and Aigami rode towards Ser Gerhalos.

"Where have you been?' Aigami asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Ser Gerhalos said, picking Avi up from the ground and cradling her once more. "For someone with so much power, you failed miserably in keeping Lady Avi safe from these vermin."

"They had anti-magic technology at their disposal," said Aigami. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Even their foul technology has proven superior over the Eyar," Yusei said sadly. "This is truly a dark time."

Stardust Dragon swooped over the fields searching for more foes.

"Not just yet," said an Elf riding towards them atop a Pegasus with silver bells on its mane. He looked at Avi, asleep in the Leogai's arms.

"Ser Gerhalos," said Aigami. "This is King Erthond of the Great White Mountains. Ruler of the Woodland Elves. He has some news Lady Avi might want to hear."

Ser Gerhalos followed Aigami, Yusei, and King Erthond into the forest with trees that arched over for miles to conceal a canyon with towering waterfalls pouring into a city forgotten by Men.

"Welcome to Kaledras," said Aigami.

"So what business did you hope to find here?" Ser Gerhalos asked, following a narrow dirt path on the face of the cliffs.

"I had hoped to raise an army," said Aigami. "But the Elves refuse to fight."

"Against who?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Guy de la Tierra Sainte," said Yusei, pushing his Duel Runner down the dirt path. "The Church of Yeyu was behind the capture and torture of Avi and the murder of Master Solomon. While I was back in Rasaay to oversee the coronation of High King Yuri, they challenged him in battle."

"The cowards!" said Ser Gerhalos.

"Yuri amassed an army in most of Northern Emboldor," said Aigami.

"You mean the side of Emboldor that has not turned tail and went to the Boy King of the Coasts?" growled Ser Gerhalos.

"You can say that," said Yusei. "Yuri and his allies fended off Hector and his army who march upon Guy's stronghold to recover him and the maps to the Ancient Beasts. The battle was won and the maps were secure, but Yuri...Yuri was assassinated by the Sisterhood of Denethon."

"NO!" shouted Ser Gerhalos, smashing his fist on the table. "This can't be! This cannot be!"

"Your Grace," Ser Gerhalos said looking at the Elven king. "You control the armies of all the Elves of Termnnia. Perhaps there is a way you could…"

"No!" said King Erthond. "I need my troops here to protect the realm of my people. Now that those modern mercenaries know where to find us, my city and my kingdom are in grave danger. I need every bow and every sword at my command."

"But My Lord…"

"We are not part of this alliance, Ser Gerhalos," King Erthond said as they entered the city. "Clearly the Ruler of Men has no need for our aid!"

"But father!" cried Erthond's daughter Taarie sprinting quickly toward the soldiers as they entered through the city gates. "Listen to what Master Yusei has to say."

"There's nothing more that can be said," said one of Yusei's knights, Jack Atlas-Knight of the Red Dragon Archfiend. "Your father is a stubborn one, Taarie."

"Very stubborn," said Akiza Izinkski Knight of the Black Rose.

"I've tried all I could," said Crow Hogan. "Looks like we ride to the Gray Hills alone."

"So be it," said Yusei.

"I'm going with them!" said Taarie.

"You will do no such thing," said Erthond, climbing off his Pegasus.

"I can fight!"

"NO!"

Taarie stood her ground.

"If you leave with them on the morrow, Taarie, don't you ever come back. I will say no more. You helped one outsider, I'll be damned if I watch you help another."

He snapped his fingers to call two Elves with a gurney for Avi. "These Elves will help clean her up," Erthond said to Ser Gerhalos. "They will not harm her."

"Is that?" said Crow, watching Ser Gerhalos put Avi on the gurney.

"The Summoner of Dragons in the flesh," Jack Atlas said crossing his arms. "Though I thought she'd sport a more decent hair cut."

"She had beautiful hair," Ser Gehalos assured him. "But she lost it on the count of her tormentors in the fort of Guy de la Tierra Sainte, who tried to have me killed as well. The Church sent a Templar to keep an eye on us,"

"Fira?" said Aigami. "Where is she?"

"In one of the Nine Hells!" said Ser Gerhalos. "I removed her head as she hunted Avi down with dogs like common game. I can only pray she's in the deepest pit with Zorc himself."

"Ser Knight," said Taarie. "We do not speak his name here. The Dark Master has been a mortal enemy of my people."

"Where are the others, Master Aigami?' said Ser Gerhalos. "Ser Damien, Ser Arthur, young Tordo, and Aldara?"

Aigami pursed his lips.

"What happened?"

"They're all gone," said Aigami. "Save for Aldara. She and I escaped the caves of the temple. Constantine, Trish, Santiago, and Blair vanished. Ser Damien was killed in battle. You're all she has left.

"I will do what I can to keep her safe," said Ser Gerhalos. "This time, I will not fail."


	34. Dragon Queen: Part 13

**Yami**

* * *

Castle Takahashi is the ancient stronghold of Yugi Muto. Once he became King of Games Yugi was given land in the northernmost region of Thara and a castle that towered over a small town called Gold Clock known for its beautiful tower of brick and gold in the central plaza.

With the Church allied with the High King, they began a religious crusade against the peace-loving people of Termnnia. The had only but two choices. Convert or be destroyed.

Since hearing the news, Yami transformed Gold Clock into a safe haven for refugees seeking aid from the Church. But the town grew so full that tent cities began to form outside the city walls. Then, there were protests going on down below outside the silver gates that led up the mountain path to Castle Takahashi. There were people demanding that Lord Yugi open the gates and let them take refuge in his halls, for the castle was the tenth largest stronghold in Termnnia. The castle alone could hold more than twenty-thousand people and that did not include the countless passageways leading to smaller castles and forts that were built along the mountainside. There was a small town inside the heart of the mountain, but that was already filled with mages who escaped the massacre of the Citadel. And with assassinations from sleeper agents from the Church increasing in the town below Yami and his friends could take no chance.

"He has plenty of room for us!" shouted a merchant. "Please, my family needs aid."

"Me children are starvin'!"

"No one is allowed inside the stronghold!" shouted a Black Luster Soldier. Gold Clock was swarmed by many battalions who abandoned the rule of High King Hector. Even a score of Buster Bladers left their High King to serve alongside Yugi and his companions.

"Only very important persons are allowed here!" shouted a Buster Blader donned in white armor. "There is food, clean water, and shelter for everyone."

"But there are more people coming!" shouted a refugee. "There won't be enough food to go around."

"Then you will have to grow your own crops!" said the Black Luster Soldier.

"I thought Lord Yugi said he was leading us to safety!"

"He has," snapped the Buster Blader. "If you do not like what he has to offer, please, pack your belongings and go. Go take your chances with the Church elsewhere!"

The people began to shout. The rocks around the gate suddenly morphed into one of Yugi's Duel Monsters called Sentry Soldier of Stone (**ATK/1300 DEF/2000**). He raised his two axes and that was enough to cause the people to run away.

The skies were patrolled by Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight (**ATK/2300 DEF/2100**) another monster from Yugi's deck. His dragon mount roared as he soared over Gold Clock.

"This is worse than I thought," Yami said, stroking his chin while looking down at the town from his balcony on the highest tower of the castle.

"So many people just kicked out of their homes," Yugi said, standing next to Yami in his ghostly form. "I can't believe how much Yuri kept this place together. Now that he's gone, the Church does whatever it wants and we have the youngest and most tyrannical High King in history on the Diamond Throne."

Yami slammed his fist on the limestone rail of the balcony. He growled ferociously. His purple eyes glistening with rage. The pale skin on his face began to turn bright red, the color brightened with the setting sun.

"All those years I spent trying to protect him!" he said. His voice was quaking. "All the people that died keeping his whereabouts a secret. All the effort. All the suffering. FOR NOTHING!"

"What's the plan now, Yami?"

"There is no plan anymore, Yugi. Yuri was supposed to be the light to clear away the darkness. Now he's dead! The God Cards leave this world. They abandoned us; I felt it. So great was the treachery that killed Yuri that they break their contract with the High King and leave!"

"I wouldn't want to serve a brat like Hector either," said Yugi. "I thought they would have killed him by now."

"It seems they lack the power to do so," Kaiba said coming out of the banquet hall into the balcony to join Yami. "The God Cards have always turned false kings into ash. But with that monstrosity, Ancalagon protecting Rassay and Hector, they could not kill the false king."

"Man, did they have a rumble," Joey said coming into to join them too. "A battle of gods. I hoid half'a Rassay was destroyed in da battle last night."

"The word wouldn't happen to come from our mole, would it?" Yami asked.

Kaiba snorted. "You have a mole in Rassay watching the High King?"

"We had one," said Joey. "Afta da battle, we lost contact wit 'im."

"Well, that's just great," Kaiba grumbled. "Pegasus is dead. Yuri is dead. Your princes for the alliance have vanished, and one of them have turned tail am I correct?"

"Yes, Prince Ryon Balor," said Yami. "It still stings my heart to know he was working against us this whole time."

Joey shook his head and ran his hand down his messy blond hair. "I don't usually say, dis, Yug, but we are fucked."

"No!" said Yami. "There is still one who can help us."

"I'm all ears," said Kaiba. He turned and leaned against the railing then crossed his arms over his chest. "We are running out of allies, Yugi. Who is your plan B now that Yuri is gone?"

"Yuri told me before the Battle of Gray Hills to keep Avellana safe. That if anything should happen to him we care for Avi as we cared for him."

"If anythin' should happen to 'im," Joey puffed anxiously and he, too, crossed his arms over his chest. The ruby eyes of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon-themed Duel Disk glimmered in the setting sun. The wind made his hair sway as he smirked. "Man O' man, it sounds like Yuri was anticipating somethin' bad happenin' to 'im. Poor Serenity. And Mai and Téa. I don't think anybody loved that kid more den day did."

"Well, then, if Lady Avi is our new hero, then I gladly await her return from the Elven City. I heard my daughter is with her."

"Cora?" said Yami. "I heard some interesting rumors from the East. A Blue-Eyes destroyed an army of Church Militant soldiers near the border of Domino City."

"They are more than just rumors," said Kaiba. "It's the truth. He held up his Duel Disk and began typing on a holographic keyboard.

A castle guard standing by the entrance wrinkled his nose. He had never seen advanced technology before.

"Look at this," said Kaiba, using his finger to slide holographic windows around until he found the one he desired. "This is security cam footage from Dueling Highway."

"Hey, dat's Cora!" said Joey.

Yami nodded, seeing the girl attempting to find shelter from the hail of bullets of the Church Militant.

"It gets better," said Kaiba.

He pressed his finger on the bottom of the window and slid it down to fast forward the footage. Yami grimaced seeing the death of Kaiba's former secretary Barbra Goldwine.

"Oh man," said Joey. "Dat's gruesome."

"Wait," said Kaiba.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey let out cries of shock when Cora summoned the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. The beast then decimated the enemy forces.

After the scene with the dragon, a Duel Runner came into view.

"That's Aldara, one of Lady Avi's guardians!" said Yami. "Ser Yusei told me she does Black Operations for Lady Avi now."

"Black Ops?" said Joey. "You mean dirty errands. Blackmail. Assassinations and such?"

"So it would seem," said Kaiba with a nasty chuckle. "A badass woman with dragons with her own assassin. My kind of girl."

"Who woulda thought someone so gentle like Avi would be capable of such a thing."

"She got tired of being used," said Kaiba.

"Man, I already feel sorry for da next asshole who wants to fuck with Avi," said Joey. "If her assassins don't get ya, her dragons will. Or her beast-warrior, Ser Gerhalos."

"Hold on," said Yami. "Rewind and pause at 13:22."

"So you saw it, too?" Kaiba smiled.

He rewound the image.

"What in the hell is that behind Cora?" Joey burst out his question. "Nyeh! It looks like a fuckin' ghost!"

"Kaiba, do you think that's her?" Yami asked.

"The woman from my dreams," Kaiba answered with a quick nod. "The woman I saw when we had our duel in the Battle City finals. If that woman is who I think it is, then I want Cora back more than ever."

"She'd still be here if ya didn't lose yer marbles cuz she lost one duel!" said Joey.

"She wanted to be my daughter!" said Kaiba. "And if truly did, she wouldn't have lost that match. Especially against a third-rate duelist like Ethan Morris. Even after all the training I put her through. The countless hours she spent perfecting her deck. The hundreds of opponents I had her face while she was at the Academy; she still lost. That is unacceptable."

"Oh, and like you've never lost before hotshot!" said Joey.

"The only person I lost to was this man!" said Kaiba, dramatically pointing his long finger at Yami. "The only duelist worthy of being my nemesis. Ethan was a nobody!"

"Well, dat nobody is now da King of Elleria."

"He shouldn't be king of anything," said Yami.

"Ahem!" someone said sternly.

The three men turned to see that it was Téa. She impatiently tapped her foot on the ground while wearing a white apron.

"Hey, if you fellas want dinner, you're going to have to help out."

"The lady is right!" Mai Valentine snapped at them, also donning an apron of her elegant garments. "Joey, you help with skin the potatoes."

"Yugi! You help me cut the carrots. Kaiba…"

"Leave me out of it," said Seto. He walked away.

"No soup for you!" barked Mai.

"I'm not hungry," Kaiba said going into the banquet hall. Besides, there's a Burger World in the town at the heart of the mountain. I'll go there instead."

"A Burger World?" said Joey. "Here in da West?"

"Don't look at me," said Yami. "Yugi can't live without his hamburgers."

"Uh," Yugi groaned bashfully, scratching his cheek.

"Well, go ahead," said Téa. "You're only going to get a heart attack eating that garbage."

"Hump!" Kaiba puffed and went inside.

"All right you two," said Mai. "You don't help out with the grub, you don't get a bite to eat."

"We have servants you know," said Yami.

"We sent them all to cook for the refugees," Serenity said coming out from the banquet hall. Her hand was stuffed into a goose already crusted with herbs.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I tried filling it with stuffing, but my hand got stuck," Serenity said bashfully.

"Come on you silly goose," Mai said leading her away. "Let me show you how it's done."

"You would send the servants away!" snapped Joey. "Man, now we gotta cook our own grub. I'm da head of my own House for the sake of the Goddesses!"

"That's no excuse," said Téa. "In the Waltz of Kings, Lord Brock of Kaavich fed his entire army all by himself."

"Lord Brock was a gourmet chef in his free time, Téa," said Yami.

"He was still a lord who could cook. Now come on you two, up-and-at' em."

An exotic horn blew down below. Yami smiled and said: "Can it be!?"

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"Ah, there it is!" Ser Gerhalos said happily riding a giant saber cat mount armored in platinum chased with gold.

He raised his arm while looking up at Castle Takahashi.

"After a long ride from the Elven Realm, I long for the rock under my boots, the smell of fresh meat on the fire, and a good stiff drink."

"It's gigantic!" said Avi. She rode on the back of a beautiful stag with gold antlers and snowy white fur and hooves of silver. It had heterochromia; one eye teal and the other glowing silver.

"How is this the tenth-largest castle in Termnnia?" Avi said, bewildered. "The mountains that shield the city are also honeycombed with chambers and fortifications and smaller castles that are part of Master Yu-Gi-Oh's stronghold."

"Aye, My Lady," said Ser Gerhalos. "There is no place safer than Gold Clock. The mountains as you said, form a shield around the town and they too have their own castles dotting them as extra defensive lines. And it seems Master Yu-Gi-Oh was quick in summoning his monsters, for I see many guarding the land and air."

"Don't suppose we'll see the Knights of the Crimson Dragon again, do you?"

"Mayhaps," said Ser Gerhalos. "But Termnnia is in dire need of heroes right now. Ser Yusei and his friends are needed."

They road to the gate of the town wall nestled in a barbican where two Giant Soldier of Stone (**ATK/1300 DEF/2000**) stood guard.

A soldier, a sellsword by the custom decals on his armor and shield, held up his hand and ordered them to halt.

"The town is full, travelers," he said. "I'm afraid you have to make do with the land outside of the wall. All the inns and all the shelters are full."

"I must see Master Yu-Gi-Oh," said Avi. "Please, could you tell…"

"I'm afraid no one is allowed to see Master Yugi," said the guard. "Only very important persons are permitted entry into the castle."

"Then you must know all about the Summoner of Dragons," said Ser Gerhalos.

"Aye, that I do beast man."

"Well, if you must know, this woman is Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda."

The guard face-palmed himself.

"You do stand out from the other travelers," he said. His mustache shivered. "But, if I had a gold Star Chip for every Avi that came here, I'd be rich enough to buy the castle from Lord Yugi."

"What?" said Avi. "Honest and truly I am Lady Avi!"

"Well then, I don't suppose you'd mind taking the test."

"Go on," said Avi.

"Prove to me you're Lady Avi."

Avi smiled and held out her arm. Her staff magically appeared in her grasp.

"Fancy," said the guard, "but entry is permitted for the Summoner of Dragons not the Summoner of Staves."

Avi gave her staff a spin and held it up high. Then, Arvas flew out of an arcane circle and landed behind Avi and her company.

He snarled at the guard.

"Is this proof enough for you?" he said, followed by a growl.

The guard bowed.

"My Lady," he said slamming his fist on his chest causing his steel breastplate to jingle. "Open the gates! Let them pass! Let them pass!"

The iron gates rose to let Avi and her friends into town. The ride up the mountain would be rough on their mounts, so they left them in a stable on the castle's farmyard.

They walked up towering stone steps surrounded by hills with small pine trees and past two Giant Soldier of Steel (**ATK/1300 DEF/2000**) who stood guard at the main gate which creaked open revealing Yami standing at the entrance.

"AVI!" he shouted.

"Master Yugi!" Avi cried out happily. She hitched up her dress and ran to him for a warm hug.

"Oh, I've been worried sick!" Yami said, squeezing her hard. When he released her from his embrace he stood back, hands placed on her shoulders, so he could get a good look at her.

"What have they done to your beautiful hair?"

He was shocked, for the last time he saw her, Avi's hair went down all the way down to her buttocks. Now, it was short, but it grew long enough for her to tie a small ponytail with a silk ribbon that had an enchanted gem to boost her mana.

A parting gift from the Elven King.

"It was sheared off by ugly priestesses who were jealous of my beauty," said Avi.

"Is this all that remains of your company, my dear?"

"It is so, My Lord," said Ser Gerhalos. "Many members of our noble company slain to betrayal and greed. Fira, the soldier whom Prince Michael recommended join out adventure, was working for the Church."

"Oh no!" said Yami. "And what of Diva?"

"Diva?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"That's Master Aigami's real name, Ser," said Avi. "Before the Elves let us go, Diva took a cloak and left earlier than we did. He claimed he had some business to take care of. We never saw him again."

"AVI!" Téa shouted from the top of the stairs of the atrium of glass and stone. There was an aquatic garden with a waterfall in the center. Massive banners of Yugi's House hung from the ceiling and were illuminated by wall lights.

"Avi!" cried Serenity. "Joey! Bakura! Duke! Tristan! Everyone! Avi's back!"

"Lady Téa," Avi said with joy. She held out her arms and braced for impact, for Téa's hugs were bone-cracking but full of love and warmth. Soon, all of Yugi's friends joined her in a massive group hug.

"Did you have dinner, hon?" Mai asked.

"Not yet, but that would be amazing. I'm starving."

"Is there meat?" Ser Gerhalos asked.

"Joey and Tristan are here," said Bakura. "When they're around, our feasts are never complete without meat."

Yami led her to the banquet hall in the higher levels of the castle. On the left side of the fifty-yard-long dinner table was a thundering waterfall that fell into a pool which became a river that flowed along the bottom of the walls throughout the castle. The pathways were all narrow bridges with red carpeting and decorated iron railings with lamp posts every ten feet.

On the right side of the table, a fireplace fifty feet wide warmed them. There were stone statues of Dark Magician standing guard on either side of the fireplace.

As they ate, Yami explained the situation to Avi, filling her in on all the events that took place as she hid with the Elves.

Then Avi told her story of her two months in the hands of the Church and how Solomon pushed her to stay strong.

Needless to say, tears fell out of everyone's eyes. Kaiba, though he played it tough, was disturbed by her story, and he got up from the table to walk it off and process what he just heard. Aldara excused herself from the table and followed him so she could explain why Cora was not with them.

"Oh, Avi," Serenity said, wiping her eye with a pink handkerchief. "I'm so sorry."

"Dreadful," said Bakura. "Truly dreadful. A thousand apologies we could not be around to help you, Lady Avi."

"If there was some way could have helped you," said Mai. "I feel bad. But at the same time, I've got to tip my hat off to you, Avi. You're one tough baby."

"Thank you," said Avi.

"We can't let them get away with this!" said Tristan. "There has to be a way to get back at the Church!"

"There's only one way we can," said Joey. "We gotta head straight for da source!"

"And who or what is that?" said Duke.

"King Stefan."

"Joey, you can't be serious," said Tristan. "We can't just assassinate a king!"

"Yes, we can!" Joey said furiously. His eyes glimmering with an unbearable rage. He pumped up his fist until the knuckles cracked. "We kill their king, just like they killed ours!"

"Joey, we can't do that," said Téa. "We're better people than this."

Joey slammed his fist on the table. The silverware and plates sprang up and a few glasses of champagne spilled onto the embroidered placemat.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted. "YURI WAS MY FRIEND! We can't just let the Church of Yeyu get away with moider! They've bullied our people fer long enough. It's high time we take 'em down once and fer all!"

"My Lord!" a Buster Blader came sprinted into the room with urgency in his steps. "Dire news from Dr. Crowler in Duel Island. Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of Duelist Academy has been killed by soldiers of the Church Militant."

"What!" said Yami. "When?"

"He was leading former students to safety when the Church's mothership _La Purga_ took them down."

"Great Scott!" said Bakura. "All those kids. Their lives ended for nothing. Who's going to run Duelist Academy now? The school and the island it rests upon is serving as a refuge for duelists everywhere."

"And without a head of government on the island, the school will turn into total anarchy!" said Mai.

"What if Yugi could be the new Chancellor of Duelist Academy?" Avi suggested. "The King of Games would be an honorable candidate."

"I appreciate the gesture, Avi, but I am needed here," said Yami.

"See what I mean?" said Joey. "Guys, we've gotta take action."

"But Joey," said Serenity. "We're going to need an army larger than that of the Old Alliance to even hope of marching against Naralia."

"Then we build one!" shouted Joey. "We take back Rassay! Assemble a fighting force large enough to march on Naralia and give 'em hell!"

"How, pray tell, are we going to do that?" asked Bakura.

"We've got Avi!" said Joey.

"My dragons are not going to be enough," said Avi. "The Church has started using advanced weaponry. My dragons won't stand a chance."

"You still have a pilgrimage don't ya?" said Joey. "Come on, Avi, out of ten dragons ya only found four! Maybe with all ten of them…"

"But Lord Wheeler…" Avi began.

Joey interrupted her.

"Come on, Avi, we need ya!"

"But…"

"Say _but_ one more time and I'm kickin' yers!"

"You will die before you can lay a finger on her!" snarled Ser Gerhalos, rising up from his seat and stepping in front of Avi.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yami. "Joey! Cease this foolishness now!"

"I can't work with this miserable crew!" Joey furiously got up from the table and left the banquet hall.

"Let him cool off," said Serenity. "Avi. He didn't mean what he said."

"I know, I know," said Avi. "We're all angered and seeking revenge against Hector and his new friends, the Church of Yeyu. But if we resort to violence and start yelling at one another, we will wind up killing ourselves."

"We are angry because we have no options," said Bakura. "Yuri was our last hope to keep Termnnia in perfect balance and now he's dead. Granted we have you, Lady Avi, but as Yugi said, your dragons will not be enough to combat our enemies."

"No," said Yami. "But Avi is still the last beacon of hope in Termnnia. If she can lead our remaining forces, it could be enough to motivate other kingdoms and lorddoms and counties and Houses great and small to join us so as to safeguard the southern kingdoms like Lorin, Thara, Mondé, and Aquarius. Perhaps, it could be enough to protect duelists as they take safe passage into Duel Island to learn their craft and be safe and hold back the armies of the Church while we establish a candidate for a new High King."

"That's going to be hard to do, Yugi," said Tristan. "The God Cards took a one-way ticket out of Termnnia, so the only source of power that keeps Hector's scrawny ass on the Diamond Throne is that Ancient Beast, Ancalagon."

"He's right," said Mai. "And thanks to that traitor Prince Ryon, Hector has the maps to get to them first. If he finds them, Avi or no Avi, we're all dead."

"I beg your pardon, but we can get to them before he can," said Avi.

"How?" asked Téa.

"Ser Gerhalos,"

Ser Gerhalos nodded with compliance. He raised his cloak and took out a long tube of brown leather.

He handed the tube to Avi.

She opened the top of the tube and shook out a roll of parchment. She laid it out on the table and showed them what the parchment contained.

"What's this?" asked Joey.

"Avi!" Yami said with joy. "This is the map to the Ancient Beasts. This map was made by my grandpa. I can tell because all the side notes are written in his hand."

"How did you come across this, Avi?" asked Mai.

"One rainy night while we were on the road," Avi explained, "we encountered a man, hooded and cloaked, standing at the side of the path. He was waiting for us. Ser Gerhalos was quick to try and kill him, but it was a good thing he showed self-restraint. The man handed us the maps and then delved into the darkness of the forest."

"What did this man say to you?" Serenity asked.

"He said, '_Tell them I'm sorry_,' before he vanished."

"So mysterious," said Yami. "I hope we find whoever this man is and reward him. I believe he just gave us the fighting chance we needed!"

"Oh, Yugi," sighed Téa, "I think things are finally turning around."

The Buster Blader returned and bowed apologetically. "My Lord," he said, "forgive me for the constant intrusion, but there is a man at the entrance of the castle who demands to see you and Lady Avi."

"The castle entrance?" Yami asked. "Who gave him permission to enter?"

"No one wanted to, My Lord, but he bears an urgent message."

He took out a leather strap with iron chains that were attached to multiple deck boxes.

"What are those?" asked Serenity.

Yami took the strap and opened one of the deck boxes. "These are the decks the princes used," he said.

He and the others hurried downstairs to the atrium where a Gold Priest from the Church awaited them, admiring the aquatic garden.

He bowed and said: "Lord Yu-Gi-Oh. Stefan of the House of Ungard and King of the North Lands demands that you surrender Lady Avi immediately. She is overdue for a wedding."

"I will never marry him!" barked Avi. "Leave this place now. You are not welcome here!"

The Gold Priest grinned. "Be that as it may My Lady, this is not a request," he shook his head slowly as he said this. "As I stated before, King Stefan demands that you return to Naralia at once to exchange your vows. You may deny his request, but if you do, that wedding will turn into an execution."

"Who?" said Bakura.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mai said, clasping her hands over her mouth, remembering the decks. "The princes!"

"He wouldn't dare!" said Avi, stomping the ground with her left foot.

"He would," said the Gold Priest. "Tonight, I come to you with their decks. Next time, it will be their heads. Do you really wish for them to die, Avi?"

"I fear I have no choice," said Avi. "Master Yu-Gi-Oh, I must go."

"Avi, no!" said Ser Gerhalos. "I'll go with you!"

"The beast stays!" said the Gold Priest. "Avi is to come alone. If Stefan sees that she brings so much as a mouse with her, the princes will die."

"That is not going to happen!" said Ser Gerhalos. His whiskers quivered with anger. "I go with her!"

"You will remain here, Ser Gerhalos," said Avi. "I can handle this."

"You can't!"

"I will not condemn Jon and the others to death."

"I will not lose you again!" shouted Ser Gerhalos.

"Do this…for me," Avi said softly, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "I will be fine. I promise."

"Excellent," said the Gold Priest. "We leave on the morrow. I will meet you at the front gates. Good eve, everyone."

He turned arrogantly and elegantly then strolled out the door feeling like he was king of the world, making Avi accept the terms of King Stefan.

"Avi," said Yami. "If something happens to you, I fear we cannot help you. There will be anti-magic machinery."

"Leave those to me," Kaiba said at the top of the stairs.

"Kaiba!" said Yami.

"You have a plan, Seto?" Avi asked.

"I'll spare you the details," said Kaiba. "You just worry about getting out heroes back."


	35. Dragon Queen: Part 14

**Avi**

* * *

She traveled on the back of Arvas, the Ancient Dragon, soaring over the mountains and rivers of Termnnia. She had finally crossed the border into Naralia and came upon the bustling Holy City of Lionhold.

She let out some shock with a soft gasp seeing how much the city had changed since she last visited.

Airships and zeppelins hovered over the city. Shadow Company helicopters soared around the defensive wall. Their hum drowned out by the Bells of the Citadel which started to ring as if announcing the coming of the bride.

The citizens of Lionhold pointed at the sky seeing the silhouette of Arvas in the infinite blue.

Avi was already wearing a wedding dress given to her by Mai Valentine.

Lady Mai never got a chance to wear it, for the day of her wedding to the Lord of the Renlyshire was the day the Houses Underwood and Raptor attacked and conquered her family's lands in the name of House Delgado.

"Wear it well," Mai said, whilst Avi tried on the dress back in Yugi's stronghold. "It brought me luck while I escaped the pillaging of my home. Maybe it will be your lucky dress, too, Avi."

Avi's hair was curled by Téa and she then put on an elegant white veil. Her eyes outlined with black and her lips glossed and cheeks blushed by Serenity just moments before she took off.

Avi then saw flower petals and rice being tossed into the streets as she flew over Lionhold. The bells in the Citadel of the King, the largest structure in Naralia, started ringing louder and more urgent. Avi saw people standing on the rooftops pointing at something and it was not her.

Avi heard the roars of two giant monsters coming from the clouds above her.

"Can it be?" she whispered.

"Looks like they've had a change of heart," said Arvas. "I knew there was some good in him."

The roar got louder and closer. Sanctity of Dragon flew down next to her. She laughed happily. "I knew you'd come to join me!"

"Wipe that grin off your face you silly girl!" snarled the dragon. "I'm only here because our mother told us so."

"Show more respect to her brother," said Arvas. "Mother has blessed this girl, and it's only fair we aid her until the gift is ready."

"Gift? What gift?" Avi asked.

"Look," said Sanctity of Dragon. "They mobilize their forces."

As they soared around the tower Avi noticed helicopters from Shadow Company beginning to take off from the pads.

Soldiers and knights poured out into the battlements in case Avi and her beast meant the city hostile intent. There was a balcony decorated with flowers and flags; it big enough for Arvas to land in.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Arvas. "Go on!"

"Thank you both so much," said Avi. "But, I fear your presence has put my friends in danger. I made a huge gamble coming her with Arvas alone."

"Have no fear for your friends, Avi," said Arvas. "We will soar around the citadel and make sure no troublemakers come your way."

"Bless you both," said Avi.

"Hmph," said Sanctity of Dragon, and he soared hard left. Down belowA guard waved green flares in both his hands, signaling Avi to land.

"I will leave you at the balcony, My Lady," said Arvas. "That is as far as I can go."

"Thank you, Arvas. If anything should happen to me, just know that it was an honor being able to call you."

"You no longer will be able to call me, Avi."

"I know, the anti-magic drones. I see them swarming in the air."

"They cannot affect me now," said Arvas. "I am allowed to fly in the Realm of Men at my own free will."

Avi let out a horrified gasp. "But why?"

"After you got captured by the Church, I felt an enormous amount of guilt. I could do nothing but watch from the realm of my mother as they beat you and defiled your body. But no more. I am no longer bound to you by magic. I will be by your side on a more permanent basis."

"But Arvas, if something happens to you here you could die!"

"I am willing to take that risk," said Arvas. "But if I die, I will do so with a smile. For after today, all the dragons in Termnnia will be singing about you and will come to your aid."

He neared the balcony and went upright as he spread his wings to slow his descent to the balcony. The soldiers from Shadow Company had their weapons raised. Avi narrowed her eyes when she spotted Commander Knox dressed in his best suit with a chest full of medals during his service in the Domino City Marines.

He smiled and gave a bow. Avi gave him the finger.

A group of priestesses arrived to tidy her up and adjust her dress and hand her the bouquet of glowing blue flowers.

When they were done, one of them slapped an anti-magic collar around her neck.

Arvas growled at the sight and put his foot forward.

"No!" Avi commanded. "Go! Join the others."

Arvas shook his head with frustration and leaped off the balcony and took flight.

"Follow them," said Commander Knox told his helicopter squadrons.

"Roger!"

The helicopters swarmed into the sky and sped after the three dragons that circled the citadel. Meanwhile, Avi walked down a long red carpet into a triangle-shaped chamber. She had a hundred yard walk ahead of her.

It was dark in there with the only light coming from large chandeliers and the window at the alter far ahead

Musicians began to play a song called the arrival of the bride. She discovered it to be a rather calming melody. She had to control her feet for she felt like dancing to the violins and the Chellos.

But as blissful as the song was, it did little to deter the fact that she had enemies watching her from all sides. She was surrounded by knights wearing either armor plating or Kevlar and Velcro. Or both. Her long dress trailed over a yard behind her. The diamonds in her veil twinkled acting as a shade from the evil that surrounded her on her long walk.

The dots from the laser sights of tactical rifles danced all over Avi's dress. Commander Knox's soldiers were ready to fire in case she had any ideas to get away from the wedding or cause King Stefan any harm. There were snipers on the balconies. Advisor Lions was watching her, dressed in an ebony cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.

Avi couldn't help but look up at her. Advisor Lions nodded at Avi for some reason and shot her a comforting smile. Avi gasped timidly and looked away. Whatever it was that Lions was gesturing with that nod, she wanted nothing to do with it, for it was she who chased her down like an animal with Commander Knox.

"Hmph," Avi went gingerly and she quickened her pace to get away from her.

She neared an alter with a glass window that had a grand view of Lionhold. A chandelier hung over the altar where King Stefan awaited her in his best garment glittering in azure blue with red sashes and encrusted with gems of blue.

His hair was gelled back and his crown glimmered on his brow. A jeweled golden sword as sheathed beside his hip.

Avi's heart began beating when she saw that Jon, Jaeyoung, Stas, Phoenix and Xifeng were not here. It was a trap! She looked around, wondering what to do. Nothing. There was no plan to escape this. She walked up the steps toward Stefan and a Platinum Priest holding the White-Gold Tome in his hands.

The golden pages reflected the candlelight causing them to shimmer brilliantly. Avi held the bouquet in one hand and the other took Stefan's.

He kissed it long and good before he took her to stand by his side.

"You're late," he growled, making Avi shiver with fear. "And you came with your dragons. Think I'm joking around don't you?"

Stefan yanked Avi by the arm. Avi did all she could to keep her emotions from running wild. She blinked her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from flowing down her face. If she smudged her makeup, Stefan would be displeased meaning someone else would get hurt.

"Smile!" he said to her, gripping her wrist like a vice of iron.

Avi had never formed a smile so painful she had to control her breathing as well.

"Good girl," Stefan whispered into her ear and he patted her backside. The soft words coming from his lips filled her nostrils with his minty breath.

"I don't want to be the villain here, my love. Behave yourself, and you and I can get along just fine. We will be the envy of all Termnnia. We have enough manpower to throw that spoiled brat out of Rassay. I could be High King and you, my queen. And your dragons the instrument of our long and prosperous dynasty."

Avi nodded and looked at the priest.

"Oh, what a beautiful bride," said the Platinum Priest. "It's not too late you know. You can always reconsider the whole thing. Change your mind, eh? I'm available."

The guests, even the soldiers, laughed at his lame humor.

"May we get on with this?" Avi said urgently.

"She's eager for the bedding ceremony," the Platinum Priest made a click as he opened the tome.

"My Lords and Ladies. We gather here today in the awesome gaze of the Creator of all Things. Praise be to Yeyu!"

"Praise be to Yeyu," Everyone said.

Jon and the others were forced to say with gun barrels to the backs of their heads.

The priest read from the tome for an hour then came to the final

"In this wondrous occasion, we witness the union of these two young and beautiful souls in blessed companionship. May they walk the road of life in joy and destitution. Sickness and health. And in both richness and scarcity. King Stefan of the House of Ungard. Lord of the North and Archbishop of the Church of Yeyu. Do you take this woman as your wedded wife in love now until the end of days?"

"I do. From now until the end."

* * *

**Kaiba**

* * *

Kaiba smiled gleefully in the command center he built in Yugi's stronghold. He typed with the speed of light and started to laugh at how feeble the Church's technology was.

"I designed better software than this when I was but a kid in my swaddling clothes. This is beneath my skill to hack."

"You better hurry bro," said Mokuba. "It's Avi's turn to make the vow."

"She can't," sneered Kaiba. "I object!"

He pressed down on the final key with his index finger.

* * *

**Avi**

* * *

"And do you, Lady Avellana Lofnmagni Ethelfleda the Summoner of Dragons. Do you agree to take this man to be your honorable wedded husband from now until the end of days?"

Avi gave a pause and started chewing her bottom lip while looking at Jon, Jaeyoung, Stas, and Phoenix.

Click! Click! Went the weapons pointing at the back of their heads.

"I do," she responded. "From now until the end."

"Then, under the authority of the Creator, Yeyu Master of the Fires of Judgement, I announce this couple to be wed. You may now kiss to complete the ceremony and be bound together in love from now until the day you enter the Fields of Milk and Honey."

Avi felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest as if it wanted to break out of her body and run away. She felt Stefan lift her veil and could not believe she once thought she loved this man. The handsome face she once thought to have been sculpted by a Divine was now a monster more horrid than all the Fiends and Zombies in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Once, she would have given anything to place her lips on his, but now as she saw who he really was, his lips looked like squirming worms and his teeth were like rusty cleavers.

Avi closed her eyes and forced herself to kiss him. "Long live the King," she said.

The guests in the chamber clapped. Stefan kissed her again dramatically.

"The Queen of Dragons serves me!" he said when their lips came apart. He turned around to face his guests. He held out his arms. "She serves the one true king of Naralia. She said so herself."

Avi chuckled villainously.

"I wasn't talking about you," she said.

"What?" Stefan said, turning to look at her again.

Click! Went her collar. It unfastened itself and fell to the ground. With lightning speed, Avi summoned her staff, gave it a spin and thrust the blade into Stefan's gut.

The soldiers on the balcony were ready to fire their weapons, but Special Advisor Lions took two pistols from the girdles on her legs and shot them all down with laser point accuracy.

"What's going on?" Avi asked, taking a weapon. "Weren't you with them?"

"I was undercover," said Lions. "The name is Nyx. Kaiba Corp Special Activities Task Force. You may know us as Office 47. Come on, Master Yugi is on his way. I've got you covered."

Avi looked down and gloated at King Stefan, pleased that he was at her mercy. She leaned forward to look at him in the face. Stefan gurgled and coughed. Blood poured from his mouth.

"The one true king is and always will be Daveed Delgado Wallcroft the Last of the House of Plantegrast. But you know him as my friend... YURI!"

She slid the blade out of his stomach, gave it a spin, and decapitated him. It suddenly felt like time stood still. When Avi opened her eyes, she found herself in a realm of light.

Avi heard a thunderous voice speaking to her.

"_Ieth to'et igran todix drolen ten ah tofol neyan soteya yosseth, Avi!"_

_(__**I don't expect to be summoned by a puny woman such as yourself, Avi**__.)_

"_What?"_

The voice chuckled.

"_You do not even know our tongue. The very voice of the creatures you summon to do battle as though they were slaves. But the lack of respect from a keldran (__**Human**__) like yourself does not surprise me. Petrak! (__**Pitiful**__)"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Ye'ost tath ostnet yeth, yil? (__**You are lost, aren't you, girl?**__). Mother expects a lot from you, Avi. Other than the fact you can call children from the world of the Drega, I see nothing special about you. But, with the old tolkien (__**Master**__) dead, I suppose you will have to do until the puny keldran of Saffigar (__**Termnnia**__) decide who is worthy of me and my brothers!. Ieth ante krelak Slifer tel Sath Drega! (__**I am called Slifer the Sky Dragon!) **__And now. I lend you my power!"_

"What the hell is she doing?" said Stas. "She's just standing there. My barriers can't take this much damage for long."

"I thought mage wards can withstand anything!" said Jaeyoung.

"I am still a journeyman level sentinel mage," said Stas. "My ward spells can hold, but not forever."

"Avi!" shouted Jon. "If you're going to summon a dragon, do it now because we have company."

"_Ieth ante net drolovin kath drega, Logre Jon_," said Avi.

"The fuck!" said Stas.

Avi turned to look at them. Her eyes were burning bright red. Scarlet runes began to glow on her flesh and her hair started to wave and glow like the sun.

"_To net grendak mieth lorgras. Evenna weth dix altost_." (_**Do not worry my princes. Everything will be all right.**_)

"Avi?" said Jon.

The blue sky was shrouded by ominous black clouds that swirled over the Lion Hold. Avi gave her staff a powerful twirl making a metallic hum as it began to glow. She slammed the staff onto the ground making a large crater. A red arcane circle formed underneath her. Divine flames erupted from her body burning her dress to cinders. Her mouth and eyes were glowing like molten gold. Fiery dragon wings sprouted from her back and then translucent armor formed over her glowing body.

Dalaris tried to flee but not before Jaeyoung gave a powerful roundhouse kick that knocked her out cold.

"She's coming with us," he said. "As our prisoner. It's high time we unravel what's been going on around here."

"Avi?" Stas said reaching out for the summoner.

"NO!" Jon said grabbing his hand as she walked past them. "Don't touch her!"

A hail of bullets rained down on Avi but a barrier of hexagon-shaped tiled formed all around her and she continued to walk up the alter.

The chamber echoed with the terrified radio chatter of Shadow Company.

"What's going on!" shouted Commander Knox, who was using an overturned buffet table to fight back at Avi and her friends.

"The kid!" shouted a helicopter pilot. "She's summoning something! Something huge! Oh, Goddesses! NO! I CAN'T BE!"

"Azure 7!" shouted Commander Knox. "What is it! What is she summoning!"

There was tremendous roar that shook the citadel to its foundation. The roar of an apex predator.

"Aaaa….aaaaa…AUUUGGGGH!"

"Azure 7!" shouted Commander Knox. "Azure 7 Come in!"

"OH GODDESSES!" shouted a Shadow Company soldier. He dropped his weapon and ran.

"COME BACK HERE!" Knox shouted once all his soldiers began to flee.

Avi was on the alter, arms up to the sky. A twister of fire fell from the leaden clouds and incinerated the courtyard of the pope.

The twister began to coil itself around the citadel from the bottom all the way to the top. At the top, wings sprouted and arms slithered out of the flames.

The red beast, at last, manifested himself into the World of Men.

Slifer the Sky Dragon gave a power roar announcing his arrival.

"SHOOT IT!" shouted Knox. "Fighter Squadrons attack now!"

Shadow Company fighter jets, still in prototype stages, flew from the sea. They fired everything they had but their weapons didn't scratch a scale.

Slifer retaliated with his second mouth and shot all the fighters down. There would be no more technology being used for war in Termnnia.

Slifer and Avi were both going to see to that. Up above, Slifer began decimating every place of worship the followers of Yeyu held dear. Chapels were blow up. Castles of the Priests were leveled to the ground. Temples. Forts. No stronghold was to be shown mercy.

The Goddesses were punishing Naralia for its sins. Too long had the Church of Yeyu spilled the blood of innocents in the name of their false god.

The inquisition that killed the dragons and the Arva. Their hand in the plot that killed Yuri. Their perverse use of technology.

No more. The city of sin. Of murder. Of lies. It was going to be destroyed by the Goddesses. And Slifer and Avi were their destructive tools.

If they wished to spread their poison, they could, but it would remain in its lands in the continent up north, for no more would the false god be worshiped or be named in the land of Termnnia.

A portal opened. Avi hopped off of Slifer and awaited the visitor. Yami stepped through with a big smile on his face.

"You've done it!" he said. He gazed at Slifer the Sky Dragon, hungrily searching around for more foes to destroy. Suddenly, a portal opened behind him.

"NO!" shouted Yami. "NO! NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Avi turned and gasped seeing the bright orange portal opening behind Slifer. The Divine Beast roared and flapped his wings to get away, but he was slowly sucked in. Avi suddenly felt a great power grabbing her and lifting her off the ground.

"MASTER!" Avi shouted. "MASTER YUGI HELP ME!"

Yami ran for her, but it was too late. She was too high up to help. All he could do was watch as Avi and Slifer the Sky Dragon, his only hope for the world to fight evil were both sucked into the portal.

"AAVIIIIIII!" Yami shouted and the portal closed shut, sealing Avi and Slifer in a hellish dimension for all eternity.

**The End**


End file.
